Tasting Flesh
by XBrokenxDollsX
Summary: AU- She belongs to him, as it was chosen by the gods themselves. She can not escape of what her fate is; she can't escape from him. Because, if she wants to live another day, she must accept her curse. A meal to the Demon Gods and a target to other supernatural beings, she has no choice...but to become the Demon God's bride./SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

This idea sorta popped in when I was working on the original story for SasuSaku in _Wilting Roses_, a NaruHina fanfiction that involves my favorite OTP in a tragic history that lingered in giving up Sakura's mortal life and purity when Sasuke spent all his immortal life looking for the one who he could claim as his own. I myself am a fan of tragic love stories and I enjoy a more of a sicker plot in the mix of a helpless girl struggling to prove to the other kind that she's not a freakin' damsel in distress; we all now that girls LOVE wearing the pants in the relationship...Guys, you know you love it too. Stories that deal with major conflict and some kind of forbidden-twists will make me sit with a single lamp on and read for hours on end; Mythology, Fantasy, Tragic Tales, etc will put me at ease from the reality of suckyness and bad thoughts. Anyway, after changing SasuSaku's story in Wilting Roses to make it fit the historical accuracy I was going for (still with an unknown date, after all) I decided to try the plot I discontinued in a more modern twist with a historical face in the present time that we are most familiar with today.

I am truly excited for this story to take place, after writing the prologue and reading Black Bird with all my heart's content~ It really is a sweet manga and it's wonderfully done by an inspiring artist -who's name escaped me AGAIN ;A;- and I would LOVE to thank that artist for manking such a wonderful manga. Another person I was to specifically thank is AngeLhearteD, the author of the popular SasuSaku fanfiction, _Quietus, _and so many other stories that I have grown to adore to heart.

I am truly shy to say this, but I admire AngeLhearteD's creativity and her ways of telling stories in full detail; they are truly enchanting and it makes me feel like I am actually reading a book written by a professional author. I send all my luck to one of my considered inspirators and I wish her the honor she deserves as a creative author: all my hopes for her success becomes true and she will blossom into the stars as I wish I could be like her someday -flushes- Why am I so shyyy? ;w;" This person has inspired me to expand my horizon of writing stories and I don't think I could thank her enough. If I said it once, twice or three times, I will say it again: Thank you, AngeLhearteD, for everything you've done in just simply giving your story to the public to see while I sit here in the dark, too shy to leave a Review on how much you've inspired me. I am truly in your favor and I shall now and forever look up to you as a prized author and storyteller.

Please, once you're done reading the prologue of his under-rated story, please look at AngeLhearteD's profile and take a glimpse into her amazing world; it is truly a treat and I can assure you that you will get hooked.

In the conclusion of my Author's Note, I would like to thank many supporters in my other stories of _Sing To Me, Baby _and _Wilting Roses; _many of which would take too long to name, but I think they know who they are and they know how much I appreciate for all that they have done for me in my starting of giving my OTP stories out there... I am still shy to even start this, but I know that those special people will have my back like they have done in the past. Thank you, and I wish you all the best day until next time.

For those who know me, as the Kitty that is a child at heart, they know of my condition of 'fuzzballyness'. Yes, I am taking that seriously and I would like to have you all help me out on it. Please, when you have a moment, Review, Follow, Favorite to me and I shall be most honored to have your word in it. My fuzzballyness is something I like to express like an immature child, but the fun in it is most important to me!

Please enjoy the beginning of _Tasting Flesh _and please, please, please have a wonderful day!

=xxx=

_She belongs to him, as it was chosen by the gods themselves._

_._

_._

_._

_She can not escape of what her fate is; she can not escape from __**him**__._

_._

_._

_._

_Because, if she wants to live another day, she must accept her curse._

_._

_._

_._

_A meal to the Demon Gods and a target to other supernatural beings, she has no choice..._

_._

_._

_._

_but to become the Demon God's __**bride.**_

_Inspired by the many Mythology and Horror stories I have grown up with and loved to the deepest pit of my heart and soul, I honor my heritage and family for showing me the real stories of Brother's Grimm and many tales that have made me believe in things that could not be seen. And, to honor the amazing talent this person possesses in blessing, AngeLhearteD; your talents have opened my eyes as it was when my grandmother told me the first story of Schneewittchen and Gro__ßmann, as well as the Native American story of the Two Faces infront of the campire under the many stars of the universe._

_A little darling girl, possibly the age of five-years old, burst out of the thick brush of the forest and gasped at the sight of night; the dark lake resembling the color of black and had the stars of many reflect on its surface as if it was magic. The little burnette girl didn't hesitate as she tip-toed over to the sandy surface on the edge of the water and kneel down; her short, little pointer finger dipped into the dark water and caused numerous ripples to stretch and grow across the water, making the night sky that lived on the ground dance and wave at her. She smiled. She squat lower and poked two finger -one from each hand- into the water and let the stars dance faster with the double impact._

_Yes, this was the magic she was looking for._

_The little girl heard an elderly cough come from behind her, letting her waist-length hair catch the wind as she smelt burning forest wood and dry plants to see her family's elders sitting on the logs they have prepared around the fire that was started hours ago, watching the orange flames flick elegantly into the night air and had little star-like looking things disappear into the night sky._

_'The stars will have friends..!' the girl smiled in awe. She straightened out her shorts before bounding over to the two elderly couple, who were watching her come up and a bright smile that sparkled against the dark night._

_"Oma! Opa!" the girl cried out as she leapt into the old man's arms as he held them out to her arrival. She laughed joyously when the old man held her high into the sky, her arms stuck out like an airplane as he dropped her into his lap. She cuddled into his overall fabric, letting her plump cheek get scratched by the old, rusty button from the man's clothes that smelled like peppermint, pineneedles and smoke. She only briefly closed her eyes when the old woman reached over and gently stroked a lock of her granddaughter's long hair behind her ear, having another bright smile hit her youthful face._

_"My Schatzi," the old man held the girl by her waist as she leaned to look closer to the fire, "did you have an adventure in the forest?" His germanic accent was thick, yet he practiced so long and hard to perfect his English...but the petname for his only grandchild was something he considered sacred from his roots, and it would not stop him nontheless._

_"Uh-huh," the pale-faced girl purred as she clung to his overall straps. Her glittering, bright brown eyes looked up to his grown ones, hints of excitement and adoration for nature danced with the flame's light. "I have battled the army of the evil oak trees and I saved our kingdom! Opa, Oma, you shall rule the kingdom in peace once again!"_

_"Wonderful," Oma smiled. Her aged face was only beautiful to the little girl's eyes, knowing all the power and knowledge she held within her soul. "How about we settle down for the night, eh?"_

_The little girl pouted. She didn't want to disobey her grandmother, so she complied with a sad nod. The old woman only chuckled and reached over again to press her thumb to the doll-like lips the child possessed from the other side of the family, but she held so much resemblance to her daughter -who passed away before her son could show the bundle of joy of a daughter, thus letting the great-grandparents become Oma and Opa- how she would remember her daughter's face before she passed away, leaving her son to see the look-alike features in his daughter. She loved her grandson, and she knew that he was thankful that she and her beloved took the role of a grandparent._

_"How about a story for tonight?" Oma suggested in a soft voice. "In glorious honor of our spring flower here..." She picked up one of the child's dirty feet and tickled the hoof as the little girl squealed in joy._

_"Ja! Bitte!" the little girl begged in giggles from the tickles, clapping her hands. "Tell me a story, bitte, Oma! One that is like spring!"_

_"For your birthday, I shall tell you one," Oma nodded softly, glancing at her husband, who was truly handsome with age. "Have you ever wondered about a girl who was fated to a Demon?"_

_The girl's brown eyes widened with curiosity. "No... But are Demons suppose to be bad, Oma?" She leaned a little bit closer when the bright green eyes of her Oma sparkled with a secret. "Like the one story of the Demon who eats children!"_

_"There are bad Demons in the world, my darling," Oma looked up to the stars. "But, you must know that there are good Demons in this world, too. We just don't find them so easily because they hide from us; doing invisible jobs to let us people live everyday in peace from the bad ones."_

_"Ohh," the little girl awed. She should have known her grandmother had the answer to everything. She waited for her Oma to continue after her polite intruption._

_"There is a story, one that shall take place in the future, but we already know of its past..." Oma looked back down and smiled at the excited little girl. "There was a Demon family, the kind that is royalty to all good and bad Demons. They were Demon gods, darling. They lived in high-lifes, knowing every weakness of a human and animal alike; they were peacemakers, war starters, disasters and restoration... They were called the 'Uchihas'."_

_"Oo-chew-has," the girl tried to repeat. Knowing she failed miserably, she knew for sure it was not German at all and made a face of confusion. This...she didn't know her Oma knew Japanese tales._

_"Your Opa here was stationed in Japan in World War Two on American's side," Oma continued. "He was a solider and had to walk through miles of land, water and mountains. One day, in the month between March and April -which he and his team was lost, so they did not know the dates- he came upon a tree. This tree, as said by the neutral-war villagers was a short-lived tree that only blossomed in mid-March to mid-April, just like your duedate," she chuckled as she poked the child's nose. "This tree was truly beautiful; thin, dark brown bark with forestry green leaves...and the tree grew flowers, much more lovely then a crabapple tree, and the scent was it's own definition of spring itself."_

_"What was it called, Oma?"_

_"It was called the Sakura...it means cherry blossom."_

_"I like cherries!" the little girl gasped. "It's my birthday tree, Oma! I'm a Saw-koo-wah tree."_

_Oma and Opa smiled with warmth before the wife went on. "In another world that lives in secret of the humans, the Demon Gods worshipped the tree as it gave the lesson of the human's short life and how precious life is itself... One day, a Demon God who passed away centuries before came out of the tree in spirit and talked to the King of the Demons, Uchiha Fugaku._

_The Demon spirit has said that the spirit of the cherry blossom was to be reborn after the winter's frost, and that his youngest son was fated to protect the girl and make her his bride; the Demon King knew that the spirit of the cherry blossoms held a very special power that would start wars and save lives...all at the same time."_

_"Why did the spirit say that the youngest son gets to take her as a bride? Won't she have her own say..?" The poor girl was lost by the unknown vocabulary and unknown culture, letting Opa chuckle._

_"You should know, the world works in mysterious ways, but the fact that fate leads to mysterious events in one's life is the most interesting part," Opa explained with sparkling eyes, remembering the Japanese family that hid him in the mountains of a shrine for a month; how they told stories in an unknown language that he could not understand, but had the props of the trees and the wind to tell the tale._

_"Schatzi, this story is about a girl who was born with a blessing and a curse at the same time; how she must be dropped into a world she never knew and put her trust in someone who was meant to love her since the day he first met her..." And Oma told the story to her little girl of the known past, but the unknown future._

_._

_._

_._

**T**a_s_t**i**n_g _F**l**e_s_h

A SasuSaku Story

Uchiha Fugaku raised his cloaked head to the bright moon that hung over the green land of the small, country-side town that was called Konoha. His dark eyes lingered over the lit houses and shops that were starting to close from today's events of shopping, socializing and other human activities that happened in the daylight of the weekday, minding a small smile when he saw an elderly couple stroll hand-in-hand while they walked their pet dog as it raised its head and began barking to the shadows that wouldn't be noticed by the humans themselves; chuckling silently as his wife stiffened by his side when the canine growled passed the tree when his owner yanked him along.

"Goodness, what a wild creature," Mikoto whimpered as she pressed her hand to her chest and rubbed soothingly. She stole a glance at the amused Fugaku and began laughing beautifully. "What? It has been some time since I was _that _close to a dog!"

Fugaku wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulder and leaned in to kiss her raven-colored hair. He chuckled quietly again when she cooed and nuzzled her face into his neck at the sound of another set of feet touching the tree branches above them. He glanced up to see his oldest son smiling down at them, loving the way his father was trying to act oh-so-lovey-dovey to his mother and he would never hold back into teasing the parents that raised him as a gentlemen. Uchiha Itachi, of course, is a humorous character.

"If you guys keep it up, people will start to believe birds are going at it in the trees by their houses," Itachi saw his mother roll her black eyes and chuckled, his teeth glinting in the night. "You two act too young for your ages."

"Nii-sama," a cool voice caught Itachi's attention from above, having his long face glance upward as Mikoto and Fugaku tried to look beyond Itachi's long, flowing hair, "leave Otou-sama and Okaa-sama alone..."

Uchiha Sasuke, the youngest in the Uchiha family, held a covered package in a cloth in his large, pale hands. His dark blue cloak almost sparkled in the moon's peekholes of the leaves as his hooded face glared down to his beloved brother, minding that he also didn't stand a chance in fighting with his brother in a wrestle, but he prefered his parents to be respected in their special moments. Looking like a young man in his late-teens, Sasuke was a devilishly handsome Demon God; inheriting his mother's beauty and his father's personality, he was an easy target to other Demon women and human women alike (whenever he ventures in the human life out of boredom). They would always try to win his attention or in favor for his company by them, just hoping and praying that they will win the affection of the royal prince.

But, Uchiha Sasuke's heart already belong to someone else.

"Someone is in a mood tonight," Itachi smirked teasingly, reaching up to the package that his younger brother was holding, only to have it yanked away and laugh his head off by his brother's childish actions. "Centuries years old, yet he pouts like a toddler!"

"Shut up, Nii-sama," Sasuke hissed lowly before dropping himself next to his mother's side, not looking her way as she motherly reached her hands over and began messing his with spikey hair. She was trying to clean up his natural mess of raven locks, but she would prove to fail as Sasuke would shake his head around to mess it all up again. "May we go, Father?"

Fugaku grunted and held out his big hand. Mikoto giggled lightly as she intertwined her long, pale fingers with his and allowed him to escort her down the tall oak tree; landing on the pads of their feet, Mikoto looked up to their hiding place and waved them down. Itachi was the first to race his brother down the tree and ahead of the parents as Sasuke casually went at a human pace, walking by his mother's right side while she acted like a schoolgirl and held hands with her husband, swinging their hands back and forth while Sasuke was careful to keep both hands on the package and kept to himself as Mikoto dared to hum a happy song as they walked down the path up to the mountainside. They knew this way well, since they have walked this path numerous times before...

The sound of Itachi's laughter and another man's cry out in pure joy reached Sasuke's keen ears, which have two black studs on each earlobe, as he raised his head for the first time to finally notice the shrine that laid in waiting for the arrival of the family as a familiar figure was being roughed with the eldest Uchiha son; his form was twirled around as he cried out with shock by the fast speed Itachi put into the tight hug.

Kizashi was finally let down to his feet as he tried to balance himself to bow his head to the approaching members. "Itachi!" he cried out in a breath. "I am far too old for that stuff! Leave the man a rest, please!"

"Kizashi-san, you know you need an adrenaline rush once in a while, my good man," Itachi defended with a toothy smile, glancing at his father's cool features. "Don't you agree for the human, Father?"

"Kizashi is someone I don't like being messed with, son," Fugaku raised a brow at Itachi as she jumped away from the human man. He slowly walked over with Mikoto still hand-locked with him as he greeted his friend with a hand on his shoulder, looking straight into his teal-colored eyes and a smirk. "Hello, my friend. Another year has gone by and yet you still never change in personality."

Kizashi ran a nervous hand through his dirty-pastel hair. "Eheheh... You never change either, old friend." His eyes traveled to every individual of the Uchiha Clan before stopping at Sasuke, who was standing silently with an expressionless face. The man smiled and bowed his head to the 'youngest' Uchiha. "She has been waiting for you, Sasuke-sama. I suggest you don't keep a lady waiting, ne?"

Sasuke's eyes widened a little bit before nodding without a single word. Kizashi chuckled with a bright smile before waving his loose-sleeved arms for the family to follow him, spinning on his bare heel on the rocked path, he started walking up the steep hill towards the shrine of Konoha.

The Haruno family lived in the shrine that rest on the mountainside of Konoha, taking care of the temple and being the priest and priestess; helping out villagers with any problems and bless the world for peace. Kizashi, and his wife, Mebuki, has lived many generations in the temple and their names are best. Their parents and grandparents saved many lives of people during epidemics and natural disasters, having housing in their mountain land to have people reside for a short while and watch as the loving people of nature and life itself effect their innerbeing in a whole new way. The mountains were usually colored with sakura blossoms and a peaceful atmosphere that would but any troubled soul at ease...

The Haruno temple was where the head people of the shrine lived; and where prayers can take place and other religious events of festivals and celebrations of wedding, birthdays and funrels. It was a three story building with an ancient-japanese style to it, stone and wood supplied the walls and yet it was a comfortable home and oh-so-modern on the inside. The first floor was the praying room, decorated with gold and silk in honor of the Buddist religion, yet they were still open minded to other religions too; the second and third floor was living quarters with everything that was needed for a small family to live in. The Uchihas bowed their heads in respect before following Kizashi up the steps and into the closed shrine, leading them to the staircase that leads to upstairs, where the only light was seen from the outside.

Upstairs, Kizashi slid the shouji door open and allowed the family to walk in first; Fugaku and Mikoto, then Itachi and then Sasuke, who didn't look up when Kizashi closed the door and walked past him to greet his wife who was standing in the presence.

"Mebuki-chan, they're here," Kizashi roared a jolly laughter and embraced his beloved, petting her dark blonde hair with his calloused fingers in a very affectionate way that made his wife melt on the inside. "Wheres' my little princess?"

Right after the human man spoke, a baby's wail in greetings caught Sasuke's attention in a snap. His head looked up behind Itachi's shoulder as Kizashi knelt down to the quilt that was placed on the floor by the warmth of the fireplace.

A small baby with tuffs of pink hair cooed at the sight of her father, her fisted hand pointed at him as she seemed to reconzise her own father in an instant of his voice. Her pale cheeks were deep red from constant baby blushes as her doll-like lips nibbled on her other hand. Emerald gems glowed with as her big eyes looked at the other figures in the livingroom, tilting her head to the side in curiosity before she fell on her back, her chubby legs in the air of her one-piece pajama suit. She waved her arms around in a happy giggle as she now remembered who these people were.

Mikoto couldn't help but coo. "She's so kawaii, Mebuki! She's like a kitten!"

Mebuki gave a shy smile before kneeling down on the quilt, assisting her daughter to sit back on her bottom. "She's very smart." The mother of the baby girl looked at the small crowd in her home, looking for a certain someone she hasn't seen yet -because the Uchiha men were quite tall men- and finally noticed the extra pair of feet behind Itachi's borad and tall form. "Sasuke, come out and watch this..."

Sasuke obeyed the human woman, letting Itachi step to the side for Sasuke to take a single step forward, in full view of Mebuki and the baby, who's emerald gaze stayed solid on his pale face when her mother gently grasped her under her armpits and picked her up to set the baby on her feet, waiting until she found balance and slowly let go.

The baby girl's arms flapped a little and made a sputtering noise before taking a wobbling step forward; a too big of a step and made her wobble her whole body, but she soon found perfection in the stance to step again, and again. Sasuke's eyes widened at the sight, quickly getting on his shins. He placed the package in his hands carefully on his side and hesitantly held his arms out towards the stumbling girl as she wailed in a happy tune, and tried to hurry her walk over to him. Her developing legs wobbled as she took five more steps before making contact with her body to his large hands; finally falling forward to have Sasuke scoop her up into an embrace, a daring smile tried to expose on his lips, but all he could do was just exhale in amazement.

"She's learning to walk!" Mikoto cried out in joy, hugging Fugaku's strong arm as she watched her youngest son hold the baby close, her head against his cloaked shoulder as her emerald gems glittered at the woman. "That's our little girl, ne, Mebuki?"

Mebuki only nodded in response, having Itachi chip in in a sarcastic way. "Now theres' another girl chasing after my little brother," he smirked teasingly, yet his eyes were thoughtful as Sasuke unconsiously pressed his temple on the baby's pink hair, his eyes drooping to a more eased look.

Sasuke didn't say anything. He swallowed and looked at Mebuki and Kizashi, who stood side-by-side with bright smiles, giving a hint in his expression to the child's parents. He hoped they would let him...just allow him to-

"You have waited long enough, Sasuke," Kizashi said in a soft voice. "Go ahead."

Sasuke disappeared with the baby and the package. Mikoto and Fugaku stole glances at the Harunos and smiled big as Itachi 'Hn'-ed in approval before being offered a cup of tea from Mebuki, letting a small celebration begin.

Sasuke sat ontop of the Haruno's shrine, sitting crosslegged on the roof with the baby in his arms, looking around in a awe expression as she looked up to the stars, the burning planets reflecting off of her forest green eyes like a replica with water does in the lake. Sasuke couldn't help but watch the darling toddler's eyes sparkle; entranced by the wonderful colors and was falling into the world that even _he _hasn't been into.

This baby had magic to take him easily.

When the baby finally let off from looking at the stars, meeting his black eyes in a deep staring of affection. Her toothless grin and giggle eased his muscles easily as she reached out and pressed her little, tiny palm on his sculpted nose.

He finally smirked, amused. "Sakura...you're growing up so fast," he whispered softly when her fingers graced to his moving chin, allowing his lips to lightly touch her fingertips. "It seemed only yesterday you were just a newborn..."

The baby gave a cheeky giggle before pulling her hands to her mouth, sucking on them again in a relaxed way when Sasuke smirked and leaned his head forward to gently kiss Sakura's forehead in such devotion, it made his insides melt a little. When Sakura made a coo of approval, Sasuke let a chuckle leave his lips and set her snuggly on his lap.

"Look here, Sakura," Sasuke whispered, pulling the clothed package infront of both of them. He watched as Sakura's head tilt curiously at the unknown thing and slowly pull the cloth off of the hidden object that stayed underneath. "I made you a gift."

A music box that was carved from wood, it's surface stained back, as if the ashes sinked into the wood's flesh and remained there. Designs of veins and flowering details of a replica of a cherry blossom that took residence in this small town. The moon's glow reflected off of the box, giving every carved detail a beautiful color in the light; the dark night seemed to match the night, but baby Sakura could see it...she didn't know what to make of it.

She crawled in Sasuke's lap, her hands pressed out of his legs as she reached a tiny hand to touch the wooden top of the musical box, not getting any reaction from the unknown item. "Aweh..?" she pouted and pushed herself back in disappointment.

Sasuke chuckled in a very sexy voice, having the baby glance up curiously as if she knew something was up. "You do this, Sakura..." He pulled Sakura close to him, his large, warm hand on her little belly as he used the other hand to reach over and flipped open the wooden cover; a little figurine made out of porcelain glass of a male and female dancing in a circular waltz as a bell-like tune began to start in mid-song, letting the flowing gown of the woman figure match in tune with the song as the couple looked at each other in adoration as they danced.

The bell song's tune perked Sakura's ears, her eyes growing a little bit bigger as her little lips formed in a small 'o' as a happy noise came out. Her palms clapped together as she smiled with her bubbly cheeks as she bounced in Sasuke's lap, causing a positive reaction to the taller man holding her. Her emerald eyes glanced up to meet his eyes, sparkling with the stars as she made a happy wail and reached up to him. He complied by picking up the toddler once more and cradling her head to his shoulder, her nose buried itself into his thick neck when she fisted into his cloak.

"You remember our song?" Sasuke asked calmly, letting his eyes watch the figurines dance. He smirked big and gently pulled the baby back to meet her eyes again, his own black gems pouring sweet affection. "Remember I wrote this song for you..?" His thumb gently touched her smiling mouth before settling her on his lap again and reached into the music box.

Sasuke pulled out a necklace that was glowing in silver. The thin chain carried a circular pendant that was decorated the base in a design of leaves and a cherry blossom in the middle, a red gem sparkled in the little of the petals and connected in the plants of a fancy lines and cursive details that made it look one-of-a-kind for sure. He dangled the necklace infront of Sakura's face, letting her get a good view of it before placing it into his palm to bring it closer.

"I have made this for you," Sasuke explained in a soft voice. He allowed her to only touch the pendant but pulled it away when she tried to pull it into her mouth. He smoothed her pink hair when she made a fussing noise, reaching out to try and get the necklace again. "You will get to wear it when you're older, Sakura. You are far too young to wear this right now."

The baby looked up at him in question, as if asking _'Then when can I have it?' _

Sasuke let his fingers play with the short pink hair the baby had, placing the necklace back into the music box and closing it. The song soon died down during a bell, having Sakura wonder what happened to the pretty song she knew so well. "When you're older, then you can wear it to your heart's content. Until then, you have this lovely present to listen to when you fall asleep."

Sakura's little hand reached up, asking for him to play with her when he placed her back on his lap; fussing again patiently for him to comply. He smiled little and offered his index finger to her grasp, which she held as tight as she could and laughed, moving his finger around in entertainment. Sasuke watched her and began moving his finger around with little strength, having the baby in his lap giggle and try to pull the digit into her awaiting mouth. A simple act for a curious baby left Sasuke to drown out the world as he watched her hug his whole hand to her little body, like a security blanket or a beloved teddy bear, he didn't know which to pick but he was sure that he surpassed them both.

Her little legs kicked around, fussing again until Sasuke picked her up to sit upward, meeting her sparkling eyes that made his heart melt again. He said sweet words to the little girl that only she would hear from the youngest Uchiha man.

"You're my little girl," Sasuke whispered lightly, touching her chin with this thumb and allowing her to try and bite it, growling in a baby-like gurgle. "I promise to take care of you... Would you like that?"

"Aah!" Sakura wailed out with a smile, as if she understood his words. He pressed his palm to her cheek and she gradually cuddled her chubby face into his hand, looking at him with the stars reflecting against her emerald gaze.

"You're so beautiful, Sakura," Sasuke mumbled sweetly, touching his forehead to hers' with a feather-like touch, but the bodyheat of his face soothed the baby from the piercing wind that just blew around them. "You resemble everything of spring, and it puts the sun into my dark world..."

His poetic speech made the baby coo and tilt her head up, having her very little nose come in contact with his lips. He pressed a simple kiss to her face, letting the butterfly pecks trail to her blushing cheek and then her chin. Sakura squealed in a sigh and let her palms hug her dear's face, patting his sculpted cheekbones and touched his oh-so-soft raven hair.

Only _she _can touch him like this. Only _Sakura _could be allowed to do anything close to Sasuke's form, let alone touch his face without asking for permission.

He cradled the baby close to his chest, letting her listen to his strong heartbeat that pounded against her ear, the heart that pounded only for her. Sasuke felt her little head cuddle into his chest, burrowing under his cloak's fabric like a blanket and let out a childish yawn; looking down to see her eyes closing like a butterfly's wing, Sasuke allowed his body to fall back and carefully land on the roof's surface and faced the stars in the dark sky. His arms and hands cocooned Sakura in a protective manner, letting the dozing baby to be more at ease of the position, she fell asleep in minutes in Sasuke's strong arms.

After sensing the baby's slumbering breathing, Sasuke started to hum the song the music box played moments ago, his masculine voice vibrating throughout his body and massage the baby's sleeping form as he draped the cloak he wore over her petite body like a blanket. He stayed this way with Sakura for what seemed like forever to him, but he didn't mind it at all. To him, with this little baby in his hold, this was paradise to Uchiha Sasuke.

Being here, holding his future bride as she sleeps, Sasuke couldn't ask for anything more.

.

.

.

_The gods chosed her fate before she was born._

_._

_._

_._

_Promised to the youngest son of the Demon Gods, she is his bride._

_._

_._

_._

_She must give her body and soul to him..._

_._

_._

_._

_Or be taken down because of __**what **__she is:_

_._

_._

_._

_The Forbidden Flower, the Flesh of a Savior._

=xxx=

AUTHOR'S ENDING NOTE-... Moo, I feel like this first part went very well C: Don't you think a little bit? I hope you all have enjoyed the first part of this story ;w; I really do have high hopes for this fanfiction, and I think this plot will become more and more mind-struggling, yet it will be enjoyable! What bothers me most is that I have not chosen an official song for Sasuke to give to Sakura in the music box D: That makes me a little sad... Any suggestions, or ideas? I'm always open to your opinions!

The beginning of the story, the one with the child and her grandparents, was inspired by the my own childhood and being up North of the United States -basically in the middle of nowhere- and sitting by the campfire with my great-grandparents who originated from Germany and Austria. The fact that my father's mother passed away right after I was born left _his _grandparents to become my beloved Oma and Opa ;3 They've taught me many lessons in my life with stories they were told from their grandchildren and passed on to me; and I shall pass those story along to my own children and grandchildren one day in the future. Their stories have come from their travel from Europe to America, to being in the Second World War and to building their family bond just by foregetting city life and take time in the wilderness, surrounded by nature and the only light was the moon, stars and the fire that was made without matches or a lighter!

My Oma passed away two years ago, living her life and passing away peacefully in her sleep and my Opa passed away a few years prior before I started junior high. Their influence on my life will forever be important to my heart, as I believe I have done the same to them. May they reunite together in the afterlife and rest in pure peace.

My Oma originated from Southern Germany, moving to Austria in her teenage years to start her career as a dancer and met my future Opa in her late twenties. When political struggles spread to the Austrian area, they both fled to the United States and moved up North, where they had a daughter and she too gave birth to a son. My Oma took time to learn the original stories from Germany and Austria, as well as learning the French folktale and the Native American stories she had learned when she and her husband befriended a small family from a reservation.

Despite my Opa's fluency and originating from Austria, in World War Two he became a Navy CB and enlisted to be positioned in Japan's sea, someday once taking ; where he and his team was lost for a while, my Oma receiving a letter that he may never come home, and took hidden residence at a mountainside village that refused to be involved in the war. A shrine priest and his family took them into hiding for about a month before they were able to let them escape to a boat that belonged to the U. ; but was followed up with untranslated conversations and stories, using only hands and props in the dark, my Opa took a great liking into the cherry blossom trees, where he preserved a petal in wax and paper, and gave it to his beloved wife when he returned home.

Did they tell me the story of Sasuke and Sakura...? I wish ono"

_Oma und Opa, ich liebe dich!_

Thank you for viewing the first part of _Tasting Flesh, _and I hope you all have enjoyed it. Please Review, Follow, Favorite or just have a pleasant day! Anything that helps you have a good day makes me have a good day.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you everyone who have Reviewed, Followed, Favorited or even read the prologue and left me in the dirt. I am truly happy how people are beginning to take a liking at this early stage of development; it puts a lot of good energy into making the next chapters and keeping up with my promise of updating as much as I can! ;3 Everyone deserves a cup of pudding in any flavor that they like (because some people just don't like pudding flavors...). Please, everyone to keeps looking into this story, keep up the smiles and good work that you do whenever I add another chapter to _Tasting Flesh! _Please be looking forward to improving in my grammar and development- Everyone knows I need it, too. QwQ

Have you guys read the book _Red Riding Hood? _That one story that was made into a movie with Amanda Seyfried from the Mean Girls movie? I have watched the movie after reading the book, and I must advise to anyone who knows of a movie that was based off of a book... Read the book first because we all know the book is better! I don't doubt the director's work into moviemaking, but imaginations will always be stronger if you put pictures with written words C; Just sayin', not hatin'. Anyway, the movie _Red Riding Hood _was a wonderfully done movie, but...-whispers foolishly- The book is always better. But Amanda Seyfried did a lovely job, too~

QUICK REPLIES TO REVIEWS THAT NEED ANSWERS-

Naraku's Phoenix- -rolls around on fuzzy rug- You're too sweet for those kind words! ;A; Thank you so, so, so much!

harusaki-tsukiko- I wouldn't have blamed you if you thought this story had to do with zombies and such ewe... But I will say that there will be glorious gore, if that helps at all. I dunno what you really meant by how Sakura is in my other stories owo' I usually see her different in each one, you know? But I'm just me. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE MUSIC SUGGESTIONS~ I will listen to them many times and see if they fit the taste I'm looking for! ;D

sasukeisthebest(Guest)- I thank you very much for your kind words and your personal ideas for the story C: I will have to say that it seems a bit to early for me to say is Itachi will have a lucky lady in his arms (although I would not mind myself to be swifted off my feet to his glamorous looks and personality~) But I will take your ideas into consideration!

Anonymous(Guest)- I always feel like I make my stories start out too happy ewe Like that Jim Carrey movie of _Series of Unfortunate Events _with the happy elf; and then the story isn't about a happy elf and it's all dark a gloomy. Meh, I will try and work on that xD But thank you so much!

Culpa- Serious? ;w; You think it's well written? I WANT TO GIVE YOU A CUPCAKE! THANK YOU!

WildFlamez01- I will definitely try out that song along with another list of music I have been offered from here and close friends C; Thank you so much for your idea.

Welcome to the first official chapter one of _Tasting Flesh. _I wish you guys the best of luck on your adventure and hope you will do me the honor of Reviewing, Favoriting, Following or just leave and never come back. All you do to please your own day will please me with a rewarding smile on my face! I wish you all a very good day as well. Please take a look at AngeLhearteD's FanFiction profile if you have not already. She is the one who inspired me for this story, and I hope to make her and you proud of my story development!

_P.S. For a moment of your time, will you please be so kind to read this: As in my other OTP stories I have on my account, I am asking you, the darling viewers, if I should take on the idea of making a DeviantArt account specifically for my FanFictions. I myself am a occupant of a artist of 'American-style Mangas' yet I know I am not a professional. I feel like this would be fun to do and have others give their creativity a try in drawing. When you have the time, please leave a Review of your thoughts and enjoy the story!_

=xxx=

_She was his and his alone._

_._

_._

_._

_Her very first heartbeat matched with his perfectly, their spirits molded into one._

_._

_._

_._

_Their lives shared was like the Fairytale you have always dreamed of._

_._

_._

_._

_But then, in the growth of the story, when everything was perfect..._

_._

_._

_._

_It stopped._

_._

_._

_._

_It is sad to say...not every story will have a Happy Ending._

_._

_._

_._

**T**a_s_t**i**n_g _F**l**e_s_h

Chapter One

Haruno Sakura walked down the wooden steps from the third floor, where the bedrooms resided, to the second floor living area and kitchen. The aroma of baked goods invaded her nose and was seducing her mind to take her to the designated area. The kitchen was always her favorite to hide, the nice smells and the polite atmosphere always made her feel safe and good; no matter what would go wrong in her day, whatever caused her to be in a grumpy mood of anything at all, the kitchen was always the first place to go for Sakura mostly for one reason only...

A voice lightly startled the pink haired teenager as she stepped into the warm kitchen. "Sakura, my little girl! You're up ontime, aren't you?"

Sakura's bright green eyes saw the short, plump elder woman smile up to her with a wrinkling tease. Her aged teeth glinted when she raised her palm to Sakura's cheek. Chiyo, Sakura's old grandmother from her father's side, always cooked wonderful breakfasts, lunches and dinners that would make anyone's mouth water just by the first sniff. Silver hair and dark eyes, wrinkled like a raisin in the sun with a pale skintone, Chiyo was the sterotypical grandmother you would see only in movies; her personality is like a hyperactive child on a sugar rush, yet sometimes her bones would remind her that she is...a little too old to do cartwheels. Sakura always enjoyed her grandmother's energy and how it would always brighten the mood in any given day.

"Goodmorning, Chiyo-baachan," Sakura's angelic voice escaped her doll-like lips as she smiled. She bent her spine a little and hugged her grandmother in a affectionate snuggle, inhaling the sweet smell of flowers and forest grass that always seem to cling to her clothes and skin. She loved it.

Dressed in her white sundress, Sakura had her hair down as usual and wore no makeup. Makeup was like putting on a mask and refusing to show the world the true beauty someone holds on the outside. She looked very sweet and calm within her pale skintone and pastel hair, being the day's signature colors of March.

Chiyo pat the pink locks that reached Sakura's waist, her hair has grown every since she was a young child. Chiyo was actually the one who suggested for Sakura to grow her hair as long as she could for the family tradition of the females trying to keep long hair until marriage. Sakura really didn't get the meaning of it honestly, but she thought she looked better with it anyway. She would always get nice compliments from people about how shiny her hair looks and different styles that her friend would do during lunch break at school. Breaking the hug, Chiyo scurried in her pink bunny slippers back to the stove and flipped over a pancake, letting Sakura walk quietly to the eating table.

She sat on her shins on the cushioned seat, reaching over her plate and picked up a framed photograph and held it infront of her. She smiled lightly before kissing the glass shield it provided protection for the photo. "Goodmorning, Mother and Father..." She was careful to place the picture back on the table when Chiyo arrived with the finished cooking.

"See how lovely Sakura looks today, Kizashi?" Chiyo smirked teasingly as she plopped two flat cakes on Sakura's plate. "Be polite and comment an almost-adult-woman!"

Sakura blushed a light shade of pink. "Chiyo-baachan, I'm not eighteen yet... Can you save the special treatment until tomorrow?"

"Your father was always a forgetful lad," Chiyo 'humph'-ed, rolling her eyes before strolling back to the stove. "I remember when he forgot the day he was suppose to be marrying your mother and I chased him around the whole town with a belt! Bah! Better say it now or regret it later, that's what I tell your father, Sakura."

Sakura nibbled the pancake from her fork as she allowed Chiyo to continue ranting. The sound of another set of footsteps caught her ears of coming down the stairs, entering a tall redheaded man carrying a tanned fur pug in his hands. His brown eyes caught the glance of Chiyo and jerked, hurrying to his spot next to Sakura before the old woman could step forward with the spatula.

"Morning, Nii-chan," Sakura said with a small smile to her seatmate. Sasori was Sakura's cousin from Kizashi's side of the family, his parents passed away in a accident when he was only a baby and Chiyo took in her grandson and raised him to be a gentlemen... Although, the man will have his ups and downs, but what twenty-year old man wouldn't? She saw him as an older brother figure and their little companion of a canine, Pakkun, joined in the misadventures the children would have growing up. Being young adults now, they are more mature.

"Aa!" Sasori agreed with a yawn, letting Pakkun out of his hold and trot over to his waterdish, lapping up fresh water in naisally swallows. He opened his eyes again to face his cousin, reaching his palm over to press against her forehead and recently cut bangs that was once brushed out of her eyes in a petal-like style to her right. "How do you like the new do I did?"

Sakura twitched, her smile somewhat fake as she spoke in a overly sweet voice. "You may be great with scissors, Nii-chan, but touching my forehead will make you lose a finger or two."

"Touchy," Sasori chuckled in a seductive voice. Sakura always noticed how her cousin always had the girls chasing him night and day, no matter where they went. And she would be ignored by the opposite sex because she was too _different. _Sasori was served his half of the breakfast and began eating with bites too big for his mouth. "So, did you find out what you want for your birthday tomorrow?"

"I have been thinking what I would like..." Sakura set down her fork and smiled at Sasori's stuffed face, smiling sweet enough to have sugar pouring out of her ears. "I think...I would like to be allowed to go out into town after six!"

_Clang!_

Sakura spun her head to see that Chiyo had dropped her metal spoon into Pakkun's waterdish, sending splatters of water over the pug's wrinkles face and had him grumble in his husky growl, glaring at the old woman who imitated the same wrinkled stare back before looking at Sakura with the serious expression in her eyes.

"That can not be done, Sakura," Chiyo said in a straight tone. "You know why you can't go out into town at night."

"But, Chiyo-baachan," Sakura blinked, shifting to look at her grandmother with pleading eyes, "even kids who are younger then me go out after six, and they end up just fine! Hotter and more slutty girls get to go out all they want and they don't end up on the milk carton!"

Chiyo has never allowed Sakura wander around town at night, even if Sasori offered to be her personal bodyguard and kick anybody's butt whoever tried to touch a single hair on Sakura's pink head. Being the shrine maiden of the small town of Konoha, apparently Sakura was posted as a target for all the bad people; rapists, perverts, and all the works that Chiyo names off to make the pink haired teen anxious and chicken out on going out and apologize to her grandmother on hands and knees. But, now that Sakura is almost an adult, she feels like she has the right to go out and be like an average young woman.

The duty as a shrine maiden in the Haruno estate seems so easy to Sakura. All she really had to do was assist in Sunday prayers and always go to the hospital after school to spend time with the patients, playing with the children and even help with their homework, help set up the town for festivals and be one of the dancers; all those things that Sakura would love to do every single day of her life and not give a single complaint. She was a lady, a princess of a shrine that teenagers are dragged to by their elders to listen to the stories Chiyo has to say about giving lessons in life: sitting on her shins for long periods of time and wearing a religious kimono that covers her near flat chest and very little curved waist, pink hair that resembled bubblegum or the cherry blossom petals people walk on with their dirty shoes and had eyes the same color as the emerald gems rich women would smash and wear as jewelry.

How does that make her special?

Sakura has never been to any parties with liquor, been to clubs or basement get-togethers. She was a good girl and her only friend could understand her over-protective grandmother and cousin's wish to keep her in the dark; as if she was a precious item that could easily be taken by just being so careless. Sakura wasn't careless and everyone knew that, being the hardworking student at Konoha High School and acing all her classes in honors and even graduation months early before everyone else... Never had alcohol in her life or even gone to second base (not even kissing any boys during spin the bottle that would always landed back on her). She was pure inside and out beside her potty mouth thanks to Chiyo.

After Sakura's parents passing, she hasn't gone downhill like people thought she would.

"Chiyo-baachan, I'm turning eighteen tomorrow and I want Ino to take me out to dinner for my birthday," Sakura looked at her grandmother with serious eyes. She had to be mature about this. "You know I would call you hourly and Ino is a very responsible person, you trust her."

"I do," Chiyo admitted, glancing away. "But, I do not trust others."

"Listen, Sakura," Sasori cut in between the short-tempered women in his life, looking at one and the other after a second or two. "I know you're capable of handling any situation that could occur in the _slightest _chance it could happen. But, as much as I hate to say it, why not take a home-birthday celebration? I can get take-out and Ino can-"

"We've done that since I was a kid, Sasori," Sakura said without using the usual nickname. "I love to spend time with you guys, but I really want to go out with Ino and socialize!"

"Bah! Everyone knows that Haruno Sakura is the popular shrine maiden in Konoha, let alone the entire Japanese island," Chiyo scoffed and turned back to cook something, probably scraping her anger out on the burned batter. Sakura's eyes didn't look at Chiyo's form anymore, staring at her plate with a blank expression before getting to her feet, bowing her head in a excuse.

"I'll be going now," Sakura mumbled in a polite tune before walking out of the kitchen, heading into the hallway that would lead to the stairs to the first floor of the shrine area and outside: the only place where she felt like a normal person.

Pakkun grunted at Chiyo's covered face and trot after the pink haired teenager, having Sasori glance at Chiyo before taking another bite of his pancake. "You know, you can't hide her forever, Chiyo-baachan..." When Chiyo didn't respond, he sighed and placed his fork down. "Chiyo, you can't keep her here like a prisoner. Why not call-"

"I did, Sasori," Chiyo muttered in a displeased tone. "Same answer as always. '_The damn barriers won't cooperate around this time, Chiyo! Why not accept the fact and go back to your knitting?' _Bah! When that ass arrives, I will shove my knitting-stick on his kneecap that he'd go crying to his baby blankey!" She turned off the stove and twirled around, as if she was a young ballerina. "I want you to keep an eye on her for the next few days, Sasori, understand?"

Sasori frowned. He watched Sakura grow up in an over-protected enviroment while he was allowed to do anything he wanted; go out until three in the morning drinking with his partner, Deidara, go and do things that some would consider...odd. He certainly had grown a deep relationship with Sakura, loving her like his own little sister he wish he had before his parents went off on him without another word, so of course he would want to do what he thought Sakura would like.

Pakkun came strolling back in on all fours, glancing at the adults like he had walked into a bad conversation. Chiyo looked at the little pug with a raised grey brow, then looking at Sasori again.

"Pakkun would agree with me about this nonsense," Chiyo declared, pointing a finger at Pakkun. The dog stiffened at the angered tone in the old lady's voice.

"It's not nonsense, Chiyo; this is about Sakura and the fact that she needs a taste of real life for once," Sasori rolled his eyes. He glanced at Pakkun with tired, yet calm eyes. "Pakkun, try not to get involved in this alright? Did Sakura seem upset on her way out?"

Pakkun sat on his bottom, his curly tail wiggled gently as he shrugged. "She didn't pet me behind the ears like she always does, if that's what you're looking for." His gruffy voice was quiet as he eyed Sasori's half-filled plate. Sasori complied by giving the leftovers to the dog by setting the plate on the wooden flooring to have the pug gobble it up, not feeling hungry at all as he watched the dog lick the syrup off his wet nose with his long tongue. "If you really want my opinion, Chiyo, I think you're getting too overboard on this. Why not leave the mess for the big boy to take care of?"

Chiyo's lip twitched in frustration. "You're not helping. If anything was to happen to Sakura, it would be on my head, you little rat!"

"What'cha say, old hag?" Pakkun's face scrunched as he sat up once more, starting to stand his ground compared to the short old woman who was pointing her spoon at him. "Come at me, sister! We'll take it outside with the squirrels as my backup, _hooooowl!"_

"I can take those bushy-tailed devils, you old bag of fluff! They should use your fur for those Ugg boots!"

Sasori simply got up from his seat and left the room to the old creatures to solve it out themselves.

=xxx=

Haruno Sakura walked through the stoned wall that set the boundaries of holy ground, exhaling into the sunshine as she let a bright smile light her face; her little hands sticking out as she embraced the warmth the closest star to Earth gave in such a giving manner. The thick trees and brush would shield off the sun's light on the pathway to the small town, not that Sakura minded that, she would just rather have the sun follow her when she walks into the free world of Konoha.

Konoha has grown a little bit into the modern style of a small town. Cafe shops, little stripmalls and even a movie cinema that shows the newest movies; still having a country-like style to it, but it will keep the youngsters occupied and not so bored. It would keep Ino sane for the time being.

Speaking of the pig, Yamanaka Ino is Sakura's only friend in the whole world, ever since they were little children in elementary school; meeting each other in art class and the bleaches blonde girl asked why she had bubblegum in her hair. Cute, yes. From that day on, those two were like sisters and did everything possible together.

Without Chiyo trying to take control, of course.

Ino was a party-girl, but had never went to bed with a man that Sakura was aware of. Whenever a boy from her old high school would openly ask the Yamanaka girl out on a date or the dance, the answer is always 'No way!' and walks on stomping on the man's pride. Sure, Sakura never went out, but no one ever asked her to anything because of her status. Sakura was always jealous of her dear friend, but that kind of envious emotion was somewhat strained for a certain reason, a reason of-

"Sakura-chaaan!" A high-pitched voice caught Sakura from her thoughts, her head looking up to see the glamorous blond girl bounding up to her. Meeting her halfway when she squealed and ran for her as well, Ino literally glomped the shrine maiden, snuggling her glittered face into her long, pink hair and inhaled the sweet smell the girl had. When they pulled back from the hug, they stared, then they giggled like children.

"You're gonna be eight-teen, Saku-chan!" Ino pouted sadly as she pinked Sakura's already pink cheeks. "You're gonna leave me in childhood with all those losers from homeroom? How dare you!"

Sakura could only smile and hug Ino again. The blond couldn't say no to her as she complied with the embrace and took the chance to smell her hair again. "Saku-chan, did your grandmother give the okay for tomorrow? The party is suppose to be great!"

"You made the party, Ino..." Sakura reminded with a soft tone before looking down to her sandaled feet. A sad shine in her emerald eyes. "She doesn't want me past curfew, so I think we have to cancel it."

Ino's teal eyes narrowed as she linked her arm with Sakura's pale one, hauling her down the path into the town of Konoha, where people were just getting ready for the day; shopkeepers organizing fruitstands, bookshelves being set outside the little bookmart and the cafe chairs were being placed down with care. The tone of Ino would match with the stance of a leader, someone Sakura would always follow wherever she went to look for an adventure. "You know what? Screw, Chiyo-sama! I made this party for my lovely girl and she deserves an amazing birthday party to remember. You're going to that party, whether Chiyo-sama likes it or not!"

Sakura was kind enough to wave to the employees of the shops before glaring lightly to her dear friend. "Do you want Chiyo-baachan to skin you alive and hang you over the well to ward of evil spirits?" She could see the roof of the brick-school of Konoha High School, a simply style of two buildings connected with a hallway that stayed open to the good weather. that would be gardened by the Yamanaka Flower Store every year. "I really, really want to go, but I doubt Chiyo-baachan will let me out of the house at all tomorrow..."

"Then I will sneak you out."

Sakura stopped walking altogether, letting the dark cloud of fear and anger get the best of her as the skeletal-impression face slowly looked at the grinning blond. How can she be so cheerful for _that _idea, huh? "Are you crazy? You're asking for the curse of Thousand Years of Pain, Ino! I don't know what that is, but Chiyo-baachan threatens Onii-sama with it, so I bet she'll use it on you too!"

"I'm not scared of that old woman, Sakura," Ino explained very cooly. Sakura really wished she was brave like her. "Now, tomorrow, just leave your bedroom window open and wait for my signal, okay?"

"This is all nonsense, Ino. I can't-"

"You _must!" _Ino's eyes bore into Sakura's emerald gems, a glitter of stars danced across the teal pools as Sakura was distracted by how strong her friend was. "This party is for you, not for the Haruno Shrine; there will be non-alcoholic drinks, yummy fatty foods, wonderful music and _boys. _You like boys, don't you?"

"Y-yeah, but I don't want to date, Ino," Sakura blinked away, looking at a young adult couple, recently married by Chiyo herself a few months ago, walking in the early morning with linked fingers; smiling adoringly to each other as the man was given a free daisy from the florist, Yamanaka Inoichi, Ino's father, and gracefully tucked the little flower behind the beloved girl's ear. The young woman giggled and kissed her husband's cheek quickly before hiding her face into his strong shoulder.

_'Someday...can I have that?' _Sakura's eyebrows furrowed before Ino snapped.

"You're still not sticking to that old imaginary friend of yours', are you?" Ino tugged lightly on Sakura's arm and began walking away from Ino's father's shop. "How old were you when you came up with him? Five? Maybe six-and-a-half?"

"As long as I can remember, I had him by my side," Sakura's voice was soft, somewhat lost as well.

Ino looked to her friend again, eyes suddenly soften from her stubborn expression as she viewed the sight before her; the early sun faced Sakura's flawless skin, making her whole body glow in a pure white hue as her pink, dolly lips parted to inhale very quietly. Her emerald eyes were easy and in another place that seemed like a fairytale of a princess being lost in the forest, her eyelashes always outlining her eyes like natural eyeliner giving the no-wonder why Sakura never bothered to wear make-up. Her long hair was distinct, thick strands lightly touching her face with the spring's wind guiding it along.

She was just so pretty.

Ino looked down and smiled with a faint blush. "I remember when it was recess, I think we were seven, and you always played alone," Ino's sweet voice drew Sakura out of her thoughts once more as she stared curiously, yet politely. "You would have these group of kids pick on you and throw whatever you were playing with into the woods and you'd go chase after it... You would go in with tears in your eyes and come back out with a smile. When I would ask why you're so happy, you'd say 'Because _he _told me that things will be okay, Ino!'. Of course, I had no freakin' idea what you were talking about, but it was your imaginary friend, wasn't it? Like your Prince Charming!"

Sakura started giggling and nodded in response. "I can't remember what he looked like, or how he would sound like... But I feel like I'm cheating on his feelings if I were to date any guy." Sakura looked off to the appearing school, smiling mostly to herself as she let the sun embrace her again. "It sounds silly, but I don't regret anything of acting so grown-up. It's like a part of my childhood wants to live on that way."

The spring gave off the beautiful color on the pastel girl and the water-colored mistress. The moment was truly thoughtful until Ino just had to break it off.

"So you can be my Crazy Cat Lady friend... I will dig that."

_"YAMANAKA INOOO!"_

=xxx=

In someplace far away, much, much, much farther; beyond the stars and the universe itself maybe, we don't know for sure, there is a world that would take you into the childhood book you read in the middle of the night while your parents slept. Of course, we couldn't have been able to read at such a young age, but we could tell ourselves the stories within the fancy texts and the beautiful drawings the mysterious illastrator put onto the white pages. Something new and something we don't see everyday. A world made of fairytale for us, a simple home for the Demon Gods who live there. Our sky is as blue as the ocean; their sky is a purple-ish pink hue with soft clouds. Their grass is much darker green then our own lighter blades, and the trees seem to glow softly in their bark as they sing silently throughout day and night. Everything is different from Earth, that is just how it is.

Within that different world, was a doorless frame that was shaped in vines and leaves of oak and maple. It was as tall as eight-feet and it was placed to be five-feet wide, age of nature and different seasons withering it gently yet it makes it seem more wise with each hundreds of years it sets onto it. Even though it was starting to fall to pieces little-by-little it was still useful for it's given purpose.

Three tall figures stood infront of the empty frame, looking at it longingly as a child would for Christmas to come. The one in front, with the hood up to cover all these facial traits, glanced up to the now violet colored sky as the soft-looking clouds slowly swirled in the eye of the storm above them; seeming content with the conditions of the weather, the cloaked figure made a small grunting noise and slowly sat down on the cool, dark grass. He watched the little water droplets fell of the tip of the blades and land on the black ground, being so distinct and contrasted like light to dark before soaking into the soil.

"Prince," the grey haired figure called out cautiously, not wanting to disturb the cloaked figure sitting silently, waiting. "Do you wish for me to fetch you a drink or a meal?"

The cloak figure didn't turn his head, nor did he move. His voice was low and seductive, years of growing into a more mature state-of-mind had helped without a certain distraction keeping him busy. "No."

"Are you sure, Prince?"

"Kakashi, I said I am fine. Leave me be," the cloaked figure clenched his fist on his knee. He was starting to feel more and more irritated by the constant noise that was breaking his concentration. "Go back home with Dobe and keep him out of trouble."

"Hey! I wouldn't do anything without you around, _Teme!" _the other cloaked figure growled out, pointing a finger at him in fury. "Theres' no fun in that!"

Kakashi's covered face strained with stress of the situation. He had promise his master that his son would be just fine in his care, now he was told by the prince himself to get lost. How sweet. "Prince, you must be educational in this. It will take time before the door will open."

"I know that, Kakashi," the sitting form said rudely. "Don't bug me."

The hyper-active character standing by Kakashi poked his ribs, getting his attention as if it was the last thing in his world. Kakashi saw how the blonde, youthful-looking man smiled toothly at him and offered a thumbs up, totally ignoring Sasuke's presence. "Ne ne, Kakashiii! Teach me that move I saw you do with Teme. I wanna use it when I battle with my old man!"

Kakashi blinked the only visible eye. "No. You're not strong enough for that."

As if a gong echoed through the thick forest of the world they lived in, Naruto's expression resembled _The Scream _painting as the childish person complained that the servant of the King entertained the Prince more then the Prince's best friend. "NO FAIR! NO FAIR!"

The constant yells from the blonde figure and the grey haired man's hushing, the cloaked figure ignored all surrounding noises of disturbances, letting his own thoughts drown out anything that didn't please him right now; his friend, his loyal servant and teacher, the noise of the wind, everything. The only thing that he was paying attention to was the sakura trees starting to bloom in his world. The pale pink petals open oh-so-slowly and gaze down at him as if to greet him, the scent of sweetness hit his senses as he takes in the only sweet thing he could tolerate. Yet, the flowers show so much admiration for the dark man, there was only one thing that will be allowed to have a response from him.

His darling flower. Sakura.

_'My darling little girl...' _the cloaked figure smirked deviously in his own shadow, noticing the small spark that lit within the door frame. _'It won't be too long before your birthday and the door will open and take me to you...' _

The commotion of the world, both _his _and _hers, _distracted the barriers of the doors that would lead them to one another. He left her at a young age, after the horrible incident that threatened their future bond as one was at stake; ten years in the Human World would simply be an ease for him. But, in his world, it has been more then a century. Waiting to see her, to touch her, to smell her sweet scent was a long dream for him. The thought of her finally becoming eighteen was something he could loosen his tight muscles to, start thinking of all the _wonderful _things he wants to do to her when he finally finds her. He couldn't stop his own thoughts trying to picture of what the young-adult of the owner of his heart, body, mind and soul would look like, and all the things he wishes to do...

Say her name.

Hum her song.

Touch her hair.

_'Eighteen is such a wonderful number...' _Eyes opened under the mask, allowing crimson-colored eyes with three commas swirl slowly, burning into his memory when the spark in the doorframes returned, a little bit longer this time.

_'Sakura, my darling princess... I'm coming back to you.'_

=xxx=

Sakura laughed wholeheartedly when she heard the ending of Kiba's, a classmate of Ino and an old classmate of Sakura before she graduated early, of his story of swimming in the creek with his friend Shino last week and a crayfish nipped him in the rear. His faithful dog, Akamaru, chased after him until he bit the little critter off, but the battle scar remained as a gory memory. Kiba always had funny stories to tell and Shino was a great sound-effecter; giving the stories a better insight with Sakura's wild imagination.

"So yeah, I'm not going swimming in there again," Kiba rolled his eyes and kicked back.

"Well, you were naked at that time," Shino added in that caused the girls to laugh must harder, their cheeks tinting red. He smiled under his scarf that covered most of his face -thought it was warm out, Shino always stayed cold and needed a scarf- and imitated Kiba's shriek of pain when he repeated it over and over, making Kiba more and more pissed off about even mentioning the story in the first place.

"Whatever," Kiba scoffed lazily. "Anyway, Ino, you set the area where we're having Sakura's birthday party, right? I wanna make sure that the invitation text you sent is correct." He pulled out his cellphone and showed the text to the two girls, Ino allowing Sakura to see the text and gape openingly.

"In the forest behind the monument?" Sakura shrieked out. The monument of Konoha was a cliff of legends of Demons who use to lurk in the town of Konoha, either feasting on human flesh or saving them from epidemics. Only one of them was a woman, Sakura was aware of that, but she had never bothered to go beyond the barrier of the monument. Chiyo had always told her that bad things always happen to pure girls who venture pass the unlucky stone. "Ino, do you _want _my grandmother to kill you?"

"All the best reasons for her not to follow us past there!" Ino smiled evily, a pinky finger touching her glossy lips. "She will never get us there!"

"True...but-"

"Don't worry, Sakura," Kiba caught their attention, both girls looked at him with his toothy grin. "If she comes after us, we will protect you; and if bad luck chases you, we got your back!"

Sakura's doll-like lips pouted softly. She flushed lightly at Kiba's heroing personality; she didn't like Kiba like _that, _no way in hell was she feeling anything like that towards Kiba. Her heart was totally set for her imaginary Prince Charming.

Yeah, she still..._loves _him. She doesn't remember his face she came up with, but she thinks every inch of his face was beautiful. The sound of his voice is nothing of a tune to her anymore, but she bet it would have sound like something a professional singer would have: low, seductive, slow and careful with every word spoken. She feels foolish, because she knows Kiba does have a crush on her, and she _should _grow up and move on from her dream.

But something was holding her back...

Sakura's smile brightened her fear out of her body. "Thanks, Kiba-kun. That's so sweet of you." She stood up from the soft ground of the grass, dusting the small flecks of grass off her white dress. "I have to get back home now; Chiyo-baachan is going to be out and Onii-chan is working. See you guys later!" She was greeted off with smiles and waves as she walked past the iron gates that held the school's sign of KHS. The sun was up higher by the time the church bell went off to signal all the student to get into the buildings to start their classes, the workers in the adult life began their social life of shopping, gossiping and exploring the wonderful town Sakura was proud to call her home.

The walk back never took Sakura too long, not to her anyway. The distractions of people's 'Hello's and colorful people just enjoying their lives like it was their last seemed to be the everyday thing for Konoha, and Sakura was always happy to see that. Walking past the little stones of her boundaries brought her back to the place she knew to her heart; being born and raised here, she knew every secret place that was said on the territory. She was an explorer as a child, getting into everything and anything when no one was looking.

The porch of the shrine was now visible, and Sakura could easily make out the little figure of Pakkun sitting on one of the steps, as if waiting for someone to come home and play with him. Being an old pug he is, he always had the energy of a puppy. Sakura smiled bigger when their eyes met for a moment and she got on her knees in the dirt and began patting her thighs lightly.

"Come here, Pakkun!" Sakura called in a happy tune, giggling as she felt foolish for calling the wise dog. He was sometimes a drama queen, being ordered around with such silly commands. But Pakkun and Sakura were tight, as one might say. "Come here, boy!"

Pakkun didn't move a muscle. Sakura was now somewhat sad about this, giving up the childish act; she got up and sat on the step next to Pakkun's chubby form, reaching gently to scratch behind his ears just the way he liked it. When she heard him give off a gurgly purr for a dog, Sakura sighed with some content.

"You know, Pakkun," Sakura rest her chin on her other hand, looking at the blooming cherryblossoms on the dark trees, "I'm sorta mad that Chiyo-baachan won't let me out after curfew. I mean, I'm turning eighteen and all, so doesn't that make me able to do whatever I want without her hovering over me like that? I'm sure you've noticed how she was this morning, ne?"

Pakkun looked at her distant expression, as if he understood. "I know she worries for me... Both of her sons died and she had to take care of her grandchildren alone. But what about my future? I want to do things I haven't done before, Pakkun. Is that wrong? Can't I have my birthday party of my dreams and maybe have my imaginary Prince Charming?"

Pakkun made a noise. It sounded like a snort and a huff as the same time. Sakura looked down and smiled sweetly. "You remember my imaginary friend, right? He was a boy...and that is all I remember him of, Pakkun. I don't know his face or his voice that I made up for him, but I wish that he was real." She stopped scratching his ears and held her own face up as she stared at the ground, looking at the detail of the dirt. "Do you even remember the name I gave him? 'Cause I don't..."

Pakkun's claws scraped the wooden steps, his energy was coming back as he sprung to his stubby legs and started barking at Sakura, the girl he pretty much protected over the years. Sakura glanced over to the small canine, confused by the performance he was now doing as he climbed up the steep stairs.

Once he reached the top, he continued to bark at the pink haired woman, as if telling her to get off her rear and stand. With more confusion seeping through her veins, Sakura slowly stood up and faced the growling mutt.

"Pakkun," Sakura said cautiously, taking a little step back. "D-do you want to play now?"

His round, wrinkled face growled out as he hopped backwards to the front shouji door of the shine and hop back to face her; his bark never stopping as his worn out teeth stick out of his whiskered lips. Her emerald eyes drawn to the events of the dog, Sakura took one step forward. Seeing that the dog ceased a single note of his bark, she took another step, and then another step...

It wasn't long before Pakkun was guiding Sakura into the shrine and up the stairs.

_._

_._

_._

_Everything he remembers is a dream to her._

_._

_._

_._

_Something horrid took place in sealing away her pleasurable memories, but of what?_

_._

_._

_._

_As she ventures to the path of Adulthood, maybe something will answer her..._

_._

_._

_._

_But would it be the right thing..?_

_._

_._

_._

_Or a fatal consequence for the future bride of the Demon God?_

=xxx=

AUTHOR'S ENDING NOTE-I'm sorry for the suckyness of Chapter One, but I felt like I should show everyone what Sakura's day is usually like until her birthday xD Critics can star their engines if they want, but I might as well pop their tires... BE PATIENT, OKAY? ;w; These things take FREETIME and Kitty doesn't have TOO MUCH OF IT RIGHT NOW -falls out of chair- I need a big glass of milk ;A;

WHAT DO YOU THINK PAKKUN WILL DO? WILL HE GIVE HER A BONE FOR AN EARLY BIRTHDAY PRESENT? OR WILL HE TALK?! OH GAWD, A TALKING PUG IN THE HOUSE! -lederpface-

You know what Kitty likes, right? She likes it when you find a pleasure in Reviewing, Following or Favoriting...or even just leave me alone and never come back because there are so much better authors out there (we all know it's true, people. Throw the tomatos at meh!).


	3. Chapter 3

._. ... Before you guys read Chapter Two of _Tasting Flesh, _please do take a moment to read this semi-important Authors Note for the evening. Recently, I have been getting messages in my PM box and (somewhat unable to be viewed) Reviews on this story. The following examples will not have the names to protect the ones with the opinions/fixed to look unable to locate the note if anyone looks in the Reviews or hack into my PM box:

_'what the hell is with this story?! this seems like a ripoff off of another authors story or something.'_

_'Your speech is too long and it bores me. Try to improve on -insert stuff here about grammar/story-plot/character-development/etc here- before you upload something.'_

_'I don't get this story plot at all; first Sasuke is with Sakura and now he's not?'_

_'I don't understand Sakura's character at all. She's like a spoiled brat or something.'_ and or _'Sasuke's character seems too happy. Are you taking it under the Road to Ninja Sasuke?'_

_'U r not as good as the author of Quietus.'_

And blah, blah, blah...

I'm really surprised that people are somewhat pointing out of what looks like **all **of my 'mistakes'. Am I mad about that? No, I'm not. But I don't think some people are, I'm not sure how to exactly put it but, not giving me a chance. I know some people love to point out one's mistakes and errors, I get that; I get it from work and my classes tons of time, so I'm used to it. But it doesn't seem fair that people are judging my story so early in the beginning and trying to (help?) in their best way possible. As I said, I allow critics to Review to their heart's content if they really wanted to, but the way some of them are doing it is like flinging sand out of the sandbox after I just finished putting a new set in.

And I'm not mad about this at all, but I would really like it if people will lighten up a bit? I'm not saying _'Don't you freakin' dare say anything bad about my story!' _kinda thing; but don't act like you're a professional author and you have the right to be a critic to one's attempt to write a story for fun. I know people who are young of being under the age of preteen, or even foreign in the language of English yet they try to make a story, and people still judge them from every angle possible.

If you don't like it, then don't read it. is a public website for _everyone _to try out in making stories and _have fun. _

Next in thought, the point of a couple people saying that I'm not as great as AngeLhearteD, I think this is somewhat important to point out: _**I am not AngeLhearteD. **_I am not in the same education of literature of her, nor do I have the best grammar and speech as her, or either that I am the best storyteller like her. Do I wish I was as talented as AngeLhearteD? A little. But I am truly proud in myself with all my work I put into it for the people who do want to read my stories, and I feel content with myself and what I am doing. I make mistakes and I learn from them; to grammar and choice of words and sentences, I know that I need work. That's why I want to make stories like these. I like to show my improvements and my failures and feel proud of it. I know most of my mistakes before I update a story, but I do not have the proper time to go word-for-word and make it picture perfect (and no, I am not looking for a beta reader for this fanfiction. I don't feel like I really need one, honestly). I know I've said that people can say whatever is bad, but what I really mean is like _'The story could use this and this' _or '_I don't get the feel of the situation so I do not like it.' _Grammar and descriptive parts don't matter to me.

If you don't like my grammar or speech, that is just fine and dandy with me. Just keep it to yourself and either continue to read, or move on to someone who has a better story in advanced grammar then I do. I know there are many better authors out there. As I say before the story starts _'You can leave my story in the dirt! I don't mind!'. _

Lastly, with the negative responses to Sakura or other's personality in the characters. Sakura is suppose to be a self-concious teenager who thinks Ino is the beauty. Boys always seem to go more for Ino and ignore Sakura because, in her beliefs, she's too _weird. _So, as I'm sure other teenage girls feel, will point out to themselves of what's considered wrong or unattractive; it is a natural way for teenagers to behave, and I felt that Sakura's character in this story would fit perfectly in the plot of a girl who thinks all the wrong things while her best friend sees all the beauty inside and outside with her. Ino and Sakura's friendship will prove important in this story, incase some hasn't notice, so I hope this will answer both critics and reviewer's curiosity before it got too rough. As well for Sasuke's personality in the prologue...crap, Sasuke is _suppose _to be happy being with the one that is suppose to be his bride. If you don't like Sasuke's personality in this story, then look at another male character I'm using in here and like them instead. Is Sasuke going to be a softy with Sakura 24/7 in this story like when she was a baby? Honestly, that's for me to know and for you guys to find out.

So! To end this long and probably boring note, and I thank all who read this, I would just like the people who point out the bad stuff to lighten up a little ;3 We are not pros here in this world, but I never asked anyone to be. I want people to be themselves. You have the right to Review or not; Favorite or not; Follow or note... Hell, you don't have to do anything if you don't want to. I'M NOT ASKING YOU TO~. Other then that, I would like to thank everyone who has said both good and bad things about my story; you all have done a lot and I appreciate that.

REPLIES TO REVIEWS (that need my answers)-

Lady Rini- Thank you for not throwing the tomatos at me uwu... I need them to make some sauce later xD I hope you have been enjoying this story, it means a lot with your nice words.

harusaki-tsukiko- Huh, I've never noticed that in my writing owe' Thank you ;D Then I think it is good to know that people know who I am when I write; that might be helpful once in a while, no?

Naraku's Phoenix- I'm so glad you like the italics ;w; I wanted to put some kind of poem/whatever-it's-called in one of my stories, but they never seem to fit well with the other plots... But thank you lots and I hope to hear from you again! ;3

momoXvolturi- I just don't think my writing is all that good, but your kind comment makes me think otherwise (a little bit xD)! Thank you so much, and I'm glad you can understand Sakura's situation as of right now. I hope you have a nice day!

Princess Ren- Black Bird is actually what inspired me for this story; there are some similarities, but I'm trying very hard to not make it so relatable, you know? I hope you will enjoy the story!

Anonymous(Guest)- Sakura is actually meant to be a very innocent and naive character in this story, also putting lots of detail on what's going on in her head to help the readers get a good idea of what kind of person she is; also as well to prepare some of Sakura's reactions to future situations that might not fit to every-day-people. I'm trying hard to prepare the readers for a whole difficult area in the story that may confuse them, so being as detailed as I can is my best way to help the readers instead of them asking so many questions and lose their patience. If you do it otherwise, then I guess I can understand your point-of-view, but I would like to stick to my way of helping the readers. I thank you for the compliment and I hope you will enjoy the chapter ;3

whoami(Guest/Not-so-Guest?)- Oh, hello! ;D I'm sorry that you don't know your password and I hope you will find it someday and be able to put your stories on this site! You seem like a very creative person and I like that! I do plan on finishing this story -in...the future! lawl- and I find it good that I remind you of a good author! ;w; I'm probably not a good author, but I'm okay with that! xD I hope you will enjoy the chapter and have a great day.

Culpa- You are too sweet ;A; -gives you more writing and cupcake-

ImmaPiratte- SO MANY QUESTIONS INDEED QwQ Hopefully most will be answered in this chapter C; If not, then please let imagination help you ease your mind~ *w* Thank you for following my story and I hope you will enjoy it greatly for literal entertainment. If you don't Favorite it, that really doesn't bother me. Worthy of being favorited doesn't apply to my goal of being a author xD You can do whatever you want that pleases you. I'm not looking to get millions of Followers or Favoriters, but you do whatever you like! Yes, Sakura is suppose to be a self-concious teenager in this story -like a serious case, in my opinion- so I hope that answers your question C;

Please take note that cold weather is getting to Kitty's homeland fairly severe, and so I will need to get fuzzbally! Reviews, Favorites, Follows or just leaving this story and never coming back will help get me ready for the long winter I will be living in for long, long months! Please enjoy Chapter Two of _Tasting Flesh, _and please do take a look at AngeLhearteD's fanfiction profile and read her stories! Thanks to her wonderful talents of a writer, she is the one who inspired me to write this story.

=xxx=

_._

_._

_._

_Each step she takes is somewhere she doesn't know._

_._

_._

_._

_Each moment he waits to go somewhere he calls home._

_._

_._

_._

_The hearts pounding in their chests as they await of what is coming to them, hopefully good._

_._

_._

_._

_Dear reader, can you tape the ripped pages back into the spine?_

_._

_._

_._

_Or shall the tears of ink stain your hands of the unfortunate soul?_

_._

_._

_._

**T**a_s_t**i**n_g _F**l**e_s_h

Chapter Two

He was raised with patience. His father taught him that when he was a very young age, centuries ago, maybe before sunlight touched the earth of the human world. We may never know. But patience is something he must have learned and mastered before his teenager-age of his time; taking small roles as a royal prince in his kingdom, he would take his time with everything that needed his small attention and soon walk off to go into his own thoughts and imagination. But, as he sits here now, infront of the wooden frame that held the invisible door that would lead him to, he wasn't having the best of time watching the little misty-light that would spark once in a great while. His hunger for a bigger light itched in his throat as he tried to keep his demonic growl inaudible. His fingers were starting to dig into the black soil of his world, the dirt crumble under his fierce hold.

A form plopped beside him as bright blue eyes stood in his way between him and the door. "Ne, ne, Teme! Don't get your thong in a bunch, okay? The door will open soon enough and then you can run through and all that romantic crap!" His friend, Uzumaki Naruto, always offered some kind of comfort, but it will never ease Sasuke when he is like this.

"Leave me alone," was his only reply to the blond.

Naruto's eye twitched as he fell back into the ground, looking at the only opening in the clouds that started circling more slowly, growing a little bit bigger then he checked last time -which he figured was four hours ago- letting his imagination try to take place. He knew his best friend was excited for the door to open to the Human World, that he will be able to see his future bride, but this stoic attitude was worse then usual. _'Even more of a bastard then when he came home all those years ago. What to do, what to do!'_

"Hey, Teme with the chicken-ass hair," Naruto started out _friendly _to Sasuke's stiff form. "Tell me a story right now."

Sasuke's red eyes glanced at him, raising a questioning brow that erked the blond man to start talking in a explanation. The blond grinned in triumph before continuing. "I want you to tell me what it was like when you first met this poor girl, Teme! She's a human after all, and Itachi-niichan said you knew her since she was born; so spill it! Gimme something to tease you with during the Best Man Speech, Dattebayo!"

"Who said you're the Best Man?"

Now _that _broke Naruto's heart. "Sasuke-teme, can't you amuse me while I'm forced to sit here with you and _phorny _man over there!" Phorny was a made-up word Naruto came with for a nickname for Kakashi, Sasuke's most trusted servant of the royal family, mixing the two words of 'horny' and 'porn' for the fact that the said grey haired man always seems to be reading such dirty books. Although Kakashi said he was all in it for the good plot lines, Naruto thought otherwise. "It would be nice for you to relive some memories, right? Come _ooon! _I bet your girl was cute when she was a baby, ne?"

That was a stupid question to Sasuke's ears. Of course Sakura was an adorable baby; who in the right mind would question that? "It was about eighteen years ago when she was born, Dobe... I met her parents when the mother was pregnant with her."

The flashes of memories seem to replay softly, like a movie of his own past playing in his head as he started to remember the first time he actually got to see his destined that the gods themselves gave to her way before she was conceived...

"She was the most beautiful thing I ever saw..." Sasuke's eyes dimmed out of his crimson color, the three commas fading into his normal black eyes as his lids soften. His sculpted lips parted gently as his clenched fists instantly loosened. He looked over to his sitting companion, who was obviously waiting for more. He had a toothy smile on his face and his eyes were squinted into slits... Annoying.

"Keep making that face and I'll rip your throat out," Sasuke warned.

=xxx=

Pakkun was waiting ontop of the stairs for Sakura, waiting patiently as he sat on his rear with his curly tail wagging. Only the shadow of the pug's anatomy was visible to Sakura as a small shadow that stretched all the way to the bottom steps, where Sakura was standing still. Her pale features was distinct in the dark hallway behind the offering hole that would take coins by the people who would throw them in, like a wishing well, and the coins would be collected after a month and donated to hospitals and shelters in the city. It was believed that it would take a month for a prayer to come true; and most of the time, it does. The prayer floor, also known as the first floor, is usually bright and happy...

But all Sakura could see in the holy room was darkness and eerie silence.

"Pakkun," Sakura whispered, swallowing quickly before continuing. She felt like she _had _to be quiet. "Come on, boy. I want to play outside." It's not that she was afraidof the darkness, no the dark never scared her, but the feeling of something _watching _her from the top of the stairs -besides Pakkun- and just waiting for her to come up. She was uncomfortable, but she couldn't move away. "You need the fresh air, don't you? Come on, Pakkun!"

Pakkun started barking again, more longer and whiny as his lower jaw wobbled in his usual begging move. He kept barking until Sakura's nerves were on edge and she took one single step onto the stairs. This action seemed to please Pakkun greatly as the dog sprang to his feet and barked a bit louder, a gruffy sound coming from his plugged nose as he kept calling to Sakura's still form to follow. Very slowly, Sakura started to move up the stairs in silent steps; going one at a time and putting her closer to the heavy cloud of unseen face watching her.

Pakkun's chubby form wobbled away from Sakura's long legs, her white dress receiving a big gust of wind through her whole body, her long pink hair pushed back of her shoulders as she inhaled the odd scent of something sweet and spicy all at once. The smell of a burned tree and a sweet tang of orange burned her nostrils as her thick lashes fluttered closed for a moment. Nausea swept behind her lids but she kept herself straight as see took her first steps on the second floor, hearing soft noises and a heavy warmth in the wind.

"Pakkun, come here..." Sakura whispered somewhat tiredly, following the small dog who was making his usual scruffy noise through his giant nose whenever he overworked his short legs. Her vision seemed to become hazy as she past the living room door, being slid closed and taking in the sunlight through the open window, Sakura didn't mistake the noise of a childish giggle echo from the papery cover.

_'Do it again!' _the hazy voice of a little girl perked Sakura's ears, having her pretty head turn to see a silouette of two figures, one short and one tall, moving with energy on the otherside.

Sakura blinked. "H-hey... Whos' there!" Sakura's neck bristled with frustration. The rule of being on the higher level of the temple was not permitted without the priestess' permission or request. Her cheeks boiled to a deep blush as she hastly slid the shouji door open, ready to yell...

And nothing was there.

Sakura's eyebrows furrowed, leaning her head in to examine the room just to make sure no one was there. When there was no evidence of any being leaving imprints on the foamy rug or the soft cushions of the couch, Sakura swallowed and closed the door back shut. She breathed gently and pressed her forehead on the wooden frame and closed her eyes for a moment to get her head together. Maybe she was falling ill and her head was playing tricks on her?

Another burst of a childish laughter hit the back of Sakura's form, causing her to stiffen and spin around to the dark hallway that would lead to the kitchen or the stairway to the third floor. There sat Pakkun on the wooden flooring, looking at Sakura with a piercing look that matched with his still form. If Sakura didn't know any better, she would've guessed that Chiyo bought a statue that looked exactly like the little guard dog of the Haruno Shrine.

The dog wasn't barking, let alone showing any sign of energizing excitement like he was before. He was watching Sakura's every move as her body slowly turned to face his way, and even _slower _steps down the hallway before getting up and lead her into the dark shadows of the the second setting of stairsl the voices coming back from behind her and seemed to move with the air and past Sakura's way and rolled up the stairs.

_'Wait for me!' _the girl's voice giggled. Sakura's head was starting to pound a thick drum as her heartbeat filled her ears. _'One more time... Please? I have been a very...good girl...' _The sound of the name the girl was trying to squeal out faded out in a misty cry as Sakura's chin tilted upward to the stairs. Pakkun was already halfway up the set and peering over his shoulder to make sure that Sakura was still following.

Her emerald eyes seemed to be glazed over to a darker shade, yet a sparkle still lingered in her beautiful orbs; her expression was calm, but her brows furrowed in a worrysome state of the abnormal noises and feelings she was getting in the solitude of the holy temple.

_'As expected...' _Pakkun's wrinkled face scrunched when Sakura's mouth was unconsciously moved to the sound of the voice that was lingering in the air above both of them. The voice of the past -_Sakura's own voice_- was audible in the giggles as Pakkun let them through Sakura's closed mind. _'The barrier won't move...but she can hear them for sure. So the spell hasn't fully consumed Sakura's memories, after all.' _

Pakkun's good conscience reminded him of what Chiyo would do to him if she ever found out about the dog's plan to lead Sakura. He pushed that sweet angel of himself aside and allowed Sakura to walk silently past him; finding amusement that the fogged mind of the human teenager was assisting her instead, leaving Pakkun to watch carefully as Sakura stood in the lonely hallway of the living quarters.

Pakkun's little paw raised above his head as he summoned another known quote from the young child of Sakura's soul. His talent, as everyone close to him knew, was able to create illusions and hallucinations in the weak minded of the human brain. With what he knew from the almost-eighteen girl, from watching her grow up, that she was a very hyper girl with the itch for adventure and joy with her close companion.

_'I want to go there!' _Pakkun watched as the entranced Sakura mouthed the words gently, whimpering in a great tune as her steps went down the hallway to the designated area that Pakkun set: Chiyo's bedroom.

The air of Pakkun's spell swirled around, little specs of dust and glitter brushed Sakura's cheek in a gentle kiss as her eyesight stayed focused at the only nobbed-door in the whole temple for a room. Every soft exhale Sakura breathed was a sweet word of a memory she didn't know she had.

_'I want to go see... Let me see, please.'_

_'Take me there...'_

_'Let me see it, okay? I won't do anything bad...'_

Watching Chiyo's door with careful eyes, Sakura's syrupy thoughts didn't matter to her attention anymore as her very pale hand reached out and touched the doornob. Her pupils expanded as her eyes shut tightly closed as a sudden heat that hit her abdomen, shooting up her spine until it came into contact of her neck. She coughed lightly and her head fell back as she fell into a deep sleep of something that just made her _feel _like it wasn't a dream.

_The softness of her futon bedding is what Sakura thought of first. Her hands slowly moved up her sides and graced on the silky cotton sheets of her cozy mattress and picked at her foamy pillow; her whole body feels so much smaller somehow, like she had shrunked into her little height of being a little kid once more. She usually felt her long pink hair in the morning before opening her eyes, but she felt none of her pink locks. Funny, she never went to bed with her hair up._

_She must've been dreaming of when she was little._

_Sakura whimpered lightly, her voice a pitch or two higher then usual; her small hands rubbed her face furiously as she noticed the familiar of pinkness behind her closed eyes. She didn't want to get up so early in the morning, no sir, she did not want to get up. She threw her hands above her head and stretched unwantingly._

_"Hey," a soft, masculine voice perked her little ears. For some reason, out of her own memories, she knew the voice well. The name of who it belonged to, she had no idea. It was too young to have been her fathers, nor was it close to Sasori's deep throaty voice; the owner, however, Sakura just knew very well. She liked the voice._

_Sakura made another childish noise of a whimper before rolling away from the sweet voice, pulling her thick quilt over her shoulders and wrapped herself like a caterpillar before curling into a ball. She wasn't going to listen. She was still tired and she didn't want to get up yet, so she must resist the temptation of the sudden warmth caressing her cheek. His knuckles were calloused, but they were soft against the swell of her rosy face; not pressuring the poor little girl to do something she didn't want to. Sure, she may be spoiled by this person, but she was always a good girl._

_"Sakura..." his thumb lightly pulled her short hair behind her ear, his hot breath tickled lightly and made her giggle cheekly before burying her face into her pillow. She heard him sigh quietly before rubbing her covered arm of the blanket. "If you don't want to get up, Sakura, then what do you want to do?"_

_"Cuddle!" Sakura exclaimed with her eyes still closed, her little hand shot out from under the blanket and grasped the long fingers of __**his **__hand. She pulled his arm around her form and cuddled her back into his broad chest, sighing with content before competely relaxing her body back into slumbering mode. She pressed her face into his warm hand, kissing his knuckles lightly in a childish peck and kept her face pressed against his soothing palm._

_She knew his instinct would have him press closer to her smaller body, giving her all the comforting warmth of his body. She was being cradled gently in his arms, the other slipping under her and allowed to be lifted into a sweet hug that made her heart flip a beat. She may have been a younger child, but she knew that this is what princesses would feel when their princes would come and save them. She still read those fairytale stories to this day and enjoys them, but being able to feel his strong heartbeat against her ear._

_Sakura smiled with a bright glow to her complexion as she felt something soft and slightly moist press against her hairline, his hand brushing her hair away from her face as he peppered the smooth skin of her head with kisses. She mewled cutely as her eyes started to crack open, wincing to the bright light of the sunlight hitting her sensitive eyes. _

_"The sun is too bright..!" Sakura mumbled with a pout on her doll-like lips, her hands clung to the blanket and his clothes -since his arm was around her- and burrowed deeper into her little cocoon. Her lashes allowed her to see little around her bedroom; bookshelves and little sewing and knitting stuff she was learning from her grandmother, and the soley black shadow of him, so close and radiating warm heat on her futon bedding. He was so much better then a teddy bear!_

_"Look at me, Sakura..." His soft command was smooth on his tongue, her body listening to his voice as she rolled to the other side, her eyes meeting darkness. He always wore the color black. She didn't mind it though, he always hid better in Hide-and-Seek in the shadows, so wearing matching colors proved helpful for her adventurous game outside or in the pale hand graced down her head, fingers gently hooked her chin and slowly tilted her head up to meet his eyes-_

Sakura's eyes snapped open. Her throat tightened ina sob-like noise as she met Pakkun's face on the floor. The chillyness of the wooden flooring stung Sakura's cheek, all rememberance of the voices of a child and warmth touching her once in a while was all gone in existence; her head was ringing with soreness of the impact she recieved from her fall, possibly bruising on her knees and chin a little bit.

The pink haired teenager groaned with a dry throat as she pushed herself up onto her rear, leaning against the wall of the hallway as she looked around the area she was in. Still quiet and dull, just as she woke up this morning.

"W-what..." Sakura swallowed, trying to moisten her mouth. She felt so dizzy. "What happened..? Why am I upstairs, ne?" She rubbed her eyes sorefully as Pakkun trot over gently and pressed his wet nose onto her bare skin of her knee, sniffing around the jointed limb.

_'No scent of the spell... She must've pushed it out of her thoughts when she tried opening the door,' _Pakkun thought with a grunt as he eyes the door that held Chiyo's sleeping quarters on the other side. When the spellbound Sakura tried to turn the knob, in the dog's hopes of opening it, was locked thight by the elderly-looking woman. The resistence given to Pakkun's spell caused Sakura to get a seizure and fall out of the spell; any memory of following the dog forgotten. _'Damn woman just had to lock the door, huh?'_

Pakkun's rant was cut short when Sakura's shaking hand rubbed his floppy ear, a soothing pace that made the dog to instantly purr under the scratched he loved way too much. His long tongue draped out and waggled when he heard Sakura giggle lightly. "You're such a good dog, Pakkun. Good boy!"

Sure, Pakkun wasn't an average dog that guarded the Haruno Temple. He was rather a special kind of canine that you wouldn't find everyday; a magical breed of pug that would help the priests' and monks' centuries prior to today's date and society. Pakkun is actually a very, very, _very _old dog that originated from the world that held the Demon God's next heir in a field and a doorframe. He was a wise dog, likes long walks during the day and occasionally chase a squirrel up a tree for fun. But, never be too carefree with it, Pakkun does not like being treated like a human's pet.

But, Jesus, Sakura had the touch of the heavens on his ears!

Sakura smiled sweetly to the old dog. She liked her little companion and how much he acts like a pillow, limping over to his side and expose his belly to be scratched by her. She did it for a moment, rubbing her fingers on his fur before shakingly getting up to her feet.

Pakkun was worried now, flipping to his feet quickly and watching every move Sakura did. Watching her have a seizure scared Pakkun, no doubt; he cared for Sakura... In a way he didn't know how, but he didn't want anything more to get worse then it already was. He thought the spell he was giving Sakura was slipping through the cracks of her head, giving the chance to _fix things _before hell breaks loose.

Sakura's grip on the wall was tight, unable to trust herself thoroughly with her numbing nerves and wobbling legs was just uncomfortable for her own mind to judge; leaving her trust with her tired arms and the walls of the hallway to get to her bedroom, which was three doors down.

She entered her bedroom with little troubles, her energy totally drained by the time she reached her futon bed. The little red clock on the floor next to the bed read that it was barely ten at noon, only four more hours until Ino would get out of school and come over to the shrine for a snack and homework tutoring by her dearest friend. She can take a little nap before Sasori gets home, maybe take a relaxing bath in the bath house outback of the shrine where the occupants of the holy ground has their own personal spa and the little cabin-like houses for anyone who wishes to spend a rest there. The Haruno Shrine was always prepared to pamper and please all who are sweet at heart, as it was chosen by Kizashi's family generations before.

Clawing under her covers, Sakura nuzzled her doll-like face into her foamy pillow and sighed softly before shutting down her whole body. Landing on the cushioning material of her bedding and the skirt of her dress flowed across the mattress, minding the watching eye of Pakkun by Sakura's head. Sakura looked at the old dog, offering a little small smile before resting her eyes to ease the headache that was growing a little bit worse by the moment.

Pakkun waited until the even breathing of Sakura's lungs told him she was sleeping, he got up from his sitting position and wobbled outside the bedroom; his intensions strong as he hurried down to Chiyo's bedroom door. The only wooden door that doesn't slide, Chiyo usually didn't lock the door since Pakkun or Sasori would need something important from the confines of her room. Pakkun was very angered within his own thoughts as he stared at the shiny doornob that knocked Sakura out of her hypno-spell that he took so long to prepare.

_'To think Chiyo had an issue with trust,' _Pakkun's brow twitched rapidly as he raised his paw. A small spark emerged from one of his claws, dust flying up to the small piece of metal. The doornob shuddered before twisting on it's own, a sudden halt in the left and coughed glittering dust from it's keyhole before growling down at Pakkun. The pug sighed in defeat and slouched his ears.

_'Might as well tell Sasori.'_

Walking past Sakura's open bedroom door, the canine made sure that the pink haired girl look comfortable in her own bed before going down the flights of stairs to the prayer's room; coming into sight of the redheaded male arriving through the enterance with a bag of groceries filled to the top and barely toppling out. Pakkun gave him a moment to slide the door close and face the little magical dog before offering a polite nod.

"Pakkun, do you think Sakura would like some homemade ramen for tomorrow?" Sasori asked as he pulled out a list written on a long sheet of paper, along with a girl's phonenumber with a kiss mark on the edge. "This chick at the market gave me the idea with this nice recipe. I remembered how Sakura loved ramen as a little kid." He started walking past Pakkun's sitting form before noticing the silence he was getting. Looking down, Sasori instantly noticed that the old dog was giving the look of anger mixed with sadness. "What's up, Pakkun?"

With the guilt being swallowed down his throat, Pakkun looked down in shame. "I was trying to take down the barrier, but Chiyo locked her bedroom door before any real progress was made."

Sasori's brown eyes narrowed instantly. "What?"

"The barrier is thinning, Sasori," Pakkun input with his serious voice. "I wanted to see how much Sakura could remember for the time being before..._he _gets here."

"And what kind of results did you get?"

"Nothing. It all went off when she tried opening the door," Pakkun whimpered in his canine misery, ear dropped down and buried his stuffy face into his tiny paws. "I'm sorry, Sasori. I just can't handle watching Sakura being like this anymore."

Sasori kept all of his anger inside of himself. He didn't want to lash out when Sakura was sleeping (yes, he could sense the innocent girl sleeping on the third floor) keeping all his loud voices of anger and such inside. He knew Chiyo would have a fit if she found out about Pakkun's plan on opening the barriers inside Sakura's fragile mind; this was a bad sort for the dog's immortal reputation. He knew telling Chiyo would be the right thing, get Sakura inspected for any damages, and go on with the rest of Chiyo's 'Master Plan'...

"I won't tell her," Pakkun's ears perked instantly, "if you make all of Sakura's birthday meals for tomorrow."

"...Deal."

=xxx=

.

.

.

_They say that the last 24 hours of one's life is important._

_._

_._

_._

_But to what extent would the limit be? Is there even one?_

_._

_._

_._

_As she sleeps the spell off, her life inches closer..._

_._

_._

_._

_To what awaits on her eighteenth birthday._

=xxx=

AUTHOR'S ENDING NOTE- Yes yes, I know it's a short chapter D: But I have been very busy lately due to wintery weather and my classes going on break soon (did I mention I have a nasty cold? It hurts like hell.) but I do promise that next chapter will be more pleasant and longer to your satisfaction! ;3 I hope everyone is having a wonderful winter season and I will update as soon as I can.

Patience is GOLD~

...

and so are chocolate coins ewe

Remember to Review, Follow, Favorite or do whatever you want that pleases your day! Even cutting off this story from your eyes and never coming back is all good to me. Just have a nice day, alright?


	4. Chapter 4

I just wanted to say first that all my adoration goes out to the people who left both nice and mean Reviews on the last chapter to my Author's Note about all of the negativity I was getting about my story/grammar/etc. Everyone who was honest about their opinions went straight to my heart sweetly and I don't think I could have asked anything more from all of you; even to those who hasn't Reviewed or done anything, thank you to from the deepest pit of my heart. If I could literally thank every individual who took the time to read my message, I would, but...there is too many and I am limited on my time ;w; You know I love you all right?

I was actually surprised I got this one negative PM about my whole message in general, pretty much saying I was being naggy. It doesn't hurt me, but I was glad that at least one person was willing to be totally honest with me. I like that the person was willing to open up with my work about what they didn't like, but it was short. Not wording all of my mistakes, so I was simply alright with that. But! Other then that, everyone was just amazing and I wish I could hug you all. I would seriously dress like a Pikachu and hug you all senseless (I'm such a nut).

Another quick note to a PM that came to my attention of the inspiration I got to make this story. Yes, I have said AngeLhearteD was the one to inspire me to publish this story on ; but I was mostly inspired for the story by the book _Red Riding Hood _and the amazing shojo manga of _Black Bird. _To what extent, I have no clue of what, but I am truly pleased with what the story's unfolding. My Oma and Grandma (Oma is my German grandmother and Grandma was born in America) both told me folktale stories and tons of amazing tales that I took to heart even to this day. So, I guess as I think of it, my elders were great into helping to make this story.

REPLIES TO REVIEWS (that need answers from Kitty)-

momoXvolturi- I would like to openly thank you for your upmost honest opinion about the whole situation that I unfortunately brought into the light. Your encouraging words have helped put a smile on my face and I appreciate all that you do as a simple reader just taking time to read my stories nontheless. I know for a fact that I could use improvement in grammar, but I thank you most for your light response of certainty that I'm doing just fine in your eyes. And, if it's okay if I say my opinion, you don't do any unecessary bitching; you simply state your opinion and I grant that as a right in your hands. Your opinion of my reaction to all the negativity was grand to me too. Honestly, I did want to burst a bubble and let Hell loose, but I saw no point in what power I posses -which isn't too much since I'm still in classes for Literaturing Majors- so I took it with too much sugar(?). BUT! I know if I ever need to rant about anything that upsets me, I think you would think the same thing and do what I wouldn't do. So, to tip my hat off in appreciation, I wish you a wonderful day and I hope you will enjoy the chapter!

.Fire- First off, 'cause I haven't noticed it before, your icon is sexy D;~ -lawl, I am so unprofessional- All your questions will, hopefully, be answered in this chapter or the next; but I hope you will still enjoy the story as it continues to go one! Your kind comment has put a smile on my face when I read it with all the smiley faces, so I will give you one too! ;D Wah-la!

Lucia Tsukiyomi-hime- Your kind words of encouragement have made me feel all warm and tingly on the inside ;w; Thank you very much for your sweetness made me giggle. I was happy that you were completely honest with why you are reading my story, and to be honest with you, my kind reader, I am truly honored to have you read it. And your grammar? I think it's just fine, so I will think of you as a hero for being honest with me!

Lady Shizu- ;D... Eh xD I dunno yet -gets smacked with chair-

harusaki-tsukiko- I certainly wish I can give you a big cupcake to show how much I appreciate all that you do for me as a reader ;w; Pretty much with all my stories, I don't think I can thank you enough. Judgemental people are people I am used to, with classes and work, so I wasn't...all too unbelieved by it? (is that even a word?) Thank you so much, dear and I can't believe that you're such a sweetheart to someone like me ;w; And I would have to agree with the flirty-Sasu...not my favorite. Chiyo's character will definitely play an interesting part in the story, so she's plays a character that I _hope _to confuse readers and get them thinking.

Lady Rini- I thank you so much for your enouraging words of bravery and I hope that I will please you with my writing in the future C; You're sweet and I find that your opinion to send them somewhere hot as a boost to brighten my mood about the whole situation. I wish I can give you a cookie. You're not mean, you're just honest and I thank you for being 'serious' about me not having to stand up for myself.

SasuSakuKawaii- I thank you for admitting my little mistakes of grammar and wording, and that you're willing to take the time to read my note and Reviews that caused me to play such a mindless role. You're being very nice to me nontheless and I don't think I can ask anything more from someone as polite and kind as you. I hope that you will enjoy my future improvement and keep up with the honest Reviews! C;

ImmaPiratte- OwO...That was a very long Review, my dear friend xD I thank you for detailed letter and how nice you are being and honest. To point it out quickly, just so I don't forget, it is not that I don't care if you Followed/Favorited or not, I just simply don't find a goal for people's approval or 'allowing' to be acknowledged by them if they don't want to. Yes, yes ;D I do reply to PMs if they need answers, such as your last one about Sakura's self-concious personality. Any questions you have in regards to the story will be answered before every chapter (since I do not know how to properly reply to Reviews on here, this is my most comfortable way) so I hope that helps you little cloud. I hope you will enjoy this chapter and have a wonderful day.

Culpa- -gives more and moreee- ;A;~! You're too sweet!

Naraku's Phoenix- I'm glad that I got a good author like you to become a regular C: (and, as I am shy to admit this, I have read your stories in my freetime and I adore them to heart). I usually prefer to keep my stories like that, to ease the problems of timeskips or even switches that would bother the reader, in my opinion. I hope your curiosity isn't bothering you ;w;! I would apologize but...I was actually going for that xD And thank you for the kind words about the negtive responses I have been getting, it will keep me up like the other kind Reviews people have given me! I hope you will stay comfortable wherever you are as well, as I already made my igloo in my yard... I love winter! So I shall share my good snow with you.

Anonim(Guest)- Uh-huh...yes, I am aware that I speak too much in my Author's Notes, but I felt like I had my own right to say what I wish before I got into the story. And, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I will not be getting a blog or twitter C: Sorry if my 'damn annoying' things bother you so much. I hope you will enjoy this chapter and have a good day.

Anonymous(Guest)- I am glad that you are enjoying how the plot is moving, and I hope you will be so kind to stick around to see how it will unfold C; I am trying hard for this story to be questionable, but also entertaining the reader's mind with 'what-if' ideas and see how their reactions will play out.

Elsa(Guest)- Hey and welcome to my story! :D I'm happy that you're here. And, to respond to your kind words: Thank you for adding into the readers who actually like my writing ;w; You're too sweet, you know? I hope you won't lose the bookmark and will enjoy the story! (And yes, there is no shame in liking lemons... We all do!) And thank you for wishing me luck for my classes!

To all others that have Reviewed and I didn't reply to them in this message, please take note that I adore everyone who have opened up with their opinions and took the time to say whatever they wished for me to know. I adore all my readers and I hope you all feel the same for my story; as I hope that someday I can somewhat inspire you to try and take on the challenge of making your own story. You're all amazing and, I again, cannot thank you all enough for how much I appreciate every word. AND HOLY SHNIFFLES, 100+ Followers and it's not even that old?! ;w; PUDDING FOR EVERYONE xD

_Danke! Viel Gl__ück.  
(Thanks a lot! I wish you all luck.)_

=xxx=

_._

_._

_._

_Every kiss she had from him tore away her pain._

_._

_._

_._

_Every touch he gave her made her sane._

_._

_._

_._

_She will dance in the night, with the spirits calling her name;_

_._

_._

_._

_As the Prince will fight off the Hell she will have to pay._

_._

_._

_._

_Fruit has flesh and Fruit can bleed..._

_._

_._

_._

_The Demons' thirst for her Forbidden Flesh will become their need._

**T**a_s_t**i**n_g _F**l**e_s_h

Chapter Three

Chiyo walked alongside her little make-shift fence of stone, glaring with the pierce of a knife as she dominated with all the watchful eyes that stared at her in pure hate on the other side. She smirked to herself, the wise old-looking woman did, as her hand easily reached out of her brown cloak, her nails oddly grew in the short time given into claws as she actually stabbed at the air. A electric spark shattered a few foot on either side of her hand, causing shrieks and cries of anger from the black faces of hungry demons lining up against the wall. As Chiyo drew her hand back, she took note of how strong the shield was becoming despite the time that was itching closer and closer on the clock. She hid her hand back into her covers and went back to walking along the fence, ignoring the cries and shrieks that were mute to human ears.

_'So thirsty, Priestess..! I need energy for my thirst!'_

_'He can't keep her... We are dying!'_

_'I smell her. I smell her blood, Priestess! Bring her here so I may smell her better!'_

_'My elders are suffering...just a drop, please?'_

To make Chiyo inable to lash out with her demonic fury, she swept her claw-like hand against the invisible shield once more to cause troubled creatures to scurry back a few distances, as well as humming a melody to herself that she would hear from a certain someone sing to a little girl whenever she asked for it. The old, gruffy accent of her throat proved somewhat worthless for entertainment, but the softness in her eyes and lips forming to a relaxed pose proved helpful for any crying child. There were no children crying.

Demons outside of the Haruno territory began fighting with one another; whoever deserved Chiyo's attention or who should be in front to yell at her. The usual treatment she would see to her old species to shame everynight before Sakura's birthday. They would just wait there, for Chiyo to come prancing up in her little cloak to scare them off, saying they are not welcomed into Holy territory. This used to be a group job, Chiyo remembered, as Sasori and Chiyo's _other _child would partake in showing the worthless scum who they are.

Truth be told, Sasori was Chiyo's only child that she gave birth to, centuries upon centuries ago and in a total different world. Her only bloodborn kid before the Haruno family was under attacked by rogue demons and killed off a great number of the clanmembers, including Chiyo's husband. Being heartbroken, Chiyo found no reason to keep her youthful beauty of pink hair, as it wilted into a dark grey and her flawless skin wrinkled to match her aged mind of wisdom. Sasori aged oh-so-slowly to comply to the lack of attention people were giving to Chiyo, a child want for the higher head to soothe and pamper.

And then Chiyo and Sasori found Kizashi, abandoned in a human orphanage and left to wither away and die from neglect.

Pushing away the memories of the little human boy with pastel hair in the rain, Chiyo opened her mouth to exhale a banshee scream at one particular demon that was clawing against the electrical current, ignoring the own self harm they were getting from the deep burns that will hurt for hours on end with no soothing lotion. Chiyo growled out and turned her back onto the stoned wall, hurrying in a inhuman speed to finally touch her home's door. The Haruno Shrine always kept Chiyo at ease with a aurora of what used to linger here in solid form, now memories of spirits that dance blindly infront of Sakura's eyes.

Walking into the dark prayer room, she could just feel the energy of the child that would run around in her little dresses, being chased by the redhead son who adopted Sakura as her little cousin, and running into the arms of the tall, dark and strikingly handsome figure with unruly black locks and coal eyes. She remembered well that those particular eyes would not be soft or comforting unless Sakura was in the room, let alone relax a single muscle unless she smiled. Chiyo sniffed rudely at that memory, finding Sasuke's particular attitude...rather annoying.

It's not that Chiyo didn't want Sasuke around her grandchild. Granted, if you will, she wanted nothing more then for Sasuke to come back and whisk Sakura off her feet like a princess she deserves to be. But alas, when the _incident _came into form, it has been rather impossible for Chiyo to put trust into anyone. Everytime the sun sets in Konoha's calming town is when the demons lurk out of the forest or homes to come and beg, beg and _beg! _And, with what happened to the poor human girl and protective savior of hers', Chiyo just can't find the time to take down the barriers properly.

Poor Sakura's mind was blocked and too fragile to take down all at once.

Sensing Sasori and Pakkun upstairs, Chiyo slowly made her way up the stairs and entered the kitchen area where Pakkun sat infront of the stove, his obvious dust of magic enchanting a pot and spoon with what looked like ramen ingredients. Raising a questionable brow, she turned her head to look at her bloodborn son to find him tying a giant red bow around a wrapped present of white wrapping paper.

"What is that, Sasori?" Chiyo asked out of the long period of silence. She has been standing there and wasn't acknowledged in greeting, meaning that Pakkun and Sasori were still against her. She wasn't trying to be the bad guy, she was just...too scared.

"This is Sakura's birthday present for tomorrow," Sasori replied with a soft smile, looking up to his own mother with a hint of sly play into it. "You have...no idea how annoying it was trying to open your bedroom door."

Chiyo bristled. "Why did you go in there?" she asked in a shrieking growl. She was so close to lunging out to Sasori and try to strangle him, but she held herself back.

"To get something that belongs to Sakura, Chiyo," Sasori answered calmly, instantly giving Chiyo the chance to relax when she realized what it was. Seeing how his mother now calmed, he got up from his spot with the gift in his hands. "Will you...be able to take down the barrier in time?"

Silence hit the room; the only noise was the stove gas bursting blue flames under the pot that Pakkun's spell was stirring. Chiyo bit her lip before answering in a very aged tone, as if she was cracking into dust. "I won't be able to take off the whole thing, but...a portion of it will be removable with my power."

"It's better then nothing," Pakkun added in his voice on his own. His words let the two other demons look at his back. "What I hope will happen tomorrow is that those annoying brats out there will hide for a while. They always think he's coming back and yada yada."

Chiyo was keeping her silence now, unable to reply without getting into another arguement with either Pakkun or Sasori. She was sick of fighting now; absolutely tired of it all, and all she wanted now was for the door to open for Sasuke's return and taking all the protection, all the danger that threatens an average demon's life to protect this one girl. It wasn't that Chiyo didn't love Sakura, on the contrary, she _adored _Sakura like one of her own as she did with Kizashi all those human years ago. She simply took a seat on the kitchen table, taking the idea that Sakura was sleeping now, and the shield surrounding the whole territory that belonged to her and her family, she's finally taking a rest. But, before she would take the rest for the first time in years, she must say one last command for the good of her dear grandchild.

"She must not leave the property after six at night."

=xxx=

_Sakura saw a beautiful shade of red. Similar to the pretty flower of a rose, the kind Sakura would grow up adoring in the Yamanaka Flower Shoppe; deep and rich with the warmth of light seeping through the fabric. Then again, Sakura was reminded the color of blood or silked ribbons Ino used to decorate her hair with when they would grow up into liking the idea of 'looking pretty'. She reached to shrinked hands up and out to touch, feeling the smooth cloth that was thick but comfortable. Pulling it away from her face, she was entranced with the beauty of winter in her backyard; she gasped brightly and reached out to touch the falling snowflakes that danced around her._

_She was a child once more in her dreams. Memories? She didn't know._

_She knew herself being a child would have her bursting with energy, and with that said, she laughed out loud and bound over the deep snow. Being little, snow went up to her mid-thigh, being in the mountains drifted the snow downward to the Haruno Shrine and gave a thoughtful amount to Konoha. She loved snow so much as a kid._

_Sakura embraced one of the sleeping cherry blossom trees, hugging it and giggling wildly as she spotted a black figure a distance away. She knew this figure really well, the spikey top and tall, this was her imaginary prince's back she was looking at. He always wore this black cape. He used to have a dark blue colored cape, but this black one suited him...even though she doesn't remember his face._

_Being careful to scoop up as much snow as she could, she formed a snowball in her chilling hands. She closed one eye to accurate her distance and how much strength she would need to put into her arm; pulling that hand back, she prepared her launch of her little weapon._

_"Cha!" Sakura squealed as she threw the snowball and landed right on his head, splattering frozen water all over his black hair and the hood of his supercape. She twirled herself around and made a break for it for her house, where Chiyo never allowed dripping people into her prayer's clean floor._

_Too bad he was standing infront of her in the matter of seconds._

_Colliding with the warm body of her imaginary friend, Sakura cried out in a fuss when he scooped her up into his arms. Cold, melting snow from his hair was dripping onto her face as he growled playfully and nuzzled her face to share the remains of her snowball; making her giggle and hug his head with her little arms, she snuggled her head against his. His black hair was sooo soft and chilled, it felt nice against her flushed face. She felt a gust of wind as he dropped to his rear onto the snow, settling them both on the ground before the tickling fight began._

_"Stop it!" Sakura squealed happily as his long fingers tortured her skinny belly, tickles in all her weakspots as she rolled in her red jacket, trying so hard to get away from them. He held her there, pinning her against him until she tried to tickle him back. Needless to say, he didn't have a tickle spot for her to find. She pouted when he finally stopped his attacks and sat her up, leaving his firm body and in the open air like a prey to the snow. She looked down at her boots shyly and began swishing her hips with no more words to say._

_After a moment, his bare, large hand cupped her right cheek and he kissed her other, causing her to giggle again and smile. She looped her hands to the back of his neck and allowed him to pick her up again, cuddling to his warm chest as he began walking towards the warm house, where Chiyo would always have hot chocolate ready for her in the kitchen._

_"Hn, my hair is all messy now, Sakura," he muttered in a fake displeasure. She knew he could never get mad at her for anything. "Just look at it, I look so foolish now."_

_Sakura pulled her head away from his shoulder to look at-_

Opening her eyes, Sakura encountered a wet, cold nose of a little dog against her cheek. Groaning, Sakura looked over to see Sasori shoving Pakkun's wrinkled face into hers, making cooing noises until Sakura growled back at him.

"Goodmorning, beautiful lady," Sasori chuckled teasingly, pulling Pakkun away from her rising form. "Happy birthday, Sakura!" He held out the boxed present wrapped in white wrapping paper and red ribbon under Sakura's nose. He smiled at her reaction when she rubbed her eyes tiredly at it.

"Isn't it early for presents, Nii-chan?" Sakura asked in a simple yawn before taking the present into her little hands. She set it on her lap and rubbed Pakkun's ears generously, since he had this pissed-off look on him.

"Nah, it is never too early for presents on a special girl's eighteenth birthday," Sasori purred in a mocking tone. "Say, you were sure sleeping like the dead there when I walked in. What were you dreaming about?" Sasori took the time when Sakura was yawning to glance at Pakkun, who didn't bother to meet his gaze.

"I don't remember, honestly," Sakura answered in a soft voice. Her fingers lightly touched the ribbon ontop of the neatly wrapped gift, minding how perfect it looked on the outside. "Nii-chan, should I open this now or later?"

Sasori's tradition with birthdays for Sakura was that he chosed the time when she can open them, each gift had to go with some kind of situation with her and it would make it...better. "Later, I haven't decided when exactly, but don't you dare remove that pretty ribbon until I say so. Okay?"

Sakura nodded in understanding. "Okay, Nii-sama. Is breakfast ready? I don't want to be late meeting Ino either."

"You won't be late to see _me, _cutiepants!" a familiar voice of a certain blonde girl called from the doorway. Sakura bolted out of her futon bed to see Ino primped and perfect; wearing a baby-blue babydoll shirt and white shorts that was stitched in black thread. She had her long hair up in the usual high ponytail and her makeup was softer then usual.

Sakura glomped her best friend and cuddled her. "What are you doing here at this time, Ino-chan?" she cried out in a laugh as Ino kissed her cheek. "You're usually aren't up until a half hour, or something!"

"Now, I can't miss my baby's eighteenth birthday, can I? I got up before the sun and bust my butt over here to see you with bedhead for the first time ever!" Ino let go of Sakura's skinny body and twirled around, taking a few steps back to examine her friend's pajama attire. "Bubblebath and rubber duckies? Unruly hair and some drool stain on your chin?" Ino bit a laugh when Sakura checked to find no spittle on her face and got a glare in return. "This shall go into the history books!"

"Pig!" Sakura cried out when Ino dashed down the hall. Sasori stood up with Pakkun in his arms, walking past the pink haired girl again as she yawned.

"Be down in a few before Ino eats all the good stuff," Sasori mentioned in a secret before following the singing blonde to the kitchen.

Sighing softly to herself, Sakura rentered her bedroom and opened her drawer that was filled with her good weather dresses. Picking carefully, she slipped out her violet colored sundress with silver stitching of lines on the skirt's rim. She dressed quickly and brushed her hair roughly before hurring downstairs to find Ino scarfing down eggs with ham bits and toast all at the same time; having no shame in her eating habits by using the fork and knife while Chiyo elegantly nibbled her food by picking them up with chopsticks and watched Ino as if she was a pest.

Sakura smiled. _'It's my birthday... It will be a good day.'_

Breakfast was all of her favorites: Eggs with ham bits, sweet dumplings, pomergrante-grape juice, bacon and sweet buns. It was all delicious and homemade, which was amazing to Sakura that Chiyo and Sasori found the time to make it all before she woke up at her usual time; less then said, Sakura kissed Chiyo's wrinkled cheek before being hauled out by Ino and her monsterous strength. She only had the moment to pat Pakkun on the head before leaving the shrinehouse, then was running with her best friend off the property and on the dirt trail to Konoha, where everyone seemed more...lively then usual.

People were walking up to Sakura and wishing her a happy birthday, some she didn't know they were aware of her birthdate, but she guess that Ino had something to do with it. Inoichi, Ino's father, prepared a headpiece of twigs and flowers of cherryblossoms and little daisies and gently put it ontop of Sakura's soft hair. He wished her a wonderful day with Ino at the shopping stores, causing Sakura to stiffen.

"You're not going to school?" Sakura asked flatly, turning her decorated head to glance at the not-so-innocent girl. "Why are we going shopping, ne?"

Pulling the scolding birthday girl away from her father, Ino discussed her plan into Sakura's little ear so people won't overhear. "We're shopping for your dress for the party tonight. I want to find you the perfect dress for the bonfire that will make men _turn their heads! _It has to fit you becoming an adult and ready to be out in the world; for too long has my little baby been kept in the dark, so I, Yamanaka Ino, will take the liberty of getting you ready!"

"But you're missing schoo-"

"Daddy is alright with it, so shut up."

The store that Sakura ever shopped at was a little dress store that was next to the bookstore that she would waste all her freetime in reading fairytale stories for the hundredth time. Ino knew that the other stores wouldn't have anything that would fit Sakura's figure appropriately, and she was alright with that; dragging her into the dress store was simple enough...

The trick was trying to get her into the dress Ino reserved with the store's owner.

The dress was a pretty color, no doubt, going to the length of above her knees and the color of a deep red. Close enough to the color of blood, now that Sakura thought about it, it reminded her of something but she didn't know what; the fluid swish of the the skirt was enchanting and seductive. The waist was decorated in black ribbons to mock the style of a corest, yet it would hold no purpose into forcing curves on Sakura's already slimmed waist, the top was strapped in a thin hold, frilly hold for her small chest, but it would cover pretty much everything.

It was showing _way _too much for Sakura.

Backing against the dressing stall's wall, Sakura shook her head constantly as Ino made the puppy eyes. "No, no, no! It's pretty, but _nooo_! I can't wear something like that to a bonfire in the middle of the forest with other _teenagers!"_

"Sakura," Ino sighed sorrowly, "you're way too pure for your own good. Every little thing that seems out of your character of a well-to-do-shy shrine maiden. Have you ever wanted to...wanted to _put down your barriers?" _

Barriers...

When Sakura's face spaced out for a moment, Ino took the chance to reach her pretty hand out and touch a lock of Sakura's pink hair; her fingertips smoothed against the silky strands as her baby-blue pupils slowly vanished. A comforting smile lingered on her face as Sakura sighed tiredly.

"Your barriers are too thick, Saku-chan," Ino whispered gently, her fingers graced up to touch her friend's soft cheek. "For too long you haven't been your original self... Don't you miss being adventurous and daring?"

Her mind was clear, yet her voice was slurring. "Yeah... When was I like that?"

"I think it has been a long time, Saku-chan," Ino pouted lightly. "So tonight, with all I can do without Chiyo skinning me alive, I want to try and take them down a little bit. Just a little so I wouldn't hurt your poor little head, but you know." Ino shrugged and placed the dress into Sakura's hands, making the pink haired girl snap out of the thoughts she was having. "Try this on and show it to me out there, okay? You have three minutes!" Leaving Sakura to start undressing, Ino closed the curtain and put her back to it, looking out the shop's window to see some people walk by.

Some walked by without a glance, but some did not. Dark, lingering figures of dirty people with lack of cleansing slowed their pace down to stare into the store; targeting the changing stall what Ino was standing guard by, crossing her arms over her busty chest as she glared violently back at the watchful eyes. She knew they wouldn't _dare _to come into the store, not with Ino around, but she knew that they will continue to watch from a distance for the rest of the day until she did something out-of-the-ordinary.

_'If only Daddy would put up that freakin' shield around town before sunrise,' _Ino huffed through her nose. _'But I suppose it was good to use most of it behind the monument heads... Whatever!' _Ino bared her pure white teeth at the window, which now had five people standing infront of it and staring blankly inside, their jaws lightly open as their hot breath steaming the glass. They jerked back at the face she made, but they didn't go away like she wanted them to. That's fine, she can always chase them with her heels later when Sakura needed to use the little girl's room...

"Ino-chan, how does this look?" an adorable voice that Ino grew to adore caught her attention. She twirled around to see Sakura pulling off the outfit like it was made for her; motioning her hands to command her to give a pose or a twirl, which the birthday girl complied shyly.

"You look like a princess in a cupcake costume!" Ino smiled warmly, getting Sakura to scowl with a blush. "Aweh, don't make that face, baby. You look so perfect, you know that? I wish I looked like you."

Sakura blinked. "Like m-me?" she stuttered lightly, her fingers starting to fidget with the rim of the skirt of the dress. She puffed her red cheeks and glanced away from looking at her. "Shut up, Ino-chan..."

"Oi, looky here," Ino purred with a cat-like smile. She wrapped her arm around Sakura's soft shoulders and faced her to the window, where the male watchers flushed in fear and scurried away. "See those guys? They were watching _you _in that dress. See Saku-chan, you are _very pretty_ and I wish I had the looks the boys fall for."

Sakura blushed lightly and looked at her sandaled feet. "Sure..."

"It's just too bad you're taken by your imaginary hottie," Ino said simply with a shrug. When she saw Sakura's face beat red, she giggled and apologized. "Besides, what are you going to name him anyway? Every imaginary boyfriend deserve some kind of name, ne?"

"I guess I gave him a name a long time ago...but I forgot it long ago," Sakura mumbled blankly. She looked into the full-mirror to examine herself carefully. She would admit that this was a nice change to her figure, hiding her arms and legs for the longest time with long and warm dresses to hide all her exposed skin. But this...seemed right.

"Sakura-chan? You okay, pretty lady?" Ino purred when she totally spaced out in her new look. She was happy that Sakura was liking it, even though she's not showing it right now. She'll thank her later about it for sure. When Sakura didn't respond quickly enough, Ino took the moment again to guide Sakura out of the store, causing the small crowd to disperse in a jolt of running and scampering down the street; since Ino already paid for the dress and Sakura's previous dress in her bag, she went on to take Sakura out for a day in the town...

Minus some of the people who followed Sakura and Ino from a distance.

=xxx=

Sakura was spoiled by Ino on the expense of Inoichi's credit card. Going to the fancy cafe and pigging out on sweets of chocolate sundaes and cakes; then going to the bookstore where Ino picked out a new book (wrapped on behalf of the bookstore of course, knowing their best costumer's birthday) and was told to open it before going to bed on a rainy night, which bothered Sakura because she wanted to read it now. Afterwards, Sakura got her hair done by Ino and Chi, Ino's mother, wrapped her long hair into a braid, fixing in the flowercrown Inoichi took the time to make more little perrywinkle flowers into her locks. Sakura was practically glowing in spring colors and scents, she could literally smell all the flowers around her head.

Holding her wrapped book and holding Ino's hand as they walked with smiles on their faces; it was only five-thirty by the time Sakura was to head home for a family dinner with Sasori and Chiyo. Ino and Sakura shared gossip from the high school's recent goddies of who-is-dating-who and what sports games were coming into season, simple things like that Sakura would wish could last longer then a limit of a curfew.

"Now remember," Ino whispered to Sakura's little ear once they crossed the stoned fence that surrounded the property of Sakura's home, "the signal will be given to you when I think it's safe for you to sneak out, so you will need to keep your bedroom window open."

"What's the signal? You never told it to me," Sakura asked softly as she glanced at her dear friend.

"You'll know, trust me," Ino winked casually. "Then, once the signal has been aware to you, sneak out of your bedroom and hightail it to the prayer room! I'll be waiting in the front door."

"You're making this sound so much easier then it actually is, Ino-chan," Sakura grumbled. "Chiyo-baachan would nail me down if she caught me."

"And the magic word for today, children, is 'if'! Ding, ding, ding! Chiyo-sama wouldn't be catching you tonight," Ino announced. "She will be on break as of March twenty-eighth of this year. You would be able to sneak out from Chiyo's wrinkly hands."

"Mn..." Sakura didn't seem so convinced.

Looking at the Haruno Shrine, Sakura looked up to the lighted windows of the second and third floor. She worked her head as hard as she could to think back as far as her mind could; to when she lost her last baby tooth and Sasori ruined the Tooth Fairy myth, when she went swimming in the lake in the small woods of the backyard and caught a fish in her bucket, and to the point when she woke up from a very bad illness that made her sleep for the longest time...

Anything before that was just a blur.

"So, I suppose I'll be seeing you later?" Sakura guessed lazily as she let go of Ino's cozy hold, looking at her somewhat tiredly. "I don't know what kind of confidence book you've been reading, but we will see each other soon..."

"Until we meet again, my love!" Ino squealed as she tip-toed away and blew a simple kiss with her pretty hand; twirling away as she sang a lovesong that was playing in the store a while ago, leaving Sakura to giggle lightly and shake her head before entering the prayer room.

Pakkun, as he always has done, waiting patiently on the red and gold rug that is set before the prayer-well, looking at her with those big eyes and wrinkled face. His long tongue was hanging out in greeting as she smiled down at him and pet his head before standing straight with confidence of her own.

"Look at this new dress, Pakkun," Sakura said as she lightly gripped the skirt of the dress and twirled around. She twirled her skirt perfectly and held onto her braided hair to make sure the flowers wouldn't fall out. "Ino bought this for me. Don't I look pretty?"

A grunt was the answer as she picked up the dog with her free arm and began to carry him to the second floor. "I know I look very different, but I will always pet your ears like I do everyday, would you prefer that, Pakkun? I promise I won't wear make-up, though...I just can't do that." Pakkun just hang there like a good dog when they entered the dining-kitchen room, startling both Sasori and Chiyo with her change of attire and bright smile.

"Hubba hubba, where did my baby cousin go?" Sasori laughed and clapped. He got up from his seat and hugged Sakura before taking the grunting dog. "You look really pretty, Sakura. Did Ino really buy that for you?"

"With Uncle Inoichi's card," Sakura whimpered sadly. "But! She got me this book that I'm suppose to read on a rainy day... I'm not sure if I have the patience for that though, it's been a dry spring, ne?"

Sasori shrugged and turned his heels. "We'll see. It's time for dinner!"

Sakura smiled to herself and followed Sasori to the traditional Japanese table, sitting down with the wrapped book on her lap as she clapped her hands together alongside with him in a prayer as Chiyo silently came around the table to serve the bowls of steaming ramen. The sight of the perfectly done bowls of ramen with ham slices and eggs caused Sakur's eyes to widen and gasp lightly.

"You guys made this today? That's amazing!" Sakura laughed wholeheartedly. She glanced up to Chiyo with a bright smile to share with everyone. "Thank you, Grandmother. This has been a wonderful birthday."

"Um..." Chiyo agreed with a blank nod. She set her own bowl down and carefully walked over to the desk by the window. She carefully picked up a wrapped present in blue and held it up as a presentation for show. "I want you to open this tomorrow, alright? It is going to come in handy; I'll put it in your bedroom." Chiyo then waddled out of the kitchen to deliver the package to Sakura's bedroom.

Being alone from the elder gave Sakura the chance to look at Sasori. "What is it, Nii-chan?"

Sasori smiled with his teeth flashing. "I can't tell you."

"It seems that all my presents are given today, but I can't open any of them... What's the deal with that, huh?" Sakura faked a groan and waved her hand in dismissal. "Nevermind that either, Nii-"

"I can't tell you that either, Sakura."

The given words Sasori told Sakura made her attention snap. She looked at her older cousin with an obvious confussion expression on her pale face. Her brows furrowed a little when he kept smiling, being serious about his said words as he ruffled Pakkun's face, making the pug create gurgling noises of nasial conjestion; scrambling in his hold until Chiyo walked back and sat down in her spot. The old woman sighed and clapped her hands together in a silent prayer before picking up her chopsticks. Not speaking of anything more of anything else, Sakura carefully picked up her own utensils and began eating.

After a long half hour of silence, Sasori broke the discomfort by asking what Sakura and Ino did today, and she complied with an excited smile as she went through everything in detail; pointing to her hair and how Ino and Chi arranged it perfectly and how much she loved it, the cafe lunch and the spoils of gifts and stares from strangers. The mention of the unknown people caused Chiyo's chopsticks to clang against her bowl, making Sakura jump.

"Chiyo-baachan?" Sakura swallowed.

Chiyo didn't look at Sakura, glaring at Sasori in a threatening way as she spoke in a low voice. "Sakura...what did these strangers look like?"

Thinking it was just her motherly instincts kicking in, Sakura figured she was good to go. "Uhm, well they were dressed pretty interesting, I guess; really modern clothes and short lengths? I guess they came from the city. They had interesting hairstyles and choice of make-up, both boys and girls, and-"

"Did you speak to them?"

"No, I didn't," Sakura's brows furrowed in question. "Chiyo-baachan...is everything alright?"

The wrinkled hand clenched her chopsticks, straining the strength the wood had until it splintered under her palm. "Those people are not to be spoken to, do you understand? Sakura, I don't want you going outside of the Haruno territory for a while."

"Why?" This was uncalled for.

"I know what Yamanaka is planning, Sakura," Chiyo's eyes pierced into Sakuras'. "Following her example will get you into trouble, and I will not have you in danger."

"Ino wouldn't let anyhting bad happen to me, Grandma-"

"You can't trust anyone outside of our family. You must obey my rules, Sakura," Chiyo picked up her spare chopsticks as she spoke through her teeth.

Sasori finally cut in. "Chiyo, it's Sakura's birthday, so how about we just let this go and-"

"No, Sasori," Chiyo hissed. "Sakura is _always _going to be in danger and _nothing _will stop to harm her, you know that. If she ever disobeyed me, she would be a dirtied mind; unable to know what fear is like and just be so vunerable-"

"I'm not vunerable."

Chiyo's skull faced Sakura, who was looking down onto her lap. "What did you say?"

"For so long I have felt...sheltered by your rules, Baa-chan," Sakura's emerald eyes looked up, a coat of unshed tears lingered. "For so long I have feared of what would happen if I didn't follow your rules, but I was a child. I'm eighteen now and I want to see the world!" Fists clung to the sexy fabric of the dress she wore. "I want to go outside at night and see the stars during a party; I want to meet new people and dance the night away, meet my soulmate and get married someday- have babies and grow old knowing I did something: Go out and have adventure. Your rules...they kept me in the dark! But I don't want that anymore. Maybe in the past I was weak, but I'm not anymore."

Sakura stood up, clutching the wrapped book to her chest as she looked down to her grandmother. "Why can't you see that I want to fit in for once? I can bet you money that people here in Konoha think I'm a weirdo-shrine maiden who follows an old woman's orders to live a pure life. Well, I'm not going to listen anymore... Chiyo, I'm an adult and I want to be _treated _like one!"

With that said, Sakura stormed out of the room and stomped up the stairs, leaving Sasori's face in shock while Chiyo went back to eating like nothing happened.

Sasori's eyes narrowed into angry slits as he dropped his voice into a whisper. "Mother, why aren't you doing anything? Isn't this what you expected for the worst?"

"Aa, but it's not the _worst that can happen, _Sasori," Chiyo slurped up a noodle and pat her lips with a napkin. "If you haven't noticed, my dear son...a fraction of the barrier was torn down."

Sasori blinked, his eyes widening. "H-how-?"

"When I served her bowl, I could sense that Ino found cracks...so I took down that fraction," Chiyo explained simply as she poured herself another cup of hot tea. "Believe me, I am upset by her smart-mouth remarks, but I am quite surprised how much she changed within moments. I'm not going to stop her from leaving, Sasori, but I want you to be aware that she is still a target from the journey from the fence to wherever Yamanaka is draggin her off to; I just hope there is a shield surrounding the area."

"If I remember right, it's at the head monuments." Pakkun went back to cleaning his face with his paws.

"Oh ho ho," Chiyo twitched a laugh. "Then...that should be interesting..." Chiyo looked at the framed picture of Kizashi and Mebuki, both dressed in ceremonial kimonos and holding flowers together in their hands, smiling like today was the best day of their lives; and it was, when Mebuki found out that she was pregnant, and Kizashi actually fainted into Sasori's arms. Chiyo finally smiled, a toothly smile as her teeth sparkled against the light. "Interesting, right Kizashi?"

Sasori's shoulders slumped down when Pakkun jumped out of his lap, padding over to Sakura's half-finished ramen and finished up the rest. "But...what about the bonfire?"

"Let it be a party...to remember, Sasori," Chiyo said casually, her skin looking less aged as she smiled of true happiness.

Sakura slammed her shouji door shut and tackled her bed, her face buried into the blankets as she bit back a sob. She wanted to cry, no doubt, but she _couldn't. _She can't explain it, but all she wanted to do right now was scream curses and break something. She never felt like this before...

Sitting up on her bed, Sakura made sure her hair wasn't messed up from the beautiful 'do Ino and Chi spent a while on and fixed her skirt back onto her legs. Her bedroom window was already opened and allowing the cool night air to come in silently; her little green lamp was on and she saw Sasori's present sitting on the floor under the lamp way-too-innocently. Blinking a few times before scooching to the edge, she slowly picked up the gift and placed it on her lap.

Looking at how careful Sasori was in wrapping the bow perfectly, Sakura took a moment to admire her cousin's handiwork on wrapping gifts; for so long she wanted to have the talents of Sasori and yet he tells her that her own talents are just as fine. But what can she do, ne? Sighing, Sakura's fingers touched the red ribbon that was made into a perfect dollbow and gripped carefully at one of the ends...

And pulled.

Sakura was careful to unwrap the gift, taking the cut edges of the white paper and pulling it away from the tape; every unwrapped corner was cared for and folded like simple paper as Sakura wrapped the red ribbon around it for safe keeping before finally looking at the revealed gift.

A black wooden box with carved lines from a chisled-craftsman, perhaps. Sakura's pale fingers graced the top as she took in the feeling of the top with the designs of leaves and vines, little flower petals decorated the corners and it would repeat on the other sides. It was truly a breathtaking piece of art.

_'So pretty,' _Sakura exhaled. She lifted the box around and found a little golden nob about the size of a penny; looking like a key already pushed into a keyhole, it was designed perfectly to match with the design of the box. A twirling vine with a flower leaf hanging out innocently. Her middle finger lightly caressed the whole box, admiring the handiwork of every detail and such before turning the little key three times.

Excited to hear the song that was set into the box, Sakura carefully held the edges of the box with both hands and prepared to open the box-

A gust of wind hit the back of Sakura's head, causing her to turn her head to a noise of something landing on her bed. She found a ball of white flowers wrapped with a ribbon layed simply on her quilt. Furrowing her brows, Sakura was careful to set her gift back under her lamp and turn her attention to the little bundle of flowers; picking it up carefully before crawling on her knees over to her window.

Looking out of the window, Sakura could easily see Ino's bleached hair stand out against the moon's light. Her emerald eyes widened as she motioned her hands around to tell her to get away, that Chiyo and Sasori were still in the dining room. Ino's response was shaking her head and jumping up and down with excitement.

"Party! Party!" Ino mouthed happily as she skipped to the door of the prayer room, just waiting for her friend to come down without her consent.

Looking at the music box that Sasori had given Sakura for her birthday, she finally noticed the gift Chiyo placed in her bedroom, right on the dresser untouched. The words Chiyo has said about Sakura being vunerable and how Sakura claimed she was now an adult...

_'I don't need protection...' _Sakura swallowed her guilt down and stood on her own two feet. She squared her shoulders and marched silently to her bedroom door, hesitating a moment before gripping the wooden frame of the shouji door and slowly slid it open.

_'I'm not vunerable.'_

=xxx=

AUTHOR'S ENDING NOTE- My Christmas gift from me to you C: I hope you enjoyed the cliffhanger and such. I hope everyone is having a wonderful holiday with their close friends and family, and I wish everyone a wonderful celebration with whatever beliefs or culture they're from. Everyone be safe and show some acts of kindness to strangers, okay? ^-^ If I don't update this story before New Years, I wish everyone a happy end to 2012 and best wishes for 2013!

What do you think will happen at the bonfire? You think Sakura's sudden change in personality will be a good or bad thing? Is someone going to stop her? Does your opinions or thoughts about Chiyo changed?...

Any questions..? ;D

For a Christmas gift to Kitty, if you wish it, you may Favorite, Follow, Review or just never come back; anything you do to your own pleasure is alright for me to smile! Everyone just do what they like and be happy!


	5. Chapter 5

I hope everybody had a great holiday and New Years with their loved ones! ;D I sure had a very fun time, so I hope everyone is all pumped up for the year of 2013; we're gonna go with a Boom Boom Pow (no, not the black-Eyed Peas kind). I still have yet to choose what to do for a New Year's Resolution, but I'm sure I'll figure something out. I want to thank everyone who read last chapter before the holidays, I hope they enjoyed it too.

Just a quick thingy, I got a DeviantArt account for my FanFictions C: It's not updated with drawings yet, but you can ask questions or do any artsy things and I will favorite and comment on them! It's the same as my FanFiction pen-name and I will put it on my profile soon. Thank you and have fun drawing/writing!

REPLIES TO REVIEWS (that need answers)-

Lady Rini- And I shall still thank you for your encouragement and sweet words C: Wait, wait wait... Parents actually do that? o-o GPS and all that? That's crazy! ;A; No way would Chiyo -in my words, know how to- use a GPS. Huhu ewe I hope you will enjoy the chapter and see if your wishes have been granted, or you'll like the outcome anyhow!

momoXvolturi- Your opinion of Chiyo is yours' alone and I don't judge that ;D I like different looks on Chiyo myself, but I hope I don't make her too much of a bad character... Old people can't be that bad right? And you think Sakura is sassy in her new persona? owo That's lovely xD Okie dokie, you wish for BOOM BANG BUCKA stuff? owo I hopefully will please you with the chapter's BOOM and it's BANG and a pinch of BUCKA~! *-*

harusaki-tsukiko- Maybe...maybe not owo You must read the chapter to find out; and I'm please to let you know that my Christmas was good, and I hope it was equal to yours'! I'm glad you like Sakura's personality xD And good and bad how? I'm curious about that pwp AND THANK YOUUU! TwT

Culpa- Don't get addicted, okie? ;A; Addiction is baaaawd and...I dunno pwp -gives you more-

Pricililica- obrigado! C:

PsyMama17- OAO I dun want that, bitte! QwQ I promise I will try to keep rocking, so your wrath won't be heartbreaking (Itachi, you sexy liar). Oh, don't say that! ;A; Don't be green, be PURPLE! Purple is a good color xD Insult? Nu-uh, I'm not a fan of KibaSaku either ^-^ You're not insulting me; I was just cruising on Tumblr once and something said that Kiba had a childhood crush on Sakura since they were neighbors, or something... I dunno! But thank you!

ImmaPiratte- OH MEH GAWD, ANOTHER LONG REVIEW OwO I like long Reviews! I don't think I will make Sakura an annoyed teenager o-o I don't think I can do that unless it's a bad character, and Sakura isn't suppose to be a bad character...I think. I like causing confusion, I'm sorry! D: It's part of the story anyhow to be confused. Confusion is good! I'm glad you like Ino and Sakura's friendship; it's suppose to play an important role x3 I TORTURE BECAUSE I LOVE YOU READERS! Ohohohoho, lot's of good ideas now xD I'm glad you're being so nice and encouraging with your Reviews, they're so fun to read.

Anonymous(Guest)- I'm actually not making Sakura's barriers an easy access or a tool ono But it does play a role in her development in the future chapters; They're not very dependent for me, since I play out this story in advance with limits, but yes, the barriers play a little part. Thank you and I hope you will enjoy the chapter!

Naraku's Pheonix- Oh yes, Donna Sakura has been my most favorite C: But I liked all your stories, and I am excited for the rewrite of it! You never thought of Chiyo and Sasori being demons? owo I win the game! ;D The Yamanaka family is...being the Yamanaka family! ;3 I dunno -slammed by chair- Curiosity is good for you and I'm glad I caused it uwu Huuhuu~ Let's see if the chapter will answer some of your questions ;w; Sorry if you're a little confused!

Mailen-chan- Mucho gracias! C:

All negative Reviews and PMs I got about this story... Haters gonna hate, honestly ;3 Don't like it, don't read it and have a nice day!

For those who know me well (which...would literally be Hue and Kiki) I listen to music while I work on my stories and art C: Both at work and in my freetime. So, as another gift in my opinion, I will feature a song that will go to a scene in this chapter; simply because it helps the reader so much more with music...and music is just cool. If you wish to take part in this activity, please go to YouTube and look up '_The Wolf by Fever Ray' _ and allow it to load on Pause until I give the signal C: This song is by one of my favorite bands, and I was thrilled to see it in _Red Riding Hood. _I hope you will enjoy the song with the chapter!

Remember that Kitty gets cold weather up until late spring, so fuzzballyness will be important! Reviews, Follows, Favorites or doing nothing will keep me warm for the snow and cold wind! I had a cold once, and I wish not to get it again ;w; Thank you all and I hope you will all have a wonderful day!

=xxx=

_._

_._

_._

_You made a mistake, my little Flower..._

_._

_._

_._

_Tonight, when your body blooms to maturity, you will be in danger._

_._

_._

_._

_You are only bait, only a rabbit deep in Wolf's territory;_

_._

_._

_._

_Something fragile, something tasty..._

_._

_._

_._

_It will be a feast tonight._

**T**a_s_t**i**n_g _F**l**e_s_h

Chapter Four

Sakura took her first steps into the cool grass, sliding the shouji door shut and locked it properly before turning her body around. She was tackled into a cuddling hug by Yamanaka Ino and giggled lightly when she did a quiet cat-call before taking her pale hand and dashed down the small hill, sandals in hand. They kept their laughters to a minimun, knowing the second floor light was still on and glowing strong, shadows of two people moved around, but paid no mind to look out the window to the two young adults making a break for it into the shadows of the trees, where Ino let go of Sakura's wrist to allow her to put on her shoes.

"Were you caught at all?" Ino asked in a hushed whisper as she played with her painted fingers; causing Sakura to notice the change of clothing on her best friend, who was now wearing a dark blue dress that was strapless and sporting flats. Her makeup was heavier on the eyes to bring out the blue with a pop.

Sakura shook her head, tying her first sandal around her ankles. "I don't think they heard me... But I certainly made a loud noise stubbing my freakin' toe on the stairs," Sakura sighed and pointed to her slightly reddened toe. She bit back the pain when she flexed and went back to putting on her last shoe. "I yelped, but they didn't turn their heads. They must've thought I was Pakkun falling down the stairs again."

Ino giggled and shrugged. "Good thing Chiyo-sama didn't stop you. Everyone is waiting!" Ino didn't give Sakura a moment to respond when she finished putting on her shoes; grabbing her hands again, she trekked them both down the rubbled path of dirt and sharp rocks and made way to the stoned fence, laying defensless-looking and silent. Ino's cheeks bubbled in her cat-like grin as she called out like a wild animal, making Sakura laugh and literally jump in her dress over the boundary line.

Crossing the protective shield.

Never seeing Konoha upclose at night, Sakura was somewhat distracted by the colorful lights of the town, smells of latenight foods and flowers being inflamed by the moist air to give off the sweet aroma; people mingled with their own groups and creating their own clouds of fun. Without holding back, Sakura smiled wide and ran a bit ahead of Ino and now was pulling her.

"Hold up, Sakura!" Ino scowled with a whine. "Let me lead you alright?" She glanced over to the watching eyes of pale and dark strangers, narrowing her eyes as she bit her lower lip. She pushed energy into her legs and dashed faster then Sakura was though inhumanly possible. Ino was practically dragging the birthday girl over to the flower shop, which was closed for the day. Taking quick time, Ino stopped them both by the flower shop's door and looked behind them to see if they were being followed.

"Ino-chan?"

"Hm?" Ino looked at Sakura, who was already out of breath and smiling like diamonds. Ino had to remind herself that her human darling isn't used to running fast and probably almost tripped a few times when the blonde took the chance of inhancing the speed. Her baby-blue eyes went back to scanning the streets and shops, eyeing every heartbeat of both human and animal.

"What are you looking at, Ino-chan?" Sakura giggled out a breath. "Are you looking for Chiyo-baachan or Nii-chan?"

Ino flashed a sexy smile and pinched Sakura's bubbly cheek. "Yep! We're in the clear for now, follow me to the land of magic!" She pulled Sakura's hand along to around the flower shop's patio, into the darker lighting of her home's backstep where the forest layed in wait of a thin, dirt path through the trees and brush. Ino pulled Sakura along the path, using the moon as the light, until the shadows of still faces came into view alongside of a cliff-like hill of stone.

Sakura suddenly swallowed noisely, causing Ino to glance at her friend. The five carefully carved heads of four men and a woman stared deep into one's mind and soul; legend being that these heads were carved centuries before Konoha was a legal town to reside in, believing that Konoha used to be called Konohagakure (Village Hidden in the Leaves) and had a culture centering around worshipping demons and monsters as they lived side-by-side as equals. Two clans were royal as they were the strongest demons in existence, sharing the throne together until the day of war wrecked through Japan. Many people died, both demon and human, leaving the demons to abandon earth...

Being raised as a shrine maiden, Sakura knew all the good and bad of the two royal families of demons. Since they were written in scrolls and are said to be as old as time, she read about a human's point-of-view of being under their rule; when the war broke out between the demons and monsters, humans were used as soldiers and perished horrid deaths and the aftermath left even more souls to wither away into the afterlife. Sakura never found anything on the demon's reasons to go to war, but she was certain enough that she would not want to upset the spirits that lingered beneath the rock of the lost souls from the battles. It was said by Chiyo that wandering past these sculpted heads would haunt you whenever you're near the woods until you confess your sin to your elder.

"You ready?" Ino's voice was soft, gentle when she gave Sakura's hand a light squeeze. Sakura looked at Ino's pretty eyes and could read almost instantly how cautious her friend was being, trying to make everything right for the pink haired woman who's mind is ready to let go for _just one night!_

Inhaling some kind of sweet smell, burning wood and moist greenry, Sakura put on the most dazzling smile and nodded with total trust in her best friend. Tonight, for the first time in Sakura's life, she is going to do something that she will _remember!_

"You bet!"

=xxx=

Sasuke was tapping his fingers on his knee, not keeping a particular rhythm while he kept his eyes on the empty doorway. It has been a long while since the last spark, and he wasn't happy when the door wasn't showing any more reactions to his presence. He frowned upon the thought of the door being a snot to him for no reason at all. He would rather blast the thing to ashes, but this was the only door available for the time being; all thanks to his _wonderful _parents and-

"Ne, ne! Teme, look what I'm doing!" an annoying voice of a familiar person killed Sasuke's eardrum...and his patience.

With the last straw, Sasuke picked up a black rock and chucked it behind his head, where Naruto was doing a headstand on his blond hair and aimed perfectly to his stomach without even looking. Naruto shrieked and fell back on his rear, cursing Sasuke's name to his grave as he scrambled to his front and began crawling towards his _best buddy _for revenge on his cool trick.

"You're gonna pay for that, Teme!" Naruto growled out as usual as he reached for the back of Sasuke's black cloak. His plan was cut short when a masked man gripped Naruto's foot and yanked him back, not even causing Sasuke to look back to see Naruto and Kakashi wrestle like two idiots with the blond's stubborness and the grey-haired man's strength and pinning him down with one hand. "What's the deal, Kakashi? Can't you see that I'm busy with Pretty Boy over there?" Naruto pointed at Sasuke again in reckless defense.

"Leave him be, Naruto. Don't bother him..." Kakashi was talking in whispers to try and ease Naruto's excitement. His headband that would usually cover his left, scarred eye was up, revealing a red eye-colored shine with three red commas swirling. His face was looking at Sasuke's absolute still form, just sitting and waiting. "He's not in the mood right now."

"Why?" Naruto asked in a childish whine.

"His energy is skyrocketing, kid," Kakashi muttered, glancing down to the pinned Demon and let his arm go. "If you touch him or test his patience, I wouldn't be surprised if he tried to actually kill you."

Naruto finally came to his senses and sat up, looking at Sasuke's back alongside with Kakashi, sitting a good amount of feet away from the dear prince as he sat in his own dark cloud of impatience. "Is it because of the stupid door? God, he doesn't have to be so freakin' pissy! It's gonna open soon, Dattebayo!"

Kakashi slowly shook his head. "Just don't bother him unless he talks to you, alright? Pretend he's not here..."

"Not here? That's impossible to even think about!" Naruto cried out in a whine, falling to his knees and rolled to his side. He clung to his hair and pulled. "My freakin' _Uke _is nowhere to be found, Kakashi! Help me find my Uke, please!" He was pushing all his loud noises towards the mute and still form, just trying to get his attention.

Kakashi simply gave up and left Naruto to dig his own grave.

Rolling around on the dark grass, Naruto continued to cry for Sasuke, even taking the choice of slamming his head against the bark of a tree. "Mikoto-chan is going to kill me when I get hom! Not being able to protect her son while we wait here by a doorframe for a freakin' opening that _may never freakin' happen!"_

Sasuke kept his thoughts busy by thinking about...dare I say it, happy thoughts.

"And then Fugaku is going to give hell to Pa, now that's gonna make Ma _mad! _Teme nows how angry Ma can get and she can be really scary, too!" Naruto produced actual tears in his eyes as he curled into a ball as he rocked back and forth. "I don't want Ma getting mad at Fugaku, then Mikoto is gonna cry... _Mikoto is scary when she cries, too!"_

"Naruto."

"Yes, Sasuke-Uke?" Naruto sniffled as he romantically glanced up to his friend, having prayer hands and sparkles in his eyes. "Have you come home to me?"

"If I tell you another story, will you shut up until I leave?" Sasuke was offering such a rare deal. He practically felt Naruto's body press up against him as expected from Sasuke's Idiot. "Well?"

"I'm actually curious of why you're being a bitchy, pmsing hag with this door deal!" Kakashi's gong went off as he fell back, failing at trying to get Naruto to shut up. "Are you really that excited to see her, Sasuke?"

Kakashi thought the prince was going to haul ass on the talkative blond. "Yes, I am," was his gentle reply, not looking away from the door. "I'm...afraid that she's going to be in trouble if I don't hurry."

Naruto blinked curiously. "You talkin' 'bout those starving dirtbags in the human world? Bah! You have nothing to worry about, Sasuke; they're weak as a newborn lamb. They're no match to the Forbidden Flower! Why, I bet she can kick ass-"

"She has barriers, Dobe," Sasuke bit out. "The kind that _they _are able to produce and the _only ones _to take down."

"Oh... Well, sucks to be her then!" Naruto tried simply to change his friend's mood. Instantly, that got him a hand around his neck and lifted into the air; Naruto met the eyes of pure red gems of twirling commas that were just begging for Naruto to continue. In a casual voice, he did just that. "Look Teme, I know you're all antsy about getting this door open, and I know you're pissed about your folks shutting down the good ones; but look at it this way, once you get to the other side, only you will be able to open it to come home! End of story and happily ever after with your bride. How does that sound, buddy?"

Sasuke let go of Naruto's neck, allowing him to fall back.

"See? You just need to stop thinking of those emo stuff in your pretty head, Teme," Naruto smiled toothly. "It's not the end of the world if it opens late... Besides, you got me to talk to, Dattebayo!"

Sasuke wanted to choke him again.

Grunting, Sasuke kept his hands on his knees and resumed his tapping of his fingers and staring intently at the doorframe. As if nothing even happened between the two. Naruto waited for him to say something and when nothing happened, the blond man simply fell to his back and rolled away towards Kakashi, who was simply reading an orange covered book.

His Highness' attention went rigid when a loud _'snap' _of an electric spark emerged from in between the door frames, causing the dark haired prince's back to straighten and get the attention of the two demons behind him. The sky above them darkened with heavy clouds as they all looked up.

"What's happening, Kakashi?" Naruto cried out in a annoyed tone.

"The door is opening..." Kakashi looked at Sasuke's backform, which was now raising from the ground, the doorframe made more crackling noises as the leave that was growing around in vines shake as more sparks came to view. "It's pretty intense, isn't it, Sasuke?"

Sasuke only made a grunt.

=xxx=

Sakura screamed in delight when she caught sight of Kiba's face; red paint in the form of triangular lines on each cheek, his hair wild and crazy like a lion's mane and wearing shorts and a tattered tank that had dirt-claws across the ribs. His dark eyes were bright and excited against the fire light as he howled up to the night sky and everyone joined him. Thirty or more teenagers and young adults gathered in the small clearing around the giant fire that was lit and roaring with the following shrieks and howls. Girls were dressed in spring dresses and heavy makeup and the boys looked dirty and animalistic-looking as they wrestled each other or danced with the girls around the flames. Makeshift tables were set up by trunks of chopped down trees and red cups piled everywhere and cans of soda scattered the floor of the earth, being kicked occasionally by a hyper person. (Author- You may start the music xD)

Kiba nearly tackled the birthday girl before Ino stepped in and threatened to kill him if he got mud on her hairdo. He simply laughed with joy. "The party has just started, Sakura! It's all for you! Come dance with me, birthday girl." He grabbed Sakura with his dirty hands and pulled her into the circling crowd of aroused teens; he twirled her around, her skirt swirling gracefully before he started his moves of rocking his hips and keeping his hands in tight fists, not touching Sakura's body.

Sakura only laughed hard. "Y-your face is so... Kiba, you look like a wild animal or something!" she giggled over the roar of the fire as partners began grinding against each other's hips, holding their shoulders tightly.

"Gotta show the demons who rocks the party, right?" Kiba defended with a grin, he elbowed her arm gently and allowed her room to get into the slow strides of stepping towards him, Kiba hopping back in fright as if she was the purifier of the forest, taking out all the evil demons in the woods. "Dance with us, Sakura! You're free tonight!"

Sakura glanced around her to see teenagers grinding harder against their hips, their hands exploring the other's body curiously yet not holding anything back at all; their minds hazy and eyes blurry, looking at each other until one person howls into the sky and the rest will follow in a wolf's chant. It took a bit for Sakura to feel comfortable and loosen up with the heat of the fire just a few feet away from her. The heat was soft against her skin, but she could feel her blood starting to boil as someone who was playing the drums was intrupted by a horn: screechy and loud as it echoed through the trees and everyone tilted their head back and howled, Kiba doing the same and Sakura tried it out- only leaving her to laugh at her sillyness, her belly starting to bubble as she gained more confidence with her dancing.

Moving a little bit closer to Kiba's dancing form, Sakura hesitantly reached her hands out as he gradually grasped his; both moving in simple twirls and dips lead by Kiba himself, he surprised Sakura with his gentlemen dance moves. She smiled bigger as he brought her back up and twirled her out of his arms, her fingertips stretched until she barely touched the flame of the giant fire.

Her heart was bursting in energy. She felt like she could go numb.

Kiba pulled her back, his hands enclosed on hers and his arms hugged her close to him. He jumped with her as they both turned around the fire and she could feel his cool breath on her neck, everything slowing down as Kiba slowly turned her around to face him. She noticed his eyes were blurred, over his dark-colored orbs of ashes looked cloudy and dazed.

Ino said that there was no alcohol permitted at the party, so why did Kiba looked so out of it? Did he drink before coming here?

"Kiba-kun, are you feeling okay?" Sakura asked quietly, still dancing in his arms.

Kiba's blurry eyes sparkled hazely, a giant and creepy grin plastered on his face as he chuckled darkly. "Sakura-_chan, _I feel so free and wild! Like...everything we have ever known is fake, and we are the only ones who can see what _really _lingers in these woods. Do you feel it, Sakura-chan?"

"Mn?" Sakura's eyebrows furrowed lightly as she took a step away from him. She found Kiba's form outlined in a silouette of the fire as his teeth sparkled against the red flame. "You're thinking of those stories that Chiyo-baachan has told you, aren't you?"

"Why wouldn't I? It's a party!" Kiba laughed and dropped his head back, his jaw dropped as he let out a long howl and everyone followed suited as if it was natural.

Sakura looked around her, watching everyone howl like they were never human and resume their hard dances, which were now becoming harder and hotter around her. Her breath was visible in the air, but she felt so hot in her body and head; everything was numbing and starting to hurt the poor woman's mind. She didn't know what was going on. Every shadow she saw had faces against the grass, bark and dirt, the fire seemed bigger then before as she looked at it, the flames becoming water colors at the tips as it descended into to starry sky.

She looked back at Kiba, who was now right infront of her, nose-to-nose. He looked at peace, and as no one else was around them as he daringly held Sakura by her slim waist. Their eyes were only focused on each others as Sakura gulped uneasily.

"K-Kiba...what are you..?"

"You know, I have always liked you, Sakura-chan," Kiba said with an an average smile, his cheeks bubbled. "You're really special to me." He pressed his forehead against hers gently, not breaking the eye contact. "But...you're not the girl for me."

"W-...what?" Sakura's eyes widened as her lower lip wobbled. "I don't understand."

"You don't need to understand, Sakura-chan." Kiba's voice was different, more deep and smooth. His voice used to be cracky and dog-like, friendly and polite as he would always make her feel more at ease whenever she's scared of something. Like a close friend.

Now...he sounds like a whole different person with blurry eyes.

"But, before he takes you away," Kiba smirked smugly, "I want to...have one kiss from my favorite girl in the whole world."

Sakura couldn't understand anything that was going on; with Kiba's odd behavior and his sudden wish to kiss her. This wasn't Kiba, this wasn't her friend who wouldn't do anything like this. Sure, he liked Sakura, but...not this way.

He slowly tried to lean down and-

"Oi! It's my turn to dance with the birthday girl!" Ino called out as she yanked Sakura into her own arms, starting to get Sakura to dance with alined hips as she held her hands tightly in hers', her chin on the crook of Sakura's neck as she glanced at Kiba. Her baby blue eyes pierced into the blurred vision of the teenager, causing Kiba to twitch and jerk to the side without his own consent. He collided with a female body, a student from their class, Ino knew, squealed and pulled Kiba into their dancing group; causing the possessed human to ease up and enjoy himself.

_'Fucking demons stay out of the humans,' _Ino growled inside her head. _'Just because they're here doesn't mean they can try and feed off of Sakura by taking over another human's body. I can smell them out like a officer dog with drug searches!' _The stench of homeless demons reeked to Ino's little nose, but the idea of the musky smell staying on Kiba's skin for a few days bothered her even more. Sure, she couldn't get every demon in the forest to stay away from the bonfire, she even tried to put a flower to ward off evil spirits, but it didn't work well as much as she thought; taking over a human body provides a useful sheild against Inoichi's choice.

It was worth a shot though. And demons did know how to party.

Speaking of which, Ino's lips twirked into a smile as her little tongue touched her bottom lip. Slowly, to be sure not to scare her dear friend, Ino rest her temple against Sakuras' and kept her lips close to her friend's little ear. Their shoulders match, their hips did too, and she lost all hand contact with Sakura in that moment.

"Sakura..." Ino's voice was smooth and calm, a whisper that only Sakura could hear and drown out the rest of the noise of the people, the fire, the woods. "Sakura, I want you to..._dance. _I want you to dance and let your mind wander in the woods. Start remembering what we used to do here as children."

When Ino finally pulled back to examine Sakura's face, she found her beloved friend's emerald orbs sparkling and dimmed at the same time, her expression was blank yet calm; her doll-like mouth was open as her long fingers gently grasped the red fabric of her dress and curtsied to Ino's way. Ino smiled and performed the same way before clapping their palms together and step around each other.

Their dance was different from the others. It was in sync to the music, yet it was different; their hips didn't touch, their shoulders only touch each other's tips as they would circle around or lean towards another and the partner would do the same. Their legs moved like fluid while others clawed and scratched in pretend of being animals...

Yet these two were dancing as if they were floating.

Sakura's head was clear- more clear then it ever has in her lifetime as she danced with Ino. She didn't know this dance, yet she danced the moved as if she made them herself; her body was moving quick and graceful as if she was a professional dancer, her skirt and hair flowing around perfectly then it would in real life if she ran, pink locks bouncing. The music was hard, getting more rocky as Ino leaned towards Sakura and she bent backwards on reaction, as it was told in her head to do so. Shaking in a perfected rhythm of her shoulders and legs, they looked seductive, perfect and daring.

Everyone continued to dance and dance, Sakura's eyes glancing all over the place as she tried so hard to make out people's faces. Time seemed to have stopped around Sakura, or slowed down greatly as music continued to pound in the normal timeframe as everything blurred and fuzzed around her. She tried to breathe normal, but the air seemed thick and dangerous as she coughed lightly, glancing towards Ino's way to seek help.

Ino was gone and out of sight.

"Ino-chan?" Sakura called out in a soft panick. Her movements stopped of the dance as she tried to spin fast, trying to find the bleach-blond hair and blue-eyed girl who was set to take care of Sakura for tonight. "Ino-chan! Come back!" Things were looking different and more eerie by the minute as she ran to the other side of the fire looking for her, and finding nothing useful.

Her legs felt like jelly as she fell to her knees, exhaling in a silent scream as her eyes filled with tears, her cheeks burning red as she cried out Ino's name again and again. She was scared to death, wishing to be home and in bed like she would every other night; yet this was her choice, and she can't take back anything after her arguement with Chiyo.

"Ino-chan! Ino-chan! Ino, please, please, _please _come out! I'm scared!" Burying her face into her palms, she couldn't shed a single tear for some reason. It was as if, in her opinion, her head won't do anything to show fear, sadness, or tears. Tears seemed...unworthy and annoying. She used to cry a lot, as she remembered.

_'This way...'_

Her head shot up from her hands. Sakura looked straight to the edge of the crushed branches and grass to see a small girl wearing a bright red cloak over her head, hiding her facial features. Her dress was to her knees and frilly white, an innocent child standing there barefoot and looking down. Her little hands slowly raised up and out to Sakura, like a child asking for a hug, her little fingers waving for Sakura to come over.

_'Come this way... We need to get away from here.'_

Sakura didn't have control of her feet as they raised her up from her crouched position and slowly walked over to the little girl; the dancing figures ignored Sakura and passed by her without a single glance as her own pale hands lift to touch her fingertips to the child's palms. The child's hand curled into a comforting hold as she walked backwards into the darker shadows of the woods, away from the fire, away from the people...just going into the woods where everything was silent and untouched. Sakura's body was not in her control, only her thoughts hazed through all the abnormalities of the forest; the bad luck, the giant fire where her friends are dancing without her...

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked, her chin numb and bothersome. She looked at the hooded girl who kept straight, leading Sakura deeper into the woods. "Are you lost?"

_'We're going to get him... He's waiting for us. We will see him and remember it all...'_

Sakura's brows knitted together in a agonizing confusion. Her head was starting to spin as it seemed to be that the trees were melting around her into fuzzy balls of blurs. Her body allowed the girl to keep pulling her into the unknown, not knowing if anybody was looking for her. "Who are you talking about?"

_'We forgot, but we will remember soon... Everything will be fine when he comes back.'_

The girl suddenly stopped and instantly let go of Sakura's hand. In the middle of the darkness, where the moon was hiding behind a thick cloud, the little child seemed to glow in her red cloak and pale skin; facing her back to Sakura as she slowly pointed upwards. Sakura slowly took a few more steps until she met the kid's side and squinted her own emerald eyes to make out a shadowing figure of a doorless frame. Aged over time and the abuse of harsh weather, it was a rotting color of black and brown with seeds of plants embedded into the cracks and burnt holes that thinned it out. It stood about seven feet tall and four feet wide, _one corner was chipping away into an open gash as nothing stood into the middle. _

Sakura breathed, her breath visible in the chilly air. "Wh-...what is _this?" _she asked to the girl, looking down at her to see her still as stone. "It's just an empty door..."

_'He's coming very soon...'_

"Whos' coming?"

The child's head turned to Sakura's way, not looking up to her as she slowly reached up and pulled her hood away. Short pink hair sprawled out in unruly waves around her head and giant, bright emerald eyes sparkled against the dark to match with the glowing skin. The child looked up sorrowfully to Sakura, pressing her hand to her flat chest as if to tell that her heart was aching, longing for something precious.

"Y-you're... You're not real," Sakura gasped out quietly. "This isn't...real at all, is it?" Her head was throbbing painfully as she crouched down to hold her skull, rocking a little while still staring frightenly at the young child that resembled Sakura as a child. "I'm dreaming!"

_'Everything we once knew,'_ the child said with her mouth unmoving, looking at Sakura with an intense gaze, _'was hidden... But, until we take down the barriers, we will find everything we're looking for, Sakura.'_

"Y-you're not real..."

_'I'm not awake right now... I'm sleeping in your mind,' _younger Sakura whispered softly, reaching her pale hand to touch Sakura's longer hair and petting her head very softly, comforting. _'I'm sorry, Sakura... I'm sorry.'_

Hearing a snap of a stick, Sakura's head shot over to the empty doorframe. There, in the distance of the shadows, was Kiba's form facing her tall and buffed out. His clothes were dirtier then Sakura remembered, and the red paint on his face seemed to have been melting off from his sweat or the fire. The darkness hid his eyes as he heaved his breathing with intense force.

"Kiba-kun..?" Sakura whimpered softly. She was grateful that he found her, wishing to run into his arms and cling to him, beg him to carry her home. She slowly stood up, her legs shaking. "Ki-Kiba-k-kun... I'm scared."

The moon now peeked through the heavy clouds, letting a blessing light uncover the dark with it's blue hue. Every detail of Sakura's dress, the details of the empty doorframe was visible to Sakura...and it slowly uncovered Kiba's dark face.

Showing pure black eyes and rabid teeth, heaving with a hungered expression as it looked over Sakura's form like a meal. Without hesitation, Kiba howled a demonic shriek and launched himself into a full run.

Sakura screamed in pure fear.

_._

_._

_._

_Silly little girl, you've fallen into the trap._

_._

_._

_._

_You've found the sanctuary, but you refused to open it..._

_._

_._

_._

_Your mistake will be unforgiving, and a price is to be paid._

_._

_._

_._

_And now...you're done._

=xxx=

AUTHOR'S ENDING NOTE- I hope everyone had a great New Years and Holiday and everyone enjoyed this chapter! 8D You do know that cliffhangers are what I like to do sometimes, right? I like to leave you all wondering what would happen. I already know what I'm doing, so no one can make me change my mind! x3

Everyone who wishes to Review, Favorite, Follow or do nothing is alright with me! Everyone have a great day and I will see you in next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Updating this early, because I had a lot of freetime this weekend and I will be busy for the next week or so ;w;

I'mma firin' mah lazar? xD Lawl, I love to have fun. I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter with the intense cliffhanger ewe I don't regret it at all, sooo...-dodged chairs and bricks- It was all out of love, I tell you! All my love goes to you guys with the amazing Followers/Favoriters; your kindness melt my heart and I can't thank you all enough, even though I wish I was a millionaire so I can send you all cupcakes ('cause everyone loves cupcakes). I still have winter weather here and it's snowing so much more now owe'' I feel like I want to share it with places who don't get snow, but...I claim it as mine D: I'm sorry but the snow ish mine!

Great feedback from the song I put into the last chapter, thanks to those who took part into it and had fun! x3 I will try to add in some more inspiring songs for this fanfiction, but I still need to pick a song for Sakura's music box (crap, I haven't had time to find one yet!), so there will still be your imagination to guess what Sakura's song is ;w; I want it to be perfect but... SO MANY CHOICES.

REPLIES TO REVIEWS (that need answers)-

16craftytigers- Your request of longer chapters is actually in the tough process QwQ I'm trying to make them longer, but there are things I don't wish to show yet, or it would make a better for the next chapter (cliffhangers...what can I tell ya?). I'm actually in college classes, but I kinda go carefree with writing stories on here, it's like a hobby for me and it helps to improve for me. Thank you though, and enjoy yourself!

harusaki-tsukiko- Always expect the unexpected, dear C: You never know what I'm gonna do, honestly xD I'm a simple nut, ne? I'm sure all your questions of Ino will be answered in this chapter, and so is Kiba. Don't hurt your pretty head, bitte! Q.Q

ImmaPiratte- Two reviews by the talented reader? Amazing! Okay, I shall answer the first Review: I'm glad that you're reading _Black Bird _and enjoying it C: And don't think that every little thing from that particular manga is going to be in the story, 'cause I'm doing it my way whether the world likes it or not. And I'm glad you liked the song from _Red Riding Hood,_ they featured one of my favorite bands on there and I was just like 'lawwwwl~'. And, yes, longer chapters mean longer waits xD... And I hate doing that to amazing readers like you. And to your second Review: I really don't care for the Bah person, honestly. Their words really are not worth my time if they are simply going to complain about how I talk o.o" I didn't get the _Fruit Basket _thing, since I don't read it, but that is their opinion; I'm not going to spend my time replying to it so... xD Yeah. Honestly, I've heard worse. Compared to the Bah person, I have actually had worse PMs about how people 'threatened' (is that the proper term?) about taking my story off for some worthless reason. People's negativity is not worth my time and I only refered that Author's Note to them and I'm done. I don't respond to the negative ones.

Anonymous(Guest)- Thank you and I'm very glad you liked the dance scene; don't I wish I can have a birthday like that minus the hungry monsters? Yes... I really do want a party like that.

To all those negative reviews I recieved... Haters gonna hate ;3 If you don't like it, don't read it and have a nice day!

You guys all know what to do to get Kitty into the fuzzbally mood for winter seasons? Following, Favoriting, Reviewing or doing nothing will get me ready to embrace the coldness of my wintry homeland! Everyone enjoy the chapter and have an amazing day!

=xxx=

_._

_._

_._

_Traveling between worlds is rather difficult, you see..._

_._

_._

_._

_Not knowing what is on the other side or knowing what is going on back home._

_._

_._

_._

_Paranoia is the worst enemy._

_._

_._

_._

_Hopefully, to see your face, it will put my heart to ease;_

_._

_._

_._

_Only this time...you won't be a dream._

.

.

.

**T**a_s_t**i**n_g _F**l**e_s_h

Chapter Five

Sakura's head was hurting like someone took aim to her skull with a metal pipe. Throbbing pain and drowsy slurs of her thoughts proved unworthy to her sensitive nerves and personality as she tried to fight off the pain, which will prove worthless in her attempt...

Because, _it freakin' huuurts!_

With an uneasy groan, Sakura forced her eyes to open wide and rejected the pure white light that burned her emerald orbs like dry wood to a little flame. Crying out, Sakura fisted her hands to her face and shield her eyes; rubbing her lids furiously to ease the uncomfortable numbness from the intake of the flash. Was she dead? Was she in a hospital or something? What happened?

"Fuuu..." Sakura breathed out in a croak, taking the courage to try again to open her eyes one more time. With all her effort, Sakura cracked open her eyes to let it adjust to her surroundings. Her hands slowly let go from her cheekbones to inspect better.

She was in her bedroom. The window open to let in the bright sunshine of spring and the smell of the cherry blossom trees to fill the room, birds chirping a melody as if it was just any other day. Slowly moving her head around, minding the painful headache that was thunderous, she looked down to see that her attire was different from what she remembered; she doned her favorite pajamas of pink silk and red lining of hearts patterns all over it. Her hair was let out of the decorative braid Ino and her mother did with flowers and the twig tiara Inoichi presented to her. All was stripped off her slim body and replaced with sleepwear like any other night Sakura would slip under her covers.

Something shift by Sakura's body, cuddling closer to her side as her head snapped to the side- which turned out to be a bad deal, a sharp pain hit the crown of her head that she had to press her palm against her pastel hair. Wincing a bit, Sakura found the face of her best friend, Yamanaka Ino, sleeping away in dreamland in her own pajamas of a purple tank and grey shorts. Her hair was a rat's nest, blond strands matted from tossing and turning on a pillow and neglect of brushing before bed, Ino simply looked like she was sleeping restlessly.

"Ino..." Sakura mumbled lightly, removing the hand on her head to shake her friend's arm gently. "Ino-chan...wake up, please."

Whining softly, Ino instantly let her bright eyes open to greet the sore pinkette. Ino, despite looking like hell and having lack of sleep, flashed a bright smile with pearly teeth. "Goodmorning, gorgeous! You know, I would _love _waking up to this lovely face right here every day," Ino purred as she pat Sakura's red cheek gently. "Sakura-chan, I want to have a Seme and Uke with you! I call being _Seme."_

Sakura didn't have the energy to give back remarks. "Ino-chan...my head hurts really bad. What happened last night at the fire?" Sakura watched Ino sit up and push the covers off of her legs to get her slippers.

"What fire? We hung out here until, like, three in the morning," Ino said in a cautious tone. "You must've had a dream or something, because there was nothing involved with fire last night."

"What?" Sakura sat up fast, her head spinning from the quick move as she gripped the blanket tightly. "You arranged a party behind the monument heads with a giant bonfire; you invited Kiba and everyone and we danced! Kiba danced, then he-" she swallowed thickly "-t-then _you_ pulled me into a dance...and then I lost you! I was starting to panic and then a little kid guided me into the woods and Kiba attacked me-!"

"What kind of messed up dream did you have, missy?" Ino snapped, flicking Sakura's broad forehead. "We didn't see Kiba last night, we never went out! You know your grandmother doesn't allow you off the property after six, you billboard-brow. She'd _kill _me if I ever thought of a plan like that!"

"You've been planning the party for weeks and-!"

"Look, you must have a illness or something," Ino cooed softly, pushing Sakura's shoulders for her to lie down again on her futon bedding. "You said your head hurts, right? I'll go get you some tea and something to snack on, so you stay here and rest. God, you must've eaten too much sugar before bed; all we did last night was hang out and dressed Pakkun up like those purse doggies!" Ino squealed quietly and left the room with a final note. "Don't you dare leave that bed!"

Sakura laid there stunned, her heart thumping in her chest hard as her head throbbed equally. She was uncomfortable, confused and scared to the bone. Last night _was not a dream, _and something was going on with Ino because Sakura can not recall a single memory of what her best friend claimed to have happened. The warmth of the fire felt real, Kiba's soft touches on her hips were real too, being led by that little girl who looked exactly like Sakura-

_'That little girl looked like me...' _Sakura thought slurry-like, her eyes half-lidded as she stared at her ceiling. _'She wasn't a dream... Kiba attacked me with those...scary, scary...eyes.' _Her head swimming in dense syrup, Sakura closed her eyes in a groan and allowed darkness to consume her again back to a light sleep while she waited for Ino to come back with tea. She pulled her covers to her mouth and snuggled her head into her futon pillow, sighing softly to try and empty her head.

She wanted to let go and forget about things for a while, hoping that the headache would stop and Sakura could take a bath in the bathing house outback of the Haruno Shrine.

Chiyo and Sasori were silently eating their breakfast when Ino burst in with harsh breathing. They both looked up to her wide eyes and uneasy expression as she forced herself to calm down and stroll into the kitchen over to the stove where the kettle sat in waiting to be poured. Chiyo's eyes narrowed at the back of the girl's head and she simply resumed back to eating her breakfast noodles.

Sasori didn't neglect Ino's strumming heartbeat. "Ino, is Sakura awake now?"

Ino nodded slowly, careful as she made the tea in a big mug. "Yeah, just a moment ago... She has a really bad headache right now, so I'm going to give her some tea and maybe a muffin. She looks really beaten up."

"I wouldn't be surprised," Chiyo chipped in quietly. "Last night's events caused quite a stir around town... It was sad to hear about the Inuzuka kid though, Ino."

A free plate shattered by Chiyo's head, splintering into hundreds of pieces and fell to the ground. A vein popping on Ino's flawless skin, her eyes blazed in a firey passion of violence and fear at the same time. There was no way she was showing complete respect to the elderly woman anymore.

"You know very well what I had to do," Ino hissed deeply, sounding completely different from her usual perky voice. "Kiba's soul was completely possessed by the demon, and I had no choice but to end both of them unless you wanted a well-fed monster and a psyco-maniac teenager running around Konoha. I tried to have Kiba, I really did, Chiyo!"

Chiyo placed her chopsticks elegantly and glanced up to the angered girl. "I know...but you could have done _something _to save that human's life. I know you're not educated in saving human lives, but I know you had tried your best, but...the human residence of Konoha will surely be curious of the two dead bodies in the forest where a party was thrown."

"I erased all the teenagers' memory of the bonfire," Ino claimed as she squared her shoulders. "They all think they went to a party at the school, which would be in the complete opposite direction from the forest! I also planted drugs into Kiba's bloodstream to make it look like an overdose homicide and suicide."

"They will still find something, Ino," Chiyo muttered. "They always find something that doesn't fit the scene of the crime."

Ino held the mug with both hands, the liquid shaking within the cup but barely dropped onto the floor. "I thought I would make everything alright if Sakura remembered about the door, Chiyo. I wanted Sakura to remember everything so badly before he came through!"

Sasori sighed. "Those barriers are unmovable until we can get her to you-know-who, Ino. But you know Sasuke isn't going to be happy about hearing about the party-crasher."

"You're not going to tell him, are you?" Ino yelped, going slightly pale. "You wouldn't do that!"

"Sasuke won't do anything bad to you," Sasori grinned almost cheerfully at her reaction. "You're Sakura's best friend and I doubt Sasuke would _dare _to kill you."

Ino grunted in anger at Sasori's teasing, squaring her shoulders a little higher as she grabbed a muffin from inbetween the two demons eating and stomped out. Chiyo picked her chopsticks back up and resumed eating the fruits that were set on the side for her; her face absolutely calm and serene, yet the eyes were pained. "I worry about this, Sasori..."

"I know," he nodded in response. "But this was bound to happen someday, right?"

"Hai."

"Then we should let destiny take the wheel and hope for the best then, right..._Momma?" _Sasori took hold of Chiyo's free hand, squeezing lightly in reasurance as he held all his bravery within his mind and soul.

Chiyo couldn't resist that smile. That smile resembled the very look of Sasori's father and her husband before he left to protect his family. "You're right... Thank you, Sasori."

Outside of the kitchen, when Chiyo and Sasori let their senses stay within the kitchen's walls as they picked up the shattered plate, Ino pressed her back against the cold wall in the hallway, her eyes still wide with a coat of unshed tears glittering in the dark. She clung one hand to the mug that held Sakura's tea and the other held the muffin that was now being suffocated but not breaking into crumbs. Her face scrunched up as she shut her eyes tightly, allowing the tears to fall out and drip to the floor.

Never before had Yamanaka Ino killed anyone in her life.

_The spell was working perfectly. Ino smiled brightly when she saw Sakura walk away from the hypnotized teenagers and fire to follow the glowing form of her own memories, one that Ino prefered since Sakura dressed so adorably in her red cloak as a child; she twirled onto her toes as she sighed out happily. Everything was going perfectly her way._

_Her plan was to have Sakura's past guide her to the door where Chiyo had told Ino that Sasuke was going to enter from, allow their eyes to meet for the first time in years and have those god damn barriers knocked down by the power of intense love. Corny, sure, but Ino had heard stories from her parents of the ability for the thickest barriers to be torn down by the power of one's love for another; and, let's not get carried away, Ino remembered Sasuke being a hunky man from the gods!_

_She could just remember when she would find Sakura running in the forest with Sasuke, chasing or running away from him in her red cloak as she tried to hide behind Ino's back. Ino would always protect Sakura when she asked for it, even if it was from the coolest, hottest piece-of-yummy-meat that was going to give her best friend the future she deserved; she would stand her ground and growl at Sasuke while he scoffed off her weak voice._

_Well, when he gets a taste of Ino's fist, he wouldn't be scoffing at her anymore!_

_"Kiss my ass, Uchiha!" Ino laughed victoriously, knowing that he couldn't hear her right now. Ino was in too much of a great mood to let anything stop her now, not even-_

_Ino's baby blue eyes snapped into an alert when she sensed another body follow Sakura into the dark woods, once weak and innocent was now being consumed like a dark smoke that ate the soul like a spider with a fly on its web; circling it's trap around the weak thing and kill it with a single bite. Her head swirled around as she saw the back of Kiba's body, slowly bending backwards with a pained look on his face._

_Kiba's backbend was impossible for a human to perform, being possessed by a demon couldn't even allow that. But the snap of his spine gave way to Ino that Kiba wouldn't have felt anything anymore...being completely gone under that blanket of evil and hunger. Kiba's pupils dialated and continued to expand until no white was shown, his jaw disconnecting from its socket as the gums of the human boy began to bleed as his teeth grew an inch longer then normal and pointed to a sharp edge. The skin of his face stretched and torn as he smiled evily at Ino upside-down, knowing fully well what she was thinking._

_Unable to tolerate the monster any longer, Ino let out a high-pitched shriek of bloody murder at the beast before her and allowed her canine fangs to be exposed to the sharpest point. Her eyes glittered in flaming anger against the bonfire as her nails grew longer into claws. She was angry. She had allowed the demon to stay in the party, as long as he didn't touch Sakura any longer, and usually these kind of demons would listen to the blonde teenager, but this was just too far; eating the boy's soul like candy and now going after Sakura..._

_Kiba howled giddy until he ran into the forest at full speed, taking in Sakura's overflowing scent of quenching his thirst, his hunger...his need to consume the rare blood of unknown power. _

_"No!" Ino cried out in fury as she ran in her flats, ignoring the holwing teenagers as they continued to party in their spell that Inoichi, his wife and daughter took the time to distract from their normal lives to live a little, to make them believe they are at a innocent party. Her hair came undone from her usual ponytail as she ran as fast as she could after the demon. She was taught to protect, to __**serve **__the Forbidden Fruit to death!_

_Ino loved Sakura like her own sister. There was no way that her life should end like this, especially when Ino was trying to save Sakura's mind and memories. She was going to stop this in the only way she knew how._

_Ino sensed the door near, and Sakura's hypnotized body crouching in pain, holding her head as she whimpered 'You're not real' to the memory of Sakura's childhood. It pained Ino that Sakura was scared to remember anything, even if it was nothing scary. She heard Sakura call out Kiba's name and a sudden scream of fear as the moon unveiled itself from behind the dark clouds of night; the scream that only a dying human would do before it was cut short._

_Bursting into the clearing, Ino found the possessed Kiba holding Sakura's skull against a tree, slamming her soft hair against the hard bark of the frozen tree. There was no scent of her blood, but Ino definitely knew that it tore the thin, bloodless layer of skin, not to mention it was hurting her skull. The free hand the possessed Kiba had began roaming around Sakura's torso, his nails touching the bare flesh to feel the softness and smooth skin Sakura had. He groped Sakura's small breast and freely chuckled in pleasure._

_"Soft, soft... So soft and pretty," he said out loud in a crazy laugh, his shoulders bouncing as he squeezed Sakura's chest, causing her to squirm harshly but proved worthless. "Forbidden Flower so soft and pretty... Yummy, yummy!"_

_Sakura cried out, inaudible words to the human ears, but Ino could see that she was still thinking of the child-self of her past, trying to call out to her and unable to see Ino's aurora flaming higher then the bonfire; running fast and crazily when 'Kibas' disconnected jaw opened and readied itself to take a bite of Sakura's soft flesh._

_Ino yanked him away, sending him flying through the doorway that sparked from impact of the body, letting the possessed boy scream at Ino in agonizing pain. Ino knew, from just feeling it, the door was opening; the spark came back, a milisecond longer this time, as Ino and Kiba's hands collided in a pushing-stance, eyeing each other challenging as they snarled and bit at each other. The sound of Sakura's pained whimpers caught Ino's attention as she took a second of her time to glance at her, letting Kiba to throw her away and try again to get to Sakura._

_It proved foolish when Ino grasped his ankle and yanked him back, wrestling until she pinned Kiba to slam his head against the ground. She snarled at him. "You will not touch her!" Ino screamed at his face. "She isn't yours' to claim, you scum! Back off!"_

_The doorframe behind Ino sparked, making a 'bzz' noise in the process that caused the demon below Ino to freeze, his underbite pricked the skin as he yelped in fear. The widening of his eyes showed his enemy that he knew what was now becoming present now: the door was opening to allow the Prince Demon God through and slay any demon that dared to be within feet of Sakura, especially in pain. Unforgiving and merciless, the demon shrieked in fear and let all his guard down away from Ino as it tried to release it's possession on Inuzuka Kiba._

_The jaw of the teenaged boy connected once more and the teeth went back to the normal size, the skin still torn from the stretching as the eyes leaked out tears from the blackness. The mouth opened again and two hands frantically pushed out and choked the unconsious boy as the demon inside tried to escape from the body it took over. It was pointless, since the demon had eaten the kid's soul and would have left the host in a maniatic-state of mind; becoming just as deadly for Sakura to encounter any longer..._

_He is a threat. Ino's father and mother taught her what to do with a threat._

_Ino's eyes stung with tears as she bit back her sob and she grabbed the hand with one, and the other was slowly reaching to Kiba's throat._

_**Snap. Snap.**_

Ino had no choice last night. She had to kill her friend -a child she grew up with and befriended!- in order to protect Sakura and the demon who had eaten Kiba's soul and attempted to ruin _everything _Sakura's life was meant to be. All Ino wanted was to have Sakura to be with the one who was meant to love her. With the events that left Sakura to pass out, Ino had no choice but save her own self from Sasuke's chance of seeing his bride in pain and unconcious, she had to pick up her best friend and run back to the Haruno Shrine. Being ignored by Chiyo and had the help from Sasori with changing her clothes and burning the evidence outback with a backup story.

No choice. Ino had to do it.

Going up the stairs and down the hallway, Ino entered the bedroom to find Sakura sleeping again. Relief rushed over Ino's thoughts as she sighed quietly and strolled over to the bedside; placing the mug and muffin under the lamp and crawled in next to Sakura. She flipped the quilt over herself and wrapped her arm around Sakura's slim waist and pressed her front to Sakura's back.

_'All I want right now...is just to pretend that you remember, Sakura-chan,' _Ino told in her mind, a sad smile on her lips as she rest her head on the pillow. _'When we would be little and share a bed for sleepovers, looking for adventure in the woods together and try to catch rabbits in the winter, picking flowers in the spring... Sasuke can be there too, if he wanted. Just as long as we would be happy like old times.'_

=xxx=

Pakkun sniffed the remains of the burnt wood of the fire that took place last night. He could make out that teenage boys, between the ages of sixteen to nineteen, helped to gather the wood since their scent was still embedded in the ashes and it was started by a educated lad with a match and some newspaper. The leaves and grass that suffered from the intense flame fluttered from the morning breeze to the standing trees that witnessed the party last night. No human lingered in the forest behind the monument heads, with the tall figure standing infront of Pakkun's way, causing the mutt to look up from his snooping with perked ears.

The shadow of the woods refused to show the details of the person, yet the red eyes with three black commas stood out from all the earthy colors of springtime. Pakkun dropped his guard and wobbled over towards the edge of the woods to bow his head to his front paws.

"Sasuke, I hope the travel went well?" Pakkun spoke softly, knowing the effects of traveling through worlds will make all your senses sensitive for a bit. "Sorry for the mess here, Ino settled a party with her classmates."

"Hn," Sasuke responded, uncaring for Ino's activites. He took a brief moment to stick his hand out of his cloak ad pinch the bridge of his nose, smelling the faint ash and sweat of human bodies bothered him so much. Even his speech sounded drained. "What is today's date, Pakkun?"

"It is March twenty-ninth, your highness," Pakkun perked lightly, turning around to go back to sniffing the remains of red cups. "Your spare clothes are over there on the log, sir; Chiyo washed them so they didn't smell like being in a box."

"I would rather take a bath first, if I can," Sasuke grunted, rubbing his palm against his eyes and reopened to show black gems. "It has been a very long wait."

"I'm afraid that would be a bad idea, Sasuke," Pakkun hesitated to glance back before resuming his sniffing-route. He wasn't happy that Chiyo sent him out to make sure Ino did a proper job hiding any evidence of demonic works, and Sakura's scent along with that note. Pakkun concluded that she did a thorough job cleaning up after herself, especially with that Kiba boy's body. "You see...Chiyo is still trying to dust everything and you know how picky she is with things like that."

"Aa. I remember."

Pakkun was thrilled in his head. It wasn't everyday that his white lies would actually work, especially to the Demon God's son, Uchiha Sasuke. His little pig-like tail wiggled a bit before he started digging in the dirt, finding some teenage girl's hoop earring that would have flipped off from lack of protection; surely to find it's owner later wearing short skirts for Pakkun to glance up to. He heard Sasuke slowly shift to sit down on the grass and watch the dog move around frantically.

"This must have been some party..." Sasuke with lack of interest, yet he was already bored out of his mind for his _escort _to finish his inspection so he can leave and bathe properly. He wanted to get the smell of Dobe off as fast as he could; damn Naruto and his 'cuddling' moods.

"Yeah, I guess it was to celebrate your arrival or something? She's been bragging about her dream to surpass you in a spar," Pakkun explained cooly, earning an amused smirk from the prince himself. "Although, we can already guess that she's a bit in the head, right?"

"Correct." Sasuke rested his chin on his palm, tapping his pointer finger to his temple and hoping to let the power of this world's nature to ease his mind of any trouble about back home. He closed his eyes slowly and listened to the noise of nature; the sound of the robins chirping, leaves rustling in the wind and the smell of a starving demon-

"Pakkun."

"Yes, sir?" Pakkun looked up to him rather too carefree. The instant the dog saw the twitch of the man's lip, always meaning something bad, he got the flash of red with his family inheritance of the _Sharingan: _the all seeing eyes for the Demon Gods. The poor canine cringed in fright and wobbled back in fear as a whiny whimper escaped his muzzle.

Out of the blue, a pasty-dry skinned creature burst into the clearing. Pitch black eyes of a mouse and large teeth that were sharp pricks against it's chapped lips. Ribs exposed through the veining skin and boney arms frailed out with slashing claws. The sound of its breathing was dry and thirsty, minding Pakkun's scruff to bristle from the surprising jump.

"Thirsty, thristy..! Heehee!" the demon giggled in a shriek as its blue tongue licked out to taste the air. His torn-jeaned legs stumbled into the ash pile, creating a giant cloud of dirt and burned remains of wood to stain its skin. "I know she was _here, _doggy! Where'd the yummy go?"

Pakkun's claws unsheathed and his teeth bared. He didn't say anything as he growled lowly and threatening; claiming this territory as his but not challenging the demon. That would have been a mistake with a certain someone present.

"I saw her yesterday," the demon laughed a cough, "being all pretty like that! She was being followed by my brother, yes, yes! Where's my brother? We have been waiting, _waiting!"_

Its laugh was cut short when someone cleared their throat not too far away from them. Snapping their head around, the beady eyes of the hungry being widened at the sight of the elegantly-dressed body still sitting on the ground, cross-legged and rather bored; the raven hair covering his eyes and the pointer finger that continued to tap in a rhythm that was not tuned properly, but it showed a displeased snap everytime the dark man pat the skin.

"Ooh, you were at the party to get a piece of meat, ne?" the demon chuckled with a sheepish grin. Raising to its toes, it hopped in delight. "Have we caught her? I'm _starving!"_

Pakkun glanced his way to Sasuke, who was now getting to his feet. The demon with lack of proper clothing suddenly perked joyously as it clapped its own palms together. "You're from my homeland, aren't you? Your total attire reminds me so much of my family! How lovely, I'll be dining with a bretherin." It let out a amused chuckle until it met Sasuke's pure red eyes.

Stiffening in their stand, the demon swallowed thickly and stopped laughing. "Y-your eyes..."

"Hn," Sasuke grunted with his lip twitching once, twice. Slowly, the Uchiha unclipped his cloak and allowed it to fall freely to the ground as he took lazy steps towards the backing monster. "So, you say you're starving..."

"I-I wasn't refering to... you know, _her! _Your majesty, I would never _ever _touch a hair on your darling, pretty-... I wouldn't disrespect your bride, Uchiha-_sama!" _the demon wailed in fear as it raised its palms in defeat, ready to be freed from the own thirst and hunger its been searching for days. "M-my mistake, your royal-"

"You called her 'a piece of meat'," Sasuke intrupted it, glaring down in a evil way that would make your bones shiver in fright. "You mean to tell me, after everything you have said as you barged into this clearing of the woods...that _you didn't mean it?"_

Pakkun looked down when the demon started to cry, not wanting to see this. "I didn't know it was her- Wait, I didn't mean to speak so badly of her like that! She's a very important person to you, prince, and I wouldn't go that far as to-!"

"You didn't mean it...now, I just don't believe you a single bit," Sasuke smirked.

Cornering the hungry demon against a tree, Sasuke's hand shot from his side and grasped its neck, raising the body in a choking hold. The creature cried and struggled in Sasuke's grasp, but it proved worthless as Sasuke tightened his hand around the thin neck and let the body jerk in a sharp pain. Pakkun watched in slight horror as he watched Sasuke lean forward and alined the heads together as he spoke in a demonic voice of a whisper.

"I want you to get out of my sight, you worthless piece of trash..." Sasuke voice snaked into Pakkun's ears instantly in a slither. "Go to wherever you shitheads are camping out, and tell them that their hunts will lead them to a slow, painful death... Because, Uchiha Sasuke has come to reunite with his bride."

The demon wailed in fear and nodded, coughing its own saliva when Sasuke simply dropped him like it was nothing, scrambing against the ground as it cried out for its escape; jumping to the pads of its feet and sprinted away from the two beings watching it run off like a coward, one with a blank expression and the other being in complete shock.

"S-Sasuke, that was very..._generous _of you to let him live!" Pakkun gasped out in a gruff, looking at Sasuke with wide eyes of amazment.

"Hn...I'm not generous, Pakkun," Sasuke scoffed like it was an idiotic statement. "It doesn't take long for hungry demons to find a corpse if they're starving."

"Oh..." Pakkun's ears dropped. "I see, Sasuke."

Raising the hand that was once holding onto the demon's neck, Sasuke stuck out two fingers and lazily aimed to the shrinking figure that was running away from them- from _Sasuke. _In a blink, Pakkun saw darkness for a short milisecond and was blinded by a blue-white light of electricity forming from Sasuke's fingertips, shooting in a zigzagged line between the trees and bushes until it strucked something in a distance that Pakkun dared not to look at.

Uchiha Sasuke never missed a shot on anything.

"Pakkun, I would like to get cleaned before dinner," Sasuke said cooly as he walked over to the chopped log and picked up the neatly folded clothes that were meant to be for him. "I would like it better that I didn't have meet Sakura dressed like this and dirty."

"Sure..."

"And you can tell me what happened at Ino's party last night."

=xxx=

_She was dreaming, she was sure of it this time, standing at a short height in a very girly dress with frilly ends. She remembered this dress as a nightgown and having a print of a white bunny on the front with a pink color fabric covering her little, slim body and a red ribbon in her hair. She was tiny for a little girl, probably age seven in this dream, and standing infront of the very tall dresser that she still has to this day. Just staring upward to the unknown flat top that held something...that she wanted. She wanted something that was ontop of the dresser that she couldn't reach (even her little stool wouldn't help much) and it was something important to her; something she needed before going to bed properly._

_Sakua felt someone behind her body and she looked up by tilting her head all the way back to see the tall form of her imaginary friend. His dark clothes and black hair seemed to match perfectly with milky-white skin that was soft to the touch like feathers, but calloused hands held her shoulders assuringly and was gentle as she was unable to see his facial features._

_"What are you looking for, darling?" his silky voice was deep and rich, like chocolate. Sakura liked chocolate a lot as a kid._

_Pouting her lower lip adorably, Sakura used the puppy eyes to her own advantage. "I can't reach it..." She pointed up to the top of the dresser to define what -what she couldn't see- and it seemed to have made the man understand of what she was refering to. She watched him reach over with his large hand and grab hold of something, twisting a nob and let it make cricking noises and a simple 'ting!' that excited Sakura._

_Being picked up carefully into the strong, warm arms this person had, Sakura instinctly snuggled her face into his thick neck and watched behind the little curtain of short, spikey strands as he opened the blurry item's top. A buzzing tune started out for a long moment before the bell started the song that she was wishing for to hear in her little ears; the melody so soothing and sweet as it filled the lamp-lit bedroom perfectly as he carried her to her bed and settled her on the comfy futon that was plushed to comfort and blankets that would keep her warm at night while she slept._

_"No bedtime," Sakura protested with puffed cheeks, crossing her arms when the blanket was being covered over her legs by him. "I'm not tired yet."_

_"The music is playing, so it will help you relax."_

_"But I wanna play!" Sakura whimpered and reached out, shutting her eyes tightly to force angry tears. Sure she was a very well-behaved child, but she was somewhat pushy when it came to __**him. **__She can't remember why, all that she knew is that he was going to be leaving soon for something she couldn't understand. "Stay with me, please."_

_The short silence bothered her. She scrunched her face as much as she could until she felt her bed dip with added weight, causing her to open her eyes and find him sitting infront of her, his legs crossed as usual, gently holding both of her hands with his own; his fingers intertwined with her little ones and held her very gently in the grip, almost like he was afraid to displease her._

_"Stay with me, please," Sakura asked politely, pouting again as she clutched to his hand with all her strength. "You have been going out at night a lot and I don't like it... Do you not like to be with me before bedtime? Did I do something bad?"_

_"No, no," he whispered urgently. "No, you're a very good girl, Sakura."_

_"Then why can't you stay while I go to sleep?"_

_She watched his throat bob from his thick swallow, unable to see his face because she was afraid to find the truth in his eyes, even if she can't remember, his eyes showed more expressions then his face. How did she know that? She didn't know right now. This was simply a dream...a possible memory._

_His right hand let go of her hand and cupped her child-chubby cheek, swiping his thumb gently across her flushed cheekbone before poking her doll-like lips when it wobbled on the verge of sobbing. She was a big girl and she didn't want to cry anymore. "Baby, you're too young to understand. This is something grown-ups have to take care of at night when you're sleeping; it's to protect you so you can be safe and happy."_

_"I will be happy if you stay here with me," Sakura pointed out and was responded with a perfect chuckle. She couldn't help but smile a little bit when he did that and held her hand against his, holding it to her face, but then her expressioned changed instantly to a rather confused face. "Is it...because you have to go every night, is it because I'm your special girl?"_

_His thumb rubbed her cheek again. "Yeah, it's because some people want to take you away from me... You're very, very special."_

_She knew that being special was something...different. Being in this dream, she knew that she needed to be protected by everyone from __**everyone. **__She didn't remember why or what caused her of being so different from everyone else but it hurt knowing that it was something rather dangerous; she didn't want people to sacrifice themselves for her, especially her most treasured Prince Charming. _

_"If I wasn't special...would you still-" Sakura fell silent after that, refusing to say those words that made her have butterflies in her tummy and her face feels really hot. "Would you still... You know?"_

_She saw the smirk on his mouth, his pointed chin angled right so it looked natural, like a model. "Are you trying to say 'If I wasn't special, would you still love me'? Sakura, that is a very annoying question."_

_"Well, answer it," Sakura grumbled and crossed her arms, letting go of any contact from him just to bother him. He was teasing and she didn't like being teased; she got that enough from school about her big forehead. This was just getting so-_

_Sakura was pinned down to her bed, his body hovering over her as his face was buried into the side of her head, smelling her pastel hair and pressing his lips to her temple in a apologetic kiss while he actually purred into her ear. "Even if you were an angel that I couldn't touch or hug, give her a treat or get her down from the tree...I would still love you with all my heart."_

_He never said the words 'I love you' often, mostly because people would usually try to catch him saying it and bother him. Other people could see her imaginary friend, and they always spoke to him like every other adult in the household; being that he was kind've an emotionless man infront of other people, as Sakura thought about it, but he would be incredibly affectionate and adoring when alone with Sakura. He would spoil her and do everything in his power to get her to smile, laugh, fuss or just simply hold her in his arms. Hearing them sometimes sent Sakura to Cloud Nine... Whatever that was, it was something Ino told her about in school from watching these romance shows with her mother._

_"You're my girl and I would do anything to keep you safe," he said suddenly, sounding a bit strained in his speech. "I love you too much to have some monster take you away and make you cry..."_

_Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and smushed her face into his really soft hair. She made a fussing noise and held on as tight as she could to him and refused to loosen her grip. "I love you lots and lots!" And she meant it with all of her heart. Despite how much she didn't want him leaving for a long hour or two, she couldn't be angry at him for doing something to keep her safe so she can see him again. "You come back and then stay for bedtime with me?"_

_"I will make it go by as fast as I can, darling," he promised as he hugged her back with gentle effort, using his gentle touches to relax the child's body so she may cuddle into the bedding when he let go. Once he tucked Sakura in for the second time, she complied to listening and placed her head on her pillow and cuddled the other half of the quilt that had his earthy scent soaked into it. "Please, just try to sleep a little bit and I will come back."_

_Sakura nodded and obeyed his wish by closing her eyes. She felt his mouth press against her forehead, kissing very tenderly while she sighed in content. "I love you...-"_

Sakura's eyes snapped open. "Sasuke?"

Ino looked down at her while nibbling on her fork. "No...this is _sausage, _Saku-chan. Sorry, but I ate your muffin while you slept."

Sakura slowly sat up, rubbing her head with both hands. "Ino-chan, what time is it now? How long was I sleeping?"

"It's only twelve at noon," Ino shrugged. "Honestly, you were sleeping like a drugged dog! I have never seen anyone unable to wake up to my singing; I have to give you credit, baby." The blonde girl plopped herself on Sakura's bed and offered a piece of food which Sakura gradually took. Not realizing how hungry she was, Ino smirked teasingly while she watched her eat. "Wow, does becoming an adult mean you will become fat now? No more burning fat by being a child?"

"Shut up, Pig," Sakura grumbled. She took a moment to just breathe before speaking ina croaking voice. "I had this really, really weird dream; like it was almost real. It had him in it-"

"You mean your imaginary boyfriend?" Ino wiggled a brow intensly with a purr in her speech. "Must've been a really hot dream, ne?"

"No... I think I named him Sasuke," Sakura stared off into space as her eyesight stayed put on the tall dresser where her wished item wasn't present anymore, instead piled with a stack of books from her old school and her freetime reading favorites of fairytales. "His name was Sasuke, and he would tuck me into bed every night as a little kid."

Ino sighed dreamly, circling her hips while she cooed at her best friend. "How sweet! You had better fairytale dreams then I did while watching those Disney Princesses get the man; which, in my opinion, do not let them wear the pants in the relationship! Pfft! Who the hell tells Belle in _Beauty in the Beast _that she can't go to the forbidden wing? Girl, she can go wherever she wants and-!"

"Ino, I'm serious," Sakura snapped quietly. "I don't think he was imaginary- At least, I don't know yet... But-but it's like, uhm, it just felt..._real!"_

Ino puckered her lips, staring at Sakura's nervous expression. _'Barriers are still up...'_

"Time for a bath! Let's have a spa day and then we can hang out by the trees. Doesn't that sound like fun, Saki-channy?" Ino announced with squared shoulders and a twinkle in her eyes. Oh yeah, she looked like a proud chick with this plan.

"Bathe and trees..? We haven't done that since we were kids-"

"What's stopping us now? Come on, pretty lady, I'll wash your hair and you can allow me to be Seme," Ino chirped with excitement. She glided off the bed and pulled Sakura with her, still in their pajamas as they left the bedroom when Sakura giving a glance to Sasori's birthday gift, the black music box, still under her lamp and not yet even played.

She really wanted to hear it.

During the walk down three flights of stairs, Sakura noticed how incredibly empty and quiet it was in the housing shrine. When she brought this up, Ino replied that Chiyo had to attend to a funrel service, as it was in her job description, and it was held outside of the small town of Konoha; and Sasori was unavailable to Ino's conscience, she didn't know where he went. Sakura simply nodded in understanding and hoped that he wasn't with his partner that she would hear so much about, Deidara was his name, and getting into trouble that Chiyo would try to shove her slippers down his throat.

The bathing house behind the Haruno Shrine was like any other homemade structure of a bath; two separate rooms for the genders of men and women, each having a cubbyroom to place their items into woven baskets and fresh towels ready to be used; through a small curtain was the washroom, where the showers and stools where and the giant bathing tub that was always filled with hot water, ready to give you the pleasant relaxation from all your troubles in your daily life. The housing was made of wood and a vented roof to sllow the steam to drift out perfectly without bringing in drafts of the outside wind.

When Sakura and Ino were children, she remembered, Ino would occasionally sleep over at the Haruno Shrine and they would spend all their night time fun in the bathing houses, splashing each other with warm water and pretended to be adult women to talk about boys, work (Sakura was a doctor and Ino was a fashion designer, of course) and what they planned to do with the weekend by going out to the bar and socialize with popular stars and princesses that were brought over by their carriages and shiny cars. When the shrine would be unoccupied of men on the other side, Ino and Sakura would venture into the unknown territory and try to figure out what made boys and girls so different...

Too bad that Chiyo didn't install urinals in the men's department.

Since it was a gorgeous day of spring outside, the sweet-smelling breeze of cherry blossoms filled Sakura's nose perfectly once she stepped out of the door and into the bright sunshine. Everything in Sakura's backyard was looking more vibrant and colorful then other days, which pleased Sakura, as if the world was greeting her for the first time as a adult, it was more lively and carefree to her; something was different, and it was good. The world seemed to be brighter and Sakura couldn't help but smile.

Ino glanced at the shining face and gushed. "What are you smiling about, ne?" Ino laughed as she tightened her hold on Sakura's fingers and pulled her closer to the bath house, which was having steam smoking through the right side of the roof- the men's section.

Sakura halt her movements to look up, frowning now. "Ino...are you sure you didn't see Sasori today? Did he go into the bath?"

"No, but someone checked into the prayer room's guest book," Ino said with a blink. She shrugged uncaringly. "I remember Chiyo-sama saying something about a guest checking in either today or tomorrow, so that must be him. Now come on! I'm ready to take a nice, long bath."

With that, Sakura was dragged through the thin curtain of the bath house by her dear friend, suddenly feeling shy and nervous of whoever was minding their own business on the men section of the bath.

.

.

.

_After a long day of stress, it's healthy to take an hour to yourself._

_._

_._

_._

_They say that being in silence, taking a hot bath, and drinking something you like is the way to go._

_._

_._

_._

_Well, when it comes to __**you **__being just a thin, weak wooden wall away..._

_._

_._

_._

_I don't think my mind can stop racing._

_._

_._

_._

_Struggling to stay still is not easy._

=xxx=

AUTHOR'S ENDING NOTE- Wouldn't the ladies who are Sasuke-lovers love to see Sasuke wearing nothing but a towel around his waist and all wet from a steam bath? xD... Too bad I am not much of a Sasuke fan, then I probably would've done that... Then again, I might do a little treat for all those good girls (and boys...) who want to see a little something-something.

Being an adult has so many benefits for writing stories, you know? xD

...Not to mention that this could be counted as a cliffhanger? I don't know, you tell me. I also don't regret killing Kiba (as much as I like his character in the manga and anime).

Everyone knows what to do here, right? Following, Favoriting, Reviewing or doing nothing will make me all warm and fuzzy inside for the winter wonderland that I live in for the next...many months xD I hope everyone has enjoyed this chapter and will have a good day!

P.S. I REGRET NOTHING ;D


	7. Chapter 7

Boom Boom Pow, 'dem chicks be jackin' mah style...-goes silent- Forget about me and get excited for Chapter Six of _Tasting Flesh! _I'm loving all the great feedback from everyone ;D You people are just amazing, and I wish I can give you all cupcakes or puddingcups made out of love (there is a ingredient called love somewhere, it's called sprinkles xD) I hope everyone is having a good time and will be enjoying this chapter with smiles. If you don't smile, then just enjoy yourselves!

For Sakura's musicbox song...I'm stuck between a lot of choices ;w; If you guys wants to help me out, that would be amazing! I would suggest you guys load up a tab of YouTube and gimme your opinion of which song would fit best that Sasuke-teme would make for his bride ;3 I have had a lot of people send me PM links and I appreciate with all their inspiring music; maybe I will put in more of their choices into later chapters for the sake of scenes that would have music. Thanks to the people who suggested as much music as possible. If the choices are not yours', I apologize but promise to make it up to you.

Choices-

1- Pan's Labyrinth- Lullaby (music box)

2- Suno No Oshiro- Music Box Version

3- First Love- Utada Hikaru (music box version)

These are my top three choices -not in order- that I think would do well with the story D: Reasons being that they're simple and sweet (not to mention that they're just plain awesome) and it sounds like you can play it in various instruments such as piano, violin, flute and blah~! I like variety in my choices of classical music, so yeah xD Please place it into your Review of which you like best and I shall tally them up for next time with the winner! You all are awesome uwu

REPLIES TO REVIEWS (that needs answers)-

joeykatoey- I'm more for Itachi then Sasuke .w. Speaking of Mr. Schmexii-pants~ he's in my closet, yet to know what I will do with his sexy self e3e WAIT FOR THE SUSPENSE!

Lady Rini- I would think some people would be angry about killing Kiba, like some would've wanted his character try to try and win Sakura's heart before Sasuke would do anything xD But that's my paranoia hitting me o-o...

12-SmileyRose- You know I screamed when I read Neji's...you know pwp I can't even say it! Meh! I'm just glad you're liking this story pwp

harusaki-tsukiko- Bahahaha xD Your Review made me giggle about Sasuke and Ino~! Thank you so much for making my day filled with laughs.

AntoSama- Yes, I know uwu' Character development can be slow and annoying but I promise you it will get more interesting in the present xD

Everyone knows about Kitty's homeland, right? It's still winter and snow just keeps on coming like no tomorrow. I love it but it gets a little bit too cold to be unable to bear with the possibility of the power shutting down (and that happens a few times); so Follow, Favorites, Reviews or doing nothing will make Kitty take the cold like a tough cookie! ;3 Thank you and enjoy the chapter!

=xxx=

_._

_._

_._

_There are two kinds of stress that are either good or bad for you._

_._

_._

_._

_The bad stress comes from negative activities and people who bother me to no end;_

_._

_._

_._

_Then there is the good stress that comes from one thing only..._

_._

_._

_._

_Realizing that you are so close and yet so far away, it's a beautiful pain._

_._

_._

_._

_Let me hear your voice and I will let out the behavior that is sheltering my sanity._

_._

_._

_._

**T**a_s_t**i**n_g _F**l**e_s_h

Chapter Six

Hot water never felt so good to Sakura's skin as she slowly allowed her body to dip into the bath, sighing a groan as she rested her head back on the ledge and stared up to the ceiling that was open, looking at the clouds with wonder in her eye. She could hear the little birds singing on the trees and the sound of the wind hitting the side of the walls gently, not too annoying for a relaxing time, but it was a good soundtrack to Sakura. She slowly closed her eyes and nestled in the blanket of the water that was cocooning her naked flesh in ribbons; very slowly as she started to drift off to her imagination when-

"Whoa, baby! Doesn't this feel like heaven?" Ino's cheery voice pitched Sakura's little ears softly, having her feel the water ripple to an addition of the bath party against her.

Sakura didn't bother opening her eyes, but rather smile and make a noise of agreement. Her head was still a little sore from her headache earlier, but it has come a long way from a painful throbs to numbing patches around her head. Her hair was up in a messy bun as Ino was the same as they sat next to each other in the bath, their towels a few feet away and the bucket filled with shampoo bottles and scented soaps floated lazily around. Silence was wished by most people, but Sakura knew that quiet never stayed long with a certain someone around.

"So, what'cha wanna talk about, pretty lady?" Ino asked with a smile in her voice. She gently nudged her elbow to Sakura's bare ribs to have her open those sparkling emerald eyes. "Daddy says I can hang out here since school just went on spring break. Funny how I skipped school on your birthday and now I'm free for another two week! I win!"

"You must feel ontop of the world," Sakura grinned back before placing her head back. "Uhm, I dunno what I have going on lately, I'd have to ask Chiyo-baachan if I need to run errands this week. You can come with me to the hospital or something."

"Play with the little kiddies? Totally!" Ino purred. She loved having fun with children just as much Sakura did as well. "Hey, maybe we can sleepover at my place, you know? Since you're an adult and my daddy has a shotgun by his bedside incase anything happened. We can go shopping, too, I need to buy new panties and I need your opinion on them; I saw these nice lacy ones, or th-"

"Ino!" Sakura groaned. "You should keep it down a bit, someone else is here... Don't disturb their time, okay?"

"Blegh, what's wrong with having a little fun in the tub?" Ino did a cat-like smile as she got on her knees, which made the water drop to her hips as she waved to the vented wall at the top, bouncing in the water and splashed. "Hey there, mister man! Welcome to the Haruno Shrine, where the baths are always hot and the foods are always yummy for your tummy! If I catch you flirting with my girl here, I promise I'll show you Hell!" Ino pumped a fist when Sakura's back suddenly straightened. "Unless you're an old fart? Wrinkly and looks like a raisin? I don't care if you hit on Chiyo-sama, since she's like...against dating. She's a good girl to be around though, I promise!"

"Ino-chan!" Sakura shrieked in fright, grabbing Ino's shoulder and pulling her back and caused a wave of water hitting both of them; drenched from the steamy water, their hair all wet and messy, both girls emerged from the bubbles and looked at each other. Sakura's porcelain skin had pink hair sticking and Ino had her makeup from yesterday straining down her face like she has been crying. Mascara and blue eyeshadow dripped like tears, yet the blonde teenager had the biggest grin on her face while Sakura was scared sensless.

Sakura's cheeks puffed with air as her brow twitched in anger. "What the _hell _were you thinking, ne?" Sakura whispered harshly as she lightly smacked Ino's bare skin of her arms, shoulders, stomach and head. "You're setting a horrible example for my family's shrine!" Sakura combed her hands to push her bangs back as she stood up tall, hoping that her voice wasn't sounding so horrible in nervous wrecks. "I'm so sorry about her, sir! She's a little, uhm, hyper in the mornings; she doesn't _live here!" _

A long pause was set while Sakura waited for a response from the man on the other side. She held her hands together in prayer that she didn't disturbed the guest anymore, just wishing that Ino could have gone mute by talking way too much! She was about to give up on her hopes when she heard a sound of moving water, a body on the other side was either getting out of the water or adjusting their position.

A voice that was so smooth, it was almost matching the sound of a ribbon being undone from a bow. So deep and rich, it was like something sweet. "Hn... Whatever."

A short answer, but it didn't sound bothered or angry. On the contrary, Sakura thought the man's voice was rather polite and cool with her. She couldn't help but let a corner of her mouth twitch a little while dumping herself down and let the hot water do its magic on her. She swam back to Ino to silently scold again before her friend suggested to wash her hair in apology.

"Just...stay quiet, okay?" Sakura grumbled when Ino picked out a shampoo that smelled like vanilla and strawberries. Sakura allowed Ino to pull the hairtie out of her pink hair and squeeze a dab on her scalp.

"Yeah, yeah," Ino rolled her eyes. "Just relax and let me wash ya." Her fingers entangled in her hair and started to softly scrub the shampoo into a lathering coat, all bubbly and smelling perfectly good around the room; the addition of steam intensified the smell of the shampoo and soaps that they used. "So, what to talk about now?" Ino asked quietly, like a good girl she was suppose to be.

"Mn..." Sakura had her eyes closed again while Ino continued to wash her hair. She didn't have any clue to what they could discuss about on the top of her head that was fitting, personally. "I can't stop thinking about... Well, what I'm trying to say is-"

"Imaginary boyfriend?" Ino whispered into Sakura's ear in a teasing tone.

Sakura's cheeks reddened. "Do you...remember anything about him? Like, did I say what he looked like, or something?"

Ino signaled that she was done scrubbing her scalp, allowing Sakura to dip her head back to rinse while she thought it over carefully, wadding around the bath with an intense thinking face. "Hmm... I guess he was tall, handsome and stuff." Ino shrugged carelessly. "It was a long time ago, Sakura-chan. Why are you bringing it up now?"

"I'm just wondering, that's all," Sakura muttered quietly. She kept her eyes wandering around the bath as she crossed her arms, suddenly feeling like she was being watched. Not literally, but in her head she felt like she had no privacy; like she was caught in the middle of her own thoughts that was being read like an open book.

_'Ask again...' _a soft-spoken voice that didn't match anyone Sakura knew, causing her to snap her head around and finding no one else around them as Ino hummed to herself while looking through the different soaps.

"What he called me?" Sakura thought randomly outloud, hiding against the bath's wall.

"Oh! He would call you many things, I remember that," Ino responded and spun around, holding a pink bar of soap tightly in her hand. Her eyes were wide in surprise, yet it seemed to be hiding something when Sakura looked at her bewildered. "Ahem... He would call you 'Baby' or 'Darling', I think. There was also 'his special little girl', now that one was adorable!" Ino snorted a laugh and waved her free hand around. "I don't know where you came up with that stuff, but I liked that one!"

Sakura's cheeks felt a little warm, and it wasn't from the water. Ino smiled toothly as she swam closer. "And, you would tell me how he would hold your hand when you two would walk outside; getting you whatever you wanted from the high shelves, sitting on his lap whenever you were outside or on the couch. It was like he took care of you all the time."

Flushing harder, Sakura rolled her eyes. "Funny, Ino. I don't know how Chiyo-baachan could have dealt with her grandchild having an imaginary friend!"

"Hey, he was your imaginary _boyfriend!" _Ino corrected rudely, grabbing Sakura's shoulders in urgency. "He was your _boyfriend, _Saku-chan, don't forget about that."

Sakura's eyes were wide as she watched her friend scold her. "Uhm, Ino...it was a long time ago. I've grown up now!"

Only yesterday, Sakura claimed that she was faithful to her imaginary Prince Charming, that she wanted nothing more then to have those memories more clear so she can reconize his face again. She thought he was a handsome man who was perfect for her; ready to sacrifice everything for her to keep her happy, stay by her side too. Now, she was scared of something else out there. Maybe it was reality.

_'Don't be scared...'_

_'Why shouldn't I be? Ino is acting like a maniac,' _Sakura thought hurriedly when Ino's grip loosened and her blonde friend pushed herself away, a coat of shine in her pale eyes when she looked up at the sunlight streaming in. _'She knows something I don't.'_

_'It will be okay, Sakura... Just wait.'_

"What am I waiting for..?" Sakura whispered under her breath, inaudible to Ino's ears as she moved along to wash her own back as her muffled sobs jerked.

_'Just wait.'_

=xxx=

Sasuke heard the whispers and mumbles on the other side of the wall, ignoring the meaning of the whole thing of their conversation and carelessly reached over for the sake bottle floating alongside with the bucket and Pakkun sat there dazed and allowed the steam to make him sweat; his tongue out and bouncing with no proper manners infront of the prince, taking his own time to relax alongside with Sasuke by the edge of the bath, laying on the cement and snorting. The Demon God unscrewed the cap of the sake bottle and took a big gulp, allowing the alcohol fill his mouth and slide down his throat. He figured that the drinks back home were way better, but this was something after a long time of waiting at that damn door.

_'Taking too long to open,' _Sasuke thought smugly, recapping the bottle and lazily dropped it into the water, where it simply rose up again and float onward. _'Wasting precious time like that...' _

His thoughts were cut short when he heard more splashing and girly squeals from the other side of the wall, knowing just who exactly was on the other side and their hearts pounding. Yes, Uchiha Sasuke knew that his bride was on the other side; her scent overpowering his nose when the steam touched her skin as she entered the bath water, sending all his nerves into a frenzy and wishing to tear down the wall with his bare hands. Sasuke inhaled deeply and took in the sweet, intoxicating scent of sweet flowers and vanilla, her scent hasn't changed a bit since last time and it was _perfect. _He couldn't have asked for anything more right now, too tired to get up and try to embrace the girl who took his heart from the day her first heartbeats pumped so lullaby-like inside her mother's womb; he could just remember the feeling taking over him when he dared to touch the belly that separated him and the growing baby inside Mebuki, wondering what it would be like to hold this baby in his arms and watch her grow up to the mature age for him to take... Those feelings overwhelming him...

Need to touch. Need to protect. Need to..._love._

Sensing the little body coming closer to the wall, he heard the voice of angels over the trickling water of the faucet. His chest clenched perfectly when he heard her voice. "Uhm...I'm sorry to bother you again, sir, but what is your name? I feel that it is my hospitality to properly apologize for my friend's actions to disturb you with the reminder of your name."

_'Aa, she remembered her manners...'_ Sasuke smirked and cracked his eyes open. He saw Pakkun's ears perk and raise his head to look at him, worryness in his puppy-like eyes. Shifting in the water again, Sasuke squared his shoulders like a proud man, knowing exactly what Pakkun was worrying about. _'Like I am this foolish, you old dog...'_

"My name is...Uchiha," Sasuke answered in his deep voice, looking up to the little vent that led to the other side of the bath, where the girls where. "Call me Uchiha."

He could hear her little happy gasp, being given the name and knowing that her guest was not angry at her. "Oh, arigato...Uchiha-san! My name is Haruno Sakura, Uchiha-san and I hope you will enjoy your stay." With her kind words, Sasuke heard her go back to paying attention to Ino, who was splashing water at Sakura's back while she was trying to speak to him, finally shutting up her high-pitched giggles by throwing a sponge at her. "Ino-chan! Stop it!"

Sasuke just had to roll his eyes at that. He remembered Ino very, _very _well from her childhood; being the one who would constantly try to kill Sasuke. Yeah, as it may be hard to believe, a little child who was born in the fall after Sakura's birth, has tried many times to kill the Prince whenever she finds him getting too comfortable with his bride (like cuddling her or making her giggle) with whatever she could do. He remembered when he would actually 'spar' with that kid until he carried her off to drop her on her home's doorstep. You can call this fighting for Sakura's affection, if you wish, since Ino would usually try to claim Sakura as hers and Sasuke was nothing but a pervert.

On another note, Sasuke could feel the thickness of the barriers within Sakura's mind. Unable to hold back the frown when he tried to prob the thoughts of Sakura's mind with his own, hearing the resisting shrieks going against his wishes. Sasuke glared at the wall before looking at Pakkun, who was getting up from his laying position and looking at Sasuke. His bath time was done and Chiyo was now home and it was time to properly announce his arrival.

With a simple sigh of annoyance, Sasuke stood up in the bath and reached for the fluffy towel that was set for him; all clean and handsome, he stepped out of the bath and dried himself off with slow strokes. He was still having that headache from traveling for so long, he honestly hoped to stay for another long hour or two in the bath and maybe listen to Ino and Sakura argue about what they shall do next after their little swim.

"Nooo!" Ino's pitched voice tore into Sasuke's still sensitive ears. "Sakura-chan, he's leaving! Come back, Uchiha!"

"Ino, leave him be!" Sakura cried out helplessly when the blonde girl started pounding on the wall. It was worthless when the blonde just cursed and hit the wall as Sasuke simply ignored her, strolling away with the towel around his waist into the showers and cubby-room.

He pulled out the cubby with his clean clothes inside: a simple black t-shirt and dark grey pants with a black belt to match. He agreed to Chiyo keeping his old clothes during his departure, but he knew no one -at his considered appearing age- wore pants with belts. He has seen teenage boys wearing their pants to their knees or ankles... Sasuke was _not _going to wear his pants like that. He dressed in his shirt and jeans, ignoring the given socks and shoes Pakkun picked out and simply left the bath house, following the small dog over to the building where he can still hear Sakura and Ino yelling at each other from the distance as he entered the shrine, finding Chiyo's back and looking into the guest book with a still form. Sasuke cleared his throat, startling the old woman and had her head spin to look up to the black eyes.

With the blank look Sasuke was giving, Chiyo simply growled. "God..."

"It's good to see you, too, Chiyo," Sasuke's brow twitched, his voice flat and refused to fight against Chiyo's challenge.

"Bleh, some sweet greeting," Chiyo rolled her eyes an waved her wrinkled hand. "As usual, you tend to save all your good energy for Sakura. By the way, I thought I smelled you inside the bathhouse; Ino and Sakura were in there, did they bother you?"

"Hn."

"As usual, you never have a lot of vocabulary," Chiyo rolled her eyes. "Really, Sasuke...what's gonna happen when your childrens' first words are 'Hn?' How will your dear bride deal with everyone going 'Hn, hn, hn' all the time? I know I wouldn't do anything well with it." Chiyo gruffed some curses to herself about chicken-butt babies as she strolled past the tall figure and short dog and towards the stairs, causing Sasuke's eyes to narrow.

"Oi," Sasuke blurted out. He crossed his arms and glared up to Chiyo's form halfway on the stairs; his stare deep and menacing, the only good thing coming out of it is that his Sharingan wasn't activated. "What am I suppose to be doing here, Chiyo?"

Chiyo looked back at the prince with a calm expression, not seeming totally disturbed by it at any means as it should be. Raising a simple brow, Chiyo only smiled down at him. Her wrinkled face was more calm then the day of spring, all peace and quiet with no troubles. "You want to do some chores?"

"That is not what I mean," Sasuke growled deeply. He was not in the mood for Chiyo's games, not that he even played along with her for any time. His brow twitching, Sasuke's temper was starting to skyrocket.

"It's not my choice, Sasuke. You're the freakin' adult here, so you deal with it," Chiyo's voice barked some sense into Sasuke, making him stiff his shoulders and Pakkun to actually hop on his feet and scramble out the door. "Look. I'm not in charge of Sakura's being anymore, Sasuke, I've dealt with it for about ten years. You do what you think is right and hope for the best, ne? Her barriers..."

"I'm aware of the barriers in Sakura's mind."

"I can't remove any more of the barriers," Chiyo sighed softly, looking at both of her hands. Her eyes went low and dull as she closed her fingers, her nails digging into her skin carefully as she let her now-dark eyes look at Sasuke, unwanting anymore responsibility for something she just can't take care for any longer; to a shock, Chiyo is getting old. Inside and out. "If you can take a little chunk off, I'm sure it would help; the rest will be saved for-"

"Yeah. I get it." Sasuke sniffed about Chiyo's weakening words, knowing fully well who she was talking about. He didn't like it one bit.

Taking one last look at Sasuke, Chiyo gave the only useful advice that she could give for her numbering days. "Whatever happens, it's meant to be fate."

Sasuke only grunted and left the building, Chiyo guessing to place his stress on a tree far away from human eyes.

=xxx=

Sakura laid under the cherry blossom tree with her hands behind her head, looking up to the clouds with Ino by her side as a loyal companion. Her emerald eyes glistened against the sunlight as she noticed a butterfly fly by her head and away from her; her face suddenly fell blank as she recalled her activities back in the bathhouse. Her head buzzed with any ideas of what it could have been -the voice in her head included- but nothing seemed to add up properly.

"Hey, Ino-chan," Sakura didn't look to her friend who instantly snapped up. Sakura did her very best to stay calm in her body language. "Can you tell me a story?"

"Ne? A _story?" _the blonde twirled a lock of her long hair with her pinky, her baby blue eyes scanning around the other cherry trees as she suddenly sensed a familiar anatomy a long distance away. She puckered her lips before nodding little. "Alright, I don't see why not. What kind of story does my Saku-chan want?" Ino cooed in a baby voice, causing Sakura to smile a little. "It's been too long for me telling you stories."

"Something good. I'm not being picky today..." Sakura cracked her eyes open to look at the sky, feeling her heart swell to an unfamiliar presence nearby and passing along without stopping. Sakura didn't bother sitting up to see what the thing could be, the idea of Ino being so...careful with her and being short with such things about Sakura's own opinions, Sakura was honestly uncomfortable around Ino right now.

"Mmm, alrighty," Ino puckered her lips and pressed her back against the dark bark of the cherry tree, looking deep in her thoughts for something perfect. "Once upon a time, there was a little girl with odd hair..."

Sakura smiled, closing her eyes and relaxing her thoughts thoroughly. Ino's voice was so soft and calm, it was making Sakura calm down about anything negative about her dear friend.

"She had the oddest hair you would ever see, really, but she was a complete sweetheart... Even though she had this big-ass forehead; her heart was pumping the blood of a pure saint."

_'The blood of a saint...'_

Sakura's eyes opened, yet her face was still calm-looking, not showing anything that would have disturbed Ino's story-telling. "One time, when this girl was a itty-bitty-cutie-pants, she was playing in the playground that was at the little school she went to with her dear friend, who happened to be the coolest girl ever in class. She was playing with her favorite bunny doll when a mean girl named Ami grabbed it out of her grasp...and threw it into the woods behind the playground..."

_'Into the darkness...the scary place where children weren't allowed to go.'_

"What did the girl do..?" Sakura asked in a whisper, her brows furrowing a bit. She allowed Ino's long, delicate-like fingers to weave into her pink hair and rub her scalp, massaging gently when her friend was coming up with a private plan of her own.

_'She wasn't afraid of the darkness... Darkness never scared her.'_

"She went into the woods, looking for her adorable bunny toy that her best friend gave her...made out of love in every stitch!" Ino cooed. "She went into the woods, but the bunny wasn't near the edge, so she went a little deeper into the woods; hoping to find her toy before the teachers became worried..." Rubbing her fingers across Sakura's forehead, Ino felt the cracks of the barriers above the brow of Sakura's mind; slowly crumbling under her gentle touches. "The further she went into the woods, the darker it got and scarier it became. But the good thing is, this little billboard-brow isn't scared of anything!

"So, she went deeper into the woods and finally sought out her bunny, sitting in the grass like it was waiting for her to come get it," Ino whispered, placing both hands on either side of Sakura's head, carefully rubbing her temples and cheekbones. She found Sakura's eyes close as she relaxed under the touch, slowly falling into a light rest. "She was about to venture closer to her bunny, until it was picked up by a very tall figure..."

"Oh no..." Sakura breathed in worry, sighing when Ino hushed her with her blonde hair tickling her cheeks as she bent closer.

"Sakura...this tall figure took her bunny and dust the dirt off the bunny's furr," Ino whispered, her face coming closer to her slumbering friend. _'It's cracking more... I'm doing it, Daddy! I can remove barriers!'_

Sakura's eyes moved under her closed lids. _'This girl knew him... she wanted him close to her side, as he wished the same...'_

"He gently held out the bunny to the girl and, with a child's curiosity, she plicked her toy from his hands," Ino glossed lips barely touched her forehead as she went further beyond the boundary line inside Sakura's body and soul. "She beckoned him to come down to her height and he complied; her eyes twinkled in the dark as she went up to her toes..."

_'And placed a grateful kiss on the man's cheek, whispering an affectionate word of three into his ear of I lo-'_

Sakura gasped in slight discomfort. "Who are you..?" Her unopened eyes flashed to the sides constantly, her fingers gripped the grass bedding her in a vice-grip; her breath suddenly became ragged as she whimpered out. "Ino... I hear a _voice. _Please, make it...stop!"

Ino looked down at her friend's pained expression, still holding her head gently as she fussed under the touch. Closing her eyes, she brushed stray hair out of Sakura's face, hushing her as best as she could when she felt stinging liquid touch her thumbs; tears dripping out as Sakura started to squirm, whining about a pain in her head that won't go away with the voice.

"Ino..." Sakura's right hand touched her wrist, searching for her friend.

"It's alright, Saku-chan, you're just having a headache." Ino held her friend's hand securingly, hoping that she can hear and feel her. Ino was not educated into the abnormalities of removing barriers, even if she can't remove the bigger ones. Ino only could pick and poke at the kind that were weak and unimportant before the seal: personality traits, slivers of memories and even a pinch of faces that were blurred into her dearest's head. Ino was not a strong Demon, nor was she a weak one...

The Yamanaka Clan was a breed of demons that reside all over the human world, being shut out from their old homeland centuries ago by one of the three Royals and forced to find sancturary from the war in their world; living alongside humans and separated from their mass family into little ones, spreading around the human world. Ino and her family are the only ones who live in Japan of her clan, popularity from their flower store in Konoha and were close friends with the previous owners of the Haruno Shrine, Kizashi and Mebuki, and had a daughter to grow up with their own to protect.

Ino was born in September, about six months after Sakura was born, and was given a purpose to be alive. Not that her parents didn't want her as a daughter -they practically adore Ino and spoil her- but the rightful place in Ino's rank of a demon is worth her life to give into Sakura's hands. Inoichi and Kizashi were friends with each other way before they knew that Kizashi and Mebuki were to give birth to the Forbidden Flower, and Inoichi gave the choice of giving his first born to protect Sakura since the human world didn't...have many loyal demons that humans could trust, if you understand. Ino was born and raised to know how to fight other demons -mostly the starving kind, like the one from last night's bonfire- and she had also learned some of the advanced moves to remove barriers within Sakura's mind.

The only problem is...Ino can only crack the barriers of the ones that are tearing down on their own already. Apparently, Sakura's inner thoughts have been rather irritated recently.

"_Ino-chan..._" Sakura groaned as her grip tightened on Ino's arm, her breathing changed into panting gasps. Tiny beads of sweat emerged from her skin of her face as she tried to open her own eyes. "In-Ino-chan..! I-I can't...breathe..!"

"What can I do, cutie?" Ino whispered gently, just doing what she can by holding onto her fragile head. "Tell me what you want..."

Sakura whimpered as her back arched. A silent gasp escaped her mouth when the voice returned, more intense, as if it was speaking directly into her ear. _'Say his name...'_

"Aah... W-what..?" Sakura swallowed and coughed, her green eyes barely opening to look up at Ino's worried expression. Why hasn't she gone to get help?

_'Say his name, Sakura.'_

_'I want you to say his name...'_

"I-I..can't! I d-don-"

_'SAY IT!'_

A harsh pain shot up Sakura's spine and finished in the back of her neck, sending hot flashes through her body like wildfire as she cried out. "Sasuke!"

Ino's eyes widened as Sakura continued to cry out the name she was meant to forget. "Sasuke! I want Sasuke! _Sasuke!" _she shrieked out of her chapping mouth, the taste of blood in the back of her throat as the pain emerged again through her back and aimed at her ribs, causing the poor girl to jerk to the side. _"_Sasuke, _please!_ I want Sasuke!"

"Sakura!" Ino called out to her in a dark voice, sending shivers up anyone's back if they heard. "Sakura! Where is Sasuke? Tell me where he is, Sakura-chan. Can you sense him close?"

Sakura could only shake her head as more hot tears spilled out. "I want...Sasuke..!" She was getting tired all of the sudden, black spots in her eyesight as her tongue began to feel like it was thickening

_'Call for Sasuke. Call louder!'_

The black spots emerged larger as a buzzing noise rang in her ears; the voice was becoming distinct, it was soft and sweet, like it wasn't trying to harm Sakura. But the pain in her back skyrocketed as she shrieked out in pain, calling Sasuke's name one more time before her throat closed up.

_'I can't breathe...' _Sakura screamed in her thoughts. Her vision on Ino's face blurred as a massive black form shoved her away. It looked like a person with dark hair. _'Please...I can't breathe!'_

_'Say his name.'_

_'Say it just one more time, Sakura...'_

_'...please.'_

The voice was begging. Sakura's lids slowly dropped until her emerald eyes blocked off from the world; from the face of her best friend, the shining sun and the view of the forming clouds. She couldn't see the colors of spring, only parting her lips a little as she fell into the darkness. She wasn't afraid...

"Sasuke...-kun..."

_._

_._

_._

_Why can't you pay attention?_

_._

_._

_._

_I'm trying __**so hard **__to help you!_

_._

_._

_._

_Just listen to me once, my dear child..._

_._

_._

_._

_Call his name whenever you are in pain_

_._

_._

_._

_Call and cry to the heavens, my darling..._

_._

_._

_._

_He's coming._

=xxx=

AUTHOR'S ENDING NOTE-...I can't believe I did that ono' Ending it like THAT~ -slams into wall and falls- I am so sorry everyone, but I wanted to keep up with my updates so freakin' bad, it's not even funny! D: I've been stressed with classes and work, so that probably gave cooties to my chapter here... Exams and projects are just MAAAD.

No flames, please? Don't like it, I don't care. Not my job to listen to those who complain.

Everyone knows that I love them right? You guys know what to do? Review, Favorite, Follow or doing nothing will make a Kitty a little less stress (isn't that sweet?) and I know everyone is a boss! Thank you for reading and have a nice day.

P.S.- I PINKY SWEAR SASUKE AND SAKURA WILL TALK NEXT CHAPTER~ AND SOME GOOD STUFF, I SWEAR. KITTY IS JUST IN NEED FOR A BREAK. -goes to watch YouTube videos in darkness-


	8. Chapter 8

Exams and my projects have not yet finished and Kitty is seriously losing precious story-time! ;w; -I do not regret calling it story-time...I have fun telling stories, you know? ;D- Anyhoo, eveyone is being amazing, and I love it to the end of time! You guys are really helping me get through the stress of work and stuff so please, please, please keep it up, okay? Treats are the new chapters and (hopefully) improved writing skills...

God knows I need it.

I wanted to point out to those who have already sent me messages in PM (the number of eight or nine!), I am aware of the one author making a story that is very, very similar to mine of _Tasting Flesh. _momoXvolturi had been so kind enough to alert me this first before I was swarmed, and we have worked together to get this sorted. Now, I have not recieved any word from the author, and I hope to hear soon about this; but I would like to point out that I am not looking for a fight C: I'm sure this person hasn't meant to do it on purpose, so please don't be rash or anything, but warning the person will be just fine with me. No threats or anything, please. I don't want any trouble!

P.S. I am not wishing to share the name of the author, so you will have to find that source somewhere else to those who want to look this up. You can ask momoXvolturi if she is okay with it C:

RESULTS OF VOTING FOR SAKURA'S MUSIC BOX SONG IS IN! ;D

Pan's Labryinth- 4

Suna No Oshiro- 4

First Love- 2

Oh my god...so close, people o_O What to do now but to simply flip a coin(how original am I, ne?)! I flipped it and for heads on Pan and tails on Suna, and the results are~ Suna No Oshiro wins the music box! ;3 Thanks to all who participated and voted to help a poor Kitty out. All my thanks to those who Review and Favorite and Follow.

All who have any problems with me or my story... I don't care ;3 I do what I want and I like it when there are more people who are enjoying it; your negativity doesn't bother me.

ASDFGHJKL~! Everyone knows that I love them, yes? You all know what to do to keep a Kitty fuzzbally? Reviewing, Favoriting, Following or doing nothing will keep me warm for the cold winter (and it's going to be cold for a long time, people). I hope everyone will enjoy the chapter and have a great day! xD

=xxx=

_._

_._

_._

_My heart soars underneath the skin like a hummingbird's wing._

_._

_._

_._

_Voices are in my head. Voices that are commanding me._

_._

_._

_._

_I want nothing more but for you to hold me close, and sing to me._

_._

_._

_._

_Where are you?_

_._

_._

_._

**T**a_s_t**i**n_g _F**l**e_s_h

Chapter Seven

Sakura was in a very dark place.

She could hear voices, but she couldn't see anything at all; blackness consumed her vision as her head was numbing intensly to the point that she wanted to cry. Tears didn't produce in her eyes for some reason, she didn't understand why, but she could _feel _hands on her. She was being carried in a pair of strong arms, masculine and warm to the touch; it was like a savior was holding her close as she heard the thumping rhythm of a strong heartbeat pounding against her little ear as her head lolled against the person's chest. She would have made a noise to retreat from the odd feeling, but she now wanted to cuddle against the warmth after the chilly sting shot up her spine, causing her to stiffen.

"Is she okay..?" Sakura heard a female's voice. Possibly Inos'. "Hey... Oi! You fucking _asshole_, I'm talking to you! Is she alright or not, ne?" It was Yamanaka Ino's voice.

She felt the vibration of the person carrying her as he spoke in the soothing, calm tone. "She's fine."

"That doesn't sound convincing to me, you fart-face," Ino grumbled as she neared Sakura, possibly by her head. Sakura felt her delicate fingers touching her forehead, suddenly gone when the male's voice went down to a firey hiss.

"Don't _touch _her, you little snot." Sakura mentally cried out by the sound of his angered voice. He sounded so protective and serious, like she was in his protection and care; like he wanted to make sure that she was absolutely safe and out of harm's way.

"I'm checking to see if she has a fever, damn it!" Ino spat. "I'm not removing any more barriers, if thats' what putting your panties in a bunch."

_'Barriers..?' _Sakura thought drunkly. She tried to move her head or open her eyes. It was a failure as her skull fell back, limping in air. She could hear the caught breath in the man's throat.

_'Don't move so much, Sakura...' _the voice hushed Sakura's troubled mind, acting so sweet and caring for the first time after the little episode of the harsh pain that still sent spasms throughout her body. _'You're going to bother him so much, you know.'_

_'Who are you?' _Sakura cried out in her head, her brows furrowing as she heard wood creak beneath her, thinking they have entered the porch of the Haruno Shrine, she didn't stop. _'Go away!'_

_'I can't...' _the voice whispered faintly now, like it was scolded and now feeling so guilty.

Sakura mentally stiffened. It didn't answer her question, and she wanted it now. _'Wait! Come back, please. Tell me who you are!'_

_'Go away...I can't go away...'_

_'Wait-!'_

"Sakura."

The voice was gone, replaced by the lovely voice of a man; his tone was deep and rich -Sakura wouldn't have doubted that he was handsome, too- as it reminded her of Uchiha-san back from the bathhouse, only the wall didn't block them apart and made their voices echoing or distant. She can hear him much more clearly, slowly drowning in the sound of him calling her name like it was a prayer, something that he found so important to him.

_'Uchiha-san...'_

She felt Uchiha gently set her down on something firm but comfortable, careful with her head as he cradled it gently to settle down on a makeshift pillow; she made a whimper and he simple made a hushing noise, gentle and reassuring to Sakura's ears. All she wanted to do now was have his hands continue to hold her head and fall asleep.

"Oi, how bad is it? Did I crack them too hard?" Ino's voice perked her little ears. Sakura felt Uchiha's knuckles brush the swell of her cheek while the other hand pressed against her temple. "I didn't try the really hard ones or anything, but you know... It's really hard to try and get the little-!"

"Shut up, Ino," Uchiha grumbled in an annoyed tone. Sakura would have giggled if she didn't feel so sickly all over, her head was throbbing again. "She's going to be fine; just don't touch her barriers anymore...unless you want to lose an arm."

Sakura heard Ino snort. "_Psssh!_ Like I'd let you take my arm to scratch your back. You don't scare me like you do with Daddy!"

"Unfortunately."

With both palms pressed against her head, Sakura wanted to open her eyes to properly take a glimpse of the Uchiha man. The person who was simply a guest here but is being so gentle, like he has done this with her before, and speaking to Ino like they have already met. She was confused, yet she wanted thank Uchiha and apologize for causing so much trouble for his stay. Able to move her fingers, Sakura clenched the rug underneath her as she tilt her head back, ready to force her eyes to open.

"Sakura, don't move," Uchiha murmured near her ear, sending some kind of shiver down her back. She didn't squirm when his fingers weaved into her pastel hair and she could feel his warm breath of her face. "Don't worry, baby..."

_''Baby?''_

Outside Sakura's closed eyes, Sasuke felt the cracking wall of the barriers -all thanks to Ino's picking- he found the area where it was bleeding shy memories, causing Sakura to be in such pain. He knew she was uncomfortable with dangling chunks in her mind, her brain and her body, the confusion of not understanding anything and lost.

With his hands, Sasuke's eyes narrowed as his own fingers tore down the useless walls, causing Sakura's back to arch as she let out a silent scream before passing out, laying limply on the floor.

Ino's eyes widened. "What did you take down, Sasuke?" she shrieked in a snarl. Her delicate hands quivered as she thought about strangling the dark colored man. "How could you kill her like-"

"I didn't kill her," Sasuke corrected as he pointed to Sakura's small chest, which was rising and falling gracefully as she slept. "Her mind just had to take in lost faces after _you _continued to poke and poke at her barriers. You caused a leak, you little brat."

Ino stiffened. She figured she got ahold of uneeded walls that were already crumbling. "I'm sorry..."

"I don't want your-"

"_I _wasn't talking to _youuu!" _Ino growled. Her eyes instantly fell into a softened stare as she watched Sakura lay on the floor of the prayer room, doors and windows open as the light of the sun came in to put her and Sasuke into a spotlight; his dark colors didn't stop his face expression as he stared at his bride's slumbering form in silent pain. Ino knew she made a mistake, that her hard effort into making a promising enterance for Sasuke for her best friend to remember; her pink haired friend finally remembering who she was as a person...

And all she caused was pain. _'Great job, Yamanaka,' _Ino grumbled to herself, her inner demon snarling at her for her stupidity.

"Ino."

Baby blue eyes looked at the man reaching out to touch the pink hair with his fingertips. Sasuke used one finger to curl around a lock of Sakura's long hair, looking like he was admiring the shine the sun gave off of the pastel coloring of pink petals that would match outside on the cherry trees. "I'm...not mad at you, so stop acting like a child."

Ino could only exhale softly as she dropped to her knees slowly, watching as Sasuke waited for his special person to wake up with renewed memories.

=xxx=

_"Baby..." the voice called to her, making her head look up to his taller height. She was a little kid again, darn it. There was something different this time, though, making her eyes widen a bit as her jaw dropped. She can see his __**face!**_

_Pale skin covered the sculpted bone of his face; a perfect nose and pointy chin made everything look like it was sculpted by a Roman or Greek Artist, so perfect. Black, raven-shining hair in spikes, his bangs covered his coaled eyes. His hair was styled...like a chicken's butt. He had thin lips and no such marks on his face of freckles, marks or scars. He looked godly handsome._

_Sakura blushed._

_"Baby," his lips twitched up into a smirk, "what are you looking at?"_

_She simply shook her head and crawled over to him, letting him watch her climb into his lap and curl up against his chest with a high-pitched sigh. She noticed that she was in her pajamas of a white nightgown with red ribbons lacing around her neck and chest, designing in an elegant way. Her hair was also wet, making her think that she recently took a bath and was getting ready for bed. _

_Why was it always dark when she dreamed of Sasuke?_

_"Sasuke...-kun," Sakura's childish voice squeaked shyly as she looked up from her lashes, her little hand fisting into his black sweater. Her chubby cheeks pressed against his chest as she whimpered like a puppy._

_His warm hands cupped her face and allowing her to look up at him as he studied her flushed face. "Hn, you're tired now aren't you, sweetheart?" he smirked as his eyes softened when she nodded. "This is why children don't stay up late, you know?"_

_"N-no," Sakura slurred as she grasped his wrists, staring at his gorgeous face in absolute awe. She didn't want to sleep. She wanted to stay awake and continue to look at his face, afraid that she will never see it again if she falls asleep. She reached up to touch his face, feeling his skin softly with her little fingers. She cringed._

_Sasuke noticed that. "Sakura..?" His thumb rubbed her temple so gently, she shivered a sob. "Darling, does something hurt? Show me."_

_Sakura shook her head. "N-no hurt... I'm...j-just..." _

_This dream just felt so __**real. **__It was scaring her._

_He tilted his head to the side, absolutely confused by this. His hands continued to hold her head as tears swelled up in her emerald eyes. Slowly, as if afraid to hurt her, he leaned in and pressed his forehead against hers', allowing her tears to fall down her cheeks as she sobbed._

_"Sa-Sasuke..-kun...Sasuke-k-kun..! Sasuke-kun!" she shut her eyes tightly, her fingers clung to his sleeves and she pulled. She sobbed as she cried out his name. "Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun...you're my Sasuke-kun..!"_

_"Yes, I am your Sasuke-kun," he answered quietly._

_Long, skinny arms wrapped around Sakura's curveless waist, suddenly pulling her out of Sasuke's grip. She screamed, her nails digging into the floor as she tried to reach out for Sasuke, who stood still as stone, like time froze. Her eyes widened as she screamed louder for him to look at her; indents of her nails scraped the hardwood floor as darkness crept over her legs, making the arms grip tighter around her as she was pulled into the air and felt herself being slammed into the darkness. _

Sakura's eyes opened, ignoring the burning light of sun hitting her emerald eyes as she screamed at the top of her lungs, sounding scared to death and being tortured by an invisible monster. "Sasuke-kun!" she shrieked.

Ino watched above Sakura as she screamed and tried to catch her breath. She could tell that her best friend was tired and hot from the past half hour of being knocked out from regaining memories. Ino couldn't tell what they were, but she worried for her friend's mental health; hoping that nothing will leave a permanent mark on Sakura's brain, leaving her paranoid or crazy...

_'I don't want a nut for a friend,' _Ino thought flatly as she sighed that idea out. She held Sakura's head gently and tried to get her attention from her freaked-cries. "Sakura-chan... Sakura-chan, look at me. You're alright, everything is okay now! You're awake!"

Nearly choking on her spit, Sakura gasped to inhale and stare at Ino's blonde hair and pretty face. She couldn't help but reach up and touch her friend's cheeks, hoping that this isn't another dream that would become a nightmare in a manner of seconds. When she felt the actual flesh of Yamanaka Ino's skin, Sakura couldn't help but smile through her tears.

"See, you're alright now," Ino cooed as she returned the smile she was praying for. She could kiss Sakura's porcelain face right now if a certain someone wasn't watching. "Sakura-chan, I want you to meet someone who pretty much, like, you know, saved your life from choking on your own spit!"

"I...did what?" Sakura gurgled as she swallowed thickly. "I-Ino-chan, what hap-?"

"Let him answer that for you, okay?" Ino instructed as she gently patted Sakura's broad forehead, looking up to the corner of the prayer room with a sly smile on her face. "You would help her out with this situation, right Sasuke?"

Sakura's eyes snapped open. "Sasuke..?" Too fast in her movements, Sakura sat up and caused her eyesight to become blurry when she stared at the giant blob of blackness sitting in the corner. Her head started throbbing again, her words slurring when Ino blocked the view of the dark blob until she regained her sight back. "Ino...don't t-tease me, please."

Ino shook her head while a masculine voice spoke behind her, startling Sakura a little when she remembered the voice all too well. "Hn, she's not teasing you..."

When her blonde friend moved out of the way, Sakura's clear vision could make out the detailed face of a handsome man; pale skin and black-raven hair, dark eyes decorated the sculpted face as his attire matched with his hair and face expression. A black shirt with short sleeves and a dark pair of jeans, barefoot as he sat so manly with one arm propped on his knee. His face was absolutely calm, but his eyes spoke more then anything...

_'Sasuke...'_

Her brows scrunching a bit, Sakura struggled to find some kind of words that sounded humane. "Ahem...I-I- Uhm, I'm sorry... Uchiha-san? I'm sorry if I disturbed your time of-"

"You know you can call me by my first name, Sakura," he intrupted her cooly, looking down to his bare feet as if he was somehow regretting of intrupting her. "You're acting like I'm a complete stranger to you."

"Uhm, I'm sorry..." Sakura swallowed, "but I d-don't..."

His black eyes met her, sending an odd feeling in the back of Sakura's head. It was a very nice feeling, very calming to her troubled thoughts as she loosen the grip of the floor. She breathed in, seeing him just watching her carefully like he was afraid something bad will happen. The same expression from her dream...

The same voice.

The same hands.

"Y-you are..." Sakura's lower lip quivered as her eyes widen to the size of plates. She brought her hands to her chest, gripping tight enough that her nails dug into her palms through the fabric, feeling her heart quicken underneath her ribcage. She just stared at him in fright, but her body was telling her a different story; this side was better and more ease, being protected by this person.

_'He has a name...' _Sakura told herself. _'He has a name and I know it...'_

"You're Sasuke-kun," Sakura said. Her voice was cracking and almost inaudible, causing Ino to smile secretly behind her. "Your name is Uchiha Sasuke..?"

Sasuke nodded slowly, removing his wrist from his knee and straightening his back as he leaned closer, telling a secret to the girl that was a few feet away from him of the prayer room. His thin lips parted as he spoke in his deep voice, sounding like a leader that would take thousands into the war, just like the characters from Sakura's books. "I am _your _Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura."

"Ah! So you remember everything now, don't you, Sakura-chan?" Ino chirped in with a bright smile. She was so glad that everything was going perfectly between them.

"T-this isn't...p-possible," Ino looked to see Sakura's face paled, her lips quivering in shock and slight fear as her emerald gaze refused to leave Sasukes', but her head turned towards Ino. "I-Ino...I'm dreaming, right? H-he's nothing b-b-but a imaginary person!"

"Damn it," Ino cursed sadly as she grabbed Sakura's shivering hand. She used her other hand to cup her friend's face and have her look into her baby blue eyes. "Sakura, listen to me! Sasuke is a _real _person; he is right there right now!" She pushed Sakura's face back to look at Sasuke, who simply sat there with a blank expression on his face as he raised a brow to question Ino's behavior. "Do you remember this face from anywhere? Dreams, maybe?"

Sakura's cheekbones lightened a bit to a shade of pink, making Sasuke smirk a bit when tears swelled into her eyes. "I-I don't... This is crazy!"

"No, it's not, Sakura!" Ino whined as she started to shake Sakura's shoulders. The one who was actually crying was Ino at this point, Sakura just wide-eyed and scared for her own life. Ino's whimpers and sobs cracked the room into a sad atmosphere; burying her face into Sakura's hair, crying her feelings out. "Why can't you remember anything, Sakura-chan! You reconized his face, but you don't remember him!" Ino sobbed in her own misery, scaring Sakura when her arms clung to her shoulders in a tight hug. "He's Sasuke... You two were inseperable back then; why can't you just remember all of the great things you two did together, huh?"

"I...am suppose to-?"

"Ino, let her go," Sasuke's voice sent a pleasurable shiver up her spine, being felt by Ino and allowed a little goodness back into the situation. She whimpered as she let go of Sakura and found Chiyo at the stairway, looking down on the scene playing out and Sakura's alternate confusion expression.

"Sakura," Chiyo began, "there is something that needs to be discussed."

Sakura's voice was cracked, scared. "Baa-chan, w-what the heck is going on..? Th-this is all too real and...scary!"

Chiyo nodded softly, forcing a small smile onto her wrinkled face as she got off the steps, slowly making her way over to Sasuke's side. "When you were a young child, there was something placed into your mind...they're called barriers," she explained softly as she instructed Sasuke to stand up, which he complied. "They are like walls that only demons can see, and some can make them and remove them.

"When you were about eight, three demons installed these barriers into your mind while you slept," Chiyo sighed when she looked up to Sasuke's towering height, a sad smile. "I was one of them, and so was Sasuke...the last demon is not present here now." She looked at Sakura's face, slowly walking over and guided Sakura to stand up by holding her hands in her wrinkled ones, as her grandchild shakingly followed the silent order and pulled her a bit closer to Sasuke.

Sakura was shaking intensely, feeling her heart speeding like a hummingbird's wing when her jerky legs refused to let her stop. In her head, this was too crazy to be true for reality, yet her heart was telling her the opposite.

This was suppose to happen. This feels _right._

"I can understand that you're probably scared right now, that you don't understand any of this," Chiyo gently stroked Sakura's pink head like she would when she was a little girl. "But, I promise you, Sasuke is real and he wasn't your imaginary friend; Sasuke has actually been by your side since the day you were born, and now he's back."

"Unfortunately, we can't remove anymore of the barriers," Ino shyed in while looking to her feet when Sakura's head snapped around to look at her. "I have tried for a long time now, and I think Sasuke finished off the rest of the ones Chiyo-sama and Sasuke did all those years ago. We can't take down anymore without the other demon here."

"But we will help you with anything you need, Sakura," Chiyo gently pulled Sakura's face back to face her and Sasuke, noticing the fear in her eyes. "We will answer any questions you have..." Very slowly, Chiyo used her free hand to grab Sasuke's wrist and guide both Sasuke and Sakura's hands together. She let Sasuke do the work of interlacing their fingers as he set a gentle grip to the fragile girl, his face still blank as he simply stared at the joined hands. "Sasuke is going to take care of you, Sakura."

"W-why..?" Sakura sobbed tearlessly. "Why would...h-he do t-that?"

Sasuke's black gems trailed up the arm, feeling the pulse of their joined hands from her palm, he felt the electic sting shoot through his hand and throughout his whole body; sending only sweet tingles that he had dreamed of for _years. _He didn't want to let her go ever again. His eyes softened, but his face and body was still unreadable as he spoke very carefully, as if Sakura would be scared of his usual leader-toned voice like he does with Chiyo and Ino.

"Because...you're a Forbidden Flower and-" he swallowed thickly, feeling his own heart quicken. "-you are also my _bride."_

Instantly, like touching a flame, Sakura yanked her hand out of Sasuke's gentle grip. Her emerald jewels were wide in fear, but the addition of shock was reconizable as she did an empty scream; tears dripped out of the lids as she took jaggering steps backwards, her head shaking slowly.

"I don't...understand," Sakura whispered at first. Her throat tightened as she yelped out a screeching cry. "I don't _understand!"_

Ino took the time to touch her best friend's shoulders to comfort her. "Sakura, it's okay to be-!"

"Don't touch me!" Sakura screamed in terror as she dodged Ino's touch and bolted up the stairs. Shock and dread sizzled through Ino's veins as she looked at her own hand, like it caused her only friend pain and fear. Like she was the cause of all of Sakura's state right now: feeling like a monster who did something nasty. Without warning, fresh tears fell out of Ino's baby blue eyes as she sank to her knees and curled up with her hands to her chest; trying to keep back the sobs, but her shoulders shaked.

"She thinks I'm a monster...doesn't she?" Ino thought outloud. Her head was shaking in forced denial, but she knew in her mind and body that it was true. "I wanted nothing more then to _protect _my _best friend! _I want her to be _happy _for once in her life, is that too much to ask?" She looked up to Chiyo and Sasuke looking at her. "Well? _Is it too much to ask?"_

"No, darling," Chiyo hurried over and wrapped her covered arms around Ino, allowing the child she could barely stand cuddle her face into her scarved neck and sob like a baby. Her hand undid the tie of her ponytail to ease the stress in her head as she rubbed the crying teen's scalp soothingly, like a professional mother. "It's not too much to ask for one's happiness..."

Chiyo looked up to see Sasuke's blank face. Everything was shut off now as he looked at the hand that was once holding Sakuras'- his _bride's _delicate, gentle, soft hand. He was disgusted with himself a little, not as much as Ino was probably feeling right now, but he didn't care; he simply hoped that Sakura wasn't in a state of panic that she would do something absolutely insane like jumping out of a window.

He let his senses wander to the third floor, finding Sakura's room and her heartbeat against the closed shouji door and in one place. _'She's just trying to keep us out...' _This pleased Sasuke a little to drop his hand.

Looking at the two women on the floor, he raised a brow when Chiyo looked at him, continuing to coo and soothe Ino's depression. He didn't want to watch this, so he simply walked out of the building with his own final words.

"She just needs time."

=xxx=

Sakura lost track of time after the first two and a half hours of being locked inside her room. She didn't leave the room for any reasons, not even when she was hungry, too scared to see any of the faces of the two people she _trusted _her whole life.

And _him..._

Curling more in her bed, Sakura buried her face into her arms and tried to pull the blanket over her head, not caring she was acting like a total baby. She wanted to keep crying and crying, but she felt her tears running out. She was still shaking though, and she was still in shock from everything.

_"-you are also my bride."_

Sakura shivered hard at his voice. It was so soothing and genuine, she found her own cheeks flushing and it wasn't from the long time of crying. How can she be reacting like this? To his eyes, his voice...his whole being just a little out of reach due to her bedroom door! No, she didn't want to have anything to do with him.

_'He was an _imaginary _friend!' _Sakura thought sorefully, whimpering into her pillow as she bit her lip. _'He was suppose to be imaginary...'_

_'You love him.'_

Sakura's eyes snapped wide open. The voice was back, and it felt like it was right next to her. She uncovered her head to catch the one who has been filling her head, and found herself being alone in the sunsetting-lit bedroom. Her breathing quickened a little as she darted her eyes around, thinking that there was a shadow _somewhere _taunting her.

_'Don't be scared, Sakura...'_

"Who are you?" Sakura asked in a inaudible whisper, feeling her whole body shut down and she curled into her bed again, hoping that it will cocoon her into safety from..._all of this._

_'I am a friend.'_

Feeling angered, Sakura snapped with her stiffening body. "_Who _are _you _and what...the fuck are you doing here? What do you _want _from me?" she sobbed helplessly. "Please... Just _please _leave me alone. I want to be _alone!"_

_'I am you, and you are me...' _the voice whispered in a sweet voice, like it was only comforting her. Sakura almost felt the invisible arms wrapping around her waist again, but this time it was like a comforting hug. A simple gesture to soothe the aching pink haired girl. _'We are the Forbidden Flower, Sakura.'_

"What is that?" Sakura mouthed in question, suddenly feeling her aching muscles relax under the touch of the unseen hands and arms.

"Sakura!" A familiar voice pulled Sakura out of the trance, the arms and voice gone without a note of existence. Sasori's shadow was visible outside of Sakura's shouji door when she looked over, suddenly giving the warm energy that Sakura has been looking for awhile now. "Sakura, can I come in?"

She took a moment to take in the question and slowly nodded. "Yeah..." she answered, her blanket going back over her head.

She heard the door open and slide shut, the noise of Sasori's bare feet walking to the edge of her futon bed and sat down. She shut her eyes, praying so hard that he won't remove her blanket, shaking in the process of the wish. He heard him sigh.

"Sakura, it's okay," Sasori said quietly, his warm hand pressed on her covered arm and started petting her gently, like petting a frightened animal. "Chiyo told me what happened and...I'm sorry."

Sakura kept her eyes shut, feeling the tears coming back with her cracking voice. "You're one of them, aren't you...Nii-chan?"

She heard him breathing in roughly. "Yeah, I am a demon, too...just like Chiyo and Ino," he had a smile in his voice, she noticed, like he was proud of it. "You should know that we are not going to hurt you, Sakura; we're family."

"Am I...a demon?"

"No, you're not a demon," Sasori cooed as he scooted closer, seeing no rejection from Sakura as he kept petting her back. He wasn't going to pressure her to uncover her face. "Listen, I know you don't understand, but...this Sasuke guy isn't going to hurt you either. And, if I may add, he's quite impressed with your reaction. He's actually sulking in his little cabin right now thinking he said something wrong. Now _that _made your nii-chan happy." He chuckled to himself and then shutting up when he noticed Sakura tensing again. "If you must know...Chiyo is not my grandmother, and I'm not actually in my twenties."

Now that got her attention. "Huh?"

Sasori smiled again. "I'm actually Chiyo's only biological child," he said simply with a shrug. "Your father was adopted as a young boy, but I didn't age well enough for a few centuries for some reason...long story short, demons are immortal, and your grandmother is older then you think she is."

No response. Sasori could tell that she was starting to get scared again. "You know, I loved your father like my own brother, since he pretty much was a brother to me..." Sasori closed his eyes, remembering how Kizashi would share the same bed with him during thunderstorms as children. "And I love you like my own sister, Sakura. Your father asked me personally to be the best sibling to you before he passed away, and I tend to stick to that promise." He was careful to peel the blanket off of Sakura's face only, seeing her puffy and sore eyes and bitten lip from constant nawing of fear; he simply smiled, seeing underneath all that sadness the beauty he watched grow up. "Your memories were blocked for a special reason, Sakura. I know this is all scary and unknown to you, but as Chiyo promised, we are here to help you through all your troubles."

Sakura's eyes didn't look at him, she nibbled on her bottom lip again and practically clung to her blanket. "I'm...scared."

"I know," Sasori acknowledged. "This is a lot of information to take in. Hell, I'm not even sure how much you remember, but I swear that I will take the oath of doing whatever it takes to make you stop being scared. Would you like that?"

Slowly, Sakura's green eyes met Sasori's chocolate brown ones, seeing the comforting twinkle as he dazzled a smile. She swallowed, curling more into a ball as she nodded carefully, making him smile bigger and lean back. "That's a good girl. How about I leave you alone for a little bit, and if you need me...I'll be sticking around here for a bit. I told Deidara no more dates until my pinky is all better." She knew he was trying to tease her, to get her to laugh, but he was also expecting her not to respond.

Sakura watched Sasori get up onto his feet and head to leave the room, her shoulders tensed a little bit. "Thank you...Nii-chan."

Almost touching the door, Sasori inwardly smiled and left the room, closing the door behind him carefully and walking down the hallway. Sakura was now all alone again in her little bedroom, no one to be near to scare her or speak to her...

From the corner of her eye, Sakura saw the music box that she had been dying to listen to ever since she unwrapped the beautiful piece of work from the wrappings. She sniffled a bit as she rolled to her belly and reached to under her bedside lamp to touch the box, pulling it a little bit closer to her side as she payed attention to the detailed creation; the vine-like swirls and indents of perfect craftsmanship enchanted Sakura. She wanted to find out where Sasori got this gift for her so she may find the creator someday, meeting the talented one who made a unique piece for her.

Slowly tipping the top up, Sakura found two porcelain dancers of white twirling to the waltz while the chimes of the machine started the song.

The bell-like tune made all the troubles melt away as Sakura rest her head on the pillow, watching the two dancers look at each other happily, the song echoing into the room like a melody; her thoughts started to swirl beautiful colors behind her closing lids. She didn't want to sleep yet, yet the song was just making everything so much better...

The song...she remembered it so well. Sakura started humming quietly along with the bell-like tunes. Her eyes now closed, the colors emerged perfectly into an aligned design of a baby's dream; like she was going back in time when babyhood didn't have any scars, perfection of innocence in the definition. Her palm pressed to her small chest, Sakura allowed her heartbeat to pulse against her palm as she begged herself to stay calm.

_._

_._

_._

_The melody of a lullaby is a song that steals away the pain._

_._

_._

_._

_The pain of reality and the pain of fear...I wish it would make it all go away._

_._

_._

_._

_I dream now and wish for my Knight in Shining Amor to come save me,_

_._

_._

_._

_and hold me close and allow me to hear his heartbeat._

_._

_._

_._

_But then I remembered..._

_._

_._

_._

_He's not actually far away_

=xxx=

AUTHOR'S ENDING NOTE- Boom baby ;D This chapter actually came out very nice, in my opinion... Although I'm sure many of you wanted more chat-chat between SasuSaku. Neh, I promise that next chapter that they will xD... And _ohh, boy they will TALK~!_

Reminder that the song is now Suna No Oshiro ;3 Unless you're stuck to your own vote, you may listen to the one you wanted originally. And, please don't ask me for the author's name or story that is (frightenly) similar to _Tasting Flesh. _I'm not looking for trouble, people, and I hope to hear from the author soon for an explanation.

Remember what Kitty likes after every chapter? C: Review, Follow, Favorite or doing nothing will bring a smile to my face! I can't wait to hear from all of you and will see you in next chapter of _Tasting Flesh! _Goodbye, my lovely readers!


	9. Chapter 9

Le derpy derp with a nerd! ;D Kitty is always in a happy mood to update for all of you amazing readers (despite that the website wouldn't load the chapter for 24 hours! TwT" I'm OVER it!). All of you are really awesome (yes, even the mean ones who bicker about things that are not worth my time~) and I wish I can give you all hugs and waffles, because I'm hungry with waffles right now so I want to share xD I plan on working on something special on my DeviantArt for _Tasting Flesh, _but I seriously have no idea what to do for it ;w; Any suggestions would be cool for Kitty, okie dokie?

Update on the author whos' story is similar to _Tasting Flesh! _ We have talked it out like mature people, and there is no need for anymore trouble C: Verbal violence is as bad as hot sauce (although Kitty likes hot sauce), and I have chosen to be friendly and be willing to help this author whenever she needs it. If you happen to find her story, please leave a kind review and enjoy her creativity; we're doing our very best to not get into that hole of similar stuff anymore xD Okay? Kitty loves your patience and understanding!

REPLIES TO REVIEWS (that needs answers)-

momoXvolturi- Screaming laughs probably feels good in your lungs, ne? xD Haha, I'm glad that you have enjoyed last chapter, I never want my characters to be so damn clingy or predictable (that just annoys me, honestly). _Inception _is one of my favorite movies xD and the fluff will come soon, but I won't say when.

harusaki-tsukiko- You're in Asia? owo -gets smacked with chair- ANYWAY, I actually love Sasori being a brotherly figure ;w; He was just too cute as a kid, and I couldn't resist being him being so...ne!

ImmaPiratte- I know it's not long, and I'm sorry about that uwu' I plan on working on the length of my chapters xD I have just been so busy lately, and I didn't want to expose to much...and I have my right to do that, by the way! I have actually never seen _Game of Thrones _but I will try to watch it sometime soon; my classes and work come first, sadly ;w;

PLacIDwiCKedNEss- I don't hate it much because I kinda enjoy the constant thinking. I want people to try and figure it out xD I like making people think.

RuhGezgini- Your English is very good ouo Please don't worry about asking questions that I may have answered already, I don't mind repeating myself at all xD I will have your question answered in this chapter, I promise, and Sasuke appears to be around the age of 18 to 20 :3 The rest will be in this chapter.

Last chapter was good, but this chapter will be BOSS (hopefully xD)! All my love goes to all readers who love and hate it. Love/Like my story, please Review, Follow, Favorite or do nothing. If you hate it...well, I honestly don't care uwu' Your negativity does not matter to me. Please go and give all your bad thoughts about my story to a tree, because trees can take it.

Enjoy chapter seven, everyone! ;D

=xxx=

_._

_._

_._

_The more I listen, the more comes to mind._

_._

_._

_._

_It is pretty nice what music can do to you...how it helps someway._

_._

_._

_._

_I hope to find an answer soon, because I fear for the worse;_

_._

_._

_._

_I don't understand what is happening, what will become of me?_

_._

_._

_._

**T**a_s_t**i**n_g _F**l**e_s_h

Chapter Seven

With the music box ending, Sakura opened her eyes to see nighttime swarming her bedroom. She realized the music box was playing the sweetest tune for hours, making time roll by like it was nothing to Sakura anymore; untired and _still _hungry, she didn't realize that she fell asleep in her bed. She sat up, seeing the two porcelain dancers had stopped dancing, too, she slowly reached over and closed the black music box and carried it to her chest, cradling the music box close to her in thanks. She even cuddled the music box close and thought about playing it over again and again, wishing to hear the lullaby tune and fall back asleep. She closed her eyes again and was about to allow sleep to take over...

_Gurgle. Gurgle._

Sakura groaned a bit and poked her own stomach. She hasn't eaten since breakfast, and she missed all her other meals. She hasn't smelled any other scents of cooking goods or anything, so she figured that the other residence went out to eat (hopefully) and left the Haruno Shrine to go get a snack. She sat up with the music box still in her hands, taking a moment of silence to see if she can hear any movement in her neighboring rooms, where Sasori and Chiyo would sleep. She figured Ino went home, despite her getting the okay to stay over for the weekend, and the old woman went to bed like always... Sakura was just really hungry, and she wouldn't be outside her bedroom for too long.

_Gurgle._

_'I'm hungry...' _Sakura whined in her head. She stood up on her own two feet, with music box in hand, she tip-toed to her bedroom door and slid it opened to a ajar. She peeked through the little space and found Sasori's bedroom from across the hall shut. _'Nii-chan sleeps with the door open.'_

Venturing out into the hallway, Sakura noticed that all the lights were off, only the stair lighting dimmed on it's usual night ritual of an automatic system. She walked on the floorboards carefully, trying hard not to make a sound, until she reached the top of the stairs. She looked down the lonely stairway, unable to hear any chatter or noises of someone walking around or doing whatever in the living room or kitchen; she took it as an all clear and she tip-toed down like a sneaky child, acting totally like a little girl sneaking to look for goodies in the kitchen or presents during Christmas. Like at any moment she would make a noise and her parents or grandmother would wake up...

Sakura just hoped that no one would wake up.

Reaching the second floor, Sakura casually walked down the hallway, her head bowing to look at the wonderful music box she brought along for the journey to get something to eat. She wondered if she will become very attached to this item, like she wanted to keep it with her always and hear the wonderful music that the box played just for her. She was so happy that Sasori gave this to her for her birthday.

She admired the design, the color in different lights...she loved everything about this music box; and it meant something more to her then a pleasurable toy that plays sweet music. It was the most amazing thing she has ever seen in her life, honestly.

Walking to the edge of the the doorway to the kitchen, Sakura stopped walking to look up into the dining area to see a figure in all black sitting at the table, the back facing her. She stiffened instantly, feeling all the blood leave her face as she pressed herself against the wall silently; her eyes wide when she shaped out the head to resemble a chicken's butt, large and muscular.

_'It's...' _Sakura blinked, her earlier moments from today. _'It's Sasuke.'_

She held still, hoping that Sasuke hadn't heard her coming down the stairs or coming near the doorway. She watched him just sitting there casually -in her words, she supposed- and unmoving, making it more eerie on how good he was being so still. It was like he was a statue or something. Sakura thought of a backup plan to turn around and go back into her room; pulling all her energy into her goal, she turned around.

"I know that you're there, Sakura," his deep, sexy voice made her freeze all over again, and soon made her melt on the other side of her conscience. She shivered her shoulders and clung the music box to her abdomen.

_Gurgle._

"...And I can tell that you're hungry," he added in carefully. He straightened his back and pulled his hands into his lap and sighed. "You can come in, I won't intrupt your chance of eating something."

Sakura shut her eyes tightly, feeling a bad vibe in her head to choose between the choices: run back to her room like a coward, or be brave and get something to eat for once. Her head was throbbing in a unwelcoming way that was going to make her angry; make her want to have a fit like a toddler! She looked down again to her music box, seeing the detailed creation ontop and how her fingers gripped the sides and she could feel the carved wood that had the inside secret of the song that made her feel all better when she was crying.

She played the song in her head, and all her troubles went away. She squared her shoulders gently before twirling around in her dress, her lip in a stubborn pout as she marched into the kitchen, not looking Sasuke's way when his black eyes looked from the corner.

Sasuke watched her go over to the counter by the sink, looking for something in her taste. Her hands infront of her but her shoulders were stiff and defensive. He smirked a little at this, feeling a bit proud that this little closed book still had the old spitfire he would've seen often back in the day. Her pink head looked side to side and even had one of her hands wandering the countertops, her silent sighs were obvious to Sasuke's keen ears.

A smirk hit his mouth as he cleared his throat, a soft _ting _of dishware from the eating table; Sakura's head spinning to see a bowl filled with red apples, fresh and crispy looking that it made Sakura's mouth water a little bit.

"Apples are still your favorite, right?" Sasuke raised a brow gently as he pushed the bowl as far as he could to make it more comfortable for the pink haired girl in the room, letting her know that he didn't plan on touching her.

Swallowing her drool, Sakura shyly walked over to the other side of the table. She hid the music box in her lap as she pulled the bowl over with both hands and began choosing which of the red fruit she will bite first. "H-how did you..?"

"Apples were your favorite when you were a child," Sasuke answered quietly, looking down with a blank stare. He wasn't going to look at her...he can't. "I don't think there was ever a day you went without eating a apple growing up."

"Oh..." Sakura flushed a little when she held an apple in her hands, feeling the smooth and cool surface as she pressed her mouth against the red skin. "Uhm... I-"

"Don't apologize." Sasuke's eyes darted to the bowl of apples, still unable to look at her face before she munched into the apple, hearing her perfect teeth biting down. She was shutting herself up before she started to ramble more then necessary, feeling bad about even trying to bring up a conversation. Apparently, she is an open book...just like old times

"You know," Sasuke started out slowly, "I believe you have every right to...be upset. With everything that is happening; you don't remember a whole lot like I was expecting."

Sakura's emerald eyes looked at his pretty face. She couldn't believe that this person was speaking to her like this, like he was understanding her problems inside and out. She didn't know what to say next, so she simply looked down on her bitten apple with tinted cheeks.

"You don't remember a lot, do you?" he asked quietly.

"N-No..." Sakura whispered. All that Sakura knew was his name and vivid 'dreams' of when she was a little kid, and it was only little things like playing outside or waking up.

_'But those...probably mean something to him,' _Sakura's mind instantly snapped to the idea, glancing up again to look at his unmeeting eyes. She could see through the blank expression he held that his eyes were sad. They were _sad. _Sakura was starting to feel guilty.

"Can you..." she slurred after swallowing and noticing that she had his attention from the stiffen movement of his shoulder, "tell me about...you know, back then? Just some stuff that you remember, and then I can see if I remember." She smiled a little against the white flesh of the apple, feeling her cheeks tint the tiniest bit. "It can be a game."

Sasuke's eyes widened just a pinch, surprised about the happy sound in her voice when she refered the idea to a game. It seemed like she was starting to loosen up to him already, and they haven't spoken much when he actually got to the Haruno Shrine. He swallowed a little bit, looking at the bowl for his eyesighting attention, and allowed a little smirk twirk the one corner of his lips.

"What would you like to know?" he asked absolutely cool and uninterested.

"Anything." Sakura shoved the rest of her apple into her mouth and began to pick out a new one, the reddest that she could find compaired to the first apple she ate. Her belly was feeling better, but her heart...felt like it was aching from the pounding.

"Hn..." Sasuke took the moment to think until Sakura picked up another apple and used her sweater sleeve to polish it gently with absolute care. His eyes softened again at the constant sweetness that she gives to things that she held. That certainly didn't change. "When you were a kid, I would have to wake you up every morning because you didn't like it when Sasori or Chiyo woke you up. You also didn't like sleeping alone, and we would share your bed and use me as a teddy bear, I suppose."

"Were you bothered by it?" Sakura asked shyly with minor stuttering.

Sasuke shook his head. "It had gotten into a habit that I didn't like sleeping alone either," he confessed in a low voice, his hand gripped to his knee and squeezed. He hoped that the confession didn't bother Sakura. "You liked to..._cuddle. _A lot." Sasuke didn't know he strained on the word 'cuddle', and was surprised to find Sakura giggling a little. He couldn't stop himself from looking up to her face- that very pretty, pretty face that Sasuke simply _wished _he could reach over and stroke to see if it was still soft. He was just satisfied enough to see her smiling infront of him.

"You also found it amusing to take my things and hide them in places that I can never find," Sasuke said quietly after she halted her giggles carefully. "Even though my scent would be on them, you did a good job covering it up with other scents."

"You can smell things?" Sakura asked with a tilt to her head. "Like a dog..?"

"Sure, go with that," Sasuke rolled his eyes at her childish action. When he saw that she was silently asking for more details, he sighed a little and went on. "Say I can't find something or someone, and I've looked everywhere... I can put my senses into focusing on that one object or person, and then I follow the trail. Unless it is thoroughly covered in something solid, then it's rather difficult, but I can find the person who took it and..." He didn't bother in finishing the rest.

Sakura could tell that he wasn't happy about something, probably about her taking his things as a child. "You must've scolded me a lot when I was a kid, huh?" she offered with a smile. "I didn't know I was that bad of a kid."

"I never scolded you," Sasuke corrected with a raising brow, startling Sakura a bit. "And you weren't a bad child, Sakura. You were actually a very well-behaved little girl back then; you did as you were asked, ate all your food on your plate and said your 'please' and 'thank you's."

"Oh, I see," Sakura gaped at the list of things Sasuke said, her cheeks blushing a little bit more as she finished another little apple and began to play with her fingers shyly. "Uhm, I have a question for you...Sasuke."

"You used to call me 'Sasuke-kun'," Sasuke said quietly, "and please keep calling me that..." Sasuke swallowed from that, but he didn't retreat from her request. "What do you want?" he asked carefully, his voice was oddly soft and _shy._

"I remember you," Sakura started lamely, her face getting more red, "and I remember you...looking the same as you do now, and I was just- I mean, I want to know-Do you age, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke met her green eyes for the first time. He was instantly taken by the green emeralds that were installed and how they practically sparkled in the dark-lit room; his breath caught in his throat and he was content with just looking at her for now. Noticing that she was waiting for an answer, he looked away and cleared his throat.

"I do age, but I don't physically anymore," Sasuke answered carefully, not wanting to confuse her. "I decided a long time ago that I didn't want to look anywhere older then late-teens -preferably nineteen or twenty- and I made my body stop on my birthday with a demon spell."

"Why did you want to stop..?"

"I didn't want to be too young or too old when I met you," Sasuke shrugged shyly this time. His did his best not to bite his lip. "It wasn't the best idea to marry an old man, now wasn't it?"

Silence took over. Sakura was looking down to her now empty bowl and let her hands hold the music box that was hidden on her lap, her heart now throbbing against her ribs painfully, and the issue of choosing went with her heart and mind; her head saying it was all a big mess, and her heart was absolutely _thrilled _with it. She peeked up to see Sasuke looking down, same still blank and emotionless, but his eyes totally said that he regreted telling her that answer. Now she felt bad.

"Tell me," Sakura said in a little whisper, "what happened when you found out about...me?" _'How did you know? Did you take it as a role to marry me, or did you feel something?' _her thoughts rammed out in a rude way.

"It was a _long _time ago when we were given information about your existence," Sasuke began counting with his fingers slowly, as if trying to make it most accurate. "If I remember right, it was about six-hundred years before you were actually born-" Sasuke stopped when he heard Sakura choke on her spit, taking a moment to see her hand over her mouth to shut up before going back. "My father was in the gardens and had encountered a dead Demon God by the Sakura trees. I was not there, but it was a dead king of my family, and he explained that the bride of his youngest son would be born from a royal family...and it would be a human child, and we don't have humans in my world.

"So we waited for a while, and spoke to the other two royal families about it," Sasuke rest his chin on his palm, looking off into space. "There was the belief that it was a false given, until your mother was born."

"My mother?" Sakura blinked. "My mom is...a Demon?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Your mother's father was a human lover to the princess in my world, his name was Dan and he was a farmer in this world who stumbled upon the door to ours. Tsunade, the princess of the time, found him and...I suppose it was 'love at first sight', and he stayed in my world and had Mebuki. She gained only Dan's human genetics while any demon genes were left out, which is common whenever plain humans and demons reproduce.

Mebuki grew up as the princess when Tsunade's grandfather -the king- died and was met with her family's nobles...the Harunos," Sasuke closed his eyes in boredom. "Kizashi, your father, was a human that was adopted by Chiyo from the human world and such... They moved to the human world, made you and that was that."

"Just like that..." Sakura said carefully as she looked down to her music box. "My mom is from royal blood, but human... I'm related to demons though."

"Pretty much. Your grandmother still rules the kingdom back in my world, and she sends her wishes to you and Chiyo," Sasuke opened his eyes again. "Chiyo and Tsunade were close."

"How does the royal family work? Like you're not the only family?" Sakura pressed on, leaning a bit forward and rest her elbows on the table to hear better.

"There are three families that rule in my world," Sasuke answered with ease. "There is the Uchiha, the Demon Gods; then the Senju, the second largest kingdom and your mother's homeland and then it is the Hyuuga, the smallest one."

"Are they Demon Gods, too?"

"No, just the Uchiha," Sasuke shook his head. "The other Demon Gods were wiped out years ago during a war -before I was born- and the Uchiha set the other two kingdoms under rule of the powerful Demon Clans that were worthy to take on the role of royals. Senjus were allied with the Uchiha and helped protect us during the war; showing how strong and responsible they were... the Hyuuga just fended for themselves."

"It sounds like you don't favor the Hyuuga family," Sakura said softly.

"Not very, no," Sasuke hissed a bit. His teeth were a little bared and caused Sakura to hide her smile from his attitude. She thought it was cute. "We don't get along with them for many reasons, and I would rather leave them out for the sake of my own ears and tongue."

"Okay, I won't say more," Sakura gushed to herself. "Lets go back to talking about what we used to do back then, please."

Sasuke made an amused 'hn'. "You always said that my hair reminded you of a chicken's ass."

Sakura paled.

=xxx=

_Sakura was sitting on Sasuke's belly and facing him, watching his slumbering face on the couch while his hands instinctly held onto her waist so she didn't fall and bust her skull open. She just looked at his eyes moving under the closed lids as he was dreaming about something Sakura couldn't figure out. For a while now, she has been doing nothing fun and took the chance to climb onto the couch and sit on Sasuke's lap, and he never even stirred._

_And so here she was, sitting on his lap and still doing nothing._

_"Sasu-kun," Sakura called out, wanting him to wake up and play with her before Chiyo would get her into the bath. "Sasuke-kuuun, wake up, please." She felt his hand twitch against her waist, but he didn't make any noises of waking up or giving her attention._

_Sighing to herself, she heaved her shoulders and settled to playing by herself. And, when she means by herself, she was dragging Sasuke's sleeping form into it whether it was a good idea or not. Sakura carefully leaned forward and reached to touch his raven colored hair, feeling the softness of his spikes with her little fingers. She then trailed down to touch his nose and-_

_"Sakura."_

_Sakura squealed when Sasuke grasped her little wrist and met his coal-eyes with her sparkling green jewels. She instantly pouted when he pushed her hand away and placed his hand back on her waist. "Sasu-kuuun!"_

_"What's wrong, baby?" Sasuke asked tiredly before yawning loudly, his white teeth looking a little pointy._

_"I'm bored!" Sakura drawled as she hung her head back with an annoyed groan. She puffed her cheeks when he 'hn'-ed amusingly, gripping his surprisingly white t-shirt in little fists. "Can we play or something before I have to go and take a bath?"_

_Taking her wrists in a very gentle grip, Sasuke hushed her calmly to have her listen to him. He smirked at her face, enjoying how easy it was to get her attention, he raised his head up and carefully pulled her hands to his mouth to kiss them gently. His throat began to purr in amusement as he lightly nibbled her tiny fingers. This action used to make her squeal when she was much younger to actually believe that he would eat her hands because they looked delicious... Too bad she was an early learner._

_"Sasu-kuuun," Sakura warned with a pouty lip. She wasn't in the mood to play that. "Why are you so tired today?"_

_"Because, Sakura," Sasuke mumbled softly, playing with Sakura's hand curiously, "just like you, I have school. My school is just different from yours', I don't get to play and learn things..."_

_"What do you do?" Sakura asked as she tilted her head to the side with a tiny smile. She always liked to hear about his own stories._

_Sasuke smirked and met her lovable eyes. "I learn how to take care of my little princess," Sasuke cocked a brow in his own pride. "I learn how to make you smile, make you laugh...make you cry; I also learn how to care for you when you're sick or upset about something, I would be able to heal you. I also learn how to fight."_

_"But fighting is bad, Sasu-kun," Sakura gasped. "You told me that, you know! You said that if I fight another person, it would be a bad thing to do... Ino-chan gets to fight a lot though. With other kids who pick on me at school."_

_"Yamanaka is suppose to do that," Sasuke explained and nodded. "I know I told you that, but it's different with Demons and I. Demons like to fight a lot and make people I care about cry, and I won't have that."_

_"Sasu-kun cares about me?"_

_Sasuke shook his head. "I told you what I think of you, Sakura. What did I say?" He drummed his fingers up and down her arms with a questionable tone when he spoke. "I care about my family... I care about my friends..."_

_"But you love Sakura," she finished with a cheeky giggle as she pulled her arms back from the tickles. "I love you, and you love me," she began to hum the tune from the TV show that bothered Sasuke, and she couldn't finish her song when she saw Sasuke's eye twitching in annoyance. "But it is true, you know!"_

_"Aa," Sasuke rolled his eyes and sat up, bending his neck carefully to press his mouth against her head and started kissing her hair repeatedly in a affectionate manner, his purrs rumbled a bit louder. _

_Sakura smiled sweetly and cuddled her head up to his, giggling wildy when he started to hug her tightly and and move his kisses to her cheeks. "Sasu-kun..."_

_Sasuke made a noise to let her know that she had his attention, but didn't stop to kiss her cheek again and hide his face into her pink hair._

_"I can't wait to grow up..." Sakura's emerald eyes sparkled. "I can't wait to be your wife, Sasu-kun."_

_"Me neither, Sakura."_

Sasuke watched Sakura sleep softly with her head on the table, her arms supporting her head as a pillow. She was dreaming about something, he knew, and he hoped it was something pleasant; to ease her soreing head about what had happened to her today with the truth about her whole life. He felt a mixture of emotions that he couldn't handle at once. Anger at himself for ruining...whatever meltdown Sakura had earlier, then there was sadness of the small rejection she had to him and the very intense feeling of affection that he didn't want to hold back. He wished that he could take her in his arms and just _hold her. _

Sure, he was instantly feeling something more then wanting to hold her, but now wasn't the time for that. All he wanted to do with her at this time -and her current state as it is- he would settle for just holding her, letting her cry and cling to him, petting her now long hair and whisper things that he couldn't say for the past years...

_'It is alright, my darling...'_

_'I'm here for you, Sakura.'_

_'I...love you. So much.'_

Sasuke stiffened when Sakura's head lolled to the other side of her arm, sighing in her sleep as he just continued to stare at her. He finally gets the chance to look at her (not that he was going to watch her from her bedroom window. He had more manners then that!) and see what she has grown into. He looked at her very long hair, looking like pure silk with each strand as he simply wanted to touch it with his rough fingers; her skin was clear and white like milk, her lips doll-like and plumping pink shade of careful roses. Not to mention that she grew little curves to her small stomach and long legs, feminine features in her...chest area. Sasuke allowed a hard blush creep on his cheekbones as he rolled his eyes away.

Sakura looked beautiful to Sasuke, and he was simply falling in love with her all over again.

_'Am I really that much of a fool..?' _he questioned himself sourly. His eyebrow twitched when he gazed at Sakura again, watching her curl a little bit against the table and snuggle her face into her arm, his eyes softened intensely and he couldn't stop himself from reaching his hand over the table and touch the palm of her outstretched hand. The pads of his fingers only lightly touched her smooth skin-

Sakura's long, slender fingers gripped his own before he could pull away. "Mn..."

Sasuke froze. He didn't want to upset her more then he already had earlier that day. When he tried to lace their fingers together like back in the day, she reacted like he had a fatal disease and started crying. Now, Sasuke was no fool for thinking that Sakura had a problem; no, Sasuke understood fairly well that she doesn't remember all the _sweet and wonderful _memories that plagued his dreams everynight and when he took a mental break to just wander into the sugary, lovely times when he could touch his beloved and she would smile.

He knows that she's scared of all of this. She was scared of _him._

Although, Sasuke can't push out the feeling of having his heavy attraction to her: her voice, her presence and even her scent intoxicated him to the point that he would go crazy and just take her into his arms, bury his face into her neck and plead any apology he could come up with. He would say sorry for scaring her, for making her uncomfortable when her fragile mind was still structured with those goddamn barriers! He just wants her to remember him...

And hopefully, allow herself to love him too.

He couldn't tell is Sakura had the same feeling towards him as he does for her. Adoration, love or lust, he couldn't tell. He wasn't a mind-reader like the other demons. No, Sasuke was a Demon God, and his species if particulary different in a big manner that would raise hell onto top soil.

"What you do to me," Sasuke whispered softly to the slumbering body of a mortal woman, "is something I don't like...because it makes me look weak." He slowly leaned closer to the table and inhaled the aroma of sweetness that only _she _possessed. "I can't have them think that I am a weakling to a mortal girl, even though you have stolen my heart."

Sakura made a noise in her sleep, but did not stir. Sasuke smirked lazily and looked at the tightened grip Sakura had made in her movements, refusing to let go of him. "For now, I want to think that I can do whatever I want with you. But, unfortunately, I am more respectful then that..."

He pressed his thumb against her palm, feeling the luscious blood that was pumping along with her sweet pulse. "Haruno Sakura, I don't give a damn how long it takes; _I will make you mine."_

=xxx=

"How old are you, Nii-chan?" Sakura blabbled lamely as she stuck her hands out to her sides as she balanced on the cherry blossom tree outback of the Haruno Shrine. She was watching Sasori work below her on a puppet he was creating for the past few days since he had refused to be with his partner, Deidara, and running around town. "Is Deidara a Demon like you?"

"Slow down there, cutie," Sasori chuckled as he attached a jaw to the puppet, pushing the joints together that looked painful. "If you really want to know, I'm older then you father's current age time a million, now try to calculate that."

"I don't want to..."

"And, yes, Deidara is a Demon like you," Sasori nodded to himself. "He is the kind of demon who likes to make things explode with materials that he chews on. He is like a puppy, if you ask me. He likes to chew on _everything." _

"Does he want to..." Sakura trailed off horribly as she made the motions of chomping on an imaginary chicken and pointed to herself.

Sasori laughed hard when he looked up to his considered sister. He leaned back against the tree bark and placed a amused smile with a sparkle in his eyes. "No, no, Deidara isn't interested in eating the Forbidden Flower or little girls. He likes what I like."

Sakura sighed in relief. "Thank goodness!"

"Yeah," Sasori mused again as he pulled up an wooden arm to inspect it. "So anyway, before I forget, how has Sasuke been treating you these past few days, hm?"

Sakura froze. It has only been a couple days since Sasuke made his _spectacular _entrance to her home, as explaining in livid detail of who he came here to find and why. Since his arrival, Sakura and Sasuke had only little conversations -not counting the night when she was given apples- and it was a simple 'hello' and 'goodbye'; although Sakura hasn't minded it, she was still curious to know a little bit more about this Uchiha Sasuke.

She has had dreams, thank goodness, about the little things that she would have done as a child with Sasuke: playing in the snow, racing in the little woods outside the shrine and even him giving her little pieces of candy when Chiyo wasn't looking. She would blush at these memories, yet she would never say a thing to let Sasuke know or anyone else.

"It has been fine," Sakura muttered lowly, feeling ashamed to herself.

"He hasn't spoken much to you, hasn't he?" Sasori chuckled when he saw his cousin's face. When she nodded, he sighed and got up to his own feet; holding the puppet by the strings and making it dance on the grassy floor, totally getting Sakura's attention as she watched the undecorated doll wave to her and start talking. "You know, it's alright if he is like that. I think he is trying to figure out how to communicate with you since you don't remember much."

"Did I...you know, get along with him?" Sakura struggled to speak again.

"Oh yeah, you two were total lovers," Sasori rolled his eyes. "Listen, when you were a little kid, you would love to sit on his lap and call him nicknames that only _you _can call him... Sasuke isn't the kind of guy who lets girls flirt with him and touch himl you were the only one who could tease him, poke him, whatever you wanted, really."

"Why?" Sakura asked quietly, causing Sasori to look up to her hidden green eyes. "What happened that I can't remember him, Nii-chan?"

Silence greeted Sakura painfully, making her close her eyes sorrowly. She hasn't heard the voice in her head recently, and she was starting to wonder if all the stress from this was making her crazy. Is she crazy? "What am I, Nii-chan?"

Sasori placed down his current project and walked over to the branch that Sakura was sitting on. He slowly reached and tugged her little hands into his, holding tightly as he admired the softness of the skin.

So fragile. You can easily sink your sharp fangs into this skin...

"You are called the Forbidden Flower," Sasori started out softly, allowing the wind calm his nerves down from explaining. "You are a ancient legend of the Demon World that is born every...few centuries, or so; and you are promised to a certain Demon in our world to be the bride, as it is fate for you two to falling in deep, compassionate _love. _You are still a human, but you posses a power that isn't very common anymore.

Your body is made to reproduce a dying clan, bearing your love's children and keeping the kind of blood present," Sasori hummed quietly. "Your blood has a special power to heal the most fatal wound upon a person who isn't suppose to make it, and your flesh..." Sasori didn't finish.

"Nii-chan?" Sakura looked up hopefully to his brown eyes.

Sasori looked into her eyes, looking deeply into it and hoping to find out that she knew what was going on, that she knew the last part of the blessing- No. This was a curse to someone he cared about. She was in danger and he couldn't take it anymore. She didn't understand.

"Your flesh gives anyone who consumes it the power of a _god," _Sasori strained in sorrow. "If they eat you...you can make them overtake the most powerful Demons alive with no problem."

He watched Sakura's eyes widen a little, her heart quickening with the new information about her lost memories. She felt her lower lip wobble a bit, but no tears emerged into her eyes; she was surprised by this, but she wasn't in the fright to shed tears. "I-I...I see, Nii-chan."

"I want you to know that Sasuke doesn't love you because he has to," Sasori made Sakura stiffen again by saying Sasuke's name. He noticed her cheeks flushing almost on instinct. "I know you will instantly think 'He likes me because I'm this and that', but this isn't nowhere close to that. Ever since the day he heard your heartbeat inside your mom's womb, he instantly became so _protective _and _devoted _to you and only you. Please, Sakura, be patient with him and try to take little steps into remembering things..."

Sasori closed his eyes, slowly bending his head that his skull was nestled on her warm lap. He remembered when she was just a tiny thing, unable to fend for herself, and he would just watch her sleep in her crib and admire her tiny self. She was just like a doll, and he adored her when he appeared to be five years old.

"Sasori..." Sakura mumbled shyly as she raked her fingers through his red hair, rubbing his scalp gently to get him to purr. She found out recently that Demons can purr like a cat, as Sasuke did in her dreams, whenever they recieve an affectionate touch or they are pleased with something that they take to heart. She wrapped her arms around his head and hugged him gently. "I will try my best, Nii-chan... I think Father would be proud of his brother helping his daughter out."

She felt Sasori smile against her dress and nuzzle against her thigh. She couldn't help but smile for him, seeing him purr and act like a total cat; she found it simply adorable.

She wondered if Sasuke would...do the same.

_._

_._

_._

_And so the story finally begins with the Forbidden flower..._

_._

_._

_._

_Whos' body will restore clans, blood will heal the fatally wounded, and the flesh of a savior._

_._

_._

_._

_Beside her mortal being is her groom of a Demon God; his stoic face._

_._

_._

_._

_She has yet to learn about his own secret power of the Uchiha..._

_._

_._

_._

_And find a way into his heart and make it hers'._

=xxx=

AUTHOR'S ENDING NOTE- Just curious, because I currently have a writer's block, what are you guys hoping will happen between Sasuke and Sakura? ;3 Some cute moments or some physical contact? HOLDING HANDS MAYBEH? I love hearing from you amazing people, so don't be afraid to let loose and tell Kitty your wishes in Review or PM! *-*

Kitty seriously needs to work on _Sing To Me, Baby _and _Wilting Roses. _Damn my writer's block u_u" I never thought I would see the day... Writer's block is bad people. HELP ME!

Everyone knows what to do, right? Review, Follow, Favorite or doing nothing will make Kitty feel like a toasted marshmellow dipped in chocolate... Mmm, chocolate. Have a great day, everyone!


	10. Chapter 10

UPDATING EARLY BECAUSE KITTY WAS SICK WITH NOTHING ELSE TO DO D: I LOVE YOU ALL :3

Kitty realized she called Chapter Eight CHAPTER SEVEN... There is no two chapter sevens D: I'm sorry for the confusion, so please dun get angry about it. I've been very busy lately and I didn't notice it until it was too late... So, let us pretend that I called it Chapter Eight last time, okay? c: Kitty is a good muffin!

Everyone did a really nice job giving me very lovely ideas and I loved them all xD... Hopefully, my writer's block will be done by now and we can go on with our lives to this story. I can't promise everyone their request in this story, but I will certainly try to please you all with what I got up my sleeve e3e"... And I'm wearing short sleeves in winter xD

REPLIES TO REVIEWS(that needs Kitty's answers)-

TheAthenzZ- I really love your enthusiasm QwQ Have I told you that?

RuhGezgini- The answer to your first question will have to wait, I'm afraid pwp It would reveal a bit too much. BUT! I can tell you the other answer xD Think of it as Sasori being older then Sasuke (who is about 600 years older then Sakura), and Sasori is also much older then Itachi, too but is younger then Chiyo since he is her biological child C: His proper age is...OLD.

momoXvolturi- Your ideas are helpful, so please don't feel down about it C: You know I'm open to anything! Thank chuz.

ImmaPiratte- I LOVE YOU TOO xD Thank you for having so much hope in me, Schatzi. It's helping a lot. I'm afraid I can't answer the questions right now, since it would give away too much ;w; But you know all will come at a good time, ne? (ps... APPLES. Really? xD That just made my pervy mind go nuts now QwQ")

AnimeLover'sInTown- I'm sorry? ;w; I don't think I was going anywhere close to Black Bird (besides the Forbidden Flower idea...lawl). But I do hope that you're enjoying it x3 No, you are not an idiot and I thank you for Reviewing and reading!

harusaki-tsukiko- Maybe the girls (and guys) who like Sasuke as much as I adore Itachi can help him out with it? owo Derp, I'm a noob, I know xD I will say that Deidara will make an appearance; will he be part of the story?...ich habe keine Idee pwp (I have no idea).

Tris Prior Tobias Eaton- And I have no regrets C: Hopefully you like it!

JessiaJade(guest)- I will take a close look to the song you requested and I will make a pinky promise that I will do my best to make it happen in the story C; (and Kitty never stops her pinky promises).

To the ones who complain about me and not my story...have a nice day C:

Everyone knows what Kitty likes? Reviewing, Favoriting, Following or doing nothing will make me fuzzbally, and better in winter that I live in ewe~ I love winter, you know! I hope everyone has a nice day, okay?

=xxx=

_._

_._

_._

_Slowly I am starting to understand them..._

_._

_._

_._

_Demons are not as scary as I thought they were, but...you know._

_._

_._

_._

_They still want to eat me._

_._

_._

_._

_And then, there is __**him.**_

_._

_._

_._

_I don't know what to make of it, but I feel something weird by him._

_._

_._

_._

_I don't know what it is...but it feels nice, too._

_._

_._

_._

**T**a_s_t**i**n_g _F**l**e_s_h

Chapter Nine

Sasuke was inside his little cabin in the morning. Ever since he had gotten there, he had taken residence in his private cabin behind the Haruno Shrine; fixuated with a sink, iron oven, a futon bedding with silked sheets and pillow, and a pair of robes with towels for the shower house. Sasuke used to share this room with Itachi when Mebuki was pregnant, he remembered, and his parents would have their own cabin to themselves during their stay here. Sasuke and Itachi used to wrestle in this cabin for whoever got to have the futon for the night, and the other will be awake standing watch. But then Sasuke would complain (not that he lost...) and then Itachi would call quits and allow his little brother to take the bed.

Sasuke always wins.

But now Sasuke doesn't have to fight for the bed. He has this cabin all to himself now, and he wasn't going to give it to anyone else. He was meditating now, sitting back-straight ontop of the bed that he had arranged when he woke up an hour before sunrise; his breathing absolutely even and finding his inner peace. He was slowly finding the time to relax...

"Affu!" a woman's sneeze instantly made himself snap out of his innerplace filled with tomatos, making his eyes open slowly with one annoyed twitch. He turned his head to find the scent of something sweet.

_'Sakura...' _Sasuke's eyes softened instantly. He let go of his fingers from meditating and he stood up, knowing what was going to come next, he lazily walked over and opened his cabin door to find Sakura's pale face startled and her little fist once being close to the door.

Not speaking to her in a few days, Sasuke started to wonder if she was scared of him again. Had that first night when he gave her apples mean nothing to her?

"G-goodmorning, Sasuke," Sakura winced, forgetting his own request. "I mean, goodmorning, Sasuke-_kun! _Sorry, but I sometimes forget."

"Hn... You haven't spoken to me much to say my name," Sasuke simply rolled his eyes, making Sakura's face redden. He thought of playing around, and so he leaned his torso against the door like one of those flirtacious boys you would see in the movies, his black eyes looking down at her to inspect. "Did you need me for something..?"

Finally remembering what she came her for, Sakura perked a little. "Oh yeah, I figured you could use a visitor since you haven't been in the Shrine House lately... Are you ignoring us?" she asked softly while rubbing her chin curiously, her green eyes sparkled with a childish game that she didn't think was possible for her to do now; but at this point, Sakura just feels _warm _around Sasuke. And, she will never admit it firsthand, that she likes this feeling more then she was aware of.

"No, I'm not," Sasuke explained simply. "I just don't like Chiyo, that's all."

"That is ignoring, Sasuke-kun," Sakura pointed out matter-of-factly. "Nii-chan told me about this one time, you and Chiyo-baachan got into this arguement over a game of poker. Something about the one or the other cheating and it had gotten out of hand, then Sasori had to come in and-!"

"Do you plan on standing while telling this story?" Sasuke raised a brow.

"Ah! No, no. I'm losing my train of thought," Sakura whined softly. "I didn't come here to tell you what Nii-chan told me, Sasuke-kun. But, he did say something that caught my attention for the past couple of days, and I was wondering if you can tell me." Sakura used her other hand to hold up to black music box that Sasuke didn't notice she had with her -too focused on her porcelain face, honestly- and holding it with the most gentle care ever. "Nii-chan gave it to me on my birthday, but he just told me recently that he didn't buy this at a store. He said that you gave this to me a long time ago."

Sasuke stared blankly at the music box, finding all the lost memories of that particular item coming back with this sweet sensation; his heart thumping hard, and he wanted to take the music box and see if it was still working properly over the years of being unused. When he finally tore his eyes away from it, he found Sakura looking up to him with a curious gaze. Soft, simple and totally serene being in his presence. Standing up straight and leaving the edge of the door, Sasuke breathed in the scent of spring.

"I made that for you on your first birthday," Sasuke said quietly. "I had to leave with my family for a few months, and I took the time to make your a gift for when I returned."

Her mouth forming into a small 'o', Sakura's eyes glittered. "Wait, you _made _this music box? How did you know how to make it, ne?" she pressed with a childish awe that Sasuke had to smirk about. He allowed her to come in and he left the door open to resume his spot on the futon bed while Sakura sat on the floor, still holding the music box in her little hands. "I don't remember this at all... But this would have to be my most favorite present."

"Hn. I wrote the song that it plays; a lullaby that you would instantly calm down to," Sasuke's eyes softened to the music box again, his voice getting more quiet. "I first hummed it out of random, when you were fussing one night, and you started to get happy about it. So, I did it again and again until I had to leave. And the idea to make it into a music box came to mind for when...I couldn't hum to you as often as I wished."

Sakura's green eyes looked to her music box, her pale fingers carressing the top designs carefully. She smiled with a flushed expression, her heart thumping hard against her ribs as she spoke in a little voice. "When I heard it recently, it made me stop crying."

"That song was made for you and you only," Sasuke said, causing silence in the room.

The silence lasted for a while, making both of them unable to look at each other for whatever reason. If one sneezed, they didn't look. If someone made any movement, the other didn't look. Sasuke could tell that she was still smiling at the box, making him a bit more pleased that the situation wasn't all that bad. He let his energy creep into Sakura's thoughts, looking into her mind to find that the barriers were still there; but the whole cloud of her opinion on Sasuke had totally changed from fear to comfort. She was not afraid of him anymore.

That's good.

"Sakura," Sasuke called softly, startling her. He slowly stuck out his hand towards her, silently asking a request that he should have thought twice about. He saw her swallow shyly, looking at his out-stretched hand with hesitation. Sure, not all the fear for the man was gone, and Sasuke wasn't going to blame her for being careful. She liked this music box, and she didn't want it taken away.

Eventually, Sakura used her upmost care to place the black music box into Sasuke's big hand, which he took onto his lap with his own careful gestures to look at it. It had been a long time since he had seen this thing, and Sasuke actually felt like he was greeting an old friend. He rubbed his thumb ontop of the detailed swirls and leaves he made all by hand, admiring his old work from so long ago...

"Have you looked inside when you opened it?" Sasuke asked softly, getting Sakura's attention. He didn't notice how Sakura was watching him with her eyes soft and sweet. When she shook her head, Sasuke smirked softly and opened the box to find the pair of dancers staying still -since the box was not winded- and reached inside the box, feeling the red velvet carpet that he made on the inside. "I made this for you for when you would be older. I'm surprised that you didn't see it."

"I tend to fall asleep..." Sakura's face went red in shame and she looked down. "The song you made is very calming to me. I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun..."

"Don't be. That was the point of my song," Sasuke breathed the last part barely audible. He was glad that Sakura wasn't paying attention this time, so he took the chance to make an entrance of what he had to show: a silvering chain was first to be noticed with its soft _swish _noise to reveal a cirular pendant with a decorated ruby in the center, being part of a cherry blossom flower that was surrounded with swirls and vines that made it more perfect. It was shining in the natural sunlight, sparkling like glitter when Sakura's jaw dropped and her eyes reflected that marvelous jewelry.

"Do you like it?" Sasuke asked after a long moment of her staring at it.

"It's so..." Sakura had to creep her hand to touch her mouth to make sure she wasn't drooling. She felt tears of amazement silking her eyes, yet nothing shed. "Wow... I mean, Sasuke-kun, that is just... _Wow! _Did you actually make things like this for me? Why would you do-?"

"Because I wanted to," Sasuke said stern, yet softly. He didn't want to say his reason yet (and we are sure why) but he wanted Sakura to do it first. No matter how long it would take. "You can wear it and it can remind you of the music box easily..."

"Yeah, the designs are the same!" Sakura chirped with glee. She kept looking at the amazing jewelry, wishing that she had such a thing years ago to show to others, and actually be able to say who made it. Her music box was something secretive from the outside world; like if anyone heard, they would take it away from her forever.

Noticing her own wish, just because he knew her so well already, Sasuke carefully reached with his other hand and gently gripped her wrist. Shocked by this, Sakura was reminded from her dreams of how absolutely gentle he was with her, not even using harsh grips; she allowed him to hold her wrist and pull it towards him, feeling how soft and silky it was to stroke his thumb on her hand and open her palm. With her fingers being guided by his, he held her hand open to carry the necklace to hover and drop into the center of her pulse. He watched her carefully when she peeked down to the necklace, a tiny, shy smile twirking her dolly lips.

"This is yours, Sakura," Sasuke informed softly, his voice relaxed for the first time in a while. He smirked amusingly when her fingers encircled around the pendant, as if she had to make sure it was real.

"Thanks, Sasuke-kun," Sakura choked cutely, slowly pulling the hand back and touching the pendant gently, her eyes glittery and adorable. Sasuke watched her in observation, waiting to see if she could remember anything else. "Thank you for making these gifts for me, and I'm sorry I can't remember much."

"It is alright, Sakura," Sasuke said truthfully.

Their eyes met. She smiled and caused Sasuke to react with a uncomforted grunt. "Can you tell me a story of back then, Sasuke-kun? Please? I am very curious to what I forgot."

Sasuke looked at her smile, feeling himself slowly coming loose. He couldn't hold anything back anymore. His throat bobbed against gently with his own nervousness, but he wasn't showing it to Sakura; there was nothing left to fear unless it was something harming this piece of heaven infront of him.

"What would you like?" he asked quietly, resting his chin on the palm of his hand that had its elbow on his knee.

Sakura made a thinking face: her lips pouting and her brow raised as she looked around. Sasuke remembered her making these faces when she was very little. "Chiyo-baachan said something last night about Ino and you always fighting..."

"That part is true," Sasuke grumbled at her choice. "Ino is a breed of Demons that are meant to protect someone they care about, and become more then attached to that person for some odd reason. She didn't like that I would be near you all the time, and would constantly threaten me and cling to you."

Sakura gushed about her friend's attitude. "That sounds so adorable of her!"

"No, it's not. She would get her family's kitchen knives and chase me with them until I had to knock her out and drop her off infront of her parent's doorstep," Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. "You may not remember, but she try to kill me."

"Why?"

"Because she is just Ino," Sasuke shrugged, uncaring for the blond teen. "Although she has done a fairly good job taking care of you when I wasn't present."

Sakura stopped talking then, remembering what happened when Ino tried to comfort her in the time she feared everything around her, that she thought her whole life was a lie. Sakura yelled at Ino and told her something she never thought she could say to her best friend.

_"Don't touch me!"_

Grimacing her features, Sakura curled her knees to her chest, holding the necklace Sasuke had given her to her heartbeat as she looked down to the floor. She didn't mind Sasuke looking up at her and give her a confused face; his whole presence there wasn't bothersome as much as it did in the beginning.

"Ino-chan hasn't been here, has she..?" Sakura asked softly, her voice instantly cracking.

Sasuke eyes narrowed. "No, she hasn't been here since I had arrived. I haven't heard anything from the Yamanaka family either."

"I should probably go and visit her. I feel really bad about...being angry at her," Sakura confessed quietly as she rocked a little. "Hey, Sasuke-kun..."

"Aa?"

"Why did my memories get blocked? Or whatever you guys called them...barriers?" Sakura glanced up to Sasuke hopefully, just wishing that the answer would make so much more sense then what Sasori had been teaching her about Demons. So far, as she understands, Demons purr and are more graceful then a cat; they are capable of taking over human's minds and can consume their souls and spirits depending on their thirst.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed into slits, more threatening then soft from before. His face was stern, even though he wasn't going to do anything to harm her feelings. "That is something I _refuse_ to answer. _Don't_ ask me that again."

Sakura shivered by the sound of his voice, feeling the slight fear coming back. "I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun," she whimpered lightly, burying her face into her knees to hide. She didn't mean to bother him so much, did she? She just wanted answers.

Gripping his chin with his long fingers, Sasuke cursed himself for overreacting. He didn't mean to scare her, after all; he was trying to win her heart all over again, right? Sounds very original for the Uchiha Sasuke. "Just..." he bit the inside of his cheek until he tasted his own blood. "It is something I don't like talking about, Sakura. It's not a good thing to bring up."

"...I should go see Ino-chan now," Sakura said as she started standing up. She noticed that Sasuke was still holding the music box to his lap, not looking like he was going to give it back. _'That is alright for me. He made it for me after all...'_

Smiling the tiniest bit to herself, Sakura turned her back to him and carefully walked to the opened door. She almost tripped when she heard Sasuke's voice going back to that sexy tone that would send pleasant shivers up her spine. "Let me come with you."

"Eh?" Sakura squeaked as her head spun around to look at him. As a result, Sasuke's face was just as stoic as ever when he gently put the music box down and stood up, walking over to a closet door to pick up his black sweatshirt loaned by Chiyo's box filled with Sasuke's old things. "Y-You don't have to, Sa-"

"Since the barrier to your blood has been taken down, Demons will try even harder to attack you during the day," Sasuke explained with no interest. He put on his sweater and started walking ahead of Sakura and out the door.

"..._Eh?" _Sakura fumed with puffy cheeks, angered this time that she was not aware of how much more valuable she was to those scary things (even though she had only seen Kiba being possessed).

=xxx=

When they crossed the little rocky wall that housed the property of the Haruno Shrine, Sasuke took the time of their walk to explain about the barriers inside Sakura's mind. He didn't go into the story of how and why the barriers were installed within her memories and mind when she was just a child, but he did explain the basics of what she is honestly curious about. It wasn't too much, but it was a start.

"Three Demons placed blocks, also called barriers, into your mind," Sasuke spoke lowly, gentle enough that only she could hear him while walking ont he dirt path. "One Demon placed a barrier to your blood, housing the Forbidden Flower inside until you reached adulthood; then it would become sensed by other Demons."

"So my blood was...hiding?" Sakura guessed as she looked up to his taller form, taking in on how tall he actually is close up.

Sasuke nodded. "I was the one who put the barriers to your blood. To protect you from demons trying to find you when I was not around," Sasuke gritted on the last part. "My Clan is capable of producing illusions -making your blood become hidden with a illusion for others to think that you were a normal human- and it seemed to have work for the most part... They always kept rounding up at the shield protecting the property at night."

"Oh... Then, it was very helpful, Sasuke-kun," Sakura's cheeks tinted a little bit to a light pink, matching with her hair. She thought it was a little brave of him to use his Clan's power to protect her for all these years... How many it was, she can't remember.

"Hn. The other demon took care of the your Forbidden Flower powers, such as your healing abilities and chakra," Sasuke went on, sending confusion all over Sakura's face. He glanced his eyes down to see it, becoming unamused. "What?"

"What powers would I have?" she asked. "And what is chakra?"

"Chakra is the energy inside all living beings," Sasuke explained thoroughly. "Some beings have more chakra then others, and they can use it for different reasons. For example, humans have very little chakra inside them, but they can use it for their strength, speed and agility if they work hard for it.

"For Demons, on the other hand, they have more chakra that surpasses humans. They can use their chakra for making explosions, possessions of humans and have much more strength," Sasuke went on, making more sense for Sakura to understand. "For you, being a human but also a Forbidden Flower, you have a little more chakra then humans, but less then Demons."

"So I can do things that _humans_ can't do?"

Sasuke nodded again. "You have this kind of green chakra, that I remember, and you could use it to heal others instead of using your blood. When you were little, Chiyo would have taught you what she knew by getting injured animals to the Shrine and you would try and heal them. Chiyo was the one who placed a barrier of your chakra."

"Can I use my chakra now?" Sakura asked curiously. She hoped that she could try it out when they returned to the Shrine.

Sasuke looked at her again, raising a brow gently. "It is hard to say. Your chakra is more different, therefor your barriers for it will have to be up to Chiyo to find out."

"Oh, okay," Sakura forced a smile as she hurried up to catch Sasuke's slow, yet big strides. "And the last Demon must've put a barrier to my memories, right?"

"Aa."

"Who was it who did it?" Sakura pressed gently as she tried to place the puzzles together. If she knew the last Demon, maybe she can get it fully removed and try to make sense to all of the madness.

Sasuke went silence, causing Sakura to become a little concern when she looked at him. His face -more like the eyes- were pained and disturbed from looking back into the thought of it. Sakura wondered if she went back to that state of Sasuke when he didn't want to tell her what happened that the barriers had to be placed inside of her. But all of it went away when Sasuke sighed to calm himself down.

"I do not remember who it was," Sasuke confessed. "I was told that I was forced to forget who placed that barrier inside you. I don't know why they did that."

"Oh..."

The rest of the walk was in silence when they reached into Konoha, where people were as lively as ever. Everyone was all of smiles and laughter with their own couples, children or loved ones; walking side-by-side or showing them something cool in the street stands of candy, makeshift toys or little trickets that were said to give good luck. Sasuke looked over the crowd of people, seeing how the teenage women instantly look upon his features with cat-like smiles and giggle umong themselves. The elderly people and men didn't pay too much mind to him, but when they saw Sakura pass by, however, they smiled and greeted her with a bow. Sasuke smirked a little when Sakura flushed shyly and bowed back with equal respect, finding her sweet nature interesting to watch.

When the townspeople tried to bribe her attention to their stand to show off their cool items, Sasuke became short-tempered with the wasting time to go to the Yamanaka household, and also how difficult it was for Sakura to say no to the people without displeasing them. He knew she was too sweet to make someone upset with her.

With that, Sasuke had to play the part.

Walking up to Sakura's back, Sasuke reached one of his hands out of his sweatshirt pocket and grasped Sakura's little shoulder and caused her to stiffen from nodding to the vendor. He saw her head look up to him, just like when she was little, and met his eyes. She blushed and he smirked in return.

"Sakura-sama, you will be late for your appointment," Sasuke said cooly, like a caring guard he was posing as. He knew he startled everyone around them, and he was damn well pleased by it. "I would hate to see you displeased by being late."

"Ehh, Sakura-sama! You didn't say anything about an appointment!" an old lady with a missing tooth screeched in fright. She grabbed Sakura's wrists and shook her gently. "Leave us be until you have time to chat, okay? Now go with your guide to your appointment."

"Hai hai!" her husband nodded in agreement. "Go with him before you are late; a shrine maiden such as yourself can't be late for an appointment!"

"Uhm..." Sakura was confused by this behavior of the old people and Sasuke himself. She was about to say something to Sasuke when he gripped her wrist away from the old lady and started to guide her away from the busy streets of Konoha to a more private sidewalk.

"Why did you-?" Sakura was about to ask.

"I don't like being around people too often, especially when you have somewhere you wanted to be in the first place," Sasuke explained with a scowl that a little child would show when a toy was taken away. Sakura couldn't contain her laughter and caused his scowl to produce more. "What are you laughing at now?"

"I-I just..." Sakura covered her mouth with both of her hands. "Your face looks so silly! Sasuke-kun, you pout when you're around people?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "People were looking at me."

Sakura giggled and rubbed her eyes. "I'm s-sorry, but you should try and calm down a little," she whimpered her laughter through her lips, trying to stop as best as she could.

"Look who's talking..."

"I'm sorry," Sakura cried with a smile as she tugged on Sasuke's wrist that was holding her own. She was gentle, but Sasuke reacted majorly by stiffening. He didn't pull back, and that pleased Sakura when she moved her fingers to grasp around his large palm. They weren't holding hands, but it was causing Sasuke to stiffen more.

She simply smiled at him and started _dragging _him along the sidewalk. "If you keep standing there, I will be late for my appointment, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke allowed her to drag him along. His heart was pounding hard, but he allowed the small smirk to grace his mouth without her noticing. He was starting to think about the good progress she was making.

"Hn."

The rest of the walk to the Yamanaka Flower Shop took only a moment to reach the back door, where Inoichi's wife was already sweeping the back step with a broom and wearing an apron.

Yamanaka Chi is a shy character with pale skin and bleached blond hair that her daughter inherited. She had soft brown eyes and a sweet smile that would make all the costumers wish they got a flower for her instead of their loved ones (and Inoichi doesn't share), giving her husband more then a backbone to try out the demonic glare to those who dare to flirt with Chi. Chi is fairly quiet -not really the one to talk compared to her husband and daughter- and enjoys to cling to Inoichi's side with a smile and look up to him with a angelic giggle.

Seeing her just tending to her duties, Sakura couldn't help but sigh in relief that one thing didn't change in her life: Chi just being Chi. She smiled and let go of Sasuke's wrist to hurry up to the back of Chi's form.

"Chi-bachan!" Sakura called softly to Chi's relaxed form. She found her back straighten greatly before turning around to meet the pink haired girl's green eyes with her coco ones. A delighted smile came from Chi's face when she placed the broom against the wall and held both her arms out to her. Sakura didn't hesitate to jump into Chi's long arms and allow the woman to cuddle her with a gentle purr. "Chi-bachan, how are you doing?"

"Um," Chi purred softly as she cuddled her head against Sakura's soft hair. She let go of the teenager to look her over with a approving nod and finally look behind her considered niece's shoulder to see Sasuke standing in the shadows. Chi smiled a welcome and waved at Sasuke politely. "Hi again..."

"You know Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked in slight surprise.

Chi nodded shyly and flushed. "Demons know of Saku-chan's groom," Chi spoke quietly before looking up to the sky's blueness. She waved her hands for both of them to follow her as she opened the back door to their little shop.

Inside the shop, Sakura was taken into the memories of spending the weekend days in here before she had to go back to the Haruno Shrine before six. The sweet smell of flowers and water consumed her senses in a sweet way that Sakura wanted to sigh. Despite being aware of the Yamanaka's demon traits, she couldn't help but feel _safe_ in here. Looking to her side, she found Sasuke next to her but not touching. He didn't seemed too please about the constant smell of flowers and prettyness, but he wasn't complaining.

"Inoichi," Chi called out quietly in a whisper. She jumped a little bit when Inoichi's very tall figure pop out of nowhere and wrapped his arms around his wife's little frame and and nibble her ear. She fussed childishly against her husband's assault and forced him to drop her. "Guests, Inoichi. Saku-chan and Uchiha-sama."

"Aah, I wasn't expecting you to come here, Sakura," Inoichi blinked when he looked at Sakura sudden stilled form. He tilted his head to the side as he examined her with his teal eyes. "And you don't seem...too aware of everything, right?"

Sakura shook her head. "The, um...barriers are still there," Sakura pointed to her own head and made a lame face to Inoichi, smiling when Chi giggled lightly at her attempt to be up-to-date. "I came to see how Ino-chan is doing."

Inoichi instantly frowned. "Aa, I see... She's not doing too well."

"Huh?" Sakura blinked.

"Ino came home sad," Chi pouted lightly as she pointed to upstairs. "Sleeping all day and night."

Inoichi nodded in agreement to his wife's claim, holding both of her shoulders as he looked at both Sakura and Sasuke with a serious expression. "When Sasuke-sama's arrival went bad, Ino felt like she failed her mission to keep you happy; her whole training was to keep you happy and safe."

"Because she is a Demon who cares for me?" Sakura tried to add in.

Chi nodded with a smile. "We like to care, and we like Saku-chan."

"Sakura, your father and I were very good friends until he passed away, and we promised that our child will be your guard as you grow up. We Yamanakas are very serious with our nature to protect, and if we somehow fail to please the one we care for, then we just fall apart," Inoichi looked down to Chi's pouting face, taking his hand to touch her cheek to get her to smile. When that worked, Inoichi did a little smile when he looked back to the human and Demon in his household and store. "Ino really wanted nothing more then to see you happy and remembering everything, but she was not aware of the barriers still blocking the semi-important things..."

"Can I see her, please?" Sakura asked politely to get both Chi and Inoichi's attention, and Sasuke's as well. She touched her dress pocket, where the necklace Sasuke had given her a while before, and she felt the calming tune from her music box giving her the wanting confidence that she needed. Bracing a smile, Sakura looked at her best friend's parents. "I want to see my Ino-chan and make her feel better. I would be more happy to see my best friend's smile."

Chi was the first to smile back at Sakura's adorableness. "Hai," she whispered and clapped shyly with her little fingers. She looked back up to Inoichi and gave him the smile to agree with her.

With a long moment of looking into the dominant eyes of his wife, Inoichi forced a smile and nodded to Sakura. "Go ahead. I think Sasuke-sama and I have a lot of catching up to do right now."

Sakura's face beamed with brightness as she turned her head to look at Sasuke who had kept quiet the whole time. "Will you be alright here, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and took a seat on the little chair by the table with a venus-flytrap plant chewing on a fly. Sakura took that as his silent yes and she offered him a kind smile before going to the wooden stairs to where the bedrooms of the flower shop owners live and sleep. Sasuke watched her little feet disappear before turning his black eyes to the married couple infront of him, just watching him curiously.

Chi pointed to her mouth with a questionable blink.

"No, thank you," Sasuke mumbled lowly, denying the woman's offer.

"Eh..." Chi pointed to her throat gently, getting the same reaction from Sasuke. Chi only smiled and pointed to her husband's face, earning a scowl from Inoichi from her offer and she giggled lightly. She patted Inoichi's arm in apology when Sasuke took the chance to speak for himself.

"Has there been anything abnormal, Inoichi?" Sasuke raised a brow to the taller man who was still shocked from Chi's offer. "Of the hungry ones similar to the kind that took over that kid's body at the fire?"

Inoichi sighed quietly. "Honestly, Sasuke-sama, we have not heard anything from them since Ino killed the Inuzuka kid and when you finally arrived through the portal," he explained rubbing the back of his head. "We had explored the forest and tried to find camps...but there was nothing in evidence of them."

"Hn..."

"No hungry. No Demons," Chi pouted. Sasuke nodded to Chi in understanding and allowed her to pass through him to go and retrieve her broom, leaving the demon men alone in the kitchen area and the plant that eats any flies that come from the outside.

"I had Chi try to find them in Konoha, and outside the Haruno Shrine's shield," Inoichi confessed sorrowly. "We fear that they may have gone back into the Demon World to see if Sakura had returned to your kingdom, or something."

"Kakashi and Uzumaki Naruto are suppose to alert me if anything else comes through the portal," Sasuke informed with a deeper frown. "I haven't recieved any message. Are you sure that they are nowhere to be found?"

"Absolutely."

Sasuke rubbed his temples in annoyance, sighing displeased by the given evidence by the Yamanaka. "Don't stop looking for anything abnormal, understand?"

Inoichi smirked. "What else do we have to do here besides tending to our beloved plants, Uchiha-sama?"

Sakura opened the door to the little hallway of doors to bedrooms and a restroom. She knew which one was Ino's, after spending lots of time of doing girly things growing up, and the decoration of photos and posters of popular japanese and korean boybands that Ino was going gaga over; Sakura was careful to walk gently to the particular door and found it closed, knocking ever-so-gently on the wooden door.

"Not hungry, Mommy..." Ino's voice drawled on the other side with depression and sadness. It made Sakura's heart clench with guilt and regret. "Tell Daddy to eat my portion or give it to the plant in the kitchen..."

Sakura opened the door with her given courage, finding it all dark from lack of sunlight and the drapes closed shut. She saw Ino's long hair sprawled from under her purple blanket, being so different from the purpleness inside Ino's room; she tip-toed over to the edge of the bed and looked at the unmoving form underneath the blanket.

An overwhelming feeling inside Sakura's thoughts blurred her vision, and pretty colors contrasted against the dark with bright lights and hues.

_"Saku-chaaan!" Ino's childish voice perked above the blanket that Sakura was hiding under. She felt the level of the futon rise from the added weight of the little child that was now glomping the covered form of the little Sakura she knew everytime she dreamed. "What's wrong, Saku-chaaan? You sound saaad!"_

_Sakura pouted under the blanket and tried to wiggle away from her. "I'm not happy..."_

_"But why? Did Sasu-bastard do something to you? He did, didn't he?" Ino forced a baby growl from her lips, but failed to sound as fierce as Sasuke would. "Ohh, I'mma rip his throat out and make him cry for hurting my Saku-chan!"_

_"Sasu-kun didn't hurt me," Sakura mumbled against her pillow. "I miss Sasu-kun a lot. He is gone all night now with Inoichi-ojichan and Chi-bachan..."_

_"Oh, I know that," Ino chirped matter-of-factly. "But you know that my mommy and daddy will make sure that Sasu-bastard comes home to you. Even though sometimes I promise Daddy my candy if he can kick his butt for me."_

_Sakura giggled a little bit at Ino's stubborness against her beloved. She popped her head out from her blanket to see Ino's pretty, baby blue eyes sparkling in triumph. "I'm still not happy..."_

_"Well, I'm just gonna have to fix that!" Ino roared as she laid herself down on Sakura's side and started to cuddle against her friend's body, sharing the soothing warmth that they both provided to get that fuzzy feeling inside your own heart. "It's okay, Saku-chan. Whenever you're sad about something, I will cuddle you until you feel better!"_

_Sakura's eyes filled with unshedding tears as she buried her face into Ino's little chest, feeling the heartbeat as Ino played with her pink hair into braids. "Can I do the same...with you, Ino-chan?"_

_"If you want to," Ino shrugged._

Sakura smiled a little to herself, sitting on the edge of the bed and kicking her feet into the blankets to entangle her limbs with Ino's, causing the blonde to groan and retort against her mother's actions. It was then when Sakura wrapped both of her arms around Ino's shoulder and buried her face into the blanket and pretty hair of Yamanaka Ino.

"You always had pretty hair, Ino-chan," Sakura whispered softly, feeling Ino's arms stiffening. "You know, I miss seeing you at the Shrine. You said you wanted to stay for the weekend..."

Feeling her arms shaking, Sakura closed her eyes and pressed her cheek against Ino's shoulder, humming a little bit to try and ease her dearest friend. Ino whimpered against her tears and tried to wiggle away from Sakura's hold, but she wasn't using force to stop.

"Ino-chan, I'm so sorry," Sakura said quietly. "Please, don't be upset with me. I didn't know what was happening... I was scared and I thought you were going to hurt me."

Ino held still, but didn't look behind her. "I-I would _never _hurt you."

"I know, and I am sorry that I ever thought of that," Sakura cuddled more against Ino, hearing her breathing quicken from the close touch. "You are my best friend, Ino-chan, and I could never think of you as something evil. You were always there to take care of me when I was sad or hurt... I'm sorry."

"What about that damn Uchiha?" Sakura opened her eyes to hear Ino's demonic growl for the first time. It was angry, but Sakura thought it was rather..._adorable. _"Are you still scared of him?"

Sakura simply shook her head. "I still don't remember anything... But I am not scared of Sasuke-kun."

"You called him 'Sasuke-kun'?" Ino's head finally turned to face her friend. She found the green eyes sparkling with some joy that they were now facing each other. When Sakura nodded gently, Ino didn't stop her own tears from falling in giant blobs of salty water. She bit her lip as she pushed her angelic face into the crook of her friend's neck. "You called him _'Sasuke-kun'! _You called him that when you were little, you know?"

"Uh-huh," Sakura smiled a little as she wrapped her arms around Ino a little tighter, allowing her to cry as much as she wanted. "And I get little dreams about back then, too... Did you chase Sasuke-kun with a kitchen knife?"

"He started it!" Ino gurgled an annoyed growl, causing Sakura to giggle. "He keeps hugging you when I'm around, and it _pisses me off!"_

"I know," Sakura sang girlishly as she smushed her cheeks against Ino's. She earned an approving purr from Yamanaka Ino and the tears came back from the baby blue eyes, only it was joy this time as she cuddled the shrine maiden back.

"Can I eat something now? I'm hungry!" Ino whined softly as she clung to Sakura. "That plant in the kitchen took my dumplings, god dammit!"

=xxx=

Sasuke watched as the two girls sat at the kitchen table with Chi, her daughter chowing down her overly full plate of rice, chicken, dumplings and sweet syrup. Yamanaka Ino apparently didn't care for calories and fatness within human food, since demons can't gain weight from the Human World's fatty goodness, so she will eat to her heart's content and feel no shame. He didn't seem bothered by her animalistic hunger, since he was glad to find Sakura smiling at Ino's reaction to when the venus-flytrap snapped at a fly who dared to touch the inside hairs of the leaves.

"Back off, meanie!" Ino snapped at the humane plant doing it's job.

"Ino-chan, it's not going to eat your food," Sakura giggled when Chi sighed sadly for the verbal abuse her favorite plant was recieving from her spoiled daughter. "Ignore it and finish."

"Bah, who're you to say to finish my meal, ne?" Ino rolled her eyes and used her free hand to poke Sakura's thin stomach. "Looky here, Mommy. This girl doesn't eat enough, in my opinion, so we should- Hey! What's this here?" Ino swallowed her mouthful of rice as she pinched the dress pocket Sakura was wearing. Without her consent, Ino went along to dig inside the pocket and pulled out the silver necklace that Sasuke had given to her earlier that day.

Eyes widen a fraction, Sasuke wanted to march over and snatch the present away from the annoying girl and give it back to Sakura. But he stopped himself when Ino took a peek at him with a sly smile -Sakura looking down with a deep blush- and turned her attention back to holding the pendant to the light with admiration.

"This is a pretty thing, isn't it, Mommy?" Ino cooed sweetly as she winked at Sakura's blushing face.

"Pretty!" Chi clapped with a smile.

"Did Sasuke-bastard give it to you, Sakura-chan?" Ino asked as she nudged her with an elbow. "It's a really pretty necklace, don't you agree?"

Sakura nodded without looking at Sasuke's blanked yet surpised face when Ino unhooked the necklace's string and wrapped it around Sakura's neck. Sakura shut her eyes tightly when Ino placed the necklace in place and leaned back to admire it. "I think it looks nice on you, Sakura-chan! Why didn't you wear it over here?"

Sakura mumbled in slurring words, "I forgot...sorry."

"Ne ne, it looks pretty," Ino boasted about her friend and cupping her cheeks enough to make her look like a pufferfish. "If you don't like it, I'll take it for ya! I'll take good care of it."

Sakura, despite her face being held in a firm grip, shook her head and her eyes narrowed. "No...it's mine, and I plan on wearing it everyday; you can't have it." She wasn't sounding mean, but Ino couldn't help but smile toothly.

"Saku-chan, help," Chi beckoned for the pink haired girl's attention. "Help? Inoichi's food?"

"Oh sure," Sakura gaped slightly as she got up and followed Chi into the cooking room, closing the curtain that separated the tiny eatingroom from the kitchen. Sasuke heard Sakura and Chi making noises to drown out any noises coming from the blonde and Demon God.

"You're a bother, you know that?" Sasuke raised a brow at Ino, who was simply eating her fatty foods with a smile as she chewed. "Don't pressure her."

"I did no such thing, bastard," Ino purred and licked her lips. She stabbed her chopsticks into a dumpling and picked it up lazily. "You know, I think Sakura is starting to remember the good things we all used to do back then. She's starting to trust you a little bit more."

"Hn..."

"You know you like it," Ino jerked her free chopstick at his cheek, hoping with all that she had to annoy him to hell. "And, if you ask for my opinion-"

"I don't."

"-I think she likes it too," Ino did a cat-like smile. "Look. I'm not going to be poking around her head anymore, so don't be bothered by that idea... But I wanna work on getting her closer to you with dreams, and I'm sure Pakkun will help out there. By the way, where is that little mutt?" Ino's eyes narrowed as she recalled the last time she saw Pakkun. "I doubt Sakura has heard him talk."

"He is looking at the portal door," Sasuke said casually. "He's making sure that those shitheads don't pass through the portal."

"Mommy and Daddy haven't seen anything odd though."

"I know that, brat," Sasuke hissed lowly, making sure that Sakura didn't hear. "Just keep Sakura safe and out of anyone's way."

Ino smiled deviously. "I wouldn't have needed to listen to you nag anyhow, bastard."

Inside the kitchen, where Chi was sputtering a childish rhyme to herself as she stirred the pot filled with vegetables and rice while Sakura was cleaning a plate, Sakura felt more at peace whenever Chi would be in a calm mood. For some reason being, Chi was always the odd one compared to other mothers...talking very little like she doesn't understand her own words, and seeming very childish when she encounters something that makes her happy. On the flip side, Chi was always motherly to Sakura even to Mebuki when she was alive. The slight memory of that just made Sakura smile, and she couldn't help but touch her skin between her collarbone and breats...

Touching the pendant that Sasuke gave her, but Ino put on herself.

Feeling her heart thumping like a rabbit's foot, Sakura's cheeks openly went red to the point that her ears pinked a little. She allowed herself to smile the tiniest bit when Chi cooed on a higher note of her little song to the point that the older woman hopped to her toes with a happy grin.

Closing her eyes, Sakura allowed her mind to wander to the focusing point of her newly given necklace; the hum of the music box ringing so sweetly into her ears, her whole body calming down with her shoulders relaxing. She felt the warmth of the metal against her bare skin to the point that she sighed quietly.

_'I'm not scared...' _Sakura thought gently, her mind's voice calm. _'Ino-chan will protect me, along with Oji-chan and Oba-chan; Sasori-niichan and Chiyo-baachan...' _Sakura swallowed all her troubles down as she thought of his face. _'Sasuke...-kun, too.'_

_'You trust Sasuke-kun now?' _the voice sneaked in quietly, yet gently.

Sakura's eyes opened.

_'It is okay, Sakura-chan,' _the voice cooed, being so sweet and soothing to Sakura's ears that it sounded like it was right next to her. It was nowhere close to Chi's singing voice that was echoing in the far backround -despite her being only a few feet away- and the cooking noises became quiet and out. _'We are the same...'_

_'Who are you?' _Sakura asked with a small serious tone. _Why are you inside my mind... Are you a Demon?'_

The voice giggled. The giggle was young and sweet, so similar to _Sakura's _own laughter when she meets someone new. _'Nu-uh, I am the same as you..._

_At least...I used to be.'_

_._

_._

_._

_Inside the mind of a human, there are always two sides of a person._

_._

_._

_._

_The Good and the Bad; and they will constantly fight each other..._

_._

_._

_._

_But that is usually what is suppose to happen._

_._

_._

_._

_I am someone who is targeted by monsters who wish to eat my flesh and soul..._

_._

_._

_._

_Exactly...what __**is **__the Forbidden Flower?_

=xxx=

AUTHOR'S ENDING NOTE- ... I feel like this chapter was eh xD But it needed to be done for my pleasure, right? I have no regrets and no shame, so I hope you guys enjoyed it anyway C: A little bit more of SasuSakuness and INO IS BACK INTO THE PICTURE~ I KNOW YOU'RE HAPPY. I also wanted to get Inoichi and Ino's possible mother in the picture owo' They're important for later.

Chi is inspired by the Chi from _Chobits. _She is also used in my other Fanfiction in _Sing To Me, Baby; _but her character is a little more different in this story then the other. If you have noticed, Chi isn't very talkative and seems more childish in a way; reasons why will be explained later on in the story, so please be patient C:

HOLY CRAP, THAT VOICE IS BACK IN HER HEAD. WHO THE HELL IS IT AND WILL WE EVER GET THE NAME? -gets mauled by Chuck Norris for already knowing the answer- You know I love to hear who you guys' think it is C: Guesses make my day and people who try to guess will get an imaginary cookie! (made out of love and sprinkles).

You guys know what I love more then cookies? Reviewing, Following, Favoriting or doing nothing will put me in a good mood from my sniffles. I hope you all enjoyed this and will have a nice day!


	11. Chapter 11

TUMBLR plus READERS equals INSPIRATION TO KITTY :D (I love tumblr and readers ewe).

HAPPY LATE VALENTINES DAY, WAFFLES! You are all waffles ._. ... and I love you all for that ;D I love all my waffles! Heyo people, I hope everyone is having a great time, ne? I've been a bit busy but I will have you know that I have looked at everyone's reviews and pms about the ideas and whatnot, and I just have to say...you dudes are just so cool -falls over- I really wish I had more time for all my stories TwT Damn writer's block! I'm sorry everyone.

I will admit that more things will be happening in _Tasting Flesh _now, and I really do hope that you all will enjoy it c: I'm working very hard on this story, and also with my other two that are just stuck in writer's block (and honestly, so is this one), but I do hope that we can make progress with this baby so it can grow up to be a ninja (because ninjas are goddamn sexy). Remember that you can ask any questions -even if I had answered it before, and you may have missed me answering- and I will gladly help you out! I know sometimes I will say that I can't answer it, but know it is for the good of the story uwu

NO TIME TO REPLY TO REVIEWS QwQ But you know that Kitty loves all her readers. And the hater readers..? I don't have time to party with them right now, since I'm partying with the lover readers c: I'll respond to ones who need answers next chapter, alright?

NEW SONG FOR YOU GUYS (because Kitty loves music). Ready up YT and allow 'Until We Bleed' by _Andreas Keerup (feat. Lykke Li) _and wait for Kitty's signal, okay? c: Another one of my favorite artists and the song, for me, says a lot about SasuSaku in general~! Hope you enjoy!

Everyone knows what makes a Kitty fuzzbally? Reviewing, Following, Favoriting or doing nothing will put me in a good mood of feeling all warm and fluffy on the inside C: I hope you will enjoy the chapter and will have a wonderful day! Kitty loves you!

=xxx=

_._

_._

_._

_Inside my mind is a voice._

_._

_._

_._

_This voice has harmed me to bring him to me...crying his name._

_._

_._

_._

_It is so odd to have this voice inside me; it makes me shake._

_._

_._

_._

_I don't know who this voice is, a Demon or what..._

_._

_._

_._

_But please...please, please..._

_._

_._

_._

_Don't hurt me._

_._

_._

_._

**T**a_s_t**i**n_g _F**l**e_s_h

Chapter Ten

Sakura was lost.

She wasn't inside the Yamanaka kitchen anymore, but rather...an open field of dark green grass and soft soil underneath her bare feet; she dared to test it by digging her toes into the dirt, feeling the cooliness between her toes as she looked at her own hand -the one not touching the necklace- to see if she was transparent or faded. Maybe she was dreaming?

Her hand was solid as she pricked her own fingers with her thumbs carefully, feeling the pressure of her nail and had her emerald eyes stare up to the violet-watered sky: the clouds the purest white against the unknown terrain infront of her, behind her and both sides. She was in the middle of _nowhere._

_'Don't be scared,' _the voice hushed into Sakura's little ear, making the pink haired girl to spin around, standing her ground on her bare feet as she dared to tighten her fists together to the point that her knuckles went white.

In the distance, Sakura saw the curving figure of a red cloaked woman, face hidden underneath the hood while the silky fabric clung to her skin so perfectly of a sculpture while the loose waved a red danced in the wind without shame for secrets. Sakura's eyes widened as she found the voice's frequency coming from the standing form in red.

"Who are you?" Sakura demanded with a shiver in her voice. She winced by the way she sounded so weak. "Who are _you?"_

_'I am _you,' the figure confessed with an unmoving mouth, her hand so porcelain-like, so much like Sakura's hand, raised up and touched the skin in between the collarbone and her small breasts. It was the same pose Sakura is doing at this point, as she was clinging to the necklace like it was a lifesupport.

"How are you me?" Sakura asked in a weak plead. "What are you doing..._in my head?"_

The figure's head looked down a bit. The sudden change in the wind that Sakura could not feel made her emerald eyes widen to hear the voice behind her again, making her jump again to turn to find them standing nose-to-nose.

Same height. Same skin tone.

Hidden by _bloody red._

"Stop this!" Sakura demanded, finding her patience going slim instantly. "Where the hell am I?"

_'The past... The present... The future...' _the voice's mouth remained unmoving as she raised both hands and her palms faced upward. _'We are here inside you and me.'_

"Who are you?" Sakura repeated. "How are you _me?"_

The body frowned, finding no pleasure in the reaction to the fact of where they currently are. It was a rather sad frown, and Sakura suddenly felt her body become numb...feeling sad as well when the skies shifted its pure clouds, swirling overhead like going fastforward in the day, yet the violet, watery tone never changed.

_'We are so much the same, Sakura...' _the voice confessed surely, soley confident in the feminine sweetness her voice gave off. _'I am the one before you, my dear...'_

Very slowly, the form's hand moved to touch her abdomen, her long, delicate-looking fingers smoothed across the red fabric of the cloak until it found the opening of the cape. The wind's strength increased when Sakura followed its hand pulling a fold back, revealing much more soft skin.

_'I am inside you,' _it said softly, its voice matching the mood of the color. _'And...at one point in time, you were inside me, too...'_

Pulling the red cloak's fold behind it's left hip, Sakura's eyes widened in pure shock as she stumbled back. The figure didn't move whatsoever to get near Sakura anymore as it let go of the restraint of the only cloth it wore, its lips forming into a very gentle smile.

So warm looking. So peaceful and gentle...

_'I am a friend of Haruno Sakura,' _it said, the head lowering to the exposed skin of its belly and hip. _'I am a friend... I am an ally...'_

"Who are _you?" _Sakura pleaded, her throat becoming tight and dry. "Give me a name!"

_'I am..._

Darkness started to take over Sakura's vision, the distinct figure of the person in red still visible as black flames overtook the beautiful yet eerie scene...

_'I am the Forbidden Flower..._

Sakura felt herself being yanked by the shoulder, falling into the unknown pit of eternal darkness; cries of pain and sadness overtook the backround while the voice continued to say its last words to her.

_'I am the Forbidden Flower...and I am your past, present and future, and so are you.'_

Sakura gasped and choked on her air as her eyes snapped open, dropping the plate to shatter into millions of pieces. She gasped for air when she grabbed the pressure on her shoulder to see Chi holding her, not using any force of pulling or shaking. Chocolate brown eyes were wide and worried for the pink haired girl when she finally noticed the tears in the emerald gems. Unable to move her feet around the shattered ceramics, Sakura was frozen in face. Scared and confused.

"Saku-chan?" Chi mewled in worry, her brows scrunched together. "Saku-chan okay?"

Sakura couldn't talk. She started to shiver in her hands and shoulders, facing away from Chi's concerned eyes. Her tongue felt inflamed and her jaws her numbed. The only thing she could feel properly was the necklace against her bare skin.

"Mommy! I heard something break," Ino's voice screeched past the curtain, Sakura didn't even move to the sound of her friend's voice. "Are you alright in there?"

Chi's gaze looked away from her little friend's shaking head. "Saku-chan made break," Chi called back to Ino in a childish wail, sounding more nervous then reassuring that the sound of a chair moving against the hardwood floor was heard next. Chi gently rubbed the back of Sakura's frozen form, trying to comfort as best as she could. "Saku-chan okay. Chi here. Chi here."

Everything started to become a blur to Sakura's vision. She wasn't going to pass out, but everything just went so slow and silent when the curtain was forced open and the blurry heads of blond and black covered over her face and she soon found herself being lifted from the ground.

"Mommy, can you get the first-aid kit, please?" Ino's voice was wary yet gentle by Sakura's head as it lolled to a curved shoulder of a female. She felt movement in Ino's arms of being carried through the kitchen -the sound of glass crunching under Ino's feet, too- and into the hallway where it would have lead to the bathroom on the first floor. The next thing Sakura knew, she was placed on the edge of the tub and Ino's hands holding her shoulders gently to keep her upright.

"Sakura-chan, can you look at me?" Ino whispered softly, her baby blue eyes looking into the unfocused emerald orbs with tears. "Sakura, what happened? Did something scare you..?"

Sakura didn't respond, finding no energy to talk. She still couldn't register everything that was happening, even when Ino took the idea to snap her fingers infront of her face to see if she would react. Sakura stayed mute and dead to the world, only thing moving upon her body was the tears falling out of her eyes and landing on her hands.

"Sakura-ch-?"

"Ino. Go help your mother with the broken plate," a silky voice of a male intrupted Ino, making her head snap back to prepare a growl, but soon stopped when she saw the kit in Sasuke's hands.

She simply narrowed her eyes and look one last look at Sakura before leaving the little bathroom. Sasuke let himself inside and knelt down to his knees where Sakura stayed empty as a doll, unknown to anything else that would be present in this enviroment. He set the kit by his side and looked up to Sakura's expressionless features with a single raised brow of concern.

"Sakura..." Sasuke spoke softly as he could, "you have some pieces of sharp glass on your feet and legs... I'm going to remove them, so please be still."

When Sakura didn't respond with anything, Sasuke became more concerned of what had happened to this poor soul inside the kitchen when Chi was singing. "I'll be gentle, Sakura..."

He gently lifted her ankle with one hand, and slowly began to pick the little shards of the ceramic material off of her skin; whether it was pricked into her very soft skin or just happened to be intop of her foot, he removed it carefully and placed it into the little trash bin that was by the tub. After removing all of the pieces, Sasuke found little cuts of the impact and decided to take the extra measure of applying disinfecting-ointment.

Finding the little bottle, Sasuke used small drops and rubbed gently into the little cuts with his thumb, surprised by the lack of reaction he was receiving from his patient. He remembered that she didn't have any high tolerance for pain, even if it was a light scratch.

As he was about to get up, he was suddenly stopped by a small hand gripping his raven-colored hair; fingers tangled tightly when a little whisper escaped the mouth of Sakura, a mere whimper of a sob she was trying so hard to hold back. Sasuke looked up to see her eyes shut tight, like she was in agony, and her other hand was clutching to her lower belly of her left hip. She was crying, and was more then afraid to open her eyes.

"Sakura," Sasuke spoke quietly, as if afraid to scare her anymore, "what hurts..? Can you show me where it hurts?"

The memory of the nightmare of being pulled away by invisible hands returned to Sakura, and she winced at the fear of being dragged away into darkness. Sasuke's shoulders stiffened when he saw this, and hesitated a little before placing both hands on either side of her waist, gripping her softly.

"I'm here..."

Sakura was still unable to speak. Her sobs echoed inside of the little bathroom as she leaned forward and pressed her nose into Sasuke's black hair. He was so confused by this behavior of hers', being willing to bring someone close that she once feared a few days ago. His eyes narrowed and stared at the hand that was literally clawing into her dress material, as if she had to rip something off.

"I'm here," Sasuke repeated and gripped himself more to Sakura's waist. His eyes softened when she tugged his hair a little bit and practicall buried her face into his hair to cry. "Tell me what is wrong..."

Sakura's voice was high-pitched and cracking, her tears falling at their own will into his locks. He didn't seem to mind it at all. "I-I...It...I-It has..! It h-ha..._has the _m-mark," she whimpered her sorrow out and held the back of Sasuke's head as her sobs racked throughout her whole body. "I-It has...the _mark!"_

Sasuke tried his best to take in this news as serious as he could, but he couldn't help but feel the confusion seep through his while system. He didn't force her to talk anymore as she became too focused on crying and letting all her negative energy out of her whole body, and he allowed this to happen as he looked at the hand clinging to her left hip. He tried to hard to think of what could have scared her so badly to the point she couldn't speak...

His eyes widening, Sasuke realized what was so scary of the left hip.

"It's your birthmark...isn't it?" Sasuke answered in a whisper, feeling Sakura's head nod against the top of his head, he closed his eyes in understanding. "You have a birthmark on your left hip..."

"I-It has it, t-too..!" Sakura sobbed. "I-I don't know wh-why..?"

"Don't speak, baby," Sasuke mumbled quietly, looking up and breaking the hold of his hair before she pulled it out with anymore of her pulling. He grabbed the wrist that was once holding his hair in a very gentle grip, being as gentle as he could to try and get her eyes to open for him. He wanted to see those emerald jewels through those tears, and try his best to get her to stop crying. "Here, look at me..."

He used his other hand to hold the side of her face gently, making her want to peek through the tiniest of cracks of her opening eyes. She still couldn't see through the tears all that well and she closed them again and shook her head. "What ha-happened, S-Sasuke-kun..?"

"Calm down first," Sasuke instructed. He wasn't going to speak to her until she calmed down, and he was going to allow her the time she needed to regain proper breathing and then he will explain things to her.

For now...her tears were too much.

=xxx=

Sakura spent hours in the little bathroom with Sasuke, tears falling down like a leaking faucet, and he just sat there and let her cry into his shoulder. Whenever he though it was necessary, he would occasionally pet the back of her head and try humming a little bit. Sasuke didn't leave her sight until Ino came in after knocking on the opened door, poking her head in to see Sasuke looking at her uncaringly.

"It's almost six, Sasuke," Ino informed. "Daddy and Mommy said that it would probably be best to take extra care and getting her back to the Shrine."

Sasuke nodded slowly in agreement and slowly stood up, not letting go of Sakura's waist as he leaned down to be in total eye-contact with the pink haired girl's emerald eyes, knowing that they were still unfocused on anything when the tears continued to fall out.

"Sakura, we're going to take you home now," Sasuke spoke gently. "Ino is going to carry you."

Sakura shook her head. "D-Dn... D-Don't go away, S-Sasuke-k-kun..."

"I will by next to you," Sasuke promised standing up. He turned around and gave Ino the signal to get close to her.

Ino didn't hesitate to walk past the tall and scary form of the Uchiha to get to the sweetheart still sitting on the edge of the tub, scooping her long arms under her knees and around her shoulders and hauled Sakura's light body. She was once against carrying the confused girl in her arms like a protecting mother, a soft smile gracing Ino's mouth when Sakura cuddled her head against her friend's shoulder.

"You're okay, cutie pants," Ino chirped assuringly into Sakura's little ear. "We're gonna take you home and get you into a cuddly bed."

Sakura made a noise, but didn't smile. That was alright with Ino. "You can cuddle in your bed and use Pakkun as a teddy bear; then, in the morning, I will make you a wonderful breakfast of grilled chicken and dumplings. I know you like my dumplings, Sakura."

Sasuke watched from his peripheral vision the whole conversation taking place between the two teenagers, finding Sakura's silence to be unwanted to him and such. He became a little worried of what Sakura saw when she was in the kitchen when Chi wasn't looking. He was unaware of the possibility of what she was shown, or whatever may have been clicking in her mind; her barriers seem the same as they were when he destroyed the useless ones...

Out of the blue, Sakura's emerald eyes shifted to look around, finally looking at Sasuke's side form and allowed her green jewels trail up, looking for his pale face contrasting from the black hair and clothes he had on. Sasuke became curious himself and moved his head to the side to see Sakura looking at him with eyes that sparkled naturally instead of tears. Her expression was still unreadable, but her eyes were so bright and beautiful to Sasuke. He found it more hypnotizing then anything else.

Blocking out the rambles of Ino's voice, Sasuke took the idea to whisper sentences to the pink haired girl who was being carried. "Are you alright?" he whispered barely above an inaudible whisper to Ino's distracted body.

When the darling girl nodded slowly, Sasuke became unaware of whoever was around them. He was so focused on her, as she was focused on _him. _He walked closer to the side, and her head simply followed up to follow his pale face, her emerald eyes sparkled slowly like stars; showing hints of different emotions spreading across her face, and the coat of tears began to happen again, yet it wasn't shedding.

"Don't be afraid," Sasuke mouthed. "Are you afraid of me..?"

Sakura simply shook her head before resting it on Ino's slim shoulder, her eyes never leaving his once they met with black orbs with a shiny light of the setting sun. His lips wanted to smirk at the message he got back, but knew now that the time was not right.

"Don't be afraid of anything," he mouthed again when Ino's voice pitched a note higher, starting to break the silence that Sasuke was wishing for in the first place. "I'm here..."

"Promise?" Sakura whispered aloud.

"Ne?" Ino's screechy voice made Sakura look away to her friend's baby-blue eyes to _stare. _"Are you two talking without me being involved? That's not fair, you two! Keep the lovey-dovey chat to later, got it? At least when I'm not in the room, so I don't have to amputated some male parts, if you get what I mean."

Sasuke scowled at the blonde girl and stared straight back.

"Saku-chan, what does Sasuke-bastard have to promise you? I'll make sure he keeps the promise," Ino sang devishly.

=xxx=

Sakura stood infront of her bedroom mirror in her red-silked pajamas that Ino picked out specifically for her to wear tonight. It wasn't anything seductive or gorgeous, but is brought out the little curves she had on her little waist toned her pale-ish skin into a doll-like hue to match her rosy lips and flower-pink cheeks.

Although, she wasn't smiling as she usually would in her pajamas infront of the mirror.

She glanced around the old mirror, being the one used to be in her parent's bedroom before they passed away. Sasori put it up by her shoji door so she could have looked at how nice she looked in her school uniform before she left. Now, with little dust and multiple lipstick marks from Ino's gloss and she allowed her to use it a few times to decorate it everytime they cleaned her room together. Her left hand slowly trailed up her thigh and rested on her left hip, touching the reddish silk that hung loosely on her whole body, only tight around her waist so the pants can stay on properly.

Gently, Sakura parted the silken fabric of her pajama-shirt, moving the left part to expose her left hip...

And reveal a heart-shaped birthmark settling right there.

Now, it wasn't a perfectly shaped heart -adding in the little smudge-looking spots and a little difformed- but it would look like a heart if you looked at it for the first time. Sakura remembered Chiyo telling her that she was blessed with such a birthmark from a kiss of an angel...

She understood now that the 'angel' was the Forbidden Flower's blood.

When Sakura first saw the mark on that...body's mark, Sakura wanted to say that the form in her head and the voice was _her and only her. _But, as Sakura pondered the memory of the bodyshape and tone of voice; while it was soft and soothing-like to hers', it was a different pitch and accent, and nowhere near Sakura's voice. The woman inside Sakura's head was not her conscience... Who was she?

Looking at the birthmark again, Sakura bit her upperlip worryingly and rubbed with her fingers over the peachy-colored skin that imprinted her boney hip. She didn't notice that tall form standing at her opened shouji door and looking at her observingly.

"Hn." Sasuke's dark, rich voice made Sakura jump and let go of her shirt, shaking intensely when she pouted at him. He would have smirked, but she rubbed her head sorefully and yawned big enough to reveal her white teeth and pink tongue. "You're tired. You should get into bed now."

"I have noticed that I've been sleeping a lot...and passing out from weird stuff," Sakura muttered the last part rather sore, becoming a bit angry with herself with all this damsel-business going on with her and _he _gets to witness it all. "Why does that happen?"

Sasuke let his eyes wander around the room, noticing nothing different from when the time Sakura was only a child; simple and neatly cleaned and organized, Sasuke saw the dresser and bookshelf where it was filled with origami creations and books of fairytales and myths. He would've smiled at this, remembering her learning to read and she would practice by telling him stories of Sleeping Beauty and Snow White. He continued to look around the room carefully and answered her little question.

"Forbidden Flowers use a lot of their energy sometimes," Sasuke explained. "Whenever she recieves messages from her past lives, she will eventually become tired... Past lives can do that, since they need your energy to communicate with you."

Sakura frowned at this a little deeper, looking back to the mirror to look over her face, just trying to find something else that would make sense. Sasuke's black eyes finally looked at the back of her pink head, not caring that she didn't notice him looking her way or just staring at her. He could tell that something else was on her mind, and it was starting to bother her more every minute.

"They all have the same birthmark," said Sasuke.

Sakura's emeralds blinked before turning her head to look at him. "What?"

"The Forbidden Flowers are always born with a heart-shaped birthmark on their left hips," Sasuke's eyes narrowed softly, as if he could see through the red pajamas of where the birthmark was placed. Sakura blushed angered and squirmed in her spot. "It was how we could figure out if you had the Forbidden Flower blood without actually biting you... Which, I would have not allowed that to happen when you were a newborn."

"Ah...alright," Sakura muttered lowly, shifting her weight to one leg to the other uncomfortably. "Did you need something?" She tucked a hair behind her little ear and looked down, refusing to meet those eyes that seem to put her in a trance. Sakura recalled her behavior hours before, as Ino puts it, she was clinging to Sasuke for support rather then Ino (not that she got an earfull about that, too); and she had yet to punish herself properly for acting so _childish. _

"I wanted to make sure you were alright," Sasuke twitched in annoyance. Before, he was enjoying Sakura looking at him nonstop and become nervous when he either moved away or flinched a muscle. Now, as he saw it, it looked like she didn't want him around. Again. He didn't like it at all. "Are you getting into bed now?"

Sakura scrunched her eyebrow together. "Uhm, I wasn't planning on it. I thought I slept enough."

Sasuke shook his head. "It is getting dark outside, and it would be best if you rest up for the rest of the night."

By this time, Pakkun wobbled into the room, exciting Sakura. She instantly knelt down and held her hands out for the pug to hurry over and recieve his well-deserved ear scratches; forgetting the tall and handsome man standing by the doorway and losing her retorting refusal to Sasuke's suggestion. Sakura giggled when Pakkun made a gurgly purr and picked him up from his front paws.

"Pakkun, where have you been?" Sakura cooed softly as she gently squeezed his paws. "I've missed you a lot, you know!"

Pakkun made a little snorting noise and closed his eyes. "I've been around."

. . .

"Pakkun..." Sakura's paling face went three shades lighter as she dropped the dog's paws from her shaking grip, "..._talked."_

"Oopsy, I guess they didn't tell you, huh?" Pakkun made a smile as he sat on his bottom, tail wagging. "So, they allow to explain about those bloodsucking noobs to you, yet they forget about the dog? What am I, a goldfish? I have more talent then a frickin' fish that has a memory of five seconds."

"You talked!" Sakura shrieked in fright as she crawled backwards into her futon bedding and held up her blanket for a shield. "How can you talk like a person, huh?" she asked in a squeal.

"Easy... It's like everyone else," Pakkun shrugged lazily and scratched the back of his ear with his back paw. "How babies say 'Mama' and 'Dada'. I was the smarted runt in the litter, if I do say so myself."

"Stop Pakkun," Sasuke drawled with a roll of his eyes. "You're becoming a nuisance."

"Is he a Demon?" Sakura pointed at him, asking more of Sasuke rather then the dog himself. "I didn't know Demons can be dogs, too! Why didn't anyone tell me?"

Sasuke shrugged. "It slipped my mind."

Sakura released a shrieking cry, pulling the covers over her head and shove her face into her pillow to muffle it from Ino and Chiyo downstairs. Sure, she could try and handle a hotty in her life, a ancient myth regarding her life, possibly eaten by Demons who want to eat her flesh and blood...but a talking dog? That was a little bit too much for her taste, thank you very much. Now she wanted to forget everything and go to bed, her head throbbing a bit from an upcoming headache of Pakkun's _voice _in general was making her want to cry!

"I can't believe you're so scared," Pakkun whimpered sadly. "After all these years of getting the ball when you threw it for me, eating the food you didn't want when you were full... This is the thanks I get?"

Sakura dared to peek out from her blanket, noticing the giant dog tears Pakkun was developing in his beady eyes. He looked very cute with that face, since he used to use it for begging of treats every once in a while. Sakura, too, pouted a little as she stuck her hand out and pat the top of his head with affectionate manner.

"You're a good boy," Sakura mumbled with a pouty smile. "You're a good boy, Pakkun..."

"Pakkun if a breed of dogs that relate to Demons," Sasuke explained while crossing his arms. "They perform spells and illusions to ward off predators, and they make simple pets to other Demons."

"Hey!" Pakkun snapped as he turned his head to snarl at Sasuke with his teeth bared. "I'm no one's pet, got it? The old fart downstairs may say I'm a pet, but _no way in hell _am I someone's bitch. I'm the guardian of the Haruno Shrine!"

Sasuke didn't say anything, just staring at the dog with an uninterested look.

Sakura smiled softly when Pakkun made a elderly grunt and rose to his stubby legs. "I'm off on guardian duty, if anyone cares!" he sniffed. He turned his head to Sakura and wagged his curly tail. "Sleep tight, Sakura. If you need me, just gimme a holler and I'll hurry to ya!" With that, the beloved pug hurried out of the room...not before grunting up to Sasuke and hurrying off into the shadows before Sasuke could react.

After a moment of silence, Sasuke turned his attention back to Sakura. "You took that rather well. You must've thought of something nice?"

"Nice? Oh, a memory!" Sakura guessed with a little clap of her hands. "Uhm, I didn't have a real idea but...I have known Pakkun for a very long time, you know? He's been the family friend and all."

"Aa," Sasuke nodded approvingly. He looked up to see Sakura cuddling into her blankets once more, her face relaxing a bit as she shyly glanced up to Sasuke. "What?"

"You said that there were other Forbidden Flowers before me," Sakura tilted her head to the side a little while her hand touched her hip again. "And they also have the same birthmark as I do, are they still alive?"

"No." His answer was simple, but Sakura didn't feel satisfied by it with her eyes narrowing at him. "Only one Forbidden Flower at a time."

"Huh?"

Sasuke gruffed and sat on the floor of the opened doorway, not daring to go venture inside Sakura's bedroom without her consent. He crossed his arms and legs when he gave her a serious look, the kind that a student would get from its master in training. "Only one can be alive in a lifetime. That is what the rules are for your type of species; only one is alive, and when she dies, another will be born sometime later in the years... I suppose that what makes you forbidden."

Sakura's eyebrows creased a bit before she plopped herself against her pillow and turned to face the wall, totally ignoring the rest of Sasuke's words. She honestly didn't want to hear anymore of his so-called wisdom, even though he had answered a lot of her questions without complaining at her. But, as for today, with the events regarding her little head swimming in mud, she didn't want to hear anymore of the sad-sounding calls of _what _she is...

She understood that she was to be this man's bride. Whether she wanted to or not.

_._

_._

_._

_Give me your mind, your body, your soul._

_._

_._

_._

_I am the helpful ally that you seek, and I will sing the song you like..._

_._

_._

_._

_Luring you into my territory before it is time to feast._

_._

_._

_._

Sakura woke up the next morning to sunshine heating her body, like it did every morning inside her bedroom in the Haruno Shrine. She yawned and stretched before crawling out of her bed, where she noticed something out of place in her little sancturary; the black music box that she had left in Sasuke's cabin was under her little lamp on her bedside, just waiting for her to open up and listen to the pretty music once more. Sakura's eyes widened a little bit as she looked around her room, to see if anything else was odd, and also tried to figure out how her new favorite item had made it into her bedroom the night prior as she always wake up to someone walking past her room.

Looking back to the box, Sakura's heart thumped. _'Did...Sasuke-kun return it to me while I slept?'_

Her fingers grazed over the beautiful designs, following the swirling vines and petals before she forced herself to stand up, her face peeking to her opened window, where the sun shone brightly and birds sang to their heart's content. Padding over in her barefeet, her porcelain skin reached the forest green windowsill as she inhaled deeply, taking in the sweet aroma of the cherry blossom trees and the mountainside air before reopening her eyes to look at the scene her wonderful home gave.

Green grass that overtook the rock edges of the mountains and the wooden cabins fit to house a family for a visit scattered all over the property; looking like it was meant to blend in with the scenery as catails and little budding flowers perked in long grasses that were not trimmed against the little wall of mountainous earth that would lead to the cherry trees in the distance. The most out-of-place item in the set was the pink flowers that actually sparkled in the sunlight and would take part in the wind. The very idea made Sakura smile wide as she sighed, her chin resting on her cupped hands on her cheeks, her eyes slowly drifting to draw the lines of nature into memory.

And the black figure of a man was sticking out against the pink.

Snapping her head back up, Sakura could easily pick out Sasuke from the little blob that was so far away, and yet her heart was starting to become a jackhammer against her ribcage that it was starting to hurt a little bit. Pressing her hand to her collarbone, Sakura also felt that the necklace made by Sasuke himself was still around her neck, as if it belonged there in the first place. Her face feeling warm, Sakura ducked her head down and curled into a ball underneath her window, biting her lip anxiously as she pounded it into her head.

_She never took off the necklace!_

Exhaling rather loud, Sakura suddenly realized that she, in fact, _didn't _want to take of the necklace now. As it seemed odd for her, Sakura couldn't even bear the idea of removing this tricket from her skin and place it on her dresser to collect dust. Holding the pendant again, Sakura's speeding heart eased a little bit when she softened her eyes.

_"This is yours, Sakura," Sasuke informed softly, his voice relaxed for the first time in a while. He smirked amusingly when her fingers encircled around the pendant, as if she had to make sure it was real. _

Blushing a bit deeper, Sakura understood a little bit on why she didn't take it off last night; this marvelous jewelry was hers, as Sasuke had told her and looked _happy _to see her react so sweetly to it. Closing her eyes, Sakura huddled the necklace to her chin and rocked a little bit before tilting her head back against the wall. She felt like those girls back in her school who would simply gush over a cute boy looking their way or apologized when they accidentally bumped into each other in the hallway; how they would gossip with their friends about how they would scribble their names by using the boy's last name in their notebook or hum the song they like in the bathroom as they prettied themselves to be noticed again.

Surely, Sakura wasn't going to doll herself up for _him _(although, how interesting would that be?) just to get his attention. No, Sakura was much, much smarter and more mature then that- and maybe Sasuke wouldn't have gone for that kind of behavior from her either. Have other girls tried it? Maybe he would noticed if she tried...

Shaking her head furiously, Sakura got on her knees and peeked over the window again to look at the handsome backside of Uchiha Sasuke. Mouthing his name to herself, Sakura started to enjoy saying Sasuke's name with the suffix he requested from her days prior. She outlined his body sitting at the small hill by the cherry blossom trees, looking nowhere in particular, as she guessed, but seeming to be enjoying himself in the sunlight as she would too.

_'I want to know...' _Sakura thought to herself, '_what it was like to be with him back then? Did I love him like he was mine only, or was I just living a fairytale of stupid things...'_

Noticing from the corner of her eye, a silvery butterfly fluttered its own wings up and down in the frozen air, just over Sasuke's spikey hair. It suddenly dropped and landed on Sasuke's black, buffed shoulder and started to make a usual insect struggle to regain its posture. Sakura was lost when Sasuke simply turned his head to look at the butterfly, and slowly, as if treating it like a feather, raised his large hand to cup against his shirt for the bug to crawl into his palm willingly.

_"Sakura," Sasuke cool voice called out to her childish self as she sprinted up to him with a joyful cheer. He smirked calmly and knelt down to her little height and was holding both of his hands together in a little cage-like pose until she drew near enough that she pressed her forehead against his. "Want to see what I caught?"_

_Sakura's pink head nodded against his black hair, her little hand coming up to nibble her knuckle. She usually did this action whenever she was curious about something - and she still did this today. Swaying her hips around, Sakura waited patiently as Sasuke removed the top of his hand to show a small silver butterfly creeping in his palm. It was the size of the pad of your thumb, and it fluttered its wings weakly._

_"See how tiny it is?" Sasuke whispered quietly, and Sakura followed the same influence when she whispered with a single nod. "This is like you, darling. You are starting out very small...but someday, you will get bigger and fly even higher." Opening his palm more, the silver butterfly jumped and flew between their removing foreheads and up to the sky, when Sakura waved to it as it fluttered to the cherry trees and out of her sight._

_"Where is is going, Sasu-kun?" Sakura asked as she kept waving her little hand._

_"It's going to explore the unknown. Just like you will someday."_

Watching Sasuke handle the butterfly, which is three times bigger then the memory, Sakura blushed a little harder when Sasuke allowed the insect crawl around his hand freely, yet his wrist would twist to keep an eye on it as his head tilted curiously in awe. The wings were silk-looking and shining, and the legs were long and slim. The perfect blossoming butterfly from years before. Sakura smiled before leaving her window.

Down to Sasuke's place in the grass, the butterfly flapped its glossy wings when it winded up on Sasuke's big thumb, as if finally greeting the Demon before taking off into the sun. Sasuke squinted his eyes at the brightness it gave off, but smirked a little bit to himself when he looked back down to his own hands resting on his lap. He had come outside earlier this morning when Ino and Chiyo started fussing with each other about which dumplings were better: pork or chicken dumplings, and he was not going to be part of that stupid arguement. He simply got up and left, and no one bothered him since.

It was nice. Being in the little world of silence and surrounded by _good _things Sasuke would tolerate made his stay here a bit better. If he could, he wouldn't go back through that door to where the annoying blond and that porn-addicted man wait for his return.

"Sasuke-kun!" the angelic voice made Sasuke forget the plan to terminate the Uzumaki erupted when he cooly turned his head to see Sakura approaching him wearing a thin-strapped dress that matched the red color of a rose. He inwardly smirked, thinking how well that color looked on this young woman to match with that pretty smile on her face.

Once she stood by him, Sakura looked down to his seating form and smiled a bit bigger. "Goodmorning, Sasuke-kun. How are you today?"

"Hn...I'm fine," Sasuke replied politely, yet he always has that smug-like tone. She didn't seem to mind it much, since she gave herself permission to sit on the grass right next to him. He swallowed silently and turned his head back to pay attention to the trees, yet his ears stayed open to the heartbeat and healthy breathing Sakura gave off so obviously; it made him wonder if those starving Demons could catch it somewhere...

Sakura tucked her legs beneath her dress and started to play with the grass shyly, glancing at Sasuke every now and then. She started to notice that his ears were starting to turn pink, and she quickly became confused by this. "Sasuke-kun...are you feeling ill?"

"Hn?" Sasuke looked at her through half-lidded eyes, trying so hard to be uninterested.

Sakura made a gesture to both of her ears in example. "Your ears are pink. Have you got an allergic reaction from something?"

Sasuke's face dropped. His ears _only _flush when he was hiding his freakin' _blush. _Oh, how Sasuke hated inheriting his father's damn ears that turn pink everytime his damn blush wouldn't emerge on his face! He could recall numerous occurances when Mikoto would openly flirt with her dearly beloved -mind you, Fugaku's only weakness was his wife- and he would suck all the pinkness down until it would come pouring out of his ears. Literally.

With a twitch of his brow, Sasuke made an annoyed growl at Sakura. This simply made her giggle wildly, just like Mikoto would do when Fugaku would deny about the ears.

Inside his head though, Sasuke was smirking with amusement. Her laughter always seemed something better then a well-played song, or a mockingbird singing a tune for Sasuke pleasure; it was something so much better, and Sasuke simply wanted to make her more happy as long as he could. With that idea in mind, Sasuke made a little pout with his lips and turned his head away from Sakura, slowly counting the three numbers before she-

"Sasuke-kun, are you trying to ignore me?" Sakura said a bit shocked with annoyance. "Hey, I wasn't the one teasing you. Look back here, please!"

Sasuke shook his head. "No."

"Don't be a baby, Sasuke-kun," Sakura grumbled darkly. "Fine. If you're going to be this way, I'll just leave you be to be in your corner, if that makes you hap-" Sakura didn't get the chance to finish, let alone stand up before Sasuke grabbed her ankle and pinned her down into the grass carpet beneath her. Her eyes wide as she stared back up to Sasuke's black ones, falling into the dark pits a oozy smoke that was distracting her from...what was she suppose to do again? "Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke didn't say anything, just looking down to the face that was the description of vunerability and sweetness; the kind that he wanted- that he _craved for _the past years of absence. For way too long he has been hiding everything inside of him, to the point that he would snap in the most violent way that women _dreamed _and men _loathed _the ability to do. Just looking at that doll face Sakura had, the big eyes, pale skin and adorable lips, he didn't want to hold back so much resistence to her. She was an adult now...

Slowly, he bent his head to inhale the scent she carried and to-

"Hey!" a woman's shriek tackled his plan and his body, too, to be removed from Sakura's pinned form on the ground and slammed into a tree. When he changed his attention from the flower, he found himself taken away from Sakura by a seriously-pissed off-and-totally-murderous-looking blonde woman. "If you think you can taint my girl so easily, think again! She's _mine!"_

Here we go.

Sasuke simply grunted before he grabbed Ino's wrist and hauled her off of him. Her flowering stench of soil minerals and seeds disgusted him and, without hesitation, he threw Ino's body like it was a twig; her long, blonde hair flying in the light until she landed on her feet gracefully by Sakura's rising form. She blabbed curses at the Uchiha, threatening his own manhood and something about making his mother cry, and he didn't seem bothered by any of it.

"Hn."

"See this, Saku-chan? This is the guy whos' suppose to be a gentleman," Ino pointed an accusing finger at him. "And, what does he do? He tried to take advantage of you like Jack the Ripper! Well, just you wait, you horny old fart, I'm not having any of it!"

"I wasn't doing anything I haven't done before," Sasuke retorted flatly as he dusted his chest off, causing Ino to shrill a deadly cry. He opened his eyes to look at Sakura, seeing her alabaster skin beat-red from embarassment and looked away from his eyes shyly. He smirked a little at this, thinking how much Sakura would have wanted something, too, to happen between them before the Demon intrupted them. He simply shrugged that off after a second. "Don't fuss, Yamanaka. It was not like Sakura was telling me to stop."

"But you were, weren't you, honey?" Ino begged to her knees as she cuddled against Sakura's still red face with her own. "You were going to tell him to back off, and tell him that you're taken by me, ne? Then, you would spray pepper-spray in his eyes- Oh wait, we need to get you that today! Ha, I'll tell Chiyo to add that to the shopping list!"

All in the while this was happening, Sakura's heart was hurting badly against her chest. Adrenaline and another hidden feeling in her bloodsystem emerged to her face, belly and...somewhere Sakura couldn't name right now, but that wasn't the point, was it? Her eyes watered up from a mixture wanting to cry because she was so confused and she wanted to cry and the other half of her wanted to cry because Ino refered the idea to spray him with that nasty-stuff into his eyes.

"Eh?" Sakura hissed confusingly, her head snapping towards her friend. "You wanted me to hurt Sasuke-kun? _Inooo!"_

"Bah, not like he wouldn't like it," Ino brushed off with a shrug of her shoulder. "I think he's a masochist anyway."

"That's still not nice, Ino!" Sakura stammered.

"Wheres' the -chan, Saku-chaaan? Are you leaving me now?" Ino whimpered lazily as she threw herself onto Sakura, cuddling her face into her friend's lap. "Don't leave me for that chicken-ass yet, okay? I still need to claim your virginity before he does, and your kisses, and your whole body for that matter...he can't touch you, okay?"

_"Inooo!"_

=xxx=

After a while of trying to get Ino's hands from prying into her dress, Sakura walked with her arms crossed beside Sasuke as they ventured down the trail of the cherry blossom trees. It was given the idea that Ino was going into detail of what she was going to do to Sasuke's limbs, shipping them off to god-knows-where, and laugh in triumph of claiming Sakura's left hand in the end of it all; Sakura was finally let go of Ino's 'love huggles' and demanded Sasuke to join her in a walk while she ordered Ino to do something else. Taken surprised by Sasuke's willing attitude, Sakura still couldn't get out of her mind that Ino behaved so oddly to Sasuke -demanding, and deadly- and _Sasuke _even daring to pin Sakura down to the grass and do _nothing _to her...

Was it nothing?

Still angered by it all, Sakura huffed through her mouth and stomped ahead of Sasuke's lazy strides on the dirt path in her sandals, knowing fully well that he was watching her every movement until she stopped a few feet ahead of him, turned her head to glare at Sasuke, then grumble something inaudible and flip her head away from him. Besides her heartwarming feelings to him this morning to the butterfly, Sakura was...confused.

"You used to do that," Sasuke's voice raked through the nature's soundtrack and catching Sakura's attention. Her eyes calmed a bit from anger as she looked back to Sasuke with a single raised brow. "You used to break Ino and I from fighting, and tell us to do something else like a bossy brat."

"So I'm a bossy brat now?" Sakura asked sourly, her shoulders stiffening.

"No, you were never a bossy brat, but you didn't take kindly to Ino and I fighting over you like that," Sasuke smirked a bit, causing her to fume again and look away from him. "I always though it was amusing. Ino never listened to anyone but you."

"Well, she should. Otherwise she would make the world burn down with her crazy ideas."

"And you thought it was cute when I told you about her threats..." Sasuke raised both eyebrows and his smirk stayed in place. He was teasing her, she just knew it!

Just about when Sakura was going to say something back, she turned her head to see his face changing in a snap: from the very seductive smirk and teasing gestures flipped into a stoic stare, his eyes flaming darkly to behind Sakura's head. She thought first it was directed at her, but then she heard a flip of the sound of water. Turning her head, Sakura found the setting of a little pond with a old-fashioned Japanese stone-structure embedded into the rock, the atmosphere calming and sweet with the cherry trees shedding a few petals from their branches.

To Sakura, it was a fuzzy thought. She didn't remember this thing being anywhere near her, yet she couldn't remember how long it has been since she waltzed this far into the cherry tree garden; she was taken into a whole other world, as it seemed, and she walked a little farther into the little clearing it gave off. Venturing closer to the pond, Sakura could take out the shapes and colors of koi fish swimming in the clear waters, overlapping their forms and turning around until one would flip, causing the noise Sakura heard moments prior.

"Koi!" Sakura gasped with a childish awe, her emerald eyes sparkling with excitement. She forgot how much she enjoyed koi fishes and their funny faces everytime she would stick her fingers into the water. Without hesitating, Sakura knelt down to her shins and leaned closer to hover over the water.

The fish seemed to notice the change in lighting over their sparkling bodies, since they started squirming in the water until their little heads popped up with hyperness, their suckling mouths opened to gasp at Sakura until she giggled. She whispered a little hello to them and slowly offered her finger to the tip of the water, where a orange koi fish swam up and began suckling her finger, trying to haul the digit down as it thought it was food. Giggling, Sakura retracted her finger and watched as the fish swam away into the back of the little herd of its friends to get another turn; repeating the finger action, Sakura lapped at the water with two fingers, a fish coming and becoming lost to which it should try and get.  
(*Author- You may start the video now c:)

Sakura smiled amusingly, looking into the rippling reflection to see Sasuke standing behind her, looking into the water with a disgusted look, more like he was in his own pain on the inside; he looked like he wanted to lash out...but couldn't.

"You don't like koi fish, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura guessed with a smile as she pulled back her hand entirely and used her dry hand to tug on his pant leg. When he sat down, he didn't answer her and kept looking into the water, not minding the fishs' disperse and going back to swimming in their home. "I guess you don't like koi fish, ne?"

Sasuke didn't look at her. "I don't like this place."

Now that reply made Sakura freeze from her laughter and smiles. She frowned, examining the pained look he had in his eyes, how the darkness of his black orbs went even darker despite the sun sparkling reflection off the waters so perfectly. Swallowing her spit, Sakura shifted a bit closer to Sasuke's side until their knees barely touched.

"Why don't you like it, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked in a whisper, as if she was afraid to disturb him into a snapping anger. "Doesn't this place look peaceful to you..?"

"I almost lost you here."

"Mn?" Sakura's eyes widened a bit when his eyes shifted to look at her. His eyes were cementing into memory of hers', taking in the intensity it gave off as Sasuke's frowned face lifted to look at her properly, not holding anything back anymore. She was a little startled by this. "W-what do you mean?"

Narrowing his eyes, Sasuke shook his head in rejecting that answer. Her lips forming to a small 'o', Sakura took it as something Sasuke didn't want to bring up...because it _hurt _him too much. Her eyes softening, Sakura felt some tears forming in her eyes at the pained look Sasuke had when turned his attention back to the pond.

"I almost lost you..." he repeated quietly, his throat bobbing as he swallowed. "You were so little, and I thought you were going to die infront of me..."

"I'm still here, Sasuke-kun. I'm not dead," Sakura tried to help him. The more as he spoke about the bad, the farther away he seemed from her, and she didn't want that. She didn't want to be far away from him _anymore._

He swallowed a lump. "It was such a bad night..." His eyes closed and his fingers dug into the soft dirt by the pond. "I almost lost _you."_

Without stopping herself to think, Sakura reached over and gripped his black shirt with her delicate fingers, her other arms curling across his back as she leaned her upper body closer to his. She buried her nose into fabric, inhaling the masculine scent of him; it was sweet and spice at the same time, and her head unconciously cuddled against his biceped chest and shoulder. She could head his heart beat- _pounding _strongly against her little ear as she closed her eyes, taking in _him_ and him only.

The sound of his lungs, she heard him inhale sharplu, as if collecting himself and felt his muscles move for his head to look down to the top of her head. She didn't move at all, just gripping herself a bit more tightly to him when his large hand moved to touch her hair. She didn't feel any emotions or ideas to move away from him, to leave his side, to be shy around him. No, no more of that. His hand crept upward, his finger entangling into her pink locks until it rested on the back of her neck, his thumb lightly pressing to her pulsepoint.

"I'm here, Sasuke-kun," Sakura whispered, her eyes not opening and her muscles not letting go of him. "I'm here and you didn't lose me... I'm just lost in my mind right now, but I will get better soon."

_'I won't leave you. I won't run away from you, Sasuke-kun,' _Sakura's thoughts emerged the unspoken words in her head. The kind of comforting words that she can't say right now, but maybe someday. _'I won't let you lose me, because...I think I like you, Sasuke-kun..._

_Do you like me?' _Sakura's closed eyes scrunched at this idea.

As if his own head read her thoughts, Sakura suddenly felt a careful weight ontop of her head. She realized that Sasuke had rest his own cheek on the top of her fragile head, and his nose was buried into her hair; feeling and hearing every inhale and exhale that created warmth onto her scalp, sending sweet shivers down her spine. She didn't feel cold until now, and only Sasuke was warming her inside and out. She gradually accepted this, as she smushed her face into his chest and hugged him a bit tighter at the feeling of his lips against her hair whispering more possitive words like _'you're here' _and _'you're safe'._

Feeling her heart thumping approvingly, Sakura allowed herself to give her weight against him, which he accepted as the arm around her tightened around her back and shoulders. His face became hidden into the secrets of her pastel hair as the koi fish went back to their own duties, leaving these two opposites alone.

From this day forward, as Sakura itched into her mind, she would make herself believe that Sasuke, in fact, _loves _her whole being. For now, she must work to find the idea to love him that much back.

Feeling her soft skin and hair against him, Sasuke wished he could take her into his whole life right now and never look back into the past. The past was something he couldn't return to, feeling the water's own energy seep into his side as he buried his face into her sweet-smelling hair and his fingers gazed the alabaster skin of this mortal he had grown to adore and worship... He pushed back his negative emotions and tightened his hold around her a little bit, just enough to feel her heartbeat against him.

Peeking through the strands of beautiful pink, Sasuke stared at the water as if it was a enemy, a rival at war and Sasuke was in the front lines. His memory shaking like an earthquake as the bits and pieces of pain wracked through him.

_"SAKURA!"_

Her little body standing in the frozen land, bare to the world as ice stuck to her skin as if to preserve her horrored expression; emerald eyes and messed pink chops worked wildly in the winter wind as the actions continued to separate the two inch-by-inch. Despite her being covered with the crimson spots and streaks...red looked so beautiful on her.

_"...she's mine."_

Sasuke's black eyes narrowed to the voice in his memory. His fingers smoothed over Sakura's scalp and she sighed under his caressed touch, startling Sasuke by the pleasing noise she gave off unknowingly through her nose. He instantly calmed down from the nightmare and put his attention back to the one who ever deserved it so then anyone else in the world. She was his everything now, and he wasn't going to let her go for anything.

He was going to risk it all for her sake, and keep her in his arms until his dying breath.

_'No...' _Sasuke thought with dominance, _'...she's __**mine**__.'_

_._

_._

_._

_And so the little fairytale begins..._

_._

_._

_._

_Of the story of a girl who is falling for the monster, letting herself tremble under his touch._

_._

_._

_._

_And no more shall time keep them apart, or the barriers within the mortal's soul..._

_._

_._

_._

_Because the bride of the Demon God is now and forever in his hold._

=xxx=

AUTHOR'S ENDING NOTE- I think I deserve some love in this chapter? ;D Nah, I'm just joking. I don't need anything besides happy readers! I hope you all enjoyed the song for this chapter, since I have been meaning to use that particular song for SOMETHING SasuSaku before I went crazy, you know? I, for one, think it blended in very well with the SasuSakuness at the end, don't you agree? The music was just perfect for the mood (and maybe the lyrics, too?).

This is my late Valentines Day present to you c: Since I was stuck inside my classes on that holiday writing Gothic Romance inspired by Edgar Allen Poe...how romantic was that? That guy is such an inspiration to Kitty, by the way, even though no one else understands that form of literature. Oh well, can't expect from the unexpected, can you?

You want to give Kitty a happy feeling? Review, Follow, Favorite or do nothing will make this crazy nut verrry fuzzbally (because it's STILL snowing where Kitty lives) and ready to snuggle with her cat at night and sleep. You all know that you're awesome and Kitty can't thank you all enough C: And she promises a better chapter next time! Byebye, loves!


	12. Chapter 12

I am finding it so funny that Reviewers and PMers are STILL going off on me about Chapter Three's Author's Note o3o" Honestly, I'm doing my own part to not react at all to them...but really? xD I find it kinda funny about this whole thing. If they don't like it, don't read it.

Anyway! This chapter goes out to those wonderful readers who Review so wonderfully ;w; You all bring smiles to my faces and I can't thank you all enough for it, and I wish you all more entertainment coming your way with this story. You all have my attention with anything you ask for, okay? c: I know you guys must put up a lot with me (I am such a handful xD) and you guys are just simply adoring with your sweetness, I just wanna eat you guys up with chocolate -stomach growls-. I also want to thank the VERY talented authors who had PMed me sometime ago when I was recieving a LOT of rude messages and 'threats' from people who apparently didn't like my story c: You guys know who you are, and I just want to say that I was shocked that amazing people such as yourself took the time to give me encouraging words; they will forever be in my thoughts when I recieve a bad Review or message from someone. You guys have helped me in more ways then one, and I would like to dedicate this entire fanfic in your guys' honor for being such...amazing xD I wouldn't say your pen names on here, but I am very sure you guys know who you are, and hopefully kept track of this story.

And to the haters, or the people who don't like this story, thank you for being honest c: Words don't hurt me, and you people just keep making me stronger. If you had the idea of trying to weaken me, I'm sorry to say that it wasn't working as planned. Hopefully you will enjoy your day, as I would hope it would be for you.

You know what Kitty likes? Reviews, Follows, Favorites or nothing in particular will make her happy c: All your effort in either good or bad will be taken and put into efforts into making it better, because everyone deserves a good day that will make them smile, don't you think? Please enjoy the story!

=xxx=

_._

_._

_._

_Love at first sight doesn't exist between you and I._

_._

_._

_._

_It was something that had to be built, nurtured and careful before we even started._

_._

_._

_._

_At first glance, it would spark a tiny flame within us..._

_._

_._

_._

_And slowly, when he tend to the small flame and dedicate our time..._

_._

_._

_._

_The love will shine brighter then the sun._

_._

_._

_._

**T**a_s_t**i**n_g _F**l**e_s_h

Chapter Eleven

_The tiny infant inside her crib opened her mouth to release the puff of air it inhaled, making a huff noise as her little fists reached up to find nothing to grasp. Her baby blanket had fallen off of her body and laid unused beside her, causing her to feel the discomfort of the air seeping into her room from nowhere to be seen of the giant emerald eyes she had; starting to squirm on her back and making a gurgle noise in the darkness... Feeling alone, the baby started to fuss through her nose and started to build up the energy to start crying out as loud as she could to be picked up and held securely, wanting warmth that she had lost while slumbering in her dream of colors and shapes._

_"Ah!" the child huffed out and pouted furiously when she started kicking. Tears swelled and stung her eyes, her little fists rubbing her cheeks to rid of the uncomforting feeling as her chin wobbled. Her noises she makes before she started crying rumbled in her lungs, just waiting to get out and alert the whole home. "Ah...ah!"_

_"Shhh," a gentle, soothing voice of a man startled her in the darkness of her bedroom. Pale hands of the owner stuck out of the darkness and gently grasped the baby's sides, lifting her up into the air and carefully pressed her front onto the firm chest that radiated intense heat she was looking for. Cupping her bottom and back, Sasuke's thumb rubbed lightly on her back to ease the strangled cries hiding within her as he stood rocking the infant in his arms like he was the only one to do this._

_"You're okay, Sakura," he whispered quietly against her soft head, hearing her make little noises with every gentle bounce and rock he made as he swayed his shoulders gently. "Don't cry now, everyone is sleeping... It's okay..."_

_Sakura's tiny head pulled back and her little fists began to explore the Demon's face without permission, and he allowed it to happen as the child cooed when her little fingers found his nose and hair. With the usual child pleasure, Sakura grasped the perfect nose with one hand and started pulling the raven locks with her other, making a pleased purr in the back of his throat. He didn't mind the pulls and loss of air traveling through his nose, letting himself breathe through his lips and tickle the baby's face until she started to giggle and cuddle her face to his, an 'kiss' planted on his nose when Sakura bit her toothless gums on him._

_Chuckling more to himself then the baby, Sasuke guided Sakura to his shoulder to rest her head on as he reached into her crib, picking up the little blanket with two fingers and brought it up to wrap around her tiny body. He tucked the blanket over her shoulder carefully and allowed her to start sucking on her tiny fingers to soothe herself into slumber, her eyes already dropping to close as he went back to rocking the baby in his arms, humming softly of the lullaby he made up a few weeks ago._

_This action earned a yawn from the little baby as she cuddled her head into Sasuke's neck and allowed sleep to consume her, Sasuke slowly halting his rocks when he sensed the baby's heartbeat and breathing even out perfectly and her sweet face in total serene within his warm arms and the blanket he covered her with._

_He smirked with soft eyes, turning his head to have his chin barely touch the babe, his lips gently pressed to her faint, pink hair ontop of her head in the gentleness of a kiss. His throat let out a gentle purr of his demonic traits as he strolled over and settled Sakura back into her crib, making sure that her blanket was tucked around her as her little fists fell back to either side of her head as it usually would for a month old baby. He stared wonderingly to the sleeping face of this creature before him, his hand reaching down to let a finger touch her chubby cheek._

_She moved in her sleep and snuggled her cheek against the gentle touch, sighing baby-like in her dreams as she allowed her baby snores exhaled out of her opening mouth. Sasuke allowed himself to lax his shoulders as he leaned closer, whispering something that would only be his voice to her ears._

_"Sweet dreams, my princess."_

_When he rose up to straighten his back, Sasuke turned to see the face of Kizashi standing in the opened shouji doorway of the baby's bedroom, looking tired yet satisfied with the scene playing infront of him. Sasuke, being back to his usual self, tilted his head in greet as Kizashi did the same. In the course of the birth of his first child a month ago, Kizashi had looked more tired and uneased with his wife sudden intake of illness taking in her internal intestines right after bringing their daughter into the world._

_"You should be sleeping, Kizashi," Sasuke said softly as he ventured away from the crib, speaking so quietly that it would disturb the baby when both men walked out of the room and Kizashi silently slid the door shut. "You have not slept well lately."_

_"I am fine, Sasuke-sama," Kizashi smiled warmly to the Demon man, chuckling a bit when he recieved an unconvinced brow. "Mebuki fell asleep a while ago, so I figured I'd check on the baby before I went to sleep myself...but I see that she is being cared for."_

_"Hn..."_

_"I won't tell your brother, Sasuke-sama," Kizashi winked deviously when Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I must admit that I am amazed to see you care for something so delicate at this time of night, as if you'd rather care for someone else then your own health first?"_

_"You speak wrongly," Sasuke denied cooly. "I do not care for others, I only care for the baby in there." He gestured to the shouji door where he was still taking track of the baby's sleeping form._

_"Aa, forgive me, prince," Kizashi gave a small smile, yet his eyes twinkled in the dark hallway so finely. "I am just glad you're here to tend to my daughter's needs while I tend to my beloved... We both want to thank you, so... Thank you, Sasuke-sama."_

_"I have not don-"_

_"You are giving our baby love when we are too weak to give her it ourselves at the moment," Kizashi went on without pausing. He held his hands behind his back as both of them walked. "If I had not been bitten by that hungry creature last year, I would have been in there as well and trying to pry my baby girl from your arms. But I am not that kind of man right now; I see how you are different, Sasuke-sama, and I think you should be proud of that change."_

_"What change do you speak of, Haruno?" Sasuke asked flatly, as if he was offended._

_Kizashi grinned toothly to resemble a annoying blond back in Sasuke's world- Mebuki and Kizashi's old world, where they grew up, fell in love and such- and his emerald eyes sparkled so naughtly to tease his higher rank. But, as Kizashi was raised by the noble family of his adopted mother, he knew not to be so carefree infront of this Demon._

_"You changed into a love-strucked man, Sasuke-sama," Kizashi confessed and looked away shyly. "I've seen that look in the mirror when I had fallen for Mebuki years back. You care for my daughter as I care for my wife; and allow me to be free here, I wouldn't let anyone else touch my daughter as you did just moments ago."_

_Sasuke stared at the man in wonder, wondering why such a low-ranked species would confess such a thing to a Demon- a Demon God for that matter. From the very start, gods were feared by Demons and humans who knew about their existence, not be spoken to after one caressed a finger to their vunerable baby's cheek. Sasuke slowly wondered if Fugaku softened up to this man a bit too much over the years of friendship..._

_But then again, he was also flattered by his words._

_Sasuke nodded. "Aa..."_

_"Besides, I have to call you my son someday, don't I?" Kizashi dared to push the limits a bit to get Sasuke to stiffen. "Oh, come now. You still can't be so jerky about the wedding someday, do you, Sasuke-sama?"_

_"Don't."_

_Kizashi chuckled joyously. "Forgive me, Sasuke-sama. Would a tomato make things between us less akward?" he offered on the table like a dealer with drugs, knowing fully well what the client would answer after just thinking of the symptoms of the addicting substance._

_"Hn...make it two, and we can pretend this never happened."_

Sakura found Sasuke sitting in the spot facing the cherry blossom trees, noticing that he has been doing this action every morning when she wakes up and looks out her window. She couldn't help but wonder if he was looking for something to happen there, like someone to say something -not counting Ino trying to throw kitchen utensils at his back yesterday, and Chiyo forced her to go and pick them up while she whispered threats to him as she did so- and Sakura simply carried onto her shrine maiden duties of cleaning and taking care of Pakkun.

Speaking of which, Sakura has slowly taken a liking to Pakkun's speaking talents. Before, she wanted to cringed when he called her name to ask if she was finishing her plate, but now she has long conversations with him and Sasori at the dinner table as Ino would stuff her face. She liked Pakkun even more now, and even takes the time to tease him whenever she rubbed his ears and having to remind Sasori that he wasn't a pet; instantly taking back his words when she scratched his belly.

Going back to the present time, Sakura did her best to silently stroll up to Sasuke's back, hoping to surprise him with a tap on his shoulder or tickle his ribs. Recently, she has been more free with Sasuke, and even likes to explore his personality a bit more when she pokes his arms or sides, looking for a tickle spot. She had yet to find it, but she wouldn't mind continuing the search for the rest of the year.

Placing her bare foot into the grass, Sakura bit back her laughter until Sasuke made a sigh. "Sakura, I know you're there..."

"Goodmorning, Sasuke-kun," Sakura chirped with a small smile as she fell to her knees and crawled to his left side. She sat on her shins and instantly pulled out her surprise for the Demon God beside her from her dress pocket, holding it infront of his gaze. "Here you go!"

"...Tomato," Sasuke said as he continued to look at the ripe piece of food in Sakura's gentle hand. After a few blinks, Sasuke finally looked at her with a questioning brow.

"Uh-huh, I remembered that you liked tomatoes a lot," Sakura grinned shyly. "I remembered that Inoichi and Chi had a big tomato plant in their nursery, so I asked Ino to get me one before she came here this morning. She figured out why, and wanted to get you a bad one, but I told her that she couldn't do that."

Sasuke twitched his eye before looking back to the delicious-looking fruit. It was bright red and shiny against the morning sun, and the top had the perfectly alinged stemleaves with the cord cut off; it was fresh, ripe and...

Good enough to eat.

Reaching his hand up, Sasuke carefully picked the tomato from her delicate hand and held it in his grasp, examining it carefully to make sure Ino didn't inject anything gross inside it -since he couldn't get poisoned by human elements anyway- he found none and smirked a little bit, realizing that it was Sakura who remembered his favorite food. He opened his mouth and bit into the fruit carefully, allowing the bitter juices hit his tastebuds as he knawed on the flesh like it was a simple apple.

"Is it good?" Sakura's sweet voice questioned him. When he turned his head and nodded with a mouthful, she giggled happily and have him two thumbs up. "That's good, I was hoping you liked it."

"Thank you."

"It's no problem, Sasuke-kun," Sakura looked down shyly as she peered to her hands. She didn't know the absolute reason for the praising words Sasuke had given her, and it wasn't about the tomato in general.

It was simply her remembering and opening up to him willingly with the gift of surprise. If Sasuke would say it, he was _happy _with the improvement she was getting in the past few days, and he simply couldn't ask for anything more at this moment. With her here by his side and smiling, with a tomato in his hand and the sun shining on them like a blessing...this was Sasuke's paradise as of right now.

"Hey Sasuke-kun," Sakura spoke out of the little silence they were sharing together, "Inoichi and Chi are on their way here for some reason. Ino asked me to tell you and let you know it was something important for you to know. Is there something wrong?"

Sasuke looked at her softly, showing no emotions of anger or even his stoic eyes. He was still content with her, and he would damn well show it to her despite the realization that the Yamanakas have found something. "No, it is nothing bad for you to worry about. Don't ask questions about it, alright?"

Being so influenced by his cool words, Sakura nodded in understanding and allowed Ino to drag her into the bath house when Inoichi and Chi arrived in the Haruno Shrine's kitchen with Chiyo and Sasori waiting for the last member to arrive.

=xxx=

As Inoichi sipped his tea that Sasori gave him, it was Chi who offered to talk to the Demons and Demon God surrounding the couple with intense eyes, yet expressionless faces. She offered her smile, as she always did for a greeting, and let her husband to finish his own cup before she took the chance to speak, incase Inoichi had to help her. She smiled at him taking a dumpling from the serving plate infront of them.

"They back," Chi said softly, both hands intertwining her fingers shyly as she tried to make sense to the others. "They back. Angry and hungry."

"Where were they, Chi-bachan?" Sasori asked seriously as he poured himself another cup of tea and for Inoichi as well. He could smell the forest scent reeking off of both of them, letting them know that they have gotten down and dirty with their patrols last night and this morning.

Chi simply shrugged. "They hide at camp?"

"Think or know?" Sasuke asked sternly, yet he was giving patience to the Yamanaka woman. Sasuke knew Chi's small disability, but his thirst for answers still bothered him in the most bit of the meeting.

"Think," Chi answered. "They hungry. Angry and hungry."

"We've encountered a small pack outside of Konoha, and they didn't show mercy," Inoichi grumbled after he swallowed his dumpling whole without chewing. He looked tired, and so did his little wife. "They actually tried to kill Chi and I when we were simply passing by; we think they know who we are in ties with you... We had to kill some of them because they just looked so _crazed. _We couldn't allow that to be part of the citizens in this village now."

"Bad Demons," Chi pouted. "Chi no like."

"It was good that you took care of the ones who didn't fit well with the humans here," Chiyo nodded approvingly. "But, what I'm wondering, why did they leave out of the blue and suddenly come back? Did they go through the door by any chance?"

Inoichi and Chi looked at each other before they both shook their heads to Chiyo, denying any evidence that the Demons were anywhere near the door that housed the portal to the Demon World. With that answer, Chiyo rubbed her wrinkled temple and sighed with annoyance. Sasuke, on the other hand, looked directly out the window, where the bathouse was in view of the kitchen and could hear the laughter of Ino and Sakura in the midst of the steam pouring out of the vented window.

"Chi think...Uchiha wants patrol tonight?" Chi offered gently when Sasuke turned his head back, his gaze locked with soft brown eyes. "Chi can get Deidara and Sasori help." She looked to Sasori hopefully. "Sasori help?"

Sasori nodded with a grin. "Of course, Chi-bachan, and I will have Deidara help out, too. It has been a while since we had gotten together for something more pleasing," he confessed with a sly smile that made Chiyo roll her eyes. "We would be happy to help you out, Chi-bachan."

"Uchiha want patrol?" Chi looked at Sasuke with a tilt of her head. She was asking him if he would like to join the patrol coming tonight, and being polite about it.

Sasuke shook his head, causing Chiyo to scoff out loud. "And what do you plan on doing tonight, Sasuke?" Chiyo asked with a twerk of her mouth. "I'm sure you don't want to deal with Sakura when she realizes that no one is in the Haruno Shrine."

"Actually," Inoichi butted in carefully, "there is a festival going on in Konoha tonight, and I do believe Ino planned on having Sakura attend since the villagers wish to celebrate her birthday late... They think it is their right to give her time with her family and, as rumor has it, her _attractive bodyguard."_

"What did you do, Sasuke?" Chiyo pressed with a glaring eye to the stoic Demon God.

"Hn."

Chi purred lightly. "Uchiha nice. Take Saku-chan out to festival?"

"Aa," Sasuke agreed with a closing eye, looking at the shocked face of Chiyo. "It is not as you think, she needs looking after and she doesn't seemed bothered by being _me." _Sasuke was drawing the line between him and Chiyo by smirking rudely at the 'me'. "Since Sasori is dating his male partner and patrolling...and _you_ are joining them with the Yamanakas, why should I bother?"

Sasori snickered at his elderly mother's reaction to gripping the table with claw marks indenting into the wood. "I highly doubt anything bad will happen to Sakura, mother. Besides, when was the last time you hunted for some ass to kick?"

That made Chiyo a little bit calmer, but she still glared at the Uchiha. "True... Fine, I will join the patrol, but Sasuke is going to get in for one hell of a night with that girl; she's a handful when it comes to festivals. Needing to eat food, look at vendors for a long time and lets not forget about the _children _and _elderly _wishing to chat with her and never stop! Do you have this patience, Uchiha?"

Sasuke shrugged, uncaring yet he wanted to see Chiyo breathe flames. What the other Demons at the table didn't know, is that Sasuke would give his patience to Sakura whenever she asked for it.

Sakura bursted out laughing when she saw Ino's face covered in the green paste of what she puts as a 'facial mask' smeared all over her features and blew up her cheeks like a puffyfish and stuck out her tongue at the pink haired teen. She couldn't help but adore Ino's childish actions to her, and she wanted to make her stop making her stomach hurt so much.

So she splashed Ino's face with soapy water.

"Oi!" Ino growled as she tried to shield her face with her hands. "This still has another five minutes before rinse, woman! What're you trying to do to me, ne?"

"Why are you wearing...a salad?" Sakura giggled as she sunk herself deeper into the hot water, her cheeks flushing. "Is that the stuff you put on your face to make it feel like a baby's bottom? I've seen it in movies."

"Uh-huh, I gotta look nice for the festival tonight," Ino purred dreamily as she pat the top of the water and making more bubbles. "I want to be the second best girl in the whole festival tonight."

"Why would you want to be second?" Sakura tilted her head to the side curiously, as if Ino was holding in a deep secret. "I always thought you were the definition of first place beauty."

"Not tonight," Ino shrugged. She sat ontop of the ledge of the bath, crossing her naked legs and straightened her back. "Tonight, you shall be the most beautiful girl in the festival! I'm going to make Sasuke drop to his knees when he sees you tonight."

"Huh?" Sakura's eyes widened to the point that they started to hurt.

Counting her wet fingers, Ino started to take notes outloud. "I already have the outfit picked out for you, and I know the _perfect _eyeshadow we can use that will make your eyes perk out even more! Although, it already looks like you have eyeliner on, which is just great; and we can use a hint of blush to make you look sooo cute!"

"Huh!" Sakura snapped. "What the hell are you saying, Ino?"

"I'm saying that this will be the perfect chance to show Sasuke what you _really _got, Sakura-chan," Ino purred with actual lust in her eyes. "As someone an Yamanaka, like me, is protected with their life, I should at least be able to play with your makeup and make Sasuke jealous that he can't have some of _these!" _Ino laughed evily as she groped Sakura's small breasts with her claw-like hands and squeezed. "Sasuke can't touch these! They're mine!"

Sakura squirmed until she bit down on Ino's shoulder, which only made the blonde woman laugh and she finally allowed Ino to let go. She panted a few moments before looking up at Ino splashing the water with her feet. "I don't wear makeup!" Sakura started to rant. "I shouldn't be flirting with Sasuke-kun anyway, I do-..." She didn't finish her sentence of the refusal to Ino's plan. This excited Ino silently as she plopped into the water once more and snuck closer and closer to Sakura's blushing body.

"You like him, don't you?" Ino purred as she poked her friend's belly. "It's okay if you don't want to tell anyone now, but always remember that your secret is always safe with me." Ino winked perfectly as she poked Sakura's pouting lip. Ino reached beside her and picked up a floral-scented soap with bursting beads and gave that cat-like smile to the worrying human. "Now, will you or will you not let me make you into the prettiest girl in Konoha? 'Cause I need to know now, otherwise I'm going to have to waste my talents on someone else who is almost as attractive as I am."

The more Sakura thought about it, the more Sakura pondered about what _Sasuke _would do if he saw Sakura all pretty and attractive; if he would say anything sweet about her outfit or makeup, and Ino _is really talented when it comes to looking pretty! _Her face simply flushed at the total idea of it. She knew she didn't hate Sasuke, but she didn't like him either. Everytime she thinks of him, it would make her feel weird on the inside, like her insides were onfire with a sweet feeling that will make her feel _good_ on the inside. She can't say what it was, but she was hoping to do something cool infront of Sasuke.

She smiled. "Alright, Ino-chan..." she said confidently. "Just don't go overboard on the makeup, okay? I don't want to look weird."

"As if I would do such a thing!" Ino protested as she flipped the cap open. "Unless I was the one wanting Sasuke-chicken's attention, I would've done something lame, like jump on his back or flip my hair. Pfft, over my dead body!"

=xxx=

Sasuke was sitting in the prayer room, waiting with Sasori and Deidara on the cheap cushions that Chiyo pulled out from the first floor closet (since the prayer room was off-duty for tonight). Sasuke was already used to sitting in luxurious thrones back home, but he would settle sitting on the hardwood floor in his black sweatshirt and dark jeans with dark brown workboots, his hands linked together and elbows on his knees. He wasn't speaking to either Sasori and Deidara for his own reasons; one being that Deidara never shuts up whenever Sasori does something 'cute' or make him laugh...

And Deidara has a very _disturbing _laugh.

So, here he was, waiting for Sakura and Ino to come downstairs so he can get this night over with; giving Sakura entertainment and a sense of relief, as well as keep his own mind open while being near Sakura - with her in his sight the whole time will be helpful for Sasuke's better nature, and he would also be able to-

"Sasori-_kuuun! _When can we leave yet? I'm bored. Ngh!" Deidara acted like a flirtacious woman as he nuzzled his face into Sasori's neck, allowing the redhead to stroke his long hair (that amused Sasuke a bit to remind him of Ino's) with his fingers. Sasuke dared to peek over to see Deidara on Sasori's lap and was looking bored out of his mind. "You promised we would make art together tonight, you know. And you also said that I could be normal for once infront of Sakura; why are we _waiting?"_

"Because Ino wanted to surprise us for some reason." Sasori gently pushed his partner off his lap, who complied respectfully and settled to be in between the Demon and Demon God. "Why not ask Sasuke-sama how his day is going, hmm?"

Now, Deidara was a very sweet Demon, appearing to be the same age as Sasori, but he was a bit of an overly-confident soul. Which, in his rank's position, is not much of a bad thing; being used to be a starving orphan in the Demon World until Sasori found him one day. Since then, Deidara was the life of the party during patrols, and a very helpful soul for Chi in the flower shop with tending to the flowers when she can't reach. Sasuke did not know a lot about Deidara, but it would take some time for him to allow the energetic Demon to be near his bubble... And Sasuke had a big bubble that Deidara was already popping.

"Sasuke-sama, how ar-?"

"Hn."

Deidara looked at his partner with a raised brow. Deidara knew about the Uchiha Clan, but he never has been close or believed in the story that the Uchiha men will make you wear your ass for a hat -which was still unproven-, so Deidara was still unsure of how to be around this...ice cube. Sasori knew this as well and simply shook his head and reopened his arms. Smiling joyfully, Deidara leapt into Sasori's arms and they went back to cuddling. Sasuke's brow twitched as he saw from the corner of his eye of how affectionate these two Demon lovers were infront of others; they certainly don't hesitate with each other like they should. To Sasuke, he guessed that they have been together since the Haruno family moved to the Human World years ago...

"I tried," Deidara said with a grin. "Maybe Sakura will answer the question better for me?" He flapped his hands onto his own lap with a small laugh, feeling totally at ease with himself around this Demon God. Sasuke would have to admit that he found Deidara's presence annoying, yet pleasurable for something new to see.

"..and, I swear, if that outfit gets dirty- Deidaraaa! You're here!" Ino's voice burned Sasuke's mind as he glared up to her. She was dressed in a teal-colored dress that lengthed to her mid-thigh, sparkling with the silky shine it had; her hair was up in the usual high ponytail with a white ribbon, and her makeup with dark and glittering with a light blue coloring with thick-black eyeliner.

Ino's voice made Deidara jump up and go to Ino, instantly commenting on her outfit and how pretty she looked for tonights patrol. "Aah! Did Chi-chan give that to you for a gift? It looks very nice on you, Yamanaka-chan."

Ino flipped her hand and her chin tilted up in pride. "Nah, I picked this out myself last week with Daddy's card. Thank you, Deidara. You know, those hair tips you gave me last time we met helped a lot; my hair hasn't felt this lovely in years!" Ino twirled to put on a show for Sasori and Deidara, and they smiled while Sasuke peeked over, his eyes darting from Ino and Deidara. Ino saw this and smirked evily. "Jealous, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn," Sasuke denied, "you two look alike."

Both Ino and Deidara howled in anger as they both pointed to Sasuke, not giving the rankful Demon God respect. _"NO WE DON'T!"_

Sasuke only shrugged and looked away. "Where is Sakura? It's getting late."

"Boo, so impatient as always," Ino rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. She turned her head to look behind the doorway of the stairs. "She's just finishing up with the jewelry, but I don't know how long she will take... I'm going to head out with the boys!" Ino announced as she held up her hands, as if she was a high ranking pimp of the men in this world. "Gentlemen?"

On cue, Sasori and Deidara came to her side and wrapped their muscular arms around her slender hands, ascorting the lovely blonde to the party waiting on the outside of the shrine. Yamanaka Ino flashed a gorgeous smile as she looked down to Sasuke's stilled form refusing to meet her gaze; she smiled brightly as she allowed Sasori to lead them out of the prayer room. "She's in her bedroom, fyi. Don't spook her too much otherwise she'll start crying of embarassment, and I refuse to let my dearest cry like that! I'll have your head mounted on the counter in Daddy's shop."

Sasuke listened to them leave the room and out of the shrine, where Chiyo and Inoichi made a ruckus of Ino acting so dominating to the two lovers, and she simply laughed and challenged her father to a race to their designated points and Chi made a noise of wanting to join too. When he sensed their breaths and heartbeats away, Sasuke sighed to himself and rose from his cushion.

Sakura was fiddling with her pendant necklace infront of the mirror, as well with the multiple diamond necklace that Ino brought over for her to try on with the outfit. Her face flushed as she looked herself over in the mirror.

Her kimono was the main color of midnight black, with the designs of white cherry blossom trees on her mid-thigh length skirt and overly long sleeves at the end, and the tints of pink petals and flowers. At first, she was shocked that Ino had purchased something so pretty and out of Sakura's usual style, but she soon fell in love with it when Ino pretty much stripped Sakura of her clothes and force-dressed her. Once the hyperactive friend shoved Sakura infront of the mirror with the finished obi, she couldn't help but blush madly and beg Ino to finish the rest, which she did on command.

Ino's masterpiece with Sakura's hair was beautiful. The sides of her long, pink hair was pulled into waves and into a bun with chopsticks that were designed with vines and dangles of flowers. Her makeup was light on her eyelids of soft colors of seafoam-green and her natural eyeliner eyes made her emeralds stand out wonderfully of the whole outfit. Ino added a touch of blush, thinking that Sakura didn't need so much since her face went red everytime Ino commented on how sexy she was becoming... Only problem Sakura faced now was the jewelry choice Ino left her alone with, necklaces, bracelets and rings of various colors and designs.

But the one that note, Sakura kept holding the necklace that was wrapped around her neck as if it belonged there.

Looking at all the other jewelry, the ones that sparkled and looked in the generation's eye of fashion, how they sparkled and such... Sakura placed the diamond one back in the box Ino prepared for her choice and used her other finger to tap the ruby cherry blossom on the necklace she wore proudly, a little smile emerging on her lips as she looked ino the mirror.

_'I like it...' _ Sakura smiled bigger as she arranged her kimono collar correctly. Tonight, unlike other nights of festivals, Sakura was going to feel as glamorous as Yamanaka Ino does everyday of her life!

She smiled sweetly, glancing to the clock to read that it was now eight, the time when the festival starts. Sakura assumed that Sasuke was waiting downstairs patiently, but she found Uchiha Sasuke standing at the doorframe, like he always seems to do whenever he finds her inside her bedroom.

Just looking at her.

"S-S..." Sakura swallowed rather nervously and looked away, flapping her kimono sleeves to ease the surprising nerve in her belly. She noticed that he wasn't wearing any traditional clothing of yukatas like Deidara and Sasori were, just that simple color black and dark jeans. "Sasuke-kun, you startled me!" She did her best to try and sound rather irritated by him then shy.

Sasuke didn't say anything, just allowing him to look Sakura's outfit up and down. Thoroughly, like he could see right through her thick layers of dress after dress. He noticed that she had the necklace on, which pleased him well enough, and the fact that the dress was too short for his liking. He didn't want boys ogling at her legs, or see Demons, if any pass through Ino and the group of patrollers, find her silky-looking limbs appeitizing; he would not have wandering eyes looking at her that way, since she was to be respected as a shrine maiden and his bride.

Feeling herself to be more open with him, Sakura looked down to her own outfit and shifted one weight to her leg. "What do you think...Sasuke-kun? Ino-chan said I had to look pretty tonight because it's still my birthday, in a way, for the villagers. You think it is too much?"

Sasuke blinked, but didn't meet her eyes when she glanced back up. His black eyes seemed to burn onto her body like lazer-eyes. "You look fine."

Sakura's shoulders went down a little. She had hoped that he would say something, well, a bit more; the way he was looking at her made her want to squirm like a child being tickled, the way he looked at her with those smoldering eyes of darkness brought her to feel that he could undress her instantly by staring hard enough.

She shivered.

"Tha-?"

"You look perfect." Sasuke looked away finally, his ears a little shade of pink against his pale skin. Sakura's eyes widened as she looked back up curiously. "You look much better then the other women I see get dressed up... They look overly _disturbing."_

"Oh...I see," Sakura dashed a smile of all glow and sweetness. "I'm so glad that you like it!"

Sasuke didn't respond and and turned around, making Sakura think that it was time to go and attend the festival -and Sasuke being done waiting for so long-. She nodded in agreement to Sasuke and instantly followed him out of her bedroom, sliding it shut and following him down the stairs.

Sakura followed Sasuke out of the shrine and found no one outside; making her think that, since they were demons, they left before them to get involved with the games and tests to win prizes. She smiled at the idea of Ino, Chiyo and Sasori being able to have these interesting powers of Demons: such as running fast. She stole a glance to Sasuke, examining him a little. She was curious of what Sasuke was able to perform that signified him as a Demon God. Sakura has not asked anyone about it...

"How are we getting to the festival?" Sakura asked softly as she hurried to be by his side instantly. She allowed her sleeves to hang, touching her exposed legs as her hands hung behind her back; she chosed to be more 'free' around Sasuke and treat him like an old friend. This was new to her, but she was going to do her best with him; to try and get closer.

"We will walk there."

Sakura smiled a bit bigger at how serious he sounded. She didn't think thoroughly for it, but she soon appreciated his oh-so-matured behavior as if he was a king of his own country. The way he stood tall and proud chin up made her heart flutter a little. Sakura also minded his hair and eye colors differently in a sweet way: how the hair was black silk, from remembering as she clung to the locks as she cried into his hair, and how his eyes seemed to take her to a whole new world where she can venture in the darkness without fear.

Haruno Sakura realized that he was hers'.

Swallowing her conscience refusal, Sakura unhooked one of her hands from playing with her obi and reached. Her sleeve hiding her hand underneath the cloth as she lightly grasped Sasuke's pinky and ring finger, startling Sasuke to halt in his tracks and stare her down with wide eyes. She couldn't help but blush shyly as she looked up.

"I had this dream." She inhaled, and exhaled. "I had a dream when I was a very little baby, and I would wake up in my crib, and start crying... You picked me up and rocked me." Sakura swayed her hips a little before meeting his face with a flushed smile. "I understand, Sasuke-kun, that you really did care for me, didn't you?"

Sasuke looked at her little hand childishly holding his, his heart pounding hard. He couldn't think that she could have remembered that far into her past; that she remembered him humming the lullaby and kissing her tiny head before laying her down back to sleep, how he would stand and watch the little infant sleeping like an angel. This was his angel. His only angel. His _bride._

"I do care," he whispered lowly, emotionlessly. He felt her fingers grip a little bit tighter as he brought his other hand to gently rest on her wrist. "I have always cared for you, and I still do. Don't think that has changed over the years."

"Oh, I don't," Sakura said in a slight sly, making Sasuke smirk amusingly. She was given the chance to start walking, her hand still holding his fingers, and guided Sasuke through the stoned wall and followed the lights that led the way to the festival of spring.

_._

_._

_._

_The festival of Spring symbolizes the following good..._

_._

_._

_._

_Rebirth, Starting Over, A New Beginning and so on._

_._

_._

_._

_It is also the time when creatures come together and express affection and adoration._

_._

_._

_._

_And, so I dare ask, what shall I be giving you and you to me?_

=xxx=

AUTHOR'S ENDING NOTE- Why did I end it here? Because I have a big surprise for you lovely readers next chapter, and I don't want to ruin the mood that has settled into your bellies right now :D I say bellies because of that moment when you eat your favorite food and you feel so content and cuddly after a big meal?... I make no sense!

Sorry for the long wait, but life has gotten in the way. Remember that Kitty loves you all who care for this story- And holy poop! Over 200+ followers and favoriters?! I am so happy, that I could cry! -sobs- I really didn't think I'd get this much in my life! QwQ Special thanks to everyone!

Remember what Kitty loves: Reviewing, Following, Favoriting or doing nothing will make me fuzzbally! And I still have snow, so...bring the love! xD Byebye for now!


	13. Chapter 13

Hello you wonderful readers c: Welcome to Chapter Twelve of _Tasting Flesh! _Please feel free to enjoy the chapter with a smile and get yourself a yummy and healthy snack~ What am I doing? o-o Lawl xD Ignore me, okay? I'm just happy.

I have been so busy lately, and I'm sorry for those who have been waiting for so long ;w; I just want you all to know that I am truly thankful of having wonderful people like you guys taking the time to read my story; it's helping me become a better author and a better person c: All that pleases you will please me with a good day of fuzzballyness! And who doesn't like fuzzbally feelings? Special thanks to everyone who is tuning in from the start and the ones who have just found this fanfiction and sticking to the end c: You're all amazing like cookies.

REPLIES TO REVIEWS (that needs Kitty's answers~)-

ImmaPiratte- My tumblr is actually kinda personal... But if you find it and follow, I would gladly follow back ^-^ Sorry, I just don't like giving out my accounts of other websites, it kinda makes me paranoid?

- ASDFGHJK pwp I love hugs xD

harusaki-tsukiko- Your guesses are very nice c: And I'm sure Ino will appreciate that you took the moment of applying to her plot of taking Sakura's viginity by force xD All my secrets will be kept secrets! So tune in, okie dokie? :3

Everyone probably caught the drift from the last twelve chapters, but you know I can't stop it. Do what you can to make a Kitty fuzzbally! Review, Favorite, Follow or do nothing at all will put a smile on my face. Please enjoy this chapter and have a wonderful day!

=xxx=

_._

_._

_._

_A woman's heart is the most fragile thing on the planet._

_._

_._

_._

_The need for care and love is most critical for the soul and the insurance for a better day..._

_._

_._

_._

_My own future is limited on those who wish to feast on my flesh and blood._

_._

_._

_._

_Darling, please... I need you more then I know myself;_

_._

_._

_._

_Show me the way to the real world that wants me dead._

_._

_._

_._

**T**a_s_t**i**n_g _F**l**e_s_h

Chapter Twelve

Sakura was taken by the beauty of the decorations Konoha had taken care for the Spring Festival in honor for a late birthday; since she had never really seen the village at night, she was hypnotized by the colored lights and the people dressed in festive clothes of yukatas and kimonos. Couples held hands and children chased each other through the crowds, adults gossiped among each other and teenagers played at vendor games to win goldfishes and candies until they noticed Sakura still clinging to Sasuke's two fingers.

Sakura blushed harshly when they stared at the two entering the area, looking anywhere else besides Sasuke's side, who simply looked bored already when girl's started ogling at his presence. She was about to let go of Sasuke's pinky and ring finger, but stiffened her shoulders when she felt his digits curl around her small palm and pull her a little bit closer.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke muttered as his eyes looked down to her flushed features. He waited patiently enough before raising a brow for her to hurry along, since some ladies started to try and sneak closer to his other side and make giggling noises for his attention. He didn't pay any mind to them, since his attention was soley focused on one person.

"N-nothing." Sakura gripped him hard as she could, trying to tell him secretly that she was not used to being surrounded by people with a _man _by her side. Sure, she had Sasori and Deidara by her when she came into town, and even Inoichi, but...this guy holding her hand was really something else. "It's just weird...having people look at me, and you're here."

"Am I that much of a _bother?" _Sasuke's little intimidation of being startled really didn't help Sakura with her own nerves, honestly, but his trying attitude was something Sakura was going to be thankful for. "Stay by me and it will be fine."

"Um..." Sakura blushes a bit redder and daringly pressed herself on his arm for comforting support. She didn't notice how his whole body stiffened under her little grasp, but he was too busy leading the darling into the crowd of people who just started hammering the shrine maiden with comments and questions.

"Sakura-hime, you look so devine tonight! I love the color choices!"

"How can we party without the birthday girl here, ne? How rude of us! Bahahaha!"

"Sakura-hime, do tell us about your..._friend _you brought along. I have never seen him before."

Sakura made quick chats and simple gestures of thank yous to those who commented and wished her a happy birthday, Sasuke watching her intensly and with great interest. Uchiha Sasuke was amazed by the sudden change in the situation of his bride being thrown into, and she handles it so _elegantly _and with gentle grace, like the proper queen she was meant to be someday soon in his world. His eyes softened when she looked down to a child tugging on her overly long sleeve for her attention; her sweet smile of sparkling teeth and soft-looking lips, her simple pat on the child's head sent the kid into a gleeful shrill as he offered a small peck to the shrine maiden's cheek...

To Sasuke, Sakura was the definition of perfection.

Coming back up to Sakura's side as she stood up from thanking the child's kiss, he was quick enough to put the other flirtacious women away when he wrapped his arm around Sakura's shoulder and guided her away from the mess, silently excusing Sakura from other conversations and to get away from the stares sinking into his skin. He glanced down when Sakura made a noise of confusion, and kept on going to walk her along as the escort he posed to be over to a vendor of sparkling windchimes and other outdoor decor for a porch or balcony; instantly becoming enchanted by the sparkles of light the fake diamonds and glass gave off from the advertising lantern, Sakura became lost in her own world as she stared at the rainbows reflecting off of her emerald eyes.

"Wow!" Sakura cooed with her hands together. "Aren't those pretty, Sasuke-kun?" She pointed to the dangling shapes of flowers and bugs on a thin string that was connected to a wiring hold.

To Sasuke, it looked nothing more then a piece of distraction for humans...and they were clueless to ignore the actual piece of art that his hand was on as of right now. "It's fine."

Sakura's head went back to look up at Sasuke, her smile widening. "You're silly. This is really pretty, you know!"

"Sure..." Sasuke smirked a little bigger as he watched her act so child-like with the simplest of things around her: the lanterns, people's costumes, the lively music of flutes and drums...basically everything was getting her more and more excited, making Sasuke more and more _happy. _Which was not a feeling he had within him for a long while.

Feeling her hand swift down his arm, Sasuke watched as her little fragile fingers grip his pinky and ring finger once more in that tight grip he could barely feel; feeling so free to hold his hand in whatever way made her feel sated made Sasuke's heart leap in his chest a little. How much does he want to hold her little hand in his palm and carry her away from all this madness of people and crowdedness... All Sasuke wanted to do at this point was to pick Sakura up and jump off into the darkness and show her the real life of magic and parties. With him. In his world. _Alone._

"Sasuke-kun, over here!" Sakura chirped with a happy gasp as she pulled him over to another vendor across the street, a old-fashioned, Japanese-style table with children on their knees and working on little projects of somekind. Sasuke didn't know what, but this seemed to make Sakura excited since she caught the vendor's attention for a moment.

"Hello, my pretty lady," the elderly vendor cooed at the pink-haired woman's smile. "what can I do for you on this lovely night?"

"I want to work on metal, please," Sakura bowed her head and scanned the table of the children giggling to themselves with their work on metal. What the vendor was giving off for free with the people tonight was making metal into a soft material; not steaming hot to burn the skin of sensitivity, but a special kind of trick of allowing people to carve with a wooden tool to design metal-plates, medalions and other objects. Looking at one a teenage boy was doing, with his girlfriend cuddling by his side with amazement in her grown eyes. "I want a ring, please!"

"Aa!" the vendor smiled and went behind his curtain, coming back a moment later with a slightly large ring on his palm, and a wooden stick beside it. "Just go at it with the designs. But do hurry with it since time it limited; the metal will cool fairly quickly."

Sakura nodded with a smile and dropped to her knees, leaving Sasuke in his own state of confusion with the vendor smiling so oddly to him. Sasuke simply looked away from the vendor's face and watched Sakura set to work on...whatever it was she was doing. Her shoulders moved fluidly and quickly, her head lolling side-to-side with concentration. He simply watched her with soft eyes, and whenever some girl bumped into him purposely for his attention, he never gave it to them. He kept his eyes soley on Sakura until she was done.

After a little while, Sakura stood up back to the vendor and asked if the metal was cooled enough to wear. The old man nodded in approval and wished Sakura her enjoyment with the ring, leaving Sasuke to wonder what was going on...

Sakura twirled around to face Sasuke, opening her palm to show a ring that would fit perfectly to one of Sasuke's fingers; the silvery design matched the color of Sakura's own pendant that Sasuke made for her, and allowed him to inspect it with it remaining on her palm. It was a thick ring, Sasuke noticed, and he instantly saw the three commas in a circular form with a vine-like style going across it and repeating.

"This is for you, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said shyly as she gently pushed her hands closer to him, making him to take on instinct onto his own hand. "Because, you know, you made me this..." she gestured to her necklace that Sasuke made, fingering the pendant and lightly touching the ruby gems that decorated into the cherry blossom flower. "So I made that for you, Sasuke-kun. I hope it looks alright for a lack of skill..."

Sasuke looked at the ring silently, then slipped it onto his left ringfinger. He flexed his left hand around carefully, testing the tightness of the ring and found no bothersome pinches; he flipped his hand a round to look at it in the lantern's light before looking back into those emerald eyes he adored so much.

"Thank you," Sasuke said in a stoic tone.

"Eeeh! Don't do such a thing like that, boy!" The elder vendor caught the attention of some of the children and Sakura and Sasuke from his cracking voice, his whiskered nose flaring in slight irritation. "Be more gothic, my dear lad! Give the lovely woman a kiss of thanks; not those lame excuses!"

"Ahem, it's alright, sir," Sakura waved her hands around in defence. "Sasuke-kun doesn't need to do such a thing like _that. _I'm perfectly happy with a simple thank you..." She bid the vendor another thanks and kissed his large nose, causing the old, crippled man to blush and have his mustache curl in pleasure before taking Sasuke's elbow and dragged him away from the crowdness of people and wooden stands.

Finding a spot by a numerous count of flowers, right next to Inoichi's closed shop, Sakura let go of Sasuke's sweatshirt sleeve and looked at him rather embarrassed with herself. "I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun, people down here can be so old-fashioned."

Sasuke didn't say anything, just watching her so simply with those dark eyes. Sakura felt her cheeks grow hot by the moment, believing that she wasn't coming up with a good excuse for the vendor's romatic actions. "I don't know if you get that back in your world... It's actually kinda common for old people to try and get younger people to display public affections and-?"

Gripping her chin very gently with his thumb and indexfinger, Sasuke tilted Sakura's face upward to stop hiding from him; he met her eyes briefly before closing his own eyes oh-so-calmly and knelt his head down to press his mouth onto Sakura's broad forehead. It was just on the skin and below her hairline where he gave a thankful kiss to her head, inhaling the sweet scent she carried with her everywhere, Sasuke kept his other hand that was twitching at his sides to not grab her and continue with something more for his sweet one. He was going to keep it simple, slow and only on Sakura's clock of how far their relationship can go.

Unlike Sasuke, who was staying cool and simple, Sakura's face bled tomato-red as her heart _pounded _against her ribs to the point that it could have jumped out of her mouth and allow her to simply die of pleasure. She didn't think of anything negative of this action; not thinking about Sasuke's species, not about her own 'curse' and how Demons wish to consume her flesh... No, no, she had no idea close to those. Sakura simply let her eyes flutter closed like a butterfly's wing and exhale quietly in a happy sigh.

_'I feel...so happy,' _she thought sweetly and smiled mostly to herself.

All too soon, just when she wanted to hug Sasuke close to her, he pulled himself away and let go of her chin altogether. Opening her eyes over again, Sakura glanced up to see Sasuke's face totally calm -yet his ears were a little pink- and he showed his left hand again of his new gift.

"Thank you," he said in the same tone as before.

Confused of his actions in some way, Sakura blinked a few times before allowing herself to smile so brightly infront of him. Her cheeks still felt very hot as she wrapped her hand around his pinky and ringfinger, touching the ring with her little finger as she giggled. "You're welcome, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke smirked a little when Sakura started to guide him around the streets of Konoha, allowing her to look, wave, chat and listen to people who passed by them and called her name for her attention. He was surprisingly patient, even for himself, and allowed Sakura to do whatever she wanted in chatting, and has even brought Sasuke into the conversation a few times: one of them being with an old couple who stared at Sasuke the whole chat.

"...and I have also tried out that herb for tea," Sakura exclaimed with a bright smile, her cheeks still red. "Chiyo-baachan liked it a lot, too, so thank you so much, ma'am!"

"Aa..." the wrinkled lady that reminded Sasuke of an angry cat nodded lazily, her slit eyes staring intensly at Sasuke's blank face. "Aa..."

"Mm?" Sakura followed the gaze of the old couple to see Sasuke stuck in the evil eyes. "Oh! Pardon me, please, this is my friend Sasuke." Sakura waved her hand to make a presenting move for show. "He is from out of town, and is visiting the Haruno Shrine for a while."

"Sasuke..." the old man that looked like a walrus belowed, "that is an interesting name."

"It is like that old folktale name of Sarutobi Sasuke, right my love?" the catlady said with an akward smile. "Such a story about a Demon... I heard it is bad for people to name their children that."

"Hai, it can cause bad luck, just like a weasel!" the old man laughed. Sasuke's eye twitched feriously, just wishing to take him down for laughing at his family's ancestor.

(Author's Note- I know that Sarutobi Sasuke is a fictional ninja, and that Kishimoto used this name for Uchiha Sasuke's ancestor on Mikoto's side of the family. I figured it'd be nice to use that for a folktale of Demons... Fanfiction freedom for the win!)

"Well, I think it is a nice name... It sounds strong to me," Sakura said shyly as she looked down to her feet, taking all three people back by her soft comment. "I would think that it fits his personality, if you think about it."

The old couple looked at Sasuke and scanned him thoroughly. He knew exactly what they were doing, and he allowed himself to pretend on being the human he is suppose to play in this world. He waited until they were done eyeballing him so creepy-like, sending those weird shivers that make you feel uncomfortable all the freakin' time when-

"Kamo."

Both Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other confusingly before looking back to the old couple with a gaped mouth. "I'm sorry," Sakura stammered, "what did you say..?"

"I would have named him Kamo, if he was my son," the old man sighed and his wife nodded in agreement. "Kamo would fit perfectly for him and his personality! Don't you agree, Sakura-hime?"

Sasuke was still trying to count in his head so he didn't have to slaughter the old man for naming him a duck, just because of his hair looking like its ass.

=xxx=

Sakura took a large bite out of her icecream cone, savoring the sweet flavor of strawberry and vanilla cream. She giggled lightly when she felt the melting treat drizzle out of the corner of her mouth, and she allowed her tongue to catch it before it dripped to her new clothes -and Ino would have a cow for that- as she peeked over to Sasuke, who had only taken a monsterous bite out of the flavorless cone he asked for. She already knew that her considered man did not like sweets, but she found it more amusing that he was willing to eat when she wanted to.

She watched as his perfect teeth, his canines looking a bit sharp as well, as he munched the cone, sending many bits and pieces of the cracker all over his mouth and sweatshirt, and he simply didn't care about it. Sakura couldn't hold back the giggles as she pointed at his facial expression of getting angry with the crumbs pricking his skin.

"You look funny, Sasuke-kun," Sakura cooed giddy before taking a napkin to wipe the crumbs away. "You should have gotten an icecream, then it wouldn't have sticked to your face."

"Hn..." he groaned and rolled his eyes. He gave Sakura another second to try and clean his face before yanking himself away from her, rubbing his mouth with his bare hand. "You're acting just like my mother."

"Your mother?" Sakura perked up instantly and looked at him. "What is she like? Is she pretty as you are?" She stiffened when she realized what she had just said. Looking at him with narrowing eyes, seeing how he was _smirking _at her failure. "Don't start now, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I don't even dare myself to mess with you." He finished the last of his cone before looking back at her, sitting on the brick by a garden and waiting for him to answer her question. "Yes, my mother is very pretty... She has seen you before, when you were a little baby."

"Wow," Sakura giggled a little. "I wish I can see her."

"You can, if you wanted to..."

Sakura's face perked adorably to look at Sasuke. "I can? How could I do that..?"

Sasuke shook his head furiously, reminding himself of his given patience with her. Sasuke just _can't _do this to Sakura; getting her into the Demon World that she can't remember or allow herself to open up to it if she could, it would do too much damage to their already lost relationship. All Sasuke had wanted was to come home and have her remember everything, jump into his arms and cry to him. He knew that the Sakura he had loved in the past was still there..._somewhere _sleeping inside of her memories, along with her Forbidden Flower powers. He just needed to find it before he could take them anywhere special.

To Sasuke, his bride was fragile.

Standing up after throwing the napkin away, Sasuke stretched his back to try and ease his sore muscles from hunching over to hear Sakura properly when she said something. Despite him having such wonderful hearing, people who scream and yell over him was nothing but a bothersome rant of stupidity. He looked around to give himself an excuse to give himself a minute to let out his anger; the anger that he had been keeping inside since those old farts had named him after a duck, making fun of his family name and all. He could have waited until the festival was over, but he just couldn't keep it in unless he wanted to slaughter some idiot right on the spot by using his Chidori move or his bare hands.

He saw something that caught his eye, and he took that as the perfect oppritunity to slip away for just one moment. "I will be right back. Wait here for me and don't wander off," he said cooly, giving Sakura a serious look of 'I mean it' before disappearing altogether before she took another bite of her icecream.

Sakura waved her fingers in a short farewell, since she was starting to get used to Demons being so fast and strong, she would now watch Sasori do simple tricks of watching things from the other side of the room and other ideal delights of entertainment, and even Ino using her 'charm' to get away with anything. She smiled at that idea, think of what she can do with herself as the Forbidden Flower. Sakura wondered what she could do and when she could start trying out her powers to show off to her family and close friends.

On the thoughts of her friends, she wondered if Kiba and Shino were around in the festival. She was too busy with her own little things to so looking for them, or even try to find Kiba's favorite dog mask that he always wore to school on the day of festivals or other celebrations; being the kind of character he was to make a goof of himself and flirt with man girls -Sakura included- and have no shame with it at all. Since the arrival of Sasuke and the reveal of Sakura's innerpower, she didn't give herself the time to think of Kiba and Shino like she use to, feeling her head and heart with what she was suppose to do with Sasuke and her family.

_'I think Kiba-kun would like Sasuke-kun...' _Sakura told herself shyly as she finished the last of her icecream cone, licking her thumb to get the crumbs. _'Kiba-kun would just love to try and make Sasuke-kun smile. It would just be a new challenge for him, after all.'_

Sakura smiled brightly at the idea of Kiba trying to use one of his cheesy jokes to get Sasuke to loosen up. It would be so sad to see Sasuke react meanly and spit fire into his face. _'Is that even possible for Sasuke-kun?'_

Sakura was about to ask the very man himself when he returned, standing up for him to hopefully take her actions that she wanted him back -since he always did before previously- but found his duck/chicken hair to be nowhere in sight for his tall stature, and he was fairly tall, but found a very familiar face standing right infront of her with his hands in his pockets, face and hair hidden by a decorative scarf and hood.

"Shino!" Sakura chirped sweetly as she lightly punched his shoulder. "You nearly scared me, you meanie! You look like you're dressed for a Halloween party, not a spring festival!"

Shino did his usual shrug and fixed his sunglasses back onto his nose properly. "You used to be so scared; what happened to the Sakura from a few weeks ago? We haven't seen you since your birthday, you know..."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that," Sakura sighed. "I've been very busy lately and I haven't had the chance to go out."

"You're out pretty late," Shino pointed out with a raised brow. "Is Chiyo-sama finally giving you freedom to join the civilized life?"

"Oh hush," Sakura hissed to defend her grandmother. "Just be happy that I'm here for a party, and you should be on your knees- Bow to my worthyness of being the birthday girl!"

"Pardon me, mi'lady," Shino bowed his head and curtsied elegently.

"By the way, where is the party animal we all know and love, ne?" Sakura asked with a wink and snapped her fingers. "I've been meaning to hug that weirdo since Akamaru is still biting his butt for that little crayfish."

Shino went silent all of the sudden, looking bothered by the motion of his eyebrows. Sakura couldn't see his face at all, but she could tell from the years of knowing her friend that this was not a good sign; she hoped that everything was alright with Kiba. "Shino, is Kiba-kun okay..?"

He didn't say anything, but he motioned his hand for her to follow him and started walking down the crowded street. Sakura tried to stop him, looking around once more for Sasuke's arrival to be anywhere; unable to see a tall, dark and gloomy-looking man in the mess of other people laughing and acting so merrily around her. She fumed inside her head before dashing off after Shino, remembering that Sasuke was able to get her scent and follow after her when he returned to their little hideaway spot; thinking nothing wrong with just seeing what was making Shino so silent all of the sudden.

Sakura had a hard time keeping up with Shino for a while, seeing him slip past people with no problem, like a simple leave flying in the wind as she struggled the most getting through and pardoning herself whenever she bumped into someone by accident trying to catch up to him. She didn't remember Shino being such a fast walker, but she eventually caught the edge of his knitted scarf and tugged for him to stop.

He looked back at her curiously. "Can't you run well in dresses?" he asked teasingly, as usual. He caused Sakura to fume her cheeks and twitch her brow in slight anger, punching him in the arm lightly again to express her frustration.

"Ino gave me this outfit, I can _never _run in this!" Sakura declared with a pointed finger inder his nose. "If you have anything to say about Ino-chan's choice of clothing, speak with her about it."

"You can't run..? That's too bad," Shino sighed as he went back to walking down the the dark dirtpath that was so familiar to Sakura: the graveyard of Konoha rested beyond the point in the misting scenery. Sakura was used to going to the cemetery daily for blessings of loved ones passing away, but she had never seen it at night...unless you counted movies. "Hurry up, Sakura. You're going to fall behind and get lost."

Sakura didn't even notice him falling farther and farther ahead into the mist, making her jump and scurry as fast as she could to catch up with him.

_._

_._

_._

_The greatest slumber will be death..._

_._

_._

_._

_But, as many don't understand, that it is the start of something great._

_._

_._

_._

_Something so sweet, something amazing and it will make you wish to sing and dance;_

_._

_._

_._

_Death is never the end, but how can we know that for sure?_

_._

_._

_._

_The only way to find out..._

_._

_._

_._

_Is simple._

_._

_._

_._

Sakura followed Shino past the gravestones and the footplaques that with the kanji names of the deceased. She did not feel any fear to this, actually remaining calm as she followed the covered friend she has known for so long. Remaining quiet with all the questions she asked so politely and simple as she could. She could hear the grasshoppers chirping and other bugs humming a midnight tune when she noticed Shino out of her sight.

Becoming nervous of losing her friend, Sakura turned left and right until she found the shadow only a few feet away. She smiled to herself, feeling at ease as she skipped over as quickly as she could over to him, tackling his shoulder playfully.

"You loser! You tried to ditch me, didn't you?" Sakura giggled like the old days, her head looking around. "You know, it's not scary here at night. I like it. So, wheres' Kiba-kun? He owes me big time for not visiting the Shrine often."

Shino still didn't say anything. Instead of using words, he pointed a bony finger downwards to the ground. Sakura shook her head, simply thinking that Kiba was acting like a wolf again and trying to hunt her down and she turned her head; she didn't see the brown-colored hair and the tanned cheeks that she abused with pinches with Ino, the muscles he loved to flex and show off to the ladies at school day and night.

No, instead, Sakura found a gravemark entitled: '**INUZUKA KIBA, BELOVED SON AND BROTHER' **written in silvery bold letters. Her hands dropped Shino's jacket, her heart stopping instantly as she stared at the letters, reading them over and over, over, over-

"What is this..?" Sakur asked in a whisper, a shiver doing up her spine.

"It is Kiba's grave...he died," Shino said softly, stepping back a few times to give Sakura the space she desperately needed as she sunk to the grass. He looked at her through his sunglasses, eyeing show still she looked. "He died on your birthday, Sakura."

All the little snippets of the bonfire; Kiba's flirtacious attitude to her before Ino stole her away for a dance; the little girl guiding her into the woods and finding the door; the menacing eyes Kiba had that looked downright _evil _swamped into her head, causing a crack. Sakura let out a dry sob, her hands covering her mouth as she tried to bring tears to her eyes. That was all she could remember of Kiba...and she figured it was a dream!

The fangs. The black eyes. The ripped skin and flesh dangling from his ribs, arms and mouth.

"H-how did he die?" she asked desperately, unable to look away from the gravemark as she reached out to touch the elegant kanji. "I don't know...how he died, Shino. Please tell me how Kiba died."

They sat in silence, allowing the mist to creep over Sakura's bare thighs as her shoulders shaked, her eyes leaking water down her face and spreading a hint of her seafoam green eyeshadow to smear. She didn't care though. She didn't care if her makeup was ruined, her legs feeling cold as ice on the frozen ground, the noise of people's joyful laughter in the distance while she let out a cry of misery.

She didn't care at the moment. Sakura cared for nothing right now.

After a long while of crying and making stupid hiccuping noises, Sakura wiped her tears and running nose on her sleeve, inhaling as large as she could to bring up a voice of desperation and _anger._

"Answer me, Shino!" she shrieked, pounding fists onto the grass. "How did Kiba-kun _die!"_

"It was you..." Shino simply shrugged his shoulders, watching as Sakura hunched so lamely at the blame given towards her. Reaching his hands out of his pockets, Shino allowed a finger to hook on the lense of his sunglasses and let it fall to the ground with no noise. Opening his eyes, Shino's once delicate eyes were now dark as night, no white of humanity within them as he glanced at Sakura's revealing neck.

_So slender... So pretty..._

"It was you who killed him, Sakura," Shino continued on as he used the hand to untangle the scarf from his neck, inch-by-inch it showed the dangling flesh and meat of his throat rippling. His jaw was disconnected and broken, teeth sharpened to the point of puncturing the toughest leather as a strand of drool slipped out of his ripped lips. A blue-ish tongue, resembling a snake, lapped out to taste the air, to taste Sakura's skin that gave off that wonderful, _mouthwatering _aroma.

_So sweet... So perfect..._

"A Demon was so hungry for you, Sakura...he overtook Kiba's body and consumed his soul at the bonfire and that ruined Kiba's body and mind altogether," Shino explained dropping the scarf to the floor. Next was the hood, and underneath the fabric was Shino's skull bones sticking out like a devil into sharpened horns. "The Demon couldn't take it any longer, so he tried to kill you in the forest...but Ino got in the way and killed the Demon, as well as putting Kiba out of his misery."

Sakura couldn't move at all. She touched the kanji, not wanting to believe in anything Shino was saying...even though it was probably very accurate.

"Kiba was already dead when Ino snapped his neck."

Sakura closed her eyes, tears falling down. It was all her fault now, killing Kiba like that. It was out of her power and his as well; being a simple human who was overtaken by a monster, eaten alive on the inside. She pressed her forehead against the chilling cold gravemarker, trying to send a prayer of apology to Kiba in the afterlife, wishing him no pain and an neverending peace between them.

"I loved you so much, Kiba-kun..." Sakura said quietly. "You were such an amazing friend that I could love... I'm so sorry, Kiba-kun." Her fingers gripped the edge of the gravestones, holding tightly as she felt this overwhelming sensation of tensing and something snapping inside of her.

_'Behind you, Sakura!' _a voice rang right into Sakura's ear, causing her to jump up and swing around. Her little hand grasped onto Shino's neck, her fingers constricting around the male's throat as she stared into the jagged teeth of the monster who had consumed her friend.

Sakura's eyes widened as she held Shino back, his face an arm length away as his own arms scrabbled to scratch something but failing. To Sakura, she felt like she was holding onto something weak, like a bunch of fallen leave that could just _easily _crumble under her fist. She didn't know where this power came from, where this simple-looking move could be in her hands; she could just remember Kiba throwing her skull against the tree before she passed out from the seizure.

"Hold still. Hold still!" Shino howled with a scraggy voice, more saliva dripping off his mouth as he tried to bite onto her arm. "Just _one _bite is all I need! Give me just _one bite!"_

Sakura squeezed her hand on instinct, causing Shino to gasp for air for a moment before she threw him back against a tall Buddha statue and watched him stumble the stone down into rubble, howls if distress and anger rang into the air as she took off down the dirt path to get back to the festival, to find Sasuke and hold onto him.

It only took another long moment for Sakura to realize that the mist was becoming too thick for her to see through, to make out the lights or wherever the laughter of happy people were coming from. She panicked, looking back to the Buddha statue to find Shino's limp body to be nowhere in sight, feeling a cold sensation tingle up her spine as she heard the voice back into her ears, being so gentle to warn her.

_'Behind on your left,' _and Sakura did as she was told. Her hand flat, Sakura striked the adam's apple of Shino's throat and let out a strangled cry when she saw his eyes starting to sink into the socket. As if she knew how to do it, she clenched a fist and punched Shino's belly with everything she had- And he went _flying._

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried out as she tried to take off to wherever she was hearing the voices of people. Her feet instantly started to burn and she tripped on her sandals, skidding her knees and legs to the point that it stung. She rolled over to her bottom to find her legs giving off droplets of blood, oozing just the tiniest bit from the cuts.

_"I can smell you, darling!" _Shino's demonic voice cooed in the shadows, causing Sakura to shriek outloud. "You can try to hit me all you like, but I will _not stop _until I get a sip!"

Sakura rolled to scramble up, but her ankle was suddenly yanked forcifully by Shino. She screamed as loud as she could for Sasuke, for anyone to answer her as she clawed into the ground to try and stop him from taking her anywhere. Shino smile deviously as he pulled on her leg again, bringing her shin to his mouth as he opened his disconnected jaw and-

Sasuke's hand grabbed the back of Shino's hair and snapped his neck back, causing the Demon to shrill evily and try and snap at Sasuke. The Demon God didn't give the hungry one a chance as he grabbed both of his scrawny arms, placing one foot on his back and started to peel them apart, making Shino to finally cry out in pain and try to squirm away. With the noises of pain, Inoichi, Ino and Deidara emerged from the mist, glancing briefly to Sakura's pale features before walking casually up to Sasuke's sides. They all looked so human and simple as Sasuke ripped a bloodless arm from Shino and stood up tall; throwing the arm down and stepped away.

"Deidara, it's your turn..." Inoichi said with a simple sigh as he picked out his cellphone. "I'll call Chi to come over with Chiyo and Sasori."

"Ino-chan, come help me!" Deidara purred with an impish grin as he picked Shino by the ankle. The body started crawling, thrashing and hissing to the three blondes as Ino agreed to Deidara's request and helped to drag him to the trees, away from Sakura.

Inoichi looked over to Sasuke, saluting a finger from his brow before following the two teens into the trees where a loud and haunting scream ripped out only a minute later. Sasuke kept his cool as he cautiously walked over to Sakura and positioned himself to pick her up from the ground bridal-style.

Not registering in time on who was about to touch her, Sakura stiffened and swung her sore leg upward to do a roundhouse kick on Sasuke's side; making the Demon God's eyes widen to the impossible and fall to his knees in a groaning pain, his arms wrapping around his sides as she slammed his own head onto the ground.

_"Oww!" _Sasuke hissed like an angry dragon, making Sakura blink a few times and start panicking all over again.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm sorry!" Sakura cried out as she crawled to his side, her fists clinging onto his black hoodie. She felt like she was going to cry all over again just because she _hurt _her Sasuke. "Are you alright? It doesn't hurt, does it?"

"It hurts, you annoying pinky," Sasuke groaned his frustration as he rolled to his side. Sakura could see his ears beat red and his face looking so pained, like he got hit by a truck. "The hell were you thinking, hn?"

"I was scared, okay?" Sakura blurted out with a pat on his shoulders. She couldn't hold herself back as she buried her face into his shoulder, cuddling him. "I thought you wouldn't come, Sasuke-kun. I thought he was going to kill me!"

"Hnn..." Sasuke pained out with a gruffy exhale. He forced himself to sit on his shins, bringing Sakura up with him, and wrapped his arms around her shoulders and under her thighs. He didn't give Sakura a chance to say anything as he leapt into the air and landed ontop of the trees with ease, like they weighed no more then a feather, and he started jumping his way towards the protected territory of the Haruno Shrine. He could faintly smell her blood on her legs, and it was never the best idea to linger around when one came after her.

Sakura clung to his sweatshirt the whole time, closing her own eyes as she pressed her cheek against his strong shoulder. She did her best to try and register that Kiba was still dead, and so was Shino at this point... Sakura tried her best to feel sad for her two friends, but how could she? They tried to kill her, and they simply were nowhere themselves in the least bit. She felt Sasuke land onto grass, the familiar smell of cherry trees filled her nose as Sasuke settled the young woman onto soft grass. Sakura still didn't open her eyes, no, she was tired and she wanted to stay by Sasuke for a while longer.

Out of the blue, Sakura felt wandering hands start peeling the kimono off of her shoulders, causing her eyes to snap open to find Sasuke starting to undo the obi, holding the edge of it with his teeth and his hands worked on unfolding the kimono-flaps off her small chest.

"What are you _doing?" _Sakura screeched as she tried to scramble away from him. She found herself at a loss when his legs pinned her thighs down, his thighs squeezing her legs together as he continued on with a serious and stoic expression, his eyes scanning her body.

Sakura's face went red when she looked at his face, holding the obi between his teeth as a little glint in his eyes sparkled in the moonlight. She froze. She had heard of this kind of scene in books Ino had read, and movies she watched out of boredom to find the couple...doing things to each other. Her heart pounded horribly at the thought of Sasuke bringing this to _that _point in a relationship.

She didn't feel ready _at all!_

"Sasuke-kun, stop!" Sakura tried to push him off, but it seemed that her strength she used on Shino and Sasuke's side wore off, because Sasuke took her wrists and pinned them above her head. Shutting her eyes, she whimpered lamely at the idea of what Sasuke could do next.

Exposed to the cold night in her thin, white strapped dress -usually used for long underwear- Sakura panted in fear and anxiety when she felt Sasuke's black bangs tickling the skin of her neck. She wasn't ready for him to let his hot tongue to stick out and slowly stride up her flower-stem neck, slowly making it's way to the middle of her throat as she gasped loudly. It stung her skin, Sakura realized instantly, and it felt like a match was lighted and pressed into her skin- soon becoming a numbing pain of _cold _like cooling frost of snow.

Sakura shivered helplessly when Sasuke moved his lips to her collarbone. She bit her lip to hold back a weird feeling in the back of her throat, just begging that it wasn't a moan.

"He scratched you here..." Sasuke whispered so delicately against her soft skin, "and here, too..." He sucked on her sensitive spot of her neck and shoulder coming together, making her spaz out into shakes underneath him as he lapped up the little strand of blood; licking his way to the cut to heal it with his given power by licking the wound, and his saliva will do the rest. Sasuke was not as skilled in healing others, since he would usually take his mouth to suck on cuts on his wrists and arms, but he thought himself doing a good job anyhow.

Sakura started squirming again, making Sasuke struggle to find the actual cut on her shoulder made by Shino's thrashing claws. "Baby...calm down and let me do this," he whispered in a tone that made her freeze, and pretty soon, she fell limp under him like a helpless animal. Sasuke smirked against the strap of her dress before licking the cut on her shoulder, making her quiver a little as her hands stayed above her and allowed his hands to slide down her body, pressing down her sides to feel if anything was broken.

When he found none, Sasuke pulled himself back to examine her face; all red and tired looking, Sasuke found himself attracted to it, wanting to bend back down and kiss her face until she fell asleep. But he was not finished. He noticed that Sakura was bubbling slight goosebumps on her arms, and her shivers came from the cold. Sasuke stripped off his black sweatshirt and forced Sakura to sit up limply, making him to dress her in the sweatshirt and neglect the kimono Ino spent hours perfecting on Sakura's doll-like body.

Once Sakura was inside his overly large clothes, Sasuke went back to work in his dark jeans and matching black t-shirt and gently held her leg with both hands, cradling the sensitive flesh in his palms as he bent down and started to suck the overly-sweet blood off her skin. She made an uneasy whimper, but he ignored it and continued on with his licks and kisses.

The blood was overpowering his senses much more on her legs, making his inside beast wish to crawl out and make some more blood emerge from her wounds. He closed his eyes and kissed Sakura's knee so lovingly and gentle, sealing off the gash from him from going any furthur. He worked on the next leg, where Shino had clawed her ankle, and settled himself to do this last part before allowing her to start moving again.

He refused to have her hurt. In pain, or upset for whatever reason.

Pulling his tongue back into his mouth, Sasuke gently set down Sakura's gorgeous leg to the soft grass, looking up to find her arms wrapped around herself in his sweatshirt and her face buried into the fabric. He breathed to relax his urges before crawling a bit closer to her side and pulled her into his awaiting lap. Sakura did not fuss in any means, and gradually rested her head on his shoulder and he pressed his cheek ontop of her now-ruined hair. His thumbs rubbed her back, trying to soothe her in the best way that he could without making her afraid of him.

Sasuke closed his eyes and breathed. "You did a very good job, Sakura..." he said quietly. He felt her move her head a little to look up, but made her remain in the position for him to smell her hair. "You used your Forbidden Flower strength to try and protect yourself before I reached you."

Sakura didn't respond, only pressing her face back into his neck and tried to get that scary image out of her mind of Shino's demonic possession. It was simply too much for her to handle anymore.

Feeling her anxiety, Sasuke moved his head to press his mouth onto her hairline, kissing her forehead in the most sweetest way she could ever feel around him in this life. Despite his voice being flat as always, being so stoic and emotionless, Sakura could just hear the appreciation and adoration that was in his voice.

"Thank you, Sakura."

=xxx=

When the patrol party returned to the Shrine, Sasuke had carried Sakura into the living space on the second floor and settled her on the cushioning sofa in there. Pakkun was already present inside the territory and laid by the opened window with his ears on alert for the littlest sounds outside. Inoichi, Chi, Chiyo, Sasori and Deidara fashioned a meeting circle infront of the fireplace, Sasuke joining as well; and Ino took her place to cuddle with Sakura, who still hasn't said anything since Sasuke healed her.

"It's okay if the kimono got dirty," Ino cooed softly as she pet Sakura's hair, her friend's head resting on her shoulder. "I'll clean it and make you wear it another time when nothing can get it messy... But you owe me another time to do your makeup, alright, cutiepants?" Ino kissed the hair of Sakura's head and snuggled her like a teddy bear as the Demons allowed their meeting to start infront of them.

Sakura's emerald eyes watched Sasuke's back -which was infront of her and only a few inches out of her reach- as he stood with his back straight, tall and proud as he used his voice of a leader. Her heart thumped a bit as she watched everyone pay attention to him... She was amazed.

"Has there been any other possessions of humans?" Sasuke asked in a strong voice, his hand continously rubbing his chin as he looked to the Yamanaka adults. "Anything near seduction of the humans by them..?"

"Na-ah," Chi chirped with a serious expression. "Some stop by us, some passed to festival."

"We tried to get as many as we could, the stronger ones at least, but some did pass because we were outnumbered at some point," Inoichi added in for his wife as he squeezed her hand thoughtfully. "But we can't be too sure that possessions took place properly to consume their souls; it was too crowded."

"Some of the Demons allowed their original hunger-looks to come out, and the humans took it as a prank to scare children at the festival... An old woman nearly figured it out, though," Sasori counted on beside Chiyo, who nodded. "Chiyo had to step in and instruct the hungry ones as _actors. _Thank goodness the old lady bought it."

"And that boy who tried to get Sakura," Sasuke said. He felt Sakura's form stiffen a bit but soon relaxed when Ino cooed at her and buried her face into Sasuke's sweatshirt, inhaling deeply.

Deidara shook his head. "We couldn't do anything to save him... Ino ripped his head off and I destroyed the remains in the woods. They won't be able to find his ashes in the dirt, honestly." He looked down in shame for killing a kid he knew very little of. He soon found a comfort when Sasori reached over and rest his hand on Deidara's thigh, rubbing gently until the blond man forced a smile.

"We can't keep this up forever, Sasuke," Chiyo said darkly, yet so careful not to act so surprised by people's lack of reaction. "If this keeps up, humans are going to _notice, _and it's going to be a Witchhunt all over again."

"Hn," Sasuke muttered. Silence took over the room besides Sakura's deep inhaling as she started to slumber off inside the cocoon of Sasuke's warmth and scent.

"I think...we should take Sakura to the Demon World," Chiyo finally said. "We need to keep her safe in the Uchiha Kingdom, and we need to start getting her memories and powers back as soon as possible."

"She has just shown the signs of her strength returning." Sasuke's eyes flickered to stare Chiyo down. "I don't think I can make such a thing happen. She's not _ready _for our world yet."

" But _when _will she be _ready, _boy?" Chiyo growled snottly. "Do you want to keep her here where both Demons and Humans can look for her and try to hurt her _again? _I bet you would like that."

"No, I don't."

"Then make a choice, Sasuke. Make that choice for your bride's life and your future." Everyone looked down, refusing to meet Sasuke's eyes that shot around to everyone, just to see if they have their own opinions about this whole ordeal of Chiyo's blabbering.

Sasuke turned his head to look at Sakura's sleeping face; her baggy sleeves were on her mouth and she was curled on the couch, her head resting on Ino's lap as the blonde Demon played with her long hair. He looked at that angelic face that kept him from insanity and thought about her own wellbeing in this world since she had awakened as the Forbidden Flower.

"...fine."

_._

_._

_._

_This world is not safe for you anymore..._

_._

_._

_._

_There will be so much more hell to pay for when I sneak you away._

_._

_._

_._

_I have no shame in my decisions, and I do not regret my answer._

_._

_._

_._

_Please find yourself within you and come back home...with me._

=xxx=

AUTHOR'S ENDING NOTE- :D... Hi c: What do you think will happen next chapter, ne~?

Remember to Review, Follow, Favorite or do something to make you smile! o3o Suggestions, ideas, music is all allowed to be spoken. HAVE NO SHAME, MY LOVELY READERS! KITTY LOVES YOU.


	14. Chapter 14

Is late because Kitty is flatass sick and busy with college crap ;w; Please know that Kitty loves all her readers and hopes that you will all understand that life comes first, and then reality will throw bricks at your face (wear helmets, okay? :D). I am still sick, and it's nearly April- ALMOST KITTY'S BIRTHDAY, FOR THE WIN! Let's celebrate by being awesome -puts on sunglasses, coughs-

I have recently got a boat load of questions on things in particular to _Tasting Flesh -_don't worry, this is not like the rant on Chapter Three, I assure you- and I am very grateful that you amazing people ask questions :D Questions are very good, and Kitty will be more then happy to answer them for you guys to see. So! Without further adiou (sp?), let the questions commence!

_Will there be lemon?_

Ahahaha xD I actually get asked this a lot for this story. Ahem, well, that will actually depend on you guys, honestly. I'm not the one to write _very _detailed and steamy things for my story (also known as smut). But lemon may be a bit different o3o I know that there are _children _on this website, who thing they can sneak past their parents to read naughty _naughty _things and think of themselves as the coolest kid EVAR...derp.

I will think that over for a while, because I don't intend on doing it right away (you know how long it took for Sasuke and Sakura to meet up, right?) but it's all going to be on YOUR guys' shoulders c: If you can somehow prove to me that I should write a lemon, please notify me. You guys need to be mature and not be in it for the naughty things, okay? It's not going to be worth my time writing something if all you want is steamy goodness and shibangshibang... What the hell am I saying?

_Why can't Sakura remember anything?_

Because that is part of the story C: If any of you have read the manga that I named inspired this story, _Black Bird, _then I think some of you can get the idea of the reasons why Sakura doesn't remember (but...it's not totally accurate to the manga, so no spoiler there). Anyhoo, it is part of the story, and it also gives me the chance to play around with Sasuke and Sakura's relationship when she was growing up (it's pretty effin' cute, in my opinion)!

_Is Sakura a Demon/Demon God/ etc..?_

Sakura is a species of the Forbidden Flower, there is no actual name for the 'creature' that she is, but she is not a Demon or Demon God because she is mortal. The Forbidden Flower is 'bred' from the human race, but that doesn't specify to make her higher then a human or lower then a Demon. She is somewhere in between and we shall learn more as we go along.

_Why doesn't Sakura go to school anymore?_

I got asked this a lot and I never answered ;w; Sakura graduated a year earlier then her other classmates, who would be graduation from school the summer of Sakura's eighteenth birthday. Since Sakura is a shrine maiden, she is not totally required to be educated onward for college (even though her GPA and grades surpassed most xD She's a smart cookie) her future career was obviously going to be at the shrine, since it is a family ordeal. I have seen this done in Japanese dramas when the character graduates early to fufill the family business.

_Why do you ignore the bad Reviews?_

Because they are simply not worth my time c: If they don't like it, that is their choice. I do not live to please everyone who reads and I have my right to ignore the bad.

So yep, I hope this answers some questions for those who have been curious and I haven't had the chance to properly answer c: You know that Kitty loves it when her readers aren't too confused or feel neglected by me, ne? Anyway, you guys all know what to do for the past 13 chapters; Reviewing, Following, Favoriting or doing nothing will make me very fuzzbally and happy! :D Thank you all so much and I hope you all have a wonderful day!

=xxx=

_._

_._

_._

_The choice has been made of where I shall meet my fate._

_._

_._

_._

_I have no wonder of what lies on the other side, but I would be so instinctive..._

_._

_._

_._

_To think for the worst, to expect the pain and to suffer the consequences._

_._

_._

_._

_Is this really what fate has brought me to? And, now that I think of it..._

_._

_._

_._

_You are my fate._

_._

_._

_._

**T**a_s_t**i**n_g _F**l**e_s_h

Chapter Thirteen

Sasuke sat in the same spot at the Haruno Shrine as he does every morning, watching the sun come up with no emotions plastered on his face, unlike the other Demon species scurrying around the territory of Konoha in general. The Yamanaka family has ventured back to their house to _pack _for the journey through the door -the one that Sasuke used to get to this world- and they planned on closing their flower shoppe without warning and make it look like that nobody has ever set foot into the soon-to-be vacant housing; opening doors for another person who would dream of owning their own business with independence, and those Demons had the power to do such a thing. Deidara and Sasori were somewhere in the somewhat forest of cherry blossoms, commencing into their romantic relationship alone to what would happen in the Demon World, since Deidara has never been anywhere in that world with his own kind all around him; Sasori giving the blond man assurance that the redhead would stick by his side and will treat him to something more pleasant when they register their own room with a single bed...

As Sasuke started to let his head wander about his home, he started to remember his Japanese-styled 'castle', where his family was waiting for his return with his bride. He could just imagine his own private quarters, the comfortable sheets and plushed mattress of the futon bedding he would refuse to share with anyone. He never decorated his room like his mother did with the one she shared with her husband, of course, but he could think of the particular weapons he left on the floor and would have to pick them up himself when he went back home (since those servants of the Uchihas feared to touch the prized weapons).

"Sasuke-kun?" The called prince turned his head to see the sleepy faced Haruno Sakura rubbing her dark eyes with the sleeves of the sweatshirt he placed on her the night before, making his chest clench a little bit when she stumbled a little over and slumped by his side. Her emerald eyes sparkled in the barely-there sunrise as Sasuke looked at her very stoic. "Where did everyone go?"

"They have jobs to do," he said simply and turned his head towards the trees again. He wasn't comfortable with saying that they were leaving the Human World, but it had to be done eventually. "We plan on going back to my world and you're coming with."

Still consumed with tiredness, Sakura blinked a few times and itched out a desperate yawn, noting how tired she was from the previous night's activity involving that hungry Demon chasing her in the graveyard. Sure, she wanted to freak out and hunt down everyone to scold them but her conscience was getting the best of her; making her think that this was suppose to be for the best of her, and Sasuke would be homesick... She couldn't put that burden on herself if Sasuke missed his home, and she will gladly trust him that she would have to follow the idea of moving off. She leaned her whole upper body, arms wrapped around herself in Sasuke's sweatshirt as she curled into a ball, and pressed herself against Sasuke's side and instantly felt him stiffen.

Sakura smiled a little bit as she cuddled her face into his fresh appearal of a black t-shirt and dark jeans, inhaling his scent that made her thoughts numb all her problems away, just like his own clothes reeked his masculine smell she could grow addicted to. "Why do you come here in the morning, Sasuke-kun..? Do you ever sleep?"

Sasuke's eyes glanced down to look at the long, pink hair shifting in the small wind that blew the slightly chilly spring air of the morning. "I do." He swallowed and let his eyes drift back to the trees fluttering. "I prefer to watch the sun come up in this world; it's different in my world. It is not orange and pink, but rather lavender and grey."

"Is everything different in your world?" she asked so innocently that it made Sasuke's stiff muscles relax a little.

"Yes... Humans and Demons are meant to be different, so our worlds are different too," he explained so simply. Afterwards, they both allowed the silence of morning take over until the first waking bird started chirping its melody to summon its family.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura mumbled so sleepishly, "I'm still very tired..."

"Then go back to sleep," Sasuke whispered flat, but the hint of gentleness was so visible to Sakura that she cuddled even more closer to Sasuke's side.

"Tell me a story..."

"Hn," Sasuke snapped his head to look at the top of her head lolling on his shoulder, as if it belonged there -and Sasuke knew it was meant to take its place there-as his eyes stayed focused on the little hand slipping onto his thigh and resting there as she settled in better in his warmth. He just hoped that she didn't feel his heart starting to stutter within his chest.

"Tell me the story of when I was born," Sakura said so softly. "I don't remember anything about it and I am curious...of what it was like for you."

Similar to Naruto's hyperactive attitude for the story, Sasuke was taken aback by the different scenario with this particular lovely by his side. Granted, Sasuke didn't have a problem telling Naruto the heartmelting story of the night of Sakura's birth, but this was different. Totally different. With her, it was like telling a speech infront of a crowd that you had to reherse and wasn't allowed a slip of paper or ink upon the hand to cheat off of.

This girl had some kind of _magic _towards him to not act so normal around her.

Hating to disobey _her _request, Sasuke closed his eyes and looked back to what the past was like, as if it was centuries before the current time. He hated how time seemed to be so slow for this immortal God... But the memories were just as beautiful as a yesterday smile he saw on her face.

_Sasuke opened his eyes on the couch inside the Haruno's livingroom, looking to his side to find that his older brother, Itachi, was already dozing off and making his usual gurgling snorts as he struggled in between the sleeping state and the awake state. Finding it annoying to listen to his brother's noisy grunts, Sasuke swung his leg up and kicked his respected brother in the ribs to jerk him awake._

_A hissing noise was recieved when Itachi glared over and dared to launch himself onto his brother when the low, deep voice of their father snapped them out of their wishful chance to wrestle. "Don't. You're in a very respected house and the women need as much quiet as possible for the sake of the baby."_

_Itachi instantly nodded in understanding and rolled off the legless couch and went over to the recently made cradle that was on the ground infront of the fireplace, getting warmth for the upcoming arrival. It was constructed five days ago, thinking that the baby was to be delivered in that time when Mebuki complained for cramps, it now lays empty and wishes to rock something fragile. Itachi used his pinky finger to touch the cradling leg and watched it rock from side-to-side._

_Sasuke simply groaned at his father and ran a hand through his black hair. "They have been doing this since this morning. What is taking so long for a baby to come out?"_

_Fugaku looked up from his book to peer at his estranged son. "You should never rush a baby coming out of its mother, it wouldn't be healthy for them. Human babies especially are noted to have difficulty 'finding' a way out into the world. Apparently, this one likes to take her time."_

_Sasuke instantly quieted himself then, thinking of what is going on strictly upstairs in the bedroom where Mebuki and Kizashi sleep. Sasuke's mother, Kizashi and Chiyo are there, helping the labored woman give birth since the idea to take a human delivering a Forbidden Flower at a hospital was...not customed to humans, per se. Giving birth to a Demon from a human is much more difficult and dangerous- But! As Sasuke forces into the minds of others, the Forbidden Flower is nowhere near the species of a Demon or a Demon God; it was in between, and it was surely giving Mikoto and Chiyo a mouthful to complain about for sure. On the inside, Sasuke was rather excited for the baby to come, and he was anxious to see the baby in that little cradle right infront of him that Itachi was playing with out of mere boredom._

_Every once in a great while, such as this time, they would easily hear Mebuki's whimper and groans of pain from her contractions. Sasuke was only educated in bringing life into this world in the simple steps possible, even for a six-hundred year old Demon God himself: Have sex, wait nine months, baby comes out where the male went into the woman. He didn't know much about childbirth...or children for that matter, but he planned on changing that description within his mental resume after this one is born. Hearing Mebuki now, along with Kizashi's words of comfort, Sasuke wondered what it would be like to be in such pain because another living being in within you and you had to bring it into the world all by yourself; with all the strength you had and the energy you put into the process, all for a baby._

_His baby._

_Even in the times he spent with the married humans in their world, Sasuke always refered to Mebuki's swollen belly as _his _baby. Kizashi and Mebuki found no trouble with it, since they have not figured out a name for the little girl they were about to have in their little home. It only took a few times for Sasuke to say it for everyone to join in calling her 'Sasuke's baby'. He liked it, but he would never tell anyone that._

_Both Kizashi and Mebuki have fallen to the idea that they would allow Sasuke to try and handle babycare, and get involved with the baby when it came to cuddles, bathing, feeding and other such things that would be out of Sasuke's mind to try and do. Although, what they didn't know already is that Sasuke planned on trying to feed the baby and give her the attention she deserved. Too bad that he didn't know anything to do with babies. Being the youngest child born into the Uchiha Clan in general, Sasuke has really never encountered an infant unless it was at a ball, where guests came with their little babies to show off. _

_Itachi, on the other hand, helped raised Sasuke since he was already a man when Mikoto gave birth to Sasuke, so Sasuke has been itching his older brother for pointers and advice of 'how to properly hold a baby' or 'what will happen if the baby starts hiccupping?'. And just because Itachi loved his little brother so much, he promised not to tell Mebuki or Kizashi of spoiling the surprise._

_"What if the baby turns out to be a boy?" Itachi muttered teasingly to his father, causing Sasuke's already pale face to go five shades whiter. "You know, I hear sometimes human doctors mistaken the gender of the baby."_

_"Impossible," Fugaku growled to his eldest son. "Chiyo concluded that the baby was a female, and you dare to test her medical talents?"_

_Itachi simply shrugged and went back to playing with the cradle. Sasuke kept his death glare settled on his brother's head, just hoping that it would pop like a balloon to shut him up. His wish became halt, however, when Mebuki's contractions actually made an echoing sound for the keen ears to hear from the thick flooring as she cried out in agony. Sasuke looked up whent he sounds of footsteps scattered across the ceiling, making it noticable that Chiyo's elderly moves were quick and Mikoto's heeled feet were urgent and worried._

_"Calm down, Sasuke," Fugaku ordered softly as he went back to reading his thick book. "She's on her way now."_

_"How can you tell, Father?" Sasuke asked without looking away from the ceiling with an intense expression. He was biting his lip out of mere impatience._

_Fugaku smirked a little without answering. Surely, his son couldn't take up the smell of a newborn emerging like the king can. He could simply remember the time when Mikoto threatened to bite his head off whenever Fugaku ventured to close while the wetnurse was preparing for the arrival of both Itachi and Sasuke, simply because Mikoto didn't know if Fugaku was going to make the poor nurse mess up in catching or-_

_"It hurts, Kizashi!" Mebuki's cries echoed throughout the shrine. Fugaku thought of Sasori and Pakkun as lucky bastards since they left the building before all this happened._

_"Lemme check if she is-"_

_"Kizashi, I swear, if you leave my side to look down my legs, I will rips you in half!" Mebuki howled as she held Kizashi's fingers hard enough that Fugaku heard his joints cracking painfully. Fugaku shook his head sorrowfully, feeling sorry for his friend that he was now suffering what Fugaku had years back. As he glanced to his youngest son, he noticed that he was turning his own thin lip red from constant chewing._

_"Sasuke, calm down."_

_"Hn..."_

_"Mebuki-chan, it is time to push!" Mikoto's hyperactive giggle rang through the ceiling, causing Sasuke to grip the armrest until it started to snap into splinters._

_=xxx=_

_Sasuke was now pacing in the livingroom with that simple, blank stare to nothiness as Fugaku finished the last page of his book and Itachi found some amusement in watching his younger brother wobble around and mutter inaudible curses towards time and human's pace here and here; yet his face was completely blank and emotionless as he continued to stomp around silently, just wishing to break something with his bare hands. The shrieks and whimpers from Mebuki ceased and an unknown shrill of cries flooded the room about a half hour ago, causing Sasuke to stand up..._

_When nothing happened, that was when he started pacing. He wasn't worried, he was just becoming impatient._

_Those cries he heard, was weak and way too young to be coming from any of the adults that lingered in the shrine, making it obvious that it was something Sasuke had been waiting for some time already; his chest thumped when he heard the whimpering cries from the unknown source, and even wanted to growl out to the noise when it went quiet, wanting it to make more noises to assure that it was alright in the other room. Fugaku had to always assure the younger son every few minutes that it was normal and the delivery will be settled here shortly._

_Sasuke just didn't want to wait anymore._

_As if answering his unheard demands, the shouji door slid open and stood Mikoto with a bright smile planted on her youthful features. She was cooing, as she only would do to something that got her excited (which, in the Uchiha family's defence, didn't take all that much) and she was hopping on her little feet for Itachi and Fugaku to get up and follow her. She was speaking too fast for Sasuke to care for a listen, but he slowly registered that the remaining males in the room didn't give him a single glance as they ventured out of the room and bowed to Chiyo -who seemed to have popped out of nowhere- and escort her way into the livingroom with her hands filled with a bundle of blankets._

_Sasuke's heart stopped._

_Chiyo's old face glanced Sasuke's way briefly, a cat-like smile upon her wrinkled face as she slowly strolled over to the heated fireplace and settled the bundle inside the little crib that Sasuke forced Itachi to stop fooling around and left the room without another word at hand, sliding the door shut from Mikoto's prying eyes and shooed the queen back upstairs to tend to Mebuki's resting state and Kizashis'. Sasuke vaguely remembered that Kizashi had been bitten by an infected Demon and was suffering from stomach issue and constant lack of energy, and it was amazing that Kizashi had forced himself to stay awake for his beloved's labor pains and need for her husband's attention and handholding._

_Finally getting the peace and solitude he was wishing for the past few hours, Sasuke realized that he wasn't _entirely _alone. His head slowly turned to the small cradle he helped construct and saw the little dangle of the lime green babyblanket from over the edge. It was bothering him as of right now, so he took slow, silent steps over to the little crib and got to his knees; reaching a large hand to pluck the corner of the cute blanket and flipped it into the cozy box-_

_Sasuke found the face of a newborn baby, the first he has ever seen in centuries. It had a very chubby, round face and filled cheeks resembling the color of roses; so red and plump with the flushness it had. The eyes were closed and the little fists were curled above her head as the very tiny fingers twitched against the faint color of its pink hair. Sasuke became curious about that, wondering how would that color grow as she got older. The little hands, however, made Sasuke's hands do its own movements..._

_Sticking out his pinky finger, Sasuke leaned a bit closer to the freshly bathed body cuddled in blankets and all and carefully poked the flimsy knuckle and suddenly found the baby girl squirming with a faint gurgle, and her own hand curled around the appendage with the weak grip a human would have. Her face scrunched until she forced her big eyes open, revealing a sudden flash of emerald shine that startled Sasuke a bit. He knew Kizashi had faint green eyes, but he didn't know that the inheritence would make everything so much brighter. She looked so much like her father, yet she was all her own features that made her so unique and special._

_Out of the blue, the baby started cooing up to Sasuke and squirmed around in the cradle, her hand still latched to his finger. She made a happy noise, spit starting to bubble from her little mouth and a her gummed teeth grinning. Sasuke couldn't help but lean closer, just to see every mark she had on her face and there was none - She was simply perfection within the first moment he placed his black eyes on her._

_He felt the whole world melting around him, becoming alone with this one and only being right infront of him that was a simple baby; so little and scent of a newborn flesh, hot and red in the face..._

_"Hello there," Sasuke muttered in a surprisingly soft tone. His pinky curled a little inside her grip, making her little mouth form into an 'o' shape as her attention switched towards his palm. Her other hand tried to move on its own, causing problems for her since her muscles and nerves didn't do what it was commanded. Sasuke's eyes softened to a degree that seemed unknown to others if they were to glance his way._

_"You're very curious...and little," he continued, his voice becoming more quiet and simple under the heat of the fireplace. "Very little and fragile."_

_The baby made a simple cry of amusement, her face scrunching with the bother of her other arm not latching on properly to his sleeve. Tilting his head to the side, Sasuke watched as the baby started to play around with the energy of a hyper pup, making it so unhuman for a child to be only a few hours old and try to be so active with herself. She wasn't human after all..._

_She was Sasuke's bride._

_"I have never seen a newborn baby before...you're the first one," Sasuke spoke softly, his other hand reaching inside the crib and allowed her other hand to grasp his thumb and become more pleased. When he heard the baby giggle so happily, he smirked. "You have a big forehead...and little hands, nose and little feet. Pink hair and green eyes..."_

_The baby cooed a bright giggle, sending the echoes throughout the warm room. Sasuke's eyes closed when the baby dragged his thumb into her mouth and tried to bite him, making a gurgling noise to try and play; he glanced down and smirked. "Your parents want to name you Sakura. I like that name; it is like the tree you have in this world and mine, that is the only thing we share between our worlds..."_

_Sasuke kept himself quiet for a while, just to listen to the noises that the baby makes. Never before had Sasuke enjoyed the weird noises that humans make out of their mouths and noses; he simply found this little thing adorable - and he was never going to tell anyone that but her when she understood him a bit better. After the long while of watching and listening, an alien noise started to hum outside the opened window, taking Sasuke's attention in a way that no one wanted to witness: frustration and the evil dominance that the Uchiha family possessed took way of Sasuke's gorgeous features as he glared to the emerging glow of hungry eyes and drooling teeth of Demons._

_Of course, these Demons were the poor kind -the kind that Sasuke found to be so foolish- and they figured they could get what they want just by simply begging. And that is what they started to do..._

_'Can we see the baby, please..?'_

_'She looks so cute and sweet. Allow us to play with her for a little bit.'_

_'We're a little hungry-'_

_The last question was not even said as Sasuke bared his teeth and literally _growled _at the opened window, causing the baby to stop making noises herself altogether. The shrilling screams of the hungry Demons dispersing from the window, pleasing Sasuke to ease his tensed shoulders now and turn his attention back to the baby..._

_Who simply looked at him curiously before reaching her hands up for him to hold her._

_Sasuke was taken by surprise by the baby not crying out of fear, since he has scared Demon children often by even glaring. He was very hesitant at first, but he slowly reached into the crib and was gentle to wrap his long fingers around the baby's ribs and lift her into his lap. When this was performed, the baby did a toothless smile and made a happy noise when she found a spot on his lap, laying back onto his arm and cuddle into his belly. Sasuke's free hand slowly traced the baby's faint pink hair, admiring the bravery she had, and just being a few hours old._

_He swallowed shyly. "You are...very special, Sakura."_

_As if understanding him, the baby squirmed happily in his hold. She cooed and giggled a bit more as she grabbed his fingers touching her head and smush her face into his palm, as if kissing his hand in the sign of affection; and that simply made Sasuke's heart melt._

_"Very special."_

Sasuke glanced down to the now wide-awake girl resting her head on his thigh, seeming so comfortable and calm to be this close to him. He was surprised all over again to just see her relax and take in the story he had just told. He could hear her heart thumping hard against her chest, but her breathing was so calm... This was a good sign in Sasuke's case.

Sakura nibbled her lip shyly before speaking. "I like that story, Sasuke-kun. Is that really true? Everything that happened..?" She rolled her head to look up to him with a small glitter in her eyes, as if she was hopeful for something else.

Sasuke stared before nodding. "Yes."

With that, Sakura beamed a bright smile and flushed her cheeks adorably. Despite being a twenty-year old, Sakura was now acting so childish and free; being like she was lovestrucked for the first time in her life and she was enjoying it to the fullest. She pulled her head back into the pillowing position and pressed her cheek into his leg and her hand held onto his knee, saying to herself and him that she didn't intend on moving.

Careful to be himself, Sasuke raised his hand and carefully tucked a lock of her pastel hair behind her ear. Before he could retract his hand, however, Sakura's own little hand reached up and grasped his index and middle finger. She pulled his hand back and placed it upon her neck, forcing it to stay by brushing her thumb across his knuckles. Sasuke's chest twisted in the sweet pain he liked swirling in his ribs, obeying her silent wish and kept his hot hand on her fragile neck -the most vunerable place on any living thing- and she took the challenge to trust him with her most fatal point. He loved every minute of it.

He could feel her pulse, feel every breath she inhaled and exhaled as she relaxed under his hold.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura called in a soft whisper, not breaking the emotion surrounding them alone. "Can you stay by my side when we go to your world? I don't want to feel alone... I want you to stay with me."

Sasuke closed his eyes, taking in her words carefully and locking them away somewhere no one but _Sakura _can have the key to. He breathed in, inhaling the sweet cherry blossom scent and her own smell that would drug him easily. "Aa."

He could just feel Sakura smiling against him.

=xxx=

Sakura played around with her long hair, finding nothing else to do as she watched Sasori move left and right over and over again. Sasuke had left a while ago without saying why, but he was 'kind' enough to wake Sakura to get her off his leg and make her comfortable; but now here she was, no one to talk to or hang out with to the point that she could die from boredom! She was dressed now in her purple summer dress (as told by Ino) and had her hair down...not unless she add a touch of Sasuke's sweatshirt into the attire; she claims that she was getting cold, and no one has said anything about it since. But still, as this lovely teen sits on the porch like a good girl, she can't help but wish to break _something _to free her anger og being left alone-

"Sakura."

Nevermind that.

Pakkun wobbled up to Sakura's side and plopped himself down before scratching his ear with his hind leg. He made a long grunting noise before sneezing. He looked up to see Sakura smiling down to him, as if he was an answer to her prayers. "Are you doing well today, Sakura?"

"I'm doing just fine," Sakura nodded mostly to herself before she started to fiddle with the strings to Sasuke's sweatshirt hood. "Where have you been, Pakkun? I feel like I don't see you enough anymore..." She pouted a little bit. "Do you have a girlfriend or something?"

Pakkun barked a scruffy laugh. "Nah-ah, I was just checking around the neighborhood dogs to see if they can watch things here while we're gone. Chiyo is going to have my fur for a scarf if I don't come along with you guys."

"What would they need to watch here?" she asked curiously.

"Because," Pakkun's upperlip curled into a braggin smile, "we canines are known to protect our loved ones from danger, from the things you can't see. That is why we are man's best friend; both Human and Demon man!" His curly tail wagged in excitement, causing Sakura to smile as she looked away.

"Cats are pretty cute, too," Sakura included.

Pakkun fell over. Sakura watched him perform of what looked like to be a seizure of shock, twitching and making this odd growling noise like he used to make when he ate too many marshmellows. Sakura giggled as she reached over and picked up the pug, settling him upon her lap and cuddled him like a teddy bear; pressing a smooch ontop of his head.

"But you're _adorable_, Pakkun. No cat can ever replace you!" Sakura cooed sweetly as she smushed her cheeks against him. "I'm sorry if I disturbed you." She scratched his ears softly with the tips of her fingers, slowly coaxing Pakkun's growls into purrs.

"Ngh...just don't say it again," begged Pakkun as he rolled limp. He was now in pure heaven.

Sakura giggled and glanced up, seeing Sasuke arriving with that same look on his face; so serious and dominant, but also something else that Sakura can't grasp all the way. Recently, Sakura has started to find herself curious of Sasuke's features and personality carefully, always coming closer to his body and taking the chances of touching him -but it was always very little, from tips of fingers to tugging his sleeve- and she was always respectful for it. As well to that, Sakura was finding herself...attracted to Sasuke, and she finds herself rather nervous for it.

Sakura wants time. Time to know Sasuke better and time to remember the things that made her...feel this way for him so long ago; she wanted that form of closure with herself as soon as possible. And, maybe someday, she can have a happily ever after with this new lifestyle she was thrown into.

She inhaled, breaking a sweet smile when Sasuke looked at her. Sakura was careful to set Pakkun back onto his feet, and he gladly scampered off when he saw a squirrel in the distance, and she got up from the porch and walked over to her dark prince. She fought back herself from skipping like a child, but she did let a hop escape herself as she stopped infront of him and he too halt.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura chirped with a smile, assuming that he needed something bright to look at.

Sasuke, on the other hand, simply stared down at her. She slowly felt herself regretting the approach, but it was soon drowned with confusion when his large hand came from his stuffed pocket and carefully grabbed a lock of her pink hair. Looking curiously at it, as if it was the most oddest thing he has ever seen, Sasuke rubbed the strands in his fingers carefully before tucking the lock behind her little ear. He glanced to her face and saw how the blush was starting in her cheeks, yet her face was so blank that he had to fight back the smirk.

"You're still wearing my clothes," Sasuke said as he refered to the black sweatshirt that contrasted from her pale features and bright hair. He noticed her shiver and nod shyly as she looked down. "That's fine. You need to stay warm..."

"Uh-huh," Sakura squeaked. Her green eyes were looking everywhere else but at him, and she couldn't help but sense his amusement. She swallowed thickly and shifted her weight on her feets.

"I spoke to everyone else and I have decided to bring you along first," Sasuke explained next as he let go of her hair and placed his hand back into his pocket. "It would be best if we leave right now; the Yamanakas will bring your stuff lateron."

"Eh?" Sakura perked her head up. "So soon? What's gonna happen if we leave before everyone else? Where is everybo-!"

"They've decided to allow us to go first, for protection..."

Sakura's face fell a little. "Protection..." She didn't like the idea of everyone acting so accordingly for her sake, like she was the most fragile thing in the whole world. No, Sakura wanted to take herself into her own hands and be her own guard! She knew she could do something worthwhile and show everyone that she isn't weak.

Noticing her discomfort, Sasuke inwardly grunted and took the same hand out once more and reached to hook his first two fingers with her pinky and ring finger. He knew that this was a bit over the top for him _and _her, but he wasn't the kind of person who was verbally comforting...neither was he the physical kind. Sasuke didn't let go when her body stiffened, and he did his best to be quiet when he spoke.

"It's okay..."

Sakura didn't stop herself from leaning forward to press her head on Sasuke's chest. Sasuke, being a head taller then her, was able to look down to the top of her hair as she _cuddled _her cheek against his bicep and sighed softly. His heart was just pounding hard and he knew that she could feel it against her soft skin; but she simply pressed herself closer. Sasuke didn't wrap his arms around her -like he used to do back in the day- but he allowed her to reach up and use her free hand to wrap around his neck in a gentle hug.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun," she whispered sweetly against his chest, her eyes closed. Sasuke stood still as stone as she clung closer to him, the closeness of their bodies startling Sasuke with an odd electric tingle jolting up his spine. "Thank you."

"Hn..." Sasuke's eyes softened to be half-lidded as he pulled back gently, their fingers still hooked together, and he started walking down the trail to the rocked wall. "We need to hurry, I sent a message to Dobe and I can just hear him getting impatient."

Sakura giggled sweetly as she willingly followed him, her grip on his fingers tightened as he led her past Konoha for the last time. It took Sakura a while to actually register that she was leaving her _world; _the one she was born into and raised in, going to school with normal people and went to normal shops and places to meet friends. She was leaving the Shrine that was said to be her future and home for the rest of her life, but now...

Sakura stole a glance to Sasuke. _'Now...he is said to be my future.'_

It wasn't that she didn't want a future with Sasuke -of whatever she was suppose to be to him- but she couldn't help but feel so lost with herself around him. She doesn't remember much about Sasuke, what her feelings were to him or how she can explain that she feels something now for him. She would constantly question herself if she dared to say that she loved Sasuke, or that she was just taken away by his good looks (and who wouldn't fall for Sasuke, ne?). But for now, Sakura would keep herself at the secret that she has a little crush on Sasuke, and nothing more.

No, it is only a crush.

The walk to the forest seemed so short to Sakura, just having her head filled with her crush and saying silent goodbyes to Konoha one last time when she encountered the doorless frame that haunted her on her birthday. Looking up to it, Sakura could recall the ghost of herself chanting for her to follow. Thankfully, Ino explained that she was capable of bringing small mental images from the past to the present...whatever that meant. Sakura didn't remember owning a red cloak in her childhood.

Then again, she didn't remember her childhood all that much.

"Is this how you got here, Sasuke-kun?" she asked softly, admiring that actual beauty this door had. Looking so old and worn out, and nature took the time to decorate the cracks and broken edges with green veins and leaves. She turned to see Sasuke nod absentmindedly. "How can you... I don't know," Sakura waved her hands around in slight frustration, "open the door? Do you say a magic word or a button that is hiding?"

"You ask a lot of questions," Sasuke stated with a soft sigh, letting go of Sakura's hand and approached the door. "Some things never change." He raised both of his hands and _leaned _against an unseen shield in the middle of the doorframe, as if something was there. Sakura's mouth dropped open, and Sasuke couldn't help but try and show off a little as he focused all of his energy into the invisible thing, causing an eruption of colorful sparks and lightning-styled shrieks. Slowly, a cloud-like form swirled around within the doorframe and hummed, the obvious smell of cold and frost invaded Sakura's nose as she watched carefully with great interest.

"Wow..." Sakura sighed in a dream-like tune, her hands gripped to the black sweatshirt she was wearing.

Sasuke nodded. "It is going to be a bit cold, so you need to keep that sweatshirt on." He turned his head and held out his hand carefully, silently asking her to take his hand that she knew was already warm - and so is his body. "I won't let you go, Sakura," he added in softly, assuring her small worries away.

Sakura took his hand with a smile and held on tight. "I trust you, Sasuke-kun!" she declared with a determined 'humph'. Sasuke simply smirked and walked slowly into the clouds, slowly melting away into the greying darkness that Sakura had no idea what was on the other side.

Sakura inhaled and exhaled, looking at the last of Sasuke's arm when she took her first steps through the door to the Demon World.

_._

_._

_._

_I never thought that I would see anything so different in my life._

_._

_._

_._

_Never before had I seen such a different color of the world..._

_._

_._

_._

_And here, with you by my side, it is not so scary as I thought it would be._

_._

_._

_._

_In the cold, you hold me; In the moment of fear, you speak to me..._

_._

_._

_._

_Please don't let me go._

_._

_._

_._

Sakura buried her face into Sasuke's shoulder, shivering from the chilliness nipping at her bare legs, ears and cheeks. She could stop herself from shaking as she clung to Sasuke and her other hands gripped his hand that was said to guide her through to the next world. She exhaled a shaky breath before shutting her eyes tightly.

"It's cold," she said out of the blue, allowing Sasuke to listen to her carefully. "It's really cold in here, Sasuke-kun..."

Sasuke didn't respond, which Sakura did not mind. He was busy with something else as they both _floated _in what Sakura could have guessed as the universe in a nutshell; stars, metalic strings zipping by their bodies like shooting stars. Milkyways swirled in some places with the blending colors of blue and purple hues and shades; the small planets of diamonds and other gem-like jewels sparkled, and Sakura started to name them as the planets she knew from memory.

She looked around now, interested and happy to share this moment with someone 'close' to her. "It's really pretty here, Sasuke-kun," she whispered quietly, hoping that it will get him to talk.

It didn't. Instead, Sakura felt something wrong as the feeling of Sasuke's fingers disappeared from her grip. Pulling herself back, Sakura couldn't find the handsome face of her dark prince, finding instead a woman's face...

and a red cloak.

Emerald orbs widening, Sakura bit back a cry of fear as she remembered the horror of realization this person carried on her back. The red clothes and the pale skin was all too familiar, but the additons added to her was something she couldn't ready herself for; big, brown eyes that were the similar eyeshape to Sakura's, and short hair that resembled the color of dark chocolate cake that Sakura could eat all day. The overall facial features, however, was all resembled to Sakura. From the doll-like lips, rosy cheeks and soft skin that was like looking into a mirror.

"Y-you..." Sakura whimpered, unable to finish her sentence.

The girl's hand graced upward, taking Sakura's hand that she held with Sasuke's as their fingers linked together perfectly, fitting the missing puzzle in such an eerie way that made Sakura's heart stop. The girl smiled, her lips curling sweetly as her brown eyes sparkled.

"Who are you?" Sakura blurted out. "Where is Sasuke-kun?"

She continued to smile and look at her and Sakura's hands together. Her voice was so similar to Sakura's as well, but different in tone. "I am just like you, Sakura... I am a friend of Haruno Sakura, I am the past, present and future of you; I am you."

"What is your name..?" Sakura asked softly. She gripped the girl's hand tightly, just as she did with Sasuke's hand before he disappeared.

She smiled, pulling Sakura by the hand and somehow changed the scenery from space to the same meadow she was first encountered with the unnamed female in the red cloak. As Sakura glanced during the change, she saw the same heartshaped birthmark on the girl's left hip, exactly like Sakura. Together, they both sat on the grass on their shins, their hands still together as the setting went into place of a grey sky and colorless grass and trees, making the two girls the only colorful things in this new setting.

"Your name?" Sakura asked once more, hoping with all her might that she will answer.

The girl smiled, her eyes softening as she settled both their hands on her lap. Looking down to see the matching skin tone both girls shared as her delicate fingers touched Sakura's soft knuckles.

"My name...is Nohara Rin," she answered sweetly, and Sakura knew from that moment that things were changing to something she couldn't grasp right away.

_._

_._

_._

_The Forbidden Flower has the flesh of a Savior..._

_._

_._

_._

_Blood to heal the dying, Flesh to impower the weak, and the body to rule kingdoms._

_._

_._

_._

_Only one can be born at a time, and the distance between the births are great._

_._

_._

_._

_The Gods choose who will take her as the bride, and the fate is sealed..._

_._

_._

_._

_But there is no such thing as happy endings._

_._

_._

_._

=xxx=

AUTHOR'S ENDING NOTE-...-wheezes like a sick goat- I can't spoil too much until next chapter D: So sick...the only thing that keeps me going is you guys having a great day...-looks into distance- I see a light... oAo

Remember to do those things that Kitty likes, please, make a Kitty feel better by Reviewing, Following, Favoriting or doing nothing. AND SMILE!


	15. Chapter 15

NOTE THAT THE TYPO WAS A MISTAKE IN LAST CHAPTER. Sakura is eighteen-years old, not twenty. Please remember that Kitty was sick and slightly delusional for checking for errors; her illness is still bothersome and she can't tell the difference between oranges and grapefruits (one is bigger..?). So, yeah, Sakura is not twenty...she's just a baby right now xD Please, forgive Kitty of her little mistake and the confusion that she placed upon all of you oAo"

I took April off because it was my birthday month and I wished to have a tiny break from writing, simply so I could enjoy the spring weather (I got snow on my birthday, funny, no?). But I'm back now and I promise not to leave you guys without a notice again! I'm so sorry about that D: Hopefully I can make it up to you with a new chapter..? You guys know the drill, yes? Review, Follow, Favorite or do nothing that will make you happy!

=xxx=

_._

_._

_._

_The dark truth is usually hidden beneath the lies._

_._

_._

_._

_Beneath the truth is the reality of life._

_._

_._

_._

_Tell the truth, you find the reality that was covered by a lie..._

_._

_._

_._

_It only takes a voice to make that happen, right?_

_._

_._

_._

**T**a_s_t**i**n_g _F**l**e_s_h

Chapter Fourteen

"My name...is Nohara Rin," she said quietly as she started to fiddle with Sakura's fingers, finding amusement with herself as she looked at the look-alike between the two. "You can call me Rin though, I don't like being so fancy."

"Rin..." Sakura tried out for herself, getting a happy smile in return from the said girl. She nodded quietly and slowly pulled her hand back to settle it on her lap, her fingers drumming her purple dress nervously. "Rin, what am I doing here? What do...you want?"

Rin's chocolate eyes glimmered sweetly as she stared into green ones. She smiled to big that it was making Sakura a bit uncomfortable. "I want to let you know that you don't have to be scared of me anymore; I'm here to help you."

"Help with what?"

"With everything that comes to a danger to you, silly," Rin _laughed _adorably in Sakura's face, causing the pink-haired girl to fume in her cheeks. This type of reaction didn't come from Sakura as often. "See? You're starting to act like your old-self once again. I miss that little Sakura, she was so cute!"

The moment of silence puddled into their conversation, making Sakura wish that she knew a way out of this greying world. She couldn't stop herself from thinking that this is where Rin was residing, living in a colorless place and left alone. Loneliness is something Sakura couldn't handle well, and she was certain that this Rin character had the same personality when it is dealt with others. Sakura looked down, ignoring Rin's polite and simple stare and overcame the feeling of an awkward place of not belonging here.

"You're shy now, I can see that," Rin cooed softly as she reached up and pet Sakura's head. She felt the soft warmth Rin gave off through her fingertips and slowly eased her muscled infront of her. "You are so different now...I miss the old days when you would run around and try and attack Sasuke. It was so cute." Rin gently wrapped her hand around Sakura's head and pulled her close, resting her pink head on her chest as her cheek pressed against the pastel hair. "Although, I think the old you is still hiding inside - Yes, I can feel her now and she's jumping for joy to see me."

Sakura's green eyes looked up to Rin's serene face, finding total peace within herself yet a bubbly jolt inside her stomach. "I could communicate with you when I was little?"

"Aa, every time you fell asleep and went off into our world," Rin whispered against her hair. "We would play games and talk your whole slumber away with the other girls and I..."

"Where are the other ones?" Sakura asked as she pulled her head back from the comfort. "Where are they now?"

Rin's smile slowly dropped into a sad frown, her eyes still glittering with an odd story to tell. "They are hiding within you, just like the little you of the past." Rin pointed to Sakura's chest carefully, as if telling here where everyone else was hiding. When Sakura stiffened, the smile returned as she tried to ease her. "Oh, it is alright, my dear. They are simply sleeping inside you, waiting for you to wake up and be strong."

Sakura pressed her own hands to her heart, hearing the steady beat of the organ inside her. Her eyes closed softly as she curled up. "Why... Why don't I remember _anything? _This is so annoying!" she stammered roughly as she pounded the greyish grass with little fists.

"It is okay, child," Rin smiled as she cupped Sakura's face with both hands, bringing their foreheads together. "Once you remember the important night that Sasuke had confessed...the night he confessed his loyalty and devotion to you, that is when you will _remember. _It just takes time, Sakura."

Under her closed eyes, Sakura felt tears slipping through and trickle down her face. She hiccuped and snuggled her own forehead to Rins', relishing the warmth and softness of Rin's odd similar, broad forehead. She could feel all of herself falling into a place of lost, unable to find her way home without a light in the tunnel. Forever lost in her own mind. Rin's advice -her own words of wisdom- didn't ease the reality that she was going through; of losing her memories of what she could only guess that was only brightness and pure joy, and only find herself in the coldness of being hunted.

"Rin...why are you here?" Sakura asked. She opened her eyes carefully, blinded by the tears of hatred for herself as she could see the blurry image of Rin. "Why aren't you sleeping like the rest of..._us?"_

Through the blurred pain, Sakura could see Rin developing her own tears as she forced a toothly smile on her doll-like face. Carefully, Rin pulled Sakura head down to press a careful, chaste kiss on her head. The feeling of a connection between them oozed in that simple kiss, as Sakura felt it, and she could only hear the messages behind it all before Rin even spoke.

"Because...I had failed my duty as a Forbidden Flower," she whispered against her pale skin before she pulled all the way back, allowing her to look Sakura over once more with a sweet curiosity. "Do not make the same mistake I did, my dear... Do not cry and you will fight."

Sakura rubbed her lower lids to get rid of the fresh tears before looking at Rin. She found her reaching back for her hood, covering her youthful face with the red silk of her cloak over her brown hair. After returning to her previous look of a look-alike to Sakura, Rin got onto her knees and leaned forward, pressing her pink mouth to Sakura's forehead.

"Be a good girl for Sasuke, okay?" Rin giggled. She stood up and gripped her red cloak before blocking Sakura's face, startling her with the redness that resembled blood.

Sakura's heart thumped painfully against her chest as she gasped. "Rin?" Sakura cried out as the wrapping of the silky fabric tightened around her body, constricting around her head and neck as she tried to reach out for something- _anything _to hold on to. The chillyness returned in harsh winds as something hard and smooth smacked against Sakura's nose, her face completely buried in the powdered and prickling thing. She had no idea what this was, but her head was numb and nauseating.

"Ahow..." Sakura whimpered as her fingers laced into the prickling strands of what Sakura realized was grass. Out of the blue, Sakura felt hot, masculine hands wrap around her shoulders and gently pulled her into a lap, cradling her gently in his hold. Her little hands instantly smacked her own face to rub the soreness on her nose and cheeks. "Oww..."

"You alright there?" a fuzzy voice asked her, the hand brushing the pink strands away from her closed eyes. Sakura's eyes cracked open, the brightness of the sun blinding her for a moment from being in the darkness for so long, no color either, as she took in the odd colored shy: the lightest shade of lavender with greyish-white clouds hovering in puffs with light violet streaks, making Sakura find the sky so easily with the pure white glare of the sun somewhere in the corner. In her line of vision, Sakura found the giant blob of gold and tan. It was an odd contrast to the sky, Sakura figured mentally, as her vison started to come back and visualize the blob into a face.

It was slow for Sakura to calculate the face properly. The face was a muscular round shape, and the cheeks had these three distinct whisker-like scars on each side -and Sakura would agree to herself that it fit well with the geeky smile he had. Deep blue eyes sparkled flirtaciously as the gold blobs formed into spikey, blond hair of sunshine...

"You took a hard hit there, you know," the face said a little too sweetly, bending down closer to Sakura's face. "If I were you, I would've covered my head with my arms and hands!"

"Ehh..." Sakura gurgled as she blinked a few time.

"You know," the blond man purred, "you're really cute. I think I'll just keep ya here until you feel all be-!"

"EEEEEEH!" Sakura screamed in a high-pitched tone, stinging anyone's ears as she swung her hand back and...

_Smack!_

Sakura slapped the face of sunshine with the Forbidden Flower's strength she had yet to control herself right into the whiskered cheek, causing his whole body to fly a good amount of feet away until he collided with a black-barked tree and resulted the plant into splinters. Sakura cried out and curled into a ball sitting up, shaking as she stared at the blond man groaning in intense pain as he crawled out of the dustcloud of woodchips Giant, angry tears swelled in Sakura's eyes as she glared at him.

"Why'd you _hit _me, ne?" the blond guy cried out as he held his bleeding nose. "I was just trying to be nice!"

"Don't scare me like that! Who are you anyway?" Sakura demanded with a sharp tongue as she pointed with an accusing finger at him. "Wheres' Sasuke-kun and what the _hell _gave you the right to get your face so close to mine?"

Strong and dominant, yet gentle hands gripped both of Sakura's shoulder, startling her all over as she looked up to find Sasuke's stoic face looking down at her. He shook his head quickly to get rid of the white fluffs from the door's universal mist as he brushed Sakura's shoulders too before looking at the mess she already caused to his world already.

"I see you met Dobe," Sasuke muttered with no interest as he whispered into her ear.

"Oh, his name is Dobe?" Sakura tilted her head to the side as she found him jolting up with the nickname.

The blond growled and flashed pointed canines, much like Sasuke's whenever he was irritated with something trying to feast upon Sakura's arm or leg. "Oi! My name is not _fucking _Dobe, it's just a horrible nickname that _Teme _gave me to grind my gears. The name is Uzumaki Naruto, at your service mi-lady," Naruto purred again, as if he never got hit in the first place as he sprint infront of Sakura and took her hand. "I am nothing more but a humble noble to this Uchiha-duck-ass here, and I am very please to be slapped by such a pretty girl such as yourself." Naruto winked and caused Sakura's face to flood with her blood.

"Eh..." Sakura's brow twitched in annoyance, reminding herself that this was not Kiba right infront of her.

From the second he winked, Naruto bursted out laughing his head off. "Bahahahaha! Relax, girly! I have no intentions on stealing you from Sasuke-teme -although, who could resist me, ne?- I'm already married to my sweetheart and I promised her that I wouldn't have anymore girls drooling over me when I come home."

"Dobe," Sasuke bit out in a grunt as he gripped Sakura's elbows and lifted her to her feet, gently settling her to her feet. "Stop being an annoying twat and speak."

Naruto suddenly pouted and crossed his arms. "I can't believe Sasu-Uke returns home after abandoning me for _weeks, _and comes back with a pretty girl to replace me and not even introduce me to her! How rude of you, man. I'm heartbroken."

"Tell it to someone who gives two shits," Sasuke rolled his eyes, his hands going back to rest on Sakura's shoulders. She didn't brush him off at all and he took mind to that.

"My name is Sakura," the only girl chirped in shyly as she looked at Naruto with a polite smile. Sticking her right hand out, she did her best to take back all her anger that was focused on this Uzumaki character, although she didn't forgive him yet. "I'm sorry that I hurt you with a tree..."

"Now theres' a royal person with class," Naruto cooed with a wiggle of his fingers as he gently gripped Sakura's wrist and planted a gentlemen kiss ontop of her hand. "You know, I think I will dump Sasuke-teme and come serve you instead."

With the odd vocabulary, Sakura looked back up to Sasuke for answers. "Nobles serve under the royal family as a 'right-hand man', as you may say. My parents have their own and this foolish mistake here is mine."

"Ah, but I'm no sidekick to this turdface," Naruto chuckled when Sakura giggled at his other name for Sasuke, causing the dark haired man to twitch his lip. With a simple bow, Naruto stood up and stretched his arms out as if he was presenting himself at a grand party. "I, Uzumaki Naruto, will save the day. You need something nice to drink, I will get you the finest wine for the lovely lady! You need a handsome shoulder to cry on when I kill the bastard with my bare hands? I will get on my knees for you, mi'lady, you can count. On. That."

Sakura couldn't help but smile bigger and giggle. "That is nice to know, Naruto."

"Oi, oi, and for starters," Naruto eyes the black sweatshirt on Sakura's upper torso and falling to her knees, "we can start with this. You smell too much like a Teme, that it's getting me sick... Wanna wear my jacket? It's wind resistant and _very _cuddly; my wife wears it all the time!"

Sasuke's lips bared the sharp teeth and a growl that reminded Sakura of a wet cat as she shook her head, wrapping her arms around herself in Sasuke's own clothing. "No, thank you. I think this to be just fine, honestly."

"I see you got her falling for you already, bastard," Naruto sighed as he eyed the Uchiha prince. "Too bad she's the only chick who was lucky enough to get a hold of your clothes and have the guts to wear them."

"Where is Kakashi?" Sasuke spat out, losing his patience by the very minute.

"Don't be so fussy, Sasuke-sama," another male voice startled Sakura to make her head drift to one of the trees -the bark black and the leaves so dark green that it didn't seem normal for a vegitation to Sakura's opinion- to find a grey-haired man sitting so casually on a thick branch, an orange book open and his face buried deep into it. Removing the item at hand, Sakura found the face to be covered by a fabric over his nose and mouth and a headband hovering over his left eye. He seemed older, built with muscled and strong-looking features that made both Naruto and Sasuke weaker as his only visible eye crinkled into what seemed to be a smile.

"See, you got this lovely lady here," he said as he rolled off the branch and landed on his feet. "You don't want to make her first time into another world a reminder of your icy attitude, do you? Relax and enjoy being home."

"Kakashi." Sasuke wasn't going to show much of a returning gesture of praise, as much as he is pleased to be back in his home. His grip tightened lightly on Sakura's shoulders as he jerked his chin outward to the mysterious guy, signaling another introduction. "This is Hatake Kakashi... He is my mentor and a friend of the Uzumaki family."

"Oh," Sakura blinked as she smiled shyly to him.

"Please to finally meet you, Sakura-hime," Kakashi said as he dipped his head in a gentle bow, tucking the orange book into his back pocket and covering himself with the cloak he was wearing. He turned his attention back to the tall, dark and handsome fellow who still had a sour look on his face. "Now, since we are all friendly with each other, how about we return back to the castle before your mother has a fit, hm?"

A sudden brightness inside Sakura swirled in her belly, turning around to Sasuke with a glitter in her emerald eyes. "I'm going to meet your mother?" she asked, as if she didn't hear Kakashi properly.

Sasuke looked down to her and simply nodded, allowing Sakura to jump in surprise as Naruto let out a roar of joy, letting the idiot grab Sakura's sleeve and tug for her to follow him. She followed willingly as she looked around the new enviroment that looked so similar to her own backyard, but so _different _at the same time! The colors and the very define shape of things where tweaked, but it was a very fine difference that would easily take Sakura's breath away. She took note of everything she saw as Naruto pulled her along with a strong yet gentle grip...

The trees were black bark and the deepest shade of green; the soils was pure black and the grass looked like it would slice you into pieces easily if you're not careful, the sky was lavender with pinches of grey and violets and it looked so beautiful. The air too was different, and Sakura couldn't describe it, but it seemed much more clean- fresh, wet and refreshing compared to the air back in her world that was polluted and the stench of civilization, waste and fire was frequent.

As Sasuke followed with Kakashi just a foot behind him, he watched as Sakura's chin tilted back, right, left and down. Taking in everything as she can with a glimmer in her eyes and of interest when she barely brushed her fingers on the onyx-colored rocks with sparkling specks of diamonds, become more and more curious as his best friend hauled her everywhere. In his mind, Sasuke found it very amusing to watch her act so young again, like when she remembered everything, and he was able to share the moment with her without even knowing his presence staring at the back of her coral head.

=xxx=

Ino fumed openly as she plucked a piece of bark off of the dark tree, finding it more then annoying that her own parents ordered her to hold onto her best friend's package of goodies that will be important while they transport everything else into the given hut by the Uchiha family. Ino knew she was living alongside the noble family that serves the Uchiha, but she has never met them yet and she wasn't too happy with the idea of serving under Sasuke (not much of his family, but the thought of being _lower _then Sasuke pissed her off) but her mother would always say otherwise with that adorable smile on her face.

"Make happy!" Chi sang as she cuddled her head under Inoichi's chin, causing her husband to stiffen and then start flushing in the face. "Make happy, Ino!"

"How in the heck can I make the best of it when Sasuke can make me do his slavery work, Mommy?" Ino cried out as she clung to the wrapped things of Sakura's clothes, some makeup Ino picked out from her own collection that fit Sakura's eyecolor and the music box that she found in Sakura's bedroom that she remembered was her favorite thing as a kid. "Besides, what does that make of us since we're back in this world, ne? We're not special."

"Special?" Chi questioned with the tilt of her head.

It was Inoichi, while running his fingers through her naturally bleached hair, who specified for his wife. "She is refering to our title, Chi."

"Yamanaka...friend!" Chi clapped her hands childishly at the idea. "We friends with Uchiha!"

"I know that," Ino sighed as she sat down on the overly-soft grass, glancing at the lavender sky. "I just...I don't know, don't like this?"

"Well, you want to do this for Sakura, ne?" Inoichi chirped in to cause his daughter to glare threateningly on instinct. "See, now all you have to do is to be there for Sakura. Not too hard, is it?"

Ino sputtered a barely audible response, making Inoichi do the gesture of cupping his hand to his ear. This angered Ino a bit and she literally shrieked 'No' into her father's ear, causing her mother to jump a bit out of confusion before reaching to cuddle her daughter. Chi was not stupid when it came to her daughter's uncomfortable stature.

"Ino be good girl," Chi mewled as she kissed the top of her head gently and petting her hair. "Ino Mommy's girl!"

"I know, I know," Ino grumbled with a heavy blush as Chi smothered her daughter into her inherited breasts. After a moment, the daughter of the Yamanaka Clan soon cooed to her mother and returned the cuddles, leaving Inoichi to suddenly stiffen and turn his head over to the thick brush with critical eyes. Ino didn't notice right away until her father started growling warningly to the unknown scent she had just picked up in her little nose. It was an earthly scent underneath the grass and dirt (ironic, no?) and it had the _feeling _of boredom fuming out of the pores so easily. Peeking behind her mother's shoulder, Ino looked to see who was coming toward her scary dad with no fear.

Naturally tanned skin emerged from the leaves and revealed dark, lazy eyes of a slightly slumped body carrying it around. He was very toned and muscular, hands shoved in his pockets as his mouth opened to let out a large yawn; his canines sharpened naturally before he snapped to Inoichi's face, noticing the demanding stare of danger written in the teal-colored eyes. One of the hands came out and scratched the dark brown hair that reminded Ino of a pinapple so well.

"Yamanaka?" the guy asked in a slur, somewhat borderline between awake and dreamworld during the daytime. The dark eyes stared back to Inoichi without worry of fighting, seeming so calm and cool around the man who was taller and more _muscular _then him!

_'He seems like a lazy ass...' _ Ino sniffed to herself as she pressed her face closer into the pale shoulder of her mom. She didn't understand why this simple twig was nowhere on the verge of tears under her daddy's violent face (unlike the other males, both humans and Demons, fear over with tears like the wimps they are).

"It depends who is asking, kid," Inoichi said in a very low, demonic tone. Ino simply had to snicker at the lack of reaction from the teenage-looking man. "What do you want?"

"I was sent by my father to see you and meet your family," the boy drawled with an annoyed sigh. "God damn, he said that you might act like this when I first met you; something that you Yamanakas' would be a bit loud and troublesome. What a drag..."

"Wait," Inoichi stiffened an inch higher with his eyes wide as plates. "Nobody said that except Shikaku!"

"Duh, he's my father... My name is Nara Shikamaru and you must be Inoichi," Shikamaru said lazily as he pointed to Inoichi's paled face and then dragged to Chi, who was tilting her head to the side impishly while Ino is behind her and peeking all-too-cautious. "You're Chi, Inoichi's wife. And..." Shikamaru was lost now, staring into Ino's deep, pupil-less eyes that was glaring icly at him.

"Ino! Ino!" Chi clapped for attention as she gestured her daughter to stand up. Obeying her mother's wordless command, Ino stood up and crossed her arms, like she used to do back in her high school when someone pissed her off.

"I'm Ino, Chi and Inoichi's _daughter," _she empathised at her title, glancing to Inoichi to make sure that he was on task of being the Big Papa Bear.

All her hoped for her dad to rip the boy into shreds for staring at his baby girl for so long smushed into poo as Inoichi exhaled a jolly laugh and wrapped his arm around Shikamaru's shoulders and _hugged _him. "You know, I bet Shikaku got hitched with that lovely Yoshino gal! Haha! I knew he had it in him; you have your mother's face and your old man's hair!" Inoichi smiled happily as he messed up the confused Demon's pinapple hair. "Sorry for the slight scare, kid. It has been way too long since I've seen Shikaku, I would've never guessed that he would actually consider having a kid!"

"Ahem..." Shikamaru sighed a bit as Inoichi started to lead himself and the Demon into the brush, asking him for directions to their designated place of living. Bright smiles and rainbows was all that Ino could see as she sent imaginary bombs and grenades as she snarled at the sight of the obvious _Bromance _her father and a strange, lazy kid made after thirty seconds of meeting.

"What...the hell _happened?" _Ino scowled as her way too innocent mother stood by her, equally confused by her husband's strange behavior towards the same gender. Ino's head snapped in fear to her mother's calm expression. "Mommy, what the hell is wrong with Daddy? Is he sick or something?"

Chi blinked calmly before smiling sweetly. She didn't verbally answer her daughter's worrysome rant and went on her way to follow the fading boys with a smile and hands behind her back, skipping in the dark grass and humming for her girl to follow at quick haste. The blonde teenager fumed for another minute before letting out a high-pitched shriek and ran after her mother.

_._

_._

_._

_Take me to a magical place_

_._

_._

_._

_Where things are so weird to me, it drives me nuts!_

_._

_._

_._

_Hold me hand, pat my head like a child..._

_._

_._

_._

_Don't let the monsters rip my heart out._

_._

_._

_._

Sakura's jaw dropped as she found herself infront of the back-gate of the Uchiha castle. After sneaking past the villages that resided around the grand model of a ver, very, _very _tall and big traditional Japanese-style residence fit for an emporer and a family of thousands; the color of a strong bronze and deep coco-colored iron that also matched the tiling of the roofs stood out from the deep and dark forest, a red lining around the windows barely made out to Sakura's gentle eyes as she found the decoration of lanterns, uchiwa fans painted on the walls, and the soft flutter of flags of navy-blue hanging from either the ledges or thin strings that start from the gutters and ended to the brick wall that surrounded the marvelous building. Her blood boiled in nervousness as she realized that this is where Sasuke grew up and his family owns, causing her head to spin a little with the idea of encountering anymore strange Demons or the idea of seeing a building that was bigger then the Haruno Shrine. Sakura could hear the hush voices rumbling the stone behind the wall, and found that she could also sense the weird presence of the occupants in the surrounding villages, yet she can't see a thing with the arriving mist and the dewy feeling of water clinging to her bare legs slowly.

Sakura unconciously gripped Naruto's hand a bit too tight, causing Naruto to shriek out in pain and fall down on Sakura's side. The pink haired woman gasped and let go of his now purpling hand and knelt to him. "Naruto! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you!"

The blond Demon gurgled a groan before opening his blue eyes, slowly smiling brightly as if he was hit by Cupid's arrow: flirtascious and sly. "You look so pretty from this angle, Sakura-chan!"

Unuse to the terms of compliments, Sakura's cheeks puffed as she stood up and kicked Naruto in the gut out of mere frustration. The blond laughed in triumph this time without the Forbidden Flower's strength trying to kill him. "I can see your panties too! They're _adorable!"_

Sakura's face reddened as she grabbed Naruto by the collar and started shaking him with her strong hands and arms. "You stupid jerk, why do I even try to help you out! You're a pervert, aren't you; I can see it in your eyes! Gah! You're just like Kiba-kun, like brothers or something - YOU LOOK LIKE HIM TOO IN A WEIRD WAY! Stop it!"

Sasuke encountered his bride and friend 'fighting', and found it more then pleasing that his lovely was winning on her own hand. With a clear of his voice, Sakura's eyes darted instantly to him (just like she use to do when he made a noise) and she _smiled _with a tint of pink in her pale face. She dropped Naruto like a bag of rocks and went over to where Sasuke stood with Kakashi coming up silently, not speaking much since they left the door that brought them to the Demon World. He smirked a little with soft eyes, reaching with one of his hands to get that damn stray hair and place it back to the other pink waves of her soft hair.

"You're hyper," Sasuke stated cooly as he traced her jawline, noticing that she wasn't paying attention to what he was doing.

"I'm nervous," she corrected with a smiling pout as she swayed her weight from each foot to the other. "I really never thought... I don't know."

"You will be fine," Sasuke grunted softly as he dropped his hand, now having her notice Sasuke's ministrations and blush a shade deeper. He eyed for a second of the blond who was struggling to get up and calling to the wall for his wife's name over and over in a slurring voice. Rolling his eyes, Sasuke leaned forward to whisper into Sakura's little ear. "Why not help the idiot with standing straight and you can stay by me when we enter the compound."

"Is that what you call it?" she asked with a shy smile.

Sasuke nodded. "This is called the Uchiha Compound, where I live."

"Ohh!" Sakura praised as she twirled around and went over to Naruto and telling him that his position over a rock was not appropriate with a woman around when Kakashi casually came up to Sasuke's side and exhaling a entertained laugh.

Sasuke's black eyes narrowed. "What?"

"You are very soft with this lady, aren't you?" Kakashi whispered quietly as possible for Naruto to be unable to hear while Sakura woke him up. "I don't think I have seen you this polite even as a little child; you seem to hate the world."

Sasuke simply rolled his eyes and made a 'Tch'-like noise under his breath, causing Kakashi to snicker and leave Sasuke's side to join Naruto. Speaking of the hyperactive blond, he was currently pawing at the 'door' of the brick wall, wailing his pleas for the other person on the other side to open while Sakura stood in utter confusion.

"Come _oooon! _Lemme in, you guys! I'm _starving," _Naruto cried out with a sniffle. "Ma is suppose to make ramen when I came back; you can't let me starve now, can you?"

"Why is Naruto talking to a wall?" Sakura asked quietly to Kakashi when he approached. The masked man smiled down to the pink haired cutie.

"This is the way in. Sorta like a backdoor," he explained. "Only special people can open it from the outside and inside. Please, milady, cover your eyes." He motioned gently to Sakura's pale hands, which obeyed with a smile as she shield her emerald orbs carefully. With this, Kakashi's visible eye crinkled in a smile as he reached up to his own face to remove the headband covering his left eye. Pulling it up gently, Kakashi exposed his other eye, a crimson red color with three commas twirling in sync; aiming at the solid wall with a critical eye, making a silent rumbling under the earth and causing the wall to slowly cripple into dust and making an absolute perfectly straight 'doorway' into the castle grounds.

"How did you do that?" Sakura asked in a surprised expression when Kakashi gave her the okay to uncover her eyes. "There wasn't a door here, or a gate with the chains, was there?"

"Very special people can open into the kingdom," Kakashi explained simply before walking through and leaving the lovely lady to stand with confusion. Once Sasuke made his way over to the Sakura, he knew ignored her questionable stare as he silently held out his left hand.

Sasuke noticed that his left hand was the one with the ring Sakura made specially for him at the Spring Festival. He couldn't help but feel the swell of pride and graditude that his very own bride (even if she doesn't remember much) was willing to make him something that would symbolize their binding relationship that he _hoped _would take part sometime soon...just before it would be too late.

Sakura smiled and took his hand, taking Sasuke's thoughts out of his own conscience when she cuddled her head on his arm. "I remember that you and I would hold hands like this when you would take me outside; and sometimes you would carry me if it was cold or raining, or if I was tired."

Sasuke watched her carefully. "Really now..."

"Uh-huh," she nodded. "You would pick me up from school and carry me in your arms while I held the umbrella for the both of us." She gestured her free hand to pretend to be holding the shield from the raindrops, just like she would do as a child and Sasuke had her in his strong, protective arms.

With that, Sasuke couldn't help but smirk. "Aa." He gripped a it tighter to her little hand and tugged, feeling her fingers grip around his pinky and ring finger. She touched the ring and a numbing flame sent bolts upward to Sasuke's neck, causing his neck hairs to stand up a bit. "Come on..." he said as he looked down to the floor and entered his own home with his new bride, minding the instant halts of feet and conversations going to a close as eyes stared upon the two.

Sakura was suddenly taken by the feeling of fear with the numerous beings just _looking _at her with blank faces (not exactly like Sasuke, since they were being so happy and cheery prior to crossing the wall). She found people with either bright as sun or dark as night hair and wore very _elegant _clothing; some wore earthy colors and most wore navy blue or purple shades with black lining. Once she got a better look at the people who are staring, she noticed the ones with the dark clothes on had the uchiwa fan imprinted on the back or upper sleeves, much like she has seen on Sasuke's attire - and the others wore a swirling insignia that was orange, which Sakura sort've reconized on Naruto's back.

Speaking of the hyperactive nutcase, Sakura found him standing in the way of three people she did not know or remember: A tall, blond man with tanned skin and wore a blue apparel, a redheaded woman (with the length that touched the ground) and wore numerous shades of orange that it resembled flames, and the oddest one of black hair, pale eyes and wore a ruby-red outfit with a dark shawl draped around her shoulders and covered most of her upperbody. Sakura met the gaze of the pale-eyed girl, and instantly felt a heating blush when she smiled shyly and waved, the stranger's face beating red as well.

Once Naruto noticed the look the pale-eyed girl was giving, he spun around with the large grin and yelled for Sakura and Sasuke to come over; which Sasuke did not argue as much as he silently led the small girl over. Naruto purred and stroked his own whiskered face as he gestured to the three people standing behind him, all looking at Sakura with sparkling eyes of curiosity.

"Sakura-chaaan," Naruto announced with a gleeful chirp, "I would like to introduce you to my folks! My father, Namikaze Minato and my mother, Uzumaki Kushina-" pointing to the tall man and redhead woman "-and this lovely woman over here-" he spun around and hauled the pale eyed lady into his arm and nuzzled his face into her hair "-is my lovey-dovey, super-duper, sweetiepie of a wife! This is Hinata!" he announced proudly before pressing his mouth onto her neck. He pressed numerous kisses onto the milky skin his shy wife possessed. Sakura had the natural instinct to look away from the married couple to give them a bit of respect for their public affection. Sasuke, however, simply rolled his eyes at his blond friend.

Hinata made some embarrassed noises through her nose, but her giggles still came out from the specific tickle spot Naruto found behind her ear. "I-It is very nice to meet you, Sakura-hime."

Sakura jumped. "Please, call me Sakura!" The sudden title of a princess made her feel queasy on the inside; not counting Sasuke's 'affectionate' names for her, Sakura did not want this whole 'royal'-game to take place with her. No matter who they were. "I'm not a princess...so please call me Sakura?"

"Hina-nyan," Naruto purred seductively against his wife's cheek, "I haz missed you _sooo _much; Promise not to let Teme to take me away again, okay?" His hands slipped under her shawl and gently rubbed the cloth of her belly, Sakura's emerald eyes staring unconsciously yet curiously before looking to Hinata's blushing face.

Sakura could just tell something was special about Hinata, compared to the other people within the wall (which the 'door' was now closed). She couldn't tell how Hinata was different, but she could just _feel-_

"You're pregnant, Hinata?" Sakura blurted shyly, causing Sasuke's head to snap her way.

"EHHHH?" Naruto wailed in confusion. "Are you calling Hinata-chan _faaaa-!"_

"Uh-huh, I-I am about three weeks along," Hinata cooed softly as she twirled her fingers around shyly, peeking at Naruto with a tomato-colored face. "I was going to tell you tonight, N-Naruto-kun... Surprise."

If any description of Naruto's reaction was an animal, Sakura would say he was like a jellyfish: basically because he turned into jelly. He wiggled to the dirt-floor, wide-eyed, and mumbling such words that Sakura could not make out properly. Hinata suddenly fussed and knelt down to pat her husband's cheek to get him to relax. Kushina bursted out laughing like a hyper child before twirling around and taking off into a shouji doorway, leaving Minato to smile after her in a neutral pace.

"They have been married for three years now, and she finally gets knocked up by the Idiot," Sasuke growled lowly as he turned his gaze to Sakura, noting how her head tilts in curiosity as Naruto started whimpering about _'I made in oopsy in Hinata-nyaaan!' _ and started to take on what Sakura just performed. Tugging on her hand gently, he caught her attention in a instant with her emerald eyes glancing up and smile pasted on her face when his expression was stoic. "You do know you can sense that."

"Sense what?" she asked dumbly, her head tilting.

"When you were a child, you could easily tell when a woman was pregnant or if someone was going to become ill, just by looking at them," Sasuke explained quietly. "Some people found it odd when you would poke ladies bellies and giggle, and then I had to carry you away before you caused a problem."

"I asked you if I was a handful, and you said no," her eyes narrowed and she pouted, causing Sasuke to smirk a bit in amusement.

"I said you were not a _bad child, _I never said anything about you not being a handful."

She huffed. "Isn't that the same thing?"

"Hn... Follow me," Sasuke pulled her hand toward the shouji door that Naruto's parents disappeared into, leaving Naruto to continue his own complaints of how he tainted his wife, yet Hinata giggled and bent down to kiss his head, calling him silly and other cute names. Sakura blinked up questionly to Sasuke when she caught up to his side, asking the silent question of what was going to happen and her hand tightened around his fingers when he responded.

"I will introduce you to my family."

.

.

.

_A whole new world with whole new people._

_._

_._

_._

_The next adventure limits to the things that cause your heart to race..._

_._

_._

_._

_Becoming center of attention could be a part of it, maybe._

_._

_._

_._

_I swear, if you leave my side on this, I'll go nuts!_

_._

_._

_._

=xxx=

AUTHOR'S ENDING NOTE- Yeaaaah, I had a writer's block and this was all I could get for you guys (at least it's nothing!) so please be calm - the next chapter will become better, I PROMISE. Taking April off was helpful for me, but again, I'm sorry for leaving without notice D: Please forgive a Kitty? FYI, BETTER CHAPTER NEXT TIME c:

Please do me the honor of Reviewing, Following, Favoriting or have a wonderful day!


	16. Chapter 16

Hello you lovelies c: How are you all doing with the wonderful weather of sunshine and flowers, baby animals being born and all that? I'm so sorry that this is about (in my calendar) TWO WEEKS LATE, DERP. Is it really that late? Yeah, a little bit but I'm still writing chapters with a good attitude. Hopefully you all enjoyed the comeback of the chapter (again, I'm sorry I was owo...dead for a bit, but it was April and mah birthday xD) But! Here you go with chapter 15 and I hope you all will enjoy! :D -rolling- YOU ARE ALL AMAZING~ By the way, if you noticed the disappearance of _Kiss the Waters..._ That is discontinued because I did not find it fitting for Fanfiction as of right now -falls over- I didn't want to go lower with something as difficult as that Q_Q" So, if you found it entertaining, I'm sorry about that!

Guess what I watched on my computer o_o... The reveal of Ino's mother. All I can say is that Chi is going to stay here x3 Whether it is accurate or not (I find Chi much more Yamanka-worthy then that... English lady ono") I have no hate towards her, but really, Japan? xD I couldn't stop laughing, honestly. VOTE FOR CHI, EVERYONE! x3

Remember to Review, Follow, Favorite or do nothing in particular c: I'm in a very good mood and I only wish to speak on the goodness of moods to those who read. Please have a wonderful day and be happy that you (possibly) don't have snow or the sun is out! Kitty laffs you all!

=xxx=

_._

_._

_._

_The sweet hold of a new adventure hides behind the anxiousness,_

_._

_._

_._

_If you can surpass the worry you hold, you will be in for a treat._

_._

_._

_._

_You can discover the unknown and soon become worthy of your conscience..._

_._

_._

_._

_But, the greater challenge is..._

_._

_._

_._

_Can you actually get over your fear of something different?_

_._

_._

_._

**T**a_s_t**i**n_g _F**l**e_s_h

Chapter Fifteen

_Sasuke opened his eyes to find the large, dark orbs of his mother smiling so slyly down at him, her cheeks pink with naughtyness that he was all too used to at this age (even when his appearance matched his age). His eyes narrowed and his lip twitched in a silent hiss in return to his parent's request; she only smiled bigger and reached her hands out, her fingers only lightly touching the blanket that was wrapped around his bare chest and arms. Raising a brow, Sasuke shifted only slightly to try and get farther away from his mother on the couch._

_"Don't be mean, Sasu-chan," Mikoto grumbled in a very soft whisper. "It's my turn, you know. Mebuki told me so."_

_"You act like a child sometimes," Sasuke muttered in response, sniffing with no plan of giving in to her wishes. He wasn't going to become a Momma's Boy so easily this time._

_"And I shall whine until I get what I ask for! It's my turn!"_

_With a sigh, Sasuke glared at his own mother who only smiled in response as she sat down on the couch next to her youngest son, opening her hands expectingly as Sasuke turned his attention to the blanket. "Thank you, Sasu-chan. You are such a good boy!" she purred so sweetly._

_Exposing his large hand, Sasuke reached to the top of his blanket and gently pulled the warm fabric from his neck. Peeling it away to down to his shoulder, Sasuke exposed the mop of messy pastel hair that belonged to the head that was currently burrowed in the crook of his neck, her face buried into the naked skin of his shoulder and neck that joined together. With the same hand, Sasuke stroked the top of the pink head and tucked a few strands behind the little ear of the small child in his arms; his heads gently bent down until his lips barely touched the top of her own ear. Slowly, in a very soft voice, he spoke to her as his hand rubbed her clothed back of her tiny dress printed with sunflowers._

_"Wake up, sweetheart," he whispered, causing the small girl to stir with a noise. "It is Mother's turn to hold you." He didn't like her little groans of protest as he quietly scolded his mother into making him give in, but once Sakura's head turned and met Mikoto's happy-go-lucky face is when his emotions changed a little bit._

_"Hi there, cutie," Mikoto cooed sweetly when Sakura lifted her sleepy head off of Sasuke's bare skin and rubbed her eyes with tiny fists. She couldn't help but gush so motherly when Sakura opened her small mouth to yawn and then look at Sasuke to smile. "Aweh! She's so cuuute! Such a cutie!"_

_"Sasu-chan!" Sakura spoke tiredly before reaching her small hands to grab Sasuke's hair and pull him down with the little strength she has and press a childish kiss on his chin, to which he purred in thanks. When she was done giving him a present, she giggled tiredly and turned her upper body to reach for Mikoto. "Mi-kaa!" she hummed for her attention to which Mikoto gave back with bright lights._

_"My turn for the cutie!" Mikoto sang as she wrapped her arms around Sakura and lifted her off gently from Sasuke's lap and cuddle her into her own embrace. The Demon Goddess pressed her cheek against Sakura's sweet-smelling hair as the small child cooed into her position to resume her nap, which she fell asleep once more within minutes._

_Sasuke watched as his own mother cradled his future bride in her arms, cuddling and kissing her head that was resting on her breasts like a cushioning pillow. He felt somewhat upset for Mebuki and Kizashi to be bedridden at this point in time; unable to be up and moving with their daughter who would crawl up the stairs (that she can not walk properly on just yet with her little legs) and show her parents affectionate cuddles and projects she has made in the kitchen with Chiyo's help. He remembered about the drawing she made from the markers Sasori gave her and drew everyone who lived in the Haruno Shrine, including Sasuke and Mikoto, and she stuffed the drawing into her dress and crawled up the stairs all by herself and didn't want help._

"Where are you going, love?" Sasuke asked with his hands in his pants pockets as he watched the two-year old girl look up the tall staircase with a tilt of her head.

"Up!" Sakura chirped with confidence as she made it up the first step with one leg hanging down. Sasuke was about to reach down for her and assist, but she used that hanging leg to kick at him stubbornly. "No, no!"

"Why not?" Sasuke asked with an expressionless face, yet his voice was curious and playful with this little sweetie. "The stairs is not a plaything."

"Mama, Papa," she explained as she sat on the second step and pointed up to the third floor - Where Mebuki and Kizashi's bedroom is next to Sakura's nursery. Sasuke noticed her chest crimpled with something inside her dress.

Sasuke reached into her little dress and spilled out her drawing, looking at it for a moment and then having it pulled from his hands and shoved back into Sakura's little dress, watching her roll to her knees and start climbing at a curious pace. Sasuke tilted his head. "Why not let me carry you, darling?"

"No, no!"

"Why not?"

"Mah turn!"

_Mikoto cooed when Sakura hid her face into her chest, sighing sweetly as she set off into slumberland. Sasuke made his eyes leave his beloved and look at his mother who caught his glare in a instant. "What is it now, Sasu-chan? You look like you're going to have a fit!"_

_"She is developing a stubborn personality," he started, "and I have a feeling she is starting to take it off you..."_

_"Ohh?" Mikoto's eyes sparkled. "Then, I am very proud that she is catching on being so strong, cha!" Mikoto pumped a little fist, minding the sleeping toddler that was still sleeping. "Won't your father be impressed when I get home, ne?"_

_Sasuke sighed. "If she becomes too much like you, I think she will never need me by her side for protection."_

_With this, Mikoto's free hand smacked the back of Sasuke's head, causing him to fall onto the hardwood floor with a loud _'thump!' _that made Sakura stir a little. "Women are not weak, Uchiha Sasuke, have I taught you nothing? It is the women who bare the children, protect the household and lets not forget that it's the women who cause the men to get on their knees. If I hear you say that ever again, so help me I will never share my cutie again!"_

_"That was _not _what I meant!" Sasuke snarled back at his mother._

_"And, just because she is the Forbidden Flower, that also doesn't mean she is any less of a headstrong female," Mikoto sniffed with her chin up high. Sakura's green eyes opened and she pulled herself from her other parent's chest to look at Sasuke lying on the floor. With only a simple noise of wishing to get down (also meaning that she is done taking her nap), Mikoto obeyed her by settling her on her bottom, only a little pace from Sasuke._

_Sakura cooed and she crawled over to Sasuke's head, seeing him on his back and glaring daggers at the ceiling like it did something annoying (and it probably did) and didn't notice the presence next to his face until Sakura plopped her mouth upon his forehead, giving him kisses and then hugging his head. In an instant, Sasuke's whole body relaxed under her touch as she clung to his hair with her small fists tugging in his scalp gently._

_"And, if I may, there is only one woman who can hold your heart in her hands, instead of you holding hers'," Mikoto added with a simple smile as she rests her chin up on her palms. "Only one woman can make you calm on the inside; only she can sense when you are troubled despite your father's stoic attitude. Don't treat her like she is weak, she will learn how to be strong someday...so she can be by your side."_

_Sasuke turned his head to the side and found Sakura's chubby-cheeked face smiling sweetly at him with those very sparkly green eyes. Sasuke smirked a little and puckered his mouth to her, causing the little girl to squeal and bowed her head towards his lips and he planted a kiss on her head and started to purr in the back of his throat._

_"Sasu-chan!" Sakura giggled and buried her face into his neck, to which his hand played with her pink hair. She made her growling-gurgles toward him in appreciation as Mikoto sighed sweetly at the sight._

_"See what I mean?" Mikoto giggled._

_Sasuke didn't respond to his mother and raised his head from the ground and pierced his lips again, making a humming noise to get the child's attention. Her head popped up and she puffed her cheeks with air as she smothered her face to his given kiss and giggled excitedly as he pressed multiple smooches all over her face. His hand cradled the back of her small head and continued his affectionate ministrations, forgetting the world around him._

_Because, for Sasuke, his whole world is anything with her in it._

Sasuke instantly noticed how Sakura's grip tightened around his ring and pinky finger, squeezing the ring she gave him to have its print embedded into his skin, he glanced down to see her other hand cling to her necklace with a shaking hold, her lower lip being bitten between her teeth in obvious sign of nervousness. He blinked a few times before bending his head down to become leveled with her ear, finding them to be alone in the long hallway over to one of his parents' many throne-rooms; tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear when she sniffled and probably close to making tears.

"Why are you nervous?" he asked in his monotoned voice, yet his face was soft a little bit. When Sakura looked in her periphial vision, she could easily see the difference in his whole body language. They stopped in the middle of the grey-lit hallway as he watched her look down to her feet, which scrambled on their toes with worry. "You won't be doing anything wrong, you know that."

"I don't remember them, Sasuke-kun," she blurted in a whimper as her big eyes stared up at him. "What if they are upset that I don't remember?"

Sasuke actually glanced away to think about it . "My mother would not mind it all too much, to be frank," Sasuke shrugged. "She is more of a calm person and she understands people's problems more thoroughly."

"Really?"

"Unfortunately."

Sakura's frown twisted into a small smile as she tried to hide her laughter under a fake cough. "You make it sound like a bad thing, Sasuke-kun," she mumbled lightly as she used her other hand not holding his warm hand, simply tugging on his sleeve with an impish grin. "I suppose you don't like that?"

"It depends on who you ask," Sasuke grumbled a bit, noticing her change of moods at an instant and he found that more pleasurable. "Do you feel better now?"

"I want to see how your mom babies you!" Sakura started to laugh as she clung to his arm with great interest, her green eyes sparkled up to him like jewels. Her cheeks gushed with pretty shades of pink. "I want to see your mother... Mikoto, isn't that right?"

Sasuke stared at her with surprising eyes that had widened a fraction. He can not recall a time when he said his mother's name infront of Sakura. He felt that weird shiver up his spine of anticipation as he held her hand a bit tighter. He nodded and looked away, pulling his legs to carry him and lead Sakura to one of the thronerooms that reside inside the Uchiha Compound. Pulling his free arm out, Sasuke pushed a maroon door made of heavy wood, opening it to another room where people reside inside. Sakura noticed Kushina and Minato's bright hair in a instant, the others seem to blend into the shadows with their dark-colored hair.

"And she has these really, _really _bright eyes that look like lilypads, or jewels, Mikoto-chan! It sparkles like stars, you know?" Kushina exclaimed as she tugged on the hands of her friend, who's back faced Sakura, and played with her by swinging their arms up and down; a chubby smile on Kushina's round face as she stuck her tongue out. "And her _hair! _Ohmygoodness, it is the brightest pink I have ever seen in my _life! _How come her hair looks like that? Was her parents a redhead and another blonde? Or maybe her mother had pink hair - because men _can not _have pink hair, you know. I asked Chiyo that a long time ago, and she said that it would be _depressing _to see a man with pink hair.

Speaking of pink hair, did I tell you that she had the brightest color of pink I have ever seen in my life?" Kushina blabbed happily as she giggled childishly. Sakura could easily point out where Naruto got his hyperness and energy from.

"Relax, Kushi-chan," the woman facing Kushina spoke softly, the voice instantly making Sakura stiffen with an odd feeling. The pink haired teen gulped and took a step closer to Sasuke's side when he made them both stop.

Noticing her stress, Sasuke released her hand from his two fingers and wrapped a reassuring hand on her shoulder -such a touchy action was not in Sasuke's dictionary, to be honest- and he glanced down with calm eyes, telling her silently that everything would be alright with him here. Sakura found total relaxation with that look, being able to read him so easily, and she leaned her other side to his ribs, lightly feeling the pulse underneath his clothes and through his hand. His thumb carefully rubbed at the curve of her shoulder in a silent excuse to calm her down, before he made a noise of clearing his throat.

Kushina was the first to perk up and smile at the two, causing Sakura to tense and hop behind Sasuke's back by the time she shouted in a high pitched voice, making Minato -who was on the other side of the room with another unrevealing male- turn his head at the noise of his own wife. "There she is! Look, look, Sasu-chan is back, Mikoto-_chaaan!"_

Sasuke straightened his back on instinct by the time his mother turned around in her flowy kimono skirt and sleeves of silver, encountering most of the facial he inherited with the favor of handsome masculinity; long raven-colored hair and dark eyes, milky white skin of perfection as the woman met her youngest son's eyes. For a moment, Uchiha Mikoto only blinked at the sight of her son a couple time as Kushina simply wiggled around in excitement before the beautiful woman opened her mouth and-

"You haven't been eating full meals, deary!" The angelic voice of a _woman _rang in Sakura's small ears as she cringed at the tone of harsh worry. "And look at this, your hair looks like a mop of black fur! Did I teach you nothing of proper care on you're looks? This is shameful."

"Hello, Mother," Sasuke said in his bland tone, causing Sakura to look up to the back of his head and cling to the back of his shirt. She watched him bow his head toward the woman she couldn't see in greeting, not noticing how Kushina slid to Sakura's side and press their cheeks together in a pleased giggle. Sakura jumped and scurried to the other side of Sasuke and grabbed his arm on mere instinct of a Demon being _so damn close _to her, that she didn't know that she was now right. Infront. Of _Sasuke's mother._

(and insert Kushina snickering naughtily in the background).

Green eyes clashed with black ones that did not belong to the person Sakura's heart hammered for, but rather, Sakura felt like her pumping organ could spill out of her mouth right now by the sweet smile the strange woman who looked a lot like Sasuke. Feeling herself becoming heated by dear and embarrassment, Sakura's shaking hands removed themselves from Sasuke's sleeve and gripped her own chest and bowed her head low; swallowing her thick spit to cry to make sure she wouldn't choke.

"M-m... M-Mikoto, it is nice t-to..." Sakura shut her mouth and straightened, her hands waving in an apology. "Gomenasai! I meant to say that this is not meeting you for the first time, I mean- Aweh... I'm so bad at this and-"

"You've grown up..."

Halting her rant upon herself to look and see Mikoto's own hands holding over her mouth, a thick coat of unshed tears in the coal eyes. Sakura blinked with a confused expression before Mikoto screamed a strangled sob and wrapped her arms around Sakura, pulling her into a very tight embrace, the Demon Goddess's face burrowed into Sakura's neck as she shivered on contact. Sakura stared ahead for a long moment, waiting for something to happen next.

"I have missed you so much, and now you're all grown up and pretty; just like Mebuki-chan," Mikoto murmured against her pink hair. "I can't believe it... One day, I'm teaching you how to say my name and now...now you're..."

Slowly, Sakura's hands lifted from her sides to press against Mikoto's curved back, causing the slightly taller woman to cry out and laugh at the same time. The black haired woman raked her hand through Sakura's soft hair and _smiled, _pulling back with tears pouring out as she cupped the teen's face with both hands.

"You're all pretty, and here I am crying like a little baby!" Mikoto laughed joyously as her contagious smile made Sakura giggle a little. Sakura hugged her a little harder and allowed Mikoto to pet her pink hair. "I can't believe that you're all grown up and so pretty!"

"Aweh... Thank you," Sakura flushed shyly as she rubbed her own eyes to fight back tears of her own. She was frustrated by her own emotions, he was desperately happy but she just couldn't hold it back; all of those wonderful times when Uchiha Mikoto visited in the summertime growing up flooded her mind quickly. Swallowing a thick lump, Sakura opened her eyes to look up at the Queen's pretty face, a shy smile on her lips. "I called you Mi-kaa, right?"

Mikoto gushed and nodded, another large set of tears falling. "You couldn't say your T's when you were learning to speak! It was so _adorable!" _The older woman didn't hold back as she grasped Sakura's cheeks and cuddled the pink flesh. "But you can say my name now, can't you, darling?"

"Mikoto?" Sakura guessed onhand.

With that said, Mikoto started crying again, making Sakura to think that she had said the wrong name; glancing to Sasuke for somekind of support, she witnessed Sasuke sighing in distress before Mikoto reached for Sakura's face once more time and plant a sweet smooch on each of the pink-haired girl's cheeks in three rounds. In total confusion, Sakura made a noise during the given kisses and Mikoto eventually stopped herself and hugged Sakura once more.

"That's a good cutie!" Mikoto sobbed again, smiling happily as she let go of Sakura and held her little hands in her own, slim ones. Glancing up to Sasuke and a sudden change in Mikoto's face expression made Sakura realize why Sasuke was so hesitant when it came to comment about his mother.

"Why haven't you called me? I was worried _sick _about you, you ungrateful nut!" Mikoto ranted as she let go of Sakura, only to pull Sasuke's exposed ear down to her height (which was only an inch or two taller then Sakura, and Sasuke is a head and a few inches taller then her) causing the young man to groan distastefully as the strength of his mother overpowered him. "Fugaku-kun, get over here and help me look over this boy!"

Blinking in curiosity, Sakura turned her head to see a man, about Sasuke's height, dark brown hair and tanned skin; aged to his looks, he stood straight and emotionless as his son did as he made his way over to stand next to his wife. Out of no warning, the unknown man glared down at Sakura, causing her to stiffen and make her own expression of a challenge. This was out of her mind, honestly, as she narrowed her emerald eyes and crossed her arms. Sure, this guy looked scary and probably deadly, but he wasn't as gorgeous as Mikoto - who startled her with the devine beauty she had.

"Humph!" Sakura straightened her posture and locked gazes with this man continued to look at her with a critical eye, tapping her foot on the floor while Mikoto was too busy pulling Sasuke's ear (who was watching this the whole time). It was sudden to see his own father, the Uchiha _Fugaku _suddenly smirk and pat Sakura _affectionately _ontop of her head. Sakura blinked out of her tough-face, and glanced up shyly to Fugaku once more with a sheen of nervousness in her emerald eyes.

"Hn," was all Fugaku said before turning to his wife's attention. This made Sakura so confused, but all she would do now was watch Sasuke be attacked by Mikoto's hands as Fugaku allowed it all to happen; she watched as Sasuke started growling at his own mother to stop but was proving useless to Mikoto's stubborness.

"Why don't you ever communicate with your own mother when you're gone, ne? Do I have to go there _myself _to see how you are doing and make sure you are taking care of yourself? God, if I did that, would you be embarrassed on having your _mother _on your ass infront of Sakura-chan? You know I would do that, don't you dare try and test me, young man!" Mikoto cried out tears of frustration as she then pulled Sasuke's cheeks hard until they snapped back into place when she released them. "How dare you make your mother worry!"

"Hn..." Sasuke grunted as Mikoto pulled his bangs back to access his whole face without the raven locks in the way.

"Is that all you can say to the woman who spent hours in labor to bring you into this world?" Mikoto sobbed childishly and covered her eyes to wipe away the tears.

"_Hnnnn!" _Sasuke continued to ground out and bare his teeth, which caused Mikoto to pout angrily and place her hands on her hips.

"Well, I see how this is going to play out," Mikoto stated with a dominant flip of her hair, turning her head to Sakura and smiled sweetly. "Cutie, don't you think Sasu-chan should have notified me about his wellbeing, instead of making this poor woman worry her guts out?"

"Aweh?" Sakura jumped at the sudden spotlight.

"I'm just saying," Mikoto drawled with a purr, "if your youngest baby were to venture off into another universe for god-knows-how-long, should he or should he not let his mother know how he is doing?"

"Uhm..." Sakura's face reddened as she looked down to her feet, trying to come up with an answer.

"Mother, stop bothering Sakura," Sasuke ground out as he intrupted his mother from reaching to Sakura's pink hair to play with a block of his hand.

"Aah, I see why you're such a grouchy-pants," Mikoto laughed childishly as she wrapped her arms around Fugaku's large bicep. "I remember when Fuga-boo acted that way when we were _dating!"_

**Gong.**

Sakura went blank, Kushina and Minato perked up and Sasuke's jaw dropped, revealing his canines to be pointed as his brow twitched. Fugaku instantly took in the body language and sighed tiredly, placing his hands on his wife's shoulders before whispering something into her ear; Mikoto jumped and looked at Sakura, who was now staring at the floor and fiddling with the hem of Sasuke's sweatshirt she wore. Swallowing a lump down her throat, Mikoto forced a smile to her youngest son.

"Why not give Sakura to Kushina-chan, and we can finish our business before dinner," Mikoto offered with a snap, making Kushina perk from her husband's embrace and scurry over to the pink-haired teen and take her little hand. When Sakura opened her mouth to protest, it was Sasuke who caught her attention by gracing his two fingers across her cheekbone.

Her head whipped to face him, his blank eyes and seductive smirk displayed on his face. "I will see you later; don't worry, you can get to know Dobe and Hinata a bit better..."

Without words of goodbyes, Sakura bit her lower lip and nodded bitterly. She turned around with Kushina holding her hand, and followed the redhead woman from the door they came through in the first place. The door closed on Fugaku's orders before Mikoto's smile dropped, her frown so sad that it could tore Sasuke's heart right now - reminding him of that dark time when his family used to be whole...

"What did Fugaku-kun mean by 'she doesn't _love _Sasuke'?" Mikoto asked with a wobble of her chin.

Sasuke looked down in slight shame, feeling his head tighten before he took the stand of Sakura's mind and he hoped -he actually _begged- _that she didn't hear his father's awful conviction.

=xxx=

_'Mikoto, darling, Sakura does not love Sasuke...'_

_'Mikoto, darling, _Sakura_ does not _love Sasuke...'

_"Mikoto, darling, _**Sakura** _does not _**love Sasuke**...'

Sakura's head pounded in firing anger as she let her head hang on her shoulders and Kushina continued on to guide them both in the dark hallways. She couldn't believe that someone would mention that _outloud! _Does Sakura now hate Fugaku? No, not at all; she can actually recall times when Fugaku would sit in the Haruno Shrine when she was a child and _teach _her the meaning of things: why did the sun go down; why do rabbits and squirrels go to sleep in winter but Pakkun stays awake; why do Demons do this and that... No, Sakura could not blame Fugaku for saying such a _stupid thing!-_

But, as Sakura's mind slammed, was it _true?_

Ever since Kushina led Sakura out, she started blabbing, just like her son, about the mindless things. On the flipside, Sakura found that as some comfort for herself, listening to someone change the subject. As of now, Kushina was talking about her hair (that Kushina seems to like a lot).

"...and I just think it is the best shade of pink," Kushina chirped childishly with a tilt of her head. "I mean, I don't like pink at all - people tell me I am a bit more _manly _then that- but that shade you have on your hair is _sweet; _it reminds me of when Minato went along with Fugaku to the Human World this one time, when I was pregnant with Naruto, and he came back with this fluffy-stuff that _you could eat! _Now, last time I ate something fluffy, my grandmother forced me to spit it out and to suck on this bar of soap that tasted _horrible, _Dattebane!

Anyway, Minato came into my bedroom and presented this fluffy-stuff to me, and he told me to open my mouth," Kushina grinned large. "And, I told that idiot, 'If this shit causes my grandmother to shove soap into my mouth, I will decapitate his manhood!' Now, Minato was a kind man, so he ate some first and then fed me some- and _ohh, _it was wonderful! That's what your hair reminds me of, the fluffy-stuff you can eat and it is sweet."

"Cotton c-candy..." a sob broke Kushina's pattern, causing the violet eyes to snap to witness the unshed tears in emerald jeweled eyes. "T-the fluffy-stuff is called cotton candy, K-Kushina-chan..."

Kushina stopped walking and faced the trembling Sakura, gently holding her face to make her look up to the older woman. Biting her bottom lip, Sakura glanced to the pretty face this Demon had and saw the _understanding _and _relating _in those pretty violet eyes. Kushina smiled gently and pulled Sakura into her arms, allowing a tear to fall onto her colorful clothes as she rocked Sakura like she was her own child.

"It will be okay, honey," Kushina cooed into Sakura's little ear as she pet the pastel hair she was complimenting only moments ago. "If you want my advice, don't listen to what others have to say, only listen to what you think of... To be cliche, listen to your heart."

Sakura couldn't hold back the giggle as the tears stopped. "I'm sorry for crying."

"Bah! You aren't as bad as Naruto was, back in the day when he couldn't tell if he wanted to admit his love for Hinata-nyan or think that her cooking was doing crazy things to his stomach," Kushina scoffed at Sakura's claim. "Honestly, when that nut brought that sweetheart home with Sasuke-sama, he looked like a changed man!"

"Oh..." Sakura flushed a bit, thinking she knows a little bit too much about her new friend. "But, Kushina-chan, what about Mi-?"

"Don't mind Mikoto-chan and Fugaku," Kushina smiled brightly as she waved her hand. "They just don't understand what you two, young people have behind closed curtains! Why, when they were at the stage of _uncertainty, _they would be locked inside their rooms and scream at themselves in the mirror. Trust me, honey, you just need to listen to ol' Aunty Kushina, okay? I may not look like it, but I'm the Love Guru; I actually helped a lot of women in my time with _boytrouble."_

Sakura broke a big smile and she giggled sweetly, causing Kushina to sigh. "See, now, you remind me so much of the fluffy-stuff. What did you call it? Cotton candy! That's right..." Kushina held Sakura's hand once more and led her outside to the small courtyard where the pink-haired teen started out in this strange world with weird people. She noticed Hinata over by a small garden, where odd colors of flowers lived in a bed (colors of different patterns; one looked like a robin's egg, another was like a watermelon-colored, etc) and the dark haired woman was speaking softly to another woman with matching hair to Kushina. The violet eyes of Sakura's new go-to-pal sparkled as she hurried over with Sakura in tow.

"Sakura-chan, you need to meet someone who I think will be your new friend!" Kushina cooed loudly as Hinata and the unnamed girl turned their heads. The stranger had red hair like Kushina, yes, but one side was straight and the other was jagged, she wore black glasses and her eyes were bloody-red. She was the same build and height as Sakura as well. "I want you to meet my favorite niece in the whole world, Uzumaki Karin!"

Sakura quickly bowed and was found to hear Karin stifle a gasp before lifting her head up to see Karin on her knees, bowing her head to the ground. "I'm sorry, ma'am, I should have been quicker to bow!"

Sakura blinked a few times, not understanding much. Kushina smiled and glanced at Hinata, who was holding a small batch of the weird-colored flowers; she silently told her daughter-in-law to follow her into a small-looking home, which was too quick for Sakura to stop either of them. They obviously had something planned between her and this Karin girl. When she turned back to Karin, she found her still burying her face into the dirt.

"Y-you don't need to bow," Sakura said softly as she knelt down beside Karin, causing the Demon to jolt straight with wide eyes. "I don't want anything weird bet-."

"You're Sasuke-kun's bride, aren't you?" Karin blurted out in a hurt tone. Their eyes met for the longest moment before Karin spoke one more time, seeing how Sakura didn't answer straight. "You're the one Sasuke-kun left his World for to bring back and marry..."

"Uhm," Sakura nibbled her upper lip now. "Y-yeah, I am."

With that, Karin twisted her upper body around, her back facing Sakura, and took a second to return facing her with a flower in her hands. It was in the shape of a rose, but it was no color Sakura has ever seen before; the color was bleached but the tips were tinted violet, and actual _icicles _hung from the stems, petals and dallops inside the flower itself. The stem was black and so were the leaves, making the icy-blue icicles and violet tints on the tips pop out more.

It was beautiful.

"Wow...it's so..._pretty," _Sakura breathed out dreamly, though her expression was surprised.

Karin couldn't help but smile a little bit at the reaction. "Of course it's pretty, all flowers are meant to be pretty; and even the scent of it is perfect for a perfume." Karin glanced shyly at Sakura before holding the flower out. "Try smelling it."

Sakura was hesitant at first, but then she took the courage to barely cup the flower and bent her head down slowly. She inhaled and smelt vanilla, cherry and sweet spring all within the winter-lik flower; clouding her thoughts and drowning all her troubles regarding all the Forbidden flower and love in general. "I like it... It's so _amazing!"_

"It's for you," Karin stated as she placed the flower on Sakura's lap. The flower didn't break its ice, bent or any destruction. "I hope you will like it."

"What? Why would you give me this?" Sakura stammered in shock as she picked up the flower, fearing it would break at all. Her eyes widened as she stared at Karin. "It's too pretty, I can't take it from you!"

"The meaning of the flower is more important to me then it's beauty," Karin said softly as she looked down. "The meaning of this flower means eternal-graditude and a very praised thanks to those you give it to."

"Eh..?"

Hugging her knees to her chin, Karin's red eyes sparkled gently as she watched the wind brush the flowers in the bed. She turned her head gently and smiled at Sakura. "If you must know, I used to love Sasuke-kun. When I was a kid, Sasuke-kun was the most coolest person I have ever met, and I loved him for everything he did: his training, his attitude toward everything and even how he rejected girls...

"At one point, my love and devotion to him grew, and so I planned on confessing my feelings to him when he was about to leave for a 'mission' eighteen years ago. " Karin swallowed thickly. "When I entered hsi workplace, he was making a music box and he said that it was for the one who stole his heart so sweetly. And me, being the fangirl of history to Uchiha Sasuke, I tried to flirt with him to get him to say that it was for me. But he gradually answered when I asked... He said your name. Sakura.

"Instantly, I was heartbroken beyond repair," Karin confessed when she saw Sakura's still form stiffen. "So I ran away from him and cried, cried like a stupid baby who was scolded by her mommy. Now, I never had a mother or father, they died when I was very little... Anyhow, while I was crying my eyes out, a soldier to the Uchiha found me.

"We didn't get along _at all. _I was launching myself at his throat because he teased me for crying alone instead of facing my problems like a real woman; but soon after that little event with _him, _I end up running into him all the time then. Soom after... I started to love him," Karin's face blushed deep as her hair as she looked away. "We still fight like fire and water, but he makes me become more...I don't know, _confident! _And it was all because of _you."_

"I-I'm... I'm so-."

"Don't you dare try to say you're sorry, I'm getting to the good part," Karin straightened. "Anyway, after Sasuke came home after...the barriers, I assume you know-" Sakura nodded. "Well, Sasuke-kun became...depressed; so deep in that dark hole, I don't think anyone could make him happy. But I knew he always thought of you, because, when entered here with _you, _I could sense his happiness and calm vibes."

"And it was all because-?"

"Because of you," Karin nodded, finishing. "So, I'm giving you this flower, because I want you to know that I am grateful that you brought Sasuke-kun his happiness back. You brought something back that even I couldn't do, if I still 'loved' him, and... I'm happy it is someone with a good vibe as you."

Sakura looked down at the flower, her heart pounding in her chest as she tried to take in everything. This lady once loved _Sasuke, _and she wanted to be the one to make him happy - Karin wanted to marry _Sasuke _centuries before Sakura was probably born! To Sakura, in her own mind, she caused Karin a lot of pain because Sasuke didn't love Karin back...

"I find it funny, however," Karin spoke with a sly smirk, causing Sakura to glance her way, "that your heart pounds everytime a subject of Sasuke-kun comes along. I can't help but wonder, are you that strucked by Sasuke-kun from the very beginning?"

The blankness of Sakura's face didn't answer Karin's question, but she did shake her head as her brows knitted together in worry. "I...don't know."

Inside the castle, Sasuke sat on his own knees infront of his two parents that stayed in their thrones with their backs straightened. He eyed his mother for one moment, but stayed more focused with his ears and sensitivity towards his father, who was breathing rather harsh (which only happens when he's anxious about something). Frowning a little bit deeper, Sasuke closed his eyes and finally spoke out of his reach.

"Who was the one that sealed Sakura's memories away?" he said in a deep but loud voice. He didn't look up when he heard his mother's halt in breathing and Fugaku's grunt.

"Why would you ask that? You know that her memories are not-!"

Sasuke intrupted his father with a harsh growl. "_You _know what I mean!" he howled as the grip on his own knee tightened, his blood vessels visible as he chomped on his lowerlip.

Mikoto's eyes widened as she stood up from her seat. "Sasuke, calm down, god dammit! I will not have you make a big mess in my throne room, you hear me?" she screamed in anger as she pointed a finger at her youngest son. "Stop it before I spank you, like when you were a baby!"

Slowly, the grip on Sasuke's knee lessen and he looked back up to stare at his mother with red eyes, three commas swirling slowly to show his effort in calming down. His lips closed over the sharp teeth when his father spoke in. "It is not the time to be discussing about the past, Sasuke. We have more important things to talk about."

"But this is important," Sasuke argued with a flat tone.

Fugaku closed his eyes and turned his chin away from his youngest son in distaste. "I will not argue with you, Sasuke. Mikoto and I are rather more curious about why Sakura is not responding to the removal of barriers; care to share on that thought, Sasuke?"

"I don't know why she is not responding," Sasuke bit out in a spat. "I have tried right after Yamanaka Ino smashed a great chunk of it, but it was causing Sakura pain. No way in hell would I continue on like that, especially when she has no fucking _idea _what the heck she is."

After a long moment, Mikoto whined and buried her face into the palms of her hands. She made a gurgling noise that would be much reminded of a sad cat, however, it was Fugaku who grew red in the face and puffing in the cheeks; brow twitching as he glared at his son.

"You mean to tell me..."

"Why would I bother asking such a sensitive question, _Father?" _Sasuke raised a brow and a mocking smirk.

"Stop this arguement, right now!" Mikoto hissed, frightening both Fugaku and Sasuke to return to their stoic features. They both glanced at the Uchiha Queen as she uncrossed her legs and stood up, hands on her hips. "If you think we are going to have daddy-sonny issues, you can cry into your pillows later-on tonight like real men! I did not marry a sissy and I _certainly _did not give birth to a little whiney brat. We're going to handle this like a family, and we are going to handle this like _Uchihas!"_

. . . .

"**Got it!**" Mikoto screamed with flames bursting from her black eyes.

Both Fugaku and Sasuke nodded silently.

_._

_._

_._

_The behavior of royalty is a mixture of maturity and immaturity._

_._

_._

_._

_Wars are sought out, Wars are stopped..._

_._

_._

_._

_One kingdom wants a treasure, surely you see the result of this wish._

_._

_._

_._

_Another kingdom will want the treasure too._

_._

_._

_._

Sasuke walked out of the corridor-hallway to the small courtyard, his head throbbing from both stress and the whack Mikoto gave to him and his father moments before they departed. In tradition to his parents, whenever Mikoto got angry in things regarding to her husband (and Sasuke, if you will) she will say her goodbyes to her much loved husband and son with a hard hit to the back of the skull, reminding them who 'wears the pants' in the family; dragging Fugaku away into their private quarters to be left alone from everyone in the outside world for an hour or two. With that, Sasuke left the throneroom and decided to find out what everyone else was doing (not that Sasuke _cared, _or anything). It was around mealtime in the evening, and so he assumed that he would look for Sakura in the rooms where the Uzumakis ate their dinners in family-homes; and so he would go into the Head Noble home, where Naruto, Kushina and Minato live, and see if Sakura was there eating her dinner.

As he started to walk slowly toward the Head Noble home, he heard a voice of the person he was looking for coming from behind him. "Sasuke-kun!"

He turned around to see the pink haired teen hurrying over to him, a bright smile on her face that toned out the shine of the moon. She jumped on her landing infront of him as she held out an object with both hands, she grinned brightly as Sasuke bent his head to see a pale flower with icicles dripping from the tips and leaves.

"Look what Karin gave to me as a gift, it's a flower that means eternal thanks!" Sakura explained as if she discovered something amazing, like a young child. Sasuke blinked when he witnessed this. "She told me that if someone gives it to you, it is suppose to show how thankful they are to you until the flower wilts - but get this: this flower will _never wilt! _Isn't that the coolest thing you have ever heard? It's like a fake flower, but it's not a fake flower!"

"Aa," Sasuke nodded slowly as he peered at the flower. To be honest, Sasuke would have never think of the low-ranked Uzumaki _Karin _to express somekind of gratitude. Whenever he had heard of Karin from an Uchiha soldier, Suigetsu, he would complain aimlessly to the other men during training about a certain hot-headed woman who refuses to keep her trap shut.

"It's really pretty, isn't it, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura gushed as she retracted the flower. She looked up at Sasuke, noticing the weird look in his eyes. "Sasuke-kun, is there something wrong?"

Sasuke's eyes drooped a bit, looking away from Sakura's face. He couldn't look at her when the memory of his parent's final decision from a while ago.

_"We will allow Sakura to take time with her memories, and it might as well take time," Mikoto warned softly. "For now, Sasu-chan, please have a good time with her and make her feel happy and safe in your care; she is now fragile and this is a whole new world to her, and she needs you by her side as she learns once again."_

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura smiled gently as she took a step closer to him, trying to meet his blank gaze. "Are you alright?"

"Hn..." Sasuke turned his head back to her, noticing her slight hyperness and her gentle smile becoming all for him. "Have you eaten dinner yet?"

Sakura blinked and smiled bigger, shaking her head. "Karin-chan went home without me, and I wanted to look at the flowers a little bit longer. I didn't realize that it was dark out before I saw you walking to where Hinata-chan and Kushina-chan went a while ago." She gestured a pointing finger to the large one-story home that has light glistening from the covered windows.

"That is where they live," Sasuke explained. Taking time, he reached over and grabbed her outstretched hand, lacing fingers gently with hers and looking down. "I can take you there and then you will need to eat something before bed. I don't want you hungry."

"Hey, Sasuke-kun..."

Sasuke turned his head and saw Sakura's green eyes sparkling up at him, reflecting some of the glittering stars from the night's sky; she smiled at him, both happy and shy at the same time. He swallowed thickly, feeling his ears tinting red as he turned his head away.

"What?" he asked in his monotone.

He heard her smile bigger and felt her lean against the arm that had the hand holding hers'. "I don't think you need to be shy when you want to hold my hand, Sasuke-kun," she said quietly, as if other people could hear her. "To be honest with you...I really like it when we hold hands all the time. So, if it's not too much to ask, can we hold hands more often?"

Such an offered request made Sasuke's heart twist painfully in such a sweet way. He stared down at her in utter shock as she glanced up to him with that shy smile and the heavy blush on her cheeks. To Sasuke, it was everything his mother told him not to do; he needed to take his time with her, be careful and treat her fragile because she can not remember...

She can not remember _him._

But this feeling inside of him, the warm, sickly sweet feeling inside his chest that felt like melting goo and how his heart pounds against him like he had won a long-lasting battle with Hell itself. This wonderful feeling of being in lo-

"Aa..." Uchiha Sasuke just could say _that _yet.

As Sasuke escorted Sakura by holding her hand and her arm wrapped around his, he led her towards the Head Uzumaki household and his heart continued to thump in his chest as he felt Sakura's own heartbeat soar up to the night sky as they smelled cooked good all made by Kushina. Sasuke was not planning on eating with the Uzumakis and Sakura, but he would rather sit close to the pink-haired girl who was still chattering away about her icy flower. Before he could comment something relative -something 'romantic' in matching her own prettyness to the flower- until a high-pitched cry killed his hearing.

"_SAKU-CHAAAAAAN!" _Ino roared as she literally tackled Sakura from the Uzumaki doorstep, unlocking Sasuke and Sakura's hands so that the pink-haired girl could protect her flower (which was indestructible, for those who are curious) as Ino buried her face against Sakura's own as she pressed kisses on Sakura's cheeks and nose as she ranted about this man with pineapple hair growing a heavy Bromance on her father and how she wasn't going to leave Sakura alone until this nutcase leaves her father...

Suppose Uchiha Sasuke will have to work for it.

_._

_._

_._

_The kingdoms that rule land will cause tension..._

_._

_._

_._

_Hatred, Threats, Anger and undless Pain._

_._

_._

_._

_All because of a certain character, who remembers nothing of the sort._

_._

_._

_._

_All because of her Blood, Flesh and __**Body.**_

_._

_._

_._

=xxx=

AUTHOR'S ENDING NOTE:... Where have I been all this time? D: Studying for college exams and all that wonderful stuff x3 I will be updating more frequently and slightly longer chapter, for those who will be excited for that! :D I'm very happy how this is coming out, and I assure a better chapter for you guys next time (and maybe something you all have been waiting for? Nyuhuuhuu~-coughs-)

AND WHY IS KARIN HERE? Because Karin needs some love, too c: and if everyone hates this one person, then that person won't know what it is liked to be loved. And I'm sure no one wants to know the feeling of been unloved, ne? I will be discussing more about Karin's backstory later, but let's have some fun with SasuSakuness, yes? Tell me what you guys would like in the next chapter and I will see if I can make it come true.

Remember to Review, Favorite, Follow or do nothing if you don't want to! Anything you will do to make yourself happy will make me happy! Kitty loves all her lovelies and hateies (that's not even a word...) Byebye! x3


	17. Chapter 17

Finally got the time from college-studies and working hours to watch _Game of Thrones. _I only got to the fifth episode of the first season, but I am liking it so far ^-^ Special surprise for the lovely ImmaPiratte, that lovely sweetie, who has been telling me about this series for a while and I never got the chance to actually watch it until now (I was up until three in the morning watching it, while working on a project, so I hope that effort it something :3).

Thanks to those who are lovers and haters of this story, and even those who don't really care about this story. All your energy into reading my story is worth it and I praise you all for that -rolls- This chapter is all for you wonderful people ono... I'm sorry that my cupcakes didn't make it to you all fresh and yummy, so I will continue to bake on weekends in my tiny kitchen and send them to you through my computer xD Oh, I'm going to have loads of fun!

(ps, Kitty placed a tumblr account on her profile, so feel free to message me there or anything c: I've had people ask me for it, and so now it is presentable!)

Please feel free to sit back, relax and enjoy this chapter. And please feel free to leave a Review, Follow Favorite or do nothing c: Anything that you do to make yourself happy will make Kitty a happy person, so make yourself happy today! Enjoy!

=xxx=

_._

_._

_._

_Fire burns Earth; Earth dries Water; Water drowns Fire._

_._

_._

_._

_Love leads to Want; Want becomes Pain..._

_._

_._

_._

_Pain leaves itself to turn into Reality._

_._

_._

_._

_Something made this and something will end it altogether._

_._

_._

_._

_Just like how one is born into the world and it will someday die..._

_._

_._

_._

_As of my life, I certainly won't fall to that Higher Power's rule._

_._

_._

_._

**T**a_s_t**i**n_g _F**l**e_s_h

Chapter Sixteen

Sakura slept soundly, falling to her own world of a dream that she could tell was meant to tell her a story; a story that takes place in winter, and she is young again. Whether she is a child or not, she did not know or care. All she wanted at this point was to find something fun to remember about Sasuke, like in the past times she has slept and found memories peeking through the little holes of her barriers... To be honest, she was rather excited to find out on what she and her Sasuke-kun did in the past that made her so happy, so that she may tell him and let him and his parents know that she has not given up on the relationship she once shared with this mysterious creature that she was suppose to assume as her groom.

As of right now, it was snowing very gently, and the sun was not present in the sky. Sakura concluded that it was either very cloudy or it was night-time, and so she found this to something more interesting due to the other memories she can take on were in the daylight. She turned her head, looking to see if her 'younger self' was in control... It was not.

"Sakura."

Emerald eyes snapped to the other side to see Rin, clad in her same red cloak, standing only a small reach away; her brown eyes wide with fear and stress as her pale face tightened on instinct to react. Sakura smiled, thinking that Rin would be breakdown because Sakura did not intend to be here with her, so she tried to comfort her past life.

"Rin-chan," Sakura reached to touch Rin's shoulder gently in greeting, "do you want to come with me and see what this dream is-?"

"Leave."

Sakura retracted her hand, blinking in mere confusion. "Huh? Ne, Rin-chan, what's wrong?" Sakura pressed in a slight whisper as Rin's head snapped in different directions in miliseconds - like a possessed body of a paranormal-being - and the sound of her own whimpers ghost through the stilled setting of the frozen land. This alarmed Sakura to take a step back as Rin stopped herself by grabbing each side of her short hair as opened her mouth to let out a silent scream, her pupils dialating.

"Rin?" Sakura called out, her heart starting to pound. "Rin, calm down! This is only a memory, right? Is it your memory?"

_"Memory, memory, memory..." _Rin's voice called out like the wind without moving her own lip, reminding Sakura of their first encounter in the past. Rin's head snapped down, hanging loosely as her whole body swayed like a mentally unstable person. _"This memory... Our memory... My mistake and yours..."_

"Rin..." Sakura nibbled her bottom lip as she daringly marched forward and took the chance to wrap her arms around her ghost, her conscience and advisor, trying to hug her in the best comfort Sakura knew how. Once she laced her arms around the young woman, she soon disappeared from her grasp, causing Sakura to pull back once more to see a pathway that was blocked by Rin's solid form. There, as Sakura saw right away, she witnessed a small form with pastel hair walking straight; hands hanging from the sides as the short legs raised up high to step over the thick snow...

Sakura was now watching herself, instead of being in first-person view.

Out of the the wind of winter and Rin's cries, Sakura was pushed by natures force in a quick motion to stand side-by-side of her youngerself, noticing instantly on how blank and _lifeless _she looked in her youthful face: not wearing a coat or blanket to keep the harsh wind from frosting her skin (as it was displaying on the child's cheekbones and turning her lips into a blueish hue). When she looked to her own eyes, Sakura found no sparkle of childish mischief or the usual emerald coloring that was now a dark and cold green, as if ice frost over it themselves.

Hesitant at first, Sakura tried to touch her own face of the past, but soon found it useless as she became transparent when in skin-contact, and the child continued on down the path. Confused by this, Sakura was about to follow herself when everything _stopped._

The wind. Rin's echoing voice. The body of her childhood standing still from what looked like to be _miles _away by now... The sky suddenly darkened to a chilling black, swarming over the trees and ground and Sakura as it reached over toward the small child, who was now reaching up to her toes and her fingers outstretched to an unseen being. The sillouette was tall, dark and had pure white eyes as it glanced down to the small child.

On the natural instinct, Sakura opened her mouth and screamed, "_Stop!"_

Just as her voice released from her mouth, the dark shadow slowly, in the most eerie way, looked up to Sakura, the sound of her own heartbeat pounding in her ears and-

_Splash!_

Hot, sticky liquid splattered across Sakura's skin and clothes, staining and itching into her skin as she raised her palms to see the thick, dark red liquid ooze, dripping from her fingertips at a slow pace. Sakura stared in horror as she examined herself, finding no open wound of anykind upon her flesh, her breathing quickened as tears swelled in her eyes and started pouring out like a broken glass filled with salty water. Fear was consuming Sakura, and she all but wanted to continue on with this dream- this _nightmare! _

Out of the blackness, two pale, shaking hands reached and held Sakura's face in the most gentle way, feeling the sudden heat that was all too familiar and unfamiliar at the same time; her eyes darted up to see Sasuke's lifeless eyes peering down to her as his thumbs carressed her cheekbones. From the corners of his mouth, red trails of blood spilled when his lips parted for him to speak to her, but no voice came out as only bubbling gurgles and more red poured from his lips.

"S-Sasuke-k-ku...n?"

Everything was _feeling _real, and she could even reach up to hold his wrists at a tightening grip as her eyes trailed to his chest, witnessing the lacerations of claws and black thorns embedded into his bleeding flesh. With every breath he took, it seemed to have pained him more as his shoulders heaved up and down and his head swayed drunkly. Sakura shivered, feeling his touch shaking on her cheeks.

"Sasuke-kun... S-S-!"

_Shhhh..._

Sakura's head snapped up to see the black shadow looming behind Sasuke's paleing form, pale eyes starring into Sakura's soul as claw-like hands reached around to grab Sasuke's hair and pull his head back, her man's face strained only little as numbness took over his whole body.

_Shhhhh... It will only hurt for only a second..._

"N-no..._No!" _Sakura cried out, trying to reach up and push the shadow away, but Sasuke's hands gripped her shoulders to hold her back as a tired smirk stretched to his sickly face. "Sasuke-kun! No!"

_And soon... _A claw ripped right through Sasuke's chest, causing the Demon God's eyes to widen and his jaw to drop in shock, twisting around and causing snapping noises of tearing muscle and bones. _Oh-so-soon, my darling Flower...you will be mine._

In Sakura's hands, as it was placed by force of the black shadow, a pumping organ that has her taken two hands for her to hold; a squelching noise was made when her grip tightened a little around it and hot, boiling blood poured out from the chambers and dripped off her pale hands, staining her clothes as she cried out in pure fear and horror of what she was holding.

Sasuke's heart.

Everything seemed to have become thick: the air was nothing but a poisonous stench of blood, the way her vision looked around blurred as if it was raining on her eyes or if she was drunk on a heavy substance; her touch was numbing, only the feeling of the heart beating in her palms was the only actual touch she could sense. Her tears poured out, her lips parted as she tried to call out to Sasuke, who was still infront of her, that she knew, and suddenly yelped when Sasuke's forehead gently pressed to hers.

It was such a cold, _cold _feeling of his dying body touching her lively one, his pointed nose graced against her temple and slowly trailed down to her thin neck. His blue mouth gently pressed in a leisured kiss, causing Sakura to squirm in agony of the chilling touch that felt so horrible, but so good at the same time... His mouth found her pulsepoint, pressing a cold kiss there too before his cracked voice went on to drown in his blood that spit out of his mouth by the handfuls and fell down Sakura's body like a small waterfall, and her body was the rocks.

"Saaak...raaaa..." Sasuke's voice gurgled against her skin as his lips continued to leave shaking kisses that made Sakura shiver in fear but flush at the same time. This all felt _real, _and this was the _real Sasuke _touching her like this. Her emotions clashing together with reality to imaginary.

His bleeding mouth moved up, staining her cheek as he coughed. Slowly, Sakura's eyes closed like a butterfly's wing as he kissed her cheek, under her eye and then lips trailing down the bridge of her nose. She reopened her eyes to find his skin ghostly-pale, almost a pale, pale blue, his hair sticking to his skin as his eyes stood out in the most amazing red color with black commas swirling. Blood stained his chin and jaw, and it continued to drip like thick syrup.

"S-Sa...su-ke..." Sakura hiccuped as another layer of tears fell from her eyes, and his softened in appreciation and tiredness. _"Why..?"_

He smirked. He had fangs sticking from his lips as he leaned closer, his mouth only a pinch away from her own. His hands left her shoulders, fingers carressing down the sides of her body, slowly losing warmth in the process, causing Sakura to shiver and let out a gasp when he _barely _touched her breasts. Instead, he reached for her hands, covering them with his much larger once and pressed them together; the heart Sakura held convulsed and spasmed in her hold and quickened its heartbeat to an impossible rate, echoing around them as Sasuke spoke in a deep, sultry voice...as if he was never harmed in the first place.

"Because...my heart belongs to..._you..."_

"Sakura!" Rin's voice plummeted the heartbeat as _living _hands grabbed her head, causing a pain in her own head.

"As your heart...belongs to _me_..." Sasuke groaned in what sounded like arousal as he choked on his blood.

Sakura's eyes were covered by Rin's petite hands as cold ones started to roam to her upper body, feeling around her speeding heartbeat. Sakura was drowning in a long ringing noise, although she did hear what Sasuke had to say last before Rin forcifully pulled her away.

_"Die with me... Sakura..."_

"No!" Sakura screamed as she sat up, her eyes pouring all her frightened emotions out as she clung to her own chest, feeling no sticky blood, or the pumping organ she was holding in her mem- No, it was a _nightmare! _Sakura wailed outloud as she shook into the corner of wherever she was, huddling herself and hugging her chest; all sweaty and in shock, emerald eyes locked with pale-lavender ones.

"Sakura..?" Hinata blinked as she retracted her hand into her own chest. From what Sakura could understand, Hinata either was trying to wake her up or feel her forehead. Eyebrows furrowed in great worry as the pregnant Demon turned on the lantern to a dimmed setting before getting to the edge of the futon bedding Sakura was placed on, keeping her distance for safety. "S-Sakura-chan, are you a-alright..?"

Sakura couldn't speak. She only sobbed and breathed at an unhealthy tone of gasps as she continued to shiver from the cold of her sweat forming upon her skin and her dress clinging to her like a second-skin, she was not in a good state, she knew. Burying her face into her knees and cried out as her body shook; one hand gripping the bedding until her knuckles turned white.

"Y-you fell asleep at the table after dinner, Sakura-chan..." Hinata spoke gently over Sakura's sobs, staying back to give the girl space. "Sasuke-sama asked for me and Naruto to watch over you for the night, and give the Yamanakas a room. You are in a room right next to mine and Narutos', and I heard you panting i-in your s-sleep... Are you feeling i-ill, Sakura-chan? Shall I get you some water?"

Sakura peeked to Hinata, still afraid to find out which was reality or not, she only whimpered out in pure misery as she tried to dry her own eyes. With that, Hinata crawled over at a slow pace and placed her hands on Sakura's knees, slowly prying them apart to have her sit cross-legged, Hinata then reached with one arm around her back and pulled her over. Sakura gradually fell into Hinata's embrace, crying into her shoulder as she clung to the Demon's kimono sleeve like a lifeline. Pressing their temples together, Hinata rocked the shaking body slowly, rocking her in a slow pace as her fingers went up and down her spine at a sweet pace of petting her tense muscles.

"It w-was only a nightmare, Sakura-chan..." Hinata cooed with closed eyes as Sakura's sobs decreased in volume. "I c-can tell it was a nightmare, S-Sakura-chan. You are safe now... Nightmares can not h-hurt you; it was only a _nightmare."_

"It felt so _real!" _Sakura complained as she buried her face into Hinata's neck, wrapping her arms around her into a tight hug. "It felt real, and S-Sasuke..._Sasuke-kun died! _And he _killed me!"_

"Sasuke-sama would n-never do such a thing to _y-you," _Hinata said quietly, tipping Sakura's chin up to have them meet gazes. "I-If I know _anything _of S-Sasuke-sama, it is that he would _never, e-ever _lay a finger on you. It w-was only a nightmare, S-Sakura-chan..."

Sakura inhaled shakingly through her nose and exhaled through her mouth, shivering as she nodded allowed Hinata to pull her head back into a embrace that overpowered the chill she had. She continued to breathe as Hinata rocked her body and another living being entered the room.

"Hinata-chan, what is going on?" the husky voice of Naruto perked Sakura's ears as she closed her eyes, trying to stop her tears next. Her body racked with shakes everytime she exhaled. "Is Sakura-chan okay?"

"I c-cannot tell for s-sure... She had a very b-bad dream," Hinata explained in a whisper once Naruto walked over and plopped onto his rear by the bed, watching his wife and Sakura try to calm themselves. "D-did I wake you u-up, Naruto-kun..?"

"Nah, I was already awake by the time you left the bed," Naruto drawled as he reached back to stretch his spin, his ribs becoming exposed since he was shirtless and only clad in pants. "I was trying to listen to the baby's heartbeat, Dattebayo."

"It is too early, N-Naruto-kun..."

Naruto pouted in defeat and sighed, turning his attention to the pink-haired girl huddled into Hinata's hold. "Ne, Sakura-chan, I can go get Teme for you. I'm sure he would want to know if you had a bad dream, Dattebayo," he said before getting up, only to be stopped by a cracked voice.

"No!" Sakura whimpered quietly, yet sternly. "P-please don't tell _Sasuke-kun...please!"_

"Why?" Naruto asked in a dumbfounded voice, unaware of how Sakura pressed herself closer to Hinata's side and buried her face into her kimono arm. It was Hinata who offered a sad smile as she resumed the task of rubbing Sakura's back with her fingertips.

"I will explain l-later, Naruto-kun," Hinata spoke gently as she hugged Sakura closer. "I-If you don't mind, N-Naruto-kun, I will stay with Sakura-chan for tonight... Until she f-falls asleep once more. Will that be alright, N-Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah," her husband yawned and rubbed his face. "Is there anything I can get for you guys before I go back? I can make a snack, that's what girls like to do when they wake up at night, right? I'll make you guys ramen, that will make Sakura-chan feel all better on the inside! It always does for me."

Hinata felt what was a sob and a laugh at the same time from the little pink-haired girl curled into her side, making the dark-haired woman smile in response to such a possitive outcome to Naruto's happy-attitude. Hinata was always happy when Naruto concluded himself helpful in any given situation, making her love her even more then before she thought possible...

"Naruto makes ramen for the lovely ladies," Naruto grinned toothly as he twirled out of the room. "And, if you guys don't eat it all, I'll finish the rest! Gotta keep my lady warm with my _sexy _fluffiness underneath all my _abs!"_

=xxx=

The morning of that long night made Sakura rather sore in her neck and head, however, she was glad to have the company of the married couple of Hinata and Naruto, who stayed by her side and spoke to her; they told her stories about how they met, and Sakura found it the upmost sweetest thing she has ever heard. Much more entertaining then her fairytale books of princesses and magical kingdoms back at the Haruno Shrine, Sakura couldn't help but ask Hinata to tell the story again in the bedroom after the kind Demon brought a change of clothing for Sakura, and was now assisting her by combing her hair.

"E-eh?" Hinata flushed shyly as she halted her movements of coming Sakura's long hair. "Y-you want me to tell..._that _story again?"

"If it's alright with you, Hinata," Sakura stiffened at the sound of Hinata's hestiance. "I just thought, you know... It was such a nice story to listen to after last night. It really calmed me down, too."

Hinata looked around the room, becoming so flustered of being put on the spot. Sakura took that silence as a 'no', so she tried another track for Hinata to tell the tale. "You don't need to tell me in full details, Hinata-chan."

"Mmm... I am not o-originally from the Uchiha Kingdom," Hinata started out quietly, taking another lock of the pink hair before combing the ends. "N-Naruto-kun found me in the woods while on a mission; I was all messy and s-so hungry, and so his squad figured I-I was one of those Demons that roam the lands in search for food and trouble, and they wanted me to be terminated. N-Naruto-kun, though, he stood over me and pitched a f-fit! He said-" as she imitated Naruto's voice very poorly "-'If you guys think I'm gonna let you hurt this lady here, you're gonna have to get Sasuke-teme down here and _try _to move me, Dattebayo!' To me, that was love a-at first sight.

"With th-that, N-Naruto-kun _carried _me back to the Uchiha Compound and took m-me into his home. He fed me, and got me clothes borrowed from from the other n-noble women of the Uzumaki; he introduced me to his parents...and then Sasuke-sama. He demanded Sasuke-sama to allow m-me to stay with him."

"I'm sure Sasuke-kun loves it when Naruto demands things from him," Sakura sarcastically giggled, to which Hinata gasped and shook her head.

"N-no, no! Sasuke-sama and Naruto-kun fought each other like...cats and dogs!" Hinata swung her hands in an explosion-like move, displaying how their arguement actually was. Sakura giggled lightly and explained to Hinata about the sarcastic-language from the Human World, to which she understood quickly and assumed how Kushina and Naruto spoke. "A-anyway, before I lose my thoughts, N-Naruto-kun and I got married..." Hinata blushed deeply as she gushed about her ending of the tale. "And now...I c-carry Naruto-kun's child a-and I am more then happy then I w-was before in my life."

Sakura turned around and gazed at Hinata's red cheeks and glittering eyes, finding it enchanting how much a person can change by meeting the one who they will spend the rest of their lives with. How happy must Hinata be to be with the one who saved her life and now she can't think of anything more then to be by Naruto's side and share that kind of happiness and joy of being a married couple. It almost makes Sakura wonder what she would be like of the married-woman, being by Sasuke and-!

Sakura's own face blushed to a heavy shade of red as she swallowed. Now both girls are flushed and bothered with their own minds playing images of sweet romance into their imagination. Hinata glanced briefly to Sakura, suddenly taken by the squirms and nervousness the pink-haired teen had and she couldn't help but giggle at the funny facial expressions.

Sakura deepened in her blush as she pouted. "What's so funny, Hinata-chan, ne?"

Hinata patted Sakura's shoulders in apology as she explained. "Sakura-chan, if I m-may, you are acting like myself when I was brought into the Compound: all shy and easily able to blush about a...crush."

"Crush?"

Hinata nodded. "I believe you h-have had crushes as a child, w-when you like someone v-very much but you don't know what to make of it yet. Is it l-love, or something smaller, like lust," Hinata sighed dreamily as she held Sakura's face to inspect the cherry-colored reddness that stained her face. "Honestly, all I s-see within you is a lot of love...b-but you don't know it yet. That's okay, S-Sakura-chan."

Sakura's eyes fell to a heavy drop, suddenly sad about it all. "But is it okay?"

"Love takes time, m-my dear friend," Hinata offered softly as she hugged her, arms wrapped around Sakura's shoulders with a true smile on her face. "If you are patient enough to find the answers you're looking for, then your actual feelings will come out. Just take time."

"Just take time..." Sakura repeated from the advice, nodding gently as she soaked it all in at once, her blush reduced to a soft pink. Gentle, and patient, just like Hinata adviced professionally.

"S-Speaking of time," Hinata's expression changed to a more surprised look, "I am running late to watch N-Naruto-kun train this morning!"

"Training? You guys do training?" Sakura questioned with great interest, her fingers gripping the comfortable white dress made of silk with the comfortable robe, instyled of a kimono of the dark green with little slivers of pink.

Hinata smiled again as she stood up, having Sakura follow her movement. "Yes, w-we do. The royal and noble families get together with the s-soldiers and train our strength and skill, it is sort've like a sporting event, I s-suppose. It is very fun, however I can not participate since I am with c-child."

"I guess that is understandable," Sakura nodded and agreement as she followed Hinata out of the bedroom and through the small hallway that would lead to outside. Once exposed to the white sun, Sakura found her new amusement for this different sky; instead of blue, the world's ceiling is colored to the brightest color of lavender with grey clouds. This world was different, but it was also familiar to her innerself. As if she has been here before.

"Do you think I could try training?" Sakura blurted outloud without thinking, watching how Hinata's head snapped to stare at astonishment.

"A-ano... I would t-think if you _asked," _Hinata bit her lip shyly as she played with her fingers nervously. "I don't see wh-why you can't try. Just ask!" Hinata concluded with an offered smile of courage, telling Sakura that it wouldn't hurt to do so.

"Alright," Sakura beamed a bright smile as she took Hinata's offered arm, looping hers as they strolled through the dark grass toward the sound of yells and metal clashing together, laughter and screams of curses. Hinata stopped at the top of the small hill to show Sakura the sight to see of the training grounds.

A large field displayed seperate groups of Demons, as Sakura could tell easily, with the Yamanaka family and some Uzumakis, unknown people wearing what looked to be leathered material around their chests in one group, another chunk of Uzumakis with people clad in dark clothing. With Sasuke with that group, Sakura considered them part of the Uchiha family, and she also spotted Mikoto and Fugaku holding hands as they watch people team up in twos. Sakura watched as Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the back of his head (since he was shirtless again) and drag him over with that stoic-look on his face, and the blond Demon only yelled out on how he was going to kick Sasuke's ass and everything.

Hinata giggled lightly to her husband's claim before pulling Sakura along to where Ino and the others were grouping together, along with the help of Kushina and Karin. Kushina, on one hand, was too busy jumping around with loads of energy as she force coupling groups, pairing Karin and Ino together and some of the Uchiha soldiers with the other Uzumaki family or with their comerades.

"Sakura-chan!" Ino squealed when she saw Sakura wave at her from the distance on coming closer to their side. The blonde teen dragged the redhead over to meet them halfway, displaying the outfit she donned: a violet-colored dress with a short-kimono coat that matched the color of her eyes, and a silver ribbon to tie it all together. She twirled on her toes before she curtsied. "Look at this, Karin showed this to me and said I could borrow it. Don't I look glamorous? I think I should make one like this myself, if I can find the material similar to this, ne?"

Karin shyly looked down, nibbling her upperlip nervously before smiling tightly at the two women. "Goodmorning..."

Hinata smiled brightly as she tilted Karin's chin up, examining her red eyes carefully. "Are y-you excited to take my place, Karin?" Hinata giggled when Karin gasped and hid her face with her hands, covering her eyes behind her glasses as she blushed furiously. "I-I am very happy that you are taking m-my place for S-Sakura-chan, really. It is s-so kind of you!"

"For me?" Sakura questioned once she removed Ino from glomping her into smothering. She glanced over to Hinata, who seemed very confident with herself now, as Karin switched the roles with her to be shy and stuttering like a high school girl with a major crush. "Why is Karin doing training for me?"

"Oh, I-I suppose I didn't say," Hinata realized. "I would be your noble-companion, if I was not pregnant, that is; Karin will take my place for the time b-being and be with t-the first branch Uzumakis."

"I'm not, how you say...very special in the ranks of the Uzumakis," Karin blinked into her own thoughts as she blabbed outloud. "I don't have equal strength or power, like Auntie Kushina and Naruto...but I am _really _good at sorting out other chakras and become very alert! R-really, I can pinpoint weakspots and secrets of the enemy, and then I can warn others to get ready. It's just the strength and cool p-powers..!"

"I think that's really cool, Karin-chan," Sakura admitted with a real smile. She fisted her hands and pumped one into the air. "I bet you will do great! I'll root for you, Karin-chan!"

"_Aaand, _I will be fighting against Karin here," Ino announced with a flip of her ponytail. She wrapped her arm around Karin's shoulders and gave her a squeeze. "This will be great, I never battled against another Demon besides my parents before! I'm excited!"

"Ehm..." Karin blushed gently before she whipped her head around and smacked a man behind her. A pale-haired soldier with pointy teeth and purple eyes, he wore a black leathered vest with an uchiwa fan embedded. He wore a belt and a shoulder-strap that held a giant sword - almost as big as Fugaku's height! - and had dark pants on.

"_YOU ASSWIPE, DON'T YOU DARE TO TRY AND SNEAK UP ON ME!_" Karin howled as flames burst from her mouth, figuratively, as she arranged her glasses into a better position.

"Just seein' what you got going on 'round here, redhead," the man snickered without any reaction to the pain. He dodged another hand to the face as he examined Sakura's body from a bent angle. "And who is this lovely girl with Hinata-sama, ne? What's up, Pinky?" he purred as he offered a handshake to Sakura, hoping to whisk her into a sweet fantasy with a pointed smile.

"That's _Sakura, _you meddling baffoon!" Karin growled as she pulled the man's ear with great dominance before kicking him to the side. "Honestly Suigetsu, how much can you do to cause such a ruckus?"

"I'm not the one who's yelling, sweetheart," Suigetsu cooed as he stroked a finger along Karin's pale neck, causing her to growl. He smiled naughtily as he bowed to Sakura and Hinata. "Pardon my disturbance, mi'lady, it would be such a _bother _to be such a nuisance to Sasuke's girl. Trust me, last time I flirted with someone's lady, I ended up being tied upside down from the top of the castle for a _week!" _ He continued on to tell his story as he slauntered off, waving a farewell to Karin as he made his way over to his partner, from what Sakura knew as Shikamaru (since Ino pointed him out with a hateful finger the night before). To Sakura, he didn't seem like a bad guy as Ino put him to be...

"God, that dumbass..." Karin sniffed as she crossed her arms and turned back to face Sakura, her cheeks all red with embarassment and anger. Sakura, Hinata and Ino couldn't help but laugh for her, causing the redhead to stiffen in confusion. "What? What did I do now?"

"It is nothing, Karin-chan," Hinata offered a wave of her hand. She shushed Ino and Sakura quietly before Kushina saw them having fun, for her, she must partake in this amusement to bring order.

"Ne, ne! What's going on here? We're having training now, so we need all hands on deck, okay? Get into formation with your partner!" Kushina gushed with perfected grace as she spanked both Ino and Karin on the rump, causing both teens to gulp and run off. Twirling around, Kushina beamed at Sakura, who gripped Hinata's kimono-sleeve after yesterday's spook with that very same smile. "Sakura-_hime, _wouldn't you like to sit in the middle of the field so you can _see_ everyone train today? I assure you that Ino and Karin will be closeby for your comfort!"

Sakura blinked a few times in confusion before she actually took in Kushina's offer. _Take this chance to watch Sasuke, and prove Fugaku-baka wrong, honey! _With a small smile, Sakura nodded and took Hinata's hand; keeping an eye on Ino and Karin's whereabouts and took a spot in the middle of the sloped hill to get a great view of everyone's faces, seeing Mikoto wave happily from the other side of the field before she jumped onto Fugaku's back.

"So what does one do in training?" Sakura questioned once Hinata settled herself on the soft grass next to her.

"W-well, what Naruto-kun and I do u-usually, when we partner, we take turns to try and knock the other down," Hinata described as she pressed her fingers onto her collarbone and other pressure points. "We use our s-strength and speed to distract or stun our opponent; we can either use our muscles, or our family genetics... Like the U-Uchiha has the Sharingan."

"Sharingan..?" Sakura pressed with a contorted expression. She certainly has never heard that word before, or even remember it.

"I-it is an Uchiha trait in the eyes, m-much like myself with what I have," Hinata explained carefully. She pointed to her own eyes before closing them, veins emerging from the skin in a pulsating way as she reopened her lavender eyes to show a constricting design in her pupiless eyes, waves of silver decorated her eyes. "This is called the Byakugan, and this i-is an similar gift to the Sharingan, however, I-I can only see through things and put up 'blocks' to m-my opponents... T-the Sharingan causes illusions and can see a-anything that the enemy is trying to perform _before _he c-can attack." Hinata retracted the Byakugan and rubbed her temples, noting to Sakura that performing her gift causes headaches during a pregnancy-period, and Sakura quickly apologized for the manner.

"I never knew Demons had stuff like that," Sakura confessed lamely as she watched Kushina yell for everyone's attention so she may give the rules of training. Specifically no killing and no fatal injuries were allowed.

"N-not all Demons have special gifts like this... M-my family was given the Byakugan b-by the Uchiha many, _many _years ago," Hinata corrected for her. "The Demons you s-see, like the Uzumakis and Yamanakas, they were given 'gifts' by the old D-Demon Gods after the war and they set the kingdoms a-accordingly."

Sakura thought it over for a moment before glancing at Hinata curiously, seeing how the married woman smiled softly when she saw Naruto block Sasuke's fist from aiming at his throat, acussing his friend of trying to destroy his voice. "Hinata-chan..."

"Mm?" Hinata met Sakura's emerald eyes.

"If it is alright for me to ask...what is your maiden name?" Sakura gulped, remembering something that Sasuke had said about what happened after a war, and the Demon Gods - minus the Uchiha - were wiped out during that time.

Slowly, Hinata's eyes softened as she reached with her hands to hold her still-flat stomach, rubbing almost hesitantly as she smiled almost sadly. "My maiden n-name...was Hyuuga Hinata. I suppose Sasuke-sama h-has told you little a-about my old kingdom, n-ne?"

"Just that he doesn't like them very much..."

_"There are three families that rule in my world," Sasuke answered with ease. "There is the Uchiha, the Demon Gods; then the Senju, the second largest kingdom and your mother's homeland and then it is the Hyuuga, the smallest one."_

_"Are they Demon Gods, too?"_

_"No, just the Uchiha," Sasuke shook his head. "The other Demon Gods were wiped out years ago during a war -before I was born- and the Uchiha set the other two kingdoms under rule of the powerful Demon Clans that were worthy to take on the role of royals. Senjus were allied with the Uchiha and helped protect us during the war; showing how strong and responsible they were... the Hyuuga just fended for themselves."_

_"It sounds like you don't favor the Hyuuga family," Sakura said softly._

_"Not very, no," Sasuke hissed a bit. His teeth were a little bared and caused Sakura to hide her smile from his attitude. She thought it was cute. "We don't get along with them for many reasons, and I would rather leave them out for the sake of my own ears and tongue."_

Remembering this particular conversation, Sakura suddenly wondered if Sasuke treated Hinata poorly because of her family - whatever had caused such a strong disliking for them, she reminded herself - she simply couldn't bring herself to ask Hinata. Just seeing how odd she was being by petting her abdomen, it made her think of pity and sadness. To Hinata, though, she smiled and took one hand and held Sakura's own with a comforting squeeze.

"I-it is all because of Sasuke-sama...t-that I can be happy here, with Naruto-kun and our b-baby," Hinata spoke quietly, glancing to the field as Sasuke pinned Naruto onto his back, their eyes all firey and competitive, but she knew for a fact that they will forgive each other lateron about the cuts and bruises they give each other. "He is the one who s-spoke to Fugaku-sama into letting me live here, and allow me to b-be with my love."

"What happened...to your old home?" Sakura swallowed, unsure to ask such a sensitive question. But Hinata was confident to answer it anyhow, to her assigned lady as a noble; it wasn't because she had to, it was because Hinata trusted Sakura.

"I-I was betrothed to someone," Hinata said as she went back to stroking her belly. "I was the princess of m-my kingdom, and my father had my hand into marrying someone I c-could never love. My cousin...he is a sweet person and he p-practically raised me, and my father saw it as a 'perfected match'. I loved him as a _b-brother, _but nowhere close to a spouse.

"I told my father that I-I could not marry my cousin," Hinata glanced down sadly. "I told h-him that I would not take the throne i-if it had to have me marry someone who w-was a _brother. _He was upset and disowned me... Th-that is a horrible thing to h-happen in the royal and n-noble family, Sakura: it p-presses the whole kingdom to try and kill you."

"That's horrible!" Sakura complained as she gripped Hinata's hand with both of hers, seeing how the Demon woman nodded in agreement.

"S-so...I ran a-away from my kingdom, leaving my little s-sister and cousin behind." Hinata closed her eyes, inhaling the breeze that settled in before smiling softly. "I traveled for the longest time, starving and c-cold, and I was about to give up until N-Naruto-kun found me and took me _home."_

"Your sister and cousin..."

"I never heard from them ever again," Hinata exhaled, reopening her eyes. "That was a decade ago w-when I left them."

"Hinata...I-" Sakura tried to express her feelings to Hinata, only to have an index finger shush her.

Hinata's eyes sparkled with joy and no tears. "You do not have to feel s-sorry for me, Sakura-chan," she said in the faintest whisper. She held Sakura's face gently as her lavender eyes bore into the emerald ones. "I-if I had never done so, I would be back t-there and unhappy...without Naruto-kun. I-it was hard to leave my darling sister and cousin, b-but I have _never _been happier in my life."

Sakura shut her eyes for a moment, taking in of what Hinata had to go through to escape the bad hands of her father's wishes to marry her cousin; forced to leave her sister behind and drop the title of a princess to escape the possible death that may had cut her life short _all because of her father! _Then, out of the scary darkness that swarmed Hinata's shivering form, Naruto would smile like the sun and carry her to the Uchiha Compound, put her into his bed and feed her and rebuild her from the skin and bones she may have been all those years ago... And how Sasuke stood infront of his father and had Hinata take full residence as an Uzumaki noble and a wife to Naruto.

Opening her eyes, Sakura nodded and glanced to the field where Ino and Karin were sparring with their bare hands. Hinata joined in as they both watched Ino leap toward the somewhat nervous redhead, causing Karin to bend back with a gasp as Ino swung her hand just barely above her head. Ino made a noise of an animal, from what Sakura took as urging her opponent to try and strike her with all she got, and Karin straightened and tried to kick Ino's side. It proved worthless when the bleached blonde teen grabbed her ankle before it came into contact and _flipped _Karin onto her back, her jaw dropping to let out a painful gasp.

"Karin is not a v-very strong Uzumaki... She comes from the third branch, a-and barely inherited U-Uzumaki genes," Hinata spoke over the small silence when she noticed Sakura stiffen at Karin's airy cry. "The darling tries, b-but she is only good for pinpointing out e-enemies. S-some of us neglect her, but s-she finds comfort with me and the h-head family."

"She is Naruto's cousin, right?" Sakura asked as she saw Ino help Karin up and dusted her back, then assisted into showing her how to hold up a good defense-block.

"Um. K-Kushina's sister's daughter...she went on to the t-third branch and married a l-low class U-Uzumaki. It wasn't a useful combination."

"She tries, though, and I think she can do well," Sakura defended softly.

Beside Karin, the Suigetsu man strolled up and whispered something into her ear, causing the weak Uzumaki girl to shriek and try and push him away. Finding the daring need to smile, Suigetsu said something brief to Ino before squatting to throw Karin over his shoulders and take off with her. Ino yelled after him, but did not bother to chase with the eyes of the Shikamaru-person walking up lazily and hold out a hand to her. With this, Sakura became curious and got up to go over to her friend.

"Like hell I would do such a thing," Ino hissed and crossed her arms, refusing to take Shikamaru's hand as she stomped her foot. "Why would he just take Karin away like that, huh? She was _my _partner; I don't want to fall down a degree to _your _level and train with you!"

Sakura stood between both of them, offering a polite smile as Shikamaru bowed in the presence of her, although he did it rather lazily. "What's going on? Where is Karin-chan going?"

Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head and sighed. "Suigetsu wanted to switch partners; saying how Karin takes more of an effort to lash at him then anyone else... You could say he has a thing for her and wants her to start becoming more of a Noble Woman. If you ask me, mi'lady, it is troublesome."

"I'll say," Ino sniffed bitterly. "And don't call Saku-chan _mi'lady, _you idiot! She happens to be my very best friend, and I won't have you getting on your knees to try and get her to your side!"

"Aweh, so that is why the Yamanakas returned to our world," Shikamaru raised a brow and gave off an amused smirk. "I did not know that you were close to the Forbidden Flower, now this is less trouble then I expected."

"Excuse me?" Ino glared at him.

Shikamaru shrugged, shoving his hands into his pockets. "I just didn't think an attractive woman, such as yourself, would be devoted into protecting the Forbidden Flower. Such a close relationship would need to have me to _call you _a higher name..._mi'lady."_

Ino's blue eyes widened as her cheeks blushed to a heavy, tomato-color. Sakura couldn't help but smile alongside with Shikamaru as she witnessed her dear friend's torment expression. Ino's cheeks suddenly blew air as she started to crack her knuckles. "Come on, Pineapple-Fucker, keep talking like that and see how well that gets you..!"

"I'm just saying, I would have to treat you a bit more gentler since you are close to Sasuke-sama's bride," Shikamaru drawled with that teasing smirk as he took a step away and Ino took one to him. "Being just a beauty must have a fragile spot inside, don't you think?"

"You don't _ever _use Sasuke-bastard as a _freaking excuse _to be gentle with me!" Ino hollered at the top of her lungs as she lunged at Shikamaru, to which Sakura hopped back as the soldier took off, running with his hands still in his pockets as he passed his parents, who were sparring with Ino's folks as the said Demon girl chased after him and yelled out on how she was going to end his life slowly as his brain shall fry like an egg.

"Mew..?" Chi blinked as she tilted her head, watching her daughter reach the leathered vest and try to tear it off.

Yoshino, Shikaku's beloved wife, giggled as she patted Chi on the back. "I think we will have to start talking about grandchildren, ne, Chi-chan?"

"Grandchildren?" Chi mewled in question as she looked to her taller husband for more of an explanation, however, the requested man was too busy laughing outloud as he swung an arm around Shikaku, then hugging him tightly.

"I knew our little brats would be good for each other, Shikaku!" Inoichi roared a laugh as the squishing Demon stayed limp and muttered 'Troublesome' under his breath.

Sakura giggled brightly at the sight of Shikamaru and Ino tumbling on the ground, Ino straddling him down as she took her fists and started to pound him like a bully taking money from a kid. She barely noticed a flash of grey pass by her as she glanced up to see Kakashi peering down curiously at the pink haired teen.

"Kakashi!" Sakura greeted with a happy smile up to the masked man. "I did not know you train here. Are you a soldier?"

The masked man's only eye crinkled into a smile as she shook his head. "No, mi'lady, you could say that I am part of the family; I brought along my wife and child to takepart into training today. Fugaku-sama invited me, and I just couldn't say no, know can I?"

"But you are rather late, aren't you? They started awhile ago and there are no more partners to be taken," Sakura noted as she saw a tall, slim woman hold hands with who looked like to be a preteen girl with dark purple hair and similar eyes to Kakashi.

"Aah, but I was lost in the road of destiny," Kakashi poetically recited with a romantic sigh, glancing behind him to the two smiling girls. "I was busy pampering my lovely wife, Shizune, and spoiling my little brat, Anko."

Sakura giggled. "Sure, I believe you," she shook her head at his antics.

"Say, since you are not partnered with anyone, and my love and child said they would play with each other...why not be partnered with me?" Kakashi offered as he pressed his hand onto his bare chest. As Sakura noticed, nearly every man on the field was shirtless due to the intense warmth of the white sun. "I have taught Sasuke and Naruto everything they need to know about defending themselves ever since they were drooling little snots; I will be gentle, and I could teach you a few moves, what do you say?"

Sakura's heart skipped a beat, turning her head back to Hinata to check, she found the pregnant Demon busy with three small children and Kakashi's daughter, Anko, as Shizune sat by her. She took it as an alright as she faced the masked Demon once more and nodded with confidence.

"Show me how to kick ass, Kakashi-_sensei!" _Sakura announced with a tightened fist.

Kakashi smiled bigger under his mask, bowing lowly with his palms facing up, like he was introducing himself to a new dance partner of an original song. "As you wish, Sakura-_hime."_

_._

_._

_._

_Brightening sun of heat warming my skin, boiling my blood..._

_._

_._

_._

_I feel so light and free, knowing that you are watching me work hard._

_._

_._

_._

_My body, I can't explain it, it is like I know what I am doing._

_._

_._

_._

_It is like I have done this before._

_._

_._

_._

_Watch me fight, darling, and see who needs to be careful._

_._

_._

_._

"You must move your arms, Sakura," Kakashi's voice echoed behind her as she swirled on one foot and struck the man in his bicep, only to have her wrist caught and meet one eye staring intensly at her. "If you don't move quick enough, you might as well say goodbye to this limb, mi'lady."

"But you forgot," Sakura breathed, a smile on her face as she took one of her legs and hooked it under Kakashi's kneecaps, forcing him to lose his balance and let go of her wrist, "that legs are also useful in defense as well!"

"Very good," Kakashi chuckled as he rolled back onto his feet, narrowing in Sakura's stance. "You excell in getting out of situations, I applaud you for that."

"Sasori-niichan taught me all I needed to know about Stranger Danger," Sakura curtsied her white dress, her light coat with Hinata and the rowdy kids begging for her attention. "Teach me something else, Kakashi-sensei. I want to make you cry for mercy!"

"Mn... Try striking my weakpoints as I try to get you on the ground," Kakashi ordered as he took his headband and pushed it up, revealing his other eye with a long scar across it. Sakura took her stance, of what she saw in movies with Jackie Chan, getting ready for what he had next.

Opening his eye, Kakashi revealed a red orb with commas swirling. Sakura's heart stopped as she reconized the eye from somewhere all-too-familiar, the thing that made her wake up crying for dear life...

_Die with me, Sakura._

Stiffening, Sakura's flat hands curled just the tiniest bit into shaking claws. Her heat hammered against her ribs as Kakashi disappeared from her line of sight; her emerald eyes darting over the other mass of bodies tackling each other, becoming blurred as a dull throb started in the back of her head. Sakura couldn't help but hold her own head and shiver at the ache.

_'Sakura-chan..? What is going on?' _Rin's gentle voice emerged from the ache and invisible arms wrapped around her shoulders. Sakura could feel Rin trying to help Sakura, or herself, she didn't know right now.

"I... I don't know," Sakura breathed below a whisper, her pupils dialating as her vision went from blurrs into smudges, the enviroment around her melting right before her eyes as she bit back a gasp. "R-Rin!"

The field began to change into a heavy wooded area, much like the forest where Sakura had the bonfire for her birthday and Kiba became possessed by a hungry Demon; the smell of smoldering firewood invaded her nose as she tried to breathe properly, and noises of laughter and bells chimming in the distance. Rin's arms tightened around Sakura's shoulders, and she could feel Rin's face bury itself into her neck, trying to hide from _something._

"R-R..._Riiiin!" _Sakura complained as she tugged her own hair, trying to get help from her own conscience that _promised _to help her. "What is this? I don't understand!"

_'My mistake... Memories... My memories and mistake...' _Rin's voice ghosted into her little ear as emerald eyes darted to her side, seeing a flash of gray press against a tree, the face becoming oh-so-clear. It was a teenager wearing a clothed-mask, grey-spiked hair that went in all directions as only _one visible eye _scrunched into a smile.

_"Rin! Come on, you're not going to learn anything if you become lazy!" _the youthful Kakashi laughed behind him as a burnette teen emerged from the brush. Sakura's eyes widened to reconize Rin's own face, painted with purple streaks as she pushed back her short, brownie hair and puffed her cheeks in frustration.

_"You are the one who is lazy, Kaka-chan!" _Rin fumed stubbornly as she hurried over and grabbed his arm. _"And look at this, now! I just fixed this darn shirt, you messy boy!" _she motioned to the ripped sleeve and the scratch that torn his skin and seeped some blood. _"Can't you ever be careful?"_

Sakura felt Rin's arms shake around her as the memory-Rin reached to the wound on Kakashi, green-blue flames flickered from her fingertips as it simmered onto the wound. Kakashi watched with curiosity as it healed like burning paper, scabbing and then vanishing without a trace.

_"Thanks, Rin," _Kakashi pat her head before he leapt up into the tree, laughing naughtily as Rin sighed in defeat and looked up the tree with a blush creeping onto her cheeks.

_'It is...all my fault,' _Rin whimpered into Sakura's ear as she slumped her weightless body against her, the invisible hands dropped to cling through Sakura's white dress as the scene melted away again. _'His eye... The Sharingan. He was so...careful for me.'_

"R-Rin?" Sakura whispered as the throbbing increased throughout her head. She felt herself fall to her knees as she let go of her head, her hearing going numb with Rin's cries pressing on with the echo.

_'It is all my fault. I'm so, so sorry, Sakura..!'_

Breathing in deeply, Sakura tried to find out on where she was. The smell of burned firewood was gone and so was the bells that sang sweetly in the wind. Everything that was dropped infront of her was now gone. Like sand. Sakura didn't understand any of it, but she was scared beyond her skin as of right now.

A sudden presence behind her set her off, her eyes widened as she twisted behind her; she grabbed the hand and flipped the body over, pinning it by its neck as she held tightly. She could feel her hidden strength slowly emerging as her sight started to return. She could make out the silver hair in all short directions, a navy-blue mask covering the nose and mouth of the present-time Kakashi starring up at her with both eyes widening. The Sharingan swirling slowly, analyzing the pink haired girl who is now choking him with one hand.

Her emerald eyes stayed wide in realization. "K-Kakashi..?"

He blinked, suddenly becoming calm with the position he was in now. He held still until she yanked her hand away, holding it to her chest as she start sputtering apologies to him. he simply sat up and reached over and pat her on the head, gently.

"You did really well, mi'lady," Kakashi claimed softly, using his other hand to pull the headband down over the Sharingan eye as he _smiled. _"I was not expecting you to know where my weakspot was, and now I feel like I need to challenge you a bit more. You improve faster then Sasuke, if I may say."

Sakura stiffened and looked at him. "Y-you didn't see..?"

"See what, mi'lady?" he returned with equal confusion. "You only displayed on what looked to me as vunerability, and I took that chance. I thought I tired you out, but I guess I was wrong." He chuckled to himself as she got up shakingly to her leg. He then noticied the kind of paranoia in her eyes. "Are you alright?"

Sakura bit her lip before opening her mouth. "Kakashi, you-!"

_"KAKASHIII! I'M GONNA PUMMEL YOUUU!" _a shrieking male voice intrupted Sakura as Kakashi turned his attention to Naruto, who was now walking up to the partners with three children climbing on him like a stuffed animal with Sasuke in tow.

Kakashi slowly got up and stretched, eyeing his wife smiling sweetly at him as their daughter rest her head on her mother's lap, chewing on a blade of grass like a carefree child. Once Naruto made it infront of him, he lazily swung his head to a very angry Uzumaki.

"Yes, Naruto?" Kakashi asked without a care, making Sakura realize where Anko got her 'I don't care' attitude. "What is it now?"

A red-faced blond huffed as he stuck his arms out in presenting the three kids, one on each arm and hanging with joy and the other with her arms around his neck. "Look at this! I was about to beat Teme's ass when these nuts had the guts to tackle me, Dattebayo! I told you to keep an eye on them when we are training, I could've hurt them or something!"

"Naaah! Naruto-niichan wouldn't do a thing like that," the one boy wearing a long scarf yelled over Naruto, matching the hyperactive moves of the Uzumaki. "We were just trying to show Naruto-niichan our new move: Dumpling Roll Number Two!"

"Dumpling Roll Number Two!" the other boy and little girl screamed, causing Naruto to cry out as he fell to the side, making sure that the kids landed on their feet. They swarmed around him and climbed onto his back and started to give childish punched on his bare back. "Wakey wakey, Naruto-niichan!"

"Who are these kids?" Sakura asked out of the blue, completely forgetting about the event that happened before with Kakashi.

"They are children from the village of the kingdom," Sasuke spoke next to her, she jumped and looked at him with a shy gaze. He didn't look as he watch Naruto groan in fake-torture as the children laughed. "Naruto has made friends with them two years ago, one of their grandfathers if our military commander for my father, and they sometimes sneak in here to be with Dobe. Kakashi lets them in every once in a while."

"BUT WHY?" Naruto begged up to the grey haired man, who simply shrugged and shook his head before walking away from him, leaving Naruto in tears as he asked the kids to get off.

The child in the long scarf suddenly snapped his head at Sakura, starring intensely before scrabbling off of Naruto's tanned back and followed by the other two grouping behind him, following his example by getting on their toes to look at Sakura's slowly blushing face.

"Who're you?" the child in the scarf question and crossed his arms, ready to become the serious child-adult he was trying to be. "I haven't seen you here before, and you certainly don't _smell _like a Demon! You a human, lady?"

"Uhm..." Sakura smiled shyly. She found Hinata at her other side as the Demon woman knelt down to the children's height, smiling sweetly.

"This is Haruno Sakura, honey," Hinata cooed as she fixed the leader's hair, making him whimper. "She is the Forbidden Flower and S-Sasuke-sama's very good friend."

"Forbidden Flower!" They all chanted at once and formed a line, taking the time to grab each others hands and bow like little children should, causing Sakura to smile and gush at their adorableness.

"My name is Sarutobi Konohamaru, lady! It's very nice to meet you," Konohamaru chirped and took Sakura's hand and planted a gentlemen kiss on her fingers, blushing by his own action as she kept his head low to hide it. "My grandpa tells me stories about Forbidden Flowers; he's an old fart, too, so he knows this stuff!"

"My name is Meogi, mi'lady," the girl with pigtails curtsied next before hiding behind Konohamaru out of shyness.

"Und am Udon," the last boy with an obvious stuffy nose raised his hand and bowed like he performed a brillant show. His glasses nearly fell off but he caught them quickly.

"You are all such a hyper bunch," Sakura cooed softly as she got on her knees and looked into their pink faces, smiling brightly when they covered their faces and cried out a little. "You three must be strong Demons, I bet!"

"Yeah! We're gonna be part of the Uchiha Military someday," Konohamaru announced as he pumped a fist and puffed his cheeks. "Naruto-niichan promised he would train us and then we can teach his little kid how to be strong, just like us and its daddy! We're gonna be amazing brothers and sister!"

"How did you turds now about the _baby?" _Naruto shrieked in shock.

"Hinata-neechan told us before you can home, Naruto-niichan!" they all said together, and made Naruto smack his face onto the ground, crying his eyes out about how everyone knew about it first except him.

=xxx=

Sakura walked right next to Sasuke, their hands linked together upon her request, as he took her to the other courtyards within the Uchiha Compound. After meeting the three Demon children, they begged Sakura to explore with them in the village that was outside the castle's walls; promising to show her all the great places to get treats and where to make the best hiding places for when you get in trouble with your parents, they even said that they new a perfect place to train with wooden swords and knives and make costumes out of recycled cloths from the material vendor. They instantly fell in love with Sakura, and they also sparked Sakura's curiosity on the other places within the Uchiha Compound.

Secretly, Sakura wanted to see more of the castle and the grounds _way _before she ventured into a village filled with Demons...

Looking up, Sakura saw how the castle's structure resembled the ancient-styled ones from the old Japanese eras of royalty, and yet it looked so new and decorated with colorful lanterns and flags with uchiwa fans printed on them, hanging by the strings from the windows and edges of the building and to the brick walls. To Sakura, this was more then amazing, it was indescribible.

"It's so beautiful here..." she mumbled aimlessly, keeping up with Sasuke's slow, yet long paces as he walked.

He looked down to her dreamy face, finding his heart clenching so longing for her. He dropped his eyes to the ground, finding himself shameful for even being considering the sweet pain his heart was giving him. "Aa."

Sakura heard the strain in his flat voice. She didn't know how she could tell, but she was absolute sure of it. She stopped walking and held tight to his hand until he found the task to stop and glance back at her, his brow raising in silent question. Sakura breathed in, sensing that no one else was anywhere near them or the feeling of being watched from the narrowed windows as she looked at Sasuke with furrowed brows and eyes of worry. They were all alone now, and now she could take this chance to _try._

"I had a nightmare last night," she said carefully, keeping eye contact with his _sweet _black eyes. "You were in it..."

"What happened?" he asked quietly, suddenly becoming concerned with the random subject from talking about a building to something such as this. "Are you sure it was not...a memory?" He _hoped _to whatever God that it wasn't.

"H-Hinata-chan told me that it was a nightmare. She checked." She felt Sasuke's grip on her hand slacken a little, finding that a bit of his stress was now gone. Looking down, she found his feet pointing so close to hers, making her cheeks flush a bit as his free hand reached to cup her face (_so much like the nightmare!) _and pulled her face up to look at him.

"Tell me," he urged softly, his thumb brushing the cheekbone. His eyes were so soft, like melting coal into a smoldering black that she just wanted to drownintoandholdontohimfordearlife-!

_Oh God..._

Blinking hard, Sakura buried her face into his palm, pressing her nose against his strong pulse of his hand as she stared at him. "At training today...I noticied that you were wearing black shirt," she suddenly said, gesturing to the yukatatop he wore, crossing at the top of his neck and tied by matching black ribbons at every inch or two until it reached his black pants.

"What does this have to do with your nightmare?" he questioned, totally baffled by the _other _subject change.

Swallowing all her fears down, she unlocked her fingers from his and pressed that hand onto his chest, feeling the heart underneath his clothes and skin, as if she was holding it in her hand once more. His head bowed, watching her hand's every movement as it was joined by her other hand. He dropped his palm from her face to her shoulder, gripping her pale shoulder but not hard enough for it to hurt her. He was only letting her know that he was not comfortable about this.

Slowly, her fingers reached for the top ribbon of his yukata, pulling it to become undone as she went on to the next one below it. She continued this and heard his sharp inhale through his nose, seeing how his nose flared in some kind of anger or struggle.

"Stop," he ordered. He made no move to push her away or grabbing her hands to stop the ministrations.

She didn't stop. She continued on until she reached the middle of his covered abdomen, her fingers slide up his chest once more, causing him to inhale sharply again and squeeze her shoulder a bit. Sakura knew that it was going to be pink, but she didn't care at the moment as she gripped the collar and parted her lips to speak.

"The nightmare I had...you were bleeding from your chest; cuts and gashes that just seemed to humanly _impossible _for me to see," she whispered, her thumbs rubbed the fabric of his top as he heaved an exhale. "This shadow...I don't know what it was, and I don't care right now, but he _put your heart in my hands."_

Sakura slowly parted the robe at the top and worked her way down, revealing his muscular collarbone and-

Dark, maroonish-red scars stained his pale skin. Long cuts, thick ones, ones that started and others seemed to be lost in the mix of different directions, Sakura couldn't pinpoint out which one started and ended, and where the next did the same. It was a horrific mess on his biceps and around his chest; once removing a bit from his shoulder - getting on her toes to do so, since he was refusing to move - small lines of dark red decorated his skin, looking so much of painful slivers upon the flesh.

"Your chest...it was bleeding so much when I saw it," she said in a tearless sob. "Your blood stained my clothes and it was so hot on my skin, it felt like I was being burned by it." Her left hand let go of his shirt and pressed against the middle of his ribs, right where his heart pounded against her palm. "I was so scared for you, I wanted to scream and cry out... But you held my face and _smiled _at me. That's what scared me the most. You smiling when you should be in _pain!"_

"Stop," he repeated thickly, his eyes shutting as he bit his lip hard. "Stop this..."

"You don't need to tell me how you got these scars, I understand that you don't want to tell me," she comforted as her other hand reached up and raked into his hair, rubbing his head as he unconsciously leaned into it. His grip tightened. "You told me not to ask you, and I won't. But..."

She trailed off as she got up to her toes, her hand holding his head pulling him down a bit as she pressed a kiss to his forehead. His eyes only opened a crack as her soft mouth pressed into his raven hair and send warmth onto his skin and numb his skull. It was tender, but so sweet and gentle, he knew it was a kiss of a lover and not an appreciated person. He could just tell.

When she let go of the kiss on his head, she went back to her natural height and dared to lean forward, pressing her cheek against his horrid skin of scars and bloodshed-nightmares, her thin, pale arms wrapped around him as a single tear slipped out when she closed her eyes. She heard his heart. She hears it and she can't help but shed a single tear for that wonderful heart that he has underneath his skin and flesh.

"Please...don't let me hold your heart in my _hands, _Sasuke-kun."

He gazed down to the top of her head, watching as she held on a bit tighter to him and not fearing the stained flesh of what he did in the past. _Right infront of her. _When she was just a _child, _and he showed her what the reality of her existence can do to the ones she loved. He could tell that she wasn't caring about herself anymore. No, no, she was being cautious for her _loved ones. _She hates to see them hurt because of the sacrifices they would make for her and only her.

His strong arms wrapped around her oh-so-small frame, pulling her even closer to him as her pressed his own cheek to the top of her soft head, inhaling her luscious scent that he had been dreaming about for years; how soft her skin is as his tough hands and fingers press against her bare flesh. His eyes closed on instinct, moving his chin once he hears her gentle sobs as he pressed his mouth ontop of her head. His lips just rested there, unmoving, and he held her so close that he could feel her heart breaking for him.

_._

_._

_._

_Scars tell the story of one's struggle; one's pain and mistake._

_._

_._

_._

_Living up to those things can cause tension..._

_._

_._

_._

_And tension, too, leads to more scars to be made._

_._

_._

_._

_The hands of an Angel, the mouth of a Healer..._

_._

_._

_._

_Blood, Flesh and Body from the Heaven, all into Hell._

_._

_._

_._

=xxx=

AUTHOR'S ENDING NOTE- You asked for more SasuSakuness (besides handholding) SO I GIVE YOU SOMETHING ELSE BESIDES HANDHOLDING -flips a piece of paper over- Bam, I love you all so freakin' much xD I will have to say that this is the longest chapter I have made yet! And it's all thanks to you wonderful people who care enough to read it. You hear me? IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU! Thank you, you amazing people ;A;

So, now you see NaruHina's quick segment on how they became a married couple with a baby on the way; and how Karin's not a bitch in this story (she's not a bitch in the manga, people, she just gets things done and over with) and let us not forget about the ShikaIno c: People have asked why I don't do SaiIno or ChouIno as a Ship... I dunno why, I just like Shikamaru and Ino's interactions better. No hating. Next chapter will be long, as you all requested, and it will have more SasuSakuness moments and the return of Chiyo and Sasori! God damn, I miss those people x3

Remember to Review, Follow, Favorite or do nothing of the sort for this story and get yourself a treat. Please be happy and have a wonderful day! :D


	18. Chapter 18

Boooom! Three essays, six exams and a big-ass project that lasted for a week straight into Hell and back. How am I still alive? I got cookies and I am willing to share the leftovers with you wonderful readers, if you guys wants some c: I am taking my time to relax now and writes chapters to _Tasting Flesh _and watch movies until I pass out from awesomeness (because who needs sleep when you can be lazy, huh? xD) I have no idea how I am not fat ._. But there is no such thing as fat, only fluffy :3

Anyway, thanks to those who have Reviewed and the other things that I have asked for (hopefully you guys got yourself a treat) and you are ready for chapter seventeen of this fanfiction that is slowly growing into a much more fun project for me then I expected! Thank you guys for being so supportive of this story and the many people who are following and/or favoriting this fanfiction. I am actually shocked to see more then 100+ people looking into this - I honestly didn't expect any of this xD So...from the bottom of my heart, thank you all _sooo _much for all that you do! You deserve a round of applause -claps like Dumbledor- Did you guys remember that I have a DevianArt..? I totally forgot about it xD I need to do something with that soon.

Wanna add another song to the _Tasting Flesh _soundtrack? Upload Youtube and look up _Landfill _by Daughter. Allow it to load and, when I give the signal, play the song and tell me what you thought of it c: I love feedback on songs.

(And to JessicaJade, Thank you for being so sweet and I wish I could respond to you properly on how much I appreciate your awesomeness D: If you ever make an account on here, review and I will surely give you a sweet response c: Find me on the Tumblr link on my profile and say hi? Anyone is welcomed!)

Now, if you're new to this, I always ask people to Review, Follow, Favorite or do nothing if you don't want to c: I want my readers to enjoy each chapter and have a wonderful day, so please have a good one! Enjoy!

=xxx=

_._

_._

_._

_He doesn't hide his scars away from me, but he still does not show it in public._

_._

_._

_._

_I still won't ask him how he had gotten them, I won't ask anymore of him..._

_._

_._

_._

_He held me carefully as I listened to his heart; the sweet thumps against my hands._

_._

_._

_._

_My breathing becomes messed, my heart twists and turns, my mind goes numb..._

_._

_._

_._

_I think... I think I am falling..._

_._

_._

_._

**T**a_s_t**i**n_g _F**l**e_s_h

Chapter Seventeen

Sakura wrapped her arms around the strong neck, sweat beading down her forehead as she gasped in slight tension. She felt her muscles constricting without her order as she grabbed the fistful of hair and pulled... Inhaling sharply, Sakura wrapped her legs around his waist and and switched their positions; with her ontop and pinning him beneath her.

"Got you!" Sakura announced as she stuck her tongue out teasingly at the redhead under her. She rolled off of the male Demon underneath her and stood up, hands on her hips as she smiled with victory. "Nii-chan, I thought you said you were strong."

"Not when Chiyo helped out when I put you into headlock! Jesus, I swear that counts as cheating," Sasori grumbled as he rolled to his side and crossed his arms. He blew cheeks until he turned pink in the face. He acted like a child as Sakura whined and glomped him on the ground, ignoring Chiyo's sigh and Ino's giggle; Karin clapped alongside with Hinata.

It has been about a week and a half since Sakura challenged Kakashi at the training field and had a bad experience with Rin inside her head (not to mention the nightmare involving that creepy shadow), and she has not heard from Rin since then. Sakura had even tried to get her attention, hoping to ask questions of why she saw Kakashi in his past youth, but it proved worthless as she gave herself a bad headache; even as she dreamed, it was nothing more but replays of the horrid dream of holding Sasuke's beating heart and having him touch her in the most intimate way. She couldn't help but feel disgusted and felt sorry for herself to blush at such a gross thing...

Besides that, Sasori and Chiyo had finally arrived to the Uchiha Compound with happy faces and tight embraces from Sakura and the Yamanaka family. Sakura instantly forced her brother-figure to train her about defense moves. Chiyo had mostly stayed inside the castle with Fugaku and Mikoto, talking about things that she refuses to share with her grandchild, but Sakura didn't seem to mind it all that much - when Ino _finally _returned Sakura's musicbox at one night, when her bleach-blonde friend witnessed her crying in the middle of the night and stumbled into her room that she shared with her parents. Sakura was so happy to get it back and eventually found more comfort when she twisted the knob and opened to the sweet song, that she fell asleep easier then with Hinata and Naruto's stories. She still spoke to Sasuke about her nightmares, and he behaved more then she expected and listened: asked some questions here and there, but one conversation yesterday has plagued Sakura's thoughts ever since.

_"I don't know why it keeps coming back," Sakura sighed sadly as she buried her face into her hands infront of him, curling her legs closer to her chest. "And it always feels so real when that shadow man puts your heart in my hands. I feel the blood and muscle and everything..."_

_Sasuke blinked softly, unmoving as he sat in the dirt as Sakura did as well. He watched her fingers curl into shaking fists out of mere anxiousness. He has watched her hands do this whenever she mentions his heart or the shadowman ripping the organ out from his chest. It always makes him blink so slowly as he watched her do so, and it makes him _powerless _to hold back and see her act this way. It pisses him off so much to hear from Naruto, yawning and saying that he didn't sleep well last night and refused to say why._

_Slowly, Sasuke reached with his hands and grasped her tiny wrists. Sakura's head jolted up on instinct as she stared wonderingly at him as he pried her palms away from her cheeks, gently pulling until his own fingers loosened their grip to slide into her hand, then holding it again with pressure. He didn't look at her face as he bowed his head down and pressed his mouth against her hands and pressed actual kisses on her fingers, one-by-one._

_Sakura's heart thudded against her chest as her face blushed red as a tomato. She bit her lip to bite back the shrieking cry of embarrassment when he moved to the next hand. Once he was done, he took her small hands and pressed them on each side of his face; his eyes closed as he pressed his angular cheeks into her palms, exhaling slowly before opening his black eyes and looked at her._

_"Don't be so sad about this, Sakura," he said in a deep, low voice. His voice vibrated against against her skin and spread a pleasurable tingle through every nerve. "My heart...is not going anywhere."_

_"I-I..."_

_Turning his face, Sasuke buried his mouth into her left palm, pressing a tender kiss on her pulse. His eyes were so soft as he rubbed her knuckles with his thumb. "I promise."_

_Shutting her own eyes, Sakura hid her face into her arm - where Sasuke's chin barely touched the top of her head - and she tried to breathe gently through her mouth. The tears she almost shed shrinked as she allowed herself to ask him a shy question. "Promise me that I won't hold your heart? And that you won't get hurt, like in my dream..?"_

_She understood that the damage was done on his skin; the scars that marred his skin with those maroon-colored scars and velveted-feeling flesh that was stained years ago. Sasuke explained it so and told her that it wasn't as bad as her nightmare had presented it, but she knew that it was all a lie to make her feel better._

_His head moved from her hands, as she felt it, and pressed a heartmelting kiss ontop of her hair and then nuzzled his nose into her head and breathed. His hot breath warmed her already steaming face as he whispered in a very soft voice, almost out of his stoic-average attitude._

_"I promise."_

Sakura's face reddened at the memory of how gentle he was in holding her hands and kissing her fingers and palms. She found it more exciting the more she thought about it, and she would always lose her train-of-thought as Ino leaned in her sightings and smiled evily.

"What'cha thinking about, cutie?" Ino cooed as she poked Sakura in the belly and ribs, causing her to jump in her standing position and fell to her knees.

"Hey! What the hell was that for, Ino-chan?" Sakura yelled at her as she waved her hands around above her head. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"What do you mean?" Ino smiled cat-like as she plopped down next to her best friend. She pressed her face against Sakura's own cheek like a kitten as she purred. "You must be out of your own mind if you keep this up; zoning out like you are daydreaming about something related to _boys..._or, in your case, _Sa-su-ke-bas-tard!"_

"Mn!" Sakura groaned out with an upset tone. She didn't realize that Sasori was offered iced-tea by Hinata and invited Chiyo and Karin back to her place to discuss about today's events and ideas for the baby's cradle. She was alone with Ino now, and so she felt less crowded with her own emotions with other people huddled close to her. "Really, Ino-chan, just stop with it."

"Stop what? I'm just trying to read this book called Sakura's Big Forehead, but it's getting harder everytime I mention the bastard's name infront of you. What gives, honey?" Ino crossed her arms calmly as she glanced at the pink-haired teen playing with the hem of her springdress in the color of limegreen.

"What's with you and Shikamaru, ne?" Sakura countered back with a blank stare at the now shocked blonde. Before Ino could cuss out at her, she simply shrugged. "I'm just trying to read a book called Piggy's Brain, that's all."

"You're good, Haruno, but I asked first," Ino whined as she fell forward and landed her head onto Sakura's lap, allowing her to thread her fingers through the long blonde hair with interest and friendly affection. "Why do you always zone out, Saku-chan?"

"I don't know, honestly... I just think about things that bother me, you know?" Sakura shrugged again and huffed out a breath. "I think about things... Like what happened before Sasuke-kun left me."

"Baka, he didn't leave you," Ino growled as she rolled to have her face look up to the lavender sky and see her friend's natural beauty. "If I know anything about that jerk-face, is that he would light himself onfire before he would _leave _you for anything!"

"Then why..."

"Sakura-chan, honey bun...the cutiepants I want to kidnap, put into my pocket and feed you cookies," Ino named with a relaxed, yet serious face as she grabbed Sakura's hand that was petting her hair. "That was ten years ago when...things went wrong, and I really don't want to be the one to tell you because _I was not there. _If you really want to know about what happened, you should ask Sasuke yourself."

"But...he doesn't want to talk about it. At all," Sakura briefed quietly. Her eyes became life-lidded as she looked down at Ino with sad eyes. "I don't want to bother him about it."

"Maybe," Ino prodded her fingers together in genius thought, "if you spend time with him and try to realize your feelings for him, you can get answers yourself or eventually tempt Sasuke-bastard to tell you?"

"How would I get-?"

"Forbidden Flowers have their past lives inside them, don't they?" Ino intrupted with a bright smile, like she figured out a puzzle. "Why not pop into your conscience and say hello, ne?"

"... So, how come you still hang out with Shikamaru even though you always try to kill him?" Sakura changed the subject to get Ino to go limp in defeat. "Come on, Ino-chan! You haven't crushed on a boy since junior high, I should at least have my fun with you if you're going to abuse me. It's fair, don't you think?"

Ino pouted angrily at her, her arms crossed as she grumbled under her breath, sounding like a pissed dog with another dog in its territory. Sakura only smiled sweetly until Ino sighed and muttered someone on the ends of 'You spoiled pinky' as the blonde nodded. "Just don't bring it up around Daddy or anyone else. Mommy doesn't think much of it, but I don't want rumors spreading here; I had enough of a reputation back at school about that time I put the chemistry-experiment in that one girl's makeup kit!"

"You were guilty on it, Ino," Sakura said flatly as Ino grinned toothly, much like Naruto's smile. "It caused a rash on her face that lasted for a month and a half."

"Bitch deserved it, Saku-chan," Ino cooed innocently as she gripped Sakura's knees. "She teased you to the point where I had to show her place on the food chain."

Sakura couldn't help but laugh alongside with her best friend. She learned about the Yamanaka Demons and how they take pride in protecting their loved ones. It goes, if a Yamanaka finds you 'worthy' or 'special' to them, similar to a best friend or considered-sibling, they will use their own powers to ensure the safety and joy in the one they love. Sakura learned from Ino that her family carries a gift from the Demon Gods of mind-manipulation; taking over the conscience of their enemy and do what they wish to their bodies while the original host is unconscious. For the stronger ones, you can have telepathy, but Ino has yet to be taught that from her father...who has been busy on catching up with his old friends.

"I think it's rather awesome that you can take over minds," Sakura confessed quietly after a moment of silence after laughing. Sakura looked up to the grey clouds and lavender sky in great awe as her emerald eyes sparkled in curiosity. "I still want to know what exactly I can do as a Forbidden Flower..."

"I remember you healing injured animals back at the Shrine," Ino pointed out, catching the pink haired girl's attention. "Yeah, Sasori and I would go into the woods and find injured birds and rabbits for Chiyo, and she would give them to you and you would do this green-ish glow from your hands and heal their broken bones or cuts."

"But what about my blood? People tell me that I heal fatal wounds with it," Sakura remembered on Sasori's teaching after she discovered her true species.

Ino shrugged. "I've never seen you use your blood for anything. You have a low tolerance for pain, so I highly doubt you would've pricked your finger to save a animal or something."

"Sakura."

The called teenager's head whirled around to see Sasuke standing a few feet away, looking at her calmly as Ino rolled her head off of her lap and held her cheeks in fists, her lips all pouty as she stuck her tongue out at him. Sakura's cheeks instantly pinked when Sasuke raised his hand silently and made a motion telling her to follow him. With this, Ino pitched a fit.

"Oi! She's with me now, turd-nugget!" Ino growled sharply as she pointed an accusing finger at the raven-haired man. "Don't you try to hump her, understand? I know all your hiding places and I have ears on all the walls, you horny old man!"

"Inooo," Sakura ground out at her friend's immaturity.

"Wheres' my -chan, huh?" Ino smiled as she got up and hugged Sakura, pressing a friendly kiss on her cheek before getting up. "I'm gonna see if I can hunt Shikamaru down and demand him a rematch over training. The pinapple-prick still hasn't apologized to me for calling me his _lady!" _she grumbled out as she took off at an inhuman speed, much to Sakura's amazement.

She heard Sasuke summon her name again before getting up, dusting the crumbs of earth off her sundress skirt and hurried over to him with a bubbly smile as she took hold of his outstretched hand that was waving her over. With her other hand, she quickly poked the pendant made by Sasuke when she noticed that he had the ring on his left hand; feeling that she should 'match' Sasuke, she just wanted to be sure she had hers on...

_'I can't even remember the last time I took the necklace off either,' _Sakura realized to her own shock as she glanced up to the tall and dark Demon prince. "Are we going somewhere, Sasuke-kun?"

"Aa," he answered simply with his usual tone and facial expression, making Sakura smile a bit bigger since she can read him so easily. Sasuke noticed how Sakura wrapped _two _arms around his one, making him swallow a bit thickly as he looked down at her. "I want to show you something."

"What is it?" Sakura tilted her head to the side in curiosity. "Is it another courtyard? Or is it a secret passageway to the village you rule? Oh, is it another cool flower like Karin showed me? By the way, I still have that ice flower she gave me and it is still not wilting! Kushina-chan said that I don't even need to water it or put it in soil; that it's suppose to be frozen in time. Isn't that the coolest-"

"You talk too much," Sasuke stated as he led her into the same hallway that he took her to meet Mikoto and Fugaku for the first time, however, they went the other way and went through a decorated arch of paper-lanterns, entering a plaza-like room with a large capacity. A large fountain stood in the middle in decoration in the design of a bare tree, the tips of the branches leaking sky-blue water into the tiled pool. The sky-blue water plattered into the fountain's pool, creating a soft mist to rise up and sparkle like stars in the night's sky. Plants of different shapes and different shades of brown, black and greens, making it look like a conservatory of exotic plants.

"So pretty..." Sakura awed dreamily with a dazed expression, becoming lost in the rich decoration Sasuke lived in.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted with no interest as he continued to guide them through the bricked floor, passing the fountain and continuing on into another archway that entered a hallway with portraits.

"Where are we going, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura blabbed outloud of her own curiosity.

Sasuke's lip cornered into an amused smirk as he curled his arm into a more gentlemen-like pose, holding her hands on his strong muscle. "You need to wait and see."

Sakura's mouth pouted as she rested her head on his arm, causing Sasuke's chest to tighten into a sweet, yet painful way. For Sasuke, he felt like he was becoming a masochist with all this amazing torture she gives him on accident. He obviously knew that she had no intentions of getting his attention this way, or for the face that her closeness drove his senses up a wall to the point it comes pouring our of the roof. Whenever she would say something that doesn't seem like her rejecting him, or minding the idea of being 'close' to him, it reminds him of the past of when she was a newborn to growing up to a young child.

_Sasuke listened to the gurgling swallows the tiny baby took from the bottle he was feeding her. Holding it the way Mebuki showed him how, Sasuke tilted the bottle up a bit more when the last of it was being consumed of the hungry infant. He was amazed on how babies can eat more then they can hold, hoping that he wasn't overfeeding her to have a stomach ache later on in the day before she would take her nap, but he was assured by the human parents and Chiyo that this was all the signs of a happy and healthy child._

_Sasuke stared wonderingly at Sakura's sleepy-look as she suckled on the bottle with her tiny fists by her cheeks, her growing legs ocassionally kicking out of uncontrolled nerves. He found this baby to be more then entertaining, but much more worth his time then training with his soldiers or fufilling his royal duties as a prince. He would much rather hold Sakura then to do those particular things, and he finds himself more and more amused with the time he spends with her._

_Which is actually more then you can expect._

_Sasuke was there since day one, from the early mornings to the late at night; until she became old enough to have a 'big girl's' bed for her fourth birthday, and she demanded Sasuke (with a stomped foot and pouting lips) that he slept with her to keep the scary monsters away, thanks to Sasori's idea of creativity to tell her horror stories with his puppets. He didn't mind it though, he enjoyed the close bodies and listening to her heartbeat as he relaxed by her side._

_"Nighty-night, Sasu-chan," Sakura whispered when the lights went out, twisting her head to peck his head like a parent to their child before burrowing herself into the thick blankets and cuddled into his chest. She only took one moment before falling asleep in his arm, and then he would wrap that arm around her for extra cushioning and warmth._

_He would rest his head on he pillow she shared with her, press his mouth to her tiny, tiny ear and hum the lullaby he made for her when she was a child. Soothing her into a wonderful dream, Sasuke would give her another token of sweet dreams by kissing her cheek before he would close his own eyes, but keep his ears open..._

_Then there was the time she turned eight, and she-!_

Sasuke frowned before the memory could replay in his head. Out of paranoia, the ugly scars on his chest and shoulders burned with the horrid memory of Sakura covered in blood, blank eyes and the stench of Hell itself would toxicate his senses to the point he wanted to go and lie down for an hour alone. He stopped himself in time when he stopped by order, facing an expensive shouji door of thick paper and black wood framing and felt Sakura's hands tighten in excitement before he could breathe out an invisible chuckle.

"What's this, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura instantly, on cue, started asking questions and shifting her weight on the other leg and back every five seconds.

Sasuke didn't say anything, instead he used his free hand to slide the door open and motioned his head in a single nod for her to go ahead and step in. Sakura did so and waited for him to step in and slide the door shut before looking at her with a stoic face, watching her eyes sparkle as she surprised herself in the room.

Sakura saw the light painted walls with no decoration, besides a tapestry of the Uchiha Clan on the right side of the room above a dark brown dresser with assorted knives she had seen Shikamaru show her, called kunais, and a long katana sheathed into its case with a pure white yukata-shirt hanging on top like a coatrack. She allowed her eyes to scan the black-tiled floor until she found a king-sized (or bigger) futon bedding with obvious plush with silky white sheets and four pillows covering the last exposing skin of the matress, topped with a navy blue quilt neatly arranged. The room was not very decorated, however, the lighting in the room gave it more personality through the shouji window that covered the other side of the wall...

"This is a bedroom," Sakura chirped out matter-of-factly, feeling herself to be dumbfounded to be shown a bedroom. Her hands clung to the fabric of her sundress.

"Aa," Sasuke said quietly in the silent. "This is my bedroom."

Suddenly, Sakura's heart stopped beating for a long second. She could feel her face getting intensly red as she heard Sasuke's footsteps coming behind her, his hot body radiating heat to her back. He didn't touch her. Sakura suddenly felt the sudden need to shiver or curl into a ball at the corner, but Sasuke simply took her delicate fingers and led her across the room, passing the bed to her relief. He guided her quietly to the shouji window and opened it with one easy swift to expose a oaked porch with a small backyard, towered with the tall bricks similar to the brick wall that surrounded the Uchiha Compound, but it was now bordering out of what looked like a private area; a tomato plant was dug in one corner of the yard, and the other side sprout a cherry blossom tree in slightly-bare exposure, due to the ending time for the particular flowers to die out until next spring.

The grass was dark and plushed to give Sakura's bare feet a break from the slightly crumpled grass in the courtyard or training field, feeling so soft on her toes as Sasuke gently pushed the small of her back over the edge of the porch. She glanced around in a circle and spun on her heels, trying to take in the natural beauty and relaxation this little place was giving her. It was like that all the bad things can lift away from her shoulders.

"Wow... I never pegged you as a garden-person, Sasuke-kun," Sakura mumbled out of the blue, obviously not thinking before she speaks. Sasuke smirked and sat on the porch with his elbows on his thighs, hands limp, simply watching her look around and start smiling. "You grow tomato in your yard? I thought you just went to the Human World to get some and come back, but I guess I was wrong. How does the soil work for the plant, ne? It just seems like the dirt is different in both worlds, so it can't work, can it?"

"Aa..." Sasuke shrugged softly when she looked at him for an answer, not giving a yes or no. He didn't know, all he cared about is that his tomato plant was alive and he eats it (and it tastes just _perfect). _He watched her take a hesistant move before settling herself on her rear on the very soft grass, hugging her legs and glancing around with a continious rhythm of left and right, her eyes dreamy and relaxed. "Do you like it in this spot?"

Her head snapped curiously to him, tilting back as her pink hair fell to a longer length of her back. She looked at him with a curious blink before smiling brightly and nodded. "It's really calming here! I like it a lot, Sasuke-kun."

"Then you can come here whenever you are stressed or do not wish to deal with others," Sasuke said with a confident nod. When Sakura started to fuss about barging into Sasuke's room, or even about bothering Sasuke when he wants to be alone from other people.

"No! I can't do that, Sasuke-kun," Sakura gasped with wide eyes as she walked on her knees over to him, her arms flying up and down. "What if you have a headache because Naruto bothered you so much, and you want nothing more then to be left alone? Or-or what if I walked in on you while you were sleeping, and I woke you up - _Or what if you were changing clothes! _Oh my God, Ino would totally get on my butt about that, or even if you were _naked! _No, no, that's not okay, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke, who was sitting on the edge of his porch with his arms resting on his thighs, raised a brow as she stood half a foot infront of him, her face all panicked. "I would assume that you know how to knock..."

"Well, yeah, of course I do!" Sakura fumed with puffy cheeks. "But this is _your _bedroom, Sasuke-kun. I can't just be allowed in here when you're occupying; like if you were trying to-!"

"I am rarely in here," Sasuke said blankly. "If I am ever tired, it is very rare for me to sleep for very long."

"But that's not the point! I just can't-!" Sakura could not even finish her rampage when Sasuke took his right hand and cupped under her chin, squishing her cheeks to the point that her lips puckered like a blowfish. She blinked in confusion as he used his other hand to make a hushing gesture with his index finger. Sakura made a quiet whining noise but nodded in understanding.

"I am allowing this for you," Sasuke spoke in a quiet voice, staying in total eye-contact with the pink haired teen. His black eyes bore into to her emerald eyes in such a firey way, so much like fire and ice clashing together into a sweet consquence of steam of tension. But it was nowhere in a bad way. "You are allowed to come here when you are stressed or upset... You are not in your world anymore, and you deserve a sancturary whenever you need it."

Sakura's eyes glittered with shock and amazement, her cheeks reddened when he gently let go of her face and placed both arms back on his legs, looking away from her to...nothing else, really. Frowning a bit, Sakura stood on her knees more before speaking.

"Are you serious, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

Her eyes narrowed. "Are you trying to ignore me now?"

"... Hn."

Sighing, Sakura allowed herself to smile brightly as she went limp, falling forward into Sasuke's chest, her pale arms wrapping around him as she buried her face into his clothed chest. Right where the scars stained his sculpted chest, she pressed her nose against him and inhaled her masculine scent. She could tell _very well _that this surprised him; feeling his muscles stiffen on the sudden contact, and to that, she smiled a bit bigger against him.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun," she whispered against him as she tightened her arms around him. "It means so much to me that you are willing to do something like this for me..."

Twitching, one of Sasuke's hand pressed at the small of her back, rubbing gently as she cuddled more into his lap. His head was bowed as he watched with very soft eyes, feeling his stomach do a twisting flip that hurt oh-so-sweetly; his nose inhaled the sweet smell of her scent, her natural, normal scent that had been sticking to her since day one. He breathed slowly, letting the aroma sink in and toxicate him into the behavior that his mother warned him about.

Slowly, with his other hand, he reached for her face and cupped her cheek. Leaning back to have her look up on instinct, Sasuke pulled her face up with intense eye-contact before he tilt his head and pressed his lips onto her flushed cheek in an affectionate kiss. He felt her whole body stiffen against him as he pulled her closer with the hand on her back; she didn't pull away or yell at him to stop, simply staying still until he felt her eyelashed flutter shut against his ear gently, an exhale of contentment escaped her lips as she melted against him slowly. She was shy, but she was slowly turning into goo.

Once he was done, Sasuke gave her another brief smooch on her cheekbone before resting his forehead against her shoulder. He breathed quietly as she shivered slightly in delight, her fists clinging to his shoulders, clenching and unclenching as she obviously nibbled on her lower lip to try and find something to say to him. Anything really.

Instead, Sasuke smirked against her shoulder. "I do these things, because I love you... Don't forget that."

Sakura's eyes snapped open, stiffening again. "I-I... Uhm..."

"You don't need to return my feelings, Sakura," Sasuke muttered in a low voice, causing her to shiver. He hugged her closer to his chest, letting her know how his heart was pounding _just for her. _"Just come here when you are in need of a place to hide... This place is just for you."

Before Sakura could say anything, a pound on the wood made her jump into an 'eep'. "Sasuke-temeee, I know you're in there! Your dad wants you right now, man!" Naruto's gruffy voice tore her ears a little bit, but her hands clung to Sasuke's shoulders a bit harder, shyly glancing at the the head buried in her shoulder. "Don't make him wait, otherwise he'll start training without you. I don't want to be put to blame. Heeey, stupid _Temeee; _get off your ass and chase _meeeh!"_

A slight rumble vibrated Sasuke's throat in an annoyed growl when Sakura's knuckles tinted white upon holding onto his yukata-coat so tightly. Lifting his head back, Sasuke witnessed her pretty pale face all flustered and embarrassed, unable to look into his eyes for anything, making him smirk slightly as he rubbed her cheeks with his thumbs carefully.

"I'll be back in a little while," he said quietly once Sakura crawled a bit away from him to give them the space he needed to stand up. "Try to amuse yourself with Ino, but keep her from breaking something..."

"Ahm..." Sakura flushed harder when she saw his smirk widen at her struggle for words. She settled for nodding like a fool and stare at the grass as he left the room, hearing Naruto speak out of her language of blubber and nonsense about how Sasuke shouldn't take his time staring at himself in the mirror or picking his nose. Sakura couldn't help herself but fall to her back, relishing the soft grass, as Sasuke closed his bedroom door.

"What the hell was taking you so long?" Naruto growled as he walked ahead of Sasuke. "You know, I have to figure out on what to do for the cradle in our room for the baby, and I don't even know the gender yet! I can't hear the baby's heartbeat or anything, but I'm just thinking of painting it orange...sounds about unisex, right?"

"Hn..."

"You're right," Naruto scoffed to himself. "I should do red- No wait! Dark blue or deep navy! Just like Hinata-nyan's hair; so then, whenever the baby opens its eyes, it will think of its mommy because the cradle matches her hair! Perfect." Naruto clapped his palms together in victory, jumping up and turning around to look at Sasuke. "Oi...what are you staring at, ne? You thinkin' I'm too good-looking for you? 'Cause I know it's true!"

"I'm just surprised on how...serious you are about this child," Sasuke confessed quietly, looking at Naruto with narrowed eyes, yet soft. "You seem to be more mature about it."

"Dude, I'm _over_ nine-hundred years old - Just like you!" Naruto flapped his arms around in his baggy sleeves. "Never, in my whole life, have I dreamed of being a father. But I'm so _happy _about becoming a dad, Dattebayo! Especially with Hinata-chan! She's gonna be a great mother, you know."

"Hn..." Sasuke closed his eyes and heaved a sigh. He took a few steps to stand beside Naruto before reaching out and placing a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"You're...going to be a good father," Sasuke addressed quietly before removing his hand and starting to walk off without waiting for Naruto to start beaming in sparkles and rainbows. Sasuke flatout ignored his friend calling out to him.

"Say it again, Sasuke-teme!" Naruto commanded with a goofy smile as he skipped over to his side. "Say that _compliment _again, Sasuke, so I know that you meant it."

"No."

"Aww, come on! Does it hurt when you say it, or something?" Naruto whined as he yanked on Sasuke's sleeve, like a little child wanting a piece of candy. "Does it break your widdle heart and make you cry on the inside, Sasuke-_ukeee?"_

Sasuke did not hesitate to grab Naruto's ear, twist it hard, and drag the wailing Demon down the hallway.

=xxx=

Sakura walked through the hallway, quietly taking herself out of the palace and find the exit to the outside. She planned on looking for something to do after taking another half hour in Sasuke's backyard, admiring the tomato plant that he owned and the bare-cherry tree; she didn't feel comfortable walking back into his bedroom and eyeing the giant bed and dresser set that he owned too, which made her heart twist uncomfortably. She can't explain it properly, but she couldn't bring herself to stay much longer in his bedroom for anything - and she was done collecting herself and she was ready to go on with her day.

Entering to the outside world, Sakura instantly ran into the sight of Kakashi's back. Tensing her shoulders, Sakura recalled the 'accident' of the training with the Demon, and tried to reach out to her inner-mind to speak to Rin; as Chiyo taught her slightly on what do to if she ever wanted to try and speak to her past lives. It was all about focusing your energy into the back of her mind (as fuzzy as it looks, with purple blobs and smudges) and calling out to whoever was there to listen.

Which, in Sakura's current case, was only one person. And it seems like Rin wasn't paying any attention to her right now.

Swallowing all her negative feelings about being neglected by the one who promised to be with her, Sakura breathed and started walking towards Kakashi with a confident plan to get answers from the masked Demon.

"This mask itches." Sakura heard Kakashi complain lightly, realizing that Shizune was infront of her target, adjusting the black-colored material covering over his mouth and nose. Sakura found the respect for the two and decided to approach in his wife's line-of-sight, allowing the dark-haired woman to peek at her and smile in shy greeting. Shizune reached up to her husband and pulled down the mask on Kakashi's face - although Sakura couldn't see his face - she got onto her toes and pressed a kiss to what seemed to be his mouth. Sakura couldn't see anything, but she allowed that part to pass when he purred loudly enough for her to hear. Shizune giggled and pulled his mask back into place before she pointed to Sakura gently with a graceful finger.

Kakashi turned his head to see Sakura's face blushing on the sudden put on spotlight. She blinked and looked at Shizune, who smiled sweetly and curtsied to Sakura. "Good day, Sakura-hime," she spoke in a gentle tone as she brought her head up. "Please pardon me, Sakura-hime, but I must go pick up Anko-chan from her lessons in the village. I will speak to you later, and I may bring a treat for you and Kakashi-kun."

Before Sakura could turn down Shizune's plan on bringing something for her, the Demon woman waved and hurried off when she found the opening of the wall exposed for her passing. When Sakura met up to Kakashi's side, she saw that his Sharingan eye was exposed and looking at the tall bricks that kept them separated from the village and misty forest. When he looked away and began to pull the headband down was when Sakura saw the bricks in the gap emerging like coming from the clouds, staring at Kakashi's face with narrowed eyes.

"The Sharingan makes the opening to the wall," Sakura said outloud as she pointed a finger at him, her lip twitching.

"I suppose my fun secret isn't going to be as fun anymore, ne?" Kakashi chuckled as he covered his eye, his only visible one crinkling into a smile. He patted the top of Sakura's head like an adult to a child. "That's alright though, as long as you don't tell Anko about it; she has yet to figure it out on her own. Deal?"

Sakura blinked, realizing her whole mission toward this mysterious Demon was being held up by her becoming easily distracted. She straightened her back and inhaled enough air to calm herself down. "Kakashi."

"Mm?" Kakashi blinked at her in curiosity, finding it absolutely odd in her behavior.

"The Sharingan is only known in the Uchiha family...are you an Uchiha?" Sakura asked with a bland expression, trying to keep her uncomfortable urges to demand answers from him. She didn't hate Kakashi, but she feels that Rin's ignorance has something to do with him since she started training with him. "If you are, then you should be in the royal family, and a Demon God."

Kakashi looked at her for a moment before offering a kind smile that was hidden beneath the black mask. He gently offered his hand to her in a gentlemen-gesture, to which Sakura placed her palm ontop of his hand allowed him to walk her over to where Sakura first met Karin in the flowers. There, Kakashi bowed his head for Sakura to sit down first, and she did in the traditional japanese-style, and he followed by crossing his legs lazily and took on to look at the flowers.

"Tell me, mi'lady, if it is not too much to ask," Kakashi started in a smoothe voice, "but have you encountered to previous Forbidden Flower when you were woken up from a portion of your barriers?"

Sakura blinked. "Are you talking about Rin?"

"Aah, I miss hearing that name," Kakashi chuckled. He turned his head to look at Sakura with sad eyes, the darkness seemed to sparkle with memories that hurt him, and Sakura felt her heart clench. "You are probably getting chunks of Rin's memories, I assume? And I bet she's causing a fuss with the way I am dressing; she never liked me wearing short shirts in the chilling weather."

"I saw...a memory of when you were younger, and Rin would follow you around," Sakura confessed as she looked at her hands. "It looked like to be back in the Human World, but I can not tell for sure."

"Well, your eyes don't play tricks on you," Kakashi said as he leaned back onto the soft grass. "You see, Sakura-_hime, _I was sent by the previous man who was promised to the Forbidden Flower to take care of her until she reached the age of eighteen, then I would have brought her to her future-husband."

"You knew the man who was promised to Rin?" Sakura asked with deep interest, more curiousity then gossip.

"_Uchiha _Obito, the prince of the Uchiha Kingdom and the only son of Uchiha Madara, the king of the country at the time," Kakashi announced with a proud voice. "Madara was kind've an odd character, mostly emotionless and had an easy mad voice, but he meant well to his people and they loved him back.

"Uchiha Obito was the only sont o King Madara, who sought him as a treasured gem. He was an adventurous brat, I might add, and never listened to his tutors or servants when it came to safety," Kakashi said with a smile under his mask, his eyes crinkled at he looked up to the grey clouds. "Although, while being a fearless punk, he was kindhearted and can easily sort out the good people just by looking at them."

"You knew him very well, Kakashi?"

The said Demon nodded slowly, taking a pause to look for proper words to say. "If you must know, mi'lady, I was actually adopted by Uchiha Madara when I was exiled from my own kingdom. I was the son of a noble man named Hatake Sakumo, and I was driven out as a child by King Hiashi."

"You came from Hinata's home?" Sakura's eyes widened at the newfound discovery.

"Yes, but I was much younger when I was pushed out of my home," Kakashi sighed. "Miss Hinata was the matured age of a Demon, while I was barely a preteen at my own age..."

_._

_._

_._

_Stories of the past will teach you lessons, so that History won't repeat._

_._

_._

_._

_Sometimes, those stories are not meant to be told so that they may protect one face._

_._

_._

_._

_The story of a young child, losing a home and family, would reveal a fragment of hurt..._

_._

_._

_._

_And the bad confession that the ghost of the past will soon tell._

_._

_._

_._

_Tattered and hungry, the youthful Demon child scrambled over a black log with hurried pace, feeling the presence of the chance of getting a small meal may be promised to his hardworking exercise. For too long has Kakashi been scavenging for scraps of foods, feeding mostly off of plants of trees and edible flowers that he learned in books he has read from his father's study; he was itching for the needed diet of flesh and meat. He couldn't help it, it was the needed item for a Demon's belly, whether he could try and resist it or fall for the temptation of pounding blood._

_Kakashi, with his smart nose, could smell out the tiny rodent with sharp teeth only a few feet infront of him, trying to get away from the hungry boy that was seeking it out. It may have been a dirty, matted rat, but Kakashi was desperate for an actual meal for his taste. He was tired, and he couldn't wait anymore..._

_Seeing the pitch-black rodent scrambling over the dead leaves and tall grass, Kakashi's only opened eye widened in anticipation as he kicked chakra into his legs (just like his father taught him) and reached just a tail-length from getting a hot meal-_

_"Chidori!" a ghosted voice screamed into Kakashi's ear as blue-lightning struck into the rat's body, sending it to crash into the black-barked tree and spasm from electicution before going limp - although the body would jerk from a spark of the leftover lightning._

_Gasping from both shock and anger, Kakashi's head twisted hard to the emerging body of a boy not too much older then him, probably the same age, looking at Kakashi with a goofy grin. "Lucky shot, huh? I've been waiting for something that big to come by so I can show it who was bo-!"_

_"That was mine, you heartless asshole!" Kakashi screamed as angry tears fell from his good eye. He held his hand over his wounded eye, feeling the unwanted sting as blood and tears dripped slowly out. "Do you know how fucking long it took me to find game so I could eat _something _for the first time in days?" he howled at the young kid, who blinked in mere confusion. "I'm probably gonna turn into those lowlive-Demon-shitheads any hour now, thanks to you!"_

_"Huh? That was...your _lunch?" _the boy shivered in disgust as he eyed the now-toasted rodent. "I wouldn't be eating that polluted thing; its been eating corpses of the lowlife Demons in these forest, and who knows what else."_

_"Yeah, well, it was my meal and I would've eaten it nontheless!" Kakashi sneered as he sobbed bitterly, falling to his rear when his stomach was twisting painfully. He knew he shouldn't have been running for his meal, but what choice did he have? He used his mask that covered this mouth and nose -although tattered and stained - used it to clean the blood dripping from his wounded eye. He was so hungry and cold._

_"Hey, how did you get that wound?" the kid asked out of the blue, kneeling down to get a better look at the scratch that was probably infected by now._

_"Why should I tell you?" Kakashi bit back, still angered at his lost-meal._

_"Because I'm curious, that's why!" the kid snickered teasingly as he plopped down infront of Kakashi, uninvited. "Doesn't look anything that creatures would do to you, since you have been chasing them, I assume?"_

_Kakashi glared. "I was punished by the King of my home...what used to be my home," Kakashi sighed tiredly as he applied pressure to the wound. He coughed semi-sickly. "Before you ask, it was a worthy punishment for what I have done."_

_"What did you do?"_

_"The King's wife's noble died...my mother; she suffered from a fatal-blow of my move when the King demanded a fight between her and I," Kakashi shivered as he looked down. "I'm a horrible noble in my kingdom, and the King wanted me to be punished by the woman who brought me into that life... and she allowed me to kill her out of fucking love!"_

_"Wow..." the boy breathed as his eyes softened. "I know how that is, my mother died in my doing when I was foolish enough to have her chase me into the forest and lowlifes got ahold of her. She wasn't weak, but she did it to protect me."_

_Kakashi tsk-ed at him, causing the other lad to smile a bit. "Bet that the King was pissed that you killed his wife's sole-protector, huh? That's a shame; I would've made you my wife's protector if you took down the previous one! Dog-eat-dog World, I tell ya!"_

_"That was my mother."_

_"Yeah, but she did it for you, right?"_

_Kakashi went silent and started to ignore the presence infront of him, feeling to tired and angry to put up with him anymore. The unnamed his probably found that out, so with a run of his hands through his spikey black hair, the kid grinned and reached into his warm cloak._

_"If you're that hungry, I'll spare my treat for you," the kid declared as he pulled out a stringy piece of meat, sopping with blood and muscle as it dripped little from his hand as he held it out. "I have a whole container filled with it, and I'm not hungry. Take it!" He shoved the wet meat into Kakashi's hands as he stared hungrily at it before yanking down his concealing mask._

_Revealing numerous and gruesome scars and revealed fangs._

_The kid blinked at the sight as Kakashi devoured the piece of flesh like a madman, feeling another tad of symphathy for him. "My name is Obito, by the way."_

_"Kakashi!" he responded with a gasp after swallowing the meal in a big gulp. "Hatake Kakashi!"_

_"Aa! So you're from the Kishimoto Kingdom, ne? The Hatake are said to be smart nobles, and very hardworking," Obito explained from his own knowledge. "I hear that the Hyuuga family is popular there, too, in the business of trade and military for the Kishimoto reign."_

_"Uh-huh..." Kakashi starved when Obito revealed a metal container with the ghastly stench of meat and blood, to which Obito opened the container and placed it gently in Kakashi's lap._

_"That's pretty far away from your borders, too..." Obito said quietly when he watched Kakashi suck the blood from a soaked piece before swallowing it whole. "It is a shame that you were kicked out of there, and you must've been traveling a long way just to get food, hn?"_

_Stopping in a mid-biting, Kakashi looked with his only opened eye before nodding slowly, unable to take in what this kid was going to do. Obito suddenly grinned and clapped his fist into his palm. "I know! Come home with me and be my nobleman!"_

_"Eh?" Kakashi growled._

_"I need a noble, and my kingdom one hasn't beared any children yet. And I certainly don't want a pesky baby to be my companion," Obito explained with a sniff. "My father would allow it, I just know it. You are a good sport with a punk-like attitude, just like me!"_

_"Why are..?"_

_"Uchiha Obito, reporting for rolecall!" Obito sang as he smacked a hand on Kakashi's shoulder, causing the young boy to stiffen on the contact. "I like you Kakashi, and I think you will excell in my homeland; you can be my noble, my friend...hell, I'll make you my brother because we are so similar in gruesome pasts!"_

_"Mmm..." Kakashi looked aynwhere but at him, self-consciously pulling his mask back up over his face._

_"Hey, Kakashi, I won't let anything bad happen to you, okay? I think you have a lot of great things to do so I'm gonna give you a chance," Obito whispered confidently. "I will give you a room next to mine to sleep in, food to eat so you won't be bitchy all the time; and we can train together and we can go on missions!" Obito held out his hand, his black eyes sparkling with happiness. "Come on, Kakashi. Let's have an adventure together."_

"Obito," Kakashi breathed, "took me home that very day, but I was still doubtful to his promises. For all I knew, he could've sent me back to the Kishimoto kingdom for the end of my days."

"Then what happened?" Sakura asked quietly.

Opening his eye, Kakashi looke more at peace as his voice was soft as silk. "Obito kept his promises and we became brothers."

_"Not fair, Kakashi! I could've sworn you were older then me!" Obito whined as they both held up the calendar, hoping to count up the months they were apart. They were curious at the age of ten, and this was something that would define their friendship, as Kakashi felt inside. "Now you're gonna have to call me 'nii-sama', so I guess it will be alright."_

_"Like I'm going to call you that," Kakashi rolled his eye, arranging the headband that Obito gave to him last year to hide the scar over his marred eye. Kakashi could see just fine out of it, but he hated people looking at him with a critical eye of the unwanted tramp that the Great Uchiha Prince picked up. "You're still Obito, Obito."_

_"And you're still Kakashi, Kakashi," Obito sniffed bitterly before smiling, which Kakashi grinned under his mask as they both placed down the calendar. "Well, since we missed your birthday weeks ago, I will give you a present right now."_

_"I don't need a present." To be frank, Kakashi can't remember ever having a birthday present in his life. He honestly couldn't think of anything that would appeal as a great present._

_Obito's eyes sparkled as he stood straight, walking over to his father's only throne and sat upon it, crossing his ankles as he held his chin up high. "Hatake Kakashi, you do know that my father has agreed to let you live here, in the palace, and be my noble, yes?"_

_Kakashi nodded childishly, obeying the future king of his new home._

_"Well, I discussed with Father last night," Obito grinned toothly, "and he has offered the idea of adopting you. You'll be my brother for real, Kakashi!"_

_Kakashi's heart skipped a beat as he fell to his knees. Here, he was recalling how the Uchiha King would check up on _both _of the kids, asking what they were doing or how they were feelings. How when they trained and Madara would plop in and both of the boys would wrestle with the King, and he didn't push Kakashi away like his father did. Although, Kakashi's orginal father never hated him...but he was negative of public affection towards his only son after the death of his wife. With Madara, however, Kakashi would feel absolutely happy about being alive._

_"M-Madara-sama...wants to adopt..._me?" _Kakashi stared up to Obito, who was now kicking his legs like the kid he was. When his friend nodded, Kakashi held a hand to his chest. "But...I can't, Obito. I'm not an Uchiha and I'm just as normal as any other Demon. I wouldn't fit into your family!"_

_"That's why I'm giving you a present, Kakashi," Obito chirped as he beckoned a hand to Kakashi to come closer. Being his noble, Kakashi didn't dare to disobey and stood infront of the slightly older Demon child. Placing on hand on his shoulder, Obito used his other hand to lift up the headband that covered his scarred eye, looking into the black eye carefully. "I'm gonna give you a gift, and you will return something to me. We can share it."_

_Kakashi blinked both eyes, feeling cautious as Obito's black eyes shifted into a red-color, three commas spinning lazily as the Uchiha prince smiled softly down to him. Kakashi's breath caught in his throat with three fingers pressed around the tainted eye, two above and the thumb below..._

_And Kakashi braced himself for the numbing pain as Obito removed his eye._

_From the entrance of the throne room, Madara stepped in and leaned against the wall with his arms crossed, watching as Obito held Kakashi's eyeball and performed the same idea with his right eye. Both kids were sobbing in the pain, but they both stood with straight backs as Obito mumbled something under his breath. It was a chant of the Demon gods of making a 'blood-brother' ritual, and making it official with these words. Smiling a little, Madara was proud of his young son performing this all by himself with his nobleman. He had grown fond of the young Hatake child, and even would call him his own child when addressing both kids in one place._

_When Obito finished chanting the words he memorized, he placed his right eye into Kakashi's socket, and placed Kakashi's eye in his own. When he hummed, the pain decreased to an uncomfortable soreness for both boys as they both blinked and rubbed carefully around the lids. Obito was the first to open his eyes, bringing the Sharingan away and have his eyes look matching once more; when Kakashi opened his present, the Sharingan's commas twirled out of mere shock and curiosity._

_Kakashi's vision was heightened, things became more clear and defined before he looked at Obito, tears falling out of the grey-haired childs eyes when Obito grinned tiredly and grasped his shoulders. Getting down from the tall throne, Obito pulled Kakashi in an embrace that they only have seen done with Madara and his own brothers and male cousins._

_The embrace of brotherhood._

_"Welcome to the Uchiha Clan, Kakashi," Obito muttered when Kakashi cried out and hid his face shamelessly into Obito's shoulders for support. All the overwhelming feelings of being loved and accepted into one simple hug made Kakashi's walls fall down. He felt unworthy of being in the presence of the Uchiha Prince, and once Madara strolled up to them and placed each hand on both of _**his **_sons' shoulder was when Kakashi realized that he was home._

"You were adopted when Obito gave you his Sharingan," Sakura concluded when her storyteller fell silent. "The burden you held of your mother's death was then shared with your brother when he gave you a Demon God's most prized possession?"

"Um," Kakashi said in a whisper. He closed his eye and sighed slowly. "After that year of being in the Uchiha Compound, Madara and Obito showed me what it was like to be in a family that I could never have with my own father. Madara became my father, as he called me his son...and Obito was still Obito, but he was my brother."

Sakura's eyes softened at the serene expression he had, feeling something inside her tug a certain question that has been bothering her for a while now. "And how did you meet Rin?"

"When I was thirteen, the Demon Gods spirits went to Madara and said that his youngest child by blood was to have his taste in the Forbidden Flower's life, thus was when Obito was starting training to become a ruler of his kingdom when Madara would retire or pass on," Kakashi memorized it with closed eyes. "Because I was a noble companion of Obito, as well as his best friend and brother, he asked me to travel to the Human World - when Humans and Demons lived together in peace - and raise Rin to know about the Uchiha Compound when she turned eighteen.

"When I went to the Human World, Rin's family was already passed from a epidemic that went on in the village," Kakashi went on quietly, allowing the wind to push his grey hair. "Rin was given to her grandmother, who survived the illness but was paralyzed at the waist-down, and I came into the picture when she was just a week old. I stayed with Rin and her grandmother and took care of both of them, just as Obito asked me to do for his bride."

"And you aged slowly, so you may seem even to Rin," Sakura added when Kakashi nodded, and he included that Obito was doing the same thing so he was not too old for his bride's liking.

"I was at her side at every minute and I taught her everything she needed to know about the Forbidden Flower and the Demon World, for that matter," Kakashi sighed softly again. "When the time came to her eighteenth birthday, I brought her over the Door to our world and given her to Obito so that Rin may have her happy ending with my brother."

Watching him sit up, Sakura stayed locked on his calm face. It was calm, but a hint of sadness still pinched in his only visible eye. "What happened to Rin and Obito, if you're still alive as you are now..?"

Kakashi glanced his way to look into Sakura's emerald eyes, looking deep and finding the similarity that Sakura held with Rin. Her curiosity. Her big eyes. Pretty much the little details that most others won't notice.

"She died," Kakashi put simply, looking away. "She died, and Obito could not bare to be apart from her for too long... He killed himself right when the war started between the Demon Gods and the lowlife Demons. Madara perished in the war to protect his kingdom, and so his only living kin on the Uchiha Clan was Fugaku at the time. Fugaku took the throne and brought order into this world."

Sakura's heart stopped. Invisible depression and heartbreak swarmed her whole body as she heard Rin's whimpering sobs in the back of her mind. Looking down, Sakura reached with her hand and leaned into a half-given hug to Kakashi, pressing her forehead on his shoulder as he looked at her wonderingly.

"Thank you, Kakashi-sensei," Sakura added in his suffix that she only called him once during training, before he praised her of her strength. "Thank you for taking care of Rin and keeping her happy when her grandmother couldn't... If it wasn't for you being found by Obito...I would not be here."

Blinking slowly, Kakashi lifted his head to the sky, noticing clouds covering the white sun in the warning of upcoming rain. His heart flipped at the memory of Obito thanking him in this kind of weather, right before the rain, when Kakashi brought Rin and had her covered in his cloaks to keep warm.

_"Thank you, Kakashi," _Obito had said with the brightest smile he has ever seen his brother, like the time they became brothers. _"Thank you for being my brother..!"_

"No, I suppose there would be the chance that you wouldn't have been here," Kakashi breathed through his mask once Sakura pulled back and looked at him with a shy gaze. He turned his head and smiled warmly at her, Sakura could feel it, as he got up. "If it were me, Sakura-_hime, _I would consider you as my niece; since I am the adopted son of Uchiha Madara and Fugaku was his nephew... as I think of Sasuke as an annoying brat of a nephew myself."

Sakura smiled in return. "I would see you as an uncle, too, Kakashi-sensei. But Sasori is still my favorite uncle."

"Aa, yes, the redheaded lad who pampers his beloved man so well," Kakashi cooed. "As long as I can teach you during training, I will have no complaints."

Sakura giggled shyly. She was about to say something else to tease Kakashi, but the Demon's head snapped upward, his headband quickly pulled up to show the Sharingan spinning at the wall. Sakura looked behind her to see Shizune walking hand-in-hand with their daughter, Anko, who sought out her father quickly and made a dash for him.

"Papa!" Anko yelled in a roar-ish manner as she ran fast, leaping into the air for Kakashi to catch her easily and hold her against him. Sakura watched in fondness when Kakashi growled playfully and buried his face into Anko's mixed hair of her parents, causing the child to snicker and hug him tight.

Kakashi chuckled and looked up lovingly to his arriving wife, watching as Shizune flushed shyly like a crushing schoolgirl as she peeled Anko off of her husband. Kakashi didn't waste that moment to grab his wife's waist and nuzzle his nose into her neck; through his mask, without tearing it, Kakashi opened his mouth and gave a light bite to her skin, causing Shizune to giggle before Anko grumbled about how 'icky' her parents were. Sakura blinked gently before getting up from her spot, smiling in greeting as Anko blushed at Sakura and hid behind Shizune's long skirt.

"I wish you a goodnight, Sakura-hime," Kakashi startled her a little as he wrapped an arm around his wife and ruffled his child's hair. "I believe it is starting to rain soon, so I would suggest you find shelter before Sasuke sees you getting wet. He might hunt me down if I was so careless for your health, mi'lady."

(*Author's Note- You may start the song now c: Enjoy)

Sakura blushed at Sasuke's name and nodded quickly. "Hai. Goodnight Kakashi-sensei, goodnight Shizune-chan and Anko," Sakura curtsied before dashing off when Shizune called out to try and give her the treat she promised. Sakura barely heard Kakashi suggesting to give it to her tomorrow as she entered the high-statused Uzumaki household and made a dizzy way to her given bedroom.

She felt sick in her head, feeling lightheaded as she leaned against the wall for support and tiptoed to her room, not wanting to draw attention to anyone who could be in the house during his time. She entered her bedroom and fell back onto her futon bedding, minding the cushioning comfort it gave and how she wished it could swallow her and hide her from her troubles...

"Rin," Sakura called out as she closed her eyes, falling to her own spell as she entered her mind of the colorless world that Rin brought her to. Looking around sternly, Sakura found the only colorful item of red and the person she was looking for facing away from her. Inhaling an angered breath, Sakura marched over and found solid contact as she grabbed Rin's shoulders and spun her around on the ground, emerald gems meeting melting chocolate.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew Kakashi-sensei while I was training?" Sakura demanded, angry tears swelling into her green eyes as she shook the previous Forbidden Flower, who remained blank. "Why didn't you tell me that he took care of you and brought you to Obito? Why didn't you tell me anything, Rin, huh? I'm lost with myself now and all you do is hide things from me! You said you would help me, Rin..." Sobs wracked Sakura's shoulders and she slumped onto her knees and let her face fall into Rin's breasts, crying as she clung to her red cloak. "You said you would help me!"

_'But I am...' _Rin said with an unmoving mouth, using telepathy to her own advantage to hold back her own sobs as tears leaked from her brown eyes. _'Please, Sakura-chan... I am helping you.'_

"Then tell me why you ignored me earlier today!" Sakura screamed at her, her angry yet sad face met her past's face. "I wanted answers. I wanted to try and understand on what it means to be a Forbidden Flower, to know about your past and get advice, but you ignored me!"

_'I couldn't...look at Kakashi again,' _Rin whimpered mentally. _'I couldn't look at Kakashi again after what I did to him - to everyone who depended on me!'_

"Rin, please..._please," _Sakura begged when Rin held her face gently. "Please, tell me what happened to you. I beg you."

Rin closed her eyes, allowing tears to fall down. Her lips parted as she spoke with her own mouth in the most pained way; sounding exactly as Sakura's stressed voice, Rin bowed her head in shame. "It's all my fault that the Demon Gods are dead... It's all my fault that this world is what it is..."

Rin looked into Sakura's eyes before taking her turn to bury her face into Sakura's shoulder, sobbing outloud in agony. "And...it's my fault that Sasuke-sama has those scars on his chest, Sakura. I'm _so, so _sorry, Sakura!"

Holding back another wave of tears, remembering the horrid nightmare that had her be held by Hinata and comforted by the Uzumaki couple and Sasuke (in a certain way when she stripped him of his shirt to see if it was real) as she cried for both of them, Sakura wrapped her arms around Rin as her past self broke down her hidden secrets.

"How is that possible?" Sakura asked in a pained whisper. "How could you be the one to give Sasuke-kun his scars..?"

Rin's whole body shivered as she raised her face to whisper into Sakura's little ear. "It's all my fault...because I loved Kakashi-kun instead of Obito-kun."

"Eh?" Sakura pressed on with wide eyes. "B-but...you were promised to M-Madara's youngest son by blood."

"When Obito gave Kakashi the Sharingan," Rin licked her lips to moisten her drained mouth, "by the ritual...Kakashi became Madara's youngest son, because Obito shared his blood to become brothers with Kakashi."

_._

_._

_._

_Deceived for another man, the woman's heart is very mysterious._

_._

_._

_._

_She hold secrets that she will take to the grave and Afterlife..._

_._

_._

_._

_She holds the shame and burden that nonother can understand._

_._

_._

_._

_Except, maybe, her reincarnation._

_._

_._

_._

AUTHOR'S ENDING NOTE- Hoooooly shiiiiiiiit~ Cliffhangers are so much fun and I know that I will be swarmed with so much angry readers, but guess what! I still love you all c: You all deserve a bit of better meat in this fanfiction before I give you guys the grand surprise...

What will that be, I will never tell.

But I can promise that it will be coming REALLY soon, because Kitty loves all of you and you deserve a much better treat them Rin's girl problems ;D How do you think Rin will explain herself about all the blame she's putting on her own shoulders? Will Sakura be different mentally as she journeys on of her Forbidden Flower abilities? When will I stop giving you cheesy questions? Can't I just have Itachi and Kakashi in my closet so they can do things for my pleasure? (such a naughty Kitty!)

Remember to Review (if your happy or angry), Follow or Favorite, and you can even do nothing as you please, so long as you have a good day. Kitty gets all smiley when others are happy with whatever they want, so do it please! Have a wonderful day!


	19. Chapter 19

Tumblr is getting so much fun xD Everyone is so awesome in giving me challenging prompts and stuff, and I even got 10 followers after my first day D: How does that work? I even got to meet SasuSaku Forever and Ever for a moment *-* She's so coool! Go and read her stories please, she's simply talented and worth your time. Anyway, if anyone wants a request or prompt, you can go onto the link on my profile and put it into my Ask Box c: I won't be on Tumblr all the time, but I will try to fufill your wishes the best I can. Patience is always rewarding, right? You know I love all you guys and I like making people's day sometimes c:

Special thanks to those amazing lovers and haters; you all deserve a yummy cupcake, you know? I'm making a big batch right now and I will send everyone their personal cupcake xD 'Cause everyone loves cupcakes!

Remember that you are allowed to Review, Follow, Favorite or do nothing with this story in my opinion. Anything that you do will make me a happy camper, and it's summer, so let's get camping! Have fun!

=xxx=

_._

_._

_._

_The dead don't tell secrets._

_._

_._

_._

_Because, as you know, the dead can not talk to the living..._

_._

_._

_._

_But, if you were in my shoes, you would have support._

_._

_._

_._

_You have a voice, and someone who is going to listen to you..._

_._

_._

_._

_That is my only benefit of being a dead Forbidden Flower._

_._

_._

_._

**T**a_s_t**i**n_g _F**l**e_s_h

Chapter Eighteen

Rin was shaking as she leaned against the dark tree inside Sakura's conscience. The dead world that she was trapped in for about ten years was now coming to get her and show her what can happen when you hold everything in. After she confessed her reasoning of what she did, she pushed Sakura away, cried out in misery and then took refuge by digging her pale skin against the tree as Sakura watched carefully, unmoving and quiet.

Clad in the bloody-red cloak, Rin fought with the fabric to stick her hands out, grabbing onto the frozen bark as she clawed her stress into it. Nothing showed her pressured emotion on te tree, but the sound of nails scraping a scratchy surface raked through the unliving world. Her tears kept coming as she bit her bottom lip as hard as she could, and if she wanted, she could have been bleeding from her nails and lip.

But she was dead, and trapped in a frozen time.

Witnessing this paranormal behavior of her considered guide, Sakura crawled a little bit closer to Rin and took a spot infront of her, staying calm and cool in her features. Gently, Sakura reached with her hands and pressed them against Rin's exposed knees, rubbing comfortingly to her ghostly friend.

"Rin-chan," Sakura spoke in whispers, "it's okay... Just tell me what happened, ne?"

_'You're not mad?' _Rin's telepathy reached Sakura, she still bit down on her lip in what looked to be very painful. She didn't look like she could feel it though.

"I can't be mad at someone who did something _way _before I was born," Sakura shrugged lightly. "Besides...if whatever you did didn't happen, I wouldn't be here talking to you and finding closure for you."

_'Closure?' _Rin questioned with a shiver.

Sakura nodded. "Whatever you did in the past, it is shaping the present and it will affect the future, if you think about it. Maybe, if you confess to me, the current Forbidden Flower, I can forgive you when you can't. I'm technically _you, _aren't I?"

"But..." Rin blubbered a sob, which was silenced when Sakura smiled.

"I'm sorry for getting mad at you, Rin-chan," Sakura said sweetly, venturing closer as she took Rin's matching hand into her own and holding it gently. "But now, I can understand how you feel on being stuck, and I want to help you. I want to help you, like you are trying to help me."

Rin stared wonderingly at the young woman, feeling her tears swell down to nothing as she gripped Sakura's hand back in slight-confidence. She nodded and curled closer to Sakura to the point that their foreheads pressed together, like sisters, and Sakura gradually reached with her other hand to pet Rin's tearstained face.

"Show me what happened in the past, Rin-chan," Sakura whispered encouragingly. "And, I promise, I will listen."

Rin closed her eyes, taking all her energy in this stilled world and swarmed it with tanned sand. Drowning Sakura and herself into it into the past; the past she ruined in her lifetime and perished the most regrettable sin she could ever think of herself of doing.

_"Are we there yet?" _an all-too familiar voice distracted both of Rin and Sakura, turning their heads to find themselves in a ghosted forest. Everything was misty-like, almost melting, but the two figures of reconizable people could be pinpointed out of the mushy mess. Holding onto each others hand, both girls stood from their crouched positions to see Rin with long, brown hair, a bright smile on her face as a slightly-younger Kakashi carried her on his back, arms hooking under Rin's dress.

Smiling bigger, the past Rin combed her delicate fingers through Kakashi's hair. _"Come on, Kakashi-kun, are we there yet?"_

The eighteen-year-old-looking Demon smiled under his mask as he bent his head away from her. _"You know, being an eighteen-year-old, you sure act like a little infant when excited."_

_"Well, I'm desperate to see the place where you grew up, Kakashi-kun!" _Rin whimpered as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her front to his back. Her cheeks tinted into an old-sepia blush as Sakura watched calmly of how affectionate Rin was in the past to Kakashi. _"You tell me many stories, but I really want to see it..."_

_"And you will, Rin-hime," _Kakashi teased as his only visible eye widened with a youthful-joy. Inhaling big, Kakashi's chest expanded as he hurried his steps into running. Sakura and Rin did not need to move to follow them, however, as Rin's past carried them through the wooden forest and into an opening.

Sakura reconized it as the Uchiha Compound, without the wall in sight of protection. She looked around to see the palace as the same as it ever was in the present; however the smaller houses were more handmade and less tolerant to mass family capacities. Turning her head back to Kakashi and Rin in her past, the occupants in the courtyard instantly reconized the grey-haired Demon and gasped.

_"Kakashi is back!"_

_"Someone alert of the King and Prince; they must hurry!"_

_"Welcome home, Kakashi-sama!"_

The younger Kakashi grinned under his mask as he gently set Rin upon her feet, allowing her to look around with a quick head before grabbing Kakashi's arm, pressing herself as close as possible to him for comfort. The Demon, however, smiled down at her and guided her into the middle of the courtyard, allowing other Demons to crowd around them and say greetings to Kakashi and also get a glimpse of the Forbidden Flower.

_"Give Rin-hime space, my friends," _Kakashi beckoned gently to the other Demons, who giggled in response and took a few steps back from them, revealing the approaching body of a tall man, similar to Fugaku's giant height, long, black hair that spiked in the back and had semi-tanned skin. His eyes were black as night, Sakura noticed, and his expressions seemed cold and unwanting any attention.

But, when the tall man halt ten feet infront of Kakashi and hiding Rin, his lips parted and eyes widened. Looking like a father who was reuniting with his long-lost son.

_"Kakashi..." _the man mumbled through the dead silence of the crowd. _"My son..!"_

_'Is that Madara?' _Sakura questioned with her own telepathy to Rin, who nodded and squeezed her hand in response.

Kakashi didn't stop himself from leaving Rin's side for a minute to embrace Madara in the royal hug, so similar to when Obito and Kakashi bound themselves into brotherhood. Madara granted his own request to cradle the back of Kakashi's head as he squished him to his chest. Some of the Demons around them sighed with respect, others 'aww'-ed or giggled in joy at the reunited King to his adopted son. Rin, who stood still where Kakashi left her, tilted her head with a dreamy smile on her lips. Her eyes soft as she watched Madara hold Kakashi's head close to his.

_"Welcome home, my son," _Madara greeted with a manly was all too familiar to Sakura on a certain chicken-butt man.

Kakashi chuckled and bowed his head to his father-figure before looking back to Rin, who was waiting patiently. He smiled and called her over with a 'psst' noise and a wave, causing her to perk and dash over into his arms as he rubbed her back comfortingly.

_"Father, I wish for you to meet Nohara Rin, the Forbidden Flower the past Demon Gods told you about," _Kakashi introduced Rin as she shyly glanced up to Madara, who smirked handsomely when she bowed her head with hesitance.

_"It is a pleasure to finally meet my child's bride," _Madara bowed back with a deep bent of his head, causing others to gasp in surprise of the King to be so royally-respectful to a mere Human-born creature. _"My home is your home, Forbidden Flower."_

_'Madara-sama was very respectful towards me,' _Rin confessed in her mind to Sakura, who was questioning his behavior in the back of her head but was not expecting an answer. _'I was very grateful that the man who took Kakashi-kun into his home was so polite to me... But, now that I see it, I believe he was in it for his other child.'_

_'You mean-?'_

_"Kakashi!" _An unfamiliar voice of a young man stopped Sakura from saying who she thought it was, looking down behind Madara to see a running male Demon with spikey black hair and a large grin. Once infront of his father, Uchiha Obito stopped to breathe heavily as he assest his companion's overall growth in the past years.

_"Obito," _Kakashi teased as he tilted his head. _"It seems to be that I have grown two-inches taller then you..."_

_"Kakashi," _Obito's eye twitched. _"Remember who is the oldest here!"_

_"That would be Father," _Kakashi pointed with his eye, causing Madara to roar a laugh as other Demons joined in. Slowly, Kakashi rest his hand on Rin's shoulder, who was staring blankly at Obito, as he snapped Obito's attention.

_"Obito, I would like to introduce you to Nohara Rin," _Kakashi said in a gentlemen-manner as Rin's cheeks flushed deep and she pressed herself close to Kakashi's side, clinging a fist to his shirt. _"She has been dreaming of seeing where you and I grew up and made messes together, and meeting the two people who gave me a life to live: Obito, I want you to meet the Forbidden Flower and your future bride."_

Rin and Obito's eyes met for the first time and Sakura saw two completely different reactions: Obito, who was taller then Rin, drowning in the beauty Rin possessed as his eyes softened greatly to the point that he looked lovestrucked and drunk on her appearance. Rin, on the other hand, didn't look interested with Obito's _to-die-for _looks or return the smile he gave her as he bowed his head to her. In total honesty, Sakura found no affection from Rin towards this Uchiha Obito.

_'You knew that you were to marry Obito, right?' _Sakura questioned when the scene melted as Rin in the past buried her face into Kakashi's arm when Obito offered her his hand to guide her into the palace. Her emerald eyes scanned Rin's cool expression, looking unbothered by the collected memory.

_'Yes, I did... But I never believed that Kakashi would just hand me over to him, and that Kakashi loved me like I wanted to believe,' _Rin sighed in her mind. _'When I figured out the past Demon Gods saying of Madara's youngest son, I tried to tell Kakashi, but...'_

The setting formed into a more darker time, like it was night, and Rin was strolling quickly with a beaming smile on her face. Her hair flowing like chocolate waves in her white nightgown as she made it outdoors of the Uchiha palace, looking around quickly for the grey-haired Demon to confess the feeling that Sakura could feel on the inside. Rin in the past embraced the night with a gleeful laugh as she took off down the hill towards the training field, knowing that Kakashi would just be there for her to run into his arms and enjoy a romatic moment in the moonlight.

Entering the Training Field for the Uchiha and nobles, Rin could easily make out Kakashi's silver hair in the moonlight. She was about to scream his name and run to him, but instantly stopped in her tracks, her heart stopping in her chest just as Sakura felt the same. Squeezing Rin's hand, Sakura watched as Rin encountered Kakashi with his arms wrapped around a woman - Shizune, in dark clothing, as she was holding Kakashi's exposed face. Sakura could make out the numerous scars and the Sharingan sparkling in the dark when the Demon woman smiled sweetly.

Falling into hiding, Rin watched with wide eyes as Shizune's gentle fingers brushed across his thin, scarred lips. She could hear Shizune's shy voice speaking in the dark. _"You don't need to hide them from me, Kakashi-kun... Scars don't mean anything to me; I focus on what you hold on the inside."_

Rin gripped her own chest as tears swelled in her eyes, hearing Kakashi sigh softly as he cuddled his cheek into Shizune's palm. _"My past is not... I was not raised right, Shizune. I'm not right for you..!"_

_"Then why not mend your present and guide yourself to a better future?" _Shizune whispered as Rin watched her hands slide down Kakashi's biceps, causing Rin's torture to excelate when her own love pressed his forehead upon Shizune's, and his nose just barely touching hers. _"Under all your doubt, Kakashi-kun, you have already done wonderful things: you brought Obito-sama his bride, which you raised and adored her whole life, and brought her to where she belongs..."_

_"Yeah..." _Kakashi nodded in agreement, Rin falling back against the tree as she gripped her long hair. She wanted it all to be a nightmare. _"I loved Rin like my own family; she reminded me so much of my own mother... I just want her to be happy."_

_"Then be mine. Then be mine," _Rin chanted under her breath, none of it heard by Kakashi or Shizune as tears fell. _"Kakashi-kun...no, I love you. Listen to me..!"_

Sakura watched as Shizune smiled and held Kakashi's face with both hands. _"You are a good man, Kakashi-kun. You're the man I fell in love with when Obito-sama brought you home, all dirty and an attitude of an angry Demon woman - and you developed everyday to the point that my heart could jump out of my chest and make me cry on how much I loved you."_

Rin's chest silently heaved up and down. _"But...I love Kakashi-kun when he came into my home," _Rin whimpered sadly, her chocolate eyes watching as Kakashi's unshed tears slipped and Shizune only affectionately wiped them away with her thumbs. _"But she...she knew Kakashi longer then I. D-Does that mean...I don't matter?"_

The setting changed around Sakura and Rin, to which Sakura had to close her eyes to take on the overwhelming feeling of guilt and heartbreak as the outside world changed to a bedroom inside the Uchiha palace. Rin was sitting upon her bed, scissor-like utensils at hand, as she snipped her long hair into a very short length of her chin. Her eyes were sparkly, but the feeling of happiness was nowhere to be seen.

_'I'm sorry you have to see this, Sakura,' _Rin said as she leaned her head against Sakura's, closing her eyes as her counterpart watched with careful eyes. _'After that...I was so heartbroken by Kakashi-kun.'_

The shouji door opened and Kakashi came in with glow of the heavens until he saw Rin's situation. _"Rin! What are you doing to your hair?" _he gasped as he pulled the cutting-utensil out of her hand, which was too late to snip the last of her long hair.

Rin's eyes looked at Kakashi, seeing how worried and shocked he was, she smiled sweetly. _"I'm trying something new, Kakashi-kun," _she explained as she fluffed her new style. _"Do you like it? I figured it would be a nice change and impress the Uchiha Clan."_

Slowly, Kakashi sighed and offered a small smile in return. _"You look lovely as ever, Rin-chan, but please do alert a servant to assist you if you wanted to get a haircut. You could've cut yourself or snipped your ear!"_

Rin grinned bigger, her eyes sparkling more of a invisible sadness that went unseen by Kakashi. _"Did you need me for something, Kakashi-kun..?"_

_"Aa, yes, I wanted to tell you some wonderful news, Rin-chan!" _Kakashi chuckled as he got on one knee, holding Rin's hands in his hot ones, and Sakura could feel the twist of pain within Rin's chest as she watched her nibble her lip. Kakashi's only visible eyes sparkled with joy as she looked into her eyes with full honesty. _"Rin-chan, I'm married..!"_

Brown eyes blinking, Rin took a long moment to allow it to sink in, echoing around Sakura of Kakashi's voice saying _'I'm married..! I'm married..!' _over and over. A breathy exhale came from Rin's lips as she closed her eyes and forced a smile. _"R-really, Kakashi...-kun?"_

_"Yes, and we're having a part in honor of it. My father has set up the plans and everything," _Kakashi sighed as he held her hands a bit tighter, causing Rin to reopen her eyes. _"She's a wonderful woman, Rin-chan... I first met her when Obito brought be to the Uchiha Compound when I was a lad. You know how I was as a runt, getting into fights and trouble with the other kids. But Shizune-chan has never looked down upon me like the others did; she always helped me up and offered sancturary in her household without her parent's concent._

_"Honestly, Rin-chan, I don't think I have ever been more in love in my whole life," _Kakashi confessed, causing a painful jab right through Rin's heart as she stiffened and jerked back in utter shock. Kakashi looked up to Rin and smiled warmly under his mask to her. _"I have to thank you, Rin-chan... If it wasn't for you, Obito wouldn't have found me in the forest; if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have met Shizune and my father and brother, nor would I have had the honor and pleasure to watch you grow up into a beautiful young woman who has made my life an adventure."_

_"Kakashi-kun..." _Rin sobbed as a tear slipped through and dripped down her cheek. How bad she wanted to yell at him and hold him close and never let go.

Kakashi pulled Rin's hands to his masked mouth, pressing a blocked kiss on her fingers and knuckles. _"Because of you, I can have a happy ending... I only wish that you will have a happy ending, too, Rin-chan. A wonderful being such as yourself will make a wonderful princess story coming true."_

Kakashi looked back up to her, leaning up to press another masked kiss on her forehead and let Rin shut her eyes tight. _"At the party, I want you and Obito to be there when I give a toast to all who have blessed me with love. You included, Rin-chan. My brother and future sister-in-law deserve a grand thanks infront of the royal family!"_

Sakura watched as Rin sobbed and nodded shakingly, sobbing as she cried. Kakashi only gave her comfort for the unseen pain, seeing it as tears of happiness that Kakashi is wedded to a good match; he held her close and hushed her gentle lullabies like a man to a baby. When the scene was starting to melt away again, Sakura turned her head to the current Rin who was still resting her head upon her shoulder. Gently, Sakura reached with her free hand and stroked the chopped hair and listened to Rin sigh.

_'I was so heartbroken...but I was so happy for him, too. It is such a confusing thing, a woman's heart,' _Rin murmured in her thoughts as Sakura cuddled her temple against Rin's. The scene changed to the outdoors once more, although it was in the forest and Rin was walking with a straight back, donning her red cloak and nothing else underneath the blood-colored fabric. Her face was gentle, yet tears fell freely as she took more baresteps on the soft floor of the forest. _'Before I left, I ran into Shizune... She was wearing white that time, and looked like an angel. I asked her if she could keep a promise to me before I went out on my 'walk' before the party._

_'She asked me what she could do for the Forbidden Flower, and I asked her to make sure that Kakashi will wake up everyday as a happy man, just as he deserves.' _Rin opened her eyes and watched herself come to an edge of a clearing, dark and seemingly-deserted. _'She said that it would be the greatest thing to make the man who raised such a darling girl as happy as she could, and with that, I smiled and kissed her cheek. I told her I would be back before the party started, and don't tell Obito so he wouldn't be worried of time...and I end up here.'_

_'What is here, Rin-chan?' _Sakura asked quietly as the past Rin removed her hood and exposed her porcelain body into the night's sky. The stars reflected like tiny lights on her bare belly and legs as she saw a bunch of shadows forming towards her.

_'The place where I killed myself.'_

_"Mi'lady," _a dark shadow hissed like a snake as he spoke lowly, _"a fine creature such as the Forbidden Flower shouldn't be here in these woods...alone."_

Without fear, the past of Rin looked deadon into the shadow's faces. _"You are the Demons who starve, are you not?" _she asked cooly, startling the shadows into confused growls and snarls.

_"Forbidden Flower, I would feel pleased that you know of our kinds existence and occupation," _the tallest shadow purred as it slauntered closer to Rin, who stood straight and unmoving in fright. _"But, the curiosity of myself and my children...what is it that you seek?"_

Turning her head, a fresh tear tell down Rin's cheek as she gave the brightest smile Sakura has seen since her arrival to the Uchiha Compound. _"Give me my Happy Ending."_

The Demon shadows jerked closer, but did not attack Rin as she exposed her hips, revealing the heart-shaped birthmark that Sakura shares with Rin and the previous Forbidden Flowers of their time. Rin's eyes softened as she reached out to the tall shadow, who's eyes narrowed in cautious moves.

_"Give me my Happy Ending," _Rin demanded in a soft voice as she bent her head back, exposing her bare neck into the moonlight. _"My body... My flesh and blood. It is all yours for the taking..."_

The scene and the people within in started to melt like ice, only Rin becoming the most solid thing as she whispered her last words as she shadow's claw-like hands reached from behind and groped her bare chest. A shrilling cry of hungry Demons echoed at the sepia-setting began to be stained _red._

_"Kill me."_

Sakura let out a silent scream as she fell back into the grey-setting of her colorless mind, gasping for air as she was hovered by Rin's body, her brown eyes worried as she pets her successor's cheeks, hushing her with soothing hums. No tears fell out of the emerald eyes, fortunately, and Sakura sighed weakly as she held onto Rin's wrists for emotional support.

"I'm sorry," Rin spoke regrettably as she helped Sakura sit up, her head hanging in shame.

"That shadow...that was the one from my nightmare," Sakura breathed thick breaths. When Rin nodded, Sakura closed her eyes to catch her breath. "The shadow was a Demon who was a lowlife, and he took your body and ate it and then he got stronger then a Demon God."

"The party I was suppose to attend," Rin licked her lips, "had all the Demon God Clans and heros from far and wide to see Madara's _youngest _son married to a servant of the palace; and Obito was going to wed me that night, as I remember. The shadow Demon used my flesh and had himself and his followers to attack the Uchiha Compound, and go on to attacking other kingdoms to flames and bloodshed.

"I knew Demons wanted to eat me, but I did not know about my flesh granting power to those weak - and become _stronger _then the most powerful Demon God alive," Rin rubbed her sore eyes to refuse the tears to shed. "If I had known that, I would have slit my throat within my bedroom and have Obito-kun or Kakashi-kun find my body." Rin quickly added in to press onto Sakura's observation, "That shadow Demon wouldn't be alive by the time he attacked Sasuke-kun, if I haven't given my body to him!"

"You were depressed and you felt like the only person you loved was leaving your life forever... But Kakashi didn't return his feelings to you like the prophecy said he would," Sakura countered with an odd eye.

"If Kakashi is a Demon of his own mind, he is loyal to the family that took him in and gave him a home," Rin explained as she nibbled on her knuckle out of mere habit. "Both Madara-sama and Obito-kun believed that I was for _Obito-kun, _despite Madara-sama claiming Kakashi-kun as his own child. Kakashi is a few months younger then Obito, so he was technically the youngest son on the Uchiha Clan."

"Kakashi...he didn't want to disappoint his father and brother, did he?" Sakura pet Rin's other hand, watching her shake her head sorrowfully.

"I knew, in his heart somewhere, that Kakashi-kun loved me," Rin closed her eyes in a dreamy way. "But, he loved Madara and Obito more then his own life...and when Shizune exposed herself to be by Kakashi-kun's side, he forgot about the shame of having any feelings towards me and fell for Shizune on his own.

"Honestly, I am thankful that Shizune is giving him such a happy life," Rin cooed as she held both hers and Sakura's hand to her chest. "Shizune gave him much more love then I could've given him; and she gave him a daughter that he loves so much. After what I did, Shizune is rebuilding the family the Kakashi lost...twice. I could not be more thankful towards Shizune and how she kept her promise to me."

"But your heart still breaks," Sakura added in quietly.

Rin nodded. "That is why I am not with the rest of the Forbidden Flowers beyond your barriers, dear," Rin said as she rubbed her eyes again. "Because I did not fufill my prophecy of winning my beloved's heart and have him wed me. I did not live up to my duty as a Forbidden Flower and stayed alive to even stay by Kakashi-kun's side, only as Obito's wife... I could not go to that path, Sakura, and I honestly have no regrets killing myself and be shut off from our past lives for the past ten years."

"I'm so glad...that you're here with me, Rin-chan," Sakura mumbled over a sob as she cuddled her way into Rin's embrace and allowed the dead woman to rock her body like a mother to her baby, petting her pink hair. "I would be alone if you were with them, and I'm so sorry that everything that shouldn't happened to you."

"I don't regret anything, Sakura-chan," Rin whispered as she planted a soothing kiss ontop of Sakura's head. "And I will not leave you behind anymore of anything you ask for, and I will not hide from you anymore."

Cupping the eighteen-year-old's face, Rin pulled herself back to look into Sakura's emerald eyes that were crying tears of sorrow. "If I may, I honestly believe that you will not make mistakes as I did... I can see so much love from Sasuke-kun everytime he stands by you or looks at you with that goddamn stoic-expression on his face. Sasuke-kun is not like Kakashi-kun, and he is certainly not like Obito-kun."

"What do you mean..?" Sakura spluttered with a confused gurgle of sobs.

"Sasuke-kun is staying faithful and loyal to you, unlike what Kakashi-kun could do for me," Rin hummed as she nodded. "And, as for Obito-kun, Sasuke-kun is taking things _way too slow _for _our _liking because of all this mess inside your head, love." Rin gestured gently by poking Sakura's shared broad forehead as the pink-haired girl did the same to the equally large feature of the face on Rin. "As much as Obito-kun was a gentlman, he took things too fast with me, forcing me to get close and kiss him when I didn't want to. He took advantage of my body and feelings for his own. But, however, Sasuke-kun is listening to his mother's advice by giving you the power to take charge..."

"Ahem..." Sakura blinked as she remembered Sasuke confessing that he _loved _her with all his heart, and didn't expect _anything _in return.

Reading that though, Rin nodded with a smile. "Sakura-chan, it is your chance to fix up _your past _and then mend it in your present...so you can have the _future that I would never have! _I know you _love _Sasuke-kun on the inside, and now you have the chance to do that...when I didn't."

"Rin-chan..!" Sakura sobbed shamelessly as she buried her face into Rin's breasts, crying outloud of how she wanted to break all her barriers herself and make up a happy story between her and Sasuke; giving the closure that Rin had tried to do herself, but proved to be too late on her part.

Sakura has this chance to give the love Rin couldn't give.

Sakura cried harder against Rin as the dead woman continued to pet her hair and cradle her in her arms, whispering sweet rhymes to calm her down as Sakura started to fall asleep into her arms, finding no more energy between herself and Rin, and was falling into unconsciousness as Rin kissed her head one more time before she fell to sleep, only to wake up back into the real world.

=xxx=

Sasuke carefully removed a stray lock of hair from Sakura's slumbering face before stroking her moist cheek to remove a tear that slipped from her closed eye. He was wondering how someone like Sakura dream something so sad that it would make her shed tears in her sleep; he worried a little about that, but soon found himself to sigh in defeat and lean back from Sakura's bed to shake his wet hair. He had recently finished training with his father and followed Naruto into the Uzumaki household to beat the sudden rain, but it proved unhelpful to be poured upon with heavy rain on his already-thick coat and dampen his wings.

Yeah, Sasuke's tall, black wings were soaked to the bone. Way too uncomfortable for his liking.

As he glanced back to inspect them, Sasuke eyes how his six-feet tall wings jittered to remove the droplets of water from the tip of the feathers on instinct. The black feathers sparkled in the lowly-dimmed bedroom as they settled down to a more lagging posture as he looked back to the sleeping lady. Sasuke inwardly sighed when he remembered the brutal training that his father forced upon him, and the conversation that held during that time.

_"How are you feeling, my son?" Fugaku asked as he flew above Sasuke to dodge a flying arrow from the obstacle onground. Minato and Naruto were told to handle the pulling to aim and shoot arrows and sharp kneedles up to their companions, so that they may learn how to be quick in air with their black wings._

_Feeling somewhat bothered by his father's sudden change in behavior, Sasuke casted him a raised brow and a twitch of his lip. "Why do you ask?"_

_Sighing, Fugaku pushed Sasuke to the left, giving the arrow to whiz by and barely snip one of his spikes. Sasuke glared down with death in his eyes as Naruto snickered and pointed at Minato, who blinked and scowled at his only son._

_"I ask because your mother worries," Fugaku confessed before ordering Sasuke to drop onto land as he was. Once they tucked in their wings and fell straight through the trees, Fugaku resumed his explanation. "She feels that you, being a fullgrown man, would have difficulties keeping yourself promising to your mother's advice with Sakura."_

_"You're saying...that Mother thinks I won't keep my pants on?" Sasuke gagged as he started hissing in distasteful blame. "What the hell brought this on, hn?"_

_"Hn." That was all Fugaku said in response, causing Sasuke to regret ever inheriting his father's vocabulary._

_"Father," Sasuke ground out as he stood infront of the slightly taller man, "I have no plans in pushing Sakura at a pace that would feed...a _man's _need. I have no intentions of bedding her and become less responsible for making her more angered about being here!"_

_Fugaku shrugged. "I was just asking. It was your mother who kept weeping in bed about how you could end up being like Ita-."_

_"Stop it, Father," Sasuke growled lowly, catching Fugaku's attention. "I am nothing _that _piece of trash. I will not harm this family like he did!"_

_Rubbing his chin, Fugaku breathed and hoped that it would have calmed Sasuke down by the eased body-language. "I never meant it like that, son. He is not the boy your mother and I raised to betray his family like that; he's nothing more to me then a good-for-nothing tramp that would be eliminated if he were to ever show up here."_

_"He wouldn't dare," Sasuke bit out in a snarl, looking away from Fugaku. "Don't ever compare me to him."_

_"I'm not. You're nothing like Itachi and never _will _be anything like Itachi." Fugaku walked past his youngest son, placing a hand on his shoulder for little comfort that his father was only good for doing. "If anything, Kizashi and I see you as an ideal Demon: you stay loyal to those you care for, and for that, you will be a good husband and future father."_

_"Hn..."_

_Smirking, Fugaku gently pushed Sasuke. "And a stubborn King, too. Just like me."_

Twitching his wings, Sasuke grumbled about how his father had horrible moodswings, becoming all serious about Sasuke's hormones and then being a teasing nutbag that he tries to be. Sasuke didn't understand his father, and it doesn't seem like Fugaku understands his youngest son either. What Itachi did to his family - _to Sasuke! - _was marked to be highly unforgivable for as long as Uchiha Itachi breathes air.

Looking down at the necklace on Sakura's collarbone, Sasuke couldn't think of anything more then to ensure the safety and happiness for Sakura. His Sakura.

Closing his eyes, Sasuke figured it would be the proper time to go and let Sakura continue on with her nap. It was becoming a little more frequent for this young woman to grow drowzy as she keeps trying to connect with her past lives, and it worries Sasuke on her health overall, but he won't say anything to stop her on what she wants to do. As long as she doesn't pass out while training or in proper danger, he would be alright with that.

Sasuke was about to get up when two, tiny hands grabbed for his fingers on his knee. Looking down, Sasuke realized that Sakura had woken up, her eyes wide open with a busting energy, as she was looking at the large, fluttering wings planted on Sasuke's back.

"You have wings?" she asked, her voice slightly groggy from sleep.

Sasuke sat back down on the floor by her bed and nodded. He never showed Sakura his wings before, only when she was a very tiny baby and he would fly around the mountain terrain of the Haruno territory in the Human World; causing some rumors in the town to think that a Tenju or the Mothman resided on holy ground.

"They're big," she mumbled as she sat up. Sasuke noticed that she hasn't let go of his hand too. "How do they come out? I never noticed the back of your shirts to be stuffed with feathers."

"Hn," Sasuke smirked a bit. "I summon them with chakra."

"Does anyone else do it? Summon wings, I mean."

Sasuke shook his head and allowed Sakura to look closer. Much closer. She crawled into his lap, and Sasuke had to inhale quickly to take in the action and be quick to hold her onto his lap, her feet dangling off his leg as she pressed her side into his chest and wrap her arms around his thick neck. With her little hands, she gently touched his shoulderblades that were exposed in the giant rips of the back of his yukata shirt, causing the thin bones of the wings to stiffen by the near touch. She stiffened in his hold as her emerald eyes kept looking at the sleek, black feathers that looked soft to the touch.

"It's alright," Sasuke murmured softly, his eyes shifting to look at her tightened jaw. "You can touch them. It doesn't hurt..."

Pressing her mouth into his shoulder like a little kid, Sakura dared herself to gently stroke the scapular part of his right wing. Both wings gently bent towards Sasuke's back in a more relaxed position, allowing Sakura to reach better to touch the thicker feathers in the base. Resting her cheek on his shoulder, she looked at his black wings wonderingly and with a shy smile plastered on her face.

"It reminds me of angels," Sakura spoke after a while of gently petting his wings. "Like the ones I see paintings of inside Christian churches and Bible books with pictures, but these are black instead of white. They're more pretty in this color..."

Sasuke looked ahead as he listened to her soft voice against his ear. He could feel the warmth of her body bleeding through his damp clothes and warm his own skin, drying him inside and out from the rain that was pounding on the tiled roof and walls. Thunder could be slightly heard in the distance, but it was nowhere close to the Uchiha Compound. It never ventures close to the Clan that tamed thunder centuries ago.

"Can you be my angel, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura suddenly asked as she cuddled further into his chest and curled better in his hold. She looked at him with sparkly eyes that made his heart stop, unable to move his mouth to respond to it.

She was looking at him lovingly, like she used to before he sealed himself away from her.

Having her wait for an answer, Sasuke blinked and gently nodded for her to see. Slowly, he leaned down and pressed his face into her shoulder, wrapping his arms slightly tighter around her as she cuddled her temple against the crown of his head affectionately. He inhaled her tempting scent and continued to nod a little as the hand that was touching his wings was now stroking his spikey locks.

"Yeah," he said very quietly as the force of raindrops continued to drum against the ceiling. He felt her sigh silently and pressed herself much, much closer to him as went on. "Yeah. Yeah, I will..."

"You promise, Sasuke-kun?" she asked against his hair, the sound of worry in her voice.

"Because I love you," Sasuke whispered, "I will be your angel."

_._

_._

_._

_Love takes time with a soulmate._

_._

_._

_._

_It promises you a secured future of joy, pain and completion within the heart._

_._

_._

_._

_If you are patient, then you will given more then you wished for..._

_._

_._

_._

_And, for that, will make life worth living for._

_._

_._

_._

"Ready. Set... _Go!" _Sakura yelled to Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon as they screamed giggles and ran away from the pink-haired teen and her blond friend. Sakura couldn't contain her bright smile as Ino imitated a book monster of a giant, sticking her arms up and deepening her voice as Sakura followed the same procedure.

"Roaaaar! I'mma get those nummy children!" Ino snarled with a teasing smile as she pinpointed Konohamaru protecting Moegi and Udon by guiding them down the stoned stairs inside the Uchiha palace. "These three will make a wonderful dinner, ne, Monster Forehead?"

"Yes, Monster Pig!" Sakura laughed grabbed Konohamaru's sides and tickled him. The scarfed kid screamed into a fit of giggles as he tried to squirm his way out of her, but Sakura was quick to lift up the child into a tight hug. "I got you, Konohamaru!"

"Nah! Nah! Nah!" Konohamaru rejected his defeat and continued to try and fight out of Sakura's snuggling hug, which he frozed in his spot when Sakura pressed her cheek to his and gave him a smooch on his cheekbone. Konohamaru faked a gurgle and went limp in her hold, causing Sakura to giggle furiously as she sat on the last step and continued to cuddle him.

"You're so cute, Konohamaru! So cute and adorable!" she cooed before grabbing the Demon child's ribs and tickling him gently. Konohamaru jerked and started giggling until he needed to sneeze into his scarf.

"You got me, Sakura-hime!" Konohamaru whined with a big grin after scrubbing his face.

It was still raining outside the next morning, after Sakura found out that Sasuke could make wings, of course, and so Sakura was tackled the next day by the three Demon children and was asked to play with them. Not wanting to get herself or the children sick, Sakura suggested that they play in the Uchiha palace as long as they didn't bother the other Uchihas. They have done great by ignoring the other Uchiha men and women who passed by (some smiled at their playful attitude, other grumbled and walked on when Sakura came into view), and Sakura was proud of teaching the three children and Ino as well on how to behave in a cool place like this.

"I'mma get you, Moegi-chan!" Konohamaru cheered loud and proud once Sakura set him down, taking off after the orange-colored hair girl smiled at him and pushed Udon into another room.

Sakura giggled as Ino plopped down on the stairs beside her. "Jeez, these kids have more energy then Pakkun on sugar-sticks times a hundred!" Ino puffed a heavy breath and ruffled her blonde hair. "I don't know how Naruto or Hinata-chan does it."

"Years of practice?" Sakura shrugged. "I think Naruto and Hinata-chan will do great when they have their baby, honestly. They're responsible and have a lot of love to share!"

"True," Ino smiled giddy-like as she remembered Hinata's stomach starting to puff out just the tiniest bit. She explained to Sakura earlier on how Demon women can store extra chakra into their womb to help the baby grow a bit stronger, as what Chi did to have their only daught be born seven months after Sakura's birth, so that the girls will be in classes together.

"And," Sakura added in with a smile, "I bet Konohamaru and his friends will be great role mod-!"

_Crash!_

"_YOU LITTLE TURDS, I'M GONNA SKIN YOU ALIVE!" _Kushina's voice stung Ino and Sakura's ears as Naruto's loud growl echoed through the hallway. Both teenage girls got up from the stairs and went into the room where the three brats scrambled to find long sashes of navy ribbon and glittering ornaments scattered all over the porcelain floor.

Looking around, Sakura found the room to be large and spacious, a giant chandellior of diamonds and red gems stood in the center of the ceiling, which was decorated with the lavender sky and grey clouds in pastel paint; small, yet very noticible figures of winged Demons flew across the painting, some had swords and others had shields. The columns of white-greek and glass windows that lit the room to a very heavenly brightness, that it just didn't match with the outerior of the Uchiha palace.

"Sakura, honey!" a familiar voice of Mikoto caught her attention as she was approached by the said Demon Goddess in her usual dark clothes and pretty smile. Mikoto instantly reached for Sakura and pinched her cheeks. "I bet you haven't seen this room yet, right? I was going to show you once we've finished the decorations."

"It's really pretty, Mikoto-chan," Sakura awed with glittering eyes. "Is this a ballroom?"

"Uh-huh, this is the main party room of the palace," Mikoto giggled. "One of my favorites, to be honest, and I was hoping to get this all dolled up by tomorrow since the rain is delaying everything."

"Ehm?" Sakura blinked as Mikoto took her hand and led her over to the center of the floor, where a golden design of the uchiwa fan and unknown markings of a language decorated it perfectly. "Are you hosting a party?"

"Oh, I didn't tell you? Dear me, I keep forgetting to spend some more time with you, but everything just gets in the way, doesn't it?" Mikoto puffed her cheeks and watched as Naruto hauled Udon and Konohamaru by the scruffs of their shirts and carried them out of the room, Moegi following with a curious gaze to the whining boys. "I usually like to host a party between the three kingdoms to get everyone on an equal page and have fun. And, since the seasons are starting to change, why not make people happy by having a wonderful party hosted by the most amazing Demon Goddess around?"

Kushina picked up a end of the navy sash and started running barefoot on the slippery floor, jumping onto a colomn and twirling around as the scarf wrapped itself around the white structure, setting off a party-like feeling with the small gems hanging off the edges. Sakura watched in amazement as Ino picked up the little gems that broke from the children's roughhousing.

"I'm inviting the Senju kingdom, so you can meet Mebuki's mother," Mikoto added in sweetly when the pink-haired girl glanced back to her. "I've been dying to have Tsunade-sama meet you, darling; she's going to love you so much! And I bet Chiyo and Tsunade will go at it with an old game of poker." Mikoto giggled slyly as she mumbled the placement of her pokercards. "Will you please attend my party, Sakura-chan?"

"Oh, uhm..."

"Of course she will!" Ino's loud and proud voice came into the picture as she wrapped an arm around Sakura's suddenly tensed shoulders. Emerald eyes looking at the blonde beauty, Sakura's heart felt like cement at the idea of being around other Demons. "Karin-chan and I will pamper this lovely princess and make her the life of the party! Since my last plan on making her a special get-together, well, she almost got eaten alive. But that's another story for later."

Now that she thinks about it, a party in a new world didn't sound so bad...

Smiling shyly, Sakura clapped her hands together as she gave off a giggle to Mikoto. "It sounds like fun, Mikoto-chan," she grinned as the Demon Goddess brightened up inside the white room. "When is it?"

"It's tomorrow. Can you get an outfit intime for it?"

"Pfft, you're asking if she can get an outfit intime for a party?" Ino snorted with a cat-like smile on her face. "Mi'lady, you do know that Sakura-chan has a _Yamanaka _friend? I'll get her an outfit, makeup and shoes, if my species didn't have such an obbsession complex on their loved one's style!"

Sakura couldn't hold in her giggle as she slipped out of Ino's hug and bid Mikoto goodbye before leaving the ballroom that she would attend to tomorrow, hoping to find Konohamaru and his friends to play with. She turned the corner to see the hallway empty and continued on for a while...

_'Where is everybody..?' _Sakura thought worriedly. She stepped into the dark hallway, out of mere memory, and tiptoed down the wooden flooring. When she arrived to the certain shouji door, she reached a small fist out and knocked on the wooden frame gently.

"Sasuke-kun, are you there?" she whispered a bit loud against the paper wall before pressing her ear against it, trying to hear of anything on the other side. She waited a moment before knocking again and asking a similar question. "Are you sleeping, Sasuke-kun..?"

Being careful, Sakura used two hands to open his heavy bedroom door and peeked inside. It was empty of bodies, as it should be in a way, and Sakura welcomed herself inside and slid the door shut. She glanced around, murmuring hello here and there until she realized that she was very much alone in Sasuke's bedroom. She looked around and admired how neat and casual it was (for a Demon God, she supposed) and how relaxing it is whenever she entered this particular room...

Even though this is the second time. But you get the idea.

_'What are you doing here, Sakura-chan?' _Rin's sweet voice shyly emerged in the back of her head and invisible hands gently held her shoulders. _'Why are you looking for Sasuke-kun..?'_

A shy blush crept on Sakura's cheeks. "I wanted to ask if Sasuke-kun would be going to the party, and if he wanted to go with me," she giggled as she held her face. "Childish, I know, but I really, _really _want to spend more time with him. Is that selfish of me?"

_'No, I don't believe so,' _Rin grinned in her voice, allowing Sakura to bite back a laugh that someone could hear. _'But I don't think he's going to be here for a while.'_

"Then I'll wait," Sakura announced quietly as she strolled across the room and opened the patio door, stepping out to see that the rain had lightened up a bit and how the tiled roof overhead would shield her body from the rain dripping from the gutters. She smiled at the wonderful scent of freshly fallen rain and closed the door behind her before sitting by one of the pillars holding it up.

Quietly, Sakura listened to the droplets of rain hitting the wood and grass of Sasuke's backyard, closing her eyes to relish the sweetness nature had to offer in this world and she couldn't help but feel her heart flutter at the thought of Sasuke sitting by her at this very spot and watching the sky with that usual expressionless face on his pale features. She would dare herself to lean against his arm and hold onto his shirt, look at him with a dreamy face and smile at him when he would glance down to see what she was up to.

_'I'm feeling tired, Rin-chan,' _Sakura whispered into her thoughts as a familiar soreness emerged in her forehead.

_'It's your barriers, Sakura-chan,' _Rin mumbled in a somewhat worried voice. Sakura's eyes squinted shut as she carefully laid back, rubbing her eyes in the midst of being uncomfortable. _'Sakura-chan, can you hear me?'_

_'Rin-chan..?'_

_'Where are you? Answer me.'_

_'Say something, please!'_

_'I'm-!'_

_"- I'm scared, Kizashi," a familiar voice made Sakura open her eyes against the comforting fabric of a bed. She blinked a few times, as if she woke up from sleeping for a while now, and cuddled her face against a cushioning thigh of a woman's leg. A woman's hand, soft and delicate, reached and carressed Sakura's chubby cheekbone._

_'Momma...' she thought with a sigh of contentment. 'I'm back with Momma and Dad...'_

_"There is nothing to be scared of, Sasuke," Sakura's father's masculine voice perked her little ear. She could just remember the warmth her father's hug would give her whenever she was fussy or cold. His voice was gentle, yet somewhat bothered by whatever they were discussing about._

_Sakura heard Sasuke make a grunting noise of annoyance. "How often is it that Sakura announces the day of someone's death? Especially her parents! That can not be 'nothing to be scared of'!"_

_"Relax, Sasuke," Mebuki whispered in a hushed voice when Sakura made a noise of being disturbed in her sleep. Her mother gently rubbed her daughter's scalp until she sighed dreamy-like. "You're going to wake her up, you know."_

_Silence itched into the bedroom for the longest time, an uncomfortable cloud of sadness and depression overtook the whole scene. Kizashi, watching his wife pet their child's sleeping head very gently, her sunken face and boney hands were obvious under her pajamas; as his own noticable features of his bloodveins emerged on his arms, legs and chest in the color of purple and the lack of sparkle in his green eyes. He sighed in absolute serene, willing to accept what their five-year old daughter announced to them earlier that day._

"Today is the day Momma and Dad move to Heaven!"

_After the birth, Mebuki's body was not reacting well into healing on its own and her body continued to drain nutrients. All of this was caused by Mebuki's desperate wish to store her chakra inside the womb, just like her own mother explained in making their child grow strong and healthy. It was never proven on how exactly Mebuki's body was unable to produce anymore chakra, but it was now too late for her._

_Kizashi, on the other hand, was bitten by a lowlife Demon that used poison as its own benefit. There was no known cure for this particular poison, and even Chiyo had spent years trying to make her son and his wife better so that they may watch their only daughter grow up._

_Honestly, Kizashi wouldn't have his life any other way, as Mebuki would feel the same._

_Smiling down at their sleeping child, Kizashi rubbed Sakura's back when she stretched in her mid-slumber. He looked back up to the Demon God sitting at the end of their bed, facing them, and his face pained with the realization that there was no way to save the parents of the Forbidden Flower._

_"Do not be sad, Sasuke," Mebuki tried to comfort gently. "It is normal for the Forbidden Flower's parents to pass away, isn't it?"_

_"It doesn't have to be always," Sasuke bit out, not meeting their gazes. "You should at least survive to her adulthood."_

_Shaking their heads slowly, both Kizashi and Mebuki held each others hands tightly. "We are not sad by this, Sasuke," Kizashi said with a grin. "If anything, we are happy to have been alive to see Sakura smile at us and be the sunshine in our lives."_

_"We are willing to accept our fate," Mebuki whispered softly. "As long as you will be here for her and always love her."_

_"I do love Sakura," Sasuke jerked his head up, his eyes wide. "Sakura is more important then my own life."_

_"We know," Sakura's mother giggled, causing Sakura to open her eyes. "That's why we trust you, and we want you two to be as happy as we were falling in love."_

_Sakura's emerald eyes glanced down tiredly to Sasuke's haunted form. He looked tired and drained himself, making her feel upset that Sasuke was struggling with the upcoming death of the two people who brought the one he would take care of forever and hold into his arms..._

_"Please," Sasuke sighed out, closing his eyes, "don't do this. Sakura needs you both in her life."_

_"No," Kizashi retorted softly. "Sakura needs you in her life more then anyone else."_

_Sitting up from between her parents' bodies, Sakura yawned and rubbed her eyes before looking up to her parents warm smiles. For once in a long while, Sakura saw the stars in both Kizashi and Mebuki's eyes when they smiled at her, making her feel all warm and tingly on the inside, she couldn't help but smile back at them._

_"Momma and Dad okay?" she asked with a grin, reaching up to touch her father's beard._

_"We're just fine, Sakura," Kizashi chuckled as he leaned down to kiss his daughter's head. "Your Mommy and I will be going to sleep now; will you go with Sasuke and keep him company for a while?"_

_Sakura nodded as the little child as was. "Momma and Daddy be careful, okay?"_

_"We will, sweetie," Mebuki cooed as she hugged her daughter close. Sakura could feel the weakening heartbeat inside her mother's chest. "You will be a good girl for Chiyo, okay? Listen to her and have your manners."_

_"Okie dokie," Sakura chirped. She allowed her mother to let her go so that she may kiss both of her parents cheeks carfully before crawling down the bed towards Sasuke, her body getting more awake as she ventured closer to her special person. "Sasuke-kun!"_

_Without holding back, Sasuke opened his arms for her to crawl into his lap. His strong arms wrapped around her body tightly, burying his face into her pink hair. She could feel the saddness inside him as she cuddled her head against him chest. Looking back up to the parents of Haruno Sakura, Sasuke took one last look at the two humans who gave his life worth living for._

_=xxx=_

_Resting her head on Sasuke's shoulder, Sakura cuddled more into his hold on the couch in the Haruno Shrine's livingroom, where Sasori was making a puppet with nothing else to do and Chiyo was upstairs with her adopted child and his loving wife that she took to heart. Sasuke had a blanket wrapped around them as her palms pressed on his bare chest, feeling his strong heartbeat._

_Relaxing her thoughts, Sakura could hear everything._

_She could hear her mother and father's heartbeats from upstairs, and even Chiyo's soft voice and heart as she spoke of fond memories of Kizashi growing up. Mebuki would give a weak giggle here and there and Kizashi would make a coughing laugh when Chiyo scolded him about something he did as a kid to make her mad. Slowly, oh, so slowly, Sakura was feeling the decreasing pumps of the organs that kept them alive._

_Chiyo's voice went softer now, saying a little blessing to her little boy and the woman she considered a darling daughter-in-law._

_And it stopped._

_Pulling her head away from Sasuke's hot neck, Sakura looked up to the ceiling with a gentle gaze. She did not feel sad, nor did she feel like she had to cry about the loss of her parents. They weren't lost, after all, but forever will be watching Sakura in a better place where they could have the energy to take long walks in the gardens and hold each other as they danced to their favorite music._

_Sakura felt her waist being tightened just a little bit by Sasuke's hands, causing the young girl to drop her gaze to look at Sasuke; his chin up to stare at the ceiling with a hard glare. His jaw clenched and brows furrowed as his breathing hitched to the point that it didn't sound normal anymore..._

_Gently, Sakura used her little hand to reach up and touch his chin and softly guide his face down to meet her sparkling emerald eyes. Black eyes of sadness and a broken heart was read easily to the child, and she could tell that Sasuke was hurting so much about her parents leaving them._

_"Sasu-kun," Sakura mewled with a soft smile as she leant up and pressed a kiss on his chin, showing him that everything will be okay between them and allow Sasuke to let his walls come crumbling down. She felt him shake under her, and she allowed him to pull her into a hug as he bit his lip harder, pressing his nose against her head as he tried to calm himself down as best as he could._

_"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura whispered against his ear as Sasori's sobs surprised her. She wrapped her arms around his head and pet his head like she would do to the injured bunnies while she healed them - letting them know that she wasn't going to let them suffer anymore._

_"Sakura..." Sasuke whimpered out under his breath as he pressed a kiss to her hair, cradling her head as he continued the ministrations of kissing her head, cheeks and forehead. "I love you so much, Sakura... I won't ever leave you."_

_"I know..."_

_Inhaling harshly, Sasuke pressed his forehead against her shoulder. "I won't die on you, baby, I promise; I will stay by your side and make sure you're happy. Your parents were wonderful and I only wished I could have done something to save them..!"_

_"It's okay, Sasuke-kun," she whispered softly. "They're okay now. They're just sleeping..."_

_Swallowing, Sasuke raised his head and pressed his forehead against hers, allowing their eyes to melt together. "I'm going to take care of you and love you with everything I have inside me, Sakura; I want you to be happy with me and know how much I love you..."_

_"I love you too, Sasuke-kun," Sakura smiled sweetly as she held his face in her little hands. His eyes closed as one single tear slipped from his tear duct. It was not a lot of water to consider an actual tear, but Sakura treated it the same as she kissed the tiny, tiny droplet off his cheek and murmured to him. "I love you, Sasuke-kun. I love you very much..."_

_Sasuke exhaled and held Sakura close to him, allowing her to feel his heartbeat again. She felt his sadness slowly being blocked away by another emotion that covered the sadness for a while, allowing it to shrink into a tiny size with something that she hoped could be permanent with the rest of their lives together._

_Sweet love._

"Sakura."

_'Sakura-chan, wake up, honey! Listen to me!'_

"Goddamn it, Sakura, you're getting wet!"

Two voices that were too familiar to Sakura emerged from the drowning memory of her parents last day alive; making her heart flutter like a bird's wing with all of the _missing _emotions that she used to feel, what she cared for most in her life. Her mouth opened to exhale a groan as she felt hot, strong hands holding her face and shoulders, gently patting and shaking to get her awake. She felt cold, but it was the warmth she was looking for all along in those hands that was waking her up.

Slowly, Sakura's blurry vision came to see Sasuke's serious face looking down at her. His brows knitted together as his mouth pressed to a thin line of worry. His eyes were sharp and concerned for the wellbeing of the one he's paying attention to.

"S-...Sasuke-kun?" Sakura gurgled when Rin whispered a soft goodbye before disappearing into her thoughts, probably checking on the barriers that were causing such a ruckus and making her pass out.

The rain was pouring now, and Sakura took the moment to realize that the lower half of her body was exposed to the shower, making her dress cling to her skin and goosebumps on her legs as her mind snapped. She was shivering now, and Sasuke was hovering above her, facing her angle, and was trying to get her to listen to get her out of the chilling rain.

"How stupid do you think you are?" Sasuke scolded softly with a gentle voice, yet his eyes still icy. "Do you want to get sick? The rain in this world is much colder and could give you hypothermia, you annoying girl."

She blinked, oblivious to his words.

"I told you, you could come here anytime you wanted," Sasuke started out, "but you need to keep your health in mind. I don't want to feel guilty of knowing you can't feel your legs all because you fell asleep outside and-!"

Sakura didn't let him finish. Instead, she used both hands to slip up his arms, wrap around his neck and allow her fingers to thread through his soft, spikey hair. Her eyes melting into his black ones, hoping that he would understand what she was about to do.

And she pulled Sasuke's head down to have their lips meet.

_._

_._

_._

_I was sleeping for so long, missing the only thing I wanted most._

_._

_._

_._

_Everything still doesn't make sense, but somehow it's getting tolerable..._

_._

_._

_._

_I don't fear anything anymore._

_._

_._

_._

_And now, all I want is you._

_._

_._

_._

=xxx=

AUTHOR'S ENDING NOTE- Hallo, please don't kill me c: Cliffhangers are what I'm best with, remember? How many chapters have you been waiting for THIS? Eh? Too long, you say..? I'm sorry, but you know I love you all c: Next chapter will be the best out of the others, okay? So just be patient and allow your imagination to burst like bubble wrap!

Remember to leave a Review, Follow, Favorite or the mere memory of passing this fanfiction to another one (because there are better ones out there)! Kitty appreciates everything you all do and I want you to know that I LOOOOOVE YOU! c: Have a wonderful day and be happy!


	20. Chapter 20

Your guys' reaction to last chapter was priceless xD I love you all so freaking much, it's not even funny on how much I love you guys reacting to my surprise. You think it wasn't good enough? Well, lemme tell you why it isn't good enough: Love takes time, and people who want to try and remember the good times need to be at peace and neutral pace. Sasuke is respecting that part for Sakura, so that she may remember him and remember the affectionate feelings she had for him in the past c: Regarding to the memory of Mebuki and Kizashi's last day alive, that was the day when Sakura realized that she **LOVES **Sasuke, not a crushing feeling for just an affectionate-beneficial-love. It's love, and you now have it on Sakura's mind.

And, for those who have been curious, I do not ship Obito and Rin or Kakashi and Rin. To me, Rin had feelings for Kakashi, but they were severed when Obito passed away. That's just my personal opinion for it, honestly. I like Kakashi and Shizune and Obit can have...peace c:" No hate here, okay? And yes, Rin killed herself to get the 'easy' way out. Rin was actually being used by Obito for his own benefit and did **not **take Rin's feelings into consideration. Obito took advantage of Rin's body (yes, people, he had sex with her) and she became depressed with that and along with Kakashi loving Shizune. And, at the time period this was set in, Rin would have been old enough to start having children...

So, if you hate Rin or Kakashi, that is perfectly fine and I am happy to know that readers are reacting to Rin's story and how she failed as the Forbidden Flower c: Now lets just hope that Sakura won't do the same, okay? I love all of you, both lovers and haters, and I am very happy with this story. It is mine and I will do what I wish (whether it pisses people off or not~).

Please remember to Review, Follow, Favorite or do nothing of the sort. I simply make fanfictions to entertain others and myself c: I hope you will enjoy this chapter and have a wonderful day, like I will!

=xxx=

_._

_._

_._

_Falling in love is never an easy thing to do in life._

_._

_._

_._

_That's why it hurts to fall, because you will eventually land on something._

_._

_._

_._

_And now, I have fallen hard..._

_._

_._

_._

_Right into his beating heart._

_._

_._

_._

_And as of now, I would rather do nothing but to continue falling..._

_._

_._

_._

_And see how deep his loving heart goes._

_._

_._

_._

**T**a_s_t**i**n_g _F**l**e_s_h

Chapter Nineteen

Sasuke felt time froze when Sakura's little fingers tangled in his black hair and forced his head down. He wasn't expecting any of this from her; just wanting to get her out of the chilling rain before they fell off of her limbs, get her something hot to eat and give her to Hinata or Karin. He wasn't expecting her to be in his room anyway - and from what he heard, Naruto said that she was playing with the three kids and talking to Mikoto - and he was half expecting to be able to nap for a few minutes before his mother would call for him and demand him to share a snack with her (some kind of mother-and-son thing she came up with).

But now, Sasuke doesn't think he's going to sleep for a long while.

The contact of their mouths was harsh, their teeth clacked together and he was certain that it was hurting Sakura more then it did for him. Her lips were already stiff and unexperienced with his pressed against them. She didn't know how to kiss.

And, all too soon, she let go and started crying, allowing Sasuke to stare at her with wide eyes.

"I-I...I'm so sorry, S-S-Sasuke-k-kun!" she wailed weakly as she hide her eyes with her pale hands. She was biting her lip to hold back her sobs, but the tears kept flowing down. "I-I just-! I j-just wanted to..." Her breathing hitched. "I'm so s-sorry, Sasuke-k-kun, I j-just wanted to tell y-you... I love you, Sasuke-kun!" she cried out as she covered her whole face with her arms, just like a helpless child. She felt so embarrassed of it all, really, and she was showing it rather well. "I w-wanted to do som-something to _show-!"_

"You need to calm down, Sakura."

Her emerald eyes snapped open as she shyly peeked at the Demon God, her cheeks red as roses as she made a small whimpering noise of embarrassment. Sasuke was gentle enough to sit her up and carefully wrap his hot arms around her, a hand cradeling the back of her head as his lips pressed against her forehead, whispering gently to her.

"You tried too hard, and it hurt your mouth," Sasuke explained softly, feeling her nod against him shyly. He pulled back a little and he held her face with both hands, noticing the slight red spot on her bottom lip, this thumb gently touched the little speck. She blinked and looked down with her own embarrassment.

"Are you mad?" she whispered out against the pounding of the porch's roof of the rain. She carefully reached up and gripped his yukata shirt carefully, holding herself close so she could feel his warmth. "I didn't mean..."

Tilting her chin up, Sasuke made their eyes meet with a sudden feeling of heat spreading through out their bodies at the same time. Sakura's face reddened and her green eyes sparkled like the stars when Sasuke pressed their foreheads together, their nose gently bumping together. She exhaled shakingly as she clung to his shirt a bit tighter.

"Hn," Sasuke smirked little as he rubbed his thumb on her cheek again, causing her to squirm a little bit in his hold. He closed his eyes and allowed the sweet feeling of her being close to him and just having the confusing moment of their mouth hitting together to take in the good side on this.

_'I love you, Sasuke-kun!'_

Being so tempted to try again, Sakura breathed in and out once more before leaning up. She pressed her doll-like lips carefully against his, allowing them to touch just slightly to give her the better feeling on her mouth, drowning the sting on her lower lip as she pressed a kiss to Sasuke, hoping he wouldn't mind it if she tried _one more time._

Sakura's heart skipped a beat when Sasuke returned the kiss, the hand holding the back of her head tangled in her long, pink hair as Sasuke bent his head to deepen the kiss a bit more. She closed her eyes and trailed her hand up to wrap around his neck, the other hand resting on his chest to feel his heartbeat against her palm; the cold on her legs were forgotten as Sasuke held her closer to him and didn't stop kissing her. He did it again and again when she started to struggle to breathe and she couldn't help but smile against his mouth.

"You're smiling," Sasuke mumbled against her mouth, not opening his eyes to look at her. He kissed her once more before letting go and bury his face into her pink hair.

"I'm happy," Sakura giggled lightly as she pressed her mouth to the tip of his ear, she cuddled into his lap better and suddenly shivered from the cold sting of her legs. Sasuke noticed this right away and took her distraction to pull her legs away from the edge of the porch and scoop her up into a gentle hold.

When Sakura looked at him, he simply pressed his nose to hers and stood up, with her in his arms. "You need to get warm. The rain here is not safe for you to be in; it's ice cold and dangerous," he mumbled carefully.

"I can walk, Sasuke-kun," Sakura claimed, unconsciously trying to move her toes on her own, but found it rather difficult and bothersome. She pouted a little when Sasuke smirked teasingly at her. "Don't laugh at me!"

"Why were you out there in the first place?" Sasuke asked while looking at her warily, as if she was up to no good.

Giggling shyly, Sakura played with her fingers like Hinata would whenever she was nervous. "Aweh... Mikoto-kaachan told me about the party she was planning tomorrow."

"Aa," Sasuke blinked, unfazed by his mother's great idea. He kept hold of her when she started squirming by the way he was staring at her, telling her to continue.

"And," Sakura swallowed as she tried to keep back her blush, "I wanted to go to the party...with you."

"You've never seen a party in this world, Sakura," Sasuke explained. "It's more like a ball, sort of way, and there will be other _Demons _that don't know about _you _being here." His voice went on to become a little low as he went on. "There will be two other kingdoms coming here and the rest of the Uchiha Clan will be there."

"I'm not scared," Sakura sniffed with a fearless expression, causing Sasuke to remind himself of when she was a child and she would try and explore places she shouldn't be in. "I trust you well enough that others won't eat me. If they're like royalty, they have to have _some _manners on not to eat Mikoto's friend, right?"

"Mother sees you as the child she'll never have," Sasuke bit out with a roll of his eyes, making Sakura grin bigger.

"So you'll go with me to the ball?" Sakura rubbed her hands comfortingly on his shoulders, tempting him to purr in the back of his throat. When he made the face of trying to hold it back, Sakura smiled brightly. "I take that as a yes!"

"Hn..."

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun," Sakura cooed as she smushed his cheeks and pressed a kiss to his nose. He made a small growling, making her stiffen a bit in slight nervousness. Sakura was about to try and slip her way out of Sasuke's grasp when he caught her mouth into another breathless kiss, causing her to whine softly but wrap her arms around his neck, tugging at his spikey locks.

"Karin is passing by the hallway entrance," Sasuke spoke after he pulled away too soon for Sakura's liking. She pouted a little and tried to pull his head down a little bit sos he could give him another kiss, but he easily resisted. "You need your legs to be treated first... Then, I'll come visit you."

"You better keep that promise," Sakura frowned as he carried her to his bedroom door, sliding it open and stepped through, calling out to the Uzumaki noble by a bark of her name. She turned her head to see Karin hurrying down the dark hallway and stopped in her tracks when she saw Sakura in Sasuke's arms, her brows furrowing in slight worry.

"You called for me, Sasuke-sama?" Karin straightened her back and kept her chin high as Sasuke took the last distance out by a few steps.

"Sakura's legs were exposed to the rain," Sasuke informed as he jerked his head to Sakura's abnormally pale legs with a sickly-looking lavender tint to it, causing Karin to gasp in shock. "Get her blood circulating and keep her warm. I'm leaving her in your care."

"Hai," Karin nodded in understanding as Sasuke started to pass Sakura's small body over into her arms. Ignoring Sakura's protests on trying to walk, Karin held onto Sakura as gently as she could while she bowed her head to the Demon God. "Your father requests your presence, Sasuke-sama."

Before Sakura could say goodbye to Sasuke, he was already gone and out of her sight, causing her to pout a little bit. Karin carefully turned herself around and started walking back into the corridor of the palace with Sakura in her arms. "Karin-chan, I can walk."

"I can't sense much energy in your legs," Karin said softly as she glanced around the other hallways before walking down another with red lanterns. "It won't take long to cure this, Sakura, I assure you. By the way, were you in Sasuke's bedroom..?"

"Mn? Yeah, I was waiting for Sasuke-kun so I could talk to him about something. Why?" Sakura glanced to the redheaded Demon to see her smiling somewhat mischieviously.

Looking down to her respectfully. "Oh, nothing really... Just that Sasuke-kun has never let anyone into his bedroom for _decades," _Karin purred to her own amusement as Sakura's cheeks tinted. "He has a very low tolerance for anyone entering his bedroom, even while he's inside; not even Naruto, who happens to be his best friend, is allowed in there - or either of his parents for that matter."

"Ahh..." Sakura blinked before looking away shamefully, her face reddening three shades deeper. "I never knew that about Sasuke-kun."

Karin shrugged, a smile still plastered on her face. "It's alright, Sakura-chan. To be honest, Kushina-bachan and Naruto-niisama were betting on if you were to be allowed in Sasuke's bedroom before you guys were wedded." The Demon dared to let a small giggle out when Sakura wailed in frustration on how those two nobles were willing to bet against her. "It's alright, Minato was kind enough to calm his wife down before she started singing. I helped along too."

"Thanks, that makes me feel a whole lot better," Sakura said sarcastically.

"It's alright, though, it's all the fun." With that said, Karin stepped down stoned stairs to a lower-level of the palace, taking Sakura's curiosity to wonder where they were heading to. "It's still raining outside, so Kushina-bachan suggested that all us ladies take a small spa-day until the rain lets up for us to go back to our homes. I will use some warm lotion for your legs and then you can take a bath with me and the other girls."

"How long do you think until the rain lets up?" Sakura looked at Karin questioningly.

"By the time we are done with our bath, we should be able to run and get into the house," Karin smiled. "The rain may be cold, but it's not as _dangerous _as winter if you stay out there long enough without the proper clothing."

"Or an umbrella?" Sakura piped in.

"Exactly!" Karin concluded as she walked into a slightly humid room with cubbies and towels; bottles and bars of soap, silky clothes and hair wraps were organized in the room, and a curtain sealed off the entryway into another room with steam slipping through. Karin was gentle as she set Sakura down onto a bench, pressing her fingers to her legs gently, seeing how cold the limbs were.

Before Karin could ask, Sakura held up her hands. "I can undress myself, thank you Karin-chan."

It was Karin's turn to look away shyly. "Force of habit; lower class Demons are usually the ones to do everything."

"Hey," Sakura snapped her fingers to get the redhead's attention. "You're not a low class Demon to me, you're my friend and you deserve some equality."

Karin flushed deeply as she held her own face. "You're too k-kind, you know that? Just let me know when you're ready to get inside the bath and I will help you by hand, okay?" The Demon offered Sakura a warm smile as they both began to undo their sashes and buttons.

=xxx=

"Aah!" Ino's voice cooed as she grabbed Sakura's face and pulled her cheeks lovingly. "Looky at meh lovely Saku-chaaan! I'm going to spoil you tomorrow, you know that right?" The Yamanaka teen gushed as Sakura rolled her eyes and splashed the bubbly water at the blonde's face. "Mikoto-sama and I planned out the perfect colors for your dress, and the style of your hair will be perfect! Ooh, I can hardly wait."

"Meh," Sakura huffed as she leaned back onto the wall of the bath and peered around. Ino was floating around her mother, who was patting her daughter's wet head to see what she was up to, and giggled when Chi did a peek-a-boo move with her hair over her eyes. Karin was settled near Kushina, who was busy talking away to Mikoto on the other side of the bath with Chiyo keeping her eyes closed (the only difference between the three ladies over there was that Chiyo was exposed from the neck up while the queen of the Uchiha and her noble were soaking their legs with towels wrapped around them); the elderly Demon didn't pay much mind to the others around her, and she seemed content with herself in the warm water. Hinata was out of the bath, wrapped in a fluffy towel and gently petting the slight bump on her lower abdomen, speaking softly whenever Kushina gestured to her daughter-in-law.

Sakura could feel her legs again and was happy that Karin didn't carry her into the bath bridal-style, uprising her embarrassment and how everyone greeted them with giggles and how adorable Sakura looked (mostly Mikoto and Ino, but you know). Karin treated her legs with a warm lotion and hot rocks before settling her into the bath, where Ino called to wash Sakura's hair as her best friend do the same for her hair.

All the while everyone else was relaxing and talking among themselves, Sakura's thoughts were completely elsewhere of settings and people around her. She was remembering how she _kissed Sasuke _a bit too hard, hurting her lip a little bit, and was suddenly upset with herself that she ruined a moment with him. And then, to make her heart plop out of her throat, Sasuke held her and gave her another chance to try...

Sakura melted on the inside and shivered in utter sweetness of how passionate Sasuke was when she kissed him again and he didn't hesitate to show her how to do it properly. Sakura was so deep in thought that she didn't notice her grandmother coming closer to see her grandchild's eyes closed and her face completely relaxed...almost dreamy.

Chiyo did not hesitate to pat Sakura's cheek somewhat hard, causing Sakura to snap out of her daydream and yelp, catching everyone's attention inside the bath. "Sakura, darling, what has you so flushed, ne?" Chiyo did a cat-like smile to her only granddaughter, leaning closure to her and sniffing. "To be honest, my dear child, you don't smell completely like yourself."

"H-huh?" Sakura's eyes widened as her whole body reddened at her grandmother, noticing every head turning to look at the two curiously.

"You smell like Sasuke-brat," Chiyo cooed as she closed one eye. "And in a very specific place, I might add."

With that, Ino paddled over and grabbed Sakura's face, who was trying to be resistant, and bumped noses with her best friend; taking a small wiff, the Yamanaka daughter's tealed eyes widened as she bared her teeth in slight anger.

"Sasuke-bastard _kissed _my Saku-chan! Ohh, fuck no!" Ino wailed in thunderous fury.

Before Sakura could explain, Mikoto's voice pipped in with a somewhat happiness in her voice. "Are you serious, Sakura-chan..? I...I thought I told Sasuke to take time, didn't I, Kushina-chan?"

The hyperactive Demon shrugged with an impish grin. "I'm pretty sure you pounded it into his skull a while back, Mikoto-chan."

Ino's frustrated head snapped at Karin. "Didn't you smell this before you entered the bath?" she asked with a raised voice, causing Karin to dip into the water out of mere fright.

"I can only sense _bodies,_ not scents! My nose doesn't work that way, goddamn it!" Karin whimpered, making Ino hush up a little and relax to the redhead. "Besides, I didn't notice anything by it when Sasuke-sama carried her out of his room and-!"

_"HE WHAT?" _Ino howled again as she looked at Sakura with determination in her eyes. Before Sakura could say anything again, Ino was already trying to lift her friend's leg. "Let me see and let Sasuke-bastard's fate be put into my hands, that horny mother fu-!"

"He didn't do anything!" Sakura cried out as she shoved her foot into Ino's face, making the blonde grumble and back off a bit. Adrenaline was pumping through Sakura's veins as she pound the top of the water with her fists. "If you guys must know, _I kissed Sasuke-kun, _okay? He didn't do anything to take advantage of me; on the contrary, he was scolding me for falling asleep on his porch outside! I kissed him. I kissed Sasuke-kun! Now knock it off!"

"Jeez, can't blame me for being careful," Ino snickered as Karin and Hinata gaped at her like a fish; Mikoto and Kushina glanced at each other slowly before looking back at the pissy pink-haired teen and Chiyo simply smiled at her grandchild.

"You don't need to get fussy, honey," Chiyo chuckled as she pat Sakura's red cheeks. "To be honest, I am quite happy for you, baby girl!" The old Demon did her 'ho ho ho!' laugh as she swam to the edge of the bath to grab her shampoo bottle, allowing Mikoto to strip her towel off and go over to Sakura, who wrapped her arms around her legs and buried her face into her knees.

"Sakura-chan, honey, are you sure Sasuke didn't do anything to tempt you to-?"

"No, he didn't," Sakura mumbled softly as she rest her chin up, looking at the beautiful Demon Goddess carefully. "I was the one who started it, Mikoto-kaachan... Why does it matter who started it?"

"Because," Mikoto giggled as she blushed, "I didn't want Sasuke to try and take advantage of you; I don't know what's going on in that silly boy's mind, but I wanted to remind him that just because you're in our home doesn't mean he can...put pressure on you."

Sakura remembered instantly on how Obito took advantage of Rin, no matter how resistant she was towards him, he took her first in _everything _she held dear to herself, thus pushing Rin into a deeper depression. Sighing softly, Sakura closed her eyes and leaned her head on the curve of Mikoto's shoulder, allowing her to reach up and pet her wet hair gently, like how Mebuki used to do it while Sakura would cuddle with her mother when she was alive.

"Sasuke-kun has never put pressure on me for anything," Sakura whispered softly, drowning out the other women in the bath. It was now just Mikoto and Sakura in the corner. "I honestly believe that Sasuke-kun would never try and take advantage of me. He loves me too much to make me upset, or try to have his way."

"Ah, I see now," Mikoto grinned softly as she nuzzled Sakura's head gently. "I should've put my trust in Sasuke instead of worry about his hormones, ne?"

"Uh-huh," Sakura giggled when Mikoto laughed at the moment of silence. She grinned brightly as she pulled back and leaned against the stoned wall.

"To tell you the truth, cutie, Fugaku-kun and I were exactly in the same position when we first kissed," Mikoto cooed softly to herself. "I can remember it like it was just yesterday - Fugaku-kun took me on a walk through the cherry blossom garden in the Uchiha Compound, and he took me to the tree his mother and father was buried under. It was the most sacred place for Fugaku-kun, and no one else ever visited that part of the garden but him; he told me how important I was to him, and how he wanted to protect me and love me like his parents did for each other... And then I tackled him."

"Eh?" Sakura gaped with wide eyes.

Mikoto chuckled with a rosy blush on her cheeks. "I jumped him and kissed him senseless, right under the pretty weather and the cherry blossom tree he confessed his love for me," she sighed dreamly. "Oi, Kushina-chan, where did you and Minato have your first kiss?"

Kushina's red head popped up from the water, startling Karin next to her. Her violet eyes glistened with the memory as she smiled cat-like and naughtily. "It was during a battle against these hungry Demons, when you were pregnant with your firstborn; we were all bloody and pissed off with those weaklings. Minato looked at me and said 'Kushina-chan, you've gotten your nice dress all stained - how are you going to tell your grandmother about it?' and then I said: 'You stupid blond! Like fucking hell I give a damn what my Grandmama thought about my attire!' I thought he was going to make a snarky remark, because he smiled at me. But, to my shock, he simply said 'Well, no matter what, you're just going to get more beautiful, aren't you?'"

"And then what, Kushina-kaachan?" Hinata asked softly, blushing at the tales the older women were telling.

"Whatd'ya think happen? I marched up to him with an angry face!" Kushina laughed sweetly. "The poor fool thought I was gonna pummel him, but I grabbed that buttface's hair and yanked him down for a steamy kiss!"

Sakura giggled as Kushina cooed around in her spot, allowing the steam to puff up with the added body heat. "And don't get me started with Hinata-nyan's first kiss; I was so totally listening in on you two!"

"E-eh? H-how did you know, K-Kushina-kaachan?" Hinata gasped as she pulled her towel over her face.

"It was in your bedroom, of course," Kushina purred. "And, as the lady-like hostess I was, I kept track of every move you made while you were healing up! It was, what, six years after he brought you home and you were still depressed? He just came in and sat down by you, saying nothing - some weird move of him! - and he sat and sat with you for _hours. _I don't know who made the first move, but it was really cute how you squealed afterwards and passed out."

Hinata sputtered as she buried her face into the fluffy towel, allowing Kushina to tickle up the pregnant Demon's leg with her fingers. The other girls aww-ed at Hinata's embarrassed behavior and soon settled down, assuring that the dark-haired woman had nothing to worry about.

"How about you, Chiyo?" Mikoto asked the woman who resembled a snow monkey with her rag ontop of her head. The old Demon's eyes cracked open as every pair of eyes settled on her expectantly, waiting to see what nice story she had of her past. Chiyo looked around for a long moment before closing her eyes again with a breathy sigh.

"My wedding day."

The young-looking Demons drowned in the water as Ino and Sakura bursted out laughing, Hinata smiling and Karin blinking in confusion, Chiyo simply smiled in her own victory as she relaxed in the bathwater. "Yep. My wedding day, and it was the best kiss out of all of yours', my dear ladies."

"How could that work out though, huh?" Mikoto cried out as she bristled by Sakura. "That shouldn't even be accurate in your time, Chiyo!"

"Yeah yeah!" Kushina 'humph'-ed and crossed her arms, glaring daggers at the Haruno noble. "What gives with the blandness? Where's the romance and passion into it? It happened too fast, if you ask me, Dattebane!"

"I never asked," Chiyo shrugged. "If you must know, my husband and I were already in deep love, we didn't need to do such things until we sealed ourselves to each other. Personally, it made getting married even more worthwhile; and the sex was great."

The younger Demons and teenaged human stiffened and started to gag, even Hinata felt squirmish as she scooted a bit away from the elderly Demon who smirked. She chuckled cat-like as she looked at Mikoto and Kushina with sharp eyes. "Come on, ladies. Don't you think your wedding would have been much more hot if you waited just a little bit more?"

"Actually, Fugaku-kun and I got wedded a few days later," Mikoto rolled her eyes. "We couldn't keep our hands off each other!"

"Um..." Sakura's hesitant voice caught the attention of all the women in the bath. "Did you all have to wait until you were married to go..._all the way?" _She pressed on the difficult word and rephrased it to something more suitable.

Chi was the first to chirp in with a shocked hiccup. "Saku-chan nu know?" Chi fussed with wide eyes, making Ino to stop floating and pressing a hand onto her mother's shoulder.

"Don't know what?" Sakura asked as she looked at everyone with nervous eyes. She couldn't understand what was wrong with her question. "What is Chi-bachan getting upset over?"

"Sakura," Mikoto blinked with confusion of her own, "don't you know that Demons get married by having sex?"

...

_"WHAT?" _Sakura screamed as she stood up in the the bath, splashing water all over the place. Everyone instantly tried to calm the pink-haired teen down with gentle voices, but Sakura was not having it. "What do you mean that's how they get _married? _No one ever told me that! Who came up with that rule, huh?"

"Chiyo! Didn't you tell Sakura-chan about the marriage rituals we do?" Kushina barked at the still relaxed old-lady, who simply opened one eye before shrugging again.

"It never came up."

"Jesus Christ, Chiyo!" Mikoto groaned. "Sakura-chan, honey, sit down and let us explain it to you..! Relax!"

"Saku-chan," Ino whispered softly as she caught her best friend's attention by standing up in the pool as well, holding her friend's shoulders firmly and looked straight into her eyes. "Sit down and we will talk about it. It's not as bad as it sounds, you know... Think about it."

Listening to the one she trusts more then herself, Sakura bit her lip and let Ino guide her to the edge of the bath by Hinata, ordering her to sit as she sat on the ledge, grabbing the shampoo bottle. When Sakura dipped back into the water, she faced the other Demons with her arms crossed, trying to shake off the anxiousness she felt prickling her biceps. Ino started to scrub Sakura's hair, knowing it would eventually calm her down and gave the signal for Mikoto to start talking.

"Way before wedding ceremonies were constructed," Mikoto spoke softly, "a marriage between man and woman, man and man, woman to woman, Demon to Demon and Demon to Humans were displayed by making love to one another. That sealed their souls together by allowing their spirits to meet their other half for the first time.

"Back in the day, love was not limited to the judgemental ways of race, gender or species," the Demon Goddess continued on. "To be frank, we didn't even see it as sex - the joining of bodies to please their own urges - but rather, it was all about making love - when you express each other perfectly. They didn't have multiple partners back in the day, and it was much easier for people to find their perfect-match."

"And then when religion got into the mix," Kushina added in when Mikoto glanced to her noble's way, "wedding ceremonies were invented to seperate love by discriminating of what seemed 'bad'. The religions were looking at it as to purify the world and populate the world by keeping it between man and woman; and they shut out Demons being able to be with Humans in married status. Demons became very pissed off about it and that's when we started blocking Humans from our world."

"But what about my mother's parents? One was Demon and the other was Human, wasn't that right?"

"We didn't seal off the doors completely from our worlds," Chiyo grumbled in. "Dan, your mother's father, happened to stumble through the door and plop himself into Tsunade's kingdom and my home."

"And...he was okay with being with a Demon despite religion?" Sakura asked quietly.

Chiyo shrugged. "From what I understood, Dan didn't believe in religion because he believed that everyone deserves to be happy; no matter who they are with, people shouldn't tell them who they can or can't love. It's disgusting."

Sakura thought about it for a moment before nodding in understanding. She didn't look up when she swallowed and blurted out her next question. "So, then Demons don't believe in sex with more then one person? Like boyfriend-girlfriend, or something?"

"No, we see it as making love with one person who completes your spirit," Mikoto chimed in with a sweet smile. "And, afterwards, other Demons can tell if you are wedded or not; then they know not to piss off your husband! Right Chi?"

Chi cooed with a clap of her hands, nodding to Mikoto's fact of how Inoichi's behavior whenever humans would openly flirt with her in the flower shop back in the Human World. "Right right!"

"And Ino-chan..?" Sakura glanced up to her best friend with a raised brow.

Flushing madly, Ino pouted and continued to scrub Sakura's hair. "Don't look at me, okay? I just prefer to find the one before I get all lovey-dovey. Besides, I gotta protect you, you cutiepants; no way am I having you wedded on my watch!"

"I don't plan on having sex, Ino-chan," Sakura hissed out when Ino turned the tables. "Hell, I just had my first kiss! I'm not going to become an animal anytime soon!"

"Well," Kushina glanced everywhere but at Ino and Sakura, who snapped her way. "If you really want to know, we women get more antsy when we want to tie the knot with our lovers, Dattebane..."

"Didn't Minato say that you raped him?" Mikoto snickered at her friend who puffed her cheeks. "If I remember right, Minato cried to Fugaku that it was uncomfortable to sit or walk because you wouldn't let him rest!"

"Shut up!" Kushina cried out. "I'm sure you and Chiyo and Chi were the same way. How about you, Hinata-nyan? I'm sure you wouldn't let Naruto leave the bed!"

Hinata instantly flushed, shaking her head and started crying, and the other married Demons simply shook their heads, causing Kushina's hair to flame up in realization. "Holy shit, I took advantage of Minato like in those Teacher-Student romance novels!"

_._

_._

_._

_Simply because the realization of how love works, it can become stressful._

_._

_._

_._

_And now, that she knows the truth of it, she feels more self-conscious..._

_._

_._

_._

_How long will it take for her to know..._

_._

_._

_._

_That he has no intentions in taking her._

_._

_._

_._

_Simply because he loves her._

_._

_._

_._

Once the icy rain lit up, Sakura and the Demon women finished with their bath, got dressed and hurried with the Uzumaki nobles and Yamanaka to their houses, settled down and were now relaxing in their little rooms. Sakura was currently sitting by Ino on the giant bed that the Yamanaka family shared, watching her best friend point to random colors of eyeshadow in the little package she brought along and finally threw her hands up in the air.

"I'm just going to wait for Karin to finish the outfit, then I will compose a plan for the makeup," Ino grumbled as she fell back into the pile of pillows behind her, making the bed bounce a little and distract Sakura. "I hope you have fun at the party."

"You're not coming?" Sakura perked up with the sudden news.

"Psh, me? No, this is something for the royal-highnesses and nobles," Ino rolled her eyes and held the back of her head with both hands. "Yamanakas are nowhere near those ranks. If we're lucky, we are like...bodyguards, per se."

"Pow pow, Yamanaka bodyguards," Chi cooed as she pumped up a fist, making her daughter giggle brightly.

"Yeah, that's it, Mommy," Ino giggled before turning her attention back to Sakura. "Don't worry, just because we are not allowed in the party doesn't mean we won't be near. I'll be like a ninja and crawl on the ceilings."

"Can you do that?" Sakura gawked with surprised shock.

Ino only snickered teasingly, causing Sakura to growl and tackle her friend onto the bedding and start tickling her. Both girls started laughing and attacking each other as Chi simply turned back to her laundry, folding shirts and sheets with an amused hum of a song; Ino and Sakura froze in mid-battle, noticing how Chi was not paying attention and they took the chance to grab her. Chi squealed and was pulled back, pinned by the hands of Sakura while Ino tickled her mother's ribs, causing the bleached-blonde Demon to puff her cheek and laugh like a child. With this, Inoichi took the perfect time to walk into his room to see the three girls fighting.

"What is the meaning of this?" Inoichi twitched as he saw the positions of his wife. If it wasn't known, Inoichi was very protective of his wife and a giant pervert for Chi as well.

"Chi play with girls!" Chi cooed as she hung her head upsidedown on the edge of the bed. "Chi play, Inoichi play?"

Chi's wonderful husband rubbed the back of his head and sighed nervously. "No, no thank you, honey. We'll play later, if you want," Inoichi strained in his voice, making Sakura and Ino to look at each other questioningly. "How are you girls doing today?"

"Fine Daddy. Where have you been all day, huh?" Ino pestered to her father with a grin on her face. There was no way Yamanaka Inoichi to ignore his child's questioning, no matter how bad it looked like he didn't want to answer it. When Inoichi was making an obvious pokerface, Ino frowned at him and started hissing. "You were with Shikamaru again, weren't you? I knew it!"

"I don't know why you don't like him, sweetie," Inoichi refused to meet his daughter's gaze as she bore holes into his soul. "Shikamaru is actually a really good man, honestly; I think you need to cut him some slack. He takes a liking to you, that I know."

Ino's sun-kissed skin flushed to a deep red as she bared her teeth. "Well, I don't like him! He treats me like a lady, which I'm not! I refuse to see him eye-to-eye in everything! Mommy, tell Daddy that he's fooling himself, will you?"

Chi lost all the additional weight as Sakura and Ino let her up, rolling off the bed and looking at the ceiling with a curious gaze. She smiled sweetly as she clapped her hands. "Denial is first sign! First sign is denial!"

"See, your mother agrees with me," Inoichi grinned toothly, causing Ino to shriek at her parents going against her. "Before you know it, honey, you're going to like Shikamaru as much as your mother and I love each other."

"You're all crazy," Ino growled. "If I had a choice, I'd go lesbian and hit on Saku-chan! At least she understands what I mean here about all of this, right?"

Sakura simply shrugged. "I'm not a Demon, so I wouldn't know."

Ino groaned as she fell back into the pillows, burying her face into the cushions. "You all suck!"

Sakura laughed lightly as she plopped herself ontop of her best friend, cuddling her lightly to let her know that she had no intentions on making her angry. It didn't take long for Ino's tensed back to relax and let a gurgle of a small purr emerge in her chest, making Sakura smile. Inoichi beckoned Chi to stand up, and she obeyed her husband with a childish jump.

"Oh, and Sakura-chan," Inoichi broke the silence as Sakura continued to rub Ino's back comfortingly, "Chiyo-sama is waiting for you in your bedroom. She has something for you with her, and she asked me to let you know."

"Okay," Sakura nodded in understanding as she stood up and stepped over Ino's dozing form, letting her friend cool down from the feisty arguement she had with her parents. Inoichi and Chi let her out first, bidding her goodbye as she hurried down the slim hallway to her bedroom in the Uzumaki house.

Sakura could easily hear her grandmother's voice snipping at someone in her room, and then Pakkun's gruffy voice went into the mix before she entered her bedroom, seeing the elderly lady holding a wrapped gift on her lap and Pakkun resting on Sakura's bed, his curly tail wagging when she smiled at both of them. Chiyo sat down on the floor in japanese-style before looking at her granddaughter.

"You wanted to see me, Chiyo-baachan?" Sakura chirped as she stepped over to her bed and sat next to Pakkun, who let his tongue hang out when she started rubbing his pig-like ears.

Chiyo grinned sweetly and nodded. "I had a birthday present that you never opened, honey," she said softly as she placed the wrapped box onto Sakura's delicate wrap. "I have been meaning to get this opened by you before it was getting cold outside; and I suppose this rain happened to remind me."

"Old hag," Pakkun snickered, receiving a flick on his black nose by the elderly Demon.

"Stuffed rat," Chiyo bit back with equal teasing. When Sakura lightly giggled, the two old creatures ceased their arguement and looked at her with gentle expressions. "Go ahead, darling. Open it now."

Sakura gave one nod as she removed the silky white ribbon first, giving it to Pakkun by trying it to the collar the mut had on. She then carefully removed the blue wrapping paper and crumbled it into a ball, looking at the sleek white cardboard box that was hiding for nearly three months; a folded piece of paper being held by tape was sticking to the top, and Sakura carefully removed it and opened to read the letter.

"_'Dearest Sakura, we are so proud of you becoming eighteen years old,'_" Sakura recited the fancy writing printed across the paper. "_'We wish nothing more then for you to be happy and as loving as we raised you to be... Please, be responsible of becoming a young adult and never forget on how much we love you with all our heart. Love, Mom and Dad.'_" Sakura went silent after croaking the names of the people who wrote this letter, looking at Chiyo with sad eyes.

"When they knew that they weren't going to live for very long, your parents thought ahead and made a gift for when you turned eighteen," Chiyo explained softly, looking down at her own hands. "They spent every waking-moment making this gift for you, so that you could have something special on your eighteenth birthday, something that will remind you of them and how they lived everyday of their life loving you...until the very end, their adoration for you never changed."

Sakura hesitantly opened the box, revealing a smoothe, silky-like surface of a bloody-red fabric; it looked to have a hood with equally red stings that looped the hood's rims. Running her fingers across it carefully, Sakura picked up the shoulders of the material and held it up, her emerald eyes sparkling as tears swelled into her eyes.

"It's a cloak," Sakura hiccuped as she brought it down.

Chiyo nodded slowly. "It was your father's idea to make something for you when this world sees winter, it gets rather cold. Your mother agreed to it and they both worked on it with the finest fabric in this world; it feels like simple silk, but it will keep you warm in the coldest of places," Chiyo grinned slightly as she pointed to a white ring printed on the left breast of the cloak. "This mark here, it represents the kingdom your parents came from. The Senju is the red dot in the middle, and the Haruno is the white ring around it. It represents the bravery of your mother's royal life and the protectiong your father's noble duties performed. It's very sturdy and water-proofed, so you don't have to worry about rui-!"

Sakura threw herself at Chiyo, wrapping her arms around the old Demon's neck and pressing her face into her grey hair, sobbing lightly. Chiyo was surprised by this, and looked at Pakkun who had a happy gleam in his old eyes as Chiyo carefully wrapped her arms around Sakura, petting her back as gentle as she could when a smile itched on her wrinkled face.

"I'm sorry for hiding you for so many years of this world," Chiyo whispered into her grandchild's ear. "I'm sorry how I kept you away from the reality of it all, even though I knew it was the time for you to see it... After what happened to Kizashi, a child I took as my own, and that darling Mebuki," Chiyo strained with her own tears as she nibbled her lip, "I-I couldn't _risk _losing the only grandchild I could ever have, and also risk my last son's life to try and save you before Sasuke came back... I was so selfish."

"I love you, Chiyo-baachan," Sakura mumbled as she tightened her hold on Chiyo. "Thank you for taking my dad into your family and raising him as a perfect man my mother fell in love with. I love you, and you should not regret anything."

Chiyo closed her eyes, letting her walls come crumbling down as she clung to the back of Sakura's dress, sobbing weakly as she hugged her granddaughter to her chest. "I'm so happy for you, and I know your parents would be more then proud of you, if they saw you here today as you are."

"Thank you, Chiyo-baachan," Sakura laughed a cry as she pulled back, holding the cloak towars her and inhaled the scent of her mother and father that was stuck in every stitch as they worked together on this. "This is a wonderful gift, thank you for giving it to me, Chiyo-baachan. I love it."

Chiyo wiped her small tears away and grinned. "You should've seen Kizashi trying to sew the embelm, he would always prick his fingers and start crying like a baby to your mother. Mebuki wouldn't have him fussing so immaturely and she tell him to suck it up." She chuckled at the memory, holding her own cheek. "Oh ho ho, those two were so complete with each other, it was just a sight to see."

Sakura smiled as she hugged the cloak, looking at her toes shyly before speaking. "Hey, Chiyo-baachan...?"

"Mm?" Chiyo started pulling on Pakkun's ear when he looked zoned out, but the dog simply glared at her with disinterest. "What is it, dear?"

"Do you think...Sasuke-kun and I could be as happy as Mom and Dad were?" Sakura peeped with an emerging blush, taking notice by Pakkun who did a doggish grin, his canines sticking out.

Chiyo simply chuckled. "If I remember anything that happened between you and that spoiled brat, it's that every moment was a happy moment for him," Chiyo rolled his eyes. "Even when you did something naughty, he wouldn't punish you like he was told to. I always had to hit him with my wooden spoon when he'd say how cute it was of you to hide his things in the woods and refuse to tell him where it was."

When Sakura flushed deeper, Chiyo didn't hesitate to laugh and press a hand on her knee, getting Sakura's attention right away. "Don't worry about it, honey. I personally think that Sasuke is head over heels for you, and he wouldn't have it if you were sad or crying. I'm sure he would make a fool of himself now to try and get you to smile."

After letting it sink in for a moment, Sakura finally nodded and smiled. "Thanks, Baa-chan."

"Anytime, sweetie," Chiyo chuckled as she leaned in to kiss Sakura's smoothe cheek. The elderly Demon stood up in her short stature and grabbed Pakkun by the scruff. "I need to get going now, I have to escort a guest over for the ball, and this lazy-mutt is coming with me."

"Bah, cut me a break, old witch," Pakkun groaned as he was whisked away by the skin of his neck as Chiyo laughed evily as said goodbye to Sakura one last time with a kiss on her other cheek before leaving the bedroom. "What do I look like to you, huh? Am I one of those bitchy purse dogs from Hollywood?"

"Might as well be, bacon-breath," Chiyo laughed as they faded into the background, leaving Sakura to smile brightly and hug the cloak more to her chest.

Quietly, Sakura thanked Chiyo again and then she sent a message of thanks over to Heaven, asking them to tell her mother and father that she loves her present and she will treasure it for the rest of her life; and she could just feel the gratitude swarming her heart as she looked at the cloak again, focusing on the lovely color...

"Wait," Sakura blinked softly. _'Rin-chan, don't you wear a cloak similar to this...?'_

Rin's presence pressed against her successor's back, her hands on each shoulder as her head peeked over to look at the cloak. _'It was very common back in my time for Humans to make cloaks like this, and the common color of this fabric was red,' _Rin's voice smiled into her ear. _'By the time Sasuke was born, this kind of fabric was really rare and whoever owned it in the Human World lost its touch for it - the churches found it as a sinful piece of cloth, and so they burned it all.'_

"It's very nice how Mom and Dad found this fabric and able to make it for me," Sakura smiled softly. "I can't wait to try it out."

_'You'll like it,' _Rin said. _'And, since it's so rare, why not make it your trademark?' _The very idea made Sakura's own imagination take fold on how she could make it into the Forbidden Flower item. _'It can be our thing, you know? When the other ladies wake up, they'll be so amused by it that we will make a club!'_

Sakura giggled at Rin's idea and nodded softly. She felt Rin's body back off of her form, and slowly take into her mind. _'You're very creative, Rin-chan.'_

Rin laughed hard as she agreed. _'Well, I suppose it goes with the immaturity I still have with me, ne? That tends to happen when you're the youngest Forbidden Flower in here-!' _Rin stopped speaking before she harmed herself emotionally, feeling Sakura's shoulders tense up into hard rocks as she looked at the cloak with now saddened eyes. _'Sakura-chan, don't worry about it... It was the past, and the past is behind me.'_

_'I know,' _Sakura sighed in her thoughts. _'Are all of the other Forbidden Flowers old like Chiyo-baachan?'_

_"Oh goodness, no!' _ Rin laughed once more with a cheeky smile. _'When we pass away, we stay at the age when we became mothers - although, in my case, I died before I was ever a mother. Besides, most of us never aged when we were married.'_

_'Why not?'_

_'Because it is common for our husbands to make us immortal, like them,' _Rin explained carefully. _'I never had it done, and I never asked the other Forbidden Flowers before... I suppose you'd have to wait until the barriers are completely down for it to make much sense. I'm just babbling.'_

_'That's okay, Rin-chan,' _Sakura smiled once more. She stood up carefully, draping the rest of the red cloak out of its box and examined it; finding the measurements perfect for her size without trying it on fully, Sakura was proud of her parents and how they formulated her full-grown height. Folding it carefully, Sakura set her present on the small stool by the lantern that lit her room, noticing the shadow coming near her doorway.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura perked up instantly when she figured out the shape of the strong shadow, getting up quickly to meet him halfway into a 'hello' hug, wrapping her arms around him and inhaling his scent. She noticed how damp and chilly he felt against her bare arms, looking up to his face to see raindrops falling down his defined cheekbones. "Aren't you cold, Sasuke-kun? You're all wet and cold."

Sasuke simply shook his head, seeming unbothered by the water sticking to his skin in slightly iced-manner. When Sakura didn't let up on her hug, Sasuke raised a brow at her in question. This causing her to smile bigger and reach up gently, grab the collar of his yukata shirt and carefully pull him down to kiss him on the lips. It was short and brief, but it was sweet enough for Sakura when Sasuke willingly kissed her back and held the back of her head with both hands; he tilt her head back a little bit so he could turn his head to the right and kiss her better before pulling back to see her all red in the face and stars in her eyes.

"Okay," she hummed dreamly, turning on her heels and rubbing her eyes, "that was something there..."

Sasuke smirked teasingly before he opened his mouth to comment on that, but a loud, husky voice of a blond Demon that he knew all too well. _"YOU GUY'S SPREADING COOTIES OUT HERE?_" Naruto cried out with a gasp as he pointed a finger at Sasuke. "Come on, man! I don't want to see you guys making out in my house!"

"It's not your house, Dobe," Sasuke said flatly, his eyes narrowing. Sakura looked between both men before she smiled amusingly.

Despite Sasuke's comment on Naruto's rank in the household, that didn't stop the Demon noble from using a loud and proud voice that he inherited from his mother. "Just because I'm letting Sakura-chan live in my house, that does not mean that you two can have sexy sleepovers when I'm sleeping _right next to you!"_

"Naruto, you know fairly well that I hear you trying to seduce Hinata-chan in the middle of the night," Sakura blurted out, shocking both Sasuke and Naruto in their shoes. "So before you start complaining about how I say hello to Sasuke-kun, just remember I won't hesitate to embarrass you infront of the men in the Training Field!"

Silence etched in the hallway between the three figures, and then a sudden laughter emerged from the direction of the eatingroom. "Oh my freakin' God!" Kushina's voice cried out. "Sakura-hime, I fucking love you!"

"Love you too, Kushina-bachan!" Sakura yelled back sweetly before grabbing Sasuke's hand and leading him into her bedroom. "Come here, Sasuke-kun. You gotta see what Chiyo-baachan gave me for a present!"

Sasuke took one last glance at Naruto, who's jaw dropped in utter shock, giving his best friend a mean smirk before allowing himself to be dragged into Sakura's bedroom and sliding the door shut behind them. Naruto, still standing in the hallway alone, twitched his eyebrow before rolling his eyes and rubbing his head sorefully.

"Can't believe Sakura-chan heard that..." he whimpered as he started walking down to the diningroom to explain a few things to his mother about privacy.

=xxx=

"And she says that my mom and dad made it by themselves when I wasn't in their room," Sakura blabbed with a bright smile as as Sasuke struggled to find an armhole for her to use. He was having his own complications trying to help Sakura get this on properly (since this was a lady's cloak, he had no idea how to use it) and he also wanted to be able to listen to every word she had to say to him about this. "So I don't know how long it takes to make something like this, but isn't it really cool how Mother and Father made it by themselves?"

"Aa," Sasuke agreed with a concentrated tone in his voice, earning a giggle from the pink haired teen under the wraps of a bloody-red fabric.

"Found the head!" Sakur announced as she popped her pink head from the hole she found, making the rest of the task much easier for Sasuke when she arranged the hood properly. She was quick to stick her hands from the cloak's sleeve, making her grin bigger as she turned around on one foot. "How does it look, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke looked at her, taking in the brightness she pulled off with the lovely red color tinting her skin to be pale as milk and her eyes standing out from the fired-hue. She fluffed out her pink hair out from the hood and made her whole shape against the attire much better to look at without the bulkyness of her thick hair underneath the fabric.

"Mn..." was all he said and shrugged, looking away quickly to hold back the tints on the tips of his ears.

For Sakura, that was all she needed to hear. "Can we go outside to try it out?"

"No."

"Why not? It's not thundering outside or anything," Sakura pouted as she gave him a hard stare with those big eyes. Sasuke only took one glance at her with his arms crossed, shaking his head firmly to reject. "You think I'm going to get sick? Chiyo-baachan told me that this will keep me dry and warm!"

"I know of the fabric, Sakura," Sasuke informed quietly as he leaned against the wall. "That does not mean I will still take you outside in this weather."

"We don't need to be out there for a long time," Sakura pressed on as she stepped closer to Sasuke's relaxed form. "We can just hang out in the Compound and have fun!"

"It's not fun in this weather," Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Puffing her cheeks, Sakura allowed her body to fall forward, pressing herself against his whole body. This instantly caught Sasuke's attention as his head snapped downward to look at her with narrowing eyes. She simply smiled and gripped onto his sleeves with her delicate hands.

"What are you doing," he asked so carefully that it didn't sound like a question.

"I want to go outside, Sasuke-kun," Sakura grinned brightly as his arms gradually unwind and wrapped around her waist, his warm hands simply holding the small of her back, fingers tangled. "I really want to, you know?" she mumbled as she got onto her toes to touch noses with him, making him catch his breath.

"You're trying to trick me with seduction," Sasuke concluded with a low voice, yet not rejecting any of it when her hands snuck up and tangled in his black hair.

"Is it working?" she asked hopefully.

Uchiha Sasuke's smirk made her heart stop, when she could have been hopeful for the fact that he could fall for her trick, she felt everything shut down when he closed his eyes and nuzzled their noses; his forehead pressed against hers and his bangs tickling her cheeks as he sighed through his nose. "You know you're trying to trick a Demon God, right? The most powerful being in this world?"

"I'm willing to take the risk, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said matter-of-factly, shrugging her shoulders uncaringly, making him smirk bigger. "Either you take me outside, or I will ask Naruto to do it; at least he knows to let me have fun."

Sasuke bonked the back of his head on the cement wall. "You...are a handful."

Feeling victory swarming in her veins, Sakura cuddled more into his hold as she mumbled 'Thank you's into his chest multiple times. She was becoming more hyper by the very idea of going outside with Sasuke, as if it was going to be the coolest thing ever; getting over herself way too easily, Sasuke grabbed the hood on her cloak and draped it over her head.

"Wha-?"

"You keep the hood up or it's back inside," Sasuke purred softly into her covered ear. "If it's going to start raining heavy, then we're done, but only until then or if the hood comes down."

Sakura didn't hold back the blush and laugh as she uncovered her eyes from the hood and send him a teasing glare. She backed up a bit to let him slip out of the room, but not before he stopped and held out his hand to her, making her heart flip again again as she laced their fingers together.

To Sakura, she wouldn't mind trying to seduce Sasuke again.

_._

_._

_._

_Falling in love is about making sacrifices._

_._

_._

_._

_Sacrifices could vary, but the meaning of it all is that you are willing to give up..._

_._

_._

_._

_And with that, it will make you look weak._

_._

_._

_._

_And weakness..._

_._

_._

_._

_It's dangerous._

_._

_._

_._

=xxx=

AUTHOR'S ENDING NOTE- This chapter is a little bit short because I keep getting tornado and thunderstorm warnings, and it's been knocking out my power in my dorm xD It's fun when you have scented candles and poker bets to make with the guys in the house (Won two games and lost one box of Alfredo Mac-n-Cheese x3). Yes...batteries don't last long when making chapters as long as possible D: I'm sorry, but next chapter will be longer, I promise.

Next chapter will have the party Mikoto is throwing and the actual plot to start happening c: Remember when I said that patience is always rewarding? Here you guys go.

Remember to leave a Review, Follow, Favorite or do nothing for this story. Instead, you can get yourself a yummy treat that you like and have a wonderful day c: Kitty loves you and hopes that you will have a great day!


	21. Chapter 21

Kitty is taking three-to-four weeks off for a vacation trip(basically...all of July) and will NOT be updating on _Tasting Flesh _until she returns home. If you have any messages at all, please feel free to leave it on the link to Tumblr and Kitty will do her best to message back. Please, while this fanfiction is on currently hold, have a wonderful three weeks by enjoying the weather and/or a yummy treat!

So yeah! :D Welcome to Chapter 20 of _Tasting Flesh! _The long wait for the bigass plot to finally take part! Boom baby, you are all sexy today, did you know that? I am very proud of this story and I am very thankful that you wonderful readers have stuck around to see the day when Kitty actually does something. I have lots of lovers and I have lots of hater, but you know what? That's all in the plan of writing fanfictions and entertaining people who do appreciate the ones who like to write and share c: I encourage everyone who doesn't think they have the 'talent' or the 'skills' to write a story; because honestly, it's not about being the best. It's about having fun and making someone else's day better with a killer story (which is everyone on this site).

Special thanks to all those readers who get excited for an update (you know who you are, you adorable people!) and I would also like to thank Authors in my Favorite Stories for inspiring me to write something instead of gushing about how cool they are c: If you readers have a moment, do take your attention to the people in the list and start bleeding from your nose about how awesome they are... Because they are awesome and I am jealous of them and their awesomeness.

YOU ALL STAY BEAUTIFUL WHILE I'M OUT ON VACATION, OKAY? :D

**THREE **additions to the _Tasting Flesh _soundtrack! Ready-up your Youtubes and look up the following of _River Flows Through You, Radioactive_ and both are performed by Lindsey Stirling (fangirling right now), the last is _Palliado _written and performed by the band Escala. Escala and Lindsey Stirling are simply awesome and I think they fit for the Uchiha party Mikoto is throwing xD There will be no gives to when to start the music, that will all be up to you amazing readers. Enjoy~

Remember to leave a Review, Follow, Favorite or nothing to make you smile. Please feel free to have a wonderful day and I wish nothing more then for you to smile at something c:

=xxx=

_._

_._

_._

_Time is more precious to those who seek its comfort._

_._

_._

_._

_When time is borrowed, it makes the heart ache into sorrow..._

_._

_._

_._

_If you can spend that borrowed time wisely, it will be a thousand years for it to end._

_._

_._

_._

_All that it takes for it to happen, however..._

_._

_._

_._

_Is sacrifice._

_._

_._

_._

**T**a_s_t**i**n_g _F**l**e_s_h

Chapter Twenty

Sakura stood still, holding her breath as Ino finished up the last of the makeup on her closed eye, feathering the eyeshadow just carefully on the delicate lid of her friend's eye. Sakura counted sheeps before the sound of the compact closing and a shuffle of barefeet on the floor before she heard Ino's soft voice giggle.

"Alright, open your eyes and put on a show for momma," Ino snapped her fingers on instinct to have Sakura's emerald eyes pop open to look into the mirror that they borrowed from Karin.

Sakura's skin was clear as the eyeshadow was light, seafoam green with a pinch of silver closing in on the eyeliner-like lashes. Her doll-like lips were pink painted and her natural blush settled in on her reaction of the makeup to her attire of a kimono-like dress of a silking skirt that barely touched the floor. The sleeves draped in the shape of a flower petal and swished around whenever Sakura moved her arms, the folding across her chest covered the little cleavage she had, but exposed the silver necklace that Sakura simply _refuses _to take off for anything. The colors varied from black to red, red to pale pink and the designs of tiny gold stars scattered on the lower half of the dress. Sakura's sash was silver, complimenting her eye-makeup perfectly. The hair pieces that usually hang on her temples were braided to the back of her head and the rest was twisted into waves, minus her short bangs carefully swept to the right.

After a moment of staring into the mirror, Sakura puffed her cheeks and looked at Ino with wide-eyes. "You made me look pretty again!"

"Yep!" Ino crossed her arms in pleasure. "And don't you dare get yourself dirty this time and ruin that makeup! We are not going to remake the scene at the bonfire, no sir, we are not."

Sakura sighed softly as she glanced to Karin, who was watching the whole time as the makeup was being done. The redhead smiled shyly and gave Sakura two thumbs up. "You look great, Sakura-chan. You're gonna snap necks at the party!"

"But I don't want to draw attention," Sakura grumbled. "That's the last thing I want to do in a room filled with Demons..."

Karin gave a sympathedic smile and held Sakura's hands in her own, assessing her outfit with a closer look. "Sasuke-sama and the whole Uchiha Clan has your back in this, not to mention Kushina-bachan and Naruto being there... They'll totally save your butt if anything was to happen," Karin explained sweetly as she arranged Sakura's fold a little and pat her cheek. "If anything, they will just say how lucky Sasuke-sama is in having you for a date tonight."

"Hmph," Ino scoffed, snippy-like. "Like that asswipe can show-off Saku-chan and thinks he can get away with it. Over my dead body he will!"

"D-don't tempt Sasuke-sama to," a sweet voice perked all the ears in the room. Everyone turned around to see Hinata dressed in an actual kimono int he color of navy blue and a sash wrapped around her arms and the tips of her shoulders in a bright orange color, making her skin glow and make notice to the bump on her lower belly. Sakura has taken a noticed to Hinata storing chakra into the womb more recently, noting that the pregnant Demon has no use for it herself, since using her Byakugan causes horrible headaches while carrying a baby, and she doesn't wish to cause Naruto to worry. For all they knew, Hinata could speed up the pregnancy with all the chakra she was storing.

"You look v-very lovely, Sakura-chan," Hinata cooed sweetly as she hid her giggle into her kimono sleeve, blushing madly when Sakura hopped over and start running her fingers through her navy hair that felt like silk.

"You kidding me? You're practically coming out of a fairytale book, Hinata-chan!" Sakura awed with sparkles as the Demon shook her head in denial. "Deny it all you want, but you look _gorgeous!"_

"T-thank you," Hinata giggled shyly again as Karin came up beside Sakura.

"Are you sure you want to go, Hinata-neesama? You could always skip and take a rest here; I'm sure Naruto-niisama wouldn't mind watching Sakura-chan tonight," Karin tried to reason her cousin-in-law for the safety of her and her child. "You haven't stayed awake this far in the night ever since you conceived."

"I plan on s-staying at the party until Sakura decides that s-she is tired," Hinata assured gently as she pressed a hand onto Karin's shoulder, kissing her cheek in thanks. "Really, it's nothing I am not used to. N-Naruto-kun's snoring has kept me up worse then a simple p-party."

"Aww, that hurts my feelings, Hinata-nyan!" Naruto whimpered when he popped his head into the doorway, a pout on his face as he cried to his wife. "You know I work hard to make sure Sasuke-teme doesn't break anything, Dattebayo! He's worst on babysitting and he makes me work my ass off."

Hinata smiled as she went over to Naruto and pinched his cheeks carefully. "I know, N-Naruto-kun. I like listening to your snores, you make a very cute face while you sleep."

The other girls laughed at Naruto as he grumbled. "You're embarrassing me, Hinata-nyan..."

"Why are you peeking into a lady's room, huh?" Ino barked with an evil smile as she threw her sandal at Naruto's face, missing greatly when he dodged away. "Whatd'ya want, man?"

"It's time for us to make an entrance for the party, _blondie!" _Naruto hissed as he used his hands to shield his face incase she had another footwear. "Sorry to piss you off, but anyone who is walking into a party with an Uchiha must be present... Unless you want Ma to come and round you ladies up?"

"We're coming, Naruto," Sakura informed with a polite smile as she took the other pair of shoes off of the stool. It was a simple brand of flat sandals with ribbons to tie together, and Ino was quick to help Sakura tie them properly. Once finished, Sakura hugged Ino and Karin goodbye and grabbed Hinata's small hand, allowing the Demon woman to smile at them and head out of the room and followed Naruto.

"I dunno why it takes you guys so long to dress up," Naruto complained as he held the back of his head with both hands, pouting his lip as Hinata and Sakura met him outside. The rain had let up greatly, only tickling Sakura's face in chilly tingles on her nose. It was cool and misty outside, and the tiny droplets of rainwater drifted out of the way when Sakura's dress pressed against them, not wetting the delicate fabric. It was as if someone paused the rain. "Honestly, you guy's are pretty enough; you don't need makeup or fancy dresses, Dattebayo!"

"If you're trying to suck up to me about talking to the boys about you seducing Hinata-chan, forget it," Sakura snickered as Naruto eyed her carefully, hoping that it would work. She smiled when Hinata blushed but giggled. "You're gonna have to do better then that, Naruto."

"Meeeh!" Naruto cried as he slouched his shoulders. Sakura laughed at him when Hinata deepened the blush and used her sleeve to cover her face. "I'm sorry Hinata-chan, I won't do anything naught until the baby is born and Sakura-chan drops the whole thing. I'm going to be a good boy, I promise!"

Before Hinata could respond to any of it, Sakura saw the opened entryway in the Uchiha palace, her whole body stiffened with the tension of nervousness. "Hey...what exactly goes on in a party Mikoto throws?"

"T-talking and fun," Hinata giggled as she squeezed Sakura's hand assuringly. "It is like a get-together, but there is dancing and food."

"Like...Disney Princess movies?" Sakura strained to find a proper example. However, it proved to make both Demons look at each other in confusion. Apparently, they've never been to Disney World. "N-Nevermind. How many Demons are there suppose to be?"

"About over eight-hundred people," Naruto shrugged and then jump when Sakura gasped a shirek into her system. "What's wrong? That's usually low for Mikoto's parties! It's just the three Kingdom rulers and nobles stopping over; Mikoto-sama usually invited the kingdom of the village too - and holy shit, do those kids make a mess!"

"That's still too many _Demons _in one room, you idiot! For me, at least!" Sakura cried as her heart started thudding against her ribs. "I changed my mind, I don't want to go into a party filled with royal Demons who could eat me in one bite! Tell Mikoto-kaachan that I got sick, or I got my period or something!"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Naruto chanted as he blocked Sakura's way of running back to the Uzumaki household. "You wanted to come here - don't think that high-class jerks will dare to touch you! You're Sasuke-teme's _bride, _for crying out loud! If anything, they would just ogle about how pretty you look and how the younger Demons will be jealous of Sasuke getting a nice piece of ass-!"

"Keep going and I won't hesitate to tell Kushina-bachan what else I heard in the bedroom, Naruto!" Sakura argued as she covered her ears at his loud voice. Her anxiety was starting to take over. "I know I wanted to, but now I think that it's a bad, bad, _bad _idea! I can only take down one person at a time, and Kakashi-sensei told me that it won't save me from being _eaten!"_

"Sakura-chan," Hinata soothed as she placed her hands on Sakura's shoulders. "You have me and N-Naruto-kun, as well as Kushina-kaachan and Minato-sama; and I h-highly doubt Mikoto-sama would let you be eaten, as much as Fugaku-sama would fuss about his guests being..._unmannered. _P-plus, Sasuke-sama would instantly be at your side if something was to go wrong."

Sakura whimpered as she nodded in understanding to the pregnant Demon, causing Hinata to smile softly. "At least give it a chance, and then I will take y-you out and back into the house. Will th-that be okay?"

"... Yeah. Okay," Sakura sniffed quickly and nodded. "I trust you, Hinata-chan."

"Ne, ne! I can show off my badass moves if anyone tries to nibble at you, Sakura-chan!" Naruto saluted like a proud man as both females laughed when his stomach started to growl harshly. "Uhh...I forgot to eat lunch, Dattebayo. Can we go in now so I can get some grub?"

Sakura eased her laughter and nodded. "Yes, Naruto."

Putting on a dashing smile on his whiskered face, Naruto stepped between the two ladies and looped his arms. "Shall I escort the two loveliest in the whole universe to a grand ball?" Hinata blushed like a schoolgirl as she huggled her husband's arm and Sakura simply looped her's through his arm hole, making the hyper-man grin as he gave off a cheeky giggle. "Teme's gonna be jealous when I stroll in, yes he will! Bahaha!"

Sasuke stretched his neck away from his mother's hand, ignoring her quiet fussing as she complained about Sasuke's hair being messy. He simply crossed his arms and thanked his father's side of the family to inherit the structured height of a tall person, and the fact that Mikoto didn't find it lady-like to jump up or tackle someone right before she was about to make her royal entrance. For him, his hair looked just fine the way it was, and it brought out the black and blue armored-like outfit he was wearing, matching his father's black and red toned outfit (however, Fugaku had a red cape while Sasuke wore a sash across his chest). And, let us not forget, that Sasuke was nowhere near a Demon child's age anymore, and did not need his mother's spit on his face and hair.

"Sasu-chan, let me fix it before we go in," Mikoto hissed lowly as she got to her toes and tried to reach, which proved worthless as her youngest son leaned farther back and making grunting noises. "Fugaku-kun, tell your son that he looks like the Loch Ness Monster with his hair like that!"

Fugaku opened his eyes from leaning against the other side of the wall, Minato next to him as he gave attention to his jumpy wife. He looked at his son for a short moment and shrugged uncaringly. "He looks just fine, Mikoto. Leave him be."

"Bah! I don't know what I did to deserve a husband who doesn't give a damn about appearance, and a son who won't let me pamper him anymore!" the Uchiha Queen sniffled with an angered pout as she crossed her arms. "I sometimes asked myself why!"

"Because we couldn't keep our hands off each other," Fugaku smirked as he closed his eyes again and leaned his head against the stoned wall, causing his wife to puff her cheeks.

"Pervert, you know that you _begged _to get into my-!"

"Will both of you stop before I die of this verbal suffer?" Sasuke groaned as shook his head. "Honestly, you two act like children when it doesn't go your way, Mother."

Mikoto smiled sweetly as she pat Sasuke's cheek somewhat painfully, causing Sasuke to hiss a bit and lean even farther away from his mother. "Remember that woman run this world, honey; we bring the men into the world, and we can take them out just as easy."

"Ahem, sister!" Kushina purred as she leaned away from Minato's cuddly chest, seeing a spot of orange and pink and silver in the distance. "Aah, they're here!" Kushina chirped childishly as she scurried over to hug Hinata, purring as she complimented how her daughter-in-law was practically glowing in utter happiness and joy around her son, making the Demon blush and whimper.

Sakura slipped her arm out of Naruto's faint hold and walked over to Mikoto who was calling for her to come closer. The Uchiha woman gushed as she held Sakura's delicate fingers to examine her whole outfit, blushing with stars in her eyes. "Ohh, don't you look perfect, my cutie! This outfit was made just for you."

"Thank you, Mikoto-kaachan," Sakura blushed shyly as she peeked over to Sasuke, seeing him looking at her so intensely. Her whole body turned to jelly when he smirked at her and beckoned her with a finger, making her lean a bit closer to Mikoto for support. "Uhm..."

"Don't keep your date waiting, cutie," Mikoto cooed sweetly as she gently pat the pink-haired-girl's cheek lovingly. "I gotta go and try to fix Fugaku's hair before we go onstage! Ta-ta, baby!" Mikoto gently patted Sakura's behind, making her jump as she was placed infront of Sasuke.

Sakura swallowed and forced a smile on her face, doing her best to keep the blush down. She looked up to Sasuke's face to see a small smirk, and that just made her chest cramp as she quickly looked back down. Everyone else was distracted, leaving the two alone to talk to each other. Although, as of right now, it seemed to be all too much for her; being all dolled up, pretty and with the most handsomest guy she has ever seen. Feeling his fingers gently grip her chin, his hand guided her face to look back at him and forced eye contact. She made a whining noise and puffed her cheeks at him childishly.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked allowing his thumb to gently touch her bottom, pouting lip. "You look like you're going to cry."

"Naruto said that there are a _lot _of Demons in there," Sakura gestured to the closed curtain where she could hear clinks of glasses and chatter - she knew for a fact that's where the party was, and she already knew that it was packed.

"I told you it wasn't a good idea," Sasuke grunted, making Sakura stiffen.

Glaring this time, Sakura placed her hands on her hips. "I'm not backing out on this, Sasuke-kun," she informed him with a strong tone. "If I'm going to be a bride of a Demon God, shouldn't I take part in these things? Besides, I know for a fact that you wouldn't let anyone touch me."

"That is correct," Sasuke looked down at her, "because I'd rip their limbs off."

"Don't do that, that's mean!" Sakura gawked with a dropped jaw, making Sasuke smirk wide as he bent his head down to press a kiss on her cheek.

"Do not worry about it," Sasuke whispered as his lips brushed her cheekbone, making her shiver lightly. He didn't hesitate to turn her head a little more so he could touch the corner of her mouth carefully, hoping to pressure her to fall back. "You can always leave now, if you-?"

Sakura pecked him fully on the cheek - just to piss him off - and smiled as she clung to Sasuke's sash. "Not a chance, Sasuke-kun!"

Sighing, Sasuke let go of her face and wrapped both arms lazily around her as he leaned against the wall again, bonking his head on the brick. "You're starting to become like your old self again, I hope you know that."

"Mm?"

"Always stubborn and doesn't like to listen to the best of advice," Sasuke spoke quietly, eyeing to the tall ceiling while Sakura reached up with both hands to grip his shoulders. He glanced down at her to see her smiling sweetly. "What am I going to do with you?"

"I promise I'll behave, Sasuke-kun," Sakura swore with a smile as she got to her toes to bop noses with him, making him smirk once more as he was about to tangle his fingers into her pretty hair.

"Hey! Don't mess up her hair, or I will make sure to chop your fingers off!" Mikoto growled lowly so no one on the otherside of the curtain could hear (well, as you might say). "Ino-chan and Karin-chan took forever to get her to look like a princess, and I will not have you mess up perfection right here."

Sasuke simply grunted when Mikoto sniffed at him, Kushina giggling naughtily as she grabbed for Minato's hand. "Let's go, Minato-kun! I'm excited already!"

Minato gave off a gentle smile as he left Fugaku's side to accompany his wife, leading her in linked arms and pass through the curtain. This took Sakura's attention before she noticed Naruto and Hinata stepping out, both 'young' Demons smiling at Sakura and whispering a good luck while Mikoto and Fugaku stood in the middle of the hallway and linked arms. Mikoto's pale hand affectionately gripped her husband's sleeve as she looked at him with a dreamy expression, as if she was living her wedding day all over again.

Sasuke carefully stood up from the wall, keeping his arms around Sakura, startling her as he bowed his head to Fugaku with a silent message. Sakura didn't understand much of it but she allowed Sasuke to guide her behind his parents, the males on the left and females on the right. She looked up to Sasuke expectantly for an explanation.

"We're going to be announced... Mother and Father first, then you and I."

"Oh," Sakura breathed as she leaned her head against Sasuke's arm as she listened to the ruckus in the danceroom dispersing when Kushina called out for their attention, her nails gripping his sleeve as she listened to the redhead's hyper voice.

"Pleased to present the hosts of the ball," Kushina's voice served as a megaphone, making Sakura realize that _anyone _can hear her, "King Uchiha Fugaku and Queen Uchiha Mikoto, Dattebane!"

Fugaku kept his back straight as he escorted a smiling Mikoto through the curtain, a ran of applause greeted then when Sakura peeked at the brightness of the ballroom, seeing just a glimpse of people passing with clapping hands. She heard Mikoto saying some thanks as the sillouette of Fugaku stood strong as he raised his free arm of saluting in greeting to the men, who responded with a similar fashion. Feeling her heart flutter faster, Sakura straightened her back and tried to breathe in properly, trying so hard to be normal with this.

A soft hand held her face and turned her head...

Sasuke captured her mouth with his own, moving his lips fluidly against hers that caused a weird, tingly feeling in her belly. She was caught by absolute surprise and parted her lips, unable to take in the act that she could taste him and he could taste her. Her cheeks flushed and her legs turned to jelly as she leaned in and closed her eyes, kissing him back at the equal pace he was giving her; making her feel like a rock, but light as a feather all at the same time. Their mouths fusioning together like a puzzle, Sakura shakingly got up to her toes to deepen it a little more, but to also help Sasuke out so he wouldn't hurt his neck. If she could, she would grab Sasuke by the hair and keep him down for as long as she wished.

"Please present," Naruto's voice took over, slowly pulling Sakura out from Cloud Nine, "the royal son of King Uchiha Fugaku and Queen Uchiha Mikoto..."

"Before I forget," Sasuke drawled as he broke the kiss in a 'pop', his mouth still lightly touching hers as he nuzzled his nose onto her cheek, "you look incredibly beautiful and utterly _gorgeous. _I think I'm going to have to punish any man who dares to look at you longer then three seconds."

"Ooh..." Sakura hummed with half-lidded eyes, feeling her heart tearing apart with a pleasurable pain. She couldn't focus on what was going on honestly. She tried to lean in to kiss him again, her body wishing to get closer to him at any way possible.

He quietly chuckled, making her blink at the very _rare_ noise he made. He gave her a quick kiss, making her whine softly. "Now right now, we're going on next, baby."

"...Prince Uchiha Sasuke," Naruto shouted with an obvious grin in his voice, making Sakura straighten up but lean against Sasuke, hoping he could feel her heartbeat, "and, presenting, Lady Haruno Sakura!"

Swallowing down all her worries, Sakura put on the most pretty smile she could muster and allowed Sasuke to guide her through the thick curtain and become blinded by a white light; becoming deaf by the loud roar of clapping and chatter, Sakura's eyesight fanned out to see every single pair of eyes on her and Sasuke. Sudden nervousness stumbled into her nerves, until another soft hand touched her shoulder. Turning her head, Sakura looked at Hinata's assuring smile and returned it for her and the crowd as Sasuke saluted the men like his father and Naruto behind him.

For Sakura, she doesn't fear anything.

=xxx=

"Your outfit is so lovely, Sakura-hime! Do tell, who made it for you, hm?"

"Oh yes, yes! And what scent would you call yourself? It's almost like I wish to eat you - But I won't trust me, I prefer my cuisines at home!"

"How lucky of you to catch Sasuke-sama so easily. You know, my nieces have been fawning over him since he got that growthspirt. Sasuke-sama, do you plan on seeing my nieces tonight?"

"No."

The large group of Demon women sighed sadly to the Uchiha prince, changing their attention to the petite pink-haired teenager who still had her hands clinging to Sasuke's sleeve, cooing at how beautiful and adorable she was. Sakura was surprised to see most of the women here being so forward and polite to her, as if she was a a princess since the beginning. She would blush when a Demon woman holding her wine glass offered a piece of pastry or cooked meat, but Sasuke would answer for her by shaking his head.

"Uhm..." Sakura blushed lightly as she looked around at the crowd around her, noticing how the women smiled cheekly. "You all... I love all of your dresses, I wish I was as pretty as all of you so I could wear them."

_"KAWAII!" _the women cheered with gushing face as they giggled among themselves, causing Sakura to smile shyly at the good job she was doing. Sasuke's free arm came up and his fingers brushed her knuckles lightly, giving her the okay that she was fine.

Sakura leaned her head against Sasuke's arm, looking around the grand room and admiring the diamond decorations that Kushina and Ino placed up with ribbons and curtains. Everyone was dressed like in those fairy tale books Sakura used to read every night before bed, like it was one of those weddings at the end of the princess movies she would watch with Ino as little kids. And now, seeing the couples dancing in the middle of the room and under the chandeliers, Sakura felt her chest swell up with an amazing idea.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura chirped with the hyperness she has been storing up all night, getting his stoic-attention in a snap as she looked at him with bright eyes and sparkling smile. "Sasuke-kun, can we dance?"

Sasuke raised a brow, making the look that she could read of 'you're joking'. She only continued to smile and gently tug his sleeve with a childish glow, making the women around them chant.

"Sasuke-sama, don't leave a lady waiting!" said a sandy-blonde Demon with a deep green dress. "If Sakura-hime wishes to dance and you don't, I could always get my son over here to take her offer."

It seemed like the Demons in other kingdoms were aware of how to get under Sasuke's skin, since he twitched once and sniffed at them as he held onto the top of Sakura's hand as he dragged her over to the dancefloor. Sakura waved a quick goodbye to the Demon women before she was twirled around by her dance partner, stopping herself from tripping by gripping to his bicep while the other hand was held tightly in his. She glanced up shyly and smiled at him when Sasuke focused on the que of the violin before pulling Sakura flushed against him...

And started to dance.

_Sakura pulled on Sasuke's jeans, hoping to get his attention away from cooking lunch for the two of them inside the Haruno Shrine. He was currently busy cutting up strawberries and apples before he would start to boil the noodles for the pasta dish, making Sakura's childhood favorite meal. Since Sasori stole the peanutbutter, he couldn't make the usual sandwhich for his little girl like he wanted to (since it was quick and easy). Sasuke would have bothered Chiyo to cook something for her, but she already threatened him with her wooden spoon and he hated that thing..._

_And the tugging on his leg was starting to bother him._

_"Sasu-kun?"_

_Nevermind that._

_"What is it, sweetheart?" Sasuke mumbled after he finished the last strawberry and looked down to the four year old's big eyes. "I'm a little busy right now."_

_"Inoichi-jichan told me that you guys have parties and balls like Beauty and the Beast and Sleeping Beauty," Sakura said with her bubbly voice, although she seemed serious about it. "Is that true, Sasu-kun?"_

_Sasuke sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He should have known that Inoichi would tell the little girls that the Great Uchiha Sasuke's family hosts parties for the royals, and of course it would be like those weird Disney movies Ino invites Sakura over to watch all the time. He really didn't understand how those 'princesses' could become famous by these mere adventures (and one slept most of the time!). However, looking at Sakura's position right now and Mebuki's family origins, he supposed that this...Walt Disney got a piece of it._

_"Mother sometimes holds parties and she invites people over to the palace," Sasuke spoke softly, not wanting to excite her anymore. "People dress up and eat fancy meals, and they dance."_

_"Like Belle and the Beast?" Sakura asked with wide eyes. When Sasuke nodded, Sakura frowned and held her arms up to him, telling him that she wanted to be picked up. Doing so, Sasuke was surprised when her little arms wrapped around his neck and she gave him a sweet kiss on his cheeks._

_"Hn?" _

_"Can I dance with you, if I go to the ball with you, Sasu-kun?" she asked shyly as she cuddled her face into his neck, feeling his warm body and skin. "I don't wanna be a princess if I need to go through all the trouble of saving my prince. But! If I must, I will save you, Sasu-kun!"_

_Feeling his heart beating a little bit faster, Sasuke smirked as he buried his face into her soft hair, inhaling her tempting scent. "You don't need to save me, baby. You are always going to be my princess."_

_"Really?" Sakura gasped as she pulled back, her little mouth opened in a big 'o'._

_"Aa," Sasuke said as he poked her nose with his. "It's time for lunch, go wash your hands."_

Sakura's feet were matching the movements of Sasuke's in the opposite way, as if she has done this many times beforehand and had lots of practice to not step on her partner's feet or trip. Sasuke could remember all of the times when he was forced to dance with other Demon girls, and they always dug their heels in his feet or purposely grope his chest and gush. Sakura, however, was not the fawning girl to fool around at an important party, rather she was a graceful princess and this was all about her.

Now that he thought of it, Sasuke noticed how the population of dancers ceased and more eyes watched the Prince and his bride dancing in the middle of the floor. They were mesmerized by them, he could tell, and he was somewhat becoming a bit prideful as he smirked and gripped Sakura's waist a bit tighter as he prepared her petite body to be dipped low, her water-like hair barely touching the pure white floor as the crowd clapped elegantly.

Sakura giggled as she looked upside down, looking at how Mikoto and Fugaku were watching with gentle eyes. The Demon Goddess clapped and laughed softly to herself as Fugaku nodded before muttering something to Minato, who was beside his wife behind the two Demon Gods.

Being pulled back up comfortingly, Sakura held onto Sasuke's shoulders and smiled up at him. "That was really fun, Sasuke-kun!" she said quietly as the chatter of people emerged into a louder pitch, allowing him to only hear her voice.

"Aa," Sasuke agreed softly as he brought up her left hand and pressed a gentlemen kiss on her ring finger to make her heart flutter. He heard some people 'aww'-ing at this gesture, since it was so rare for Sasuke to be willingly polite to someone other then his own mother with a simple kiss on the hand. He sensed his noble companion coming up behind him and he turned his head with his usual stoic look as the people began to dance to the next song.

"What?" Sasuke asked when Naruto presented himself as he pushed the Prince and his bride to the sidelines to get out of other people's way.

"Your father requests that you join him in greeting the Demon men who just arrived," Naruto explained with a toothly grin. "I didn't know you'd be a Knight in Shining Armor for Sakura-chan, Temeee. Why can't you dance like that with me, ne?"

"Because I'd push you out of a window," Sasuke shrugged uncaringly, making Sakura giggle. Looking down at her, Sasuke kissed her hand again. "Go find Hinata and get yourself something to drink. It gets hot when you dance on the floor."

"Okay," Sakura smiled with a single nod. She glanced at Naruto with an equal smile. "Hey, Naruto, if Hinata-chan can't move a lot, I'd be more then happy to give you a dance. You look like you have some nice moves, huh?"

"Aww, you're so sweet, Sakura-chan!" Naruto whimpered with stars in his eyes. "Okay, after I'm done delivering Teme to his pa, I will-!"

"Not a chance, you idiot," Sasuke growled as he grabbed Naruto by the ear and began dragging him away from the small teen, making her smile at how silly Sasuke and Naruto were with her. Once Sakura lost sight of both boys' hair, Sakura turned her head in few directions until she sought out Hinata at a side view, her pregnant belly somewhat easily to pin out along with her shiny dark hair and outfit.

_'I should make sure that Hinata doesn't drink alcohol if she's pregnant,' _Sakura thought with a small smile as she picked up her dress skirt an inch and started to make her way over to the noble woman on the other side of the room. _'Can Demons even drink alcohol... Do they even have alcohol here?' _Sakura blinked that thought out and sighed. _'I need to learn a bit more...'_

Breaking out of the large mass of bodies, Sakura made it to the shy corner of the ballroom where the drinks and Hinata stood in the clear. What took Sakura by surprise is that she wasn't alone, seeing a much taller form standing infront of Hinata's gentle stature; he had similar dark hair as Hinata's that went down his back with an exposed forehead, similar pale eyes and somewhat tanned skin. His expressioned looked stiff and angry, as if he was trying to hold something back...

"Hey, Hinata-!"

_Slap!_

Sakura's adrenaline pumped into her body as she saw Hinata's pained face being jerked to the side as the stranger's strong hand strucked her with a menacing slap.

_._

_._

_._

_A family torn by the bitterness of power and failure..._

_._

_._

_._

_A daughter who left her life to start a new one for her own sake._

_._

_._

_._

_Her father, the prime maker of her pain, will not fail to expose his anger._

_._

_._

_._

_And it only takes a slip up to anger the daughter's friend._

_._

_._

_._

_What happened in the past...should be left alone, for sure..._

_._

_._

_._

_But not tonight._

_._

_._

_._

Expecting another strike on her face, Hinata's eyes snapped open as she held her stinging cheek with streaming tears pouring out of her eyes as she watched Sakura stand between her and Hiashi, her very own father, gripping his risen wrist in a vice grip and the noise of her father's bones grinding against each other as Hiashi glared down evily to the pink haired teen.

"Who are _you," _Hiashi growled out, teeth bared, "to stop _me _with a discussion that has _nothing _in common towards you!"

Hinata watched as Sakura's shoulder hunched in frustration, her hold on Hiashi's gripping tighter enough for something to snap and make him wince, but his angry face did not falter. "Don't you dare hurt Hinata-chan!"

"Who is this runt?" Hiashi snapped at Hinata who was slouching a bit from the overwhelming pain of her face and the uncomfortable twist in her chest that was sending down to her belly. She didn't want to stress the baby, but the slap on her face was used by her father's ultimate strength. Some people of the party turned their heads and watched as the Hyuuga king scowled at the silent noblewoman.

"Hinata-chan is my friend and I will not have you harm her!" Sakura hissed with fire in her eyes. She could feel this weird sensation of _needing _to break something, and she wanted it to be this man's skull for sure. "Don't you see she is pregnant?"

"With a fucking animal's child!" Hiashi howled as he tried to pry his hand out of Sakura's hold, but it was proving worthless. "How dare you protect this traitor's body when she clearly is guilty of performing such sinful acts! How-!"

"I'm Haruno Sakura, and I don't give a rat's ass who you are!" Sakura screamed as she shoved Hiashi away. He stumbled in shock a bit before standing straight. "I'm the Forbidden Flower and I refuse to have violence forced on my noble!"

With that, Sakura whirled around and knelt down to Hinata's dropped form, holding her gently as she assessed the pregnant Demon's belly and then her cheek, which was reddening and bruising under her eye immediately. "Hinata-chan, are you alright? Can you talk to me?" she asked softly when Hinata sobbed out loud, holding her face in her hands as she cried in both pain and depression. "It's okay, don't worry now."

"You little..!" Hiashi growled under his breath as he noticed Sakura's guard down, stalking toward the two women to grab the pink-haired one. The crowd howled out at the scene, but Sakura was paying all her attention to her pained friend, trying to comfort her in any way possible before looking out for herself.

Hiashi reached his good hand outward to grab Sakura's hair-

A much stronger man tackled Hiashi and drove them to the drinking table, shattering the decorative glasses, bottles and table in shattering pieces. Screams of woman and growls of men wrecked the air as Sakura's head snapped to see Sasuke lifting up the strange man by the neck and choking him against the wall, his eyes bleeding red and sharp canines bared as his grip tightened on the neck.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto's gruffy voice emerged from the crowd as he skid on the slippery floor toward his wife and friend, his hot hands instantly holding Hinata's face and saw the tears. He took in a sharp inhale to try and cool his anger. "Jesus..."

"Naruto, who is that man?" Sakura asked with frustration, glancing to Sasuke's hidden face as he dragged Hiashi across the wall to be away from the spilled drinks. People began fussing and screaming at Sasuke, for what, Sakura could not understand.

"Hiashi. He's Hinata's father," Naruto spoke darkly as he cradled a weeping Hinata into his hold, pressing his lips against her shaking head. "I honestly didn't think he would come tonight..."

Sakura looked at Sasuke's demonic features, noticing a black pattern starting to pepper his skin, looking like torn leaves clawing up his neck. She didn't understand this, but she knew it wasn't a good sign as Mikoto burst into the opening and fell to her knees and her hands covering her mouth in mere fright. Standing up onto her own two feet, Sakura started to make her way towards Sasuke, noticing a dark aurora of hatred and violence spreading.

"Sakura-chan, don't go near him!" Mikoto yelled to Sakura as was now only two feet behind Sasuke and Hiashi, who was now struggling to breathe. "He's dangerous, you can't-!"

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura said softly as she killed the distance and wrapped her arms around his torso, pressing her face into his shoulder. She buried her cheek against him as she felt him tense even more under her touch. "Sasuke-kun, let go... Please don't do this."

Sasuke exhaled a growl, making Sakura close her eyes as her fingers trailed up to the area his heartbeat pounded the strongest against her palm. She wasn't going to give up, no matter how much Mikoto or Naruto would warn her. "Sasuke-kun..." she whispered against his back as she leaned forward onto him, making him growl more.

"Sakura-chan, get away!" Naruto begged as he held Hinata in protection. "He's a Demon God, and he isn't in the right mind now!"

"Sasuke-kun, it's okay," Sakura continued on as she rubbed his chest soothingly. "Please, calm down and come back to me."

Loosening his grip, Sasuke growled deeply, hissing toward Hiashi as the black markings on his neck began to disperse and disappear altogether, his breathing labored as eventually allowed his Sharingan to melt away back into the coal, smoldering eyes he usually had.

He let go.

Gently walking backwards, Sakura pulled Sasuke away from the Hyuuga King and turned him around, holding his face in her hands as she offered a smile to him. "It's okay, Sasuke-kun. I'm fine."

His hands shaking hard, Sasuke raised them and allowed the tips of his fingers to lightly touch her porcelain skin, feeling the softness of her neck and face as he shut his eyes. He bit his lip as he bonked his forehead to hers, his fingers still touching her face almost out of fear.

"I'm sorry," he whispered under his breath to her, and she can only hush him gently as she tangled her hands in his hair.

"You...unworthy Uchihas!" Hiashi choked as he tried to regain his breath, holding his neck with his only good hand as he stumbled up to his feet and leaned against the wall. "I thought over on forgiving your Clan, arriving to the party to show my forgiveness and I _come to this mess!"_

Sasuke reopened his eyes and glared behind his shoulder, but keeping his body facing Sakura and showing her that he was calming himself as best as he could. However, it seemed to be Hiashi's turn to lash out, but verbal violence. "How could I have been so foolish to try and make amends with the _Uchihas, _ne? After what the _firstborn _did to my family and kingdom!"

"Stop this, Hiashi!" Mikoto stood with her own guard up as Sasuke guided Sakura farther away from the angered Hyuuga. "This has nothing to do with Ita-!"

"Oh, but it does, _Mikoto," _Hiashi growled with a sneer. "You firstborn son has caused this uprising battle between your kingdom and mine with the unworthy acts of killing my _wife _and _only brother! _Don't you remember how much blood was spilled of my beloved wife and my only brother on my own floor - by the sword of Uchiha Itachi?"

Silence took over, the guests mute as Fugaku finally came up with Kakashi and Minato and Kushina in tow, standing their ground as Sasuke finally wrapped his arms around Sakura and hid her face into his chest with a hand.

And then, Hiashi laughed almost menacingly. "And, as I see it, it seems that the young Uchiha Sasuke is following in his brother's footsteps!"

_"Enough, Hiashi!" _Fugaku howled with a booming voice, startling almost everyone in the room as Mikoto let out a sob, her husband pulling her into his hold as she hid her face into his shoulder. "Don't you dare disrespect Sasuke or my wife in my own kingdom!"

"It's not disrespect, it is the goddamn truth!" Hiashi yelled back, his Byakugan forming as his eyes pierced at Sasuke's back. "And it seems like this darling _Forbidden Flower _is being held by Sasuke's will, and I suppose your Clan shall blossom more bastards and murderers-!"

"Hiashi."

Sakura peeked from Sasuke's chest to see a tall woman of curvacious figuring, her bust size almost spilling from her kimono-like outfit as she crossed her arms. She had long blonde hair that was tied up into a messy bun, some strands falling, and a perfect complextion of an angel. Her honey-colored eyes gleamed with domination as her red lips frowned at the Hyuuga man, walking a bit more forward into the opening. Sakura saw Sasori, Deidara, Chiyo and other pastel-colored men and woman flowing around, looking angry and ready to pounce if one was to make sudden movements.

The blonde woman noticed Sakura's stare and she turned her head. A pretty smirk and a quick wink of her eye sent Sakura into another blushing frenzy as she huddled more into Sasuke's hold.

Turning back, the woman put her weight on one leg. "Care to explain such childish behavior from the third Kingdom? Honestly, I am very disappointed in you, Hiashi, fussing at someone's party like a toddler who didn't get the right gift."

"Tsunade-sama..." Hiashi grumbled as he pushed stray hairs out of his face. "Don't get involved in something that doesn't involve you!"

"On the contrary, it does," Tsunade chipped back with a amused laugh. "Incase you haven't noticed yet, Hi-a-shi, that my family and nobles go way back with the Uchiha Clan, even before the Great War that killed most of the Demon Gods. As for the behavior you tried to perform on the Forbidden Flower, may I say that she happens to be my biological relative and my _grandchild."_

Stiffening at the sudden news, Hiashi straightened up. Tsunade smiled meanly as she stepped closer to the man, her back straight and chin up. "So, before you start verbally harrassing the Uchiha Clan and my granddaughter, I would recommend you think twice... Because I will not hesitate to come over and rip each of your fingers off one. By. One."

"You!" Hiashi tried to strike the blonde woman, only to be shoved back forcifully by Kakashi who jumped in the way. He collided with the wall once more and growled like an animal to the silver-haired Demon, who showed the stance of preparing to attack.

"You dare to strike a Queen, yet you easily fall back like a toy," Tsunade sighed. "Hyuuga Hiashi is more of a bark then bite."

Sudden movement of a large body, another silver-haired man stopped Hiashi from trying to get up and run at him again. Sakura witnessed the disturbed look on Kakashi's masked face as a similar-Demon stood up and held onto Hiashi's shoulders for support. He was older, she could tell, and looked very tired and neutral of everything.

"Kakashi..." the man whispered in the silence. Kakashi's eye narrowed at the man as he stood up straight. "You're...alive?"

Sniffing at the dumbfounded man, Kakashi raised up his headband covering his Sharingan, allowing it to stare down at the two figures being watched intensly. The silver-haired man gasped with wide eyes as Kakashi stood his ground. "I, Kakashi, the adopted son of Uchiha Madara and an official member of the Uchiha Clan, demand that anyone of the Hyuuga party to leave the Uchiha kingdom immediately by noble and army escort."

The silver-haired man stared at Kakashi for another long moment before Hiashi growled in displeasure. "Fine," Hiashi spat onto Kakashi's foot, earning hisses and growls from the other guests of the party who were not of the Hataka and Hyuuga portion. "If the world decides to go against what is the truth, then so be it!"

Sasori whistled, signaling the people who came with Tsunade and Minato and Kushina to follow in a formation to seek out the rest of the Hyuuga Kingdom (which was only one other Hatake-related person), and the whole group crowded around Hiashi, his nobleman and the other Hatake within seconds.

Before being escorted out the window-doors, the rain already pounding down and bringing an ice-cold breeze into the ballroom, Hiashi glared at Sasuke who finally lifted his head to watch the party go. "Before you think that what your future will hold, Uchiha Sasuke, you will _always _fall into the path of your brother! She won't last in your hands forever, Uchiha Sasuke!"

=xxx=

Once Hiashi's chaotic voice was out of hearing range, Sakura pulled back carefully to look up to Sasuke's face. Unable to see his eyes with his bangs in the way, Sakura tried to reach up and brush them away carefully but was instantly stopped by Sasuke grabbing her wrists and holding them away from him.

"S-...Sasuke-kun?" Sakura blinked with confusion. "Are you al-?"

Sasuke pushed her hands away and started to walk away. Becoming nervous, Sakura tried to call out to him to come back when Fugaku touched her shoulder. Being startled by the feathered touch, Sakura looked at the taller Demon who had blank eyes. "Fugaku-sama..?"

"Leave him be, Sakura," Fugaku advised quietly, allowing Sasuke to leave the whole room through the curtain they all cme through. "He will need space and time to think."

"B-but...is it true?" Sakura asked softly as she faced Fugaku and his arm around Mikoto, who was shivering but remaining silent. "Of Ita...chi. Sasuke-kun's older brother! He would visit Sasuke-kun and I back at the Shrine! What happened?"

"Yes," Fugaku confirmed Sakura's claim on his eldest son. "It was awhile before your barriers were put up, I remember..." The Demon God sighed and rubbed his temple. "Itachi. I don't know how he did this, but he left his military team on a campout one night... It was on the border of our Kingdom and Hyuuga's. He slaughtered his own men and took off, and, before we knew what was happening, Itachi murdered Hiashi's wife and his twin brother. Before then, we were making an alliance with the Hyuuga by giving them training for their military - we were going to show them how to protect their land from the hungry Demons that prey of the children and elder Demons in the Hyuuga Kingdom."

"So...Hiashi blames you for what Itachi had done? Even if you had nothing to do with it?" Sakura questioned as Fugaku nodded his head sorrowfully. "But where is Itachi now?"

"We don't know," Fugaku grumbled, looking down to Mikoto's hunched form with gentle eyes. "And, honestly, we don't care."

Frowning at this, Sakura looked down with guilt, swallowing down anything else she had to say to anyone. Looking around, it seemed that everyone else was in a bad mood, and it wasn't until she too felt depressed and cold. She could only wish that Sasuke would come back and hold her again, but she didn't want to be selfish either. What can she do anyway?

"Excuse us, Sakura, I need to tend to my wife," Fugaku whispered softly as he started to guide the silent Demon Goddess away. He raised his chin up to the ceiling and used a strong voice next. "The ball is dismissed; arrivals of the Senju and Haruno will reside in the guest quarters for the night and bad weather.

"Pardon me, dear," a honey-like voice perked Sakura's little ear. She turned her head to look up to the blonde woman who stood up for Sasuke, the Tsunade lady that she remembered was her mother's mother, and a queen for that matter. Raising a beautiful hand, Tsunade gently touched Sakura's chin to tilt her face up and carefully examine it.

"Uhm..?" Sakura blushed shyly as she allowed Tsunade to pinch her cheeks with a pretty smile.

"I just couldn't help but notice how much of your mother's fire you have inside you," Tsunade laughed softly as she pinched a lock of Sakura's hair. "Not to mention you have your father's coloring, but your eyes are so much like your mothers."

"You're my mother's mom, aren't you?" Sakura peeped. "That makes you my baa-chan, like Chiyo-baachan!"

"Aa, but I prefer if you didn't call me grandmother," Tsunade flushed with a twitch of her brow. "I feel awfully too young to be a grandma-!"

"You're twenty years older then me, you lying sack of hay!" Chiyo barked with a snarky laugh, causing Tsunade to twirl around with fire in her eyes.

"Mind you that I'm meeting my daughter's baby for the first time in eighteen years?" Tsunade growled back as she smushed her face against Chiyo's wrinkly one, reminding Sakura and Ino when they would fight like children. All puffy cheeks and fangs, Tsunade and Chiyo growled playfully at each other. "At least let me be thankful that she pulls off the pink hair better then Kizashi-chan."

"Kizashi's hair was a pale perrywinkle!" Chiyo hissed back. "I'm the one who has the pink hair in the family; mind _that _there was a marriage on your side of the family to one of my ancestors! Those genetics came from your vag-!"

"Hey! Don't fight, please," Sakura fussed softly as she caught the attention of both f her grandmothers. "Don't argue infront of me..!"

"Oh, this is how we talk, honey," Chiyo coughed as she did a cat-like smile. "Besides, we all know who's the favorite grandmother - since I am called Baa-chan!"

"Oi, don't push it, Chiyo-chan!" Tsunade sniffed as she turned back to Sakura, smiling softly like nothing happened in the first place. "Sakura, honey, I would like you to come with me for a moment." Taking both of Sakura's little hands, Tsunade started clearing a path with her devine beauty as her party and the Uchiha party started to leave into the corridors and hallways, guiding their guests into rooms.

Guiding Sakura through another curtain, Tsunade revealed Naruto still cradling Hinata in his warm arms, leaning against the wall on the floor as he gently rubbed her back with his thumbs and whispering hushed lullabies into her hair. When Naruto glanced up, he asked Sakura to silently come over and join them.

"This noble's wife has asked for you, so I brought you here where they felt safe from everyone right now," Tsunade explained softly as she patted Sakura's head. "I need to finish my poker game with Chiyo-chan before she looks at my cards. I will see you later, honey." Tsunade left with a nod to Naruto and closed the curtain.

Sakura quietly strolled over and plopped down onto her knees, looking at Hinata's tear-stained and frightened face with sad eyes. "Is she okay, Naruto?"

"Yeah, just shakened," Naruto sighed softly as he kissed Hinata's forehead. "I think she's worried about the baby; she has given it a lot of chakra, so they would easily share emotions and pain at this stage of pregnancy... And her eye is bruising and I think her cheek is far too tender."

Looking at the ex-princess's face, Sakura sought out the purple-ish bruising under her pale eye, tears spilling out of that eye everytime she blinked, her whole cheekbone was red and swollen. Frowning, Sakura reached up with her hand and carefully hovered her palm over the cheek, feeling the heat of the rushing blood radiating under Hinata's cheek.

_'I want her to not feel anymore pain her father caused her,' _Sakura thought in a prayer as she focused her vision on her tears, wanting to swallow up all her pain and to-.

Blue-green flames sparked from Sakura's fingertips, carefully licking Hinata's harmed skin and making all three jump in shock. The flames continued to grow until it consumed Sakura's whole hand, and cementing itself onto Hinata's bruise and suckling away the pain and look on Sakura's friend's cheek.

"I-it's cold..." Hinata breathed out as she leaned into Sakura's hand, causing Sakura to tense with worry. "It feels...so n-nice, Sakura-chan."

"What is this?" Sakura hiccuped with shock.

"It looks like something Sasuke-teme told me about once," Naruto watched with a curious look in his eye. "Something about how Chiyo would bring you wounded rabbits and you would heal them with this cold flame from your hands."

_'It's a healing power Forbidden Flower's have with the extra chakra we never use,' _Rin's soft voice explained in Sakura's ear as her hand pressed onto her back. _'When we want to heal something we don't like to see, it will be erased by the chakra you used to take the pain away. Honestly, this is interesting that this is happening, I figured your barriers locked away most of your powers.'_

_'Hinata-chan's bruise will go away?' _asked Sakura with a small smile when she noticed Hinata's swollen flesh decreasing back to her normal size and the redness was gone.

Rin's voice was smiling and happy. _'We can heal anything but fatal wounds; that would require our blood.'_

When the flame poofed away like glitter, Sakura pulled her hand back and watched Hinata open her eyes. Her whole cheek was healed, and no sign of Hiashi's harrassment stained her cheek, making Sakura smile big and Naruto to howl out and hug his wife into a total cuddle mess. Sakura felt happy when Hinata giggled shyly as ever and rub her eyes to get rid of her tears.

"Th-thank you, Sakura-chan," Hinata smiled sweetly as she grabbed Sakura's hand and hugged it. "I'm so sorry...for m-my father's behavior."

"Why would he hit you?" Sakura asked softly as she glanced down.

Hinata's eyes sparkled with memory, but no tears fell this time. "I have not s-seen my father since I left. We n-never talked or communicated, so he had no idea I was married or pregnant to an Uchiha's nobleman."

"Hiashi doesn't like the Uzumaki for some reason, something about us being lowerclass and animalistic due to our chakra power resembling a monster's form," Naruto huffed as he kissed Hinata's healed cheek softly.

"I'm not upset with him. H-he means nothing to me anymore," Hinata sighed softly as she closed her eyes to Naruto's kisses and holding onto Sakura's hand.

Smiling down, Sakura focused her ears onto an odd sound of a thumping noise, coming somewhere around the two married Demons huddled in the corner of the wall. Raising her free hand, Sakura touched her fingers to Hinata's clothed belly, her swollen abdomen noticable from the position Hinata was in, making it look a bit larger as she curled into Naruto's lap. Narrowing her eyes, Sakura drowned out the rest of the world and her own troubles, focusing on Hinata's stomach with concentration.

_Ba-dum. Ba-dum. Ba-dum._

"S-Sakura-chan?" Hinata pipped a little as she noticed the pink haired teen rubbing her belly, as if she was accussing it (by her face expression, no doubt). "What are you doing..?"

"The baby," Sakura inhaled with a smile, "is so happy that its mommy is okay, and that its daddy is not mad anymore. Its heartbeat is just fluttering right now!"

"What? You serious?" Naruto jerked forward, startling his wife into a blushing frenzy. "How come I can't hear the heartbeat? I've been trying to look for it for _days, _Dattebayo!"

"It just started, actually," Sakura said with a shrug of her shoulders. "I dunno how, but I think it had to do with restoring her chakra and her being happy again."

"It's because Sakura-chan helped me," Hinata grinned as she cuddled Naruto. "Our l-little baby is happy, N-Naruto-kun!"

Sakura watched with content eyes as Naruto suddenly burst into happy tears as he snuggled Hinata back and muttering on how much he loved his wife and how he was going to talk to her belly everyday from now on until the baby was born. She smiled as she carefully got up from the ground and left the two Demons alone to rejoice in the wonderful news of their growing child. Sakura went through the curtain to find the ballroom empty and somewhat cold, as if all the happy noise and music was killed by a single moment, leaving it in ruins.

Seeing the drink table in pieces and shattered glass, Sakura frowned deeply at the memory of Sasuke looking _scared _to touch Sakura's face when she tried to comfort him. He would apologize constantly and look so much in pain. For her, she couldn't understand why Sasuke looked so horrible about himself, since she wasn't afraid of _her _Sasuke for anything; no matter how deadly and scary he looks.

Sakura just wants him home.

_'He will be fine, Sakura-chan,' _Rin's voice comforted her softly as Sakura fought back angry tears. _'Fugaku-sama said he just needed time along and he needs to relax before coming back.'_

"But where would he go?" she asked sadly, walking to the edge of the shattered mess of elegant glasses and drinks staining the porcelain floor.

For that, Rin could not answer. _'Why not wait for him in his bedroom? It will give everyone the time to rest and you can be the first person he will see alone.'_

"Yeah...I suppose you're right," Sakura sighed softly as she carried herself away from the wonderfully decorated ballroom (minus the mess Sasuke and Hiashi made) and went toward the direction of Sasuke's bedroom. She couldn't wait until Sasuke came back so she could kiss him and hug him, refusing to let go until he kissed her with the passion he performed before escorting her to the party.

"I just hope he will be alright."

Outside of the Uchiha Compound, the ice-cold rain pounding onto his drenched body like chunks of rocks, Sasuke started tearing off his royal top and sash with harsh claws, his nails pointed as he bared his teeth in the confined anger he was just waiting to lash out. Sinking his knees into the thick mud, Sasuke's large, black angelic wings fanned out with jerkish pushes, snapping the branches of trees and bushes into pieces. His teeth sharp to the point that it pricked his lips and black markings starting to scatter on his pale skin, making him stretch his neck as he roared up to the sky.

_'They're like angel wings,' _that one voice whispered in the back of his mind. _'Will you be my angel..?'_

Shutting his eyes tightly, Sasuke strained to resist lashing out to the noises in the distance. Those hungry Demons just waiting...and, somewhere out there, there was one man who was plotting to try and take _her _away from him.

"No..." Sasuke's voice was dark and menacing, vemon dripping in his tone as he reopened his eyes and the Sharingan blazed into the forest, where pairs of eyes started to blink at him. Mocking, teasing and hungry-like, they started challenging him at the wrong time. "No...they can't have her."

Inhaling sharply, Sasuke focused his aim at the eyes narrowing at him, hissing and clawing their way out. Bodies of sickly-white and blue-ish skeletal people crawled out, their blue tongues licking out as they climbed ontop of one another, nails digging into the ground as they howled at Sasuke with a charging pace.

_'Hungry..! So hungry!'_

_'We can smell her, Uchiha! Sweet, sweet smell..!'_

_'I want to riiip her heart out and suck her blood!'_

_'You can not hide her! I will get a taste!'_

Sasuke dropped his jaw, exhaling a cloud of fire toward the pile of bodies and burning them alive. He watched with merciless eyes as the lowlive Demons screamed to their deaths as their black eyes rolled into the back of their heads before spasming to stones, melting soon after to the bones becoming crispy ashes. Standing up, Sasuke's body towered with great power, sensing so much more Demons coming over from the scent of their kinds bodies roasting in the rain. It was a nasty smell, however, it would serve somekind of meal to those lowerclass monsters to try and eat each other...

With this, Sasuke stalked forward into the forest, shirtless and muscular, his craving for bloodlust was raging high. And, for him, he was not going home until that feeling was sober with his own wounds and physical pain.

_._

_._

_._

_His body exposed to the dangerous rain and the hungry mouths of Hell..._

_._

_._

_._

_The Prince plans nothing more of his time then to kill and tear bodies apart._

_._

_._

_._

_And he knows, back at home, she will be waiting for him._

_._

_._

_._

_Because now, the battle had only begun._

_._

_._

_._

=xxx=

AUTHOR'S ENDING NOTE- Hallo you pretty people c: I love what you did with your hair today! I apologies in advance for not updating for the next few weeks of this fanfiction, but I want you to know that this is not the end :3 It literally JUST started. So now, you all have the pleasure to try and figure out what will happen next :D Because Kitty is like that. I hope you all will have a wonderful month of sunshine and awesomeness while I'm gone!

Please feel free to Review, Follow, Favorite or do nothing in particular. You are all stars and I love every one of you c: When I come back, I will be updating _Tasting Flesh, _as well as my other two fanfictions of _Sing to Me, Baby _and _Wilting Roses._ I am currently debating on if I should start a new fanfiction story of SasuSakuness to keep me busy o3o What do you think? c; I hope you all will have a wonderful month!


End file.
